


We Share The Same Skies

by UnspokenDefinities



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Innocence, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 317,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenDefinities/pseuds/UnspokenDefinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Setting in which Arya and Gendry discovers their uncharted feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

__

The morning sun rose up high in the skies of Braavos as twenty-two-year-old Arya Stark was basking under its rays for the last time before leaving for King’s Landing after four years of studying in the university. She was clad in her favorite black bikini, showing her toned arms, legs and abdomen, her fair skin now sun-kissed and bronzed from hanging out in the beach in a regular fashion.

 

She had splayed a towel on the white sands and lay there for some time enjoying the summer heat of Braavos, where it was known for its glorious white sands and beaches. It was the tropical and exotic weather Arya loved most in that wonderful country.

 

As she was relaxing herself under the sun, she also took some time to contemplate on the things that had happened in the past five years of her stay in the place she considered a paradise and her second home, away from the drama of everything back in King’s Landing and in the whole of Westeros.

 

It was there in Braavos that she has learned to become more independent, especially after her breakup with her first boyfriend, who was also from the same university as hers. They had been going out for almost a year. After the said breakup, she vowed to herself that she would become a stronger, more independent woman this time, never needing any man to complete her life. She had kept herself very busy by spending more time in the gym and doing some boxing, reading more books, going to the beach, binge-watching movies and TV shows and honing her skills on archery. Basically, she was already content being happy just by herself and with her friends.

 

            It made her sad even at the thought of departing her second home the following day and getting back to the real world in King’s Landing where she would have to eventually face real life. Although she was not yet even sure at all if she would be staying and living in King’s Landing for good, she still would have preferred staying in Braavos more than anywhere else. It was her parents who insisted that she come back because her first project as an Interior Designer was waiting for her. Robert Baratheon specifically requested for her to design the interior of the new hotel that Baratheon Enterprises will be constructing back in King’s Landing.

 

            Arya had graduated with a degree of Interior Design in the prestigious University of Braavos, where she had also passed her subjects with flying colors. Right after her parents visited during her graduation, she was immediately provided her first project. She had no choice but to accept the offer because it was a very huge opportunity.

 

            The thought of the Baratheon family name clouded her mind with all the flashbacks of a particular Baratheon she knew and became close with a few years back. Her thoughts drifted back to _him_. _He_ had always made her heart skip a beat. Just even the thought and the sight of _his_ piercing blue eyes and how _his_ lips hungrily crashed into hers led her to a state of unending trance. _He_ was the reason why Arya realized she had a heart after all after realizing her true feelings for _him_. Now when she came to think of it, she realized that it had still been _him_ that her heart truly desires all along.

 

            Right before she could delve into the deepest memories of _him_ , her silent reverie was suddenly cut off, which she was secretly thankful for, when her friends, Brea, Cara and Mycah, were standing right before her, blocking her from the rays of the sun. “There you are, you pretty little thing!” Mycah exclaimed as he sat beside her. Cara and Brea sat on the other end, they were both in their bikinis as well. Arya removed her summer sunnies and gave her friend a playful glare. “Shut up, Mycah. Your mocking will get your nowhere.” She said, smirking before she rolled her eyes. Then she rose up to a sitting position, propping up her knees. “Oh, you know how Mycah is always too gay to function.” Brea interjected and they ended up laughing altogether.

           

            Arya has been friends with Mycah and Brea back at King’s Landing. Brea, who was a self-confessed lesbian, was her classmate at Constance Billiard while Mycah went to the exclusive boy’s school just right across Constance. He, on the other hand, is gay although it doesn’t really show physically because he still looked quite manly. Cara on the other hand is a native from Braavos.

 

            “I really can’t believe you’re leaving for King’s Landing tomorrow.” Cara told her sadly in the Braavosi tongue. Aside from the wonder of being able to study abroad and away from her family, Arya was also able to learn two foreign languages. She was now very fluent in Braavosi and High Valyrian. She gave her reply to Cara in Braavosi, “Me either. I’ve grown to love this place, especially the weather, the beaches and of course, you guys.” She retorted, giving her friend a sad smile.

 

            Cara gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. “Gods, I am really going to miss you! All of you actually, if you all go back to King’s Landing.” Cara told her. Arya returned a hug. “You can stay there if you like. You know you can always work as a model there. You can work in the modeling agency where my sister, Sansa, also works for.” Arya told her, squeezing Cara’s shoulders gently.

 

            “Soon, love. I still have a big project that I need to finish here for the Braavos Fashion Week and then I’ll consider moving to King’s Landing with you guys.” Cara told them. Suddenly, Brea spoke up. “So, Arya, since you’re moving back to King’s Landing and you’re working for _his_ dad, what happens then?” Brea could be so blunt most of the time. Arya just shrugged nonchalantly, feigning indifference. “Nothing happens. So we continue with our normal lives.” She told them dryly.

 

            It was only a few years ago that Arya learned of _his_ official relationship with Jeyne Poole. Brea had actually stumbled upon it when she went online and she had felt the need to let Arya know. The moment she heard the news, she couldn’t help but cry herself to sleep that night, and she felt like the most stupid girl to ever exist because Arya Stark does not cry over something irrelevant, much less cry for guys in an overall sense.

 

            Her friends also know of her history with _him_ , not that something really happened between them, but they all know how she felt about _him_ even if she really did not admit anything to them. They know that _he_ was her best friend until she left for Braavos, and the next thing they all know, _he_ was already in a relationship with Jeyne Poole. It just happened so suddenly. She could not bear seeing him with another girl so she deactivated all her social media accounts save for one that she had kept private for her close friends only.  

 

            “Hey!” Mycah snapped his fingers as Arya was again deep in thought. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? He asked her worriedly. Arya looked up at him and gave a wry smile. “I’ll be fine.” She replied dryly, shifting her gaze at the sparkling blue sea right before her as she squinted her eyes.

 

            Then she slowly stood up and stretched herself as she allowed the cool sea breeze to caress her sun-kissed body and run through her waist-length beach hair. Then she turned back to look at them. “Come on, the ocean awaits!” She told them dreamily as she ran towards the beach for a swim. Her friends followed her and they spent the rest of their day savoring her last day in Braavos.

 

 

The day of Arya’s departure from Braavos finally came. The scenic view from the window of the train carriage was indeed overwhelming. Arya Stark had always marveled the huge stretch of the white rose plantation every time the train would pass by on its way back to King's Landing. She had preferred travelling back by means of train this time instead of the usual airplane trip because the view gave a soothing effect to her senses and she was not at all in a hurry to actually come home now that she has graduated and she pretty much did not know what to do with her life yet, save for the project offer of Robert Baratheon for his new hotel.

 

In the course of the wondrous view outside her window, Arya had to unfortunately squint her eyes to get a clearer view. She had been squinting a lot more often because her vision had grown worse each year. She had been suffering from Astigmatism ever since they transferred to King’s Landing but it was just during her first year in college that she was diagnosed with that condition. With each year in college, her eyes were becoming worse but as much as possible, she still refused to wear her black-rimmed stupid nerdy glasses in a constant fashion nor contact lenses prescribed by her eye doctor because it was really just a burden to her.

 

Despite her growing vision problems, the splendid white rose plantation before her very eyes was the closest she could get to be reminded of her favorite winter roses back in Winterfell where she grew up, only the winter roses back home were blue instead of white.

 

Her father had once told her that aside from the fact the she was the spitting image of her late Aunt Lyanna, she was also like her in many ways including her love for winter roses. But of course, being the tough Stark girl that she was, only her father knew of her secret love for those flowers.

 

Arya had been sitting in the train for a good four hours already but she didn’t quite mind the long journey back to the capital as long as she was finally going to see her whole family after a long time. She made the decision of studying abroad instead of enrolling in the capital so that she could become more independent and self-reliant.

 

Aside from that, another reason for her long silence and isolation abroad was to somehow distract herself from the growing feelings she had been building up towards her best friend. They had met and known each other when she was fifteen years old, and even before she came to know him well, she had already found him really strikingly attractive in all ways –including her attraction to his profound personality and his ideologies.

 

The real Arya Stark would never delve into these kinds of feelings, knowing herself to be the stronger and tougher one than her sister, she had to prove to herself that she cannot just give in to those feelings rooting from within. She also knew for a fact that her best friend can never really feel the same way towards her, especially that he had found himself a girlfriend after leaving for Braavos, which made her heart all the more broken, not that she had openly recognized and admitted to it to her friends. Feigning indifference was still her game.

 

 Arya had also been avoiding the limelight and the constant comparisons of the press and the media between her and the rest of the elite socialites in King’s Landing, who know nothing but thrive in fame and patronage without having deeper sense and meaning in their lives. Arya had known ever since that life does not always revolve around that certain aspect and she could care less about who’s the most famous around town and who’s not.

 

The socialites and the social climbers alike can have all the attention and the limelight they wanted. Arya just wanted to live a quiet and peaceful life away from it and studying abroad was the only means she knew was best for her at that time.

 

Arya Stark actually belonged to the powerful and wealthy Stark family hailing from Winterfell in the North. Aside from their huge estate in Winterfell, they also have a huge manor in King's Landing and an Upper East Side penthouse apartment where she used to live ever since she was fifteen years old. Her parents decided to move to the capital to take care of their business and at the same time have their children be educated in the capital's most private and exclusive schools.

 

Suddenly, in the middle of her silent reverie about her life, a familiar song soon started playing in her iPod. It was played by one of her favorite bands. Her mind immediately drifted back to then and now as the first song continued to play and reverberate in her ears. It was King’s of Leon’s first album. Now that the album has started to play, she was again reminded of her best friend. King’s of Leon’s first album was the same album she had listened to during their first meeting. The thought made her want to shoot her brains out.

 

After some moments of self-chastisement, her steely grey eyes shifted back to the view outside the window as she just allowed the songs to continue playing and she couldn’t help but welcome all the memories of King’s Landing flooding back to her thoughts.

 

At the same time, the train was now greeted with the glorious view of the crystal blue sea surrounding the capital of Westeros. The coast was an indication that she was already closer to her destination.

 

She heaved a deep sigh as different thoughts started to rummage through her mind again. Her parents and the rest of her family did not know that she was coming home today, save for her two elder brothers, Jon and Robb. She had actually told her parents that she would be home the following week. Robb and Jon had even insisted on fetching her at the train station that day but she was smart enough to surmise that it would just arouse the suspicion of her parents so she just told them that she will take the cab from the train station.  

 

Much to her dismay, it also just so happened that on that same day of her arrival, her family was throwing a luncheon party at their Upper East Side penthouse apartment, as what Jon had told her. It was a sort of joint "charity" luncheon between her family and the well-known Baratheon family, who was also one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Westeros. _As if the people really went there for charity._ Arya had always hated social gatherings involving wealthy families and people with lots of pretenses about being altruistic. She knew how most people within her social status are just trying to impress everyone for the sake of publicity. _Charity is just self-interest in the form of altruism._ She would tell herself over and over.

 

Then suddenly, Jon’s words came filling in her head. "Just head straight to our apartment when you arrive at King's Landing, and not in my place." She remembered Jon telling her over the phone right before she boarded the train. She tried to speak up in protest but Jon read her mind. "And no, you will not be stubborn this time. Just do as I say and go to the party immediately." Jon commanded her.

 

Arya just heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Whatever you say, Jon. You know I can’t wait to happily bang my head in my room and speak with my imaginary friends." She gave him a sarcastic retort. She could hear Jon chuckling on the other line. "I can't wait to see you, Arya. I've missed you so much." He suddenly told her. Arya rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah right. I can see that." She said again with another dose of her sarcasm. "Hey, I'm serious!" He protested.

 

"And you know I’m not the only one who's been looking forward to seeing you." There was a serious air in his voice. "Why haven't you told him you'd be back?" Jon asked. “It's not like he really gives a damn now at all now, right? He could even be fucking his pretty little girlfriend right now for all I care." She coldly said. “He is _still_ your best friend, Arya.” Jon objected. “ _Was_.” Arya pointed out.

 

There was a pang of bitterness in her voice as she remembered him. "You know Gendry still cares about you, right?” Jon told her suddenly. “Give it a rest, Jon. He’s with Jeyne now.” Arya protested. “So? Does that stop him from caring for you?” Jon countered. Arya just heaved out a deep sigh. “I don’t know.” Was all she could say. “Just talk to him when you get back. I know he misses you a lot." Jon said in an assuring manner. The sound of Gendry's name gave her heart a sudden lurch.

 

Right after she left for Braavos, Jon and Gendry got closer, becoming more like the best of friends to that extent. One of the reason for their closeness was because of the fact that both of them were bastards and they could relate to most of their circumstances. They have also been communicating and seeing each other more often which gave Jon the reason to tell Arya how Gendry was doing while she was gone. After Arya basically disappeared from Gendry’s life, it was Jon who was constantly communicating with her.

 

A few minutes after, she felt the train finally stop as soon as they arrived at the train station. She removed her earphones and stuffed her iPod inside her black vintage satchel. It was a good thing that she had sent her stuff ahead to avoid carrying lots of luggages in the busy station. She had all her things sent to Jon's apartment instead since she was planning to stay there for the meantime while deciding whether to find an apartment of her own or just stay in her parents’ place. She didn't want to stay in the Stark estate for a long time because it would just bring back all the memories she has been trying to shun away.  Luckily for her, there won't be any more reason for her to see Gendry again, nor talk to him about what happened. She found that it was best to just lock it all away in the deepest recesses of her mind to be forgotten.

 

The moment her feet found its way inside the train station, she took some time to stand on the balcony overlooking the lobby of the whole huge station as she studied the crowd. The lobby was intricately designed with sophistication, she noted for the first time even if she had been in the same spot years before, and the design was pretty much elaborate.

 

A relief formed on her face when no one seemed to notice her arrival. She wasn't even wearing something flashy right now as she was only wearing her tight blue skinny jeans, grey scarf, white button down shirt and black pinstripe jacket. She was wearing her usual black ballet flat shoes. This time, she tied her already long dark brown hair in a messy bun.

 

She heaved a deep sigh as she started going down the huge staircase towards the exit. "Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself as she bit her lip; something that she does out of habit. She sucked in some air as she got out of the station and headed her way towards the taxi terminal.

 

The taxi finally stopped just in front of the entrance to their apartment building after a few good minutes of heavy traffic in the capital’s busy streets. Arya heaved a deep sigh before finally getting out of the cab and walking slowly towards the main entrance. There were some guests who noticed her arrival even at the lobby but she didn’t mind greeting them since she really didn’t know them personally.

 

Much to her utmost dismay, there had also been photographers and reporters in the lobby taking her pictures, their faces all shocked at her sudden arrival. Surely she would be appearing in the papers the following day, as if it was really a very big epiphany that she was finally coming back to King’s Landing. This is basically what drove her to stay away from the capital, because the people were always into finding out the glamorous lives of Westeros’ elite. As if she really had an overall glamor in her. Her sister, Sansa, is an epitome of such, but not her. She was anything but.

 

Arya wore a stolid expression as she walked past them, refusing to be interviewed. She knew that the reporters were there because they wanted to get an inside scoop of the luncheon party being held at that moment in their place. Pressing the topmost floor, she held her breath as soon as the elevator door closed.

 

When she reached the top floor, Arya winced at the sight of the unknown sea of people at the party. "I thought parties were your cup of tea?" Her brother, Jon, said as soon as he noticed her standing at the entrance of their penthouse apartment, quietly observing the guests. Arya looked at him and gave him a pained look. “I used to think these kinds of things were cool. But there are a lot more pretentious people here than my Friday night outs." She smiled at him and then gave him a hug.

 

“I miss you too, Arya.” Jon told her as she was still hugging him. She looked around as if looking for someone. “Where’s Ygritte?” “She’ll be here in a few. She was on-call at the hospital and there was an emergency.” He retorted. Ygritte is Jon’s girlfriend whom he is living with now in his apartment.

 

While they were busy chatting, Arya was finally seen by her parents. Her mother brought her to a tight embrace. "Arya, it's good to see you. You didn't tell us you'd be arriving today." Her mother told her. She could see her father smiling at her. "This is indeed a surprise, sweetling." He said warmly as he hugged her. They have not seen each other after her graduation from the university.

 

 Her parents had been visiting her back in Braavos during some of the holidays, but as for Arya, she hasn't been back in King's Landing in a very long time. Soon after her parents warmly welcomed her back, Robb brought her to a tight embrace, lifting her up from the floor. “I’ve missed you, baby sister.” Robb said as he slowly put her down and mussed her hair like Jon always did. “I’ve missed you too, Robb.” She told him, smiling. “Where’s Theon?” She asked him as she was looking for his brother’s best friend. “He’s back at the bar, getting you something to drink.” Robb winked at her.  

 

After all the greetings have been done, Arya carefully made her way to her room to avoid anyone else from trying to talk to her about where she has been. She really wasn’t in the mood and she felt dead tired from her travel. She closed the door shut and locked it. She slowly slid her back on the door as she heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Seven hells!" She cursed under her breath. Her eyes scanned through the room, squinting to get a better vision of course and found that her room was how she had left it before.

 

She slowly straightened herself and put her bag on the side table. Before she could pace towards her bed, she was surprised to see a tall figure standing a few meters before her. Her eyes squinted again towards the person standing for a better view, his broad back on her, and she noticed that he had his hair tied up in a somewhat messed up bun. He slowly turned around and planted those blue eyes on her grey ones. His piercing gaze made her heart tachycardic. There was a rush of blood all over her face and her eyes were wide in shock.

 

"Gendry? What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding surprised as she almost choked her words. Gendry gave her a dangerous look. "I had to comply attending this party. I’m a Baratheon after all.” He told her coldly as he started to slowly walk towards her. He was holding a glass of champagne in his right hand and the other hand was in his pocket. “And I’ve been waiting for you." Was his cold retort. "It's been awhile since I heard from you." He continued. Arya was still deemed speechless at his low, gruff voice. “You were suddenly _gone_.” He added. She swallowed the lump on her throat as she carefully studied the intensely attractive man before her.  

 

            “How did you know I was coming home today? I never told anyone but Jon and Robb.” She asked him. “I didn’t.” He plainly said. “Liar.” Arya hissed. He slowly put the glass of champagne on the center table near him and carefully walked further towards her, still holding that dangerous gaze with a promise of leaving her even more breathless.

 

Arya had noticed that he has grown and changed a lot. Aside from his long hair tied in a top knot, he had also grown a beard from his chin to his jaw and his side burns. The sight of him made her catch her breath more often now. His shoulders were also broader but his massive frame was still very gorgeously chiseled, she couldn't help but give a mental drool despite the fact that she was never one for swooning over guys.

 

But this was Gendry, and she has had all those feelings for him all these years. Her heart began to race as those blue eyes continued to give her that hungry and dangerous look. He was wearing a black suit that really matched his serious and stolid aura. He was very different from the Gendry she knew back then, back when they were still best friends.  

 

As he paced closer towards her, he was never for a second looking away from her gaze. She remained speechless at the wondrous sight of him. Then soon enough, she started to subconsciously bite her lip. Her heart doubled its beating. "You've changed a bit." He said as he was now standing closely right before her, still in a low voice as he cautiously started trailing his fingers on her face. "I haven't." Arya told him in protest with a colder tone before swallowing the lump on her throat, trying to control herself from lunging into him and raking her fingers on his now long hair.

 

"You actually did. In a very good way. And I like every bit of it.” He whispered as his face was now inches from hers. He was still wearing that very serious look on his face. Slowly, he drew closer to her that their lips almost touched. Arya blinked once and made another huge gulp before inhaling in his scent. He still smelled of musk and Old Spice. He always smelled so good, so Gendry. She just froze in the moment as her heart raced faster than ever.  

 

His face was even more serious this time. "You have a lot of explaining to do after you practically evaporated years ago." He told her as he was soon beginning to get lost in her eyes. Arya heaved a deep sigh and gave him a pained look. “You should go back to her now. She’s waiting for you outside.” Arya coldly told him, changing the subject, not wanting to broach further what had happened to them a few years back.  

 

Gendry held her gaze and let out a frustrated sigh. “You’re right. I should go.” He told her, his words very bitter. Before she could say another word, Gendry brought his lips just at the junction of her ears and neck and gently gave it a sucking brush for a few good seconds. She could feel the heat radiating now all over her face and her body as he continued to nip and suck her sensitive pulse points. Much to her dismay, he abruptly broke the kiss. But then his next move made her even more surprised when he made a soft brush of his lips on hers. “What was that for?” She asked him indignantly, her eyes wide and her face still flushed.

 

“I’ve missed you, Arya Stark.” He told her seriously, never looking away from her. “I have to go now but we have to talk. Soon.” He said as he trailed a finger once again on her flustered face then on her soft lips. Then he motioned to move away from her, opening her door and leaving her inside her room, breathless, wanting, longing, and needing.


	2. Brighter Than Sunshine (Arya)

Just a few years back…

 

            It was Arya’s fifth week in her new school at Constance Billiard. Her parents had enrolled her and her sister, Sansa, to one of King’s Landing’s most exclusive and private all-girls school after their move to the grand capital of Westeros.

 

In her new school, she had met Brea and Pandora in the course of five weeks as a new student. Brea is a daughter of a very wealthy businessman in King’s Landing and despite her good looks, she had admitted to having preferences to girls over boys. Brea is also a part-time DJ to some of the most exclusive clubs in the capital. Aside from becoming a DJ, she also aspires to become a tattoo artist someday, especially that she has very strong inclinations to the arts. She really does not look like a lesbian to Arya in the first place, in fact, Arya noted how beautiful she was even without makeup. Brea did not really dress up like a boy as opposed to the typical lesbian stereotype.

 

Pandora on the other hand is as feminine as Sansa although Pandora has a stronger personality with the makings of a future writer. She constantly writes about advocating feminism and women empowerment. She is also a vegetarian and an advocate of animal rights. Pandora’s parents are both famous writers and activists, and despite her very lady-like disposition, she has never really been into relationships because most guys would get intimidated by her.

 

Arya had to admit that she was comfortable being with them despite their huge diversity in terms of personalities and preferences, however, their common ground for being radical feminists and free-thinkers gave them an invisible bond that only the three of them share in the rest of the school.

 

One Tuesday afternoon, after their class was dismissed, Arya suddenly decided that she should try taking the subway train on the way home. She texted Sansa and told her that she will be home a little late and that there is no need to wait for her when their chauffeur would come fetch them, making an excuse about some science project she needed to finish at Brea’s house.

 

She had been wanting to explore King’s Landing and she found that this would be the best time for her to do it. They have always been fetched by their family chauffeur all the time at school, even back at Winterfell and sometimes she grew sick of it because it gave her lesser freedom to discover all the places she needed to see.

 

After struggling on how to get herself a pass to the subway station and waiting for the train to arrive, she finally made herself comfortably seated inside the train. There were only a few passengers inside because the train still has to make it to the different stopovers. She was sitting comfortably at the side, with her earphones on and playing the Kings of Leon’s album on her iPod.

 

She was the only one inside the train wearing a Constance Billiard uniform because she figured that the students from her school do not take the public transportation when going home because they were all being fetched by their drivers in flashy, expensive cars, or if not, the students who went to her school drove their own expensive cars. She later on surmised that this might be the reason why most people were staring at her.

 

More than that, Arya knew there was really nothing much they can see from her as she was really short and small and skinny for her age and she was really never as pretty as her sister, Sansa, who just at their fifth week was already becoming one of the most popular girls in school. Arya didn’t even wear any makeup that day and her hair was kept in a messy top knot.

 

Soon, her eyes began to wander aimlessly at the different kinds of passengers in the train before her as Kings of Leon continued to play in her iPod. It gave a much soothing effect to her. Then out of her silent reverie, her eyes suddenly landed on a tall guy with black mopped hair and blue eyes sitting on the far end of the train. He had a massive frame and muscled arms like he was much bigger for his age. He had a stubble on his chin and his jaw and he was wearing a black shirt which enveloped his chiseled body pretty well. He was wearing faded jeans and Timberland classic boots.

 

Arya could not really deny the fact that he was so attractive, like he was some model who just popped up from some magazine. She cursed herself for admitting to that because Arya Stark does not hit on guys nor see guys as attractive at all nor check out on attractive guys like she’s doing right now, but then again her instincts were telling her that he seemed different, that he is really breathtakingly attractive in a very different way, even from afar. Or maybe it was the first time her mind was finally giving in to the thought of considering and looking at other guys in her life apart from her brothers. She just realized that she really never had any guy in her life save for her brothers and Theon. But Theon is already like a brother to her. This was much contributed to the fact that she had been enrolled in an all-girls school her whole life, even back in Winterfell.

 

Before she knew it, they were already gazing at each other as the guy caught her furtive eyes looking at him. She noted that he had a very piercing stare and his eyes were a very beautiful shade of blue which made her throat go dry. His eyes were the color of the bluest seas in King’s Landing. A small smirk soon started to form on his beautiful lips so she looked away to keep herself from blushing further at the sight of him.

 

This time, it was the guy who was staring back at her for a long time as she could just feel him piercing into her very soul. She fought the urge to look right back at those blue eyes again so she just fumbled over her iPod and started to shuffle her playlist in the effort of keeping him off her mind.

 

All of a sudden, her phone rang to the music of Deftones’ Root which she set as her default ringtone. It was loud enough to startle the people near her proximity. The guy somewhat had a knowing smirk on his face. “Yes?” Arya answered the call on her mobile phone. She practically didn’t care answering her phone in public because she knew no one else would steal it. She had a very worn out Blackberry phone without its casing and the glass was almost broken already.

 

“I told you not to wait for me, Sans. Tell the driver to leave now. I’m not at school anymore.” She hissed but it might have been loud enough for the guy to hear her because he was still staring at her. Then she ended the call and stuffed her phone inside her brown vintage satchel.

 

The train finally stopped at the station where she was supposed to get off and was surprised to see the guy also getting off with her. Their city penthouse apartment building was only a few blocks away from the subway station so she just decided to walk home.

 

Arya had realized that the attractive black-haired, blue-eyed guy was also walking towards her destination. After a few minutes of walking, she had reached the central district of King’s Landing, called the Upper East Side, where most of the capital’s finest buildings stood and where the wealthiest neighborhoods were located. This includes the towering building of Baratheon Enterprises, which was owned by her father’s best friend, Robert Baratheon, who owned a chain of luxury hotels across the country.

 

Arya had noticed the guy entering the Baratheon Enterprises building and figured that maybe that was where he was working since there aren’t really any other residential buildings around except for the buildings in her block. She just shrugged and continued walking towards her destination.

 

Some more minutes of walking after, she finally arrived at the penthouse and was greeted by an endless chastisement from her mother, Catelyn Stark. She just sat in their beautifully designed elegant sitting room nonchalantly, waiting for her mother to finish her scold fest. Then after what seemed like hours of chastising, she headed to her room and turned her music to its highest volume. She was playing some Deftones tracks, an indication that if she starts playing their songs, she’s really not in the best of her moods.

 

After she had changed to her white spaghetti strapped top and her laced boy leg panties, she heard a knock on the door. Her brother, Jon, might have noticed that she was not in a good mood because he came to check on her. She was just lying on her bed to relax and calm herself from her growing rage.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Her brother asked as he got inside her room and sat on her bed next to her. She rose up to a sitting position and looked at him. “It’s nothing.” She said dryly. “I know something’s up when you play Deftones, dear sister. Tell me about it.” He told her, putting an arm around her. Arya just rolled her eyes but she gave him a slight smile. He really knew her too well and it made her even more thankful to have a brother like him, she couldn’t ask for more.

 

After she told him everything, Jon gave her a warm smile. “The next time you want to explore King’s Landing, just tell me and I’ll tag along with you. In that way your mother won’t be worried sick.” He said. Arya nodded and sighed. “Fine then. But thanks, Jon.” She replied.

 

Then Jon eyed her suspiciously. “Are you really sure you were just trying to ride the subway train home by yourself or were you meeting with some guy I don’t know about?” Arya only snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “Oh you know well for a fact that you are the only guys in my life, unfortunately. Stupid Theon included.” She jested.

 

Suddenly, Jon turned serious as he looked at her intently. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure how I could handle myself seeing you with any other guy, Arya. Seriously. You’re still my little sister after all.” He told her. Arya put an assuring arm around him this time. “I’m not so little anymore, Jon. And it is really inevitable that I will get to meet more people in my life eventually, guys included. You just have to deal with that fact. And it’s not like I’m going to allow myself to get into relationships when I’m not yet ready.” She pointed out. Jon shook his head and smiled at her warmly. “You’re too smart for your own good. Always too smart.” He remarked. She beamed back at him. “I only learn from the best.” She said.

 

After their serious conversation, they spent some more time just talking about anything until her sour mood was finally gone.

 


	3. Grey is the Warmest Color (Gendry)

After his mother died when he was five years old, Gendry was basically left to himself to survive the hard life at King’s Landing. He had been living in the orphanage until he was eight years old. After that, he was adopted by Tobho Mott and his wife, Gwyneth, since she was incapable of bearing children. They had been good enough to raise him up like their own, but eventually Gendry had insisted on working at the car shop to save for his future expenses at the university. They were kind enough to provide him a fair salary in return for his assistance at the shop.

 

            He practically had saved up a lot for his university and his hard work has also earned him a scholarship at the University of Westeros. Even his foster parents had seen potential in him to become a good mechanical engineer someday because he had been really good at his work since he started helping them out.

 

            Gendry had been interested in cars at an early age, making him one of the youngest drivers in King’s Landing to win a drag race at the age of 12, which was the same age he first started to drive. Because of his passion and his hard work for cars, Tobho gave him a second-hand Mitsubishi Evo to modify and improve and much to his foster father’s surprise, Gendry had turned it into a very fast car by replacing it with a bigger engine and doing some upgrades. He really had talent for it.

 

            By the time he reached the age of eighteen, he had decided to move out of his foster parents’ house and live in a small apartment where he started working other jobs just to make ends meet. Aside from being an assistant mechanic in his foster father’s shop, he started modeling for some fashion magazines, although he admits to not really being proud of it at all. But he knew that this was the only way for him to earn for his college.

 

            Then in the sudden turn of events, his life started to change completely. It was soon discovered that he was Robert Baratheon’s eldest bastard son and that his father had been looking for him ever since his mother died. Gendry was discovered by his uncle, Renly Baratheon.

 

            Right after he met his father, he was given generous amounts of provisions such as a huge and luxurious penthouse apartment near the university, a fat bank account amounting up to millions and more, and of course, a brand new and expensive black Koenigseg CCX hypercar, which was considered to be the fastest hypercar in the world according to Top Gear. This most especially got him really surprised because his father knew what his favorite racing car was. It was really too much for him, seeing that he was already content earning money from modest means. But then again, he considered these gifts a blessing in disguise because in some way he would never have to worry about money for college and his future anymore.

 

            He also had the time to get to know his father more when he was asked to live in his manor for two weeks and it was there he knew how his father met his mother. He said that they met at a certain night club where his mother was working and then he happened. He realized that his father was really good to him despite the fact that he was well-known for being an alcoholic and a womanizer.

 

            Gendry also got the chance to meet the rest of his extended family, including his step-mother, Cersei Lannister and her children, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. His step-siblings treated him well save for Joffrey who was a total prick, he noted. Cersei was also just very civil towards him and gives him that disgusted look every time her eyes would meet his.

 

            It was the first time in his twenty years of existence that he ever had a taste of the finer things in life, especially that his father and his family lived very luxurious lives with servants, chauffeurs, butlers, and cooks to serve them in their huge household. His father’s enormous estate where a manor stood was situated in the affluent suburbs of King’s Landing, which was the complete opposite of where he grew up and lived his whole life.

 

            In the course of the two weeks he stayed in his father’s house, he was groomed and taught the fineries in life, especially on etiquette and all the things he really could not imagine doing. His father said he needed to learn all these things because he will need it eventually in the future when he will be introduced to the society as his only son. Joffrey and his siblings were not really Robert Baratheon’s true children, they were Cersei’s from her first marriage before her husband died.

 

            Aside from staying in his father’s huge manor, his father had personally shown him his penthouse apartment where he will supposedly stay in the duration of his college days. It was rather big enough for him as he really didn’t need much space for his stuff. He only owned a few possessions.

 

            What surprised him to a great extent was when he found the huge variety of clothes inside his closet, which was even bigger than the room he got in his old apartment. There was a huge selection of branded clothing from suits to shirts and even shoes. It was like winning the lottery actually, and he really didn’t have any idea how to use them all. He was not one for being really stylish, it was just so unlike him.

 

            “So, how do you like your new home, son?” Robert asked him, putting an arm around his broad shoulders even if he was taller than his father. Gendry just swallowed the lump on his throat before he spoke up. “This is really so much, father. But thank you. This is much appreciated.” He replied, giving him a sheepish smile. “Well, anything for my only son.” Robert told him.

 

            “But as much as I am really grateful for your generous provisions in the past few weeks, I figured that I really don’t need much. The car you gave me was really great, don’t get me wrong, it’s the best thing I’ve ever received. But considering the huge amount of clothes in my closet, I think I could live without a lot of them.” He explained, pointing out at the clothes before him. His father erupted into gales of laughter at what he said.

 

            “That’s actually what I thought so, son. I don’t know what got into your uncle, Renly, when he arranged for people to settle everything for you. He might have thought that since you do that modeling thing of yours, you would need much clothes. Stupid logic actually, but what the hell, this is all yours for your liking. Do as you wish with them.” His father replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he pulled away. Gendry gave him a genuine smile. “Well then, I think I know just what to do with them.” He told his father as an idea came to his mind. “And thank you, really.” He added.

 

            Some few weeks after he had gotten the hang of being a Baratheon instead of being just a bastard under the family name, Waters, Gendry was more comfortable going back to his father’s house or his building where they would usually meet for a small chat or for coffee every now and then. They had even established that growing father and son bond without even noticing.

 

            One particular afternoon as he made his way to Baratheon Enterprises in the heart of King’s Landing to do his weekly routine to meet up with his father, he decided to ride the subway train since he still had a lot of tuning up to do with his motorbike. He also did not bring his Evo nor his Koenigsegg because he figured that he could save fuel once in a while. His Koenigsegg CCX has already been parked inside his personal garage in the penthouse apartment he will be staying but he hasn’t really moved in to his new home at all yet due to his busy schedule so he had decided that public transportation would do every once in a while.

 

            He sat at the corner seat of the train that day, silently observing the people surrounding him when he particularly noticed a small and skinny girl locking up her eyes with him. Although he had to admit that he was used to random girls looking at him in every direction because of what they saw in his looks and his body, this girl was particularly different. He noticed that her eyes were steely grey and he could tell that there was something more deep behind those eyes, she didn’t look at him like he was some piece of meat and she never did swoon nor drool over him.

           

            His eyes gazed at hers in return, never looking away from her stare. The girl might have noticed him looking at her so she looked away and pretended to fumble over her iPod. A knowing smirk slowly crept to his face. He noticed her wearing a school-girl’s uniform probably from one of those exclusive and super expensive schools in King’s Landing where the students were very rich.

 

            She seemed different, he noted, because even if she tried her best to pose as a commoner, he knew that her aura would always stand out from the rest and that she is not just another face in the crowd. He could just feel that there was really something in her though he just couldn’t quite put it together. She may seem smaller for her age yet he still found her quite attractive and beautiful in her own way, not that he would really openly admit to it.

 

Her large grey eyes were striking enough to catch his attention which was really unusual for him because he would usually just be nonchalant about other girls eyeing him furtively and just trying to flirt with him. This girl with the dark brown hair kept in a messy bun was not even trying to flirt with him and he even figured she didn’t really know what flirting was.

 

            Gendry broke from his train of thoughts as he heard the train wheezing upon reaching the stopover station where he will be getting off. He shook off all thoughts of the mysterious girl as he started to stand up. He noticed as he got off that the girl was going his direction as well and it got him even more wondering where she was headed.

 

            As soon as he reached the block where Baratheon Enterprises stood, he regretfully made his way inside the building to meet his father without looking back at her.

 

            A few minutes after, when they were both inside his father’s huge office talking and catching up, his father suddenly opened up to him and told him a story of how he came to be a miserable drunk all the time. Robert may have married Cersei Lannister, a daughter of one of the most powerful families in Westeros, but his father admitted to still staying in love with his betrothed, Lyanna Stark, who died before of her time in a car accident.

 

            Lyanna Stark was the younger sister of his father’s best friend, Eddard Stark, and they have been in a relationship for two years before his father asked her hand for marriage. She hailed from the North, back in Winterfell where the Starks lived and his father knew her when he visited his best friend’s place. Unfortunately, just months after their engagement, it was said that Lyanna Stark eloped with Rhaegar Targaryen, and when they were trying to get away, they met a fatal car accident. But his father refused to believe that story of his betrothed running away with another man. He still held his firm belief that she had been kidnapped by a Targaryen nonetheless.

 

His father then showed him a picture of her when she was about twenty-three years old and even Gendry couldn’t help but stare at her striking image. She was stunningly beautiful indeed with her grey eyes complimenting her long face and her long dark brown curly hair made her even more attractive. But what haunted him more now was the realization that Lyanna Stark resembled the girl he just met earlier at the subway train. He made a huge gulp as he continued to stare at the picture.

 

            “She’s even driving you mad now, boy! See what I mean? She really is a beauty, is she not?” His father told him, letting out a small laugh and giving him a pat on the back. Gendry came back from his state of trance and just nodded his head in agreement. “She is indeed beautiful, father. Though I thought I’ve just seen someone who looked like her earlier today before I came here. It’s really a bit odd.” He told his father as soon as he gathered himself back. Then he looked at him with sincere blue eyes. “But I am sorry for your loss, father.” He told him solemnly.

 

            His father just gave out a laugh. “Don’t be. Just make sure you don’t end up miserable like me and go find yourself a Stark girl for a start. They are very rare. Though nothing would really compare to my Lyanna.” He japed, giving him a wink. Gendry just smiled sheepishly. He really didn’t know who the Starks were personally nor has he seen any of them, although his father has been constantly talking about them especially his best friend, Ned Stark, and how his family moved to King’s Landing a few months ago.

 

            They just sat in his father’s study, enjoying each other’s company and catching up with life. He realized it was good that he was able to meet his real father and resolve all the issues he had growing up. He just sat on the couch, clutching his cup of coffee, and his father holding a glass of whiskey. Then soon after, it was his father’s turn to ask him about his life and if he had any _girls_ in his life.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

            In the following days just when everything was turning out favorably on his side, his ex-girlfriend suddenly came back in his life. He suddenly received a call from an unknown number that woke him up in the middle of the night as he was sound asleep in his small apartment. He had not really decided yet when he will be moving to his fully-furnished penthouse. “Hello?” He picked up his phone and answered in a sleepy voice. “Hey. It’s me. I’m outside. Open up.” She told him in a sweet voice. “Bella?” He asked, surprised. “Yeah, it’s me.” She retorted.

 

            Gendry hesitantly rose up from his bed and opened the door to see his ex-girlfriend, Bella, standing before him. They had broken up some three months ago, rather, she broke up with him because she said he didn’t have the time for her needs anymore and he had specifically remembered her saying that he was just too poor to support her, which of course made Gendry pretty much devastated, because he thought she was smart enough to understand him and his situation despite their relationship.

 

In the later course of their relationship, he soon came to realize that Bella just stuck with him for the great sex and nothing more. It was quite hard for Gendry to accept that he was really good like what most of his ex-girlfriends would tell him because he was just doing what was supposed to be done during the act. Maybe he could take into account that he seemed attractive to most girls added to his size down there and his size as a tall and muscled man. Sometimes his looks were like a curse to him because finding a girl who liked him for who he is and not because of his body or his good fucking techniques was really a challenge.

 

            “What are you doing here?” He asked, his tone very cold and distant. She was the last thing he would ever want to see that night. Bella brought herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks and the side of his lips. “I just miss you.” She said in her sultry voice, which Gendry used to love but now he much loathed.

 

            “You broke up with me, remember?” Gendry pointed out plainly. They were still standing at his door, with Bella’s arms still wrapped around him. “I want you back, babe. I miss you so much, and you’re just too hot to resist. I’m sorry.” She told him with pouted lips, her eyes having a certain gleam.

 

            Gendry almost let out a loud scoff and almost rolled his eyes at her. _You play this game well in making me believe you still want me after all that happened. Well, guess what, I play the game better_. He thought. “Tell me what you want, Bella.” He told her in an air of brooding dominance. At that, Bella bit her lip and looked at him with needy eyes. “I want you, Gendry.” She retorted with dangerous eyes.

 

            Then without further hesitation, Gendry pulled her closer to him, shutting the door close behind him as he crashed his lips on hers. It wasn’t passionate at all, it was just pure lust and retribution. He was punishing her for using and leaving him by making her feel hanging and wanting for more of him. Bella ever so responded to his kiss right away, trailing her hands on his back and carefully removing his shirt.

 

            Gendry in turn hastily made a tight grip on her ass, lifting her up and carrying her towards his room, then throwing her on his bed dispassionately. He then removed her clothing hungrily and tore her panties off, leaving her body bare for him. “Do you like this?” He asked her in a gruff voice as his tongue started licking her neck, her breasts, and her navel then down to the sides of her thighs. He could hear Bella moaning and sucking in some air. “I want you, babe.” She said. “Please don’t stop. Please.” She implored, raking her fingers in his hair and giving her hips a subtle raise as if to invite him further.

 

            Not long after, he started licking at the folds in between her thighs then teasing her nub with his tongue at her request. Her center was already soaking wet. She let out another loud moan as he continued to pleasure her senselessly. But even before she could make her release, Gendry abruptly stopped intentionally so that it would leave her hanging on the edge. She had a disrupted look on her face. Then he turned her around so that he was now facing her huge ass.

 

            He then slowly positioned his erect cock at her entrance and started to ease his way into her very wet cunt. Once he was inside, he started to give very hard thrusts that made her shout in pleasure. “Fuck, yeah.” She muttered as his throbbing cock impaled her mercilessly over and over. He let out a low grunt in response as he worked his way inside her.

 

Gendry’s continued thrusts were now harder this time around as he fucked her like an animal inside his room until he withdrew and spilled his seed on the cheeks of her ass without even thinking of letting her achieve her own climax.

           

            Bella lay on his bed as she tried to catch her breath, her legs splayed all over his sheets. After a minute or so, Gendry’s cock was still a bit hard so without any further hesitation, he pulled her legs towards him and started fucking her senseless again. “You want this, yeah? So I’m giving it to you. Just for you. I’ll fuck you hard like you so wanted, Bella.” Gendry whispered in her ear coldly as he continued to thrust into her. Bella was left speechless at the intense pleasure he was giving her as her legs wrapped around his hips.

 

            The following morning Gendry woke up to a naked Bella sleeping beside him, obviously tired from their mindless hard fuck last night. It wasn’t even called making love anymore because he had lost all the feelings he used to have for her the moment she dumped him.

 

            He slowly rose up from his bed and pulled out a box of Marlboro’s inside his drawer which should have already been forgotten in his apartment but due to the circumstance he is in right now, he started smoking again. He lit up one stick of cigarette with his old lighter and started puffing out a thick layer of smoke inside the room.

 

            As soon as Bella was awake, Gendry told her that he will just drop her off her school with his motorbike. Thinking that he will finally agree to get back to her, she happily obliged. Once again, Gendry brought the extra helmet she had been using when they were still together and dropped her at the university. She was studying at King’s Landing University, just a few blocks away from his college.

 

            Bella got off his motorbike as soon as they reached her school and handed him the extra helmet. “So I’ll see you later then, babe?” She asked him sweetly, batting her eyes at him. “We still have a lot more catching up to do. You never made me come last night. I want you to fuck me harder later and make me come like crazy.” She whispered this time. Gendry just gave her his piercing and serious look.

 

            “There’s nothing to talk about, Bella. It’s over, remember? And don’t come bothering me. I’m moving out today so I’m quite preoccupied.” He said plainly, lighting another stick of cigarette. He could be the coldest person he knew sometimes. Bella just looked at him in shock, a tear promising to fall down anytime soon. “What? But I don’t understand.” She said, sounding lost. “Oh you completely understand.” He stressed, puffing out an air of smoke. Then he wore his helmet again as he started the engine of his motorbike.

 

            “It can be pretty fucked up when you break up with your boyfriend because he’s dirt poor and then come back to him once you know he’s some rich man’s son, yeah? Goodbye, Bella.” He frigidly told her then he took off without looking back.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

            The following week after his encounter with his ex-girlfriend, Bella, he was completely and finally settled in his new penthouse apartment. It was rather big enough for him actually with an extra room and a larger living room and it had already been fully furnished as ordered by his father.

 

            It was really a big help for him actually, especially that he won’t have to pay for the rent anymore and just focus on paying for his expensive college fees despite his scholarship. Aside from that, he was finally about to earn extra money so that he could upgrade the engine of his new car and his motorbike. He also brought in his old Evo in his new place since it was still in good condition and he didn’t want to sell it because it already had some sentimental value to him.

 

            One Friday night, he decided to work a little bit later for a car that needed to be fixed immediately. He toiled his way until midnight when he suddenly noticed someone entering the garage. He walked towards where the sound came from and was surprised to see a short girl hiding inside the garage wearing a black skirt and some see-through sleeveless top which he couldn’t quite figure and her hair was let down just below her shoulders in a wavy mess. She looked like she came from some rave party or something.

 

            He looked closely at the girl and soon realized that it was the same girl he found at the subway train who was the splitting image of his father’s deceased fiancée, only, the girl was wearing some heavy eye makeup this time and she looked so wild and fierce. Gendry’s eyes pierced at her seriously and he swallowed the lump in his throat. _Seven fucking hells_. He cursed.

 

 


	4. Better Than Witnessing Newborn Nebulas in Bloom (Arya)

The time on her black digital wristwatch read 21:58. Arya was sitting on her bed, impatiently waiting for the time. Her hair was fixed in a decent pony tail and she was wearing her teal satin robe and teal bedroom slippers as if she was ready for bedtime. But fifteen-year-old Arya Stark was far from being ready for sleep. As soon as her wristwatch alarmed, she immediately rose up from her bed and slowly opened the door.

 

            She let her head peek through her door before finally deciding that the coast was clear. She was bringing along with her a huge black garbage bag, but it did not contain any garbage at all. Slowly, she walked towards the door next to hers and gave two knocks. Her brother, Jon, carefully opened the door. She didn’t say a word and just gave him an approving nod and walked away with her sinister lop-sided smirk.

 

            Instead of heading towards the elevator, she found her way to the window in the kitchen that led to the fire exit. The whole penthouse was already dark save for the light in the foyer as the rest of her family retired in their respective rooms for a good night’s sleep.

 

            As soon as she went down the stairs in the fire exit that led to one floor below, she took off her teal satin robe, revealing a huge grey hooded jacket and baggy pajamas. She then stuffed her robe inside the black garbage bag. Bringing the hood up to cover her face, she went back inside the elevator.

 

            The elevator stopped on the second floor of the building and she got off, carrying along with her the black garbage bag to make it seem like she was just going to take the trash out. As soon as she was outside the back part of the building, she removed her hooded jacket, pajamas and her bunny slippers altogether, stuffing it inside the black garbage bag and revealing her actual clothes.

 

            She wore a very short black skater skirt inches way above her knees, matched with a black sleeveless see-through top that almost showed her bare back and purple bra. Her knees were covered with some red and black striped knee-high socks and she was wearing her high-cut black Chuck Taylor sneakers. Finally, she untied her hair and let it down just below her shoulders. She only put the black garbage bag in the corner and she was ready to party out that night.

 

            This was her usual routine almost every Friday night ever since she started hanging out with her friends from school who had also introduced her to some new friends from the other exclusive schools surrounding King’s Landing. Only her brother, Jon, knows of her other life at night. He had even been diligent enough cover for her, especially with sneaking into her room and pretending that he was her sleeping on her bed when their father would come to check her at midnight.

 

            As soon as Arya was already a few blocks away from their apartment, Brea’s black BMW stopped right before her with Pandora on the passenger seat. “The coast is clear. Hop on.” Brea shouted from the driver’s seat, beaming widely at her. Arya got in to her car and they drove off to their classmate, Taylor’s huge mansion which was an eight-minute drive from Arya’s apartment.

 

Taylor was throwing out a huge party that night because her parents were out of town for a couple of weeks. Brea parked her car a few blocks away from Taylor’s house. Arya was already smoking her first stick of spliff while she was walking with them to the party. She had managed to put on some really dark eyeliner on her eyes and thick mascara on her lashes and put on some black smokey-eye makeup.

 

“Your eyes really look stunning, Arya! You know you don’t seem like one who cares about makeup but when you do have them on, you’re like really totally gorgeous!” Pandora remarked as they were walking along the sidewalk. Arya just rolled her eyes and gave her friend her usual lop-sided smug grin. She then puffed a thick air of smoke from the spliff she was smoking.

 

Most of Arya’s family, save for Jon, was never really aware of her sneaking out to party almost every Friday night. Sure they all thought of her as a wild, carefree and free-spirited girl but not really to the point of smoking weed and cigarettes and doing some underage drinking, and Arya was very keen of keeping it from them. In fact, there were more instances when Arya had to wear a mask in front of her parents just so that they won’t have to say anything more to her about how she needed to become more like her sister than being some rebellious Northern girl like how her Aunt Lyanna used to be.

 

But apart from her rebellious and wild tendencies, what made Arya distinct from the rest of her age group was the fact that she understands that being a teenager can be very complicated. She had recognized that fact long before just from merely observing others make mistakes, as she was noted to be wiser and smarter compared to others beyond her years. This is one of the reasons why she became friends with Pandora and Brea, it’s because they are smart like her and they never try to conform to what society dictates as ‘cool’ and ‘in.’ They blend into the crowd but they refuse to be like the crowd. They all know that high school is just a temporary thing but they are still living in the moment and trying to savor and enjoy their younger years.

           

            As soon as they arrived at Taylor’s mansion, they were welcomed by the rest of the girls from her grade as well as the other students her age coming from exclusive schools in King’s Landing who had managed to sneak out from their houses. The music was too loud but not really the loud music that Arya has been accustomed to as she had always had a flare for rock music rather than the house music being played in the party. Everyone was already drinking and getting high with smoking more weed. Brea on the other hand started to play her mixes when it was her turn to be the DJ in the party.

 

            Since Arya was never into parties and she only came for the booze and the spliff, she found her way towards the corner of the house near the patio to finish her third stick of weed that night. Even if she was already quite high, she had still managed to keep herself sane and she was never one to give in directly to getting drunk from alcohol. She unusually had a strong resistance from these kinds of substances.

 

            Suddenly, she felt someone grab her waist. “Hey there, Arya Stark. You look as stunning as ever.” Her friend, Edric Dayne greeted her, bringing her closer to him and putting his arms around her waist. Arya just rolled her eyes at his actions as she was already used to his smug disposition ever since she met him in her first week at Constance Billiard, thanks to Brea and Pandora.

 

“Ned.” She greeted back coldly, puffing smoke out from her lips and rolling her eyes once again. Edric got the stick of spliff from her fingers and started to smoke it himself. Edric Dayne is from the same grade as hers and is a student at Brown School for Boys which was just across her school.

 

            “You’re so fucking hot, Arya. It’s just really sad that you always turn down guys who want to have sex with you.” He whispered in her ear seductively although he meant it as a subtle jape because he knew right at the start that he could never have her. She just heaved out a deep sigh and snorted. “Not really interested, Ned. You can bugger off now. Or you can just go fuck someone like Pandora or Brea for all I care.” She told him coldly, pulling away from him. She saw the playful pout on Ned’s lips.

 

            “But I want you, Arya. Why do you always have to play so hard to get? You don’t want to remain a virgin for the rest of your life, do you?” He protested playfully. Arya just gave him a smirk. “Oh, I love myself being a virgin.” She said, smiling impishly. Then she drew closer to his ear. “I love seeing the agony of guys drooling over untouchable virgins. Now that’s way more interesting, don’t you think?” She whispered seductively.

 

            Then she pulled away and gave him a smirk and got the weed from his fingers and started to smoke on it again. Edric just shook his head in disbelief. “You know there’s no one else who has that ideology of yours, Arya Stark.” He remarked. “That’s because I’m the only Arya Stark.” She said confidently, then she put an arm around Edric, starting to dance to the house music playing in the party.

 

Despite Edric’s constant advances on her, she knows that he still respected her for her views and because of that, Arya considered him to be one of her few friends in King’s Landing, along with Pandora and Brea. He was one those friends whom she felt at ease and not really awkward at all. “Nah, forget about fucking you, Arya. You’re still a great friend and it’s all that matters, you know that.” Edric told her, smiling and giving her a wink. “That’s really heartwarming, Ned.” She told him albeit sarcastically. “Also, imagine how fucking awkward that would be if we both start fucking. Gross.” She added as they walked back towards the party. Edric just let out a short laugh as he put his arm around her waist.

 

            Regardless of her rebellious propensities, Arya stood out from the rest because of her own set of ideologies on how to handle her life, most especially her strong conviction of keeping herself intact in spite of the advances of other guys towards her. She has not even kissed any guy yet despite the wild parties she has been to, although she admits to having kissed some girls during truth or dare and out of sheer curiosity. Apart from that, Arya was never one to just give in to sex easily. She believed in waiting for the right time and the right person before doing the act itself.

 

            Hours of drinking, partying and smoking weed has passed when they suddenly heard sirens from outside the mansion as the police were getting closer. “Shit!” Arya cursed. “Let’s get out of here before the police will all catch us!” Edric exclaimed. All the young people partying in the house immediately fled as soon as the police arrived.

 

            Arya ran as fast as she could away from the house as she didn’t want to get caught in any way and have her parents find out what she has been doing. As soon as she was a good distance away from the house, she stopped to catch her breath. She noticed that no one was following her. As she was still panting and gasping for air, her eyes shifted to a garage with the lights still open. It was more like a car shop on closer look.

 

            She slowly paced towards the shop across the street and silently entered the garage so that she could hide from the cops for a few hours. Inside the garage, there was a car parked with the hood still open and the surroundings were quite messy with some grease and tools scattered around. Arya stood at the corner and continued to study the whole place.

 

            “What are you doing?” Came a sudden gruff and low voice from a guy who was almost like Jon and Robb’s age. Arya jumped in fright. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the sight before her, she realized that he was the same guy from the subway train. This time he was wearing a grey grease-stained shirt which clung tightly to his muscled arms and chest. She swallowed the lump on her throat the moment their eyes met. _Shit. It’s him_. She thought, a sudden blush creeping through her cheeks.

 

            “Well, uhm…” Arya was lost for words. Then she heard the siren of the police car again. Arya ran behind him and his broad back as if to hide away from the police searching the area. “Please. You didn’t see me.” She implored, her grey eyes looking at those blue ones. The guy just nodded dryly, then one police officer came knocking on the door to the garage as Arya carefully hid herself. From where she was hiding, she couldn’t hear the conversation between him and the police.

 

            Moments later, the tall guy emerged back into the garage. “You can come out now. They’re gone.” He told her. Arya came out from where she was hiding and faced the guy. “Err, thanks, really.” She told him sheepishly. “It’s nothing. Why are those cops after you anyway? Did you get into some sort of trouble?” He asked seriously. Arya just shook her head. “Not really. Well, there was this house party we are in which was sort of illegal and something.” She admitted. The guy just looked at her incredulously. “Another of those rich-kids’ parties then huh? I see.” He surmised. “And as far as I can recall, you’re the girl from the subway train who had this fancy schoolgirl uniform and loud Deftones ringtone, right?” He asked.

 

            Arya nodded in retort. “Unfortunately, yes.” She replied, trying to maintain her calm composure despite the wondrous site of his massive frame before her. She didn’t want to give the guy the impression that she found him attractive because in the first place, Arya Stark does not do attraction, or so she thought.

 

Some moments later, She soon began to relax inside the garage and then she pulled out a stick of weed from the lace strap tied to her thigh and started puffing out smoke. “Getting stoned, are we?” The guy suddenly spoke, pointing at the weed she just lit with her lighter. Arya just looked at him, feigning indifference and offered her weed to him. “Want some?” She asked. She noticed the guy pulling out a box of cigarettes himself and lit his own stick with his lighter and began puffing out smoke soon enough. “I’m fine with my cigarettes, thank you very much.” He retorted.

 

“Though you’re too young to get stoned. Wasting your life away so soon then?” He noted. Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “Just because I get stoned doesn’t mean I’m ‘wasting my life away’ as you call it. Besides, getting stoned is not at all directly proportional to being a dumb stupid idiot like what most shallow-minded people think.” She told him indignantly. “And don’t be stupid.” She added angrily.

 

“I’m stupid now? Well for one, I just saved your life tonight from all those cops.” He pointed out, puffing an air of smoke. Arya just raised an eyebrow at him, her gaze intimidating him. Then she noticed him heaving a deep sigh as he raked his mussed up black hair with his fingers. “But I guess you’re right. I don’t have the right to be prejudiced in any way. You talk and look smart for a girl your age though.” He added.

 

            With that, Arya’s face lightened up but only in a subtle way. She just raised an eyebrow at him. “You think so?” She asked with an incredulous tone just to challenge him. The guy just shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He said with uncertainty. They fell silent for a few seconds. Arya’s eyes traveled back to the whole garage. “So, is this where you live?” She asked him out of nowhere just so she could break the awkward silence.

 

            The guy shook his head. “Not really. I work here as an assistant mechanic.” He retorted plainly. “How about you? Aren’t you supposed to be home now?” He added. Arya just looked at him seriously. “I should be but I just sneaked out. I don’t want to go home yet.” She replied. “Well, I’m closing the shop and I’m going home now. You should go home too. You don’t know the dangers that lurk in the streets of King’s Landing especially for girls like you.” He said as he motioned to gather all the tools scattered in the garage and put them in its proper place.

 

            Arya was taken aback at his statement. “What’s that supposed to mean? I can well take care of myself and I’m not a weak girl!” She spat. He looked at her still holding his serious facial expression. “I didn’t mean it that way. Even if you think you’re strong enough to take care of yourself, there are still those crazy fuckers who are a lot stronger than you who can do you enough harm.” He explained. Then he heaved out a sigh again. “Let me just take you home. I feel that I’m now responsible for you, you know, now that you came inside the garage without any prior notice.” He added.

 

            Arya sighed in defeat as she crossed her arms on her chest. “Well I guess I’ll let you take me home then. I know I can take care of myself and all but seeing that you practically saved my life tonight from the cops… I guess I can trust you.” She said plainly. “But first, let’s eat in some diner or something. I’m really famished.” She added. The guy just looked at her and nodded. “As you wish.” He said coldly. She noticed he was really quite the serious type.

 

            As soon as the guy finished keeping the tools in its proper place, he then took off his grey shirt in front of her, showing his well-toned body. She could swear that his body was made up of more muscles than any anatomy book she could find. He got a towel from his backpack and wiped the grease and the sweat from his arms, face, neck and chest, then he got a clean white shirt and wore it. He looked cleaner this time but he just left his mussed up hair as it is.

 

            The lights in the garage were finally turned off and the guy locked the doors shut. He led her at the back of the building where he had parked his huge black motorbike. He handed her an extra black helmet and he started the engine. Arya took the helmet and looked at him curiously. “Do you always bring an extra helmet with you all the time?” She asked cautiously. He looked at her. “No. It’s my ex-girlfriend’s. It just so happened that it’s in my bike today.” He retorted casually. “That’s neat.” Arya remarked rather sardonically.

 

            “So where do you want to eat?” The guy asked her. Arya just looked at him and bit her lip. She didn’t really know King’s Landing yet, save for some of her classmate’s houses where they hold their Friday night house parties, seeing that she had only been in the capital for a few months. The guy gave her a subtle smirk which she had noticed was for the first time that night. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Arya just gave him an abrupt smile and nodded. “Yeah. Sort of.” She replied sheepishly. “Well then, I know just the place. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He gave her an assuring smile.

 

“Yeah sure, but then again don’t presume that I don’t know how to take care of myself. I’m just giving you the honor to bring me to that place, is all.” She said defensively. “Oh yeah? Always the strong and independent little girl, are you?” He told her sarcastically. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not a little girl! I’m fifteen!!!” She spat indignantly. “You’re small for your age.” The guy remarked, giving her a small snigger.

 

“And you’re big for your age. That makes us even!” She said. “So you think you’re so smart to know my age then?” He told her. Arya crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “You’re nineteen or twenty-two-ish.” She guessed with confidence. “Do I look really that old to you? I just turned twenty, just so you know.” He told her, facing her with a smug grin. Arya heaved a sigh of defeat. “Whatever. Let’s go.” She said, pushing him slightly.

 

            Arya rode at the back of the guy in his motorbike and he brought her to a cozy and simple café just a few blocks from the garage. The café’s name was Tiffany’s, she noted, and it did have a really simple yet stunning interior design with avant-garde furniture designs. Most of all, there were only a few patrons inside. The guy opened the door for her and let her inside. The air-conditioning was quite cold like the weather back in Winterfell.

 

            Her eyes travelled around the small place and it smelled of coffee and something else that she just couldn’t figure out. The ambiance gave a soothing relief to her senses especially that she still couldn’t bring herself to be complacent with this guy she barely even knew. The guy led her to a table near the window and he took a seat across her.

 

            “They also serve meals here aside from the coffee and pastries. I can assure you that their food is really good.” The guy told her, slightly inclining his head towards her. The music inside was quite loud but it played a soothing indie song that she also digs in. “I can see that. You’re practically endorsing the whole place.” She retorted, giving him a slight smile as she crossed her arms.

 

            Arya ordered a bacon-and-egg meal with extra mashed potatoes and of course, extra bacon and hot organic green tea and water for her drinks. It was a surprise that the coffee shop served her favorite green tea from The English Tea Shop. The guy just ordered a quarter-pounder cheeseburger, French fries and water. “That’s a lot for a small girl like you.” He remarked as they were waiting for their orders. “I’m hungry. I always eat a lot when I’m hungry.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders dryly.

 

“But I’m rather surprised. Green tea? That’s a first. Most girls your age would rather order some diet soda or something.” He added, giving her a chortle. Arya looked at him and grinned at his reaction. “Well, I don’t believe the shit that is the diet soda. Like seriously? Why would I even go on diet when I’m so skinny already?” This time, the guy laughed at her for the first time, his blue eyes gleaming which she realized were really beautiful. She just rolled her eyes instead.

 

            “You’re a funny and an interesting fifteen-year-old, and gods, we’ve been talking shit here but I don’t really know your name yet.” He said. Arya gave him her trademarked eyebrow raise. “What’s _your_ name?” She asked instead, sounding so bossy and suspicious. “Always the suspicious one, are we? I promised to take good care of you, so I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. And it’s Gendry, by the way. Just Gendry. No last names please.” He retorted. Arya noticed that somehow he has lightened up to her the moment they arrived at Tiffany’s.

 

            Gendry then extended his callused hand to her for a handshake. Arya took it with only a slight hesitation this time. “What’s with holding off your last name? Are you someone important then?” She eyed him suspiciously. Gendry shook his head as he released her hand. “No, not really. I just think that when you’re getting to know a person, his or her last name does not really matter.” He replied. “You haven’t told me your name yet.” He added, his blue eyes turning serious.

 

            Arya just let out a small sigh. “It’s Arya St—just Arya.” She almost slipped off. She was somehow used to having her complete name said out loud instead of just her first name. “Cool name.” Gendry remarked. “Smashing.” Arya told him sarcastically and they both fell quiet for a few seconds until their orders finally came. She helped herself with a bite of bacon first and then took a forkful of mashed potatoes. Her meal really tasted so good.

 

“So Arya, where are you from?” Gendry asked, breaking the silence. “We originally came from the North and my parents have decided to move here to the capital. Some family business and shit.” She retorted dryly, keeping her composure as she continued to eat. “I see. That figures then.” He told her as he continued to study her as she ate. Arya stopped eating and looked at him in question. “Why? What have you figured out?” She asked, for a moment worrying that he might discover who she really was.

 

“Judging from the way you carry yourself, you’re not just some commoner. Are you from a known family in the North? You look pretty much like a highborn yourself. Not that I am being judgmental and all. But you just seem like one, and I can sense it.” He asked her again, this time, he had a knowing grin on his face. Arya had to keep calm from letting out any hints of who she really was. She just shrugged and looked at him seriously. “No, not really. I’m just some random person from a fairly common family.” She lied.

 

It was Arya’s turn to ask him questions just so he wouldn’t have time to think of any to ask her. “So what do you do aside from working at the car shop?” She asked. “Well, I’m still in my second year at the university studying Mechanical Engineering. I’m quite behind with my other subjects actually since I’m also working at the shop. Been working there for as long as I can remember. Helps me pay for college, my rent and my bills.” He replied as he ate the last of his fries.

 

“Wow. So you live by yourself then? Where are your parents? You seem independent enough seeing that you pay for everything.” Arya asked again rather bluntly. She noticed Gendry’s expression turning stolid again as he reluctantly tried to find an answer to her question. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to… Sometimes I have these tendencies to get really curious and ask just about anything that comes out from my mind. It’s like word-vomit.” She apologized.

 

“It’s okay.” Gendry just gave her a slight smile. “My mum died when I was little and I got adopted after.” Was his short retort. His expression indicated that he didn’t want to talk about it so Arya just didn’t broach the subject further so she just tried to think of another topic.

 

“But then again, you’re taking up engineering. You’ve got to be shitting me! I mean how cool is that?” She exclaimed, her eyes widening at her remark. “Or maybe it’s remarkable to me because I just suck big time at math and all those numbers and shit.” She added, slowly opening up herself to him. She soon came to realize that she felt comfortable around Gendry for no apparent reason at all.

 

            “So you must really be good at mathematics then?” She asked again. Gendry just shrugged. “I don’t know. But I pass my math subjects all the time. I had to pass them or else I’ll lose my scholarship, and I don’t really want to pay to take again the classes I failed. You know how much the university gets so expensive each year.” He replied. Arya just nodded in understanding. He really was a hardworking guy.

 

“But you seem to like math or else you wouldn’t take up engineering and physics. Why?” She asked again. She had a lot of questions in her mind right now that she even forgot the bacon and mashed potatoes on her plate. “Because it’s the same in every country.” Gendry replied but it sounded more like a question. “That seems real deep.” She said sardonically. Then she added. “But I suck at math, really.” “Maybe you’re just too lazy to analyze it.” Gendry told her calmly. He did get a point. She could really be a lazy ass. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She finally said, sighing.

 

            After they have finished their meal, Gendry insisted that he pay for everything and Arya being more stubborn than him protested that she should pay the bill until finally they both came to a solution to pay for their own meals instead.

 

Gendry sent her home, and she made him stop his bike at the back of the building for lesser suspicion from the people, including Jon, who was already waiting for her. She then picked up the black garbage bag she placed at the corner and pulled put her robe and slippers and put it on. She noticed Gendry grinning at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “Now that’s a cunning move there.” He remarked.

 

Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Shut up.” She hissed as she stuffed her Chucks inside the plastic bag. As soon as she was done, Gendry got off his motorbike and came to face her. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Arya.” Gendry told her. Arya flashed a wide grin at him. It was then she had realized that they would get along pretty well. “Likewise, Gendry.” She said.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

One afternoon, Arya’s class was dismissed earlier than the usual again, as soon as she went out of their huge school gates, her feet dragged her instantly to the car shop where Gendry was working. She had been visiting the shop regularly ever since they knew each other.

 

Arya had felt her stomach grumbling since their second period in the afternoon so she bought some take out Dim sum for her and for Gendry to indulge. There were no customers at the car shop when she arrived, not even a shadow of Tobho was around so she found her way inside. She walked along the garage to look for her friend. There were several cars parked inside waiting to be fixed as she passed by. “Gendry?” She called out. “Hello?” After a few heartbeats, she then heard some clacking of tools on the floor and he emerged from under the car.

 

He was still lying on the floor when he greeted her. She was just standing a few feet over him. “Hey, Arya.” He greeted back, smiling warmly and looking up at her. Arya noticed that he was half-naked, wearing only his faded jeans and shoes. Arya bit her lip at the marvelous sight before her, not that she had admitted it herself, but her insides were suddenly going on a rampage. His chest had sweat all over and some grease here and there and her fingers suddenly twitched in autonomic response to feel the need to run them along the crevices of his muscled body. Arya Stark had never felt so awed by such sight before that she herself forgot how to breathe.

 

“Enjoying much your view?” He suddenly spoke as he teased her from where he lay. There was that usual smug grin spreading across his face. Arya flustered at his statement. “Am not, stupid!” She exclaimed indignantly. “I brought some Dim sum. You can join me if you like. As for me, I’m fucking hungry.” She added showing the paper bag of Dim sum before him. She heard Gendry chuckling on his position as if he had not heard what she just said. He seemed to have remained focused on the sight right before him.

 

“Nice panties. Blue is indeed the warmest color.” He suddenly said, now grinning impishly from ear to ear. He then motioned to stand up, still looking at her with mischief. Arya could feel her blood increasing in amount on her cheeks. “That’s teal and black to you, you fucking perv.” She spat as she huffed a sigh. Gendry was now standing very tall right before her. “I was just making out what I’ve seen from where I was lying down. Your panties are just so blue to me underneath your stockings.” He blurted out rather bluntly in an unusual raspy voice. His gaze seemed like he was suddenly being entranced.

 

Arya gave him a slight shove on his bare chest, careful enough for her hand not to linger too long or else it might start touching him on its own accord. The impact woke him up from his trance-like state. “I don’t care what you’ve seen from under my skirt, you stupid asshole. There’s really nothing much to be seen there.” She told him, trying her very best not to give away from the sudden outburst of feelings she was trying to hide. “Besides, I’m so fucking hungry. So if you’re not eating, then I get first dibs on whatever’s in this paper bag.” She added, grinning wickedly.

 

Gendry raised an eyebrow at her. “No fair. You practically know what’s in that paper bag. Why do you get to have first dibs? Don’t I have the right to have the first dibs?” He suddenly questioned her albeit playfully. “You could’ve had the first dibs if only you didn’t sneak under my skirt and be such a perv.” She told him rolling her eyes. Gendry just smirked at her and walked towards the chair where he hung his white shirt. He wiped his chest with his towel and put on his shirt. _Finally_. She sighed. The distraction was finally over. But at the back of her mind, she finally gave in to the thought that a shirtless Gendry was definitely very attractive.

 

Arya really did not know how it all started but it just felt like they have already known each other for a long time. Gendry had even become more comfortable with her. He even started sharing to her anything about himself as well as ask questions to her in turn to get to know her more.

 

            Gendry took a break from his work and ate with Arya in the small pantry inside Tobho’s shop. They were talking more than they were eating actually. “How about your favorite color?” Gendry asked her. Then right before Arya could reply, he suddenly answered for her. “No wait, it’s teal or blue, right?” He asked, winking at her. Arya rolled her eyes. “It’s teal, stupid. And I like white or black. Depends. How about you?” “Blue.” He replied casually. Then he shot another question. “Favorite TV series?” Arya grinned at him too excitedly. She had always loved watching TV shows and there was no denying that she was a couch potato, even back in Winterfell. “The Big Bang Theory. The IT Crowd. Criminal Minds. Dexter. Hannibal. House, MD. CSI.” She replied with utmost eagerness.

 

            Gendry gave an all-out snort. “You’re a closet nerd and a serial killer, are you?” He mocked her, shaking his head while laughing. “Fuck you, those shows are awesome! At least they’re better than the Kardashian cunts!” She exclaimed. Gendry looked at her intently when he replied, “Yeah, you’re right. I love Dexter and The Big Bang Theory too. I just never really had the luxury to watch them all.” He explained. Then a grin spread across his face. “Though I was expecting you to answer Gossip Girl, Desperate Housewives and 90210 as your favorites.” He jested. Arya only snarled at him. “Oh yes, they’re my favorite shows of all time. Isn’t it wonderful?” She told him, flashing a fake smile that more looked like a grimace. Gendry laughed at her retort endearingly.

 

            “Favorite movie?” It was Arya’s turn to ask. “V for Vendetta.” He retorted. Arya’s eyes widened in shock. “No shit. That’s my favorite movie too!” She exclaimed rather loudly. Gendry looked into her steely grey eyes with sheer admiration, “Those movies and shows that you watch actually tells me a lot about yourself. No wonder you seem so…” He trailed off as he tried to search for the right word to describe her. “Revolutionary?” Arya asked, arching her eyebrow, guessing. “Extraordinary. Different. And yes, revolutionary.” He retorted, flashing a warm and attractive smile. Arya felt her breath hitch just looking at him but she managed to snort back as she replied, “You’re too kind, really. I think dystopic and dysfunctional, average, every day, sane psycho teenager would best describe me. Even my mother and my sister calls me weird.” She told him a matter-of-factly. “ _When you live in a cookie-cutter world, being different is a sin_.” She quoted, huffing a frustrated sigh. It was true. She was weird in the eyes of her mother and sister which is why her mother tried to enroll her in different sorts of lessons when she was younger—to mold her social graces to prepare her for society and to make her a proper lady. “You’re not actually weird for me, no, not really.” He objected. “You’re… interesting.” He suddenly told her in his serious voice. “A rare kind.” He added. Arya felt her cheeks warming and blushing at what he just told her. “Thanks, I guess.” She said sheepishly. A few seconds of silence fell upon them which gave Arya ample time to finish her Dim sum.

 

“How about your favorite band?” Gendry asked, breaking the silence. “Where’s Fluffy.” Came her short response. Gendry’s face lightened up. “They’re my favorite band in the world.” He told her. Arya gaped, “Shut up! They’re _my_ favorite band in the world!” She exclaimed. It earned a short boyish giggle from Gendry. “So can you tell me how cool Fluffy is?” She said to him, smiling widely at the thought of her favorite band. “I actually have all their CDs and their other ‘underground’ songs’ that were not released in their official albums.” Gendry said with pride. “No shit! How did you get them?” She asked him. “I have a friend who’s in this other band who is somewhat friends with Where’s Fluffy.” He smugly replied. “You have to give me a copy of their underground songs, Gendry! Oh my god!” Arya literally jumped from her seat, squealing excitedly. He let out a hearty laugh. “Sure, Arya. Anything for you.” He told her. “How about you, what do you like in Where’s Fluffy?” It was his turn to ask her. “It’s basically their mystery that’s had me drawn to them. You know, it’s about the whole chase that’s made them that interesting, especially when you go out to look for clues to their secret shows. People always love mysteries, don’t you think?” Came her statement. “You’re absolutely right.” He acquiesced.

 

Their conversations were soon getting deeper after a few minutes that passed, with each question a step closer to getting to know him further. There was indeed something more to those attractive looks and beautiful blue eyes, Arya realized. He was more than meets the eye. She found that Tobho Mott was his foster father and that he lived with his foster parents after his real mother died and that he had to work hard to earn money to pay for his bills and rent and that he has an engineering scholarship at one of the country’s top universities where almost all the people who go there are highly intelligent and intellectual. Aside from that, he has a deep passion for cars, mechanics and well, fixing things. _Shit_. Arya cursed inwardly. _Who is this guy? And where has he been all my life?_ Came the sudden downpour of her unbidden thoughts. She had to berate herself for suddenly considering the thought of having a crush on him for being so attractively amazing in so many ways. Gods, she couldn’t just turn out like Sansa right now. Arya Stark doesn’t do this kind of thing but she just couldn’t help it. He was just so…so _everything_. She tried to shake off those alien thoughts when she tried to rack her brain for any question she could formulate about him, just so that she could have a distraction from delving into those dangerous thoughts.

 

Then she finally remembered the question that puzzled her even on their first meeting some weeks ago, “What is your last name? And what’s really your reason for holding off telling me?” She asked him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him. She saw him flinch at her question but he finally breathed out a sigh of resignation. “I just don’t find it necessary, that’s all.” Came his short response. “But anyway, if you really want to know, it’s Waters-Bar—“ “Gendry!” Tobho suddenly called out from outside the pantry of the shop, breaking their conversation and interrupting him. Gendry immediately stood up and walked towards Tobho, stopping at the door and leaning on the side, giving her a good view of his broad back under the shirt that fit him perfectly. There was just something about guys wearing white t-shirts. “Yes? What is it? Arya’s here, by the way.” He told him. Tobho looked over at Arya, peeking through Gendry’s broad shoulders and massive height, giving her a warm smile and waving at her. “Good evening, Arya.” Tobho greeted. “Good evening, too, Mr. Mott!” She greeted good-naturedly before looking at the time on her black digital wristwatch. _Shit. I’ve overstayed! Mother is going to fucking kill me!_ She cursed inwardly but she tried to remain calm, slowly rising up from her seat. “Son, don’t forget to visit the house this weekend. Your mother wishes to see you.” She heard Tobho tell Gendry. Gendry smiled at his foster father and nodded his head, “Sure, I’ll be there to stay the night. Tell mum I miss her too.” He retorted.

 

Arya cleared her throat as she approached them. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get going now. I haven’t noticed the time…” She told them but she was facing Gendry. He turned to look at her, “Let me just drive you home. I’m done for the day anyway.” He offered her kindly. “Alright then.” Arya agreed. Picking up her satchel bag and school blazer from her seat after throwing away the trash from their take out, she went out of the pantry to follow Gendry at the back of the garage.

 

She found herself surprised to be standing before a shiny black Mitsubishi Evo. It was so sleek that it looked brand new. “Wow! Is that your new car? That’s a Mitsubishi Evo, right?” She found the need to ask him to confirm. Gendry smiled at her, unlocking the doors. “Impressive. You know your cars well. Yes, it’s an Evo and yes, it’s my car but it’s not new. I’ve had this for years.” Came his calm retort. “How come I’ve only seen this now? I’ve always seen you with your black motorbike though.” She said. “I often use my motorbike at work and the Evo for racing.” He retorted plainly. Observing the exterior and the interior of the car, especially its lowered body, it was indeed customized for drag racing, just like her brothers’ cars.

 

Then Arya’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Cool! You must really be a good and fast driver then. And your car… it looks so new to me…” She remarked. “Yeah, I’m basically married to my car right now. I always take care of her.” Came his short yet playful response as he opened the door of the passenger seat for her to get in. “Lucky car.” She muttered to herself, but since it was only within Gendry’s earshot, he had to ask, “What did you just say?” He said with a curious tone, narrowing his eyes at her. Arya felt her heart skip a beat as she bit her lip and looked at him guiltily, blushing profusely. “Nothing. I said your car is kick-ass.” She lied. _That was close_. Arya told herself. No way would she admit to him nor to anyone, perhaps not even to herself that she was utterly and undeniably attracted to him. She huffed a sigh when she got inside his car, pushing those thoughts of her unspoken attraction towards him away.

 

            Arya had basically made it a regular fashion to come by the shop after her classes, especially every Fridays and also on Saturdays. She would go there to observe Gendry or talk to him or eat together. Gendry’s foster father did not mind much that she has been a constant visitor in his shop anyway.


	5. B-Sides and Rarities (Arya)

The following two weeks at school during their free period, Arya was just sitting silently in her usual seat near the window as she was absent-mindedly looking at the splendid landscape of the school grounds. She felt her eyes drooping as the afternoon breeze swept through her face and her hair, giving her neck a soft tickle. She hid a silent yawn as she slowly felt her eyes finally closing shut.

 

She had unbuttoned her inner white button-down shirt and loosened the navy blue and white striped tie she was wearing. She took off her navy blue blazer which was supposedly part of her uniform and left it hanging at the back of her chair. Her blue and white plaid skirt was hiked up a little to show more of her sheer black stockings and she had removed her black shoes. If her mother could see her right now, surely she would get a lot of chastising for the outward debauchery she did to her school uniform.

 

As soon as she was about to finally welcome slumber, she heard giggling voices as her friends, Pandora and Brea, came inside the room and headed their way towards her. “Like gods! You know I don’t normally have an outright admiration towards guys, right? But this one’s really different and he’s even so gorgeous! I’m going to buy every magazine out there with him on it!” Arya head Pandora as she was ogling over the magazine she was bringing. “What’s the fuss all about?” She asked them, feeling annoyed at their loud giggles which caused her to wake up. Brea grabbed the magazine from Pandora’s hands and showed it to Arya.

 

“This. Is. What. It’s. All. About.” Brea told her stressing every word, and even the lesbian inside her could not hide her excitement. Her friend showed her a magazine with a guy in faded jeans whose chiseled body was carefully wrapped by his grey shirt and the growing stubble on his face made him ultimately and breathlessly attractive that she even felt her breath hike a bit.

 

On the next page, there was a picture of him wearing a buttoned plain shirt and jeans and some nerdy black glasses and his black hair was brushed up, emphasizing his sultry blue eyes. His eyes had a very different kind of blue, it was so striking and she thought those eyes seemed so familiar to her. She squinted for a closer look, then her eyes widened in shock.

 

            “Holy mother of—“ She cursed as she began to choke in her seat. “Hey, Arya, are you okay?” Pandora asked in concern as she gave a hard pat on her back. As soon as she managed to settle herself back, she looked at the magazine again. “Seven fucking hells!” She cursed loudly. Both her friends had a confused look. “That’s Gendry, right?” She had to ask them for confirmation. They both nodded in unison.

 

“Oh shit.” She cursed again. “Wait, you know him?” Pandora asked her. Arya felt her heart pounding fast but she had no apparent reason for her sudden reaction. Maybe it was because she could not believe that her newfound friend could be featured in the magazine. “Kind of.” She replied coldly, keeping her cool. Pandora practically wailed in front of her and giggled. “Oh my god! You know Robert Baratheon’s only son?!” Pandora exclaimed.

 

            Arya’s eyebrows raised in bewilderment and confusion. “Wait, what?” She asked. “Oh my god! You know him!!! You have to tell us how you knew him!” Brea was now almost shouting in excitement. “I don’t really understand what you’re all taking about.” Arya told them, trying to shove them away so that she could go back to her glorious impending sleep.

 

            “Can’t you see? This magazine featured an interview with this hot model, Gendry Baratheon, right after it has been discovered that he is actually Robert Baratheon’s bastard son!” Pandora filled in the gaps for her. Arya practically gave out a loud gasp. “No shit!” She exclaimed. “That sneaky little bullheaded bastard!” She spat _. No wonder that fucker didn’t ask for any last names during our introductions, it’s because he really is someone important. That stupid son of a bitch!_ She told herself angrily. Arya wasn’t sure why she was suddenly furious at him but maybe because he denied her the facts she needed to know about him.

 

            After their first meeting, she had actually made frequent stops at the garage almost every Friday night after hanging out with her friends, sometimes ever after her class in school. She practically didn’t stay long with her friends and instead spent more time with him at Tiffany’s talking just about anything under the sun. Now she has discovered that he actually left out a huge part of his whole life story. _That stupid bastard!_ She somehow felt cheated for having been left out.

 

She grabbed the magazine from Brea and began leafing through the pages of the interview angrily. He was actually featured in GQ Magazine, she realized. Hastily, she stood up from her seat and fixed her uniform, wearing back her blazer and shoes and basically stormed out of their classroom with the magazine, leaving Brea and Pandora to wonder.

 

She walked towards the huge soccer field near the back building and sat on one of the wooden benches there. The area was secluded and quiet, a good place for her to read through the interview. So she started reading the article about Gendry. The title says: _The Inglorious Bastard: Gendry Baratheon, Westeros’ The Next Best Thing._ The interview was dated just a few months before they left Winterfell.

 

_Get ready for the hottest new face in Westeros, Gendry_ _Waters-B_ _aratheon, son and heir_ _to_ _Westeros’ richest hotel tycoon, Robert Baratheon. With a gorgeous, drool-worthy face and body, and a super down-to-earth personality, all the girls will be left swooning at his feet in no time._

_GQ Magazine has been given this superb chance to interview Westeros’ Next Best Thing and we were lucky enough to get to know the man behind that gorgeous smile._

 

So, Gendry, how were you discovered as Robert Baratheon’s son? 

_I’ve been doing some little modeling here and there when Renly Baratheon basically discovered one of the magazines where I got featured on and he came to me personally and started asking me about my mum and what she looked like and if I knew who my father was. He said I was the splitting image of my father when he was younger. Then soon after, he did a DNA test of me and it was through the results that we all found out that Robert was really my father._

 

How did you feel then when you knew the results? 

_Of course I found it hard to believe at first. I mean, who wouldn’t? Your whole life you were made to believe that you didn’t have a father and that you’re a bastard and all, and here comes this explosive truth all of a sudden._

And how did it feel like having Renly Baratheon as your uncle? Especially after he had discovered you. And were you shocked or bothered at all of his sexual orientation _?_

_If anything, I’m totally not homophobic just to be clear. I believe that all people deserve to be respected because they are humans and not because of their own sexual orientation. I don’t have anything against lesbians or gay people to be exact. Taking my uncle for example. He’s the coolest person I’ve ever known. Well, him and Loras Tyrell. I mean your sexual preferences don’t really have to define you because it all matters on your personality. My uncle along with my father has been very supportive ever since they found me. My uncle takes care of the clothes I wear to some social events and I could say that he really has a great taste in fashion._

 

We’ve heard that you basically had to fend for yourself the moment your mother died. How did that affect you in some way? 

_Well, I was grateful enough to have been under the care of my_ _foster fathe_ _r, Tobho Mott, for some time then I soon started working for him so that I could pay for my school and now for the university and my rent and my bills. It was really a hard life for me but it got challenging every day. It gave me a sense of pride knowing that I can feed myself with the hard money I earned from working._

 

Tell us more about what you are taking up at the university. 

_I’m still a sophomore at the university taking up Mechanical Engineering with a major in Automotive Engineering. I’ve only taken a few units at school to make way for my work at the shop._

 

That must be tough. But you must really be good in mathematics and physics altogether.

_I can’t say I’m that good at all. But I just make it to a point that I understand our lessons and use them into application, and pass my subjects. That’s how I basically learn._

 

Aside from studying at the university, you’ve mentioned you’ve been working at Tobho Mott’s? Tell us more about it. 

_Well, I am an assistant mechanic in his shop, which is again really helpful in my studies because I get to fix and dissect cars and such, which I really like doing._

 

That’s good to know. You have passion in what you do which is really a plus factor for guys. Aside from working at the shop, what other jobs do you do? 

_I do part-time modeling. And I used to work at a restaurant as a waiter._

 

How were you discovered as a model? 

_It all boils down to the shop. There’s this talent scout who broke his car and I fixed it he saw me and asked me if I could do some modeling._

 

Well, it does show that you have a lot of potential, most especially that your body is very much gorgeous and sexy already. 

_You’re too kind, really (laughs.) Maybe this is the result of the years working at the shop._

 

So have you seen your father already? 

_Yes, I see him almost every week._

 

How was he like? 

_He’s sort of like me, maybe because of the distinct Baratheon features we both share, which probably helped my uncle Renly recognize me as my father’s son. And he’s kinda cool, like we get to talk about stuff like how he was when he was younger._

 

That’s great! We don’t really see these kinds of reunions often. So have you met the rest of the family? From your uncles to your step mother and step brothers and step sister? 

_Yeah, one time when I was formally introduced over dinner at the Baratheon manor with the Lannisters._

 

So have you already moved in to your father’s house? Or are you still living by yourself? 

_I actually told them that I would prefer living by myself especially now that I’m already twenty. Besides, my father’s house is really far from the university where I study._

 

We’ve also got news that your father was generous enough to give you a stunning penthouse apartment near your school and a brand new and super expensive black Koenigsegg CCX hypercar. How do you feel about that?

_It’s overwhelming really, and I truly appreciate his gifts. Though I have to admit that I only use the car if I feel like racing because I prefer using my motorbike and my Evo on the way to school, you know, less gasoline usage ergo lesser harm to the environment. I don’t really have much and I don’t really need that much so the apartment was too much, but I’m still thankful for it. At least I don’t get to pay for the rent anymore because the place is all mine._

 

So, you’re quite the environmentalist, are you?

_Well, sort of. As much as possible, I try to lessen any non-renewable energy usage and I’m also trying to find some other means of using stuff that is less harmful to the environment. I’m actually taking one subject at school about environmental mechanics. Although unfortunately, I have to admit, it’s still quite hard to totally eliminate the trash I produce from the products I consume._

 

Aside from the house and the car your father gave you, did he also offer to pay for your school tuition? 

_He actually did. But I told him I’ll pay the school myself, anyway, I still got a job at the car shop and I don’t have plans yet on leaving seeing that I would need this kind of exposure for my course and my major. But of course, I told him if I need anything I won’t hesitate to approach him. He might think I’m a snob and an ungrateful prick (laughs)._

What else can you tell us about yourself? 

_I guess you’ll all have to find out and see for yourself._

 

You seem like quite the mysterious guy then. What do girls think of you? 

_Like I’m a guy. Kidding. I don’t really know. They don’t tell me anything_ _and I didn't bother asking them_ _._

 

How many girls have you dated? 

_Not really much._

 

Are you the meticulous type of guy? 

_Not really. I do have my set of standards though in terms of dating. But when it comes to being friends with anyone, I can practically be anyone’s friend._

 

What are you looking for in a girl?

_Brains and wits. And being an independent woman is a huge wow factor for me._

 

Does it matter if she’s pretty or not? 

_That’s not even a question at all. If the girl has the brains, then she is smart enough to look good for herself._

 

What did you mean about “being independent” when looking for a girl?

_You know, not the clingy, needy and insecure type of girl. Someone who knows her capabilities and is confident enough of herself, and comfortable of her own skin, but not to the point of being too boastful. She’s someone who knows what she wants and tries to get what she wants. Someone who shows to the world that she doesn’t really need a man to make her life more colorful. That kind of independent girl._

 

Wow! That’s quite a first here in GQ Magazine! So do you think you’ve met the right girl for you?

_At some point I think I did when I dated my exes, because at some point they were right for me, but then some things which were inevitable really did not work out pretty well._

 

So are you friends with your exes? 

_Yeah. All’s well that ends well, yeah?_

 

How old were you when you first dated and had your first girlfriend? 

_I dated when I was about fourteen years old and I had my first girlfriend at fifteen._

 

So are you seeing someone right now?

_Not really. I try to focus on my studies first of all. That’s my top priority right now._

 

What are your interests? 

_Cars, racing, cars. And oh, I do a little cooking and I also listen to music like most normal people do._

 

You’re like the perfect guy already because you cook! What is your specialty? 

_Pasta. And some comfort food like cream of chicken soup._

 

You’ve mentioned about cars. So do you also race?

_Yes. When I have the time, I go to the King’s Landing race track a few miles away from the city and race there with my friends._

 

And what kind of music do you listen? 

_Hardcore, alternative, indie, rock, punk like The Ramones kind of punk._

 

Do you play a musical instrument? 

_No. I haven’t really had the privilege to learn one seeing that I grew up having almost nothing._

 

Does having nothing help you build your personality? 

_Of course. It can be pretty much easy when you have nothing, because nothing can’t be taken away from you,_

 

That’s deep! And whose philosophy did you believe in? 

_I guess the philosophy of Albert Camus. He’s an existential philosopher, in which he said that we live to keep the absurd alive._

 

You’re really very interesting indeed! This time, let’s talk about some random things about you. Do you smoke or drink?

_I_ _used to_ _smoke_ _on a daily basis but now rarely, a_ _nd_ _I d_ _rink occasionally._

 

What is your favorite food? 

_Gods, there are a lot. I eat almost anything and everything is my favorite (laughs). Maybe pizza and cheeseburger, I guess._

 

It’s quite hard to believe that you eat everything seeing that your body is so toned. How do you work out? 

_I don’t really work out as in work out in the gym. Maybe some little jogging here and there, and then lift some heavy stuff in the car shop. That’s basically how I managed to maintain my body._

Now, back to the random things. Boxers or briefs?

_Boxers. LOL_

 

Favorite color? 

_Blue_

 

Favorite movie? 

_V for Vendetta_

 

Favorite band?

_Where’s Fluffy_

 

Have you travelled abroad? 

_Nope_.

 

Celebrity crush:

_Natalie Portman_

 

Wow! Thank you for sharing a part of you with GQ Magazine. It’s really an honor to meet and get to interview the Gendry Baratheon. 

_No, thank you. It’s an honor to be here._

 

            Arya closed the magazine and threw it on the bench beside her. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She could not believe what she just read and it was taking quite some time for her to digest everything. _Seven hells, Gendry! Why haven’t you told you’re a fucking Baratheon, for gods sake!?_ She made a mental curse in her thoughts.

 

            A few more minutes after, her mobile phone buzzed and she received a text from Pandora. H _ey, where you at? Been looking all over for you!_ Arya immediately typed in her reply and hit on send _._ _Benches. Near the back building. Bring some food. I’m starving._ Arya replied.

 

Less than a minute after, her phone buzzed with Pandora's reply. S _ure. Be there in a few. You’ve got a lot to tell us on how you know the gorgeous Gendry Baratheon. ;)_ Arya didn’t reply this time but she just scoffed at her friend’s text.

 

            That Friday night, Arya intentionally did not pass by the car shop to meet Gendry. She couldn’t bring herself to face him just yet after all the things she read about him, which for her was kind of awkward but she didn’t really have any reason why.

 

She just went out with her friends as usual, with Edric Dayne and their gay friend, Mycah, who was also from Ned’s school and spent the rest of the night clubbing, partying, drinking and getting high.


	6. Perfection Through Silence (Gendry)

Gendry studied himself in the mirror for some final minor adjustments in the black suit he was wearing. He left out the option for a tie and instead just unbuttoned the topmost parts of his inner white shirt. He was still at his penthouse apartment, getting ready for the party which was held in honor of his official introduction to society as Robert Baratheon’s one true son and heir. It was to be held at King’s Landing’s finest and grandest hotel, which of course was owned by no other than his father.

 

            A lot of honorable guests from different houses across Westeros and prominent families were expected to be there. He had never been to any of these parties before, much less have one held for him and it made him a bit queasy knowing that he would eventually need to get used to this kind of life.

 

            His coal-black hair was neatly brushed up and he just shaved his growing stubble to look even more presentable for that evening. As soon as he found himself decent enough, he headed towards the building’s parking lot where he had parked his Mitsubishi Evo. He had to use the car this time so that it will not mess up his fancy get up.

 

            As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he was met with a lot of photographers and the press trying to get an interview from him. He just politely declined and quietly headed towards the hotel’s great hall where the party was being held. There were a lot of people inside the great hall already, socializing and drinking their cocktails. His uncle, Renly Baratheon, was the one who met up with him and welcomed him warmly.

 

“Nephew, it’s good to see you finally arrive.” Renly greeted him, giving him an abrupt hug. “Uncle. Good to see you too.” He replied, feeling a bit awkward with the whole situation. “You’re looking great. You have the stag in you that much I can see. Come, let me take you to your father. He has been looking forward to finally introducing you to society, to our people.” His uncle added, putting an arm around himas he led him to where his father was.

 

As they passed along the center of the great hall, all of the guests’ eyes were on him. He felt nervous at some point, even getting more conscious of himself, wondering if there was something wrong with his face or his outfit. He noticed that their expressions were mixed. Some just dropped their jaw at the sight of him, especially the younger girls who were around, some had suspicious eyes on him while the others were just plain curious.

 

As soon as they reached the center stage of the great hall, his father happily introduced Gendry to all the people around, welcoming him with applauses. He just gave everyone a short wave and gave out his biggest smile, recalling the photo shoots he had during his modeling days.

 

When he got off the stage, his father immediately introduced him to the important people who were at the party, especially the highborns coming from all corners of Westeros. Gendry couldn’t do anything more but try to put a smile on his face, be courteous and polite and try to blend in.

 

He was first introduced to his father’s best friend, Eddard Stark from Winterfell and his wife, Catelyn Stark. Gendry noticed how the Starks wore very simple yet elegant outfits, and they seemed good-natured. “Pleased to finally meet you, lad. Your father has told me so much about you. You indeed have his likeness.” Ned Stark greeted him, extending his hand to him. Gendry gave him a warm smile. “It is an honor to meet you, sir.” He retorted. Then he also gave his most sincere greetings to Catelyn Stark.

 

After all the formal introductions were made, which seemed like a thousand years for him, he found his way just outside the hotel’s great hall and towards a secluded balcony on the next floor. He needed to get some fresh air as the environment inside was slowly suffocating him. He let out a deep sigh as he sat on the marble railings on the balcony, overlooking Blackwater Bay. It was a splendid view from where he was seated and it soothed his tense body.

 

He never really had someone to talk to at the party which made his mood even more sullen. Then suddenly, his thoughts drifted to his newfound friend, Arya. He had to admit that he really had good and profound conversations with her despite their age difference. She was indeed smart and a bit different, in a good way. He soon began cursing himself for not having thought of inviting her to the party, much more ask for her bloody number.

 

In just only a few moments of enjoying his solitude, it was as if his silent prayer was heard by the seven gods when he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice behind him. “You look swell tonight.” The voice said, sounding quite indignant. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Arya. She looked glum and serious but he was more stunned to see her in a dress for the first time. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that hung just a few inches above her knees and it gracefully wrapped her petite body to perfection, showing the growing curves he had never seen from her before.

 

He cleared his head off the thoughts of her body. “Arya? What are you doing here?” He asked as he started to stand up and walk towards her, sounding very surprised but relieved at the same time. “What a sneaky little bastard you are.” She spat, although she said it in a cool and calm voice as she met his pace, slowly walking towards him, her arms crossed. She was wearing eye makeup that made her look like she was already eighteen but if anything, she looked very stunning and very beautiful. She had always looked good, no matter what outfit she was wearing. Gendry’s brows furrowed in question. “What’s up with the sour mood? What did I ever do to you?” He asked.

 

Arya shot daggers at him with her stare, yet she still remained so calm. “So it’s Gendry Baratheon, is it? Robert Baratheon’s one true son and heir. How exponentially clichéd.” She told him indignantly without breaking her poise. “Not bothering on telling me who you really were back then? Do you feel that fucking important? You think I fucking care who you are?” She told him again as she drew nearer to him, her eyes now giving him a fatal glare.

 

“I’m really sorry, Arya. I just didn’t find it that important to tell you who my father really was, nor what my last name was. It doesn’t matter.” He defended himself, explaining to her his reasons. Arya just shook her head. She really looked so different this time, it was like she had really justified the sophisticated outfit she was wearing that night because of her calm disposition. “What a wanker, and here I am so stupid enough to have blurted out my life to you, considering that it’s even the first time I have actually shared something about myself to anyone, especially to a _guy_. What a fucking bullheaded bastard.” She remarked. “Unfair, isn’t it?” She added.

 

“Well, the world was never fair.” He pointed out calmly. Arya began to somehow loosen up by giving him a smile, although he was not sure if her smile was real or just out of sarcasm or plain mockery. “Don’t be stupid.” She said. Gendry made a gesture of surrender. “Alright. Alright. I’m sorry.” He said. “Why are you here anyway?” He asked. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Some switches magically brought me here. Now isn’t that smashing?” She replied sarcastically.

 

“So your family must know my father then?” He asked again, still confused and ignoring her sarcasm for once. Arya continued to scowl at him. But soon after, she gave him a dangerous and knowing smirk. “Well you see, that actually depends.” She told him dryly, producing a stick of weed from her small purse and lighting it up with her lighter.

 

“What do you mean? Who are you really?” Gendry continued to ask her. Arya puffed out a thick air of smoke and looked at him knowingly. “Depends on who you want me to be.” She replied, her expression eliciting pure enigmatic prowess. Gendry just ran a hand on his hair in frustration. “Look, Arya, I’m really sorry if I didn’t tell you who I was. I really am.” He finally said, his voice softening. “Now, if I may, can we just get back to the beginning and formally introduce ourselves?” He suggested.

 

Arya met his gaze with her beautiful piercing grey eyes. She just looked so beautiful that night that it almost took his breath away, not that she was not beautiful most of the time. Then she slowly drew closer to him so that their faces were now inches close. He breathed in her scent which smelled like wild flowers and Arya. “There is no need… because you already know that I’m just Arya. Always have been.” She told him with a dangerous smirk, her voice sounding very seductive and equally mocking. Then she pulled away from their closeness.

 

She motioned to turn away from him after she put out her spliff without finishing the whole stick. “Well, I’ll see you around, Gendry fucking Baratheon.” She added with emphasis on his last name, slowly walking away from him. Gendry just stood there, dumbfounded, and he couldn’t quite figure if his mind was still trying to process who she really was or just merely stunned by her beauty that night.

 

It took quite some time for Gendry to try to catch up with Arya. It’s as if she was exacting her vengeance on him for not telling her everything. He tried to follow her but he seemed to have lost her to the great sea of people, highborns and socialites alike, swarming in the great hall and enjoying the party his father was hosting. “Fuck.” He muttered a curse under his breath as he could no longer find the girl who almost took his breath away.

 

As he stood near the entrance to the great hall, he was now beginning to wonder if seeing her in this event was all just a dream. He was proven otherwise when he felt someone bump on his shoulder. He soon woke up from his trance-like moment of thinking about her. “I’m sorry, mate.” The guy apologized good-naturedly. He had dark brown locks and grey eyes, and like him, he has a growing stubble which was freshly shaved. He seemed like someone about his age.

 

Gendry smiled at him. “No, it’s cool, mate.” He told him. “Enjoying the party, are you?” The guy asked him, standing beside him and looking at the throng of people in the great hall. He was holding a glass of champagne on each hand. Gendry just let out a short chuckle. “Yeah, enjoying like hell.” He told him. The guy handed out one glass of champagne to him and he willfully accepted it. “Here’s to one hell of a party.” The guy said, albeit sarcastically as he raised his glass for a cheer. Gendry soon came to realize that the guy hated parties as much as he does.

 

Then out of goodwill, the guy extended his hand to him. “I’m Jon, by the way.” He introduced himself. “Jon Snow, and yes I’m a bastard of the North. And it’s an honor to meet the Baratheon star of tonight’s party.” The guy named Jon Snow added. Gendry took his hand willfully. “Fuck last names. I’m also a bastard like you, Snow. And I know you also just had to comply attending this party like me.” He told him, smiling. Jon couldn’t help but snigger at his statement.

 

“Cool, then. Looks like we will really get along well. Considering our flare for fucking parties and shit." Jon Snow said as he took a sip of his champagne. Then they both ended up laughing. In the middle of their conversations, they were interrupted by two men in a neat suit and by the looks of it, they seemed like Gendry’s age as well. “Hey, don’t leave us out in the fun! What’s up?” The guy with the auburn locks said, putting an arm around Jon.

 

“Met a new friend here.” Jon replied to the other guy then he turned to Gendry. “Gendry, meet my half-brother, Robb Stark and the other bloke here is Theon of House Greyjoy. He’s actually Robb’s best friend.” Jon told him. “Robb, Theon, this is Gendry Baratheon.” This time, it was Robb and Theon who extended a hand at him. Gendry took their hands without hesitation. “Pleased to meet you, mates.” Gendry said, smiling.

 

“So both of you are Eddard and Catelyn Stark’s sons?” He asked Robb and Jon. “Aye. I’m the eldest for a few months and then the next is Jon.” Robb retorted. “That’s great. I have met your parents earlier. My father speaks fondly of your dad, they seem like brothers. Your family seems like a pretty cool bunch.” Gendry remarked. “Wait till you meet my other brothers and my sisters.” Jon said. Then his three new friends laughed in unison.

 

“So you’re the one they’ve been talking about, yeah? The man of the hour.” Robb asked, smiling impishly at him. His best friend, Theon, did the same. “Err, I’m not really sure who’s talking about me, but yeah. I’m Robert’s bastard son if that’s what you need to know. In fact, I’m more accustomed to being a Waters than a Baratheon.” He replied, giving yet again another awkward smile. Jon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “That’s fine, mate. You’ll get used to it. Until now, they still call me ‘Jon Snow’ even. Guess us bastards will never forget our natural names.” Jon told him, smiling warmly.

 

“We heard the pretty ladies talking about the hunk that is Robert Baratheon’s son, you lucky bastard. They practically want to spread their legs right in front of you just to get laid.” Theon told him, putting an arm around him. Gendry’s face gave a subtle flush and his ears turned red as well. “I’m not really too sure if that’s true.” He told them sheepishly. “You’re too humble. We just heard those girls earlier.” Theon winked at him.

 

The four of them exchanged casual conversations during the rest of the party and Robb and Theon even invited him to go clubbing after, with Jon tagging along. They were all amazed at his Mitsubishi Evo which he customized himself when they saw him drive on the way to the club. Robb and Theon were riding Robb’s car while Jon was in Gendry’s car.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

The following week, Gendry was not surprised that Arya did not visit him at the car shop, knowing that she was still pissed at him for not telling her who he really was. He just continued with his everyday life at the shop, hoping and wondering when Arya would appear again, but so much for wishful thinking, he knew that with a girl like her, he could never reach her standards, much less become her friend.

 

In his weekly visits to his father’s office, his father had invited him to come over at the Baratheon manor for dinner with the Starks the following weekend. His father practically mentioned that he ought to come so that he could get to know the Starks better since their families had been very close ever since. He dutifully agreed and promised his father that he will be coming home a day before the dinner so that he could also spend more time with him.

 

Gendry was clad in yet another suit again this time since dinner with the Stark family will be a formal one. There was a knock on the door just in time for him to finish putting on his black shoes. He opened the door, expecting someone to call him already. Gods know how much time he spent fixing himself up in his room. “Your father has called for you. The Starks have arrived.” One of his father’s many housekeepers informed him. “I’ll be right there. Thank you.” He replied. He heaved a deep sigh and went out of his room.

 

As soon as he was walking down the elegant staircase of the manor, he was surprised to see the Starks standing before him. He saw the familiar faces of Eddard, Catelyn, Jon, Robb and Theon. As soon as he stood beside his father, he was then introduced to the rest of the family. He was introduced to Jon and Robb’s younger brothers, Bran and Rickon and to their beautiful younger sister, Sansa.

 

Just when he thought that all the introductions were over, someone walked inside the huge main door. She was half-running as if she was late and was slightly panting. He could hear the sound of her heels clacking across the marble floor. Gendry’s eyes widened in shock to see Arya emerge from the foyer. She was wearing a little black backless dress that still emphasized her gorgeous body and she seemed taller from the black heels she was wearing. “I’m here. Sorry it took quite some time for me to park your car, Jon.” She heard him apologize to Jon while Jon was playfully mussing up her curled hair as if no one was watching them.

 

“Arya?” Gendry asked in shock. Everyone looked at him then at Arya. “Gendry.” She greeted plainly and coldly after she had finally composed herself. Gendry’s father looked at him in surprise. “You already know her, son?” He asked. Gendry nodded. “Well, yes. We met at the—“ Arya suddenly cut him off and filled in for him. “We met at Tiffany’s just a few months ago. He was kind enough to share his table with me. The café was quite full at that time.” She lied, narrowing her eyes at him. She obviously didn’t want her whole family knowing all the things she has been doing every Friday night when she sneaks out.

 

“Yes, that’s right. At Tiffany’s” He spoke as he covered for her, looking straight into her eyes. They were both gazing at each other then he noticed Arya finally giving him her usual glare. He just pulled out his casual knowing smirk at her as his eyes continued to pierce her. “Well then, now that that has been established, let’s have dinner. I’m famished.” His father announced.

 

As soon as they started walking towards the dining room, he noticed his father putting an arm around Arya and greeting her fondly. “You look very much like your Aunt Lyanna now that you’ve grown, Little Lya. So beautiful and carefree as ever.” His father told her. Arya just smiled sheepishly. “Err—thanks. Everyone else who knows her tells me so.” She replied. _No wonder she looks like my father’s deceased fiancée. It’s because she’s also a Stark_. He said to himself as he continued to furtively observe her.

 

Then after a few conversations with Arya, his father went back to talking with Ned, leaving Gendry walking beside her. “You really do look like your aunt, you know. You’re her spitting image.” He suddenly told her to break their silence. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “So they say. That is also the main reason why we share the same name…” She replied nonchalantly. Gendry furrowed his brows in confusion. “I thought your name was Arya.” She flashed her grey eyes at him then looked away. “Yes. It’s Arya Lyanna Stark.” She replied, refusing to hold his gaze. “Nice name then. I like it.” He remarked, smiling sincerely.

 

He was about to talk to her more about how unique her name was when Jon suddenly put an arm around him and Arya. “You two didn’t really meet first at the café, did you?” Jon asked in a low voice so that their parents will not hear him. Both Gendry and Arya shook their heads. “Remember when the police came to Taylor’s house party when I snuck out one Friday night? Well, he’s the one who sort of saved me when I hid at the car shop where he’s working.” Arya retorted dryly, refusing to have eye contact with Gendry.

 

“Oh, so you gave him a pain in the ass then?” Jon japed at her sister, mussing at her hair playfully. “I hope my little sister is not being such a prick. She could be so stubborn sometimes.” Jon told him, smiling. Gendry just laughed. “No, not at all. She’s a cool kid.” He replied, winking at Arya. Arya just rolled her eyes at him as usual. “I’m not a kid, you stupid!” She hissed in protest. Both guys just laughed at her.

 

“That’s not the way to treat a Baratheon heir, Arya!” Jon chided her, albeit playfully. Arya just scoffed and remained silent. The three of them were left walking behind as they all walked in the huge corridors towards the dining hall until Robb and Theon went back for them. “Hey there, Arya. So you already know our Baratheon hunk, huh? You’re lucky you personally know him. Did you know that we saw all the pretty ladies in the party basically wanting to spread their legs for your friend here?” Theon japed, putting an arm around Arya’s shoulders.

 

“Oh please, Theon. Don’t give our baby sister any ideas. She might want to throw herself at Gendry too.” Robb gave him a nudge on the head. Arya just raised an eyebrow at them. “Yeah right, as if I’d really like to throw myself at anyone. Fuck you! Give it a rest, you pricks!” She told them indignantly. They all laughed at her then she too gave in to grinning like at boy.

 

At dinner, Gendry was seated just across Arya. Their seating arrangements gave him all the more reason to throw furtive glances at her. She was just silently eating her dinner as the sound of Robert’s voice talking to Eddard Stark reverberated all over the huge dining hall. He noted even at meals how she could be prim and proper when eating while at the same time admitting to herself that she’s not really a proper lady. She is indeed a walking contradiction of all sorts.

 

A smirk formed on his face at the thought of Arya’s paradoxical tendencies. He was still secretly looking at her when she suddenly held his gaze for a lingering time. Then he could also notice the usual lop-sided curl on her lips as her dangerous eyes bore on him.

 

After dinner, he found her sitting on the wooden bench facing their estate’s huge garden fountain, already barefoot. She had placed her heels on the bench beside her and was absent-mindedly looking at the patterns of the water coming out of the fountain. “Not one for heels, I presume?” He asked her as he slowly walked towards her, his hands in his pockets. Arya averted her gaze at him. Her face made a sudden flinch. “Heels are a man’s invention designed to make it harder for a woman to run away.” Was her dry retort. Gendry just gave her a cheeky grin as he sat beside her on the bench.

 

“But I shit you not when I tell you that my feet really hurt. My mother and my sister practically shoved these in each of my feet. Can you imagine that?” She told him as she winced in pain. “Really great to see you here tonight, too. And you look great in that dress, by the way.” He complimented, winking at her. “Save your fucking flattery for someone who gives a shit, Gendry.” She replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

 

Then suddenly, her pretty face lightened up at a thought that might have just formed in her mind. A knowing smirk soon plastered on her face. “Oh my god! You’re totally gay!” Arya remarked then she began to laugh like a lunatic.

 

“You think it’s funny? I was just giving a compliment. Gods!” He told her, careful not to break out laughing too. “So are you hitting on me then?” She asked him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him. Gendry shook his head hastily. “No. Do you not know how a compliment works?” He asked her sarcastically.

 

            “I don’t really get compliments. I’m not one for being a recipient of it… Well, save for my friend Ned who keeps telling me how ‘fuckable’ I am. I don’t know if that counts.” She replied casually. “That’s more like an indecent proposal than a compliment to me.” He told her a matter-of-factly. Arya just shrugged her shoulders, finally stretching out her legs and feet. There was an air of silence for a few seconds.

 

            “So I’d figure you’d found out about me in some magazine feature?” He suddenly asked her. Arya nodded. “Yeah, read about your interview in GQ Magazine. My friends were practically swooning at you, gods! What ridiculous joy it is for Gendry Baratheon to grace us with his presence in that magazine!” She replied with sarcasm. Gendry just gave a small laugh. “Well I’m sorry if I left out the part about telling you my last name. I just didn’t find it relevant.” He explained. “It’s fine really. I would have done the same thing too. I don’t want people to associate me only with my last name just because I’m a Stark, and then go on treating me differently because of the name I carry.” She replied.

 

            “That’s exactly what I meant with leaving out my last name. There are even others who only befriend you just because you’re a Baratheon or something like that.” Gendry said. Arya turned her gaze at him. “Welcome to the upper class society where people only use you for your name and then fuck you from behind.” Arya told him sarcastically, letting out a sigh. It was evident enough that she hated their social status. He just smirked at her statement.

 

            “Strong words. You seem to use swearing in a casual fashion. What kind of a highborn lady are you?” He asked, completely shocked that this girl could say those words while being such a little thing. “The bad kind.” She retorted plainly. “I guess you’re a better lot than those fancy-looking little girls who only care about what to wear and who to wear, and then impress guys with their heavy makeup and shit. You’re not like that, are you?”

 

            Arya shot a stabbing look at him. “What? You think I care about designer clothes? Gods, only my sister does that. It’s sickening. Her closet’s full of it.” She told him with a bemused voice instead. “But those kinds of things suit Sansa really well. She’s very pretty and popular, there are even modeling agencies wanting to hire her already.” She added. Even if she and Sansa were different, it would seem pretty much evident that she cared much about her sister.

 

            “You’re an interesting little thing, Arya Stark.” He told her in a low gruff voice as he unknowingly drew closer to her ear. Arya gave him a steady look, her grey eyes piercing and fierce. He couldn’t quite figure though if she was hiding a blush or it was just a color from the makeup on her cheeks, but she seemed to be trying to control herself. “Interesting. My mission in life. The world makes sense again.” She told him sarcastically. Gendry just shook his head in disbelief at her pure sarcasm and gave a subtle laugh.

 

            After they fell silent again, he noticed Arya hiking up her skirt to reveal her creamy thigh in which the familiar black lace was tied to it, pulling out a stick of weed. She then produced her lighter and started lighting her stick. Soon enough there was a thick smoke surrounding them. Then Gendry broke the silence. “Well, come to think of it. A Stark and a Baratheon misfit in a stupid dinner event.” Gendry stated, taking the spliff from her fingers and puffing it. “Exactly.” Arya agreed.

 

“Your brothers are cool, by the way. And it’s like you’re one of the boys, yeah?” He noted. Arya nodded and gave a solemn smile. “Yeah, something like that, with Jon being my closest brother. He’s the only one who understands me well.” She added, then she turned to look at him. “I love how his protectiveness over me is endearing.” Arya puffed another air of smoke as she grabbed the weed from his fingers. “Robb’s being the protective older brother to everyone, Bran is the smartest but he’s quieter than everyone else and Rickon is the sporty one. And then there’s Theon. I consider Theon as my brother too. We’ve known him in like forever, really.” She replied.

 

“That’s cool, Arya. I never had a family. Well technically, I have a father and who knows maybe he has other bastard children waiting to be found. But growing up, I have always been by myself all these years.” He suddenly sounded serious. Arya smiled at him. “Well, I can be your family. You can hang out with me even. Or come visit us in the house. Or we could chill at Tiffany’s after school, and then you can also meet my friends on Friday nights. I swear they aren’t like those stupid rich kids.” She told him with a very assuring tone. He realized that Arya Stark could be surprisingly sweet with her being oblivious to it.

 

“Cool, then! I’m looking forward to hanging out with you. You can also hang out at my house too if you like. I’ve got some really awesome movies if you’re interested, though I don’t really have much stuff.” He said. “You mean the penthouse your father has given you?” She asked. Gendry just nodded. “Wow! That’s pretty much cool having the whole place to yourself!” She remarked.

 

“Yeah, I guess so, but it can actually get pretty boring living in a larger house. I used to live in a really small apartment, but I had to give that up to cut my expenses. Renting an apartment here in King’s Landing is fucking ridiculous. Everything is too expensive, even my water and electricity bill. I think the house my father gave me would do, at least I don’t have to worry about rent, though I insisted that I still pay for my school my other bills.” He explained. Arya sniggered. “Well, if I had a penthouse like yours, I’d really love it. No one’s there to bother me.” She said. Gendry just laughed and they fell silent for a while.

 

A cool night breeze swept through the gardens as they were silently looking at the view of the fountain before them. Gendry was lost in his train of thoughts when he noticed Arya yawning on his periphery. It was evident on her face she was getting bored. “Hey, want to get out of this place and hang out at Tiffany’s?” He asked her as he faced her. A smile soon formed on her lips. “Sounds great! Let’s get the hell out of here.” She replied as she motioned to stand up.

 

Gendry and Arya were back at Tiffany’s for some coffee and tea and they spent the rest of the hours talking and sharing their life stories.

 


	7. There's A Light That Never Goes Out (Arya)

 

            Gendry’s car stopped at the Stark’s huge estate just a few blocks away from his father’s manor in the affluent suburbs of King’s Landing after their endless talks at Tiffany’s. Arya had told him that this is where she will be spending the night because her family will all be there for the rest of the weekend. “Awesome place you got there.” He remarked. “They’re my parents’ house, so… not really mine.” She pointed out.

 

            “So I guess I’ll see you around then?” He said, smiling. “Yeah, I’ll see you around.” She retorted. Before she opened the door of his car, Gendry reached for his mobile phone on the side pocket of his inner white button-down shirt. “And I’ll need your digits so that I can reach you faster. I really regret not having asked for your number sooner.” He said, handing his phone to her. She got her phone from her purse and started squinting her eyes. “Wait, let me first double check my number here.” She said.

 

            Gendry gave her a look of utter amusement. “Seriously? You cannot remember your number at all?! That’s a first. Girls could usually even memorize the numbers of their boyfriends.” He said, laughing. Arya rolled her eyes. “I seem to have quite a difficulty with numbers, you see.” She replied. “And I’ve never had a boyfriend so I really couldn’t tell.” She added as she continued to type her number in his phone.

 

            After what seemed like a long time, she finally handed his phone back. “There. I’ve also included my email address in case. I’m not really one for texting, just so you know. Besides, I only receive texts from my family and from the radio station who tracks Where’s Fluffy. And yes, before I forget, I get texts all the time from the stupid phone network.” She laughed at her response.

 

            He just smiled at her. “Well then, you’ll expect more texts from me from now on.” He said, winking before putting his phone back in his suit pocket. “Fine. As His Grace wishes.” She said bowing, albeit mockingly. “You’re mocking me now, my lady?” He equaled her tone. Arya just scoffed and laughed. “Oh please! I am not a lady! It’s okay for me to call you ‘Your Grace’ because your family line is basically noble. Westeros was ruled by Baratheon kings even before.” She stated a matter-of-factly. “You came from a family of highborns yourself. The Starks were the rulers of the North hundreds of years ago if my history was right.” He pointed out. Arya rolled her eyes at him and huffed a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, you sound like my fucking history teacher.” She added sarcastically. Gendry just sniggered at her remark.

 

“I really need to get out of your car now or else they would think we’ve been doing _something_ _else_ here.” She told him, and with that, she finally opened his car door. “See you around, my lady!” He said almost shouting from his car as she got off. Arya bent a little and looked at him. “I’ll see you when I see you, Your Grace.” Then she closed his car door and walked towards their manor’s front door. Gendry’s car engine revved up and it was finally gone in a jiffy. He really did have a very fast car.

 

            Before she could knock on their front door, it opened all of a sudden and her sister, Sansa, came out, giving her that knowing look and smiling mischievously at her. “You’re sleeping at my room tonight because you’ve got beans to spill, dear sister.” Sansa told her, blocking her way from the front door.

 

            Arya’s eyebrow raised questioningly. “What are you talking about?” She asked, but there was also a subtle smile on her face. “Oh you know what I’m talking about.” Sansa said knowingly. “Oh, you mean Gendry? Yeah, he’s a friend and we’re not going out, if that’s what you wanted to know.” She replied dryly, pushing her sister away so that she could finally get inside.

 

            “Maybe he’ll soon ask you out.” Sansa said excitedly as she walked behind Arya. “Oh please, Sansa. I don’t date and you know that.” Sansa tugged an arm around Arya’s elbow as they walked together towards the staircase. “I’ve read about his interview in GQ Magazine, you know. He seems like a decent guy.” Sansa teased again. At this, Arya gave her a scoff. “He may be attractive and gorgeous but I’m not really into the dating and relationships thing.” Arya told her.

 

            Sansa just giggled and squealed like a little girl at her sister’s retort. “Oh my god! See? You even admit to him being attractive and gorgeous. I know he’s your type!” They were now in the upstairs corridor, just near their rooms. “He's nowhere near my type, Sans. Just so you know, I like ragged, bearded guys with long hair tied in a bun or a top knot, or if he’s Chad Michael Murray himself, but other than that, he doesn’t make the cut. There. Happy now?” Arya blurted out. “You’ve always fancied Chad Michael Murray and he’s even a celebrity for gods sakes! That doesn’t count. Gendry may be considered a model already but I think is even more gorgeous than your far-fetched celebrity fantasy.” Sansa told her, chortling. Arya huffed a sigh, slouching her shoulders. “I’m off to sleep now. I’m tired.” She added dryly, motioning to open the door to her room but Sansa pulled her away from the door and instead dragged her towards her sister’s room.

 

            “No you’re not! And you’re sleeping in my room, remember? Don’t worry, I’ll lend you my clothes and let you use my bathroom. I know you can’t sleep without taking a shower. And Gendry can always grow a beard and have his hair longer if you want to, and it still wouldn’t even change the fact that he’s gorgeous." Sansa told her excitedly, winking at her as they both went inside her room. “Fine! I’ll stay and sleep in your room, just this once!” Arya finally said in defeat. “And Gendry can do whatever he wants with himself for all I care!” She added, hinting a faint smile.

 

            After taking a warm shower, Arya headed back towards Sansa’s bed where her sister was waiting for her to finish. Arya was tortured into wearing one of her sister’s lacy nightgowns, much to her dismay. “You look stunning, Arya! You’re growing into a lady now. Can’t you see? You’ve got a hotter body than me! You should wear more girly clothes this time.” Sansa remarked. Arya just rolled her eyes. _Oh if only you knew, Sansa. I’ve been wearing skirts every Friday night when I party._ She spoke to herself, finding it better to hide her secret from her sister.

 

Arya was not really the open type of person, especially towards her sister. This is even the first time Sansa had come to her asking her about boys. But then again Arya realized it’s her first time ever meeting a boy that her family is aware of. Her family did not know about Ned Dayne or even Mycah who goes to the exclusive boys’ school right across Constance Billiard for that matter.

 

Arya was now lying on the bed beside her sister. “So, tell me the details of how you met.” Sansa asked, facing her as she propped one elbow on the bed for support. “At this café called Tiffany’s.” Arya lied. She didn’t want disclosing her Friday night outs to her sister yet. “I was ordering some tea and since the café was full, Gendry offered to share his seat with me. That’s how we met.” She was not really good at lying but she had to at least give it a try. It was a good thing that Sansa believed her the first time.

 

“He’s such a gentleman, Arya. I’ve actually seen you two together at dinner earlier, and you both look good together.” Sansa said in a dreamy voice. “Maybe it’s your first time seeing me with a guy outside our family.” She pointed out dryly. Sansa gave a playful pout. “But still you look good together.” She insisted.

 

Arya was really out of luck at that time because her mobile phone suddenly buzzed. She picked up her phone lying on Sansa’s side table and read the text. _Hey there. Thanks for the time at Tiffany’s. Save my digits, yeah?_ Came Gendry’s text on her phone. Sansa popped up to a sitting position. “Oh my god! It’s him texting, right?” She asked, exhilarated. Arya just nodded calmly, but her insides were just suddenly going crazy for no reason at all.

 

“What did he say?” Sansa asked. Arya just plainly showed the message on her phone to her sister. Sansa read his message excitedly. “So, he asked for your number then? He’s really interested in you, Arya!” Sansa remarked. Arya just yawned, but she saved his number and sent him a reply anyway. _Done. Thanks for the awesome conversations too._ Was her lazy retort.

 

In less than a minute, her phone buzzed again with his reply. _Mission accomplished then. Goodnight! ;)_ Sansa read his message again and couldn’t help but squeal. “Oh shut up, Sansa. I’m sleeping now!” Arya said. She was quite thankful for the dim light in her sister’s room or else her sister would see the subtle smile planted on her face.

 

Arya woke up the next morning to her phone ringing on the bedside. She lazily got her phone without looking at who was calling and answered it. “Yes, this is Arya speaking, how can I fucking help you this early morning?” She said sarcastically, her voice annoyed. The voice over the phone just laughed. “Sorry if I woke you up. But I’m already driving my way there.” The familiar voice told her on the other line. “What? Who’s this?” She asked in her confused and sleepy state. “Wow that hurts, my lady. You seem to have forgotten about me already.” Came his playful voice. “Gendry?” She asked. “No, I am your conscience.” He japed sarcastically. “Of course it’s me. I’m on my way there. I’ll see you in a few, okay?” He added.

 

She rose up from Sansa’s bed, her drowsy feeling suddenly gone. “Where… What?!” She practically spat, then her eyes wandered around in search for a clock. When she finally found one, the time read 11:06. “What do you mean you’re on your way here?” She asked again. Arya noticed that Sansa has already gone out. “You texted me earlier, remember? You’ve invited me over for lunch with your family.” Gendry replied. “Or should I think that you were still dreaming when you texted me?”

 

Arya’s eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t—“ She trailed off, her mouth open. “Hold on.” She told him covering the speaker of her phone, finally realizing what’s been happening. “SANSA!!!” She shouted from the room to call her sister. _Oh she’s really so dead right now!_ She told herself. “Hey, are you okay?” She heard Gendry ask her on the other line. Arya tried to act calmly. The damage has been done so there’s really no way of uninviting him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just go shower and get dressed. Just ring the doorbell if you’re here. See you.” She said in a hurried tone then she hung up without waiting for him to speak.

 

After their short conversation with Gendry, Arya went over their message thread on her phone. _Hey, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with the family today_. The text coming from her read. _Really? Yeah, sure, I’d love to. Your parents won’t mind me staying over for lunch?_ Was Gendry’s response. _No, they’re fine with it._ Was her reply. Sansa came inside the room, surprised to see her awake. There was a knowing grin on her face.

 

“You’re so fucking dead, Sans!” Arya exclaimed, finally standing to her feet. Sansa just laughed at her. Bran and Rickon came inside the room, also smiling knowingly and teasing her. “You better get dressed now, Arya. Mother and father are expecting him as well, you know.” Bran told her. Arya froze in her steps and looked at her siblings. Then she shot a look at Sansa.

 

“This is all your fault!” Arya said, glaring at her sister. Sansa stuck her tongue out. “That’s what you get for not putting a lock on your phone, Arya. So I just made my way with it. You’ll thank me for it later.” She said, winking at her. Arya clenched her palms into fists then she stormed out of Sansa’s room and got inside her room and locked it.

 

After taking a quick shower in her bathroom, she rummaged through her closet for a more decent and comfortable outfit and realized that most of her preferred clothes were back at the penthouse since she rarely comes home to their estate. She cursed as she looked further into her closet. There were lots of clothes but some of it still had tags and were never worn because the style never really fit to her taste.

 

            Just when she was about to give up finding wearable clothes, she found her old black Woodstock vintage shirt and some forgotten faded denim shorts. She went further on that part of her closet and found the other clothes she had forgotten in time. There was also the plaid blue and orange button down shirt she bought from Forever 21 some years ago. She happily grabbed her clothes and wore them hastily, minding the time in her wristwatch.

 

            After changing to her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was not wearing any super black eyeliner nor eye shadow nor any makeup this time. Her face was just bare and she set a wavy beach hair just the way she wanted, not even bothering to comb it. _This should do._ She told herself.

 

            She then threw herself on her large comfy bed. It’s been a while since she came back to her room. They used to spend summer in this estate back when they were still at Winterfell. She could not believe that this time it will be the other way around. She badly wanted to come home to Winterfell.

 

            She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Arya so wanted to drift back to sleep but she knew better than give in to a soulful slumber. Slowly, she rose up again from bed, put on her slippers and headed out of her room to meet her family. As soon as she came down the grand stairs of their huge house, she found her siblings in the family room with Gendry who has already arrived. They were comfortably talking to him as if they have known him for a long time already.

 

            “Hey.” She greeted Gendry. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and jeans and brown shoes. “Hey, you.” He greeted back with a warm smile. Soon after, her parents emerged into the family room. “Glad that you could make it, son.” Came her father’s greeting, shaking Gendry’s hand.

 

            Much to Arya’s surprise, Gendry was warmly welcomed by her family maybe because of the fact that he was Robert Baratheon’s son. She couldn’t also help but notice the knowing looks of her siblings, Theon included, towards both of them. She was seated beside Gendry all throughout lunch.

 

            As soon as the rest of her family members started talking, Gendry drew closer to her ear. “You look good without makeup, by the way. Well, you always do.” He whispered and then smiled at her. Arya just gave him an incredulous stare. “Thanks for pointing that out. Now I’ve got enough evidence to prove that you’re possibly gay. Ha!” She retorted in a low voice enough for him to hear. “I’ve got more evidence for you to prove myself otherwise. We could get started later on.” He told him, his voice becoming a bit sultry, and his eyes dangerously piercing into her soul intently. Arya’s mouth became dry at his retort and she swallowed the lump on her throat. “Shut up.” She hissed despite the smile forming on her face unknowingly.

 

            From that time on, Gendry has become very welcome in the Stark household as a constant guest, not only to Arya but to her siblings as well, especially to Jon, Robb and Theon. Gendry became Arya’s best friend in an instant and she had never felt so comfortable with anyone else. It was even unusual for her to have a best friend, but much to the surprise of her entire family, she found herself one in the form of Gendry Baratheon of all people—the first-born son of her father’s best friend. Sure, she has gained some close friends in King’s Landing and back in Winterfell, but all of them were not even close enough to make the cut to become her best friend. But with Gendry, it was totally different. They were like the sand and the sea, meeting in between. They were fire and ice.

 

She could share to him all the things revolving around her twisted mind and she could even share to him all those thoughts she was afraid of sharing to her brother, Jon. She didn’t really know why but she and Gendry seem to get along pretty well despite their differences. Perhaps their personalities would complement with each other. Where Arya was oftentimes vocal and more opinionated in more ways than one, Gendry was always the quiet and reserved one and more importantly, he always listened to her. She could go on talking all day every day, most especially her rants about the flaws of society and how unfair the world could be and Gendry would just be there listening to her, allowing her to vent out her worldly frustrations without being prejudiced.

 

            They both came to a realization within months of strong friendship that they make the perfect friends for each other.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

           

            It didn’t take long for Gendry to invite Arya to his apartment to hang out. When she first entered into his ‘ _humble abode’_ as what he calls it, she found herself very surprised. His penthouse apartment gave away everything about his personality. When he led her inside and towards the living room, she found the whole place very tidy and organized. Only the most basic furniture was present and the entire ensemble was very minimalistic. Arya had always been particular with the way an interior of a house or in this case, an apartment, is designed and she had a taste for good house designs. She could definitely tell that Gendry’s apartment was designed by one of the best designers there is.

 

            “Your place is so…amazingly neat. Like wow!” She exclaimed, almost speechless as she was pacing her way towards the couch and placing her satchel bag carefully on the glass coffee table on the center of the living room. Her eyes roamed around his penthouse apartment and discovered that it was bigger than she thought, although not really as big as theirs in the Upper East Side. But for a single person living in this place, it was definitely spacious. The walls were plainly painted white and the huge glass windows were draped with plain white translucent curtains. The living room has a higher ceiling elevation to emphasize the huge glass window and the colors of his furniture were a simple grey and black in contrast with his white marble flooring. The entire design of the house had a modern appeal.

 

From where she was standing, she could see the kitchen on the other side of the apartment. It has sleek, black marble tops and cupboards. The flooring in the kitchen was also a shiny white marble. Her eyes then averted down to the floor where she was standing and she could see her reflection because of its sleekness.

 

On the far corner of the living room, she noticed that he only has a single shelf painted in black for his books and his DVDs which were properly organized in a very creative way. As her eyes turned to the view before her, she was surprised to find his huge flat screen TV and sound system. This was as big as the TV they have in their entertainment room inside their big estate. Then under his glass coffee table was where he had kept his Xbox and Play Station.

 

            The air circulating in his apartment was also cooler coming from a single open window in the living room. His place practically smelled different from the outside, she noted. From the moment she came in, she could smell fresh pine and sandalwood and something else, something ethereal and entirely his own. If it wouldn’t make her a creepy person, she would have scooted closer to him and smelled him and inhaled in his scent because that’s exactly how the whole place smelled—intoxicatingly good and enthralling just like him.

 

            After a few moments of keenly observing his apartment, she finally turned to face him, smiling widely, “I’m loving this place already, Gendry. Aside from that, I noticed how you’re very neat and organized. I can definitely tell.” She remarked. Gendry only gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Well, as you see, I don’t really have much because I don’t really need much. I only have the basic stuff I need.” He replied. Then he extended his hand towards the couch to offer her a seat, “Have a seat while I prepare something to eat for us. Or while you’re here, you can choose which movies to watch for our movie marathon.” He told her warmly. “What are you going to prepare by the way?” Arya asked before she could sit on his couch, which seemed obviously comfortable. “I’m going to cook some pasta.” Came his response. Instead of throwing herself on the comforts of his couch, she started pacing towards his kitchen, grabbing his finely muscled arm while doing so. “Come on then. Let me help you instead and I also need to see you cook. We can decide on the movies later.” She suggested. Gendry followed her suit, hiding a small laugh, clearly amused by her.

 

            “Do you always cook your food? Or do you do take out more often?” Arya suddenly asked as she was helping out with chopping some of the ingredients like the onions and hotdogs as well as prepare the parmesan cheese, basil leaves and pepper in the island counter. “It actually depends. When I’m in the shop, Tobho would just include me in his meals. When I’m at the university, I prepare my own sandwich or cook my own food.” He retorted. “How about you? Can you also cook?” He fired the question back at her. Arya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she continued with chopping some onions. “Yeah, I can cook. But I choose not to. Just so you know, I’m the laziest person you will ever meet. I mean, I can cook if I want to and if I feel like cooking my own food, but I just don’t make it a big deal how it tastes in the end, because for me, as long as they taste like food then that’s already good for me. I’m not really the perfectionist when it comes to cooking. I even set my own measurements and I don’t normally follow the standard means.” She explained. Gendry chuckled at her retort, slowly scooting towards her to get the freshly chopped onions in front of her. “You’re the practical kind of person then.” He surmised. “Yeah, you can say that. I guess I am.” She acquiesced. “How about you? Do you always put passion in your cooking?” She asked. Gendry nodded his head. “In some way, yes. I make sure my measurements are precise if that’s what you mean. And I want my cooking to taste good.” He replied. “That’s good then. It just means that your mind is not really cluttered like mine.” She said.

 

            “That figures why you have so many ideas flying out of your head.” He noted, smirking. Arya breathed out a sigh. “Yes, and I have a difficulty organizing my thoughts before I say them out loud. Most of the time, it’s hard for me to find the right words to say.” She explained. “Well, you’ll eventually overcome it. You’re a very opinionated person anyway, so you can manage.” He assured her.

 

            Noticing the way she was holding the knife while slicing the first batch of the hotdogs on the chopping board, he suddenly switched the topic, “I think I can also figure out why you have a very brilliant and creative mind.” Arya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “How so?” Gendry pointed to the knife on her left hand. “Your dexterity tells me you have a creative brain because the dominant side of your brain is the right side.” He explained smugly. “You’re a rare kind, you know. Only ten percent of the population use their left hand. And they are known to be different and brilliant.” He continued. Arya only snorted at his remark. “The old and traditional septas running the all-girls’ school I went to in Winterfell thought of me as sinister. Because I’m using the ‘ _sinister’_ hand in writing and doing most stuff and I was the only one in class who writes using the left hand. They even tried to teach me how to use my other hand, but I just couldn’t because it was so hard for me. It’s a stupid idea, really, so I defied them and it earned me a day of detention. But I felt good being able to defend my rights. From that day on, they always saw me as something like a non-conformist and they always kept their eyes on me.” She proudly said.

 

            “Wow, really? Those kinds of traditional practices still existed in your place? But you’re right, it’s really a stupid idea.” He told her. “Are you the only one in the family who is like that?” He asked her another question. Arya shook her head. “My Aunt Lyanna used to be like this. But in my immediate family, I am the only one.” She retorted. Gendry nodded his head in understanding. They finally gathered all the needed ingredients and he started cooking the spaghetti sauce while Arya was just sitting on one of the kitchen stools, quietly observing him cook… and sometimes absent-mindedly fleeting her eyes to the way his body moved under that shirt of his. For a second, her insides thought of wanting to remove his shirt just so she could see the play of his muscles working once more but she thought better not to. It was just too irrational and it wasn’t her. She doesn’t do that kind of shit. But her eyes can’t help but ogle at him furtively. _Fuck, he’s just so damn sexy and you’re turning out like bloody Sansa, Arya Stark!_ Her thoughts soon berated her. She couldn’t really figure out what was happening to her.

 

            “What are you thinking?” She was woken from her trance-like state as he suddenly spoke to her, sauntering towards her direction and taking a seat on the stool next to her while waiting for the sauce to boil. She bit her lip before responding, “Nothing.” She lied. Her cheeks betrayed a crimson flush.

 

            “Do you want something to drink while waiting? Although I can’t give you alcohol since you’re still obviously a minor and besides, I don’t have alcohol in my house. I have some orange juice though if you like.” He offered her, smiling stupidly. Arya let out a mocking laugh. “Oh come on, you bloody know the _things_ I usually do every Friday night. And it involves underage drinking and spliff… So don’t go treating me like I’m still an innocent minor.” She told him, slapping his arm playfully. She noticed Gendry changing his expression all of a sudden, “Well then… would that also mean that you’re no longer _innocent_?” He asked with a devilish grin, piercing her eyes at her suggestively. Was he trying to flirt with her? But then again, being the inexperienced virgin that she was, she doesn’t even know the boundaries of flirting, save for Ned Dayne though, who’s always trying to flirt with her. But this was Gendry and he was another person and his personality exudes mystery.

 

            For a second, Arya’s mouth fell as she tried to process his question, her face completely blank, “What do you mean?” She had to ask. “You said you’ve done underage drinking and getting high with spliff… and you told me not to treat you like you’re an _innocent_ minor. So would that also mean that you are no longer a… virgin…?” He trailed off, biting his lip. She wanted to suddenly bite that lip. _Oh god! Why does he have to be so gorgeous all the time?!_ “Oh, _that_! Well, I still am a virgin if that’s what you want to know.” She retorted, trying to remain calm and composed. But deep inside, her heart was already about to explode. She made a huge gulp before asking him in return, “Well, how about you? Are you still one?” She asked shyly, the inexperienced virgin that she was. She heard him chuckle on his seat. “Honestly, no. And you don’t want to know.” He told her, smiling mischievously and looking at her intently. Arya felt herself blush again. _Oh my fucking god, he’s experienced!_ Her thoughts exclaimed lecherously. All of a sudden, she wanted to know how ‘experienced’ he was but then again, her own set of morals would always prevail so she had to suppress the idea… for now. There would always be a time for everything, and besides, he is her best friend. And best friends don’t fuck each other.

 

            Mustering all the courage she has left in her system, she soon started to challenge him, “Why not? Are you some kind of a sex offender or something?” Came her stupid question, arching an eyebrow at him. “Gods, no. I’m far from anything like that. It’s just that, you might not be able to really understand yet the things that I’ve done and I don’t want to scare you all of a sudden.” He tried to explain. Arya held her chin up high and proud. “Try me.” She challenged him again but Gendry only shook his head in disbelief and mussed up her hair like how Jon does. “Maybe next time. Not now. We need to finish cooking. You’re hungry. I can already hear your stomach growling.” He smirked, winking at her and standing up from his stool and walking back towards the stove. “Am not! Maybe that’s your stomach!” She growled playfully, rolling her eyes at him. On a more serious note, he was actually right. She wasn’t really ready yet for the truth that he might say about that certain part of him so she found it better to shun those thoughts away.

 

After the pasta was finally cooked, they decided to eat in the living room while starting their movie marathon, sitting on the floor instead and leaning their backs on the couch. They both agreed to settle for 90’s flicks starting with Arya’s all-time favorite during that era, 10 Things I Hate About You. She told him she always had a thing for that movie because her three favorite celebrities in the world were there, namely Julia Stiles, Heath Ledger and JGL aka Joseph Gordon-Levitt, who was by the way still so young back then. Aside from the obvious 90’s grundgy-girlish soundtrack which she finds amusing, she loved how Julia Stiles was a tough badass in that flick, which Gendry had to certainly agree telling her that he would prefer those kinds of girls with brains and kickass edgy personalities over the very pretty yet dumb ones. His statement was like a revelation for her about the type of girls he liked to date. At least she the idea that he likes smarter girls backed up what he just said in his magazine interview. She tried to look at herself internally and assessed if her non-conformist, extremist way of thinking was already considered smart.

 

The pasta on their plates has long been gone in the middle part of the movie. Their empty plates were now neatly placed on the far corner of Gendry’s glass coffee table and they were now comfortably seated on his warm couch. Arya was leaning her arm on the armrest of the couch, feeling a little dizzy after making her stomach full. His pasta was definitely good and he surely knows how to cook, he could already pass as a chef in some fancy, expensive restaurant. Gods, she could go on like this hanging out with her best friend and eating his good home-cooked food. This was literally heaven.

 

Gendry was seated on the other side of the couch, silently concentrating on the film, his legs stretched to the surface of the coffee table. He was wearing his lazy outfit consisting of a plain grey shirt and black sweatpants. Even that kind of outfit made him godly with that gorgeous body of his, and she could really not help but stare at him for more than what was necessary from where she was seated. It was a good thing that he was so focused with the movie.

 

Suddenly, after minutes of allowing her food and her liquid intake to digest in that bottomless stomach of hers, she finally felt the need to empty her bladder. At least she only had to worry about emptying her bladder at that moment instead of the other thing which involves concerning her bowel movement. She slightly rose from her seat and scooted a little towards Gendry. “May I use your bathroom? Nature calls. I need to pee so bad before my bladder gets distended.” She told him casually, breaking his focus on the film. He turned to her with a lazy smile. “Sure, let me take you there.” Came his response, pausing the film before standing up and waiting for her to do the same.

 

He led her to a door near the far end of the kitchen. She thought it was already the bathroom but she found herself surprised to be inside his bedroom. Yes, his fucking bedroom. It was huge. Really huge. It was even bigger than her room in their apartment. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt enthralled being led to his room, but perhaps the thought of allowing her into his own personal space and sanctuary made her feel honored. She slowly entered his room, illuminated by the sunlight from his glass window and her eyes began to wander all over. His room still had white walls but this time, the flooring was already in wood. Gendry’s room was different from her brother’s rooms. That she could tell. Well, at least Jon’s room was closer to Gendry’s room in terms of being tidy, but there’s still a little clutter of clothes on the floor of Jon’s room when she was inside the last time. Gendry’s room on the other hand was very organized and clean. There was not a trace of dust. The furniture was still also very minimal.

 

Her eyes soon averted to the bed. The moment she laid her eyes on his bed, she wanted to throw herself on it just to feel the soft comforts of his sheets. And perhaps his scent sticking all over. That would really be great. She had to muster all her strength not to act on her impulse of doing so. It would definitely embarrass her in front of him. She noticed that his sheets were in grey and white which was very pleasing and relaxing to the eyes. On each side of his bed was a wooden side table each with a white modern lamp. Everything looked so new and organized that her mouth nearly fell to the ground. Literally. She has never seen a guy as neat as him.

 

The next words that flew out of her mouth felt like word-vomit, “Are you like an anal person?” She regretted having used those choice of words to fire that question to him the moment those words sputtered out of her mouth. His eyes almost bulged out from his sockets, “What?” He spat. She gave him a follow-up so as not to make him confused, “Sigmund Freud has this developmental theory and one of those stages in his theory includes the Anal Stage where a person could either be very neat and organized or become the other way around, depending on how he was able to deal through with that stage. If the person had a very rigid training, such as being potty trained by strict parents, then he tends to be very strict or neat or whatever, and sometimes that’s where the fixation begins.” Arya explained. “And seeing your room very neat and organized, I’m guessing you might be one.” She added.

 

Gendry flashed a smile and shook his head dismissively at whatever _thought_ he may have been thinking earlier, “Yeah, I think I remember that during one of my lessons in my psychology class. And to answer your question, I think I am. I just don’t like clutter, especially in my own place. It helps me think and study better if I find my place neat and organized.” He told her, walking towards another door inside his room. “Here’s the bathroom, by the way. Take your time. I’ll wait for you here.” He said, turning on the lights inside.

 

When she closed the door behind her, she was not surprised to find his bathroom equally neat. Aside from that, his bathroom was very modern with white tiles and marble floors accentuated by a single green plant near his white tub. Robb, Jon and Theon’s bathroom would put them to shame compared to Gendry’s. Even her own bathroom in their apartment was not as neat as his.

 

After her glorious bladder break, she turned to his huge modern sink to wash her hands thoroughly. Even his soap smelled so heavenly just like him, she noted. She also noticed some of the toiletries he has on the side of his sink, which was not really as much as what Robb and Jon has in their bathrooms. He only has a single shaving cream, a bottle of lotion and body wash. His toothbrush and toothpaste were placed on a clear glass and there was a small white towel hanging on the side. How can this guy possibly be the son of the owner of the most luxurious hotels in the whole of Westeros and be very simple at the same time? Then again, she had to remember that he did come from humble beginnings before he actually knew who his father was, considering that he lived his whole life fending for himself despite his foster parents because he didn’t want to become a burden to them. Arya’s heart suddenly wanted to melt at the thought. Why was she suddenly all rainbows and fluffiness anyway? What has gotten into her?

 

She pushed those thoughts aside as she finally wiped her hands, careful enough not to mess up his sink then she finally went out of his bathroom. She found Gendry sitting on his bed, his elbows leaning on his knees as he leaned his body forward and flashing that gorgeous smile on her as their eyes met. “Done? Because we have a movie to catch.” He winked at her, finally standing up. Arya nodded her head. “Yes. I’m done stalking your bathroom. You’re now officially the neatest guy I’ve ever known. I would have said person but my sister tops the list.” She japed which earned a laugh from Gendry.

 

They continued on with their movie marathon and after the first movie, they watched She’s All That and Mighty Ducks. Gendry sent her home before the night was getting late and Arya felt content that she was finally welcomed into his humble abode.

           

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

As their friendship went deeper, Arya started inviting Gendry every now and then to have a slumber party at the Stark household, both in their penthouse apartment and in their King’s Landing estate. Although Gendry was given the guest room to sleep in every time he comes over, Arya would always come sneaking in to the room he’s staying when everyone else was already asleep and they would end up talking endlessly until they both would fall asleep together. That has always been their routine especially that Arya still had to respect her parents’ rules of not letting other boys (outside their family) sleep inside her room.

 

At least she had talked them into agreeing to give Gendry equal rights of being allowed inside her room (just like her brothers) but only during uncompromised hours of the day. Both of them would usually hang out inside her room and find themselves relentlessly mocking stupid, inefficient celebrities and watching bad, low-budget, B-rated films or listening to Where’s Fluffy or other of her favorite bands together. Most of the time, especially during regular class days where Gendry has the time to spare from his work at the car shop, he would usually make all his coursework and papers inside her room while Arya would do hers, and both of them would enjoy basking under their healthy silence. When she would have a difficulty with her own homework, especially in Math or anything that involved numbers and solving bloody problems, Gendry would end up tutoring her and helping her out.

 

One Friday night, they were having a slumber party at Gendry’s place. Arya awoke in the middle of the night, or perhaps on the earliest hours of dawn from a dreamless sleep. She found herself facing the sleeping face of Gendry right beside her. She locked her grey eyes onto his sleeping frame, watching him while he slept serenely. As her mind drifted into the luring spell of his attractive features, she remembered the moment she snuck into his room to sleep beside him for the first time in which that first time almost gave him a heart attack. A small smile formed on her face as she recalled the accounts of the incident:

 

            _It was already past midnight when Arya slowly and gingerly opened the door to the guest room to find a sleeping Gendry comfortably snuggled under the comfortable sheets, snoring softly. They had both agreed to have their slumber party in their King’s Landing estate this time because her whole family would be staying there for the weekend. She sauntered towards the bed on tip-toes, her bare foot touching the cold marbled floor and leaving her slippers inside her room which was just a few rooms away from the guest room. She was wearing an over-sized grey band t-shirt she stole from Jon ages ago and short comfortable shorts, and despite the colder weather in their estate, she found herself comfortable in those clothes._

_When she was already standing before his bed, she looked at him tentatively before leaning closer to him, “Gendry…” Arya whispered, slowly shaking his shoulder to wake him up. “Gendry...” She said once more. Gendry slightly stirred, then he slowly opened up his sleepy eyes. “Hmmm?” Came his sleepy voice. “Gendry, wake up!” Arya said, raising her voice a little higher this time. ._

_At the realization of her voice, he abruptly rose up from the bed. “Gods, Arya!” He hissed. “What in seven hells are you doing here?!” He exclaimed in a low, husky voice. Arya covered his mouth with her hand. “Shut up, stupid.” She chided. “I can’t sleep. This was supposed to be a slumber party so why are you sleeping?” She questioned him stupidly. Gendry raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Because that’s what most people do at night?_ _And it's not called a fucking slumber party if you're not sleeping._ _” He told her a matter-of-factly, sounding a bit irritated by his sudden awakening._

_Arya didn’t respond to his berating. He was actually right and she could remember having fallen asleep in the entertainment room when they were watching the third movie of their movie marathon. Gendry may have even carried her back to her room and put her to bed because she woke up inside her bedroom, snuggling her comfortable pillow. She sighed at herself and how stupid she was to realize that just now and instead climbed into the bed, pushing him to the other side. “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be in here. If they find out, all the male members of your family will murder me.” He told her his eyes now wide awake. “I said I can’t sleep. Don’t worry, I had your door locked when I entered and I took care of everything inside my room. I’ll be out before they all wake up.” She replied dryly, assuring him that everything will be alright. Gendry threw his head back on the bed right beside her, releasing a deep breath. “Fine. What do you want to do now, Arya?” He asked her then he turned to his side to look at her straight in the eye this time._

_“Tell me a story.” She replied calmly, scooting closer to him but careful enough not to touch him. “What kind of story do you want?” He asked her again, looking confused. “Anything.” Arya retorted. Shifting again on the bed, she rose up to a sitting position, lifting the duvet of the bed and turning on the flashlight in her phone. “Get under the covers.” She ordered him. He still looked confused but he did as he was told anyway, then she brought the duvet over their heads to cover them._

_She could see the smile forming on Gendry’s face. “Classic. This is like being kids all over again.” He remarked. “I know, right? Now get it on with your bedtime story already.” She told him. The first time they slept in one room together started their duvet sessions every time they would have sleepovers, each taking turns telling stories about themselves, from their childhood up to the present. At that time, Gendry told her of his childhood experiences._

Arya smiled at that memory as she drifted back to then and now. Focusing her gaze on the sleeping Gendry beside her, a smile soon curved on the side of her lips. She suddenly lifted her hand slightly and brought it to his face, unbidden and involuntary, as her fingers softly trailed the side of his cheek. The tips of her fingers felt the roughness of the growing hair on his side burns and she felt how enticing his growing stubble was on his chin. She suddenly wondered how it would feel if the stubble on his chin would trail along the sensitive skin on her neck. She shivered at the thought, but it wasn’t because it was cold. The whole idea felt enticing enough to give her goosebumps.

 

_How can it be legal for him to be alive when he is so damn attractive?_ The question ringed in her thoughts. She could not help it, she knew, and she could chastise herself all she wants but there’s really no denying anymore how he always had that certain unexplainable effect on her. He was slowly becoming like her drug and she was slowly becoming addicted. And it was already a given fact that once you get addicted to something or someone, it can be very difficult to stop. _Oh gods, but I just can’t fucking help it!_ Her mind screamed. This was worse than smoking all the weed the world and getting high to the highest stoned level.

 

            After a few seconds of absent-mindedly stroking his cheek while she was deep in thought, she was brought back to reality when she felt one of his huge, callused hands capturing hers. She halted abruptly what she was doing as she froze in shock and fear. She tried to look for any signs of him being awake but his eyes were still completely shut and he was still softly snoring beside her. He only made his grip tighter as he held her hand on his cheek. It felt so warm and she felt surprisingly at home under his hold. She tried to pull her hand away from his cheek slowly but he only tried to pull it back to him, holding her tight. It took a few seconds for Arya to comprehend what he was doing until she finally relaxed, allowing him to hold her hand for as long as he wanted.

 

            She breathed out a sigh and looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and drifting back into a more peaceful sleep under the warmth of his hand holding her and under the comforts of his bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

            It was the usual Saturday afternoon routine for Arya just hanging out at Gendry’s apartment, cooking and eating—Gendry cooking some tasty lunch and her eating almost everything off despite her small figure. She had an appetite of a full-grown man much to Gendry’s surprise. They were enjoying a noontime of his pasta specialty when his phone suddenly beeped.

 

            Arya didn’t mind much what he was doing because she was busy savoring his delicious pasta in her seat. They were eating lunch in the breakfast counter in his kitchen, just like what they always do. They both have that unspoken agreement that it would be better eating meals in the kitchen counter because they were the only people around most of the time in his apartment.

 

            After Gendry had put down his phone, he suddenly asked her a question. “How much is your maximum speed when you drive a car?” Arya swallowed the last of her spaghetti and faced him. “Around 200, I guess. I’m not sure. Why? Have you finally decided to let me drive your Evo?” She retorted, plastering a sly grin on her face. Gendry rolled his eyes for a second. He was quite meticulous with his car and despite Arya’s “fair” driving skills, he practically still won’t let her drive his Evo because he’s afraid she might damage it, it’s ridiculous. “Yeah, I guess I can let you try just this once. I’m taking you somewhere interesting tonight, and I’ll let you drive.” He told her, mussing up her hair.

 

            She was supposed to get annoyed by him ruffling her hair but she got too distracted by his sudden decision to let her drive his car. “Wow. There must really be something with your pasta to make you agree to let me drive your Evo.” She told him sarcastically. “Yeah, I’ve got some super manly ingredients that you wouldn’t want to know.” He equaled her sarcasm. Arya made a grimace. “Eeeew, Gendry.” Gendry let out a small chuckle. “Right. As if you didn’t finish the whole bowl of pasta I cooked for you.” He teased.

 

            After washing up the dishes, Arya stifled a yawn as her body so badly wanted to lie on Gendry’s super soft and huge bed. Gendry was still sitting on the bar stool watching her closely. “You’re such a pig, you know that?” Gendry japed after he noticed her yawning for a couple of times already. “Shut up, stupid. I’m just so full, it makes me sleepy.” She replied. She noticed Gendry finally standing up and walking towards her, then he tugged her arm and walked her to his room. “Let’s have an afternoon nap then. After that, we’re off to that somewhere I promised you, okay?” He said as he gave her a warm smile. Arya only nodded and walked with him towards his bed, hand in hand.

 

            Just as promised, Gendry did indeed show her something she’s never seen in real life before. That night, he actually took her to the huge race track in King’s Landing where most of the racing enthusiasts come to gather for a race. Although she had seen her brothers racing their cars back in Winterfell, she had to admit that this was unlike any other because this time a lot of cars were there.

 

            She had been to the race track in Winterfell but it was only for a couple of times and she had to sneak out at that time because Jon and Robb will not allow her to see their races for fear that she might follow their footsteps and they were basically afraid that it would lead her to her own accident, especially with her over speeding tendencies. Even her brothers admit to her being a good driver despite her age.

 

            She took some time to study the whole place. There were already lots of people around—guys and girls of Gendry’s age who are into racing. Well the girls were mostly there to cheer for their friends who will be racing. They were the pretty ones with long legs and skimpy shorts, high heels and sexy outfits. She noted. It made the outfit she wore look like she was some little girl who was sneaking out of her parents’ house on a school night. She was wearing her usual faded denim shorts, a black biker jacket over her white cropped top from The Ramones and her usual black combat boots.

 

            “You okay there?” Gendry suddenly whispered to her ear despite the noise that the crowd was making before the actual race started. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. The crowd somehow made her uncomfortable maybe because it was her first time being with that kind of crowd composed of people older than her. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She lied. Gendry put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She blushed at his sudden action. “Don’t worry, these people won’t bite. Trust me.” He gave her an assuring smile. She just nodded in response and continued to look at the cars being preparing for the race.

 

            Arya wondered why Gendry brought his Evo instead of his Koenigsegg, which was the faster car. Then she soon realized as she was standing near the starting line that Gendry will be participating in a drag race instead of an actual race with a lot of laps. “So you racing tonight?” She finally asked him. “Yeah. Wish me luck. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” He told her, his arm still protectively wrapped around her shoulders. “Break a neck then.” She said sarcastically. “If I win this tourney, my lady, I shall name you my Queen of Love and Beauty.” He japed, winking at her. “Only if you win, your grace. And this isn’t the fucking age of kings where tourneys still existed. Good luck with that.” She retorted, rolling her eyes.

 

            In the middle of their conversation, Arya could notice most of the girls eyeing her bitterly and whispering words to their peers. She wondered if one of those girls were Gendry’s ex-girlfriends. Arya never had the guts to ask him about his exes because she was not quite sure if he would openly share to her about them. Gendry on the other hand was oblivious to everything and was only focused on talking to her as if she was the only person around. He had always been oblivious to girls looking at him and ogling him, maybe because he really didn’t care how attractive he is to everyone’s eyes.

 

Gendry left her standing near the starting line as he walked over to his car to prepare for the race. She just shook her head and smiled widely despite herself as she was watching him rev up his Evo. In a span of a few seconds, the drag race finally started. She could only hear the sound of the engine as it all began.

           

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

            On her sixteenth birthday, Gendry was made Arya’s escort when she became a debutante, much to her dismay. It was her mother’s original idea to “make her known to society” that she was already a lady. As if she would really want the whole world to know of her existence. From what she knew, Gendry willingly accepted to be her escort because she discovered that he found her amusing with all the lady-like shit she was supposed to do, and she knew that he was mocking her.

 

The moment she discovered of her mother’s idea for her sixteenth birthday, she practically became outraged. “Mother! There’s no need to throw me a debutante party, really. I’m fine with just dinner at home.” She protested over dinner where everyone was present, save for Gendry who was out working at the car shop.

 

Arya could feel Sansa and her older brothers hiding their giggles at her protest. “You ought to be introduced to society already as a Stark Lady, Arya. It’s only going to be just one day, and I assure you that the dress you’ll be wearing would really suit you and your personality. Besides, Gendry has even agreed to be your escort.” Her mother exclaimed. Arya’s mouth was agape. “Gendry knew of this plan of yours all along?” She asked, sounding disgruntled. “That stupid bullheaded bastard!” She exclaimed which brought the rest of her siblings into gales of laughter.

 

“We just told him yesterday, Arya. This event will be good for you.” Her mother replied. “And watch your mouth. That’s not the proper way to be a fine young lady.” Her mother chastised. “Mother, I don’t need this kind of fascist, elitist event in my life, and moreover, I don’t even need a man to wear a ‘beautiful dress.’ It’s not me.” She told her mother again, but it was more like she was directing it to all of them.

 

Her ‘sweet’ sixteenth birthday was held in the largest and grandest of the hotels in Westeros owned by no other than Gendry’s father, Robert Baratheon. Instead of being part of those debutante balls held in Westeros’ upper class for a group of young debutantes, Arya’s party was only exclusive for her and no one else, which made it as the most talked-about party that month. It even circulated all over her school. As expected, hundreds of guests were there to witness her dreaded ‘introduction’ to society, with highborns even travelling all the way from Dorne and Highgarden.

 

She was being primped by Westeros’ well-renowned stylists and makeup artists and her gown was designed by a very famous designer, not that she really cared about all of it. She wore a black, strapless satin gown, with intricate white gems sewn at the hem so that when her dress would hit the light, it would glisten and shimmer in every movement. Her hair was styled in a messy but elegant bun updo that really matched her features and her dress. Despite the fact that she hated dresses and gowns, still she could not deny the fact that it was indeed a good design.

 

Arya just wore a face of subtle indifference the whole time she was being primped. A lot of her friends would definitely be seeing her on that dress, including her friends from Brown School for Boys, Ned Dayne and Mycah. Her thoughts soon drifted to the possible expression on their faces when they would see her all ladylike. It made her look vulnerable, and she didn’t like it not one bit.

 

She has been despondently staring at her cellphone for a text from Gendry from time to time while she was being prepped up, but he hasn’t even texted her the whole day, save for the call he made at 12 midnight to greet her. Apart from that, she never heard from him. _Stupid bull._ She told herself, thinking how his text would calm her down in these desperate times. She needed salvation from the impending social suicide she was about to face, or so she thought. It was plain social suicide for her.

 

Her mother and Sansa were standing behind her as the makeup artist was doing some finishing touches, their expressions so priceless upon seeing her become the lady they were expecting her to be. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Jon, Robb and Theon went inside. Their eyes were all wide in shock, and it even left Theon speechless.

 

“You look proper, dear sister.” Jon told her as he walked towards her, planting a kiss on her cheek as soon as the makeup artist was done with her makeup. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed. “Kill me now, Jon.” She told him, unable to hold the anxious expression on her face as she looked at herself at the mirror. Jon bent down to look at her reflection as well. He just let out a small chuckle and put an arm around her shoulder. “You’ll do just fine, Arya. Just go with the flow. This will be over soon.” He assured her, squeezing her shoulders.

 

As soon as Jon was finished talking to her, Robb and Theon both planted a short kiss on each of her cheeks at the same time, while Sansa took a picture of it. She gasped in horror. “Sansa!!!” She exclaimed as they all just ended up laughing including her mother. “I’m so uploading this on Instagram and Facebook, Arya.” Sansa told her in between her girlish giggles. Arya just pouted and sighed in defeat. “Go on then, mock me all you want!” She wailed exasperatingly.

 

Minutes after, there was another knock on the door, then her father came in. Before she could hear the door close, another person emerged inside the room. She squinted her eyes further as she saw a tall figure brooding over, wearing a very elegant black suit. Her mouth soon began to dry. She swallowed the lump on her throat as Gendry walked towards her with a cheeky grin. He couldn’t help but smile wider the moment he was already standing before her.

 

“Hey, you.” He greeted as he looked at her intently. “Looking good.” He remarked. Arya’s subconscious thoughts had wished that he had said more and at the same time she wished he was just stunned and speechless at the sight of her, but reality bites when she realized that all he could see in her was just his ‘younger sister’ blossoming into the world of becoming a woman, thus his usual phlegmatic reaction.

 

Arya smiled sheepishly at him as she continued to stand there speechless and staring at the most attractive and gorgeous man inside the room. Little did she know that her family was slowly dissipating outside the room with that knowing smirk on their faces and leaving them alone to themselves. “Come down after five minutes, sweetling. Your party is about to start with your escort. Don’t try to kill him.” Her father told her and winked, then he closed the door.

 

As soon as everyone was out, Gendry all of a sudden brought her to a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Arya.” He whispered in her ear. She couldn’t help but breathe in his scent. He smelled so good, which was all the time actually. Then he brought his lips at the junction of her ears and neck and kissed it carefully and then he pulled away from her as if he was trying to control himself.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” She replied, feeling a bit warm all over after he had kissed her for the first time. It was even a very chaste kiss but she couldn’t help but fluster. Then she shook all those thoughts away and came back to her senses. “You can just kill me now and have this over with, you know. Or better yet, please kidnap me and take me away from this stupid farce!” She made a mocking plea. Gendry just burst out in gales of laughter. “I knew you’d say that.”

 

“I’m serious, Gendry! This dress is good, but it will be the death of me. This is social suicide! Arya Stark does not do stupid debutante parties, and you know that!” She told him despite her smiles. Gendry drew his face closer to hers again and gave her a smug grin. “But you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, not just tonight, but all the time, Arya Stark. Just allow a few hours to immerse yourself in that gorgeous dress of yours and let me marvel at your beauty.” He whispered dangerously into her ear, and at that moment, she knew that he was not joking at all. He then pulled away from her, much to her dismay, and wore again his usual casual Gendry face instead of the dangerous, gorgeous, sultry Gendry face he wears sometimes just to tease her.

 

“Come on, they’re waiting for you now, my lady.” He told her as he held out his hand to her. She slowly took it and gave him a warm smile. His large callused hand made a strong grip on her small fingers as he led her out of the room. They were walking hand in hand towards the great hall where everyone else was expecting her.

 

After dinner has been served to everyone in the party, Gendry unexpectedly grabbed her from her seat for a dance when the featured string quartet started playing a classical song. Arya was quite shocked that he knew how to dance without even stepping on her toes and couldn’t help but snigger as they danced to the classical song being played.

 

Gendry was intently looking at her the whole time they were dancing. His strong hands gently held her waist and her hand. Arya was looking up at him as well, caught up in the power of his beautiful blue eyes. She could feel her breath hitch at the sight of him. “You feeling okay there?” He suddenly asked her, breaking her trance-like state. Arya still looked at him as she responded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She retorted breathlessly. How can this guy possibly take her breath away like this?

 

The string quartet finally played another song after the classical piece. Much to her surprise, it was one of the songs she has ever since considered very powerful and overwhelming because of the song’s message and lyrics. It was the song titled Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

 

Her face brightened up at the tune and there was a warm smile spreading across her face. Her heart soon began to beat its fastest rate as she saw the same expression on Gendry’s face. “This song…” Arya trailed off, her eyes now heavy-lidded as she listened to the entrancing melody while dancing with him. Gendry flashed his most gorgeous smile. “Yeah, that song…” He retorted as he pulled her closer to him, still boring his eyes only into hers. It was as if they were the only people at that moment as they continued to dance while looking at each other.

 

“ _Watch you spin around in your highest heels, you are the best one of the best ones.”_ He suddenly recited the lyrics of the song carefully with his low gruff voice, which was also Arya’s favorite line in the song. She had never told him nor anyone else of her soft spot for those overly overwhelming songs (which she even has a mental list of), but somehow Gendry had a way of knowing it which surprised her to an exponential level.

 

“That’s my favorite line in the song, you know.” She suddenly told him a matter-of-factly. Gendry smiled at her statement. “I know.” He surprisingly responded. Arya creased her eyebrow. “How did you know? I never told anyone else.” She soon asked. Gendry gave a slight shrug on his shoulders. “I just know.” He retorted with an air of mystery in him. “Maybe I’ve seen the way you react to the song every time you listen to it. Back at my apartment when that song was played, and that time inside my car you were so silent while I was driving… I’ve noticed how your face lightens up and then I just know…” He finally confessed, his expression seemed like he was also getting lost into her eyes. Gods, he was definitely paying attention to her all this time. Her heart suddenly flipped at the thought.

 

She only smiled at those words and then Gendry made her spin as they danced and caught her back once again with a firm grip on her waist. They continued to dance through the whole song as if they were the only people there, getting lost in each other’s eyes. “This isn’t a bad birthday celebration after all.” Arya finally told him honestly, holding a content smile on her face. “Good to know that you’re having fun now.” He said.

 

After the Dashboard Confessional song was played and when the other guests in her party came to join them in the ballroom floor, Gendry suddenly brought their dancing to a halt and then he unexpectedly held her hand with a firm grip, slowly leading her away from the party. “Where are you taking me this time?” She asked with a puzzled look on her face. Gendry stopped walking altogether as soon as they were alone in the corridor and turned to face her. “Somewhere only we know.” Was his mysterious response then he held her hand again and continued walking.

 

He led her to the parking lot where his black Mitsubishi Evo was parked, much to her surprise. He had managed to kidnap her from the party, the press, the photographers and the media, and drove her to Tiffany’s café –the place they have called their own from the time that they knew each other, which was more than a year ago. They went to Tiffany’s while still wearing their very formal outfits. Arya had to basically walk barefoot while clutching to her black pumps.

 

The owner of the café’s son, Hot Pie, who also became their close friend, was also there and he had baked her favorite blueberry cheesecake. Hot Pie usually does some weekly shifts in the café to help out and he really does have a passion for baking pastries. “Happy birthday, Arya!” Hot Pie greeted her as he was bringing the cake with a lit candle on it. Arya beamed at him widely and blew her candle, then she bought Hot Pie to a tight hug the moment he put the cake on the table.

 

There were only a few patrons left at that hour, leaving the whole café to themselves as they enjoyed Hot Pie’s delicious blueberry cheesecake. The three of them were seated on their usual spot. “Now this is what I call a real birthday. Thanks really, you guys.” Arya thanked them both with her warmest smile. “You both are the best, I have to admit.” She added with an impish grin.

 

Then she turned to Gendry, “And thanks for kidnapping me. I owe you one.” She told him. Gendry mussed up her hair and gave his smug smirk, the bun updo was now starting to get all the more messy as small wisps of hair gracefully fell on her face. Since she found that her bun was already hopeless, she slowly removed all the bobbie pins from her hair. Soft wavy curls soon trailed down her back below her shoulders, emphasizing her lady-like features with her dress and her makeup.

 

She noticed Gendry staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. It was as if his blue eyes were making an imprint on her. Then he abruptly came back to his senses as he pulled out something from his black suit. “Here. Happy birthday, Arya Stark.” He said, putting a book on the table. It was a very Gendry thing to do, not bothering to wrap his gift for her. Arya slightly squinted her eyes for a closer look, which she unfortunately has been doing more often now, and gaped at the sight of Gendry’s gift. It was the book she had been trying to find in most of the bookstores in King’s Landing but was always unavailable called The Devil’s Dictionary by the cynic writer, Ambrose Bierce.

 

“A book for my very cynical best friend. I hope he makes you very happy.” Gendry added with a hint of sarcasm but with a smirk on his face. “Holy shit, Gendry! This is fucking awesome! How did you know I have been looking all over for this? And how did you get hold of this?” Arya asked him in disbelief. Gendry made a shrugging gesture. “Give your thanks to the science of telepathy and yeah, there’s this thing called online shopping that you might want to check out.” He retorted with another sarcasm. Gendry was really catching up with her sarcastic tendencies.

 

Arya just snorted and rolled her eyes. “Hot Pie, remind Gendry to thank me for his growing prowess in sarcasm.” Arya told Hot Pie. Then they all ended up laughing. It was nearing dawn when they both helped out Hot Pie in closing the café. They all rode Gendry’s car, sending Hot Pie home safely first then Gendry suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. “Sleep at my place tonight, yeah?” He asked her. She could feel her lips involuntarily curling into a smile, then she looked at him. “Genius plan. Let’s go.” She told him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

One chilly autumn evening, after eating an early dinner with Sansa, Bran and Rickon, Arya had decided to retire early in her room and lie on the bed lazily while waiting for sleep to succumb. The chilly wind and weather outside made her want to stay indoors despite the fact that it was a weekend. Suddenly, her phone beeped on her bedside table. She rolled over that side of the bed and carefully fetched her phone. Squinting her eyes, she read the text message. _Where are you tonight? I need you right now, Arya. Please._ Came Gendry’s unusual text. In almost two years of their deep and strong friendship, never had she heard nor received anything like this from him. From what she had known from her best friend, Gendry was never a needy person.

 

It was as if her reflexes acted upon her instincts and she immediately rose from her bed and donned on a blue green plaid button-down shirt over her white sleeveless top and put on her black combat boots to match with her faded jeans. She rushed outside her room and grabbed one of the available car keys from their kitchen counter. Her hasty movements suddenly made Bran wonder as they saw her from the TV room. “Why in a hurry?” He asked her. “Off to Gendry’s. Don’t wait up for me.” She said in a hurried tone, waving a hand at them and she was gone.

 

She was driving the streets of King’s Landing the Fast-and-the-furious way and not the Driving-Miss-Daisy way. Arya had no qualms about driving because she was a pretty good one and a fast one as what Gendry noted— in broad daylight. But she had to admit that she sucked at driving at night especially that she has trouble seeing things from a distance. The best she did was just squint her eyes and be extra careful. She needed to get to Gendry because she had a feeling that it was an emergency. Her phone was beeping from time to time as she had been receiving several texts that most definitely would come from him. Arya only fought the urge to read them because for now, what mattered to her was every second that she needed to get to him faster.

 

After she had parked the car right before the entrance to the building of his penthouse apartment, she then saw Gendry sitting on the steps to the main entrance. His raven hair was disheveled but still effortlessly attractive and he was only wearing a plain grey shirt, black sweatpants and he was barefoot despite the cold autumn air. _Oh he really is fucked up_. She thought to herself as she ran towards him.

 

Gendry’s expression looked so lost as he continued to stare into the distance. “Gendry.” Arya called out as she stood before him. Gendry only looked up to her in his disoriented state and soon grabbed her arms and brought her to him to sit on his lap. Arya was taken aback for a moment as it was the first time Gendry has ever done that. They had slept together numerous times already under the same bed during their slumber parties but this was the first time that she had actually felt _this_ _close_ to him.

 

She then turned to look at him with concern. “Gendry, what happened?” She asked worriedly. Gendry finally broke from his off track state and gazed back at her with his sullen blue eyes. “Arya… It’s my foster mum. She’s in the hospital.” He told her before wrapping his arms around her small frame and leaning his head on her shoulder. Arya could feel his hot breath on her neck as he breathed out a deep sigh. “I don’t want to go there alone. I’ve had it with hospitals when I was younger when my real mum died.” He added.

 

Arya circled her arms around his neck and trailed her fingers on his tousled hair, then she rested her chin on top of his head. “Don’t worry, Gendry. I’ll come with you. I’ll stay with you for as long as you want to.” She assured him. At her words, Gendry looked up back at her with a faint smile. “Thanks, Arya.” “I’ll drive you there too. But before everything else, you need to put on some shoes and a jacket. The weather tonight is too cold for our liking.” She told him before she rose up. Then she extended her left hand at him to help him get up from the steps. “Come on.” She said, smiling. Gendry took her hand and they walked towards the elevator together.

 

At the hospital, Gendry’s foster father, Tobho Mott, was already there. He stayed with his wife inside the room. Arya had already been introduced to Gendry’s foster parents and she could say that they were indeed a good bunch. Tobho warmly welcomed them inside and they took a seat together on the couch. “I’m sorry it took long for me to arrive.” Gendry said to his foster father. Tobho only waved a dismissive hand at him. “Not a problem at all, son.” Tobho said. “How is she?” Gendry asked. “Nothing serious, the doctors said. She just needs some complete bed rest, is all.” His foster father replied. She noticed Gendry sigh in relief at the news and his face lightened up.

 

Arya was sitting there beside Gendry silently as she listened to their conversation. It was evident enough that Gendry cares a lot for his foster parents. He even offered to pay for all the hospital expenses after much debate from his foster father.

 

After coming with him to the hospital, Arya decided to stay with him for the rest of the night at his penthouse and sleep with him like always. As they were lying on his huge bed, Gendry suddenly spoke up. “Hey, Arya? You still awake?” He suddenly asked. The lights were turned off and they were already about to sleep. “Yes, Gendry?” She felt him shift on the bed until he was already lying closely beside her. “Thanks for staying with me tonight.” He said.

 

Then suddenly, she felt his arm wrap around her as he pulled her closer to him. He soon nuzzled his nose on her bare neck as he breathed in her scent. She giggled a little from his stubble tickling her. “Anything for you, stupid. I was fucking worried about you when you texted, you know. I had to drive Fast-and-the-Furious fast on the way here.” She replied, holding the arm that was wrapped around her as she snuggled closely to him, her back on his warm chest.

 

“Way to go, Arya Stark. Best friend of the year award.” He told her mockingly as she heard him chuckle. “Hilarious.” Arya said sarcastically. “Goodnight, Gendry.” She added. “Goodnight, my lady.” He told her endearingly, tightening his grip around her. Then they both fell asleep comfortably in each other’s arms.

 

Arya woke up the next day to a familiar mouth-watering scent filling her nostrils. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and rolled over to the other side of the bed, expecting Gendry to be sleeping beside her still. She had slept well last night because Gendry was as warm as a furnace and she could remember him holding her throughout the night as they slept. That morning she somehow got used to that kind of warmth that when she felt cold when she woke up, all she wanted to do was tuck herself more into his embrace. Unfortunately, she woke up alone.

 

Doing the next best thing, she just followed the tempting scent out of his room and towards the kitchen. Then it dawned on her that it was the smell of her favorite breakfast. Bacon. The main reason why Arya Stark is not vegetarian. “Good morning, sunshine.” Gendry greeted her warmly, his radiance was evident enough that he was now feeling better. He was just finished plating the bacon he had cooked and Arya can’t help but look at how his shirt was perfectly molded into every crevice of his body. It made her mouth water even more. She bit her lip to control her thoughts.

 

Arya sat on the bar stool facing his neat kitchen and propped her elbows on the counter feigning nonchalance at the literal and figurative mouth-watering sight before her. “Cooked your favorite just for you. Indulge.” He told her as he put the plate of bacon and toast on the counter. “Awww. Sweet. Be a dear and put on some extra bacon for my bacon please.” She told him, grinning from ear to ear. “Sure. You had me at bacon anyway.” He replied, winking at her. “Totally. And if only we could grow our own food so that you won’t have to cook, but I really can’t find any bacon seeds around.” She told him sarcastically which made him laugh.

 

After taking out a carton of fresh orange juice from his fridge and laying out one glass on the counter, he then went to the bar stool to sit beside her. Since they were already familiar and comfortable with each other, Arya really did not mind him sharing a glass with him. They have been doing it for as long as she could remember. Then they stopped their japes for a while and started eating their delicious breakfast.


	8. She's Got You High and You Don't Even Know Yet (Gendry)

Some two years had passed since Gendry got the chance to know Arya Stark and from then on they had become the best of friends. He also got particularly close to her family, especially with her brothers, Jon and Robb. After his introduction to society as Robert Baratheon’s son and heir, he had practically been doing some photo shoots as a model for some famous clothing lines as well as do some featured interviews for several magazines including GQ magazine. This was also when he got along well with the Stark brothers because he had been doing photo shoots with them.

 

            Arya’s older brothers basically became heartthrobs after both of them were first featured in Vogue magazine, modelling for Burberry. Then some fashion photographer suddenly made a well-formulated plan to collaborate Gendry and Theon with Robb and Jon to make a feature about the “gorgeous and hunky” men (not his own words) from the powerful houses of Greyjoy, Baratheon and Stark.

 

            After their feature in the magazine, their popularity among the girls in King’s Landing, especially for Jon and Robb, has skyrocketed to an exponential level. But Gendry tried to keep himself low-key as he was never really that comfortable with random girls ogling over him and his body. His tastes are very singular and he’s not really into having a lot of girls at the same time, unlike Robb and Theon who basically were very smooth with getting girls to spread their legs for them.

 

            They had more similarities with Jon Snow for being quite particular with girls and this might have been also one of the reasons why he was closer to Jon than with Robb and Theon. He could also much relate to Jon especially because they were both bastards and they both have reserved personalities. There were even times when they would even hang out especially that they go to the same college together, with Jon taking up a major in Architecture.

 

            Aside from that, there was really no need for Gendry to look further to find a girl for him. He was not really in a hurry to get into another relationship after Bella and besides, he was already content being with the only girl in his life right now, Arya Stark. It was rather unusual for him to find a best friend who was years younger than him, but it was quite surprising that they have gotten along fast most especially because they both think alike.

 

A lot has happened within the years that he became friends with her. She surprisingly quit smoking weed and has spent lesser time partying every Friday night because she would prefer to spend more time with him than with anyone else. He had also quit smoking completely just a few months after they have gotten close.

 

            Gendry had admired her great mind ever since the day they met and there was no denying that she was indeed like no other because of the ideologies she possess. Even his subconscious would try to resurface every now and then and tell him that what he was feeling for her was more than just as friends. But then again, being the stubborn bastard that he is, he would end up shunning those thoughts away for fear of impeding torture perhaps from either her brothers or her father or from Arya herself. He knew that she was not ready for dating and relationships.

 

One autumn afternoon, Gendry didn’t have anything more to do since he finished his work earlier at the shop and he didn’t have any classes that day, so he decided to surprise Arya by fetching her at Constance Billiard. Not that he had never fetched her before in her school but today was pretty much exceptional because of one particular incident that he will never ever forget.

 

He parked his car just outside the premises of Constance Billiard where the students were mostly staring at him as soon as he got out of his car, and he couldn’t quite figure if it’s because it was an all-girl’s school and they rarely have any on-the-spot male encounters or interactions outside the school or it was because they really knew who he was.

 

He was not really one for taking admirations openly and still admits to being quite shy about girls swooning at his feet because he still felt like the poor orphan bastard that he grew up to be. Gendry just kept a serious yet calm face as he was waiting for his best friend to emerge from the gates of the school.

 

Most of the girls would giggle at the sight of him every time they would pass by his car. He was just leaning on the door of the passenger seat, crossing his arms on his chest. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and ragged jeans and his usual brown shoes. Since his black hair was quite longer now, he had it brushed up to keep it from falling on his forehead and eyes. His stubble was also a bit longer now as he really haven’t found the time to shave it off.

 

He looked at the time on his wristwatch then his eyes scanned through the students going out of the gate. After a few minutes, he finally saw Arya walking casually down the steps. She had her earphones on, probably listening to Coldplay, The Strokes, Deftones, Tool or whatever band she liked on her iPod. He noted that her uniform was still intact, unlike most of their encounters wherein she would take off her blazer or unbutton her inner white shirt even before exiting the school premises.

 

He had to admit that she always looked good in her uniform and the thought made him smile as he continued to look at her. But she was still oblivious of his presence. He also sort of liked the way her hair hung delicately just below her shoulders, making intricate beautiful waves that emphasized her pretty face. He loved the fact that she was oblivious to anything that is happening to her, especially that she was now becoming more lady-like.

 

Gendry continued to marvel at her when suddenly, he noticed a group of girls near the main gate, giggling and whispering and eating ice cream as they eyed on Arya. One of the girls forcefully bumped on his best friend, bringing the ice cream intentionally on Arya’s blazer. Arya stopped on her tracks at this as she stood in shock, gaping and removing her earphones. “What the fuck was that for?” Arya bellowed at them angrily.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I spilled my ice cream on you, Arya. I just can’t help it. It just magically made its way into your uniform. Though I still think this vanilla ice cream would have been better on your virginal face, don’t you think, girls? ” The girl who put ice cream on her uniform told her. Then they all laughed in unison. “Oh… the virgin queen is about to cry…” Another girl said. “Maybe her cunt is so dry and frigid, no guy is ever going to want it.” The other one gave an insulting remark. Gendry’s jaw clenched at the sight of those girls insulting her. He just couldn’t stand anyone trying to hurt her for no apparent reason at all.

 

At this, Gendry immediately came to her rescue, walking towards Arya. Arya gave them her usual glare and rolled her eyes, her jaw stiffened, evident enough that she was controlling her anger to avoid getting into more trouble especially within the school premises. He carefully put a protective arm around Arya, looking at her seriously, then he turned his gaze towards the girls terrorizing her. “Hey, Arya.” He greeted her as he squeezed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her nearer to his chest. Arya just stood there stoically, trying to wipe off the remaining ice cream with her handkerchief.

 

Gendry eyed each of the girls bullying her one by one dangerously. “So you think it makes you better to bully her like that, yeah?” He berated, his face very handsomely serious. He swore one of the girls was literally drooling over him as her mouth was left open. They were all speechless.

 

            “Oh leave them be, Gendry. It’s a waste of time to chastise these social-climbing twats.” Arya told him seriously. Then she faced her tormentors fearlessly. “Thanks for the ice cream by the way, girls. And oh yeah, before I forget, if you’re waiting for me to care about me still being a virgin, better pack your lunches because it’s going to be awhile. At least my cunt is not slutty like yours.” She told them sarcastically. Gendry tried to stifle a laugh at Arya’s statement.

 

“Come on, Gendry. Let’s go. Let’s give them time alone to drool over you.” Arya told him calmly. “That bitch is already doing that right now, see.” She added as she pointed at the girl who was the most stunned at his presence. He admired the way she managed to handle the circumstance. It was so unpredictable of her. She was indeed a very well-bred highborn lady at that moment for not engaging into a senseless catfight.

 

Back at the car, Arya remained in her quiet and calm disposition. She took off her blazer and had her arms crossed on her chest as if to hug herself. “Hey, you okay there?” Gendry asked in a concerned voice. Arya just nodded, but she still fixed her eyes on her knees. She had an angry look on her face when she looked up at him. “You know, you didn’t have to defend me like that earlier, Gendry. I can stand up for myself.”

 

Gendry was taken aback at her sudden statement. “They were basically bullying you, Arya. Besides, I just can’t stand seeing you being tormented like that. Jesus, I can’t believe bullies like them still exist.” Gendry told her. “The world makes sense with bullies. Newsflash.” She sarcastically said. “And I could have handled them well myself.” She added, looking at him fiercely then looking down on her knees, her expression becoming sullen.

 

Gendry gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. “Look at me.” He said in his usual gentle voice. Arya finally fixed her beautiful eyes at him. “I know that you don’t really mind those jealous bitches. So just lighten up. Sulking does not really suit you. Besides, I don’t get what’s so uncool about still being a virgin. You’re the most kick-ass virgin I’ve ever known.” He winked at her. It made Arya smile.

 

“I’m the _only_ virgin you know, Gendry.” Arya pointed out, practically rolling her eyes at him. “Are you now?” He asked her playfully as he revved up the engine of his car. Arya threw a punch at his arm. “Just shut up and drive, stupid.” She commanded him, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

 

“So, where to, my lady?” He asked her as he was driving his way around the busy streets of the capital. Before Arya could say out her response, she soon realized something. “So why did you come to fetch me today? Is it my birthday again this year or something?” She asked him sardonically. It was Gendry’s turn to roll his eyes at her. “I was done for the day. Don’t have anything else to do actually. So what do you want to do today?” He replied.

 

Gendry continued to drive around the streets of King’s Landing aimlessly until Arya finally made up her mind. “Slumber party. At your place. Let’s have some take out Subway, Taco Bell and Dim sum, then binge-watch movies the whole night. How’s that?” She told him as she looked up at him with those wonderful big grey Stark eyes. Gendry snorted and laughed.

 

“God’s! We’re taking out that much? Just where do you hide your extra stomach? You really eat a lot more than I do.” He exclaimed as he drove his car to the nearest Taco Bell. “But I think it’s a wonderful idea. It’s been a while since we’ve done this. You’ve been quite busy these past few months.” He added. He heard Arya scoff at him. “Me busy? Fuck you, Gendry Sebastian Baratheon! You’ve been the one so busy the whole time. Maybe it’s because you’re busy fucking some random girl, for all I care.” She stressed out.

 

Gendry gave her a knowing look and smirked. “What if I’m fucking some girl? Would you mind at all?” He challenged her. Arya gave him her signature eye-rolling motion that she always does. “Not really. Why should I care?” She told him as if to sound like she was unaffected. Gendry just shrugged. “Nothing… just checking. And for the record, I’m not fucking anyone and I haven’t fucked anyone in the last two years, not that you care.” He winked at her. “If it’s been that long now, then maybe you should go find some girl to ring her bells and get it over with. It’s not like I really give a damn anyway.” She pointed out, sounding a bit irritated. “What if I don’t want to?” He challenged her. “What if I don’t want to find another girl?” He added, looking at her closely then his eyes averted back to the road. “Doesn’t matter. Still don’t care.” She pushed, feigning indifference. “Fine then, I guess I’ll just go find some girl to ring her bells since you don’t care anyway.” He soon started to tease her. Suddenly, he heard Arya snarl in her seat, his statement obviously aggravating her mood. “Go ahead. You could even get started now, I’ll go help you find one.” She said sarcastically. “Or better yet, why don’t you go find that pretty girl in your class, Margaery Tyrell, and ring her bells? I bet you like it because she’s head over heels for you.” She continued with pure indignation, completely unaware of her growing jealousy. Gendry only smiled at her endearingly. She is so cute when she is jealous.

 

A few moments of total silence passed and the car stopped at a red light. It will be a few more minutes until the go signal comes back. Just when he thought he was winning their little argument, Arya suddenly spoke. “Guess I’ll have to bear hanging out with Edric more often now since you’ll be busy ringing some other girl’s bells. I bet that would be a lot of fun, and maybe, just maybe I’d finally decide to let him ring my bells, too.” She told him in a very dangerous tone, looking at him with pure retribution, giving him a sinister smirk. That’s one thing about Arya, even if she was still _innocent_ , she knows how to play the game he started. That’s how smart and cunning she is.

 

Gendry’s jaw suddenly clenched at the thought of Edric Dayne. It took quite a hard time for Gendry to accept that Edric was also one of Arya’s friends in the first place. Maybe he just didn’t like the fact that Arya had other _close_ guy friends apart from him. He wanted to be the only one because he was selfish. His hands on the wheel soon closed to a tight fist as he looked straight in the road while the car was still stopping. “You’re mine.” He suddenly uttered albeit incoherently, his words unbidden from his mouth. He wanted to bite his lip for uttering those dangerous words but it was already too late. Arya suddenly turned to him, brows furrowing in confusion. “WHAT?!” She spat. He was not quite sure if she understood or heard what he just said. Maybe she just wanted him to repeat it to confirm if what she heard was right.

 

He only shook his head as he relaxed. “It’s nothing.” He huffed out a sigh as he tugged her chin so that she would continue to look at him. His thumb was carefully caressing the side of her chin. Arya only looked at him with her big beautiful grey eyes. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” He stated, now smirking impishly. Arya made a swat at the hand touching her. “I wasn’t jealous, you stupid. You started it.” She said, then she looked away from him. “Yes you were. I know you don’t like Margaery…” He insisted. “And I know you don’t like Edric. So that makes us even.” She equaled his tone, raising an eyebrow at him smugly. “I’m actually cool with Edric after it has been established that you’re just friends.” He suddenly blurted out. He half-lied. Edric was really harmless, he knew that, but sometimes his mind makes crazy thoughts about what-ifs. What if Edric realizes he wants Arya after all?

 

“Yeah, Edric and I are just friends, Gendry. Why? Were you really trying to think otherwise? Gods! For the hundredth time, Edric and I are just platonic friends. Everyone knows that. We basically have that Joseph-Gordon-Levitt-Zooey-Deschanel kind of friendship, if you know what I mean. He’s my platonic soulmate.” She told him with assurance, this time it was her turn to smirk. “Why? Are you _also_ peanut butter and jealous?” She challenged him. It was as if his ears rang at her question. “You said ‘also.’ So that meant you were really jealous! Ha! Got you!” He said, bursting out in laughter. “And for the record, I wasn’t jealous. Not really.” He lied. “Like you said, everyone knows that you’re just friends, so it’s no biggie.” He added as he started the car again at the green light.

 

Gendry was smiling the whole time like a lunatic on their way to Taco Bell. They just fell silent at that moment, allowing his car to be immersed by the music playing. “Just make sure to text your parents and Jon that you’re staying over at my place.” He broke the silence. “My parents are out of the country for a few days. And for the record, I texted Jon and Robb already. Guess they’re pretty much cool with me hanging out with you.” She replied dryly.

 

After almost an hour of buying food for their slumber party, they finally arrived at his apartment. And as soon as Arya got inside, she immediately loosened her tie, then took off her shoes, stockings and soon unbuttoned completely her white button-down shirt. She was practically stripping in front of him in his living room, leaving her clothes on his center table near the couch.

 

“I’ll borrow a shirt from you as usual.” She told him, facing him with her shirt completely unbuttoned, revealing her teal and black-laced bra and flat stomach. Gendry swallowed the lump on his throat at the wondrous sight before him. “Yeah, sure. Just go get what you want in my room. You’ve been basically stealing my shirts and never returning them anyway.” He replied, feigning indifference.

 

After a few seconds, Arya emerged from his room but instead of wearing his shirt, she was now in her bra and panties. She was bringing along his grey shirt. “Hey, I didn’t know you have a Kings of Leon shirt. I’ll be wearing this then.” She said plainly, totally oblivious of his eyes on her. Gendry gave her a knowing smirk as she wore his shirt right in front of him. “Did you happen to choose that in particular because that’s the band playing in your iPod when you first saw me?” Gendry teased her, walking slowly towards her with a dangerous grin.

 

Arya’s eyes widened at what he just said, her face betraying a crimson flush as she tried to stride away from him, pressing herself on the wall. He continued to walk towards her, staring at her intently. “W-what do you mean, stupid? You know I just found this laying on your closet.” She told him fiercely, refusing to admit anything. He only continued to tease her more as he was now inches away from her face.

 

“Liar.” He hissed, still giving her an impish grin. Then he carefully placed his hands on her small waist as he drew his face closer to her as if to plant a kiss on her lips. Arya bit her lip nervously. “Stop looking at me like that, Gendry!” She spat, her jaw tensing on every word. He just released a small chuckle as he continued to look at her intently. “What if I don’t want to stop looking at you like this?” He challenged her, still teasing. “Then I’ll make you stop.” Arya plainly said, equally teasing him.

 

Then he suddenly lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder as he started pacing towards the kitchen. He was laughing the whole time he was carrying her. “Let me go, you stupid!” She wailed as she tried to squirm away from his strong arms, her hands balled into fists as they pounded on his back.

 

After eating their dinner, they decided to watch I Spit on your Grave 1 and 2 as suggested by Arya because her friend, Pandora, had basically pushed her into watching both films, saying that it would be good to watch those films to be aware of these kinds of situations that could possibly happen to women. Gendry could see how much Pandora’s feminist ideologies have influenced Arya in some way.

 

As for Arya while watching the movie, being a tougher girl than most girls he knows, she had managed to maintain a stern face despite the heavily graphic depictions of rape in the film. She may want to make it seem like she was unaffected by the rape scenes but Gendry could sense the fear emanating from her facial expression. He could not even almost stomach the things that were being done to the victims in both films, how much more for Arya who can be vulnerable to these kinds of things especially that most men are stronger than her physically.

 

Arya just sat very still on the couch right beside him as she continued to watch the rape scenes of the victim. From time to time when he stole glances at her, he could see her wincing and grimacing at the horrid rape scene being flashed. Then, as if by mere instinct, he pulled her closer to him as if to protect her. His arms were now wrapped around her small waist as they continued to watch the movie. “You know, we could stop the movie if it’s too much for you.” He suddenly told her as he continued to hold her closely.

 

He could hear Arya let out a loud snort. “Gods, Gendry, I’m fine. It’s only a fucking movie and it’s not like that’s ever going to happen to me. Jesus!” She told him indignantly. He tightened his arms around her. “It can happen to anyone, Arya.” He suddenly whispered. “And gods help me, if anything like that ever happens to you, I’d be ready to go to jail just so that I could kill those fuckers over and over. I’ll bring them down to the seven hells with me if that’s what it takes.” He told her seriously, now resting his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

 

Arya suddenly averted her eyes away from the television and soon looked at him. She just had a blank expression on her face with a subtle hint of innocence. She could be so clueless most of the time. “You’d kill... for me?” She trailed off. Gendry held her gaze seriously as he gave an honest answer. “Yes, I’d kill for you and I’d die for you.” The words coming out of his mouth came unbidden. Arya blinked twice before making a reply. “But why? You’re so stupid, stupid. You don’t have to kill or bleed or die for me. I can take care of myself.” She protested.

 

Gendry just smiled at her warmly, shaking his head in disbelief at her words. “Whatever. Let’s just finish the movie then.” He told her, refusing to answer her previous question. Arya just let if off as she focused back on the film.

 

It was nearing the middle of the night when they were still watching the third movie in their slumber party after the I Spit on your Grave films. Arya was still comfortably sitting on his couch while he was now splayed on the floor, eating a bowl of cheese-flavored popcorn. He soon noticed Arya drooping her eyes sleepily in the middle part of the movie as she rested her head back on the couch.

 

He then threw a piece of popcorn at her until she finally opened her eyes again. Just as he expected, it annoyed her to a great extent. “Stop it, Gendry!” She chided. “You’re practically sleeping already. Shall I carry you to my room now?” He told her as he continued to throw piece by piece a popcorn at her. “No, not yet. Let’s finish the movie.” She said, waking up.

 

Gendry rose up from his position and sat on the couch beside her. Arya soon rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. “Let’s just continue this tomorrow.” He told her. “Hmmm…” Was all that Arya said. He just stopped playing the movie and turned off his TV. Then he suddenly put an arm around her waist and started to tickle her.

 

At this, Arya woke up again, giggling. “Stop it! It tickles!” She told him as she tried to squirm away from him. Being the stronger one than she is, he just pinned her down on his couch and continued to tickle her. “Gendry!!!” She soon started shrieking. “Please stop!” She pleaded. Gendry did as she bid and stopped with him still on top of her, their faces now merely inches close.

 

Arya was catching her breath under him, her face flushed from laughing. There was that radiant glow again on her face as her eyes looked at him. It took a few good seconds that seemed like forever to stare down at her face and her eyes. Then he broke his train of thoughts as he said, “Come on let’s sleep.” He finally told her before he could give in to his state of trance.

 

They both walked towards his room and Arya happily threw herself on his comfortable huge bed. As she was now lying on her side of the bed, he sat down next to her and pulled the blanket over her waist. “Aren’t you sleeping yet?” Arya asked him sleepily, her hands instinctively pointing on the other side of the bed –his side of the bed.

 

They had been somehow used to sleeping together in one bed but at that particular moment, he was already starting to feel a little awkward at the thought of sleeping beside her, especially afraid that he might no longer be able to control himself from doing something more to her.

 

He just smiled at her and shook his head. “You go ahead. I’ll just clean up the mess we made.” He retorted, trying to sound dry, however his hand betrayed him as it instinctively trailed the frame of her beautiful face. Arya smiled the moment his hand caressed her face. A content look soon emanated from her face at the touch of his fingers. “Goodnight, Arya.” Gendry whispered as he bent down dangerously close enough to her ear. “Goodnight, Gendry. Sweet nightmares.” She said, then she slowly closed her eyes and finally dozed off.

 

That night, instead of going back to his room where Arya was expecting him to retire, he decided to sleep on his couch in the living room after he cleaned the place up.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Gendry and Arya were out one Saturday night to watch their favorite band, Where’s Fluffy, play at The Outpost. They have been lucky enough to get the clue to the venue firsthand provided by the Where’s Fluffy text message board. This was all thanks to Gendry’s genius mathematical skills at computation. They had even managed to get Robb and Theon to tag along, including Jon and his new girlfriend, Ygritte.

 

All of them were already lining up near the entrance when Gendry spotted the familiar faces of those girls who had bullied Arya some weeks ago, wearing their slutty outfits. He lowered himself down to whisper something to Arya who was standing before him in the line. “Hey, look who’s here.” He told her as he instinctively placed his hand on her waist to pull her closer. Arya looked up at him. “Who?” She asked. Gendry just turned his head towards the direction of the girls.

 

Arya only raised an eyebrow and scoffed at their presence then she shook her head. “Desperate cunts.” She muttered angrily but it was loud enough for her older brothers to hear. “What’s the matter, Arya?” Jon asked her, turning to look at her. “It’s nothing, Jon. Just some stupid twats who have come to spoil our Where’s Fluffy night.” She retorted dryly.

 

Robb came in to listen to them. “Why, what did those girls do to you, Arya?” Robb suddenly asked her as he put a protective arm around her. Arya was silent for a moment as she pushed a deep sigh. “Come on, tell us.” Jon told her. Arya still remained silent, stubbornly refusing to give an answer to her brothers. Then Gendry finally spoke for her. “Those girls practically spilled their ice cream intentionally on her school uniform. I’ve seen it myself.” He told them a matter-of-factly.

 

A shocked expression formed on Jon and Robb’s face. “What?!” They both spat. “It’s true.” Arya retorted calmly. “No they didn’t…” Theon interjected in disbelief. “Looks like they’re in for some big trouble then. They don’t know who they’re messing with.” Theon added, eyeing at Arya with affirmation. Even Theon knew that Arya was not one to be taken lightly.

 

“So what did you do to them after?” Jon asked her. Arya just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “Nothing. Just waiting for my silent revenge.” She replied. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into Gendry’s mind as he plastered a sinister grin on his face. “Wait here.” He told them as he walked away from them and towards the bar’s entrance.

 

After a few minutes, he finally came out of the bar, smiling impishly. “Come on. We’re good to go.” He said as he grabbed Arya’s hand. They all looked at him and followed him with confused looks on their faces as they were walking towards the entrance of the bar. “What did you do?” Arya asked him. Gendry just shrugged. “Bought all the tickets for everyone else.” He replied casually. Arya stopped in her tracks and pulled away from his hold. “What? Wait… No, you shouldn’t have.” She told him with utter surprise, then she motioned to open her bag and take her wallet out. “Or I’ll just pay you. I don’t want you thinking I owe you some money, Gendry.” She pointed out. He put a hand to stop her. “No. This one’s on me. Just this once.” He insisted. Arya just huffed a sigh of defeat.

 

_Arya and her sky-high pride again_. He thought. From the time that he had known her, she had always been particular with buying things for herself and not relying on anyone else’s money, not even his. She even refuses all the time when he offers to pay up for their orders when they hang out at Tiffany’s.

 

As soon as they were inside, some of the bar’s security went out to welcome the rest of the people lining up outside. He could see the happy faces of the people as they got inside the bar for free. He had actually bought all the available tickets for that night for everyone lining up in the bar which was why the security was allowing the people to get inside without having to pay for it. But when it was already the turn of the girls who bullied Arya to come inside the bar, the security personnel stopped them. “What? I thought this has already been taken care of. Your colleague said so.” The girl protested. “Sorry, but all the tickets are sold out and you’re not included in the count.” The security personnel told them seriously. “What the hell?” The other girl spat. “Who bought all the tickets?” Another one asked. “Mr. Gendry Baratheon bought all the tickets.” The security personnel replied, turning towards the direction of Arya and Gendry and her brothers.

 

“Hi there, ladies! Good to see you tonight! Having fun now?” Gendry told them, intentionally giving out his gorgeous wide smile at them. He wanted to laugh at the shocked look on their faces. He could tell that they felt so embarrassed. Arya gave them an evil smirk in turn. “Sorry girls, the room’s full. Looks like you’ll all have to find another bar tonight. Or better yet, go find some loser to fuck tonight. See you at school!” She told them sardonically. “You bitch!” One girl spat at her.

 

“Hey! That’s not the way to talk to my sister, you twat!” Robb chided them with his brooding aura. The girls could not get any more embarrassed that night. “Revenge is sweet, is it not?” Arya told them, flashing her middle finger at them. “Bye, girls! I’ll say hi to Fluffy for you.” She said then they all left them to drool with jealousy.

 

As soon as they were inside, Arya tugged her hand around his arm and looked up at him. “Hey, thanks for what you did back there.” She told him with her sincere eyes. Gendry smiled warmly at her. “No problem. Anything for my lady.” He jested as he whispered in her ear. He could see her rolling her eyes at him despite the dim light. “Yeah right.” She told him but she was smiling as she said that. Then they waited for Where’s Fluffy to emerge in the stage.


	9. Sugarcoats and Heartbeats (Arya)

__

Arya was back in Winterfell for the holidays along with the rest of her family, including Theon, Jon’s girlfriend, Ygritte, and most of all, Gendry. It was his first time visiting the North after much pleading from Arya that he spend Christmas and New Year with her and her family. It did not take much time for his father, Robert Baratheon, to agree to let Gendry spend the holidays with her, especially that she noticed Robert having a soft spot for her, maybe because she was looking more like her Aunt Lyanna each day, and he knows that they have been best friends with Gendry for almost three years already. Time really went by so fast.

 

            As soon as they arrived at their snow-covered huge estate, their dogs happily greeted them in the front lawn. Arya happily hugged her dog named Nymeria even before getting inside their house. It has been a while that she has been with her and she missed her a lot. Arya then introduced Gendry to Nymeria as if her dog was a real person. Even before, Arya had always treated Nymeria like a human friend.

 

            Their huge house was warm and comfortable enough inside despite the dropping December temperature in the North. Arya happily showed Gendry around every corner and room of their huge house before showing him his own room for the duration of their stay.  

 

            As they walked along the long corridors of the house, Gendry suddenly stopped right before a huge portrait that hung in the center of the wooden wall, his blue eyes were wide enough to study the features of the familiar portrait before him. Arya stood right beside him and looked at the picture as well. “She really is very beautiful, Arya. No wonder my father never got over her.” Gendry suddenly spoke, his tone quite serious, then he turned his head to face her. “And you’re looking more like her each day…” He trailed off, absent-mindedly as he began to get lost in her eyes. Arya blushed at his statement. “I do not.” She said curtly. Gendry broke from his trance-like state and shook his head. “I mean, you really look like her but I know that you are your own person… different, in a good way.” He told her, giving a faint and endearing smile.

           

            Arya just gave him an abrupt smile and remained silent as she really did not know how to respond to his statement. Gendry looked back at Aunt Lyanna’s portrait. “Is it really true what they say about her running off with a Targaryen?” He suddenly asked her. Arya bit her lip. She remembered Jon’s story a few years ago about her Aunt Lyanna and a certain Rhaegar Targaryen who fell in love with each other. It was better that she told the truth to her best friend than keep a lie.

 

            “Yes. It’s true. She was never kidnapped like what the news had reported.” She retorted with honesty on her face as she was looking at him intently. Gendry gave her a faint smile. “I see… I guess my father kept denying that fact all along. But I somehow understand him. It is really difficult losing someone you love.” He simply stated. “She could have been my mother then if she hadn’t died.” He suddenly added. “If that’s the case, then you would be my cousin.” Arya told him a matter-of-factly.

 

            There was a certain hint of bitterness in Gendry’s face the moment he heard her response. “But I’m glad she’s not my mother.” He continued, then turned to look at her again. “I don’t want to be your cousin.” He suddenly told her seriously. There was a certain innuendo with the way he said those words but Arya just could not quite figure. Arya looked at him, her expression confused. “Why? What do you mean?” She asked him innocently.

 

            Suddenly, Gendry closed the huge space between them by drawing closer to her, then his finger trailed her face then tugged her chin gently so that she would continue to hold his gaze. Arya felt her heart lurch at his sudden touch. “Nothing.” He replied coldly. “Can you show me to my room now?” He appealed, changing his mood and his expression as he put an impish grin on his face.

 

            Arya blinked twice as she tried to calm her raging feelings. “Yeah, sure, this way.” She told him breathlessly, walking huge steps towards the guest rooms. After a couple of minutes walking, Arya finally stopped outside the door to his room. She slowly opened it revealing the inside of the huge guest bedroom. “This is where you’ll be staying. I had it particularly cleaned for you.” She told him, grinning with pride as she walked inside.

 

            Gendry suddenly got the hint in her wide smile and raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not planning on sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, are you?” He asked her. Arya tried to stifle a giggle. “No, not really. Why should I when my room’s just next to yours?” She retorted, this time flashing her widest beam at him. “Sneaky little shit.” Gendry told her as he started to muss at her hair and tickle her, throwing her on the huge white bed.

 

            Gales of Arya’s laughter exploded throughout the guest room as Gendry continued to tickle her ribs, holding both her hands above her head with just his one strong hand. “Gendry! Stop!” Arya wailed in between her giggles as she tried to squirm away from him. Just when his face was a mere inches away from hers, he stopped tickling her and just continued to stare at her eyes. Arya’s heart suddenly began to skip a beat again at those eyes. Instinctively, she bit her lip at his gaze.

 

Right when Gendry was about to lower his face down to hers, she used this as a chance to shift their positions, pushing him back on the bed so that she was now the one on top of him, her thighs and legs straddling his. Then she caught his wrists with both her arms and pinned him further into the bed, her eyes teasing him as she gave her usual lop-sided smirk.

 

“Got you where I want you.” She suddenly whispered dangerously which left Gendry speechless but still unable to leave her eyes. Their moment instantly dissipated right when she heard a coughing sound at the door. “Ahem…” She heard another voice make the same sound. She immediately broke from Gendry’s gaze and hastily rose up from the bed to stand on the floor. Gendry did the same and fixed himself. Then she saw Jon and Ygritte standing there with a knowing grin on their faces.

 

“Your mother has asked us to call you for lunch. Come on.” Jon told her, still trying to hold his laugh. Arya was sure that her face was so flushed especially that her brother and his girlfriend caught her and her best friend in a very awkward position. “Yeah, sure. We’ll be right there.” Arya replied sternly.

 

That night, instead of staying in Gendry’s room for their traditional duvet sessions, Arya invited Gendry over to her room to spend the rest of his night there. She let him pass through the connecting balconies outside despite the cold winter night but it was the only way she could find possible so that they won’t get caught. As soon as he was inside, she noticed him looking surprised to see her room so clean. “This is unexpected from you. I have always thought that your room back here would be as mixed up as your thoughts. I’m quite surprised to find it spotless.” He remarked as his eyes travelled all around her room.

 

“I may have a lot of things going on in my mind, but I’ve always wanted my room to be neat. And I designed the whole thing myself. I prefer the simple whites with just a universal accent to avoid any distracting clutter.” She explained with pride. Gendry grinned at her statement. “Wow. You sound like a fucking designer.” He japed. Arya just rolled her eyes at him.

 

Some minutes later, they started their traditional duvet sessions with Arya’s flashlight illuminating the whole space under the covers so that they could see each other’s faces. They started with Arya telling him stories about her childhood in Winterfell with their dogs and how she used to sneak out even before to go hang out at Winter Town.

 

            After they were done with their bedtime stories under the duvet, they laid down on Arya’s bed, both facing the ceiling. There was some silence for a while as they were both immersed in deep thoughts. Suddenly, Gendry spoke up. “Now that I remember, it’s almost your eighteenth birthday, Arya. You grew up so fast. Just two years ago, I was your escort when you were introduced to society as a grown lady. That was really one hell of a party. Can you imagine that?” He told her, still looking at the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

            Arya let out a small laugh. “Gods! That was ages ago, Gendry! Total social suicide, if you’d ask me. This time, I specifically told my mother that I won’t be having any more big parties and just keep it low. Gods, time fucking flies faster than I thought.” She replied. “I’ll be an eighteen-year-old virgin in a few months. Wow.” She continued with an air of pride in her. Gendry didn’t seem to react but he propped one elbow and shifted his position so that he could look at her. “I have questions for you that I’ve been wanting to ask all these years.” He suddenly confessed. Arya rolled closer to his side and faced him. “Fire away.” She replied.

 

            “Would that be a good way that you’re still a virgin or a bad way?” He started. Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you knew the answer to that all along, Gendry.” She replied. “Yeah, I have some presumptions but I’m not one for making a conclusion right away.” He told her. Arya heaved out a deep sigh as she started explaining. “I actually liked myself being a virgin and waiting really for the one who’s worth giving it to. And I’m not really in the rush to do it just for the sake of peer pressure.” She told him.

 

“In my high school most especially, almost everyone in my year is being pressured into the dictates of what’s cool and not, and they think losing one’s virginity is the coolest thing they could ever do. Remember those popular girls who dumped vanilla ice cream on my uniform? Those bitches think they’re so cool to sleep with every guy from Brown.” She continued. “And that’s just not me.”

 

Gendry smiled at her. “Then I was right all along then. I was afraid I still didn’t know you that much. You know you’re one of the most frustratingly profound persons I’ve ever known despite our age differences. Sometimes I wonder how you get to be so smart at these kinds of things.” He remarked. “It’s simple. They make the mistakes. I observe them, then I learn from them.” She simply said. “And am I that frustrating?” She added coyly. Gendry heaved a sigh and sniggered. “Unfortunately, yes.” He replied.

 

Then he drew closer to her as he started with his next question. “And did your family, especially your parents, ever mind that you’re best friends with a guy like me? Sometimes I really can’t tell if they really like me or just pretending to like me.” Arya gave him an abrupt smile. “That’s a very good question.” She retorted. “There was some concern from them at first, especially with my mother, Robb and of course Jon but I guess now they actually don’t mind at all knowing that you didn’t take my virginity in any way.” She told him albeit mockingly.

 

Gendry laughed at her retort. “How in seven hells could they know if I’ve been fucking you or not? You’re practically always the sneaky one. You’ve even managed to keep from them your indulgence with weed and underage drinking.” Arya rolled her eyes. “That’s exactly my point. I wear my mask in front of them most of the time, showing them the side that they want from me, and that is being the very prim and proper ‘lady’ of House Stark, just like my perfect little sister, Sansa. In that way, they don’t question my actions.

 

“Besides, they have always thought that I was the tomboy of the family and that I never really had any interest in boys like sexually, so they let pass the fact that you’re my best friend.” She continued. “And they practically know that you’re totally harmless.” Arya let out a snort.

 

“But have you ever thought of guys in a sexual manner?” Gendry suddenly blurted out, wiggling a suggestive eyebrow at her. Arya’s face turned crimson red. It took quite some time for her to utter her response as she almost choked on Gendry’s question. Gendry smiled wickedly at her sudden reaction. “Don’t be stupid, Gendry.” Was all she said. Gendry smiled all the more as he drew closer to her. “Well, have you?” He asked again. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. “No.” She retorted. “Liar.” Gendry hissed. “Whatever, you stupid. Next question please.” Arya said, trying to change the subject because he was now making her very uncomfortable.

 

Gendry burst out laughing at her priceless expression. “I’m just messing with you, Arya Stark. You should have seen the look on your face.” He told her, teasing as he was laughing uncontrollably. Arya gave quick blows on his chest with her fists at her annoyance. “Fucking tool! Your mocking will really get you nowhere, you stupid ass!” Arya cursed angrily at him, her face still flushed.

 

They fell silent for a moment, with Gendry still propped on his elbow facing her and Arya lying on her back, facing the ceiling. “Next question.” Gendry popped up again. Arya turned to face him this time, her face already suspicious. “This is serious now. No more joking. I promise.” Gendry said. “Fine. Fire away.” She replied.

 

“What if someone tells you that they like you, what would you do?” He asked her seriously. Arya bit her lip as she was thinking deeply. Then a smirk soon started forming on her face. “I’ll simply tell them, ‘thank you, I like myself too’ and then leave them to you for you to start interrogating them. How is that?” She retorted, laughing playfully this time. “What if I approve of the guy and he asks you out and then asks you to be his girlfriend, what would you do? Gendry asked again.

 

Arya just shrugged. “I don’t think I’m ready to deal with that. Romantic notions only want to make me vomit like crap. You know how I think about dating, that it’s just an experience you have with another person—“ Arya was cut off when Gendry finished the sentence for her. “—that makes you appreciate being alone more... Same old shit, Arya Stark. Clever. You never changed.” He told her. This time, it was Gendry who rolled his eyes at her, albeit playfully. Arya only raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. “Why the sudden question, Gendry? Do you have someone in mind who could possibly tell me they like me or possibly ask me out?” She countered his question. It was Gendry’s turn to fall silent and out of words. He took some time to collect himself before he could respond. “No one in particular, actually. Just a hypothetical question.” He finally replied.

 

Gendry tried to switch the subject by asking another question. “Was there ever a time when your family has seen you behind the mask you wear in front of them?” Arya propped her elbow this time to face him closer. “Yeah. Sometimes I let them see me behind my mask. Like for example when I am with my friends from school, and of course when I am with you. At first they were concerned with my tastes of friends because if you see, my closest friends is a lesbian and the other one is a feminist/activist, and I have also a gay friend in the form of Mycah. But I let them see that I don’t choose people based on their gender or preferences, in that way, my family would also have an idea who I am deep inside somehow.” Arya retorted. Gendry was just silently listening to her as she talked, his gaze never leaving hers. There was a certain unusual glint in his eyes that she has never seen before, and it made her heart dangerously skip a beat.

 

“Well, that was fucking awesome, Arya Stark. You know what? You never fail to amaze me.” He told her notably. “I’m glad you found me quite amusing, Gendry Baratheon. Go on and laugh then. Come on.” She replied, smirking and looking intently at his eyes. “Being amazed and being amused are two different things, Arya Stark.” Gendry pointed out then he soon started trailing his fingers on her face, softly caressing her as he held his gaze on her grey eyes. Arya closed her eyes at his touch as she sucked in some air to control her heart from beating faster than it already was. She knew she had to make him stop doing it or else she would ruin everything and start kissing him.

 

“Goodnight, Gendry.” She said breathlessly as she turned her back away from him and pretended that she was already about to sleep. “Sleep well, Arya.” She could now feel him breathing on her neck as he drew closer to her when he whispered those words. His breath gave all the right shivers all over her body and her insides were now on overdrive. Then suddenly, he circled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that her back was now resting on his chest. His body was like a furnace radiating off a good kind of warmth, especially on that cold winter night.

 

After a few minutes of pretending to be asleep wrapped around his embrace, she suddenly felt him shift. His lips were still dangerously close to her neck as he began to whisper something. “I know you’re still awake. I think it’s best that I sleep in my room tonight. I might not be able to control myself from doing something more to you… because you’re just driving me crazy right now, Arya Stark.” He told her in a low gruff voice as his lips lingered in her bare neck.

 

The next thing he did shocked the whole of her being as he pulled her closer and tighter to his body and soon began to press his lips on her neck, kissing her most sensitive pulse points and grazing it with his teeth. It was the most insatiable and sexiest thing that Gendry has ever done, and gods, she could not help but give in and admit to the heavens that she loved it more than anything else right now. She bit her lip harder to control herself from moaning in the purest pleasure incited by his lips.

 

Much to her dismay, he stopped abruptly after leaving a soft brush on her neck. “Goodnight, my lady.” He whispered and he rose up from her bed and got out of her room, leaving her breathlessly wanting for more. _Fuck you, Gendry Baratheon. This is all your fucking fault_. She told herself as she rolled over and lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling as she released a deep sigh.

 

Arya was not able to sleep well that night. She had been waking up in between as thoughts about Gendry and what he said and did that night came flooding in her mind. She looked at the time in her wristwatch on the side table and it read 6:00. It was too early for her to be up but she could no longer find the solace of going back to a soulful slumber.

 

She slowly rose up from her bed and opened the curtains to let the faint light of the winter sun inside. Then she changed into a comfortable black sweater and jeans and soon after, her feet dragged her to the family room. It was still quite dark save for the lights in their huge Christmas tree. The Stark household was still very quiet as her whole family was still asleep.

 

Arya slowly paced towards the grand piano in the family room and sat on the stool, tracing her hands on the shiny white keys. It has been a very long time since she played a piece. She practically stopped playing the moment they left Winterfell to live in King’s Landing, which was years ago. She slowly pressed a white key followed by a black one until she finally started playing her favorite piece by Sigur Ros titled Saeglopur.

 

Arya Stark was lost in the moment while playing the piano as each note reverberated all over the family room that cold morning that she didn’t notice a figure standing near the entrance to the room until she turned her head to the direction where the figure stood. She squinted her eyes for a clearer look and stopped playing.

 

Gendry was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He didn’t bother fixing his coal-black hair as it was messed up all over, making him all the more attractive before her very eyes. She unconsciously bit her lip at the sight of him in his usual grey shirt and jeans. “Hi.” Gendry greeted her with a smile that left her out of breath. Arya just smiled at him awkwardly as thoughts of last night came flashing. A blush crept on her face but she had managed to hold a neutral expression.

 

Then he slowly walked towards her direction as his eyes remained on her. “Sleep well?” He asked as he sat on a close proximity beside her on the piano stool. “Yeah.” She lied as she shifted her eyes to the keys on the piano. “You never told me you play the piano.” He stated pressing the keys randomly, then he looked back at her. “And you fucking play good.” He remarked.

 

Arya gave him a sheepish smile. “Mother used to let us take some stupid summer lessons during our summer vacations, and learning how to play the piano was one of them.” She suddenly told him. “What were the other lessons?” He asked, suddenly curious. Arya still looked at the piano keys as she spoke. “Well, she let me take up ballet classes in fourth grade, then there were those painting lessons, and then archery and makeup. Imagine me with those fucking makeup lessons—because she said I will soon be a woman grown and I am to be introduced to society and I had to know how to dress up like a stupid highborn lady.”

 

Gendry laughed at her retort heartily. “Well, some highborn lady you are. You fucking curse like a sailor.” He japed. Arya gave his shoulder a playful blow. “Shut up, Gendry! You fucking know that the only thing I love about those classes was archery. At least I get to control my ideations of brutally killing the people who deserved to die.” She said, laughing. All the awkward tension between them was suddenly lost as they both burst out in gales of laughter.

 

After having breakfast with the rest of the family, the Stark children decided on spending the day at Winter Town to buy gifts for Christmas. They were bringing the family van to accommodate the six of them including Ygritte, Theon and Gendry. Their mother and father just remained in the house to spend the rest of the day for themselves.

 

They were walking in the mall in search of good Christmas gifts when Arya suddenly opened up something to Gendry. “I really suck at giving gifts, so you need to tell me what you really want for Christmas, Gendry.” She told him as they walked beside each other. They were already at a far distance from the rest of her siblings who were busy finding something worthy to pass as Christmas gifts. Gendry turned to her and raised an eyebrow suggestively. “Wow. That’s a first. As if you give Christmas gifts to people.” He told her jokingly, grinning impishly.

 

“Haven’t you remembered the gifts I have gotten you in the past Christmases? I have put too much thought into your gifts, but I was always too late to get them. So they are all just in our memories right now, and memories always count, right?” She told him sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. “Come on, tell me what you want, Gendry.” She added, heaving out a deep sigh. “What do you think I want, Arya?” He challenged her. Arya was deep in thought to the point that her head was about to burst her brains out thinking. _What the hell does Gendry want?_ She asked herself.

 

Her train of thoughts were broken when Sansa suddenly squealed. “Oh my god! Jeyne!” She exclaimed as they came across Sansa’s friend, Jeyne Poole. The Pooles are also a family friend of the Starks and the Baratheons dating back to the time of their grandfathers. Her family also came from one of the wealthiest families in the North along with the Starks and they have also been constant business partners with the Baratheons.

 

Back when they were younger, Jeyne used to have routine visits in the Stark household when Sansa would invite her for a sleepover. She may be a few years older than Sansa but it was amazing how they got along well. Her sister’s friend has even gotten prettier right now with all the right curves in her body and really nice brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Even years before, Jeyne had been notably known for her distinct beauty.

 

As Sansa and Jeyne were exchanging their warmest greetings, Arya had noticed Jeyne’s eyes lingering for a good long time over at Gendry, batting her beautiful eyes intentionally every time she would look at him. Arya felt a sudden pang in her heart at the sight of his best friend being eyed by another girl. She knew she shouldn’t feel that way especially that she doesn’t have any rights at all towards Gendry because she was only his best friend.

 

She could also notice Gendry turning red under Jeyne’s long stare. Then suddenly, Sansa introduced Ygritte and then him to Jeyne. “This is Arya’s best friend, Gendry.” Sansa told her. Jeyne extended her hand confidently at Gendry. “Hi, Gendry. Pleased to meet you.” She told him with a warm smile. Gendry did not hesitate to take her hand, much to Arya’s surprise. He was normally shy around girls trying ogling at him but it was different with Jeyne. Arya could feel her teeth clench as they shook hands in front of her.

 

Her day could not turn out any more worst when Sansa invited Jeyne over for lunch at some stupid fancy restaurant in the mall. Arya was seated beside Gendry while Jeyne intentionally made her way to sit just across him. The bitch was trying to flirt with her best friend and Arya could not even bring that up to Gendry for fear that he might suspect that she was being a little too paranoid today, so she just ate her meal silently as the rest of her siblings were talking nonstop to Jeyne. Even Ygritte found her interesting. Of course she’s very interesting. She’s not only beautiful but she’s got the brains and all that shit that comes in the package for ideal girlfriends.

 

She was the independent kind of girl who has her own thing, and to add a cherry on top, she is working as a Victoria’s Secret model. She was just even part of the recent VS Fashion Show that took place a few weeks prior. Talk about bombshell beauty. Most of her brothers had even been looking at her like she’s some goddess sent from up above. She has everything every guy could possibly ask for. Then Arya suddenly recalled Gendry’s magazine interview a few years back when he had mentioned about the type of girls he would like to date. Jeyne Poole could perfectly fit as an epitome of his perfect girl, Arya could tell.

 

Suddenly, Jeyne announced something to the group. “By the way, there’s going to be an awesome party at The Bowlery Club on Saturday night. I thought you guys might be interested. It’s really going to be great. And they’re featuring Westeros’ top DJs.” She informed them. Sansa could no longer hide her excitement and gave another squeal. “I’m totally coming!” She told Jeyne excitedly. “That sounds great!” Robb acquiesced. There was another approval from Theon, Jon and Ygritte. “Can I come?” Bran suddenly asked. Jeyne looked at Bran sweetly. “I’m sorry, Bran. They don’t admit those under 18 years old. The party’s going to be just for grown-ups.” Jeyne replied, looking at him apologetically.

 

_Who the bloody hell cares about her stupid party? I’d rather waste my time staring at my ceiling inside my room. Fuck it..._ Arya told herself bitterly. Then they suddenly looked at Gendry. “You coming this Saturday, mate?” Jon asked him. Gendry hesitated for a moment, then he looked at Arya. “Are you okay with me coming to the party?” He asked her. Arya had managed to feign her indifference towards the whole thing. She just gave him an approving nod and smiled at him. “Of course, stupid. I’m not your fucking mother to make decisions for you.” She said, rolling her eyes and managing to snort at him. They all just laughed.

 

“Why don’t you cut the cord already, mom!” Theon teased her. “Oh you mean this one, Theon?” Arya replied sarcastically, flashing him her middle finger, not caring who was looking at them. “Arya!” Sansa called out, chastising her. Arya just sniggered and rolled her eyes. “Mother and father aren’t here, Sans. Stop being like mother.” She said.

 

On the way home, Arya was unusually quiet at the back seat of the van beside Gendry. “Hey, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?” He asked, whispering in concern. Arya refused to look at him and instead turned her gaze to the view outside the window. “What are you talking about? Of course everything’s alright.” She lied. “Oh yeah? Because you’re dangerously silent all of a sudden. The kind that tells me you’re about to kill someone.” He told her.

 

This time, she looked at him, wearing the usual mask she wears in front of people. “And who do you think I’m going to kill this time?” She asked him coldly. She regretted having to wear her mask in front of her best friend, but this time, she ought to. “You tell me.” Was all Gendry said. Arya just shrugged and turned away from his piercing blue eyes.

 

“You sure you’re okay with me going to the party without you? I could always decline, you know.” He asked her again. _No, I don’t want you to go_. “Yes. I’m sure. I want you to have fun, Gendry. A little party won’t hurt.” She assured him. “I’m sure pretty Jeyne Poole is so looking forward to see you in the party.” She soon teased him to make it seem like everything was really okay for her. “Jealous, are we?” It was Gendry’s turn to tease her this time. “Shut up, Gendry. Arya Stark does not do jealous.” She hissed through gritted teeth then she rolled her eyes. This just made Gendry chuckle.

 

“Oh come on, you bloody oaf! Do you not have any idea at all how much she stares at you? She’s been practically blowing you with her eyes the whole time.” Arya told him carefully so as not to be heard by anyone else in the van. Gendry raised an eyebrow. “Blowing me with her eyes? Jesus! What do you bloody know about blowing, Arya? I bet you don’t even know what that is.” Gendry told her mockingly, controlling himself not to laugh so hard. “Oh you know what I mean, Gendry. The bottom line is, your Victoria’s Secret angel is head over heels for you.” Arya told him.

 

“So?” Gendry asked again. “So she must really be into you, stupid!” She retorted. “So?” Gendry asked again, trying to annoy her. Arya just heaved a deep sigh of defeat. “You go figure. You’re big enough to figure it out yourself, you stupid bull.” Gendry laughed again at her annoyance. Arya just crossed her arms and glowered at him then turned her gaze back at the view outside the window.

 

Suddenly, Gendry drew closer to her so that he was now breaths away to her ear. “Well, I don’t bloody care if she’s into me, Arya. She can blow me with her eyes all she wants but I don’t fucking care.” He whispered dangerously. His cold and sultry voice just gave shivers on her spine as she listened to him.

 

That Saturday night, only Bran, Rickon and Arya and their parents were left in the house as the rest went out to party at The Bowlery Club with Jeyne Poole. Arya was just lying on her bed with nothing much to do. She was very bored. She had planned on finishing up reading the books that had been pending in her list for the past months but she found that she did not really have the appetite to read nor do anything. Her thoughts would always drift back to Gendry and what he was doing at the party. _Or who he was doing. Oh shit! Enough already, Arya!_ She chided herself. She couldn’t help but drift into thoughts of him and Jeyne dancing and partying in the club and getting to know each other like crazy. _Bloody hells._ She thought as she buried her face in her hands.

 

She sat on her bed, turned on her laptop and went to check her Facebook. The first thing that greeted her was Gendry’s tagged picture with Jeyne already having fun in the club. Gendry had his arm wrapped around Jeyne’s waist while Jeyne was almost hugging him already, with her pretty dress and pretty face with some pretty makeup. Arya squinted her eyes to read the caption: _Partying hard with this gorgeous Baratheon hunk tonight._ Those words made her blood boil. She immediately turned off her laptop to prevent herself from throwing into fits of rage then she rose up from her bed and went to her closet to change into some decent clothes.

 

She changed into her white top and put on her grey scarf to hug her neck from the cold. Then she wore her black blazer, faded tight blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. Then before she could get out from her closet, she grabbed her black trench coat and black snow cap and headed her way towards her door. The time on her wristwatch read 23:00, just in time for the rest of her brothers and her parents to retire to their respective rooms.

 

Arya slowly peeked through her door then she walked quietly towards the garage. She pulled out the keys to one of their many extra cars and slowly revved up the car with the most silent engine to avoid waking up the rest of the Stark household.

 

She drove her way along Winterfell's long and winding road towards her favorite spot in the hills where she used to hang out when she was a few years younger. She parked the car just a few meters before the benches and she turned on the music in the car’s radio to the highest volume, playing some soothing songs from Snow Patrol. The place was overlooking the whole city, the lights illuminating the rest of Winterfell splendidly.

 

She sat on one of the benches despite the cold winter weather and tried to relax herself from her growing outrage. She heaved a deep sigh as she tried to release all the tension building up inside. Then after a few seconds, she produced a stick of weed from her pocket, one which she had kept in cases like this. She had quit smoking a few years ago but her growing stress from all that's happened made her smoke one stick that night.

 

She checked on her cellphone for any messages or missed calls from her beloved best friend but there was none that night. _The fucker must be enjoying much of his time with her._ She thought angrily, then she turned off her cellphone to avoid checking it from time to time and waiting for him to text. She then puffed a thick air of smoke from her weed, forming little O’s out of it as she spent her time in the hills.

 

As the atmosphere began to get colder after a few hours of sitting on the benches, Arya finally decided to get back inside the car to drive back to the city. She was driving really fast going down the hills with a speed of 140 kilometers per hour despite her growing vision problems, not only for that night but for the past few years. Her vision was so blurry while driving but she didn’t care because there was no other car in the hills that night. While the car was nearing a blind curve, an animal suddenly crossed her path that she almost did not notice it coming because of her blurred vision. She soon hit the brakes to avoid hitting and killing the animal and swerved away from the cliff near the blind curve.

 

The car was at full stop with the animal already walking safely across the street, totally oblivious to what just happened. “Fuck!” She cursed under her breath. She was mere inches to a brutal death by a stupid car accident. Her heart began to race faster as fear crept through her veins. She was doing deep breathing to relax herself. Her hands were still trembling on the wheel and her whole body was shivering. _I could have fucking died!_ She told herself as cold tears suddenly fell from her eyes uncontrollably.

 

After her sobs subsided and she was able to finally relax, she started the car again but this time she was already driving with precaution, vowing to herself that this will be the last time she would drive a car or any vehicle for that matter ever. She soon began to realize that she can never ever trust her vision again while driving. Her visual condition has been growing worst each year but despite the need to correct it, she had refused to see a doctor nor tell anyone about it, not even Gendry nor her friends at school.

 

She went to a nearby coffee shop to warm herself from the cold weather. At first, her mind battled between going to a rave party or hanging out in a coffee shop, but eventually the latter had won over. She had to avoid any parties that night because her other siblings might catch her sneaking out of their house by herself. At the coffee shop, she ordered some hot green tea and croissant. She then took out her phone again and turned it back on. It was already three in the morning. She checked her inbox and was able to receive a text from Brea and Pandora, both asking her if she was okay. They must have also seen Gendry’s picture with Jeyne Poole on Facebook.

 

Arya took a picture of her hot tea and croissant on the table and sent it to both of them with the response, _Why would I not be okay? This is the best fucking night ever with these to keep me company. PS: Don’t tell anyone where I am or what I’ve been doing out of the house or I promise I’ll kill you._ Arya replied via text with a hint of sarcasm in her message and sent it to Brea and Pandora.

 

A few minutes after, she received a reply from Pandora. _Liar, liar pants in fire! You’re practically in love with him that’s why you can’t stand that he’s hanging out with a Victoria’s Secret angel. Why don’t you just admit it already and get it over with? You’ve been mentally drooling over your best friend for way too long already. Anyway, I wish I was there to hang out with you. Let’s meet once you get back to King’s Landing. We should totally hang out in our upcoming inter-school music and arts fest and meet new people. ;)_ Despite Pandora’s blunt approach towards how she thinks she knows about Arya’s growing feelings towards Gendry, it still made Arya smile that night.

 

Right after she sent her response, she received another text from Brea. _Wish I was there to see your heart break into a million pieces, love. That would be a first. Kidding! See you when you get back! Can’t wait to drag you to our upcoming inter-school event! You better go because I’m going to be a guest DJ during the event._ Arya smiled at Brea’s reply as well.

 

A few minutes after, her phone beeped again. This time, it was her other gay friend, Mycah, who went to Brown School for Boys with Edric Dayne, who texted her. _Hey there, love. I hope you’re okay. Ned says you might not be, and he told me to check on you. Please be okay, can’t wait to see you back in King’s Landing. We’re hanging out with the rest of the gang when you get back, alright? Miss you! Xoxo._ Mycah can be very sweet at times, even Ned Dayne. It made her realize that her other friends really cared about her more than she could ever think of.

 

Her phone rang again, this time, it was Ned calling her. “Hey, Ned, what’s up?” She greeted him as she answered his call. “Bloody hell, Arya! I’ve been calling you senseless in the past few hours but I cannot seem to reach you! Are you alright?” He asked her worriedly on the other line. Arya rolled her eyes. “Gods! I am fine, Ned! What’s up with everyone trying to ask me if I’m okay? I’m not bloody sick or dying or bleeding! First, Pandora texted me, then Brea then Mycah. Were you all together earlier? You all seem to have the same mind.” Arya replied.

 

She could hear Ned chuckling on the other line. “Actually, yes. We are having sort of a Christmas get-together here at Brea’s family’s vacation home right now and we missed you a lot. We saw Gendry’s picture on Facebook with another girl, and we thought that you might not be okay or something.” Ned retorted. “I am fine, Ned. Really, like seriously fine. Besides, Gendry can be with any other girl for all I care. I’m not his fucking girlfriend for crying out loud!” She lied but she didn’t want her other friends to worry about her. She had to let them see that she was stronger and invulnerable to those kinds of things. “You sure, Arya? Oh okay. But we’re just here for you if you need someone to talk to, okay? I’m here. Always have been.” Ned assured her. Arya finally managed to smile widely that moment. “Thanks, Ned. Tell them I said thanks. This means a lot to me.” She replied.

 

Arya stayed in the coffee shop for two more hours until finally deciding to go home. She was already a bit sleepy. It was a good thing that no one noticed her arrival back home and was able to park the car back to the garage. As soon as she was out from the garage, she headed towards the huge gardens in their estate to check for her favorite blue winter roses.

 

Those were the only roses in bloom during the winter season due to its high adaptability to frigid weather. She took some time to stay in the gardens and marvel at her favorite flowers. Soon after, she began picking up those that bloomed already. She sat in silence in the benches as she carefully made a crown of winter roses and saved some of it to be placed inside her room.

 

After an hour of staying in their gardens, she finally headed her way towards the door to the breakfast room, bringing along a handful of roses and replacing her snow cap with the crown of flowers she made as her wavy hair hung loosely below her shoulders. As soon as she opened the door, she found her family already having breakfast. She couldn’t help but notice the look on her father’s face upon seeing her with the crown of winter roses on her head. He was deemed speechless, so was the rest of her family. It was as if they were seeing the ghost of her late Aunt Lyanna. Why else would they leave their mouths agape just for nothing? Surely they have been thinking of Aunt Lyanna when they saw her.

 

They have been telling her how awfully they look much alike now that she has grown more lady-like in terms of her features. Even Gendry could not help but stare at her. Then suddenly, she heard her mother’s voice. “Just exactly where have you been to, young lady?” Her mother asked her, her hands on her hips. Arya tried to hide any traces of a lie and tried to maintain her composure. “It just so happened that I woke up earlier than expected, mother. So I took a stroll in the gardens and picked up some of these.” She replied, showing her mother the roses as she was successful in formulating her lie.

 

She noticed Robb, Jon, Ygritte and Sansa looking very haggard which could only indicate a hangover from last night’s party. Theon was worst. Gendry didn’t seem pretty much affected by alcohol, she knew that years ago no matter how much the amount he takes in. Like her, he had a high tolerance level for alcohol.

 

“Eat your breakfast now, young lady.” Her mother commanded her. Arya willfully did as she bid and grabbed two pieces of freshly-cooked waffles and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. She could not believe that they all bought her lie and no one ever suspected her absence.

 

It was only when she got back to her room to change that she was wrong after all because Gendry knew. After he knocked on her door, he stormed in and locked her door behind him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the wall harder than she expected. His face was very serious. “Where in seven hells have you been last night?” He asked her angrily, his grip on her shoulders becoming more intense and he looked at her seriously.

 

“Haven’t you heard what I told everyone back at breakfast? That I’ve been in the gar—“ Gendry cut her off suddenly. “Oh cut that bullshit and tell me the truth, Arya! You know you can never lie to me.” He demanded. Arya tried to look away from his gaze and instead looked at her feet but Gendry made her look at him by tugging her chin. “Look at me and tell me the truth. I was fucking worried last night when I came to check your room and you were not here! I tried to call you but you were out of reach!”

 

Arya just heaved a deep sigh of defeat. “I was driving and then I spent the rest of my time in the hills, then at the coffee shop. I had some tea because I could not really sleep. Happy now?” She finally admitted. “Then why didn’t you tell me you’d be sneaking out like that on your own? I could have been with you. I was so bloody worried!” Arya braved herself to look into his eyes without faltering, then she plastered a fake smile. “I needed that time for myself only, Gendry. You of all people should know that. Don’t worry too much. I know Winterfell with my eyes closed. Nothing bad can happen to me here.” She lied, giving him some fake reassurance. Her heart lurched at the thought of her near-death experience last night.

 

Gendry’s grip on her finally loosened as he rested his forehead on hers, heaving out a sigh of relief. His hands were cupping her face gently. “Fuck, Arya. You really had me worried the whole time last night. Don’t ever do that again without telling me, okay? I was so worried, is all.” He told her. “Don’t be.” She told him coldly. Then her face lightened up. “I mean, you shouldn’t be worried about me, stupid. I can well take care of myself. I’m not some helpless little girl, and you know it.” She said.

 

Then she tried to change the subject. “So how did the party go last night? Did you all have fun?” She asked him. Gendry gave her a curt smile. “Yeah, it was fun. Robb and Theon were practically drunk at the first hour. I had to drive on the way home because they were all dead. And Jeyne was great. She’s a very interesting person, really unlike any other. Is that what you needed to know?” He replied sardonically, giving her a knowing grin.

 

Arya just rolled her eyes at him playfully as she pulled away from him and walked towards her bed. “For the millionth time, Gendry, I don’t fucking care who you fuck and go out with. I was plainly asking how last night went.” She lied. Then she started stripping herself off her crown of winter roses and then her winter clothes with Gendry still inside her room, then she slipped in to her comfortable silk nightclothes.

 

“Oh yeah? Because I was thinking the whole time that the reason why you snuck out last night was because you couldn’t stand seeing me with another girl. Why don’t you just admit it already that you’re jealous?” He teased her as he flashed his super attractive impish grin on his face. Arya just gave him the middle finger to make it seem like she was unaffected. “If you’re looking for a sign of my jealousy, then this is it.” She told him sarcastically, as her middle finger was still flashed right before him. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Gendry, just because you’re attractive and all doesn’t mean I’m so all over you. And stop trying to presume that I would get jealous of another girl. Gods!” She added as she climbed onto her bed.

 

Gendry sat on the bed just beside her. “So you do admit that I’m attractive?” He teased as he neared his face to her. Arya just flushed. “I did not!” “Yes, you did.” He insisted. “Did not!” She lied, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson. Gendry was now dangerously closer to her face. “You did, Arya.” He whispered as he continued to tease her. Arya did not respond anymore but just fell silent as she got lost in his gaze.

 

“You can stare at me all you want, Arya Stark. I won’t really mind. I love that look on your face.” He suddenly told her, smirking. Arya broke off from his gaze and gave him a slight punch on his chest. “I wasn’t ogling at you like that, Gendry. You should go fuck off now. I’m off to dreamland. And don’t try to disturb me. Goodnight!” She finally told him before finally lying down on her soft bed and nuzzling on her satin-covered pillows. She loved the comfort of her bed more than anything else right now.

 

Gendry lowered himself so that he could face her closer. “Goodnight.” He whispered teasingly as his lips lingered near her ears. Then he pulled away and gave her his all too familiar smug grin and left the room.

 

Arya found herself very tired from being up all night that she had slept her way to the afternoon that day. As soon as she woke up, she felt her stomach grumbling and was instantly craving for food. She took a warm shower and after changing into fresh clothes, she headed her way downstairs to grab something to eat.

 

As soon as she arrived at the dining room, the rest of her family was already there save for one. “Where’s Gendry?” She asked everyone. They all looked at each other as if they somehow felt sorry for her. “Well, you see, Jeyne came here and…” Jon trailed off as he was having second thoughts of telling the truth to Arya. “Spill it out already, Jon! Gods!” Ygritte spat in annoyance, then she turned to Arya. “Gendry sort of went out with Jeyne, Arya.” Came Ygritte’s reply in a rather blunt manner. Her response was like a slap in Arya’s face. She felt the pang in her heart growing worse.

 

Arya bit her lip and started wearing her mask again. She had managed to feign indifference as she burst out in gales of uncontrollable laughter. “Damn, why do you all feel guilty that Gendry’s finally going out with some girl?” She asked them in between laughs. Because she can’t do anything more to stop her best friend from going out with another girl, she had to just laugh it all out like it was nothing.

 

Jon had a confused look on his face. “But I thought…” He trailed off. Arya raised an eyebrow at him. Jon could be so clueless at times. It made Ygritte laugh at him this time. “But what, Jon?” Arya asked him. “If anything, Gendry’s just my best friend, not my boyfriend. Besides, you all practically know that it has always been my life-long aspiration to become a successful spinster with a million cats when I grow up, right?” She told them rather sarcastically. To be honest, she had lost her appetite for dinner so she just forced-fed herself with some steak and mashed potato.

 

She excused herself after dinner and made her way back to her room. She checked her phone for the first time after she woke up and received a text from Gendry. _Hey, I’m out with Jeyne. I didn’t bother waking you up because you were soundly sleeping like a baby and you said not to disturb you. Text me back when you read this_. Came Gendry’s text.

 

Arya lay on her bed for a few good minutes before finally deciding not to reply to his text at all. _Why bother?_ She thought. Then she opened her laptop and started going over random pictures to lighten up her mood. The cold weather in the north was suddenly depressing her.

 

Suddenly, she came across really nice pictures of white sand beaches that seemed like no other tropical paradise on earth. She checked where this picture was taken and later discovered that those were pictures taken in the tropical country, Braavos. She had never been to Braavos her whole life but she heard a lot of people talking about how beautiful that country was.

 

Soon after, she started searching for more beautiful places in Braavos. Then suddenly, her eyes caught something very appealing that she instantly fell in love with it. It was a picture featuring the school grounds of the University of Braavos, School of Design and Arts. Soon enough, she started browsing for more information in regards to how she could get admission to that school. Anyway, she was already in her last year in high school and found that she ought to choose already which school she will be enrolling in for college. Braavos seemed like the perfect option for her.

 

A few hours had passed and Gendry still hasn’t arrived. Robb and Theon went out to party while Jon, Ygritte, Sansa, Bran and Rickon were in their mini theater watching some random scary movie. She was not really a big fan of scary movies so she passed. Instead, she gathered her bow and quiver containing her arrows from her room and headed towards the gardens where an archery range was placed for her years back when she used to practice all the time.

 

Arya soon started firing arrows at the target range, letting out all her growing rage that night. She had to bloody squint her eyes now to make a clearer view of her target which irritated her more. Soon after, she noticed a car getting inside their huge gate. She lost all hope of knowing whose car it was because all she could see was a blur so she just continued firing her arrows instead.

 

She gathered another batch of arrows and put it on her back and started firing them once again. There was much haste with her blows that she pretty much did not mind if she hit the target or not. A cold sweat now trickled down her face but she continued firing her arrows.

 

Suddenly, after a few minutes of letting out her rage, she heard footsteps from behind. After she drew her arrow, she pointed it towards the intruder, her eyes filled with sheer resentment. “Don’t kill me just yet.” Gendry spoke, raising his hands slightly in surrender as he walked towards her. Arya loosened her grip on her bow and positioned herself back on the target. “Hey, Gendry.” She greeted him coldly. He was now standing beside her.

 

“Have you read any of my texts at all?” He asked her. Arya just looked at him nonchalantly and pulled out her phone from her pocket, pretending to be reading all his texts at once. “Now I just did. Shall I also send you a response right now telling you I’ve read them?” She told him sarcastically. Then she got back to her bow and arrow and started with her usual routine.   

 

“Very funny, Arya Stark.” Gendry told her, rolling his eyes. “So, how was your date with Jeyne?” She asked him, trying to sound good-natured, plastering a fake smile on her face and wearing her mask at the same time. “It wasn’t really a date. She just asked me to come with her because she was buying some gifts for Sansa and her friends.” Gendry replied. Arya raised an eyebrow at him suggestively and started to laugh ridiculously.

 

“Wow, Gendry, you totally out-gayed yourself!” She told him sarcastically in between gales of laughter. “Are we back with the gay jokes again? Oh come on! You know better than that!” He told her incredulously as he started laughing himself. “Do you want me to show you how much of a man I am? I bet you’ll like it.” He teased.

 

Just as soon as their laughter subsided, Arya made another side comment. “Don’t bother. You’re just too gay to function, Gendry, even so much gayer trying to prove yourself otherwise.” Arya added, still laughing mockingly at him. At this Gendry suddenly lunged at her, making her release her bow and arrow as he suddenly pinned her on the tree with all his force. He then held the other side of her neck and face with his strong hand and made her tilt her head to one side to reveal her bare neck. Without further hesitation, Gendry crashed his lips onto her neck, kissing and grazing it with his tongue and teeth, which would surely leave bruises all over.

 

His lips traveled along her neck then on her jawline as his other hand made a firm grip on the back of her waist, pulling her closer to him. The intense feeling gave a shot of pleasure in between her legs as his warmth radiated all over her body. It was almost too much for her to handle. Suddenly, his lips traveled at the back of her ears then back to her jawline, then to her cheeks. Finally, to her surprise, he gave her lips a lingering brush, nibbling on her lower lip greedily. It left her on the edge and wanting. There was a very evident flush on her face the moment he released her, leaving her lips parted and her breathing jagged.

 

Gendry just looked at her dangerously with his piercing blue eyes as he gave her a smug grin. “Careful now, Arya Stark, and watch your words. You’ve no idea of the possibilities I _could_ do to you and _want_ to do to you. You’re just making me man enough especially when I am around you and you don’t know the kind of effect you to have on me. Call me gay all you want. I don’t fucking care, but when I make you scream in pleasure, you would forget you ever said those words. I could _take_ you right here, right now, and make you lose all your senses. I can make you beg for more if I want to. So watch out and mark my words.” He whispered with a raspy voice on her ear, sounding very serious like he meant all that he said. Arya took his words as a very dangerous threat. Then he finally pulled away from her and gave a sinister smile. “Goodnight, Arya.” Was all he said, then he left her there to catch her breath, still speechless and shocked.

 

In the following days after that incident, Arya had to constantly wear a scarf to hide the bite marks that Gendry left on her neck. The fucker was even trying to ignore her the whole time by pretending to be busy with something else like helping out her brothers with some of the housework. If he wasn’t ignoring her, he would talk to her civilly as if nothing happened between them in the gardens. His sudden cold treatment irritated her more because she had been left hanging right after he had grazed her neck insatiably with his lips and teeth.

 

A few days after their short Christmas and New Year vacation in Winterfell, they were finally back at King’s Landing. Arya and Gendry’s growing sexual tension just further elated as they were rarely texting and seeing each other. Arya in turn made frequent hang outs with her friends from school especially that they had some homework, school projects and final exams to finish aside from the upcoming inter-school event that will be happening in a few weeks.

 

One weekend morning, as Arya was having breakfast with Sansa and Bran in the pantry of their Upper East Side penthouse, Sansa broke the news that Gendry and Jeyne will be featured in a Vogue magazine center-spread together for next month’s issue, modeling for Karl Lagerfeld. Sansa specifically said that it will be a very huge break for both of them modeling for a world-class fashion designer and that they were lucky enough to have been chosen. As per Sansa, the photographers might have seen the chemistry between the two on camera. Arya was not sure if Sansa was just plainly telling her the news or trying to make Arya fume with anger.

 

_Fucking Jeyne Poole with her pretty little face and perfect little body. Gendry can make her his pretty little girlfriend for all I fucking_ _care!_ She said in her thoughts angrily, but despite her growing elation, she had managed to look cool and calm before her two siblings. “Is that so?” Was all she said, then she took a bite of her toast. “Well, that must really be good then.” She added rather sarcastically. Then she smirked at Sansa. “How about you, Sans? When’s your big break? I thought you auditioned for last year’s Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show?” Arya asked trying to change the subject.

 

Sansa just gave her a curt smile. “I wasn’t able to audition, remember? I had finals back then so I could not make it to the audition.” She told Arya. Aside from being a top student, Sansa was also an aspiring model. She had been featured in some of the known magazines already and Arya knew that her sister was the perfect example of a perfect Stark lady. Arya never had the height nor the looks to become some model or anything. She only stood about five feet tall as opposed to Sansa who stood five feet seven.

 

“Well, that’s okay, Sans. You still have this year to audition for the upcoming fashion show. I know you will make it.” Arya winked. She can’t remember when she had started supporting her sister all the way because they had always been bickering when they were little, but now she was more than proud of what Sansa has become. Sansa may have had some hard times before especially when she went out for a month with the prick, Joffrey Lannister, who happened to be Gendry’s stepbrother, but after they broke up, she was able to stand up for herself and become stronger.

 

            “I know you’re trying to avoid broaching up subject of Gendry and Jeyne being in a photoshoot together, Arya.” Sansa blurted out, winking at her in return. Bran, who was silently listening to them suddenly sniggered in his seat. “Why don’t you just go ahead and make it all official already, Arya? It’s about time that you two should get together…” Bran suddenly interjected. “Oh my god! Here we go again! For the nth time, people, nothing’s going on between me and Gendry! He’s my fucking best friend! Stop teasing me like there’s already something going on between us!” She spat, albeit playfully, no longer able to hide the growing snicker on her face.

 

            “I’m not really sure if you’re that oblivious or just pretending to be one, but we all can see how much you’re both in love with each other already.” Sansa pointed out, having that stupid dreamy face of hers again. Arya just rolled her eyes at them. “No, we’re not! Besides, Gendry likes Jeyne, I reckon. It’s evident enough.” She protested. “Jealous.” Bran sang as he rose from his seat, snatching another piece of toast and bringing it to his mouth. “Shut your smart-ass, Bran.” She hissed.

 

            Arya motioned to stand up after gulping her orange juice and holding her glass to wash it in the sink. Sansa suddenly spoke again. “Oh, and Arya, for the record, I like you more than Jeyne for Gendry, even if Jeyne’s my friend.” She told her with honesty in her eyes. Arya just smiled at her. “Thanks, Sans. Really.” Arya replied, giving her back a warm smile.

 

            Back in her room, she sat on her couch lazily and started flipping over the text messages in her phone. There was a text from the Where’s Fluffy message board and one from Gendry for the first time that week. _Hey, you. What’s up? Sorry I haven’t been visible these past few days…_ Came Gendry’s text. Arya plastered a faint smile on her face as she typed her reply. _Oh. That’s neat. Kudos on your upcoming shoot for Karl Lagerfeld, by the way. Big thanks for telling me everything, really. I appreciate it! Really, like seriously, seriously…_ She replied sarcastically, feeling a bit annoyed and left out that she didn’t hear the news from Gendry himself. Her phone beeped again. _Sarcasm. Now stop sulking like my stage mother. And why do you care if I do some modeling for some magazine? You’ve never cared a shit about that before_. He said defensively. Arya rolled her eyes as if Gendry was there. _Oh, I’m sorry. Yeah, you’re right. I forgot that I don’t really care at all. Good luck with your shoot with Jeyne by the way. Say hi to your babies for me. I’m sure Jeyne will make a pretty good mum._ She replied with another sarcasm. She was now beginning to get very annoyed, the smile died out on her face that right that instant.

 

            _Stupid fucking bullheaded bastard!_ She cursed in her mind. There was a beep again on her phone. _Love you too, Arya. I like it when you’re jealous_. He japed. _Fuck you, Gendry Baratheon. You can get back to whatever you’re doing right now and leave me in peace to sleep the whole weekend through. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do in my dreams._ Arya retorted _. Seriously, I‘ll see you soon, Arya. I’ve missed you, you know. I know it was a dick-move on my part not texting you and all, but I got a bit worried you’d never talk to me after I kissed you back in Winterfell. I’m sorry._ He apologized. There was coldness in Arya’s eyes. _It never happened, Gendry. Or let’s pretend it never did. And for the record, I’m not angry at you, I never was, but it would be best if we never talk about it ever._ She said in her text.

 

            Some few minutes after, Arya read his response. _As you wish. See you around_. Was his cold retort. Arya threw her phone on her huge bed then she threw herself next. Her eyes travelled through the ceiling, lost in thought. She could never forget how Gendry had kissed her that night. It was so unlike the Gendry she had known all her life. This one was darker, dangerous and more lecherous—a side of Gendry that she had never seen before, but at the same time, it made him even more attractive. She was like a moth drawn to the light in the fire that could kill her in an instant.  

 

Finally, the King’s Landing Inter-School Music and Arts Festival finally came in a breeze. All of the exclusive schools in King’s Landing will be participating the said event including Arya’s school, Constance Billiard School for Girls. It will be a music and arts festival like no other in the country, which would feature talents from the participating exclusive schools. Thousands of students and guests from all parts of Westeros were expected to be there. The event will be running for the whole week and guest bands will also be playing in the final day, including Arya’s favorite bands.

 

Much to her surprise a few weeks before the event, Arya’s music teacher had actually requested for her to be a part of the school’s string quartet to play the cello. They were expected to present their classical piece on the third day. It was no secret that Arya knew how to play that instrument because their teacher herself has seen her playing the cello during their usual music class and she even told Arya that she had the “talent” for it.

 

So to her dismay, she did some rehearsals with the other members of the quartet from her school and they had decided on playing Antonio Vivaldi’s Summer which was part of The Four Seasons. Even dating a few years back, Arya had been taught how to play the cello aside from learning the piano. Her mother had basically enrolled her into more music than any other kinds of classes each year to hone her skills, especially with classical music. This decision to take piano and cello classes happened after her mother practically found out about her profound preferences for rock music. Her mother had deemed it unladylike, even heretical.

 

Aside from her playing in a string quartet in the event, Brea would also be showcasing her skills as a DJ on the last day during the culminating party. Arya’s friend had always been good with her mixes and she was even one of the best DJ’s that Arya has ever known.

 

Since it was a music and arts festival, the whole event was more hippie and bohemian-like in terms of fashion. Arya was thankful enough for the theme as she did not have a hard time finding what to wear because she has basically been wearing bohemian and hipster fashion ever since.

 

On the second day of the event, Arya and her friends were in the grounds watching some new bands from different schools play their music. They were lucky enough to get the front-row seats this time thanks to Pandora and Mycah being early birds so they got to reserve seats for them.

 

That day, Arya was wearing a faded high-waisted denim shorts and mid rib bustier top showing her flat stomach and emphasizing her legs. She was wearing a floral sheer kimono over her bustier top. Then she wore her usual black boots and her hair was just loosely curled like beach waves, accentuated with a golden headpiece around her head. Even her friends told her she looked very stunning with her outfit.

 

She was seated right in the center of the front row seats beside Pandora and Brea, thinking that maybe her friends had made this extra effort for her because of the fact that they knew Gendry and her were not really in very good terms and they were kind of feeling sorry for her after learning the news of Gendry and Jeyne’s collaboration in a magazine photo shoot. Not that Arya didn’t appreciate all their efforts to make her feel better, but she also did not want her friends to worry about her too much. To help lighten things up, she had been wearing her mask constantly around them, pretending that she was happy and not breaking apart deep inside.

 

The lights soon began to dim as the first band was about to play. Before they started with their song, the vocalist first introduced themselves and the name of their band. They go by the name Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy which Arya found a very cool and interesting name. Then the vocalist went ahead and introduced the other members of the band starting from the bassist to the drummer. Arya did not really bother remembering all their names because she was looking forward to seeing them play their first song.

 

Finally, the song started with heavy bass riffs in which Arya could instantly tell that they were pretty much influenced by Tool, one of her favorite rock bands. She soon surmised their genre being basically progressive metal to progressive rock. Little did she know that she was already enjoying their first song as she soon started to sway her head and close her eyes to feel the bass and the guitar riffs. It was pretty much kick-ass in its overall sense.

 

Right in the middle of the song, the crowd was already giving them a standing ovation as each of the guitar players were doing their solo riffs. She then took notice of their lead guitarist constantly eyeing her and smiling back at her. Arya felt a little bit awkward and uncomfortable so she shifted her gaze at the other band members. Even without looking at him, she could still feel his eyes boring on her as if making an imprint. She bit her lip as she tried not to look at him.

 

Unfortunately, Pandora was able to notice the guy’s furtive eyes on her. “Oh my god, Arya! Their guitarist has basically been checking out on you!” Pandora shouted right before her ear as the loud music continued to play, then she looked at the guitarist and then back at Arya. Arya just rolled her eyes. “Is not!” She protested, feeling a blush creep through her face. The guitarist was attractive in some way and he was wearing a white shirt and faded jeans that made him very handsome. _But no matter how much you see that guy as handsome, you can never deny the fact that Gendry Baratheon is still more attractive than him_. Her subconscious shouted. 

 

Pandora then told Brea and the rest of her friends of her observation and were basically teasing her now like some excited girly high school girls, even Ned Dayne could not help but tease her. Arya just remained in her stolid expression. “Shut up, you guys!” She hissed, shifting uncomfortably from where she stood. She was never really one for having admirers unlike her sister Sansa who had a million of them so she would really feel awkward around those kinds of situations.

 

Right after the day’s events were done, Arya and her friends went to some after party in the club for all the students in the music festival. They were also there to support Brea with her beats since she was the guest DJ that night. They had danced for hours while drinking some hard drinks as well as chain smoking cigarettes like adults. Her friends were soon starting to get really wasted save for Arya who still had high tolerance for alcohol.

 

As soon as she felt the whole club getting warmer with all the sweat and heat of the crowd partying inside, she soon tried to walk her way out of the congested place. As she was walking and pushing within the deep sea of people, she felt someone bump on her that she almost fell on the floor. Lucky enough for her, the person who bumped her had caught her right away by the arm, preventing her impending fall. “What the hell!” She shouted. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Came the voice of a guy. When Arya turned to look at the person who bumped her hard, her eyes widened in shock as she was surprised to see the lead guitarist of Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy.

 

The guy had a smug grin on his face as he looked into her eyes intently. She soon realized how purple his eyes were. It truly complimented his dirty-blonde hair. Arya composed herself then just rolled her eyes at him. “Of course you did!” She spat angrily as she tried to walk past him.

 

The guy only tried to grab her arm again as he tried to turn her around to face him. “I’m really sorry. I swear I didn’t see you.” He tried to explain. Arya no longer turned to look at him but instead tried to walk away further. “Bye!” Was all she said, waving a dismissive hand at him.

 

As soon as she was already out in the open space near the balcony for some fresh air, she took out a stick of cigarette from her pocket which she had stolen from Brea and started smoking to calm her raging senses. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her. “There you are.” The guy said. She turned to look at him and then back to the view before her. “What now?” She asked. “I wanted to apologize for bumping into you earlier.” The guy told her apologetically.

 

Arya just shook her head as she released a thick air of smoke from the cigarette. “It’s fine, really.” She replied coldly. Little did she know that the guy was already standing beside her, sharing the view she had been looking at. “Well, let me at least make it up to you.” He stated. Arya looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him irritably. “What do you mean?” She asked suspiciously.

 

The guy gave her his warmest smile. “Let me take you out to dinner to make up for my mess.” He told her confidently. Arya continued to stare into those purple eyes but she managed to maintain a stolid expression. Then she let out a loud snort. “You can’t be fucking serious, yeah?” She sounded incredulous.

 

The guy only held her gaze longer and drew closer to her face. “I am serious.” He told her, now all smiles gone. Arya heaved a sigh of pure exasperation. “No.” Came Arya’s cold and dry response. “Well at least let me buy you a drink tonight?” The guy was very persistent. Arya gave him a curt smile and shook her head. “That’s very generous, really, but no, thanks. I’ve had enough drinks for the night.” She replied.

 

“Interesting.” The guy suddenly said, stroking his chin. “You’re the first girl who has ever turned me down on anything.” He told her a matter-of-factly. “Well, I probably am not the last.” She replied sarcastically. Then suddenly the guy asked her another question. “But you’re not a lesbian, are you?” Arya just scoffed. “I’m straight. Going out and dating is not really my thing, if that’s what you want to know. I don’t date.” She told him dryly.

 

The guy then chuckled at her retort. “Then I won’t take you out on a date then, I promise. Just plain dinner. Just as friends.” He later suggested, still not wanting to give up. “I have friends already.” She told him stoically, then she motioned to walk away from him again, putting out her cigarette. “Fare thee well.” She bid him goodbye as she turned to him one last time, giving him her deadly lop-sided grin.


	10. The World Is Our Playground and We Will Always Be Home (Gendry)

__

Gendry just finished his shift at the car shop and was already about to change into a clean shirt when he received a text from an unknown number. _Gendry, Pandora here. Arya’s playing in two days at King’s Landing’s Inter-School Music and Arts fest, just so you know. You might want to come see her. It will be awesome. So, we’ll see you there, yeah?_ Came the text of Arya’s friend, Pandora.

 

            He was still inside the locker room of the car shop, half-naked when he sent his reply. _Sure, can’t wait to see her. Thanks for letting me know. So, how’s she doing by the way?_ He was stupid enough to ask Pandora how Arya was doing after he practically left her hanging back at Winterfell when he started kissing her. But it was the only safest way for him to avoid being hated by the most important person in his life right now. He could no longer deny the feelings he was having for his best friend, but he also had to control himself at the same time because he felt that she was still not yet ready for all of this.

 

            Though she had met another interesting person under the name of Jeyne Poole, he still could not deny the fact that it was Arya he wanted all along, even before. As soon as he was already clad in his fresh white shirt, his phone beeped at the reply of Pandora. _She’s feeling better now that she has something to busy herself with. Why the sudden awkward silence between you two, by the way? Arya never told us though, but we all noticed. Did something happen?_ Pandora replied.

 

            _Nothing much, really. I guess things just got a little bit awkward between us during our vacation in Winterfell. I haven't really texted her that much because I didn't want things to get worse and knowing Arya's non-confrontational inclinations, I know I would only spark the worst of her if I keep on bringing up the subject of our sudden awkward encounter._ Gendry told her, half-lying. _Well, you better work on it before some other guy takes her. Your best friend is a very beautiful and amazing person and she doesn’t even know that. Better act on your feelings, fast! ;)_ Came Pandora’s reply. Gendry just smiled at Pandora’s response. She was as smart as Arya but at least she was not really oblivious to what he was feeling unlike Arya who was either really oblivious or just trying to pretend she hasn’t noticed his feelings towards her all this time.

 

            The day of the event finally came. Gendry was already standing on the open field right before the stage when he finally met with Arya’s friends, Pandora, Brea, Mycah and Edric. “Nice to see you again, Gendry!” Pandora greeted her warmly. “Nice to see all of you.” He greeted back. Then he turned to look at the stage. “So what’s Arya going to play this time? Is she playing the piano?” He asked them. They all had knowing looks on their faces then soon enough Pandora and Mycah started giggling. “Let’s just go over the front row seats and see for ourselves, shall we?” Brea winked at him.

 

            A few minutes after, the program finally started. On that day during the festival, they were featuring classical music to be performed by all the participating schools in that event. Then finally, after four performers, it was time for Arya’s school to do their piece. As soon as the lights began to focus on them, he was shocked to see Arya seated right before him, wearing a very elegant long black dress, her hair was curled and placed on one side and she had very pretty red lips that he wanted to kiss then and there. In between her thighs and legs was a cello.

 

            “I never knew Arya could play the cello.” Gendry suddenly told Pandora, sounding surprised as he continued to look at Arya preparing her instrument. Pandora just gave her a knowing smirk. “Now you know. Surprised?” She replied. Gendry just heaved a sigh of disbelief and wonder. “I’m more than surprised actually. She’s like some hard candy with a little surprise center if you’d ask me.” He retorted. Smiling widely now as he bore his eyes on her.

 

            After a few more minutes, the string quartet finally started playing an unknown classical music. The whole thing was practically unfamiliar to him because he never listens to classical music at all. Pandora must have noticed the quizzical look on his face because she saved him from his misery. “That’s Summer by the way. It is an excerpt from The Four Seasons by Antonio Vivaldi. Just so you know. Arya’s favorite part comes in the last part of that piece.” Pandora told him, winking. “Gods, this is the coolest thing Arya has done so far. She never told me she plays the cello.” Gendry retorted, evident enough that he was amazed by her.

 

            As soon as their performance was over, the audience gave them a standing ovation as they applauded at their marvelous piece. The performers including Arya stood up and took a bow in unison. Gendry noticed Arya scanning the whole field, squinting her eyes as if to look for her friends but despite their efforts of calling her, it seemed like she still has not seen them.

 

            “Let’s go backstage because Arya can’t basically see us from here. Come on!” Brea told them. Gendry gave her a confused look. “She can’t see us? We’re only a few meters away from her. She should see us from here.” Gendry told Brea. Brea just shrugged. “I don’t know. From what I observed, she has a hard time seeing things from afar, although she never did admit to that when I asked her.” She told him casually. They headed their way towards the backstage to meet up with Arya.

 

            As soon as they arrived there, Gendry immediately spotted his best friend, carrying her cello case. Just as he was about to go and congratulate her for an outstanding performance, someone else has already done it for him. On closer look, there was a guy with some blonde hair talking to her and eyeing her like some prey he was about to devour. Gendry could not really tell if Arya knew the guy because she was wearing her usual stolid expression around most people.

 

            Soon enough, Gendry heard Pandora giggle senselessly as they stopped in their tracks. “Hey, isn’t that the hot guitarist from the band who played yesterday?” Pandora asked them almost too loudly pointing at the blonde-haired guy. “Where?” Mycah asked, trying to squint his eyes. “Yeah, I remember him! He was the guy who was staring at Arya the whole time they were performing yesterday!” Brea announced rather enthusiastically. Gendry just remained silent but he could feel his jaw clenching at the sight of the guy talking to Arya.

 

            A few moments after, they finally made their way towards Arya who was still caught up with listening to the guy talking to her. “Hey, Arya!” Mycah called her out as he ran towards her. Then he brought her to a tight embrace, slightly lifting her up from the ground. “You were so good!” He remarked after bringing her down. Arya just gave them a sheepish smile, still totally oblivious of Gendry’s presence. Brea and Pandora soon gave her a peck on the cheek, leaving the guy talking to her silent as he was looking at them.

 

            Then Gendry finally came to her. He walked towards her with those intense blue eyes plastered on her beautiful grey ones. “Gendry?!” Arya had a very surprised reaction, her cheeks suddenly turning beet red. “Hey, you.” He greeted warmly flashing out his smile at her. Then he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. He inhaled in her usual scent of wild flowers and Arya and soon whispered something in her ear. “I’m sorry I was being a proper jerk for the past few days, leaving you hanging and all.” He said in a raspy voice. “But I’ve missed you, Arya Stark. Really fucking missed you.” He confessed, then he pulled away from her, plastering his usual grin.

 

            It took quite some time for Arya to snap back from her state of trance as she continued to stare at his eyes. Upon the realization that she had been talking to someone earlier, she soon started introducing the guy to the rest of them. Gendry knew that she only tried to introduce the guy to them not because she wants to but she had to, out of courtesy. “By the way, this is everyone.” She told the guy as she turned to him. Arya has never been good with introductions, he had known that even before, so he was controlling himself not to laugh at the thought. “Guys, this is Aegon, lead guitarist of Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, if you all could remember.” Aegon flashed his widest grin at them, as if trying to impress Arya’s friends. “Hi, nice to meet you all.” He greeted.

 

            Pandora, Brea and Mycah shook hands with him with that knowing look on their faces as they eyed Arya. “I was just telling your friend, Arya, here how good she was with playing the cello. It was one of the best performances I’ve seen by far in the whole event. I was asking her if she would like to play some cello solos for the band some time.” Aegon told them. “We needed a hint of some classical music into our new songs.” He added, smiling impishly.

 

            “Wow! That’s really great! Your band is really cool, by the way!” Brea exclaimed rather excitedly. As they were exchanging conversations, Edric came to stand beside Gendry, sharing the same bored look on his face as his. “Enjoying this so far, mate?” Edric asked, his voice low enough so that only Gendry could hear and nodding towards the direction of Aegon. Gendry just let out a disgruntled chuckle. “Fucking ecstatic, mate.” Gendry replied sarcastically as they continued to listen to Aegon’s blabber.

 

            After what seemed like a million years, Aegon had finally stopped talking. “Well, I guess I should go. But thanks for your time, Arya. It was really nice meeting you.” He told her, trying to sound good-natured, then he unexpectedly reached out for her hand and kissed it like he was some fucking prince charming to Westeros. The fucker was trying to make a good impression on her. Arya just remained calm and held her usual stoic face and forced a smile on him. “Nice to meet you too, Aegon.” She said civilly.

 

            “So I’ll see you around then? I still owe you some dinner after bumping on you last night at the party, remember?” Aegon said with pleading eyes. It took a long time for Arya to respond as she was still trying to make a decision. “Say yes, please?” Aegon implored. Arya rolled her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. “I’ll think about it.” Was all she said. Aegon gave her a hopeful smile. “At least it wasn’t a no. I’m very hopeful.” He told her confidently.

 

            After he had left, her friends were basically having that knowing grin on their faces as they all looked at Arya, although they have been courteous enough not to have teased her in front of Gendry. Gendry offered to bring her cello case as they were walking towards the parking area. Arya was walking just beside him, a bit silent but was able to manage a few retorts during their little conversation along the way.

 

            “Hang out at Tiffany’s tonight?” Gendry soon suggested. Arya looked up at him and smiled her genuine smile. “Sounds like a good idea.” She replied. Then she suddenly called out her friends and also invited them. “Hey guys, want to hang out at Tiffany’s with me and Gendry?” She asked them. Her friends looked at each other and soon started making their own excuses. “I’m off to see my bae, Sophia, tonight. Sorry, love.” Brea told them. “Ned and I have homework to do, right, Ned?” Mycah said. “My mum’s already looking for me so I need to go home now.” Pandora lied.

 

            Arya just gave all of them a dubious look. “Are you fucking kidding me? Fine! Go on with your lives then, Gendry and I will have fun on our own. Fuck it.” Arya said albeit playfully. They all laughed in unison at Arya’s statement, including Gendry himself.

 

            Inside the car, they were suddenly loomed with an awkward silence. Then Gendry finally had the guts to open up to her. “So, are you still mad at me or something?” He asked her worriedly as he shortly shifted his gaze at her. “For not texting you and for what I did back in Winterfell.” He added.

 

            Arya just looked at him with cold eyes. Gendry was not sure if she was just wearing her mask of indifference or she was really not feeling anything at all with their situation. “I’m not really mad at you, Gendry. Let’s just say you were quite preoccupied with other stuff at work and school. Period. No biggie.” She told him dryly, obviously trying to avoid broaching on the subject of their awkward encounters. Gendry just heaved a deep sigh of defeat. "Alright then." He said plainly.

 

             Then he suddenly remembered their conversation earlier with Brea about Arya's possible and notable vision problem. He had to check it out for himself because if it comes to worst, it could really be alarming. "Do you want to drive on the way to Tiffany's?" He suddenly asked her just to check. He noticed Arya's eyes widening in fear, her face suddenly turning pallid upon broaching up the subject of driving. "No, it's fine. You're the better driver than me anyways." She retorted before biting her lip. Gendry looked at her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "You used to be so happy to drive my car before. I could still remember. But I seem to have noticed you avoiding your hands on the wheel." He stated his observations. "It's really fine, Gendry. I don't feel like driving right now. My hands are tired from playing the cello." She told him as an excuse.

 

             "You're refusing to drive because your hands are tired or you can't really drive because you can't see?" He told her. "You can no longer see things clearly, can you?" He surmised, narrowing his eyes at her. Arya shot a glare at him, then she heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll drive. Just for you, Gendry, just for you." Then she got off the passenger seat and switched places with him.

 

               As she was driving, Gendry could notice Arya's very slow and careful pace especially on darker roads and she has been squinting her eyes most of the time. "You practically can't see, Arya. Why don't you go see an eye doctor?" He suddenly spoke. "I can still see, Gendry. It's just dark." She pointed out. "Oh yeah? Then what does that sign over there say?" He challenged her, pointing at a 'Tow-away Zone' sign. Arya looked at the sign for quite a long time, driving more slowly. "Well it's sort of a 'No Parking' sign. Dammit, Gendry, it's dark." She replied.

 

“Liar. You can’t see it from here. I’m so taking you to the eye doctor even if it takes my whole strength to drag you there.” He told her as he crossed his arms on his chest. “It’s too risky if you keep this going on. You might hurt yourself.” He continued. “And don’t be so stubborn. No buts, alright?” He finally said. “Mom!!!” Arya exclaimed rather sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him and huffing a sigh after. Gendry shook his head. "That’s it. I'll drive from here. Let’s trade places." He commanded her. Arya sighed and did as she bid and stopped the car.

 

            At Tiffany’s, Hot Pie gave each of them a complimentary slice of his special blueberry cheesecake. Arya was drinking her usual The English Tea Shop organic green tea while Gendry was drinking his favorite caramel macchiato. Hot Pie only stayed a few minutes to chat with them and went back to the kitchens to finish with his pastries. Gendry found this the right time to open up to Arya about Aegon.

 

            “So, what’s the deal between you and that Aegon guy by the way?” He asked her carefully. Arya just remained nonchalant. She just gave him a shrug on her shoulders as she continued to look at the tea cup she was holding. “Just some guy from this band who wants me to play some cello pieces in their music.” She replied dryly. “Oh yeah?” Gendry sounded incredulous. “Seems like there’s more than some music in his mind with the way he looked at you. He was obviously asking you out earlier.” Gendry pointed out.

 

            This time, Arya averted her gaze from the tea cup to him but there was a certain coldness to the way she looked at him. “Peanut butter and jealous, are we?” It was her turn to tease him this time as she held out her icy lop-sided grin. Gendry just scoffed. “I’m not jealous, just making my point. He was really asking you out. I would know because I’m also a guy.” He told her. “So?” Arya challenged him. “So are you going out with him then?” Gendry had to ask her. Arya narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a sinister grin. “Depends.” She answered mysteriously, then taking a sip from her tea cup.

 

            After a few moments of silence, Arya spoke up suddenly. “So how are you and your Victoria’s Secret angel?” She asked him coldly. “Haven’t seen her in weeks, and no, we’re not dating, if that’s what you want to know. We hang out sometimes but only when she asks and I never had asked her out yet.” Gendry replied honestly. Then he plastered the same sinister smile she gave him earlier. “Though I may ask her out soon. Depends.” He added, playing the game that Arya has started.

 

            “Sounds dashing.” Arya replied sarcastically. “Sounds sarcastic.” Gendry told her equally, still smirking and never looking away from her. “What?! Stop looking at me like that.” Arya ordered him. “I want to.” Gendry told her seriously and stubbornly. “You can’t.” She protested. “Why not?” He asked her, grinning sinisterly. “I can’t think straight.” She replied plainly. “Why?” He asked again. “Because you’re distracting me.” She finally confessed. “What kind of distraction am I to you?” He slowly leaned closer to her as his smirk lingered on his lips. “The kind that makes me not think of anything else but you and those fucking eyes. They’re just driving me insane!” She hissed as she started confessing everything like word vomit, blushing badly. Just seconds after, she had wished she never said those words out loud but she knew that it was too late.

 

            “But I love to drive you insane like this just like the way you make me do when I am with you.” He told her in his sexy voice. Arya gave him a confused look. “What?” She spat. “What the hell—“

 

            Suddenly, in the middle of their mind games, Arya’s phone rang. “Yes, this is Arya Stark speaking, how can I fucking help you this late at night?” She answered her phone sarcastically, carefully still holding her gaze with Gendry. Her tone over the phone only meant that it was an unknown number calling her. Gendry just let out a short laugh despite himself as he shook his head, enjoying Arya squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

 

            Suddenly, it was as if the gods turned his back on him right away. “Oh. Hi Aegon.” He heard Arya say albeit coldly and seriously as she was talking on her phone. Gendry’s teeth then suddenly clenched upon hearing the fucker’s name and his mood suddenly changed. “Yeah, okay, I’ll save your number then. Thanks.” She added then she ended the call and took the tea cup once again in her hands as she continued to sip on her tea. “Planning already for your first date, are you?” He suddenly asked her indignantly as he looked at her seriously. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe.” Was Arya’s nonchalant response.

 

            Their awkward disposition only grew worse as they both remained silent on the way home. Gendry’s blood boiled at the thought of Aegon trying to get his way with Arya and with Arya being so unconcerned about the whole thing. Something was really off between them and their sexual tension was growing worst each time they were together, he noticed.

 

            Gendry’s car stopped before the entrance to the building of the Stark penthouse. Before Arya could open the door to his car and step out, he made sure to lock the car doors shut again. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. “Wait, Arya.” Arya turned back to look at him, making a suggestive eyebrow. “Yes, Gendry?” She asked, her face of plain innocence, or so he thought. He wanted to ask her about their conversation earlier at Tiffany’s before Aegon called, but he just could not find the right words to come out from his stupid craven mouth. He found that he just needed to break the growing invisible barrier between them before it escalates but he had no damn idea how he can do it, especially with Arya because she was very different.

 

            _Fuck_. He cursed in his mind. His supposedly antagonizing question just led him to shaking his head instead. “Nothing. I only mean to say that I appreciate taking your time with me at Tiffany’s.” He lied. Arya just gave him a weak smile. Gendry just sighed and finally unlocked the doors.

 

            “Thanks also for coming to see me at my performance. I really appreciate it.” Arya thanked him genuinely. “Not a problem, you were great, really. Though you left out the part where you play the cello during our introductions.” He said, smiling. “You left out the part that you were a Baratheon during our introductions either. That makes us even.” Arya told him slyly, giving him a wink. This time he laughed at her. “I thought your retribution for that was not telling me you’re a Stark.” He retorted. She gave a snort. “Ha! Well, yes. That and the cello part. I lied. I really didn’t want to get even with you. I make sure that it’s beyond what’s even.” She grinned haughtily. Gendry just shook his head in disbelief. “Prat.” He called out.

 

            This time, Arya was opening the door and getting out of his car and taking out her cello with her. “Drive safely now, you stupid. I am well aware of your over speeding tendencies once I get off your car.” She told him as she bent down to look at him at the opened window of the passenger seat. Gendry made a mocking bow. “As my lady commands.” He japed. “Goodnight, Arya Stark. Stay excellent!” He added. “You too!” Came her sarcastic response then he was finally off.

 

            The day of Gendry’s photo shoot with Jeyne Poole for Karl Lagerfeld finally came. The photo shoot with the collaboration of Westeros’ best photographers and makeup artists had consumed the whole day with different locations, outfits and makeup. The photi shoot was set in an old abandoned manor with a humongous and enchanting flower garden a few miles away from the city where both Gendry and Jeyne were dressed up regally as nobles like those from the 17th-18th century.

 

Gendry wore some old-fashioned breeches and white tunic and a blue coat on top of it with a red sash to signify royalty. He wore brown boots to match his outfit and a well-forged sword hung on his waist. His hair was brushed up to give it a neater look and his growing stubble was not shaved to make him look more masculine and sexy at the same time.

 

Jeyne on the other hand wore a very beautiful white dress with a hemline that reached gracefully on the floor. There was an intricate design of beads and jewels on the hems of her dress which made her look like a real-life princess. The design of her dress had carefully featured her bare shoulders accentuated with an antique silver necklace with sparkling diamonds. The fabric in her dress hugged her in all her right curves, emphasizing her budding breasts, small waist and fully formed hips. Her long brown hair was curled to her waist and was adorned with little white flowers and jewels. She was indeed very breathtaking after she has been transformed into an 18th century noblewoman.

 

As the photo shoot began, they were made to look like they were staring at each other while dancing, so the director had made them dance some classical waltz in real life. As the music began to play and both of them were already facing each other and dancing, Gendry could only melt into her brown eyes and beautiful face. It was no denying that Jeyne Poole was indeed very beautiful that moment.

 

In the middle of their dance and a series of shoots, Gendry was suddenly lost in his thoughts as his imagination drifted into looking at Arya’s familiar grey eyes which he had always loved and that sinister lop-sided grin plastered on her face. Jeyne’s face was totally replaced by images of Arya. He pictured out Arya wearing the same white dress instead of Jeyne wearing it. He then recalled the first and the last time he had danced with Arya and this was during her sixteenth birthday. At that time, he remembered her wearing a very beautiful black dress. Either way, no matter what dress she would wear, or regardless if she wears one or not, he knew that Arya would still look as beautiful regardless.

 

He soon wondered what they both would be like if they had lived in the past instead of this lifetime. He remembered his past conversations with Arya under the duvet during one of their sleepovers where they would both imagine their lives as different people in a different time. Arya would always say that Gendry would definitely be a blacksmith because of his strength and his massive frame and Arya would be an assassin because she was very quick. Arya had also teased Gendry of the possibility of him becoming a prince and an heir to Westeros being the long lost son of Robert Baratheon because the Baratheons of Westeros had a royal blood in them. In the old times, their family had ruled Westeros as kings during the time of monarchy.

 

Gendry would in turn tease Arya with her being a lady of Winterfell since she herself was also considered a highborn lady of Westeros belonging to the noble Stark family in the North. Then he would remember how they would laugh at that silly thought especially that kings and princes no longer existed in Westeros for a long time.

 

His face suddenly gave in a smile as his train of thoughts with her flashed. Then he was taken back to reality when he heard the director saying, “Cut!” He regretfully went back to here and now as he stopped dancing. He was soon staring back into the face of Jeyne Poole who was also staring at him hungrily.

 

After their first shoot, they were led into one of the biggest rooms in the manor where an old four-poster bed with clean white sheets was being prepared. Jeyne was made to change into some old-fashioned white smallclothes which almost showed her breasts while he changed into some dirty grey trousers. He will be half-naked in this shoot to emphasize the muscles of the upper half of his body and the theme for this shoot will be something like a sultry bedroom scene.

 

At the first shoot they did in that room, Jeyne was made to lean on the weathered wall while Gendry was pinning her body with his as if he was about to kiss her. This position of course made him very uncomfortable and awkward but it was a good thing that it did not show in the shots taken by the photographer.

 

The next scene they would like for them to portray would be a seductive pose on the bed as Jeyne was lying under him as if they were doing it and they had intentionally hiked up her smallclothes to reveal her beautiful thighs and legs. Gendry could only wish for the whole thing to fast forward to the end of the day. The whole time they were doing the awkward shoot, he could also no longer help his mind from drifting into thoughts of doing these poses with Arya. He cursed himself for having been distracted by her the whole time they were there.

 

The last scene they did at the phot shoot was at the beautiful and magnificent gardens in the manor. Jeyne wore an enchanted soft and flowy gown in an old rose color and her brown curls were adorned with wild flowers while Gendry wore a loose off-white woven tunic and brown breeches. They had some shots near the white rose gardens, which only reminded Gendry more of Arya knowing that she loved those blue winter roses back in Winterfell, and they also did some shots together in the old swing that hung from the tree.

 

As soon as they were done with the garden shoot, the director had finally called it a wrap. It was nearing sundown when they headed back towards King’s Landing. Gendry was seated beside Jeyne in the van during the whole trip back. “Want to hang out when we get back?” Jeyne suddenly asked, her pretty face obviously tired from the long day of phot shoot sessions. “Yeah, sure.” Gendry just replied hesitantly. “Where do you suppose is a good place to hang out?” Jeyne asked. Gendry was silent for a while to think of any good place within the city and realized that he really didn’t know any place better than Tiffany’s. “How about this one place you said one time? This café where you usually hang out with your best friend, Arya…” Jeyne suddenly suggested, as if reading his mind. Gendry cursed himself for ever spilling that out with Jeyne, although it was only unintentional.

 

Tiffany’s was his and Arya’s sacred place ever since they knew each other, even more sacred with Hot Pie included. Good memories were made in that cafe and Gendry was not really sure if taking Jeyne there, or any other girl or person in that matter, was a good idea. But Jeyne sounded quite persistent so he could only sigh in his thoughts in defeat as he begrudgingly took her there.

 

As soon as they went inside the café, they were met by a stunned Hot Pie whose mouth was agape the moment he laid eyes on Jeyne. It was evident in his face that he was blushing and he was awed by her beauty. “Hey, Hot Pie!” Gendry greeted him, clapping his back as he passed by him when they entered the door. Hot Pie finally came back to his senses as he soon swallowed the lump on his throat and followed them. “Hey, mate! What can I get you today?” He asked in a good-natured manner that only seemed like he was trying to impress Jeyne.

 

They soon found a seat near the window. Gendry made sure that Jeyne pick up her seat first and then he sat himself across her instead of beside her. That privilege of sitting beside him was only exclusive for Arya. Then he finally found the mercy to get Hot Pie out of his misery. “By the way, Hot Pie, meet my friend, Jeyne Poole.” He told him, then Gendry turned to Jeyne. “Jeyne, meet my friend, Hot Pie. He’s also the son of the owner of this café and of course he’s a pastry chef.” He told her.

 

Jeyne gave Hot Pie her warmest and sweetest smile which for sure made Hot Pie even more flustered and star-struck. “Nice to meet you, Hot Pie.” Jeyne told him, extending his hand to him. Hot Pie took her hand eagerly. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jeyne. I am a very big fan! I’ve seen the fashion show by the way and you were gorgeous. Not that I’m gay though… I’m very straight, it’s just that I really admire you.” He told Jeyne, stuttering and turning the brightest shade of red. Gendry just burst out laughing at the reaction of his friend towards Jeyne. Jeyne still flashed her pretty smile at him. “Wow, I’m flattered, but thank you so much.” She told him sheepishly.

 

In the middle of their conversations, Gendry suddenly saw a familiar figure emerge from the rest rooms located near their table, wearing a cute and sexy Constance Billiard uniform. “Arya?” He called out. Arya was slowly walking in the small corridor from the loo and was heading her way back to her table. It took quite some time for Arya to spot them as she had to squint her eyes to follow and locate the sound of his voice.

 

She finally made eye contact with him and flashed him a forced smile (Arya made it seem like a natural smile but Gendry knew Arya too well to know what a true smile from her was). “Hey, Gendry!” She greeted, waving her left hand shortly before turning to Jeyne and doing the same to her. “Hey, Jeyne! Nice to see you here.” Arya greeted with her fake smile as she walked towards their table. “Hi, Arya! Nice to see you too!” Jeyne replied.

 

Gendry instinctively moved to the empty seat beside him to make way for Arya to sit beside him, like what he always does, but this time, Arya just remained standing, still wearing the mask of fake courtesy. “What’s up?” Gendry asked awkwardly. Arya forced a smile again. “Oh, you know, I was doing my readings and studying for my finals. But I’m pretty much done for now so I was just about to leave when I remembered I had to relieve myself. I drank too much green tea today, and knowing tea to be a potent diuretic, I had to relieve myself a few times today.” Arya told them in a sort of hurried fashion.

 

“Are you sure you won’t stay and sit with us? We’d had a long day from the photo shoot by the way so Gendry and I decided to chill after a day’s work.” Jeyne told her casually, oblivious to the growing tension between Arya and Gendry. “Wow, that’s impressive. I can hardly wait for the magazine to come out.” Arya remarked, but to Gendry it sounded sarcastic, knowing Arya’s knack for sarcasm.

 

Then before she motioned to walk back to her seat, she turned back to them and said, “I sure would love to stay and chat, but I still have tons of coursework to do. You see, I have to finish my stitches for sewing class, and yeah, talk to the mold I have grown in my room for our uhhmm… Our Science project. And lastly, I also need to get the Friedrich Nietzsche books I ordered from the bookstore.” She added, rather, she _lied_. Gendry almost laughed at her lame excuse.

 

_Seriously? The mold in your room? For a fucking Science project? For fuck’s sake, only Arya Stark could formulate all those stupid reasons and still sound like an actual truth._ He told himself despite his smirk. Then she flashed another forced smile at them and waved. “See you around, guys! Nice seeing you here! The food is great, by the way, especially if it’s made by Hot Pie.” Arya said, winking at Hot Pie.

 

But before she could move again, Gendry called her back as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him. “Hey, Arya,” He called. “Just give me a ring if you need a ride home from the bookstore, okay?” He told her warmly. Arya gave him a curt smile, her tone very cold and distant. “Oh, it’s fine, Gendry, really. I can manage.” Then she walked back towards her table at the back part of the café where it was partly secluded from the rest.

 

Gendry could only sit back in his seat, full of regret and wishing that he had never taken Jeyne to their own sacred place with Arya.


	11. Hints, Allegations and Things Left Unsaid (Arya)

__

Arya’s finals for her last year in high school was nearing its date so she had to at least read back the covered lessons that were to be included in her exams. Since she was a senior student, their finals would come in earlier than the lower years.

 

            That day, right after they were dismissed rather earlier than the usual time, Arya, Brea and Pandora immediately headed to Tiffany’s using Brea’s car so that they can start studying for their exams for the last term of their high school lives. Aside from Tiffany’s being Gendry and Arya’s usual hang out place, Brea and Pandora had also become loyal patrons to the café because the entire place and the food was just splendid. Aside from that, they had also become close with Hot Pie.

 

            Arya had found herself hanging out with Brea and Pandora more often in the past few months that she was back from Winterfell especially that she had felt her relationship with Gendry as her best friend breaking apart. Arya could only think that this was due to the fact that he was always with Jeyne and she was always busy studying for her finals. The three girls had also been especially hanging out at Tiffany’s in a more frequent fashion, with Hot Pie giving them complimentary treats more often.

 

            One afternoon, the three of them were seated on the far side of the café to study, which soon became their usual place every time they would go there. That day, Arya brought along her Surface Pro 3 tablet for some additional readings online while making some notes from her previous lessons. She had also been drinking more than two cups of her favorite green tea while she was studying.

 

After a few hours of alternate studying and procrastinating, it was soon finally sundown. Arya then realized her urgent need to relieve herself because her bladder was almost full. She excused herself and went to the comfort room only to find out later after she went out that Gendry was also in the café along with his most gorgeous Victoria’s Secret angel, of course.

 

            Arya’s insides soon started to boil subconsciously at the thought of Gendry bringing Jeyne to their ‘sacred’ place. Now he has really gone too far. _He could have just brought her to fucking Starbucks for all I care. Just anywhere but her_ e _!_ Arya said angrily in her thoughts as she walked towards them after Gendry had called her out. She just did a few good seconds of scanning over the café and squinting because her vision was still bloody blurry.

 

            She wore her usual mask and faked a smile at them to make it seem like she was happy to see them. She had made a terrible excuse when she told them she had to go, she knew, but tried to keep a stern face. Arya could notice Gendry furtively stifling a laugh at her lame excuse. _Just fuck it, Arya_. She told herself then she left.

 

            As soon as she was back from her seat, her friends made a sorry look on their faces. They had also seen and heard their little conversation a while back. “Hey, are you really leaving now? We could leave now with you, you know.” Brea told her worriedly. Arya’s heart was still racing at that moment for no particular reason at all. She shook her head and gave them a faint smile. “There’s no need. You just stay here and study. I’ll be out in a few.” She told them calmly.

 

            Pandora put an arm around her shoulders. “Arya, we know you are not comfortable seeing them together. We could just go—“ “No! You’re wrong.” She interrupted, her voice starting to raise up. Then she heaved a deep sigh and looked at both of them. “I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me. I really need to go to the bookstore to get my Nietzsche books.” She added as she started to stand up again. Then she gathered all her things and put them neatly in her black schoolbag.

 

            She then stood up and bid her friends farewell. “So, I’ll see you both on Monday, yeah? Bye!” She told them, flashing a bitter smile on her face. Instead of passing along the table where Gendry and Jeyne were seated, she went into the kitchens to find Hot Pie to ask permission from him if she could pass through the back door instead. Hot Pie willingly obliged and walked along with her towards the exit. “Are you sure you’re okay, Arya?” Hot Pie asked her worriedly. Arya just raised an eyebrow at him, feigning indifference. “What are you talking about, HP? Of course I’m fucking okay.” She told him indignantly.

 

            Hot Pie only shrugged and put an arm around her. “Well, for one, I haven’t seen you with Gendry here these past few months and then Gendry comes here with another girl.” He told her a-matter-of-factly. Arya just let out a short laugh. “So? Just because we haven’t been hanging out together doesn’t mean something’s going on between us. I’m busy and he’s just busy. And he’s not my bloody boyfriend for crying out loud.” She said, faking a smirk. “He could have anyone with him here for all I care.” She added then she cupped a hand on Hot Pie’s chubby face. “Don’t worry too much, okay? And thanks for letting me use your back door.” She told him sincerely as she put a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

            Hot Pie just smiled at her widely. Arya motioned to continue walking when Hot Pie asked again, “But hey, why were you asking me if you could use the back door then? What was that for?” He asked suspiciously. Arya just gave a gentle pat on his shoulder. “I’m meeting someone later just over there.” Arya retorted, pointing at the building across the back door. “Didn’t want anyone to see me if I passed by the front door.” She winked at him despite her lie being terrible and just unrealistic.

 

            “Who are you meet—“ Hot Pie was cut off when Arya finally motioned to walk away, waving a hand at him. “Bye, Hot Pie! And thanks!!!” Arya bid him farewell, pretending not to have heard his last question.

 

            As she was walking aimlessly along the streets of King’s Landing, her mind was battling between giving Aegon a call or not. Aegon had been texting her ever since their last meeting but Arya rarely replied to his texts. Now, she had actually thought of texting him and meeting up with him just to get her mind off those thoughts about Gendry and Jeyne together at the café. She knew that using Aegon as a means of distraction was wrong but she didn’t have anyone else to turn to.

 

            In the middle of her aimless wandering, the evening skies soon began to grumble and she could feel the winds getting colder. She looked up at the sky once more and saw intermittent flashes of lightning illuminating the clouds. _I’m so fucking dead if it would rain tonight. I’m so far away from home and the train station is too far away. Fuck._ She cursed.

 

            Some long minutes after, she still found herself walking along King’s Landing, fumbling over her phone from time to time. As she was going over her phone absent-mindedly, she had accidentally hit on the dial button to call Aegon’s number. As soon as she heard the other line ringing, she realized what she has done. _Shit and double fuck_. She cursed again before cancelling the call. She then shoved her phone inside her black bag and continued walking, wondering where she would go.

 

            Then finally, after a few more heartbeats, she finally remembered that she had to drop by the bookstore to get the books she had ordered. It was about seven more blocks from where she stood.

 

            Arya was finally able to get her two new Nietzsche books and before she could get out of the bookstore, she took some more time to go over the whole place for any new interesting books. She didn’t realize that she had been in the bookstore for more than an hour already. Before she even realized it, it was already past 20:30.

 

            As she started walking towards the exit of the bookstore, she saw from the inside how heavily the rains were pouring. She just got out anyway and just walked along the covered sidewalks, making sure to stuff her new books inside her big black school bag.

 

            As she stopped to check on her phone, she received tons of missed calls from Aegon and some more texts from him. _Arya? What’s up?_ Was the first text she read. _You sort of called, sorry I couldn’t help but think that something’s wrong. Are you okay?_ Another text said. _Please pick up the phone._ And another. _I want to see you. Where you at?_ Came his other text.

 

            Suddenly, as she was reading all his other texts, her phone suddenly beeped and indicated that her battery was running low at 10%. “Shit!” She cursed rather loudly. Instead of calling Aegon, she just replied through texting back. _I’m fine, really. Just went out of the bookstore and I’m heading home. Sorry, I accidentally pressed the call button on your number earlier. My phone’s about to die so I may not be able to call you or text you back._ She said in her reply.

 

            Arya just continued to walk along the covered sidewalk but she knew she was already doomed in the first place because first, there was really no available cab, second, she could not text Jon nor any of her siblings to come pick her up because surely they would just end up scolding her, third, she could never text her parents all the more because they were out on a business trip abroad, fourth, there was no way she was texting Gendry because he was with fucking Jeyne Poole. So she was left with the option to just go home by herself.

 

            If she had the option, she would have just continued walking under the rain, but she was bringing her bloody Surface tablet and she really could not afford having it soaked. Then a brilliant idea just came in her mind. She took off her blazer which was part of her uniform and wrapped it with her bag since it was quite thick and sort of waterproof. _There. Problem solved. Now, I can bloody walk under the rain and have this over with._ She told herself, marveling at her idea.

 

            She had not realized that she had been walking for an hour now as it was almost ten in the evening. Her white button down shirt was already partially soaked as well as her hair and she was already shivering from the cold. She found some shade under a waiting shed and stood there for a few good minutes, hugging herself and her bag to keep her from shivering more.

 

            She tried to pick up her phone and just call Aegon and swallow up all her pride but before she could dial his number, her phone finally died. “Fuck!” She cursed under her breath. She really could not quite figure why her phone just drained out all its battery when she just charged it at the start of the day, when in fact her phone could run for two days without charging.

 

            She just hopelessly stood under the waiting shed, soaked, wet and cold and waiting for the bloody rain to stop. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a car stopped right before the waiting shed. It sure was not Gendry’s black Mitsubishi Evo, but it was some grey car she couldn’t figure out.

 

            Then she heard someone call out her name. “Arya!” A guy’s voice called out. Arya slowly walked closer to the car and squinted her eyes for a clearer look. “Arya! Hop in!” The guy called out again. “Aegon?” She exclaimed, sounding very surprised. _Thank the fucking gods for Aegon whatever-his-last-name-is._ She told herself hysterically. _How come I don’t know his last name yet? Right. ‘Cause I never fucking asked and he never fucking asked mine._ She said again in her thoughts.

 

            Aegon opened the door to the passenger seat and Arya finally hopped in. There was that usual impish grin on Aegon’s face. A very cute and cocky impish grin. “Hey.” He greeted her as she closed the door. Arya just looked at him, her eyes wide with utter surprise. “How did you know I was here?” She asked him. “GPS.” He replied, showing her his iPhone. Then she made a face palm when she soon realized what was wrong. “Oh fuck. No wonder my phone died on me because it was eating up the internet connection that I forgot to turn off.” She told him with gritted teeth. Aegon just laughed at her fondly. “You’re too cute, you know that.” He remarked, beaming at her. Arya flustered at his statement but tried to remain unaffected.

 

            Aegon had noticed her shivering so he turned off the AC of his car momentarily and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. “Here. ‘Cause you’re so cold, you’re shivering.” He winked at her. Arya laughed at him and gladly took his jacket. She noted how warm it was. “No, not really that cold though, I should be fine." She said, flashing out her genuine smile. “And thanks, by the way. For your jacket and for picking me up. I don’t usually just get helped out like this, but I guess one or two wouldn’t hurt. So thanks, really.” She told him sincerely. At least he made her smile truly that day. Aegon looked at her with his purple eyes. “It was my pleasure. Besides, this rain is a very good excuse for me to see you.” He said. Arya just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

 

            After everything was set, he finally drove his way around King’s Landing under the heavy rains. “So, where to?” He asked her. “Do you want to hang out or something? Or shall I take you home?” He added. Arya only shrugged. She didn’t want to come home yet. She just wanted to forget everything that happened that night with Gendry and Jeyne together. “Anywhere would do. Your choice.” She told him, smiling weakly.

 

            Aegon took her to some late night coffee shop near Blackwater Bay a few miles away from the center of King’s Landing. The place looked very warm and cozy and there were only a few people inside. Arya was still wearing his jacket as they were seated near the glass window overlooking Blackwater Bay. She sat right across Aegon. A waiter soon came to their table to take their orders. Aegon ordered a cup of capuccino and a slice of strawberry cheesecake while Arya ordered two pieces of ham and cheese croissant and asked for a glass of iced water.

 

            After the waiter left, Aegon leaned closer to her. “Not a fan of coffee?” He asked. Arya shook her head. “Not really. I’m more into green tea, but since I’ve had more than enough this afternoon, I found that I should take a break from tea.” She retorted. “Cool. You’re the only girl I know who digs into green tea instead of coffee.” He told her as he was leaning back on his seat comfortably. Arya took some time to look through the glass window and saw that the heavy rains have finally subsided and turned into a drizzle.

 

            Arya then took out her Surface tablet as she realized that she needed to at least tell Jon what she was doing. “If you’ll excuse me one second, I’ll just need to send my brother a message that I’m fine so that he won’t freak out.” She told Aegon. Since her phone died out, she resorted to social media instead and sent a private message to Jon using Facebook. _Jon, out with a friend tonight. My phone already died. Don’t bother waiting up, but don’t worry because I’ll be home eventually... I’m in safe hands, if I’m not, I know how to kill a person, so don’t worry. –A_. Then Arya tapped on the enter key to send the message and then she put her tablet back in her bag.

           

            Aegon’s eyes suddenly widened in shock upon realizing what he saw from her Facebook profile. “No way. You’re Arya Stark?” He asked her in disbelief. _He sure has some very sharp eyes._ She remarked. Arya only raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I’ve been Arya Stark for as long as I can remember." She replied sarcastically, letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes. “I mean, you’re a Stark from Winterfell, right?” He asked her again just to make sure. “Yes, I am a Stark of Winterfell.” She replied dryly.

 

            “Sorry if I’m being sneaky but I couldn’t help but read your full name when you opened your tablet and went to your profile.” He added. “Why? What’s up with me being a Stark?” She asked him rather indignantly. Aegon bit his lip and was hesitant at first. “You can just spill it out, you know. I don’t usually bite.” Arya added. Aegon just flashed his cutest grin at her then he finally told her everything.

 

            “Are you somehow related to Lyanna Stark?” He asked. “Yes. She’s my late aunt. Why?” Then Aegon looked into her eyes intently. “Because my dad died with her in a car accident many years ago.” He retorted seriously. Arya’s eyes widened in shock and she was speechless.

 

            Finally, their orders came and as soon as the waiter dissipated, Arya soon began talking. “So, you’re Rhaegar Targaryen’s son? So, you’re a—“ She was cut off. “I am a Targaryen as well.” He finished for her. Arya sort of sank in her seat as she was still trying to digest everything he just said. “Wow.” She said, letting out a sigh, then she looked at him apologetically. “Sorry about your dad, by the way.” She told him. Aegon smiled at her rather kindly. “Sorry about your aunt too.” He said. “It’s okay. What’s done is done.” Arya stated. Aegon only nodded in approval.

 

            “I heard that my dad really fell for your aunt real hard. From what I know, he may have married my mum and all but after I was born and after my mum died, my dad sort of tried to pursue your aunt again.” Aegon told her. Arya’s eyes widened at his story. “So how did they come to fall for each other? This is interesting. I never knew how they came to be. I only know that they both loved each other.” Arya asked. “You never knew then?” Aegon asked, sounding surprised. Arya just nodded.

 

“Well, they met at the university. My Aunt Dany told me that my dad and your aunt became best friends who fell for each other eventually. Aunt Dany used to tell me that your Aunt Lyanna was unlike any other girls. She was wild, carefree, free-spirited, and totally unladylike.” Aegon told her, eyeing her as she carefully listened to him. “That’s interesting.” Arya remarked rather absent-mindedly as she thought of her dead aunt. Her father used to always tell her how she resembled her aunt in so many ways.

 

Then Aegon smiled at her knowingly. “And your aunt was very beautiful. The first time I’ve seen a picture of her, I was even smitten. No wonder I felt the same reaction when I first saw you at the music fest. And now it makes much more sense because you do look like her in so many ways. I bet you also act like her.” He told her. Arya furtively blushed at his remark, then she gave him a brusque smile. “My father used to tell me the same thing… that I sort of resemble my aunt.” She trailed off.

 

A smug smile soon formed on his face. “Then it’s like history repeating itself all over again and here I am getting to know you. Interesting indeed.” He told her as he stroked the growing stubble on his chin. Arya just smiled sheepishly as she fell silent. “Do you believe in fate, Arya Stark?” He asked her as his purple eyes bore into hers. This time, Arya held his gaze coldly. “No more than I believe in coincidences.” She replied dryly.

 

“The skeptic, are you?” He asked. “Just being a realist.” She simply stated. Her croissant was temporarily forgotten in the midst of their conversation until her eyes traveled down her plate and soon remembered all pure bliss coming back. Seconds after, she started eating her croissant heartily.

 

“You’re too different, did you know that? I mean like good-different, and so unpredictable. My Aunt Dany said the same thing about your Aunt Lyanna. And now I know why you have that sort of effect on me.” He suddenly told her in the middle of her meal. Arya looked at him in disbelief after she ate more than a half of her croissant. “I remember my father’s best friend, Robert Baratheon, telling me I was different like my aunt. I really don’t get it. I’m just me.” She told him coldly.

 

“Robert Baratheon… your Aunt Lyanna’s fiancé, who also loved her more than she did. Maybe Robert Baratheon sees your aunt in you… I mean you’re her splitting image.” Arya just rolled her eyes and snorted. “Whatever, Aegon.”

 

“I’m sorry if I sound like a creep. I’m not like this really. But I just couldn’t help but think of this great coincidence between us.” He told her apologetically. Arya just looked at him and smiled. “Although I don’t really believe in coincidences, I don’t really think it sounds that creepy at all, no… If it makes you better, about coincidences if you really believe in them, actually, my best friend happens to be Robert Baratheon’s son, Gendry. So what’s going on is actually just normal. Besides, it’s a small world after all.” She told him nonchalantly, suddenly spilling out everything like word vomit. As soon as she realized what she had just said, she stopped talking and eating altogether and froze in her seat. _Shit, Arya! You and your fucking word vomit!_ She scolded herself as she suddenly regretted all the words that just came out from her mouth.

 

            “You mean the tall guy at the music fest who hugged you?” Aegon asked, still looking at her. “Yeah.” Arya replied curtly. Then Aegon had that very careful look on his face. “But you’re not together, are you? Like you’re not a couple dating or something like that, right? Just to make sure though.” He said nervously. There was a pang in her heart as images of Gendry and Jeyne came flashing in her train of thoughts. She shook her head and looked at Aegon with cold, unfaltering eyes. “No. He’s just my friend. That’s all.” She retorted plainly.

 

            Aegon beamed at her. “Good.” He said. Arya had another confused look. “Excuse me?” She sounded indignant. Aegon had that serious look at his face again. “I just want to make sure that I am not interfering with anything… Because I’ve been meaning to ask you out on a formal date, if you won’t mind. Something more special and different than this.” He confessed too bluntly for Arya Stark to assimilate.

 

Arya hastily swallowed the croissant in her mouth, losing all the will to chew it and took a sip from her glass of water. Her heart began to pound faster but not for the reasons like it does for Gendry. She somehow felt scared and uncertain all so suddenly that she felt the need to breathe in and breathe out deeply.

 

            She tried to compose herself and keep herself a bay but what he just said only made her give out a loud mocking snort. “I’m sorry but you’ve got to be shitting me, right?” She asked him rather dubiously.

 

Aegon gave out a short chuckle as he continued to look at her. Then he gave her a dangerous smirk. “I’m serious, Arya Stark.” He said. Arya just shook her head. “Like wow. I honestly do not know how to react to this without saying something so sarcastic.” She told him a matter-of-factly, chuckling despite herself. “Gods, I am so sorry.” She said, still trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Just say yes.” Aegon told her, leaning closer now to her. Arya snorted at him again then tried to hold a stern face. “Well, I don’t really know. This whole dating crap is not really my kind of thing. I don’t do this shit—excuse my language and I don’t care what you think, if you think I’m not being a proper highborn lady like all the ladies you know because I’m cursing like a bloody sailor—but yeah, I really don’t do this.” She tried to explain to him as best as she could.

 

“Just think about this. We just go slow, like go out on a date, just as friends for now if you like and allow me get to know you more.” He told her. “You’re an interesting person, Arya Stark. I just can’t let this all pass. I need to know you.” He added. Arya bit her lip. “I’m really sorry but I don’t think I can.” She insisted, now looking down on her plate.

 

Aegon gave her a questioning look. “You haven’t done any of this, have you? Like go out on a date or have a boyfriend for one.” He asked her. Arya rolled her eyes at him instinctively. “Yeah, I’m that obvious, huh?” She replied. Aegon shook his head in disbelief and smiled at her sincerely. “Then please give me a chance to go out with you. Just this once.” He implored.

 

“Wow, your offer is very much endearing, really, but you may have to pass that on to someone who actually has a sliver of interest in dating.” She told him, this time truthfully. Aegon just laughed at her devotedly. “Gods, you’re so impossible, Arya Stark.” He remarked. “Impossible but amazing.” He added. Arya just let out a small laugh. “Gets me all the time.” She said sarcastically. 

 

He just shook his head again in repudiation and smiled at her. “That’s fine. I can wait. And when I say I’ll wait, I really mean it.” He told her seriously. “I’m just glad I got to take you out here alone. This is a start. I am hoping we could do this more often next time.” He winked then he sipped his cup of coffee.  

 

Arya gave him a sincere smile this time. “But thanks for taking me here, Aegon. I appreciate it.” They just went on with some random conversations until Aegon was asking her questions about herself like her interests and anything he needed to know about her. Arya was careful enough not to let her guard down despite Aegon being all comfortable with her already. Their conversations somehow felt like a good distraction for her to keep her mind off from thoughts of Gendry.

 

From their talks, Arya learned that Aegon is also a senior like her but he is from Southcrest International School, which was one of the most exclusive and expensive schools in Westeros. Aside from being in a rock band, he also plays soccer in his school and he also does some painting and poetry. Moreover, he also plays the piano and the violin. _I mean, how cool is that? This guy has more talents than I have ever thought._ Arya told herself.

 

The Targaryens were also a very wealthy and old family going back several hundreds of years ago, just like the Baratheons and her family, the Starks. Currently, Aegon lives with his Aunt Dany, who has been taking care of him ever since his parents died.

 

After a couple of hours staying in the café, Aegon dropped her off the building of their penthouse and thanked him for the ride home. “I’m still going to ask you out on a date though. And I’ll even ask permission from your parents just for you to say yes.” He winked at her. Arya just rolled her eyes and got off his car. She leaned on his window momentarily. “Well, I guess you’re out of luck then, I don’t have parents for a few days. Sorry, mate.” She japed.

 

Aegon just gave her an evil grin. “You still have your brothers, remember? I can ask permission from them.” He persisted. Arya just huffed a deep sigh as she turned away. “Bye, Aegon! Nice talking to you!” She told him rather sarcastically.

 

She was glad that her siblings seemed to be all asleep already when she went inside their house. She slowly tiptoed towards her room, changed into some nightclothes and hopped into her soft bed to get into a soulful slumber. She realized how tired she felt that day and her body felt so weak and hot from the inside. She could even feel an impending headache. Arya soon closed her eyes wearily and forgot the world.

 

The next morning, Arya woke up to a throbbing headache and heavy eyelids. She slowly fluttered her eyes open then she tried to scan her room, her vision very blurry. She felt so hot deep inside and she could not even move her hands nor move to a sitting position. Her joints also felt very swollen when she moved and her eyes were somewhat watery. This could only mean one thing. She got the flu the next day.

 

“Shit.” She hissed as she touched her forehead and neck with the back of her hand. Arya was too weak to move a single muscle so she could not really get up from bed at all. For a few minutes of trying to gather her strength, she finally tried all that she can to rise up from her bed. When she did, her head only throbbed with pain more and her world started turning around.

 

She allowed herself ten more seconds to sit on her bed then she slowly tried to stand up, leaning on her walls. Her door slowly opened as she got out walking weakly and unsteadily. As soon as she reached the family room, she saw Robb and Theon sitting there, chatting. “Hey, Arya! Had a good time last night?” She heard Robb say rather sarcastically. Arya only squinted her eyes at them. “Robb…” She called out faintly and her world became dark.

 

When Arya fluttered her eyes open again, she noticed that the lights were different from those inside her room. Her eyes continued to blink for a few seconds, trying to adjust her vision. She squinted as she scanned the whole place and noticed that it was indeed not her room and realized that she was in a rather larger hospital room presumed to be a suite. Then she was surprised to see Gendry leaning on her bed, his arm propped on his forehead and his other hand holding her hand. He might have fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up.

 

She shifted a little causing Gendry to clutch her hand tighter as he shifted in his seat. Soon enough, he woke up and lifted his eyes towards her. “Gendry…” Arya greeted weakly. Gendry’s eyes widened upon seeing her awake and he stood up right away only to lean closer to her. He then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Arya blushed momentarily. “Fuck, Arya. I was worried sick the whole time.” He told her as he looked intently into her eyes, carefully fixing a wisp of dark brown hair that almost covered her face. “Where the hell have you been last night? I couldn’t reach you on your phone and Jon said you were hanging out with a friend.” He added. Arya then remembered everything that happened yesterday. Pictures of Jeyne and Gendry flashed in her mind.

 

“I called Brea and Pandora, even Hot Pie and they said you were not with them.” He continued. “I remember Hot Pie telling me that you were out to meet someone? Who were you with?” Arya looked at him dryly, but deep inside the hurt she was feeling all came back. “I was with Aegon last night. My phone died.” She replied abruptly, refusing to give away any hint of emotion. She had to act and look tough. No one needs to know she was hurting.

 

Arya noticed how Gendry heaved out an exasperated sigh as he tried to control his anger. She noticed how his jaw clenched at the mention of Aegon’s name. Then he soon equaled her coldness. “Next time you go out with him or anyone for that matter, please let us know sooner.” He coldly told her. Arya only nodded in understanding and then she looked away from him. Then there was that awkward silence and distance between them again.   

 

A few heartbeats after, a certain light of courage suddenly struck Arya as she soon looked up at him without faltering, then she lightly took hold of his large callused hand. “Gendry?” She called out. “Hmmm?” Gendry replied and looked down at her, as his blue eyes plunged into her grey ones. Her heart started to beat faster again. She slowly parted her lips at the sight of his lips, luring her to have a taste of it. She made a sharp intake of her breath as she slowly drew her face nearer to his face, her eyes now sharply piercing him. Gendry did the same as he held her free hand in return.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by some girly giggles. Gendry jumped away from Arya’s touch as he stood up straight, looking at the door and waiting for the door to open. Sansa and Jeyne soon came in, laughing as they were gossiping about something, along with Robb, Jon and Theon from behind.

 

Instead of feeling better, Arya’s blood boiled at the sight of Jeyne but of course she couldn’t let anyone see her growing rage so she just plastered a fake smile. “Hey, guys! Glad that you all could come to our little reunion. You all look so swell.” She greeted them sarcastically. Sansa just approached her and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Feeling better, I presume?” Sansa stated. “Sarcasm’s back. Definitely a very Arya thing.” Jon mocked as he mussed her hair. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Fuck you too, Jon.” She cursed. “Oh she’s back, alright. The sarcasm and the cussing. That’s our little wolf, Arya.” Theon japed. “Thanks for that, Theon, and yeah, fuck you too!” She told him. Soon after, the whole suite was filled with heavy laughter.  

 

Arya noted how Jeyne walked towards Gendry and stood closer beside him as the whole group settled inside her hospital suite. Gendry offered Jeyne a seat just right beside him and the little bitch just happily obliged. _The nerve!_ Arya’s jaw clenched so did her free hand. She wanted to rip off the dextrose plastered on her right hand and just shove a sharp syringe filled with Potassium Chloride into Jeyne’s whole system and then poke a needle into her pretty eyes to make her go blind. Arya could feel how Jeyne was making her jealous with Gendry. Jeyne always does that every time Arya sees her with Gendry. It was as if she was trying to imply a subtle competition on who can win Gendry’s heart.

 

Well, newsflash, Jeyne fucking Poole can have all of Gendry for all she cares. Arya Stark does not do competition, at least not overtly, because Arya Stark does not stoop down to that kind of level. She just plastered a sinister lop-sided grin on her face as she felt better this time. _That’s it, the more you want to make me jealous, the more I don’t give a shit._

Jon snapped her back to reality when he handed her newly-charged phone back to her. “Here. I charged it for you.” He smiled at her as he sat beside her on the bed. Arya beamed at him endearingly and turned on her phone. She was still using the old Blackberry phone she has grown to love over the years.

 

Arya went over their message thread with Aegon in her inbox to send him a text message. Before she did, she looked at her hospital arm band to check for the name of the hospital, which she did in a subtle manner as the others continued to talk nonsense. _At the hospital. King’s Landing Medical Center. Suite 1802. You can come over if you like. Was thinking about reconsidering your offer, just so you know. Happy, happy, joy, joy._ Then she sent the message without further hesitation, her mark of sarcasm still evident even in the tone of her text.

 

Her phone beeped in less than ten seconds. _Pure ecstatic bliss. You just made my day. Be there in fifteen._ Came his reply. Arya could no longer hide the growing smile from his reply and her heart may have also fluttered for a moment there. She was thankful enough that her siblings and Theon were not able to notice her changed expression, save for Gendry, who had been having his eyes on her from time to time. He had that dangerous look on his face, the one that could make her say ‘Don’t look at me like that.’ _He is trying to tease me. That fucker._ She thought.

 

In less than fifteen minutes, Aegon finally knocked on her door. _Very punctual_. She remarked. He came inside with a warm smile, bringing a bouquet of fresh white lilies. “Hey, Arya.” He greeted as he waved his hand. Everyone looked at him, wondering who he was, especially that he was some guy they saw for the first time and he’s not even one of her friends from Brown, nor was he from her school because they didn’t have any male students. Arya just wore her mask and made herself smile at him.

 

Aegon walked towards her bed as Jon stood up to make way for him. He then handed her the flowers. “Thanks.” She curtly thanked him. Then she turned to everyone. “Guys, meet my friend from Southcrest, Aegon Targaryen.” She introduced him to the rest with a somewhat cheery un-Arya-like voice. Then she turned to Aegon. “Aegon, meet my siblings, Sansa, Jon and Robb. And this fucker here is Theon Greyjoy, then that’s Jeyne Poole and beside her is Gendry Baratheon.” She told him. He gave them each a warm smile as he greeted them again good-naturedly.

 

“What happened to you, by the way? You seem very much alright last night.” He asked her rather loudly for everyone in the room to hear. Arya could notice the shocked look on her brothers’ face, especially Robb who was stricter than Jon in terms of boys. Sansa only gave her a knowing smirk. Gendry just remained emotionless. “I had the flu when I woke up this morning and Robb said that I passed out.” She retorted plainly. “But I’m going to be discharged tomorrow, or else I’ll get myself out of here by hook or by crook.” She added.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, I can take care of you while you’re here.” Aegon volunteered, giving her a brush on her hand. His hand felt so soft unlike Gendry’s callused ones. She noticed. “So you’re some nurse now?” She asked him sarcastically. Aegon just laughed at her fondly. “No, not really. But my family owns a chain of psychiatric institutions here in King’s Landing and the whole of Westeros and I do some volunteer work when I have the free time, so taking care of sick patients is not new to me.” He winked at her _. I should have known. No wonder he named his band after a factitious disorder considered to be psychological._ She surmised. From her research, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy is a behavior pattern in which a caregiver fabricates, exaggerates, or induces health problems in those who are in their care.

 

“If you won’t mind me asking, you must be related to Rhaegar Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen then?” Jon suddenly asked, starting a conversation with him. “Yes. Rhaegar is my father and Daenerys is my aunt.” He retorted casually. Theon’s facial expression was priceless. “Wow. So you’re like Rhaegar junior and Lyanna junior then… both of you.” He suddenly said, pertaining to Aegon and Arya. “Oh shut up, Theon.” Arya shot back at him. He just gave out his cocky laugh as he continued to tease them.

 

Suddenly, Aegon spoke to Jon and Robb. “Since I am already here, I would like to express my intent with your sister, Arya. If it pleases you both, I would like to ask permission from you to take your sister out on a date.” He told them with honesty and sincerity as he looked at them seriously with his deep purple eyes. “She had always been turning me down, unfortunately. But please know that I would really like to get to know her more.” He continued.

 

Arya made a very evident sigh as she crossed her arms, barely minding the intravenous needle on her right arm. “Like I said, I’m not into dating, Aegon.” She simply told him, sounding exasperated. Arya noticed how Gendry’s face lightened up to her statement as Theon snorted out in subtle laughter. Gendry obviously didn’t want her to date Aegon too _. And then what? It’s not like he’s asking you out! He’s got pretty Jeyne to take out on a date, not you, Arya Horseface._ Her insides seem to scream at her and laugh at her own stupid and ugly reflection. She bit her lip to avoid bitter words from coming out.

 

The room was silent for a few seconds when Robb suddenly spoke. “Only if you’re not going to be some asshole, then I would agree. On my terms as well. No movies alone, no holding her anywhere, no touching her anywhere, no kissing, no making out and most of all, no sex. Lastly, she goes home before 12.” He said with an air of brooding authority and seriousness.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Robb! For the record, I’m a virgin if that’s what you want to hear, okay? It’s not like I’m stupid enough to spread my legs and give out my virginity to someone on a first date. Jesus! I’m not a child anymore! I’m turning eighteen!” She spat. Sansa and Theon just giggled in unison as Jon made a face palm. “Whatever you say, virgin queen.” Theon said in between his giggles. Arya just snarled at him. Although deep inside she had to admit that she did not protest to his terms of coming home earlier. _It might have even been better if you just said 9 in the evening, Robb_.

 

Aegon extended his hand to Robb. “Deal. Don’t worry, I’m not that kind of guy, and I’ll take care of your sister.” He said with careful assurance. “You don’t have to take care of me, Aegon—“ Arya told him but was suddenly cut off when Jon, Sansa and Gendry all said out loud together. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Then they all burst out laughing. They all knew her to well to know the exact words that would come out from her mouth.

 

Robb finally took Aegon’s hand and firmly shook it. “Alright then. You have my leave to date my baby sister." Robb told him approvingly. Arya scowled at him. "I am not a baby, Robb!" She protested. Robb just gave her a wink. Then Aegon turned to Jon with hopeful eyes. Jon gave him a curt smile. "I'm fine with her going out with you, mate. I trust my sister to kill anyone who tries to hurt her.” Jon said, smiling. Then Aegon looked back at Arya. “Looks like I’m going out with you after all, Arya Stark.” He said with a smug smile. Arya also plastered a smile, but it was full of sarcasm. “Hurrah, Aegon. The world makes sense again.” She sardonically retorted.

 

Arya had wanted for Gendry to at least acknowledge that he felt a sliver of jealousy between her and Aegon, but contrary to what she had expected, Gendry only treated her normally like he used to this time. He still texted her albeit limitedly but still tried to spend time with her regardless. Only this time there was already a brooding air of awkwardness between them. She also noted how he was sometimes preoccupied with some school stuff especially that he was about to graduate from college and has been swamped with his thesis and finals.

 

            Arya’s eighteenth birthday finally came in a breeze. She was woken up to her phone ringing on her bedside table. She was now regretfully cursing at the loud ringtone she had set on her phone and hesitantly answered the call. “Yes? How can I fucking help you this early in the morning?” Was her sarcastic greeting. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” Came Gendry’s playful voice on the other line. “Hi, Gendry! Thanks for waking me up today, really. I’m going to fucking kill you later.” Arya told him with her sleepy voice. She heard him laugh heartily as if they haven’t been very awkward these past few months.

 

            “Seriously? You’d prefer going to jail on your birthday for killing me?” He told her. “Thanks, Gendry. I miss you too.” Arya replied, slowly opening and adjusting her eyes. “Come over for dinner tonight at our main house. We’re having the usual shit every time I have my birthday each year. Then maybe I could decide on whether or not poisoning your dessert later.” She told him as she rose up from her bed. “That’s so sweet, Arya. Love you too!” He said. “Right.” She sarcastically retorted, stretching her legs.

 

“And yeah, happy birthday! You’re now _almost_ _legal_ …” He greeted again, his voice getting raspy. “Joy!” She squealed sarcastically. “Thanks a bunch, stupid. Be a good doll and bring me some Jagger or JD’s later ‘cause you know, I’m now _barely legal_ to drink my heart out.” She added. “You seriously want to get dead drunk on your birthday?!” Gendry exclaimed with disbelief. “And ‘barely legal’ is different from ‘almost legal,’ mind you.” He added. “Hey, it’s my birthday! I can do whatever I want. And you know that I don’t get drunk.” Arya protested. “And like you said, I am _almost_ _legal_. Now, I’m stressing that out because ‘barely legal’ was the title of the stash of porn I saw in your apartment, right?” She continued, this time with a certain innuendo in her voice implying something else. “You can shut up now, Arya. You were not supposed to see them.” He said, feeling a bit abashed at her statement.

 

“No, you shut up and bring me my booze.” She interjected. Then she heard Gendry chortling on the other line. “Fine. I’ll see if I can bring in some strippers over to give you a lap dance. Oh, wait, I can strip myself and give you one. I know you’ve been dying to touch me since you saw me without a shirt.” Gendry teased. Arya instinctively bit her lip then suddenly blushed at the thought of a half-naked Gendry in the car shop, his body covered in some grease stains, sweat and his perfume, making her throat suddenly go dry at the many times she had seen him without a shirt and controlling her impulse to touch him altogether. “Speechless?” Gendry suddenly butt in, breaking her train of lecherous thoughts. “Oh my god! You’re really thinking about me stripping! Perv!” He teased her again, this time laughing. Arya just snorted. “Boo! You whore!” She exclaimed. “See you later, stupid.” She said then she ended the call, leaving Gendry laughing on the other line.

 

            After taking a warm bath and changing into clean clothes, Arya went to her study table and took out the big white envelope from the white wooden drawer. The seal was still intact as it has not been opened yet. Then after a few seconds of staring at the envelope in her hands, she finally took a deep breath and tore it open hastily. She had received it from the mail just a few weeks ago and has been waiting for her eighteenth birthday to open it.

 

            She took out the piece of paper which could only mean the letter she has been waiting for, attached were the brochures and the handbook she needed to read. She bit her lip as she carefully started reading the contents of the letter.

 

**_ University of Braavos _ **

_Office of Admissions_

_2078 One Braavos Hall_

_Dean Forel_

_School of Design and Arts_

_Dear Ms. Arya Stark,_

_Congratulations!_

_Welcome to the University of Braavos!_

_We are very proud and pleased to welcome you to the University of Braavos, School of Design and Arts’ Baccalaureate Program from Interior Design. We were very impressed with your GPA in Constance Billiard School for Girls…_

The letter went on and Arya jumped in her seat happily, now smiling from ear to ear after reading the letter. Being accepted in the college of her choice was the best birthday present ever. Everything was worth giving a try and her efforts of at least studying totally paid off after she got a high grade during the entrance exam.

 

            She was thankful enough for her parents for supporting her all throughout by not holding her back with her application. She had not really told her siblings yet about her decision to study abroad and was planning to tell them as soon as she comes down for breakfast.

 

            Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door then Jon came in to greet her. “Happy birthday, Arya.” He said, giving her his warmest smile and hugging her tightly. “Thanks, Jon!” She said happily. “And I’ve got something to show you.” She said excitedly, handing him the letter from the university. Jon took a few seconds to read it. He had a mixed expression after reading the letter. “Oh my god, Arya! You got in! I’m so proud of you!” He told her happily. “Thanks! I’ve been looking forward to this in the past few weeks. I still can’t believe that I got in!” She added.

 

            “But that would mean that you’ll be living abroad, right? Are you okay with it?” Jon asked her, worry etched on his face. Arya gave him an assuring smile. “It’s fine, Jon. This is what I wanted. I’ve been preparing for this.” She told him. Jon looked at her seriously. “Have you told _him_ already?” He asked her. Arya fell silent for a few seconds, then she shook her head. “No.” She plainly retorted. “You ought to tell him or you’ll break his heart.” He said, putting an arm around her.

 

            Arya just looked at the letter on her lap coldly, her grey eyes darkening. “No, I won’t be breaking anyone’s heart. And he will have Jeyne.” She said in a defeated bitter tone. “So you think Gendry likes Jeyne?” Jon asked her. Arya rolled her eyes. “I don’t only _think_ he likes Jeyne. He really _does_ like her, only he just won’t admit it.”  She said a matter-of-factly.

 

“Well, do _you_ like him?” Jon suddenly felt the need to ask. Arya bit her lip. _Yes, more than anyone in this world. I’ve liked him ever since_. “No.” She lied. “Only as a friend and nothing more.” She hissed. Jon did not delve further on the subject and Arya knew that her brother just pretended to believe her. “Alright. Come on, let’s have breakfast.” He told her then he planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

As soon as she told the news to the rest of her family over breakfast, they were all very happy and very proud of her. She also had to phone Brea and Pandora regarding her results. Brea had opened her letter weeks ago and also got accepted in the same university as hers. Pandora on the other hand will be going to college at Sarah Lawrence, an all-girls’ college just in King’s Landing.

 

That night, Arya was in her room dressing up and making herself look presentable. Her whole family lied, no, actually, they surprised her that day. She had thought it was just a simple family dinner at their house, but it turned out to be a formal dinner party with stupid highborn guests from all across King’s Landing and Westeros. Her mother made her wear an elegant little black dress and some matching black heels for her party. This time, her dress was backless, with only a single piece of chain hanging from the lock around her neck.

 

Her friends are all going to be there, especially Edric, Mycah, Brea and Pandora. Aegon felt sorry enough to miss her party because he had to leave for Valyria for some important family matters that he could not delay. He will be gone for almost two months as what he has mentioned. But despite his absence, he had managed to give Arya a very huge present in the form of a giant brown teddy bear and a bouquet of pretty wild flowers imported from Dorne. He was acting like some proper boyfriend giving her those things, only, he is not her boyfriend. She still could not bear to look at herself being in a relationship with someone. She wanted to barf at the thought of her being some girlfriend to some guy. She just accepted his gifts but she only left it inside her room. Like seriously, Arya Stark is not one for stuffed animals, much less the biggest ones no matter how huggable they are.

 

She was making some last minute touches on her face as she wore light makeup and some nude lipstick to top it all off. Her hair was made into a messy bun. She turned around for one last look at herself and spotted the piece of chain hanging on her back getting tangled. _Shit_. She cursed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She slowly paced towards the door in her heels, cursing all the seven hells for making it more difficult to walk. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Gendry grinning from ear to ear, wearing an amazing black suit that matched his massive frame. “Hey there, gorgeous!” He greeted mockingly. Arya gave him a scowl as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“You fucking idiot! You knew all along, didn’t you?” She asked him as she closed the door after Gendry came inside. He could no longer hold himself and started laughing. “Of course I did. I thought you had it already figured out this morning.” Was all he said in between his laughs. Arya gave him slight punches on his chest and his arms as she continued to glare at him. Gendry only pulled her closer to him as soon as he caught her wrists then fnally brought her to a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Arya.” He whispered in her ear as his arms were still wrapped around her small, bare waist. She could feel his heart pounding faster against her face.  

 

Arya inhaled in his scent. “Thanks, Gendry.” She replied. Then suddenly, she pulled away and looked up at his eyes, suddenly feeling lost again in those blue eyes. Her heart started to beat faster as well as she looked at his eyes then his lips, unknowingly biting her lips already. She tried to divert her sudden impulse by thinking of here and now. “Well, can you please untangle the chain on my back? It’s fucking messed up.” She requested, turning her back to him. She could sense Gendry sucking in some air at the site of her bare back before him.

 

She then felt the chain being fumbled by Gendry as he tried to untangle it. After a few seconds, it was finally done but before she could turn back around, she felt his fingers tracing her back carefully from her neck down to her waist, as if tracing her spine. His fingers gave her all the right shivers in her body as it also gave a familiar kind of warmth in her chest and between her legs. She bit her lip at the sensation of his fingers on her back.

 

Before she knew it, his chest was already touching her bare back as his right hand travelled to her neck then to the back of her ears. Her body made an instinctive tilt to the opposite side to welcome more of his touches as she continued to make labored breathing. Soon after, she could feel the familiar sensation of his soft and nimble lips on her neck and the back of her ears as his hands were on her shoulders. He bit some skin on her neck and then alternating it with his tongue licking and kissing the same spot.  

 

Arya’s knees began to feel weaker so before she could crash herself on the floor, she pulled away from him and soon turned back around to look up into those beautiful blue eyes. She bit her own lip again to fight the urge from kissing his lips. “You’re so fucking beautiful and you don’t even know it, Arya Stark.” He suddenly whispered in a very low voice as his eyes continued to hold her gaze, his hand found its way to her chin as he raised it further towards his face. Arya stood dumbfounded at those words, her face betraying a very evident flush.

 

She swallowed the lump on her throat. “Gendry—“ She was suddenly cut off when they heard another knock on the door. They moved away from each other the moment they heard the knock. Arya flew towards the door to open it. “We’re all waiting for you, Arya.” Sansa told her, then she suddenly averted her gaze towards Gendry and plastering a knowing smile on her face. “We’ll be right there, Sans.” Was all she said, heaving out a deep sigh.

 

As soon as Sansa disappeared from the hall, Arya turned back to look at Gendry who was in turn looking at her. “Come on, Gendry. Let’s wear our plastic smiles to these unknown socialites and get this over with.” She told him. Gendry gave out a short chuckle and followed after her.

 

            When the formal dinner was almost over, Gendry pulled Arya out from her conversation with Brea, Pandora and Mycah, who were also invited to her party. At least her party sucked less because her friends were also there. “Excuse me, dear ladies, but I will need to borrow my best friend from you.” He told them, winking and giving out his super gorgeous and attractive smile. They all just gave their knowing looks and soon Gendry led Arya out of the house, holding her hand.

 

            “Where are we going, Gendry?” She asked him as she was slowly walking behind him, her high heels clacking on the stone pavement. “Kidnapping you, obviously.” He retorted, turning back at her and smirking impishly. “Always your mission in life, yeah?” She told him sarcastically, smiling despite herself. Gendry led her to his car and as soon as they got inside, he pulled out two tickets from his suit.

 

            “We’re having one hell of a night at the Warped Tour tonight.” He told her, flashing his cunning grin. Arya couldn’t help but smile like a little kid. “You filthy little animal!” She told him mockingly as she brought him to a friendly hug. Then as soon as she pulled away from him, she realized something as she looked at the dress and the heels she was wearing. She was about to tell him what it was when he held his hand out and put a finger on her mouth. “Shut up.” He commanded her. Then he pulled out two paper bags from the backseat of his car and handed it to her.

 

            “Here. I know this is what you meant.” He said, still grinning. Arya’s mouth just flew agape at the surprise she was getting. “No shit, Gendry!” She exclaimed after receiving the two paper bags. “You’re the best person ever!” She added as she opened the bags. He gave her a gray cropped top t-shirt of The Strokes, some high waist denim shorts and the other bag contained a black leather combat boots just her type.

 

            “No fucking way could you read my mind like that!” She told him again. “Thank you. I know I’m awesome, right?” He told her. Instead of taking out her dress, Arya just put in the grey shirt over her backless dress and put in her new black boots. She left out the shorts inside the paper bag and just wore her shirt with her short dress underneath to give her that rocker chick effect. Gendry studied her outfit and gave her an approving nod. “Not bad, Arya. You look fucking awesome.” He remarked.

 

            Arya looked at him with a confused look. “How the hell did you know the size of the clothes I’m wearing as well as my shoe size?” She had to ask him. “From Sansa, of course. I had her sneak into your closet.” He replied, giving her his all-out drop-dead gorgeous smile. Arya could feel her heart hitch at the sight of him smiling for her. “Wow. This is just so… I don’t know. But thanks, really.” She was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

 

            After a few heartbeats of silence, she then looked at him and eyed him with a puzzled look. “And what are you going to wear to the concert, stupid?” She asked. Gendry gave out a sinister smile, ruffled his hair to mess it up, loosened and took out his tie, and then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his well-toned mouth-watering abs. Soon enough, he started taking off his black suit and his white button-down shirt inside the car. He was breathtakingly half-naked right before her very eyes. Arya Stark has wondered when she has become so weak for him as she couldn’t help herself but stare into his body lecherously.

 

            “Just stare all you want right now, Arya Stark. I’m all yours for tonight.” Gendry broke her from her train of unbidden lustful thoughts about her hands running along his hot body. She blinked twice and looked at his eyes. Then she gave him a scowl. “I wasn’t staring, stupid. Hurry up and change.” She commanded him, pretending to be unconcerned at the wondrous sight before her.

 

Gendry produced a blue Star Wars shirt from the backseat of his car and put it on. Then he put back on the black blazer he was wearing. Since his pants were already black and suited even for the concert, he just wore it as it is. He then pulled out his black DC sneakers from the back seat and replaced his black formal shoes with it. “Cool. You fucking look like a cut-out Julian Casablancas now.” She told him, smiling. “I know, right? I did this to make you drool.” He teased. “Shut up!” Arya hissed.

 

            The concert lasted until 3:30 in the morning and both Arya and Gendry were having a great time watching their favorite bands play. It was the best birthday gift she had received ever, next to passing her college application. Suddenly, her whole world stopped and she could feel her heart racing. _Shit. The letter! I fucking forgot to tell him about the letter._ Arya cursed in her thoughts. Gendry was driving them on the way back home when she realized that she had to tell him eventually. She fell silent as the whole thing clouded her thoughts.

 

            Gendry must have noticed her sudden change of mood. “You okay there?” He asked, giving her left hand a grip. Arya looked at him and gave a faint smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She lied, hiding her voice under fake reassurance. A few minutes after, the car finally stopped before their huge gate.

 

            “Walk with me in the gardens, please?” Arya suddenly implored and Gendry immediately obliged. The whole estate was quiet now as they were walking in the lit pathway to the huge gardens. Arya was still silent as she was walking beside him, lost in her train of thoughts and trying to formulate a way of how she could say it to him.

 

            “Why the sudden silence?” Gendry finally asked. They stopped near the walls draped with vines and leaves dividing the gardens from the outside. Arya looked up at him and bit her lip. She could not say it, she knew it. She just shook her head and motioned to walk again, but before she could start pacing, Gendry held her wrist to stop her. “Arya...” There was something different with the way he said her name. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat.

 

            Gendry then gave her a very serious look as he slowly drew himself nearer to her that her back was now on the wall. He was looking at her with those hungry blue eyes. “I said stop looking at me like that. Why are you always teasing me, Gendry?” She spat, glowering at him. This time, Gendry cupped her face with his. “I’m not teasing you, Arya Stark.” He admitted seriously, drawing his face inches closer to hers. Arya looked back at his eyes. “Then what are you doing? Why are you distracting me like this?” She asked again. “I’m just doing what I should have done long before.” He confessed. “I know you’re feeling it too. And I know that you’re just trying to deny everything that you’re feeling for some reason I still could not quite understand…” He continued. “But nevertheless, I still want this one more than anything, even when you start to battle with yourself.”

 

            Arya bit her lip again and blushed at his response. “I’m not denying anything, Gendry.” She lied. “I just don’t want to make any presumptions.” She added. Gendry made a firmer grip on her face. “Liar.” He hissed. Her mouth flew slightly agape at his words. “I’m not lying. I don’t bloody know what you’re talking about.” She lied again. Then she continued talking, “Don’t be stupid—“ She was cut off so suddenly when he finally crashed his lips onto hers.

 

Arya’s eyes fluttered open at the intensity of his kiss as he started to nibble her lips passionately. Then after a few seconds of getting familiar with her sweet lips, Gendry’s tongue soon grazed inside her mouth insatiably, as if trying to taste every bit of her. She felt her heart wanting to explode at the new sensation of his tongue inside her. It was purely intoxicating but in a very good way that she could not even comprehend. His body soon pressed on hers, pinning her more to the wall with his uncanny strength. When she tried to push him away, he felt his hands gripping her wrist and pulling her arms above her head.

 

            His kiss felt so good, so tempting that she could feel her body betray herself as she soon closed her eyes and willingly responded to his kiss, with her tongue finally dancing with his. She let out a soft moan at the pleasure she was feeling when she felt his growing cock brush against her dress. When Gendry felt her open response to his kisses, he soon released her hands as his own traveled towards her arse, cupping them so that she could be lifted up only to be pinned harder on the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he made subtle thrusts in between her legs. She could already feel her panties getting soaked from the intense sensation she was feeling.

 

Then soon one of his hands traveled from her arse to the side of her thigh, hiking up her dress which almost revealed her underwear. She made a moan at the feeling of his hand on her thigh which was slowly moving closely towards the center of her legs. She bit his lip greedily as she continued to kiss him back.

 

            Just a few heartbeats later, Gendry’s torrid kiss became gentler and then soon he ended it with a soft brush on her swollen lips. They were both breathing and panting heavily. “I’ve fallen head over heels for you, Arya Stark.” He suddenly confessed in between his breaths as his blue eyes pierced into her grey ones. Then he crashed his lips back onto hers hungrily. After which his lips traveled back to her neck, nibbling, biting, sucking and licking it. Arya was sure that his kiss would leave bruises again on her neck. She was moaning and raking his hair and he grazed on her neck for a few more seconds before going back to her lips.

 

            Arya could no longer stop herself from his kiss. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. But the reality came slapping her to come to her senses as she remembered what she was about to tell him. She slightly pushed him away and he regretfully pulled away from their kiss. “Gendry…” Arya whispered, panting and catching her breath. “I’m leaving for Braavos.” She finally said, looking at his eyes intently. Gendry tried to search for any lie from her eyes but he knew that it was the truth. “What do you mean, Arya?” He asked with pain forming in his eyes.

 

            “I passed the entrance test to the University of Braavos, so I’m going to study abroad.” She told him seriously. Gendry released her altogether as he stood straight right before her. He closed his eyes momentarily and heaved out a deep sigh. “When are you leaving?” He asked as he fluttered his eyes open. “In two weeks, just after my graduation.” She retorted. “Are you ever coming back?” He found the need to ask again. Arya just shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not certain yet.” Was her response.

 

            She could see Gendry’s hands ball into fists and his jaw started to clench as if trying to control himself. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked her again. “I wanted to tell you when I was already sure that I would be going there. And I just read the letter that I passed yesterday.” She admitted. Arya tried to search for his eyes but he was looking somewhere else. “I’m sorry, Gendry.” She said apologetically.

 

            Gendry looked away from her gaze and tried to control his still ragged breathing. “Well, is there any way to make you change your mind? To make you stay?” He asked hopefully. Arya felt her tears pooling in her eyes the she shook her head without a word. His eyes darkened with anger and sorrow. “Why are you doing this to me, Arya?” He whispered as if to himself as he tried to look her in the eyes but couldn’t.

 

_Because I thought you liked Jeyne all along. I didn’t want to interfere._ “Because I’ve always wanted to study abroad, Gendry.” She lied. Gendry cupped her face once again with his hands. “I fucking love you, Arya Stark. I always have.” He finally told her seriously, his eyes full of despair and longing. Arya’s heart broke at his confession because now it was already too late. She tried to look stern and maintained a headstrong expression.

 

“Why did you tell me that just now, Gendry?” It was her turn to ask. “Because I was scared of losing you before. And I know that you’re really not yet ready for this, but now I just have to. I can no longer help myself…” He replied. “But I guess I fucked it up altogether now, because I’m still going to lose you either way, isn’t it?” He continued, bitterness evident in his voice.

 

Arya’s face remained expressionless and stoic as she wore her mask before him. “Then you should steer clear from me, Gendry.” She told him coldly. She was looking away as she said those words with finality. “This never happened. You never kissed me and you never said you loved me.” She added, treating him civilly. She wanted to breakdown and cry but she had to act strong in front of him.

 

Gendry soon equaled her expression, his face becoming cold and emotionless. “I guess you are right, Arya.” Then he gave her a curt smile. “Congratulations on passing your college application. I am so happy for you.” He told her dryly and coldly as he extended his arm to her. Arya took his hand for a handshake and forced an abrupt smile. “Thanks, Gendry.” She replied.

 

“I should get going now. Goodnight, Arya Stark.” He whispered as he lingered into her eyes one last time and he was finally gone, leaving Arya to herself in the gardens. As soon as he was gone, she could not help but burst into tears as she leaned on the wall to hold herself.


	12. Standing on the Edge of Summer (Gendry)

Gendry was driving his car in the highway at a speed of 180 kilometers per hour, making fast shifts with his gears just like how he does when he used to drag race. He just needed some temporary distraction from the anger and the grief he was feeling altogether especially after everything had fucked up between him and Arya Stark.

 

            He just told her he loved her and he just kissed her passionately, but Arya only told him she’d be leaving King’s Landing for good to study for college abroad. Her words made a huge hole in his heart as he had never felt so hurt before. _How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?_ He told himself as he continued to over speed his car in the highway. _Why her? Why do I have to fall for Arya Stark of all people?_ He wondered if all Baratheon men were cursed by the power of the Stark women over them, just like what it did to his father. Robert Baratheon became miserable after the death of Lyanna Stark. Gendry wondered if he would become worse than his father.

 

            How could he not fall for her? She was more than what he had hoped for in his twenty three years of existence. She was impossible and frustrating but at the same time endearing and amazing. The fact that she doesn’t know how amazing and beautiful she was made him fall for her even harder. She never tried so hard to become pretty because she was already the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. If anything, Arya Stark was effortless at all in making Gendry Baratheon fall for her senseless.

 

            Maybe all those years that they have known each other, he was already in love with her, he just didn’t realize it sooner. But now that all his feelings are slowly falling into place, he was very sure of what he felt for Arya. She was very different from all the other girls he had fucked or been with. And the fact that he never really fucked her made her all the more interesting. He could never deny the fact that he had always wanted to fuck her—no, making love to her would be the perfect verb. Most of all, he respected her based on her principles. That was what made her different from all the other girls he was with.

 

            Sure he had some really very pretty, wild and hot girlfriends before but nothing still compares to the effect that Arya Stark has on Gendry. Most of the girls he fucked were so predictable, open and easy to get. As for Arya, the more she becomes unpredictable and unreachable, the more Gendry wants her so bad. It is true what most people say indeed. All men crave for girls they could never have. And that was Arya –just plainly unattainable. What made her even more distinct was the mere fact that she never romanticizes love the way most girls do. He would never imagine that Arya would epitomize those pursuits and those desires he has deep inside.

 

            He realized that it is very easy to take off your clothes and have sex. People do it all the time. But opening up your soul to someone and letting them into your spirit, your thoughts, your fears, and your hopes would somehow equate to being naked—and that is the effect that Arya has on him. He is very much himself around her and he never has to slip on any mask to hide his true self because he can just tell her anything. He was always naked right before her.

 

            His thoughts then drifted back to the time when Arya went out with Aegon one Friday night. Gendry could recall how he practically had followed them to their date, only because he did not trust Aegon at all. He could feel that there was something off with him but he just could not quite figure. He furtively followed them while they were having dinner at some fancy restaurant and had his table just outside the place so that he could see them through the glass window. That night, he was wearing a black baseball cap, his black biker jacket, white shirt and jeans. He knew sneaking up on them was totally wrong, but he could not just help but do it as he was worried for Arya.

 

            After his orders had arrived, he began to eat each course while making sure to keep an eye on them. There was a sudden pang in his heart at the sight of them together and to think that tonight was Arya’s first time to go on a date ever. A mental curse flew through his mind as it processed all the regrets he was feeling for not having asked her out before. He could have asked her out first since they have been friends for years, but his stupid mind had a lot of what-ifs.

 

            He could feel a certain pang in his heart every time he would see Arya smiling or laughing while talking to Aegon. If only he could come in closer to them so that he could fully hear their conversation, but he knew that it was no longer right, so he just settled for looking at her from afar and admiring how beautiful she was.

 

            That night, she looked even more beautiful with the outfit she chose to wear. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and a black skater skirt just above her knees and this time, she was wearing some comfortable black flat shoes. Gendry noticed that she had worn some diamond earrings this time as he could practically see it glittering every time she would move. She was also wearing a golden necklace with the same diamond pendant and her usual black digital wristwatch was replaced by a golden watch. Arya was indeed very feminine at that moment especially that her hair, now longer, was curled up beautifully to enhance her features.

 

            Knowing Arya Stark, she was never one for wearing jewelries, especially gold and diamonds, but it seemed like she had made it an exception to wear one tonight because of her date with Aegon. He could feel the jealousy rising up his temper to the boiling point at the thought of Arya being so beautiful that night but he couldn’t do any more than look at her from a distance because she was with another guy. Then he wondered if this is what Arya would exactly feel if she saw him with another girl. 

 

            As he continued to “look after” her through the rest of the evening, a familiar voice made him jump in fright. ‘Gendry!?” Gendry turned around towards the person who had called him. His eyes widened in shock. “Sansa? Jon?” All of them had puzzled looks on their faces especially that they have been discovered in a place where they should not be seen. “What are you doing here?” Sansa asked suspiciously.

 

            He noticed both Sansa and Jon wearing unusual outfits to conceal themselves from being known. Sansa was wearing some black-rimmed eyeglasses and Jon was wearing a snow cap. “What are you both doing here?” He asked in return as they all looked at each other. Sansa pointed at the glasses and baseball cap he was wearing and was suddenly speechless. “Oh my god! You’re also spying on Arya, are you?” She soon exclaimed. Jon broke out laughing until Gendry joined him, shaking his head in disbelief. He then looked at them, still laughing. “What does that make you both? Gods, we all look stupid right now and we’re no Sherlock Holmes.” He told them despite his sniggers.

 

            Soon enough, Sansa and Jon joined him in his table and the three of them were talking at the same time looking at Arya every now and then. “So why were you spying on Arya, Gendry?” Sansa suddenly asked him, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Gendry was sure that he furtively blushed at her question. “Well, I don’t trust the guy.” He simply stated. “Me either.” Jon agreed. Then Gendry looked at Sansa. “What brings you here? Come to spy on her as well?” It was Gendry’s turn to ask her.

 

            Sansa just giggled and looked at Arya endearingly. “This was all Jon’s idea, by the way. He had been bugging me the whole day to come with him to spy on our sister and as for me, I want to see Arya’s breakthrough with dating myself. You know it’s her very first time going out on a date. And I want to see how she had managed to dress herself up. I can say she’s not bad at all. I like how she looks with her outfit.” Sansa retorted excitedly, giving them her all-out smile. Gendry just smiled at her response and looked back at Arya once again.

 

            “How come you never asked her out on a date, Gendry?” Sansa suddenly asked him rather bluntly. Jon was soon eyeing him seriously and suspiciously. He swallowed the lump on his throat but was able to maintain a neutral expression. “Because I know too well that she’s not really into dating. I don’t want to put her in an awkward situation.” Came his honest response. Gendry could see Jon’s face lighten up at his retort. “But if given the chance, would you?” Sansa asked her again. “I can’t see why not? I mean you all know your sister’s an amazing person. I’d be too stupid if I didn’t see that myself all these years.” He replied still with pure honesty.

 

            The three of them were already consumed in their own conversation, forgetting about Arya inside the restaurant. “So do you like her already? Like more than as friends?” Sansa asked, once again being very frank. Gendry turned serious as he looked at Jon and Sansa. Then he averted his gaze towards where Arya and Aegon were seated. His eyes widened when he saw that Arya and Aegon were no longer there. “Shit.” He cursed as he looked at Sansa and Jon and then back at the restaurant. Jon and Sansa shared the same expression as his. Then they all saw Arya and Aegon walking towards the door of the restaurant.

 

            “Act natural.” Jon told both of them. Then they all fell silent until Sansa pretended to be laughing while talking to them. “Oh Gendry, you are crazy—“ Sansa said as she continued to laugh. “Sansa?!” Arya called out, her face obviously puzzled. She came to walk towards their table. “Oh shit, we’re busted.” Jon muttered to Gendry and Sansa.

 

            Arya stood right before the three of them. “Jon?” Then she bent down slightly to look at Gendry who was ducking his head low under his baseball cap. “Gendry?!” She exclaimed. Gendry resigned in defeat and looked up at her and smiled at her sheepishly. “Hey, Arya.” He greeted. “What are you all doing here?” She asked them suspiciously. Aegon then came to Arya and stood beside her. “Hi, guys!” He greeted good-naturedly.

 

            “We’re having a night out, the three of us.” Sansa lied. Arya raised an eyebrow at them. “A night out. And you three are all wearing stupid nerdy glasses. What’s up? Were you spying on me?” Arya asked. Sansa just gave out a girly giggle. “Oh nonsense, Arya. We weren’t spying on you. It just so happened that I was craving for their fillet mignon here. Right, Gendry?” Sansa retorted. Gendry just nodded. “Yeah, she’s right, Arya. Got nothing to do tonight so I just came with them.” He added.

 

            Suddenly, Jon finally spoke. “So where are you both going next?” He asked them seriously. “I was planning on taking Arya to the King’s Landing Botanical Gardens. They have amazing lights at night.” Aegon replied. Gendry just remained serious and calm as he looked away from them. He took in a deep breath and tried to suck in all the hurt he was feeling that moment seeing them together. Sansa must have noticed his sudden change of mood because she soon spoke up. “Why don’t you guys come with us to The Outpost? Ygritte is meeting us there, so are Robb and Theon. It’ll be fun.” Sansa suggested, then she turned to Gendry and winked at him. Gendry smiled at her warmly in return.

 

            So that night, they all ended up at The Outpost to have some drinks as well as listen to some acoustic bands play. Suddenly, he felt Arya coming to sit beside him. “Thanks for saving me.” She whispered in his ear. “I know you’ve been looking out for me the whole night. But thanks anyway. It would have been exponentially awkward if I went with Aegon to some stupid botanical garden.” She added as she gave him a warm smile. Gendry smiled back at her affectionately. “Not a problem, Arya.” He said.

 

Then he turned his gaze towards Aegon, who was attentively listening to the band. “You sure he’s cool with coming with us here instead?” He asked in turn. Arya let out a short giggle. “Yeah, actually he liked Sansa’s option better. He’s practically absorbed by the music right now.” She replied. Then she went back to sitting beside Aegon as the acoustic music continued to play.

 

            Gendry went back to here and now after he had recalled that night with Arya dating Aegon. He was still driving his car at top speed when he realized that it was almost the end of the highway. As soon as he slowed his car down, he also felt his heartrate trying to stabilize. He took a deep breath and heaved out a deep sigh and drove the lonely streets of King’s Landing towards his penthouse.

 

            Just when he was about to calm himself down, flashes of Arya kissing him back still lingered in the deepest recesses of his thoughts. He could still feel how she kissed his lips and sucked on it and how her tongue delved into his mouth insatiably exploring and learning the pleasures of being kissed for the first time. At the sudden realization of this, he suddenly hit the brakes and stopped his car in the middle of the street. _Arya Stark was kissing me back_. He soon realized. How can she reject him when she had kissed him passionately like he did?

 

            _“Then you should steer clear from me, Gendry.”_ Arya’s words suddenly reverberated all over his head, washing away all those thoughts of her kissing him back. _“…steer clear from me, Gendry.”_ Her voice made a certain cacophony inside his head. “Fuck!” He cursed loudly as he slammed his right hand on his car’s steering wheel. _You’re driving me crazy, Arya Stark. Really fucking crazy for you._ He told himself as he tried to close his eyes to keep himself from doing anything stupid like punching his steering wheel or his window.

 

            Gendry woke up on his bed some long hours after he had fallen asleep. He arrived at his place at around five in the morning, feeling dead tired and frustrated from everything. He had wished that what happened last night was just a bad dream but he knew it was all real. As he lay awake on his huge bed, his eyes lingering on the ceiling, he contemplated on how lonely he felt. Even the death of his mother could not top what he was feeling right now. _So this is how losing Arya_ _Stark would feel like_. He thought. Emptiness loomed him like a long lost friend.

 

            His phone buzzed on his bedside. Picking it up, he hastily read the message, his subconscious making a silent wish that it would come from Arya. He read the message carefully _. Hey, Gen! Want to have dinner after my shoot? I’ve been craving for some Dim sum and you’re the only person I know who likes it._ Came Jeyne’s message. A very faint smile plastered on his face. At least Jeyne Poole still remembers him. She has been a great friend and has always been there to support him all the way. _And she was readily available._ His mind said. Sweet, spice and everything nice could really epitomize her—she is sweet, smart and friendly. And who couldn’t forget her bombshell body? She has the most gorgeous body he has ever seen. _Because she works for Victoria’s Secret, stupid._ His thoughts told him a-matter-of-factly.

 

            He could have all the positive adjectives he could ever find from the dictionary but no matter how much he force-feeds himself into thinking that Jeyne Poole was an awesome girl, still nothing could compare to Arya Stark. She was never sweet nor overtly feminine in all things but he liked how she is a feminist and a free-thinker. Jeyne is very intelligent but Arya Stark is street-smart even if she never studies that hard. Where Jeyne is an idealist and a firm believer of humanity, Arya is a realist. Arya was rational and pragmatic, even cynical yet apart from that, Gendry had helplessly fallen for it.

 

            He let out a deep sigh of frustration and closed his eyes again, hoping to clear off any thoughts of Arya. Then he fluttered his eyes open again and sent a response to Jeyne’s text message. _Hey bombshell! Yeah, sure, I’d love to eat Dim sum. I’ll see you after your shoot then._ Then he put his phone just beside him on his bed. In less than a minute or so, his phone beeped again. _Bombshell? Is Gendry Baratheon finally hitting on me? ;)_ Was her reply. _Sounds interesting. Do you want me to?_ His reply was suddenly bold and daring but in reality, he just wanted to forget everything about Arya and get wasted. Another text came in _. Let’s see. ;)_ Jeyne retorted.

 

            That evening, Gendry and Jeyne went out to eat Dim sum just as how Jeyne wanted. Then out of the blue, Gendry suddenly became spontaneous as he asked her if they could go clubbing together. Jeyne, knowing how much she had the hots for him right away agreed. They had spent the rest of the evening bar hopping and drinking until they were both drunk.

 

            It was at Vudu Bar that Gendry finally became more brazen with his actions with the effect of alcohol. They were both dancing now with all the people in the club and Jeyne was very much close to him already that she was already grinding her body to him, her hands were already around his neck. Her perfume was all over him and her body was now slick with sweat. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and just looked at her dancing seductively, feeling the effects of the alcohol cloud his brain. Jeyne gave him her a very sultry look, never looking away from him. Then finally, she closed the gap between them by kissing him full on the lips. He immediately responded to her kiss as his tongue traveled around the corners of her mouth. She tasted of vodka, tequila, margarita and the menthol cigarettes they have been smoking. They have had more than enough alcohol that night.

 

            Soon enough, they were already making out in the corner of the club, with Jeyne pinned to the wall, and both of them were already covered in sweat. She pulled away from his kiss as she whispered something. “Your place or my place?” She brazenly asked, flashing her gorgeous killer eyes. “Your place. It’s nearer.” Gendry replied. He had never been inside her apartment but he had dropped her off a couple of times already just outside. It was nearer than his penthouse if they would be leaving from the bar.

 

            Despite the alcohol in his system and being the good driver that he was, Gendry was still able to drive their way to Jeyne’s apartment. Even on the elevator, they have been making out senseless while waiting to arrive on Jeyne’s floor. As soon as they went inside her place, they continued to make out until they finally fucked on her couch, still with some of their clothes on. They fucked until he felt so numb deep inside. He just wanted a temporary diversion from all the hurt he was feeling and the alcohol was even a great help to numb his senses.

 

As for Gendry, fucking Jeyne Poole was just pure lust and nothing more. He would be a damn hypocrite if he would say that he had never thought of her body as gorgeous. Besides, fucking is one of man’s primal needs, and he hadn’t fucked anyone after his ex-girlfriend, Bella, and that was over three years ago already. After that, he practically became celibate by choice because of Arya. It just did not feel right fucking someone else around while falling for her in the process. He had even waited for her to consider getting into a relationship because knowing Arya, she was never interested in one. But now, even that is fucked up most especially that he had garnered a competition from a Targaryen. It was just history repeating itself all over and right now, he had no plans of lingering himself to that kind of history.

 

He woke up to the unbearable pain in his head as the hangover finally took its toll. His hands traveled to his temples as he tried to massage the pain away but it was just hurting even more. Soon after, he realized that he was lying on the couch with just his boxers on. Then he finally recalled what had happened last night, especially between him and Jeyne.

 

“Hey there, Mr. Baratheon.” Jeyne suddenly greeted from her kitchen. She paced towards him wearing her black laced panties and his grey button-down shirt. She looked hotter than the sun that day. “Hey…” He greeted weakly as he tried to rise up to a sitting position. Jeyne gave him a warm smile. “Come on, I cooked breakfast. And I prepared something to cure our hangover last night.” She told him, reaching out her hand to him. He took her hand and they walked towards the kitchen hand in hand.

 

Ever since that night, they had fucked more frequently especially after going to different bars to party and just get senselessly drunk. Although they have not labeled themselves as anything other than occasionally going out and fucking, Gendry could tell that Jeyne was definitely so into him.

 

Aside from his new recreation, he soon realized how distant he was from Arya now. They had not communicated after their talk and he has not even heard from her. He was really not a fan of social media but now, he never even bothered opening up his accounts at all to check on what has been happening. He was totally lying low from everything and all he ever did was party and fuck Jeyne Poole. He was way over with his thesis and his finals and was just waiting for his college graduation so there was pretty much nothing he could do but do Jeyne everywhere, even in his own penthouse.

 

One morning, he was woken up to his door bell ringing constantly. He shifted slightly on his bed while Jeyne was sleeping right beside him, still naked with the blankets just covering half of her body. He then slowly rose up from bed and headed towards his main door only wearing his boxers to see who was ringing him that early morning. He had noticed from his huge windows that the skies were obscure from the heavy rains still showering over King’s Landing at that moment.

 

As soon as he opened the door, he was very surprised to see Arya right before him, still drenched all over from the rain. He was speechless when he saw her and his heart began to beat abnormally faster. “Gendry…” Arya told him. He was very certain that tears were pooling from her eyes, threatening to fall any instant now. “A-Arya?” He asked, still in a state of shock. Arya drew closer to him. “Gendry, I am so sorry... I’m sorry that I was never certain of the feelings I’ve felt for you. I was just afraid and stupid. But now, I am sure of everything especially with you.... And you’re right, I’ve been feeling them all along… I just woke up one day and I knew… that it’s been you all along.” She trailed off as fresh tears finally ran down her face. Gendry knew how much of an effort already it was for Arya to blurt out everything to him especially that she hated confrontations.

 

She then cupped his face as she tip-toed towards him and finally brought her lips to his, kissing him fervently. He could feel how intense and honest her kiss was and it was different from all the kisses he had from other girls. Right then and there he knew that Arya felt the same way. He kissed her back as he circled his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him despite her soaked clothes, forgetting about where he was and wishing that time could stop and just hold her there forever.

 

“Gendry? Where are you?” Came Jeyne’s voice from behind. They both broke off from the kiss and turned towards the direction of her voice. He totally forgot about her as soon as he saw Arya’s small frame and pretty face on his door. Jeyne just came out of his room, with just his blanket wrapped around her naked body, her face still sleepy and her just fucked-up hair disheveled beautifully. Arya’s eyes widened in shock, her cold tears were just drying up on her cheeks. She only looked at him then at Jeyne and he could see the apparent hurt on her face the moment she saw Jeyne.

 

“I-I’m so sorry to interrupt. I never should have come here. This is all a mistake.” She plainly stated, obviously having the difficulty to find the right words to say. “I should go.” She told him as she motioned to walk away from him. Gendry held her wrist to hold her back. “Arya, wait.” But Arya only jerked away from his firm hold angrily and faced him one last time, feigning a smile. “Goodbye, Gendry.” She told him coldly as tears were again streaming down her face.

 

Arya turned away from his gaze and soon ran off before he could catch her again. That was the last time he had seen Arya Stark.


	13. March Into The Sun (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommending awesomeness while reading this chapter: 
> 
> 1.) Go to www.youtube.com and key in Band of Horses - The Funeral. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPW8y6woTBI)  
> 2.) Play the song.  
> 3.) Go to http://www.rainymood.com/(Turn this to the fullest volume for more effects)  
> 4.) Read the first part of this chapter while playing the song and the rain altogether.  
> 5.) Feel the pain and let go.  
> 6.) You're welcome

__

Thoughts of Jeyne inside Gendry’s place with only a blanket to cover her naked body overflowed in her mind like a violent stormy wave crashing the rocks off a cliff. There was no need to ask anyone else to confirm what she just saw. It was evident enough that they had been fucking. The thought of Gendry fucking someone else made her heart shatter into pieces. She had never thought that her feelings for him could cause this much joy and pain. He was the kind of distraction she had been trying to avoid all her life, but at the same time she could no longer help but fall for him even more as time went by.

 

The moment she realized what has been happening, she immediately stormed out of Gendry’s penthouse as fast as she could, never looking back despite him calling her out. Arya was even more obscure this time to the heavy rains outside as she ran towards where she had parked the car she borrowed from their house. Though she had vowed before that she would never ever drive a car again because of her poor vision, she made this day exceptional just so she could get to Gendry and tell him her true feelings. But even that became too late for her.

 

She drove to the public beach at Blackwater Bay to cool herself down from her growing emotions. As soon as she reached the place, the heavy rains already subsided to a drizzle but the atmosphere was still cold. She got off the car and walked towards the beach, clad in her still wet clothes—a white cropped tee and high-waist shorts and black combat boots. She wore her black biker jacket snuggly, which was luckily dry to keep her from shivering. The sea breeze at that moment was violently cold.

 

She stood there by herself overlooking the beach and had a faraway look, although she had to admit that what she could mostly see was just a blur and a silhouette of the sea. That day was also the day that she will be leaving for Braavos. In a few hours from now, she will be leaving everything behind in King’s Landing and soon realized that this would be a good way for her to start over. She felt a sliver of hope deep inside her as she made a recollection of everything that had happened. At least she won’t be back to be reminded of everything and everyone who had hurt her, especially him. Gendry told her he loved her yet he fucked someone else. Nothing could ever compare to the hurt she was feeling caused by him.

 

Fresh tears fell down her face once more at the thought of what she discovered that morning. She hugged herself and allowed all the tears to flow so that when she gets better, she can let go of the feeling and move on. _That’s it, Arya Stark. Cry from the inside like a winner and never let anyone know that you are hurting._ She affirmed. For now, she allowed herself to feel all the hurt she was feeling, all the disappointment, the anger, the frustration bundled up inside so that she could already let go of them gracefully when she gets to Braavos.

 

After long minutes of allowing herself to cry her heart out, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and reached for her phone in the pocket of her black biker jacket. There were missed calls and text messages from Gendry but since her phone was on silent mode, she never noticed them earlier. She fought the impulse to read his messages and she instead typed in a new message. _Jon, please tell mother and father that I will be heading to the airport ahead. I will all be seeing you there. Just make sure to drive the car I’m bringing back to the house when I’m gone. Tell them not to worry about the baggage I left in my room. I won’t be needing them anymore. Please tell Dorota or any of our housekeepers to just store them in my closet. I will not be able to reply anymore because my phone is dying literally, so email me if you need to. I still got my tablet here. See you later. PS: Never ever tell Gendry that I’ll be leaving today, nor tell him what time my flight is or I’ll pop your eyes out. No questions asked…_ Came her text for Jon then she hit on send.

 

Screw the things and clothes she packed in her luggage. It will all just remind her of King’s Landing. She will not be needing them, not in Braavos. Besides, she had already brought with her the black bag she owned containing all her essentials, including her Surface Pro 3 tablet, her iPod, her charger, her power bank and some other important stuff she needed for her travel that day. _I can just shop for my clothes when I arrive there. Anyway, I’ve saved most of my allowance for this and besides, I will be reinventing my closet and this time, I bet black and white is going to suit me just fine._ She told herself.

 

As soon as she got the last response from Jon to confirm what she just texted to him, she then turned off her phone and looked at it one last time. There was a faint smile on her face as she remembered all the good memories she had with her phone even if it was already worn out and the screen was already cracked. _Now it’s time for you to retire, my dear Blackberry. You have served me well._ She said in her thoughts as she sucked in some air and held it for some time. Then soon she heaved a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. _This is it. I’m letting go. Fare the well_. Then she opened her eyes back and threw her old phone into the raging sea as if letting go of everything.

 

After a long time staying in the beach, she finally went back to the car and soon started deactivating all her social media accounts, in that way, she won’t be tempted to see what has been going on with the world. And as soon as she was dry enough, she finally started the engine and drove her way towards the mall. She found that it would be better if she will just shop for the clothes she will be wearing to the airport.

 

She went to H&M and bought herself some black leather tights, an oversized plain white button-down shirt and new black boots. Arya was proud of herself for buying something out of her own money which she had saved from her allowances in the past few years. After H&M, she headed towards her favorite diner to eat her favorite burger steak meal for the last time before leaving King’s Landing.

 

Right after taking her lunch, she immediately drove her way towards the airport for her 16:00 flight for Braavos. On her way, she got stuck on traffic and she could not even tell what was causing it because she cannot see the commotion from afar. Talk about driving with vision problems. She had to literally memorize the damn Snellen Chart when she did her examination for her driver’s license. Since the car was still stuck on traffic, she fumbled over her Surface and received an email from Jon. _What’s going on between you and Gendry, by the way? I haven’t seen him since your birthday. Are you two fighting?_ She read Jon’s email. Arya just rolled her eyes and scoffed _. I said no questions asked, Jon. For the record, I’ve got nothing to do with Gendry anymore. If you so badly want to know, just ask him yourself._ Was her cold response to his email.

 

Arya finally arrived at the airport on time and was met by the rest of her family there, including Theon, Ygritte and Robb’s new girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. Her mother and father insisted that they go with her on her first week in Braavos to help her with her new place. Her parents actually bought her an apartment near the school as her graduation gift, even offering to buy a new car for her once they get there. Arya nicely declined their offer for a car, telling them that she is now an environmentalist and that she’s trying to save energy. But of course that was half a lie and partly sarcasm. Although she cares about the environment, she was never one for telling everyone of her advocacies, besides, her main reason for declining a car was her stupid vision problems.   

 

Her parents were also wondering why she left her other luggage at home. She just plainly told them that she will shop her clothes herself with the money she saved since she needed new clothes for her new environment.

 

Then all of a sudden, Bran suddenly had the audacity to ask where Gendry was. “How come he’s not here with you?” Bran asked her with a smug grin on his face. Arya managed to keep a stoic expression. “He’s out of town, unfortunately.” She lied. Jon tried to interject. “But I thought you said—“ He was cut off when Arya nudged him painfully on the ribs, causing him to cough out some air and making Ygritte laugh furtively. “Shut up, Jon.” She hissed. “I said he was out of town.” She clearly stated again for everyone to hear.

 

It was a good thing that no one noticed their conflict in the past few weeks. They have not also noticed that she had been crying almost each day after her birthday. Arya Stark has indeed mastered the art of keeping some things to herself.

 

Upon arriving at Braavos with her parents, she could already feel the slick feeling of sweat on her body. The weather in Braavos is very warm and humid as she could feel her sweat pooling on her back. It was indeed a good thing that she did not bring any of the clothes she was used to wearing because she would really die of heat stroke if she continued to wear those clothes.

 

The weather in her new place was just sweltering, but nevertheless, Arya Stark had loved it all the same. At the back of her mind, she could no longer wait to soak under the Braavos sun and get tanned and at the same time swim into the wondrous clear beaches that this country has promised her.

 

Arya and her parents will be staying at the Braavos Intercontinental Hotel and Suites for some time to make some more finalizations for the apartment where she will be staying for the rest of her college days. The contractor of the apartment had basically said that they were just making the finishing touches of her apartment and moving in her furniture before she could settle in. Arya could hardly wait to see her own place What’s more exciting would be the fact that her parents had allowed her to let her friend, Brea, stay in her apartment so that Arya could have someone to keep company.

 

The following day, Arya eagerly told her mother and father that she would take the whole day to go shopping for her clothes and have a stroll around the city. Her father had to practically speak with her mother for her to finally get to agree with Arya going out on her own to shop.

 

After long hours of shopping for her own clothes and new shoes, which consisted mostly of light summer clothes and sandals, Arya had to take a stop at the seaside park overlooking the splendid beach of Braavos. She sat on an empty bench on the boardwalk and then took out her new phone, which her parents bought her only yesterday after arriving at the airport. She carefully thumbed through the new text messages and emails she was getting.

 

She loved her new phone right now. She was not really a fan of iPhones nor any other Apple products save for her old iPod, so she told her parents that she would rather opt to get a Windows Phone which they did. It was just breathtakingly a no-nonsense kind of phone. This was a good way for her to sync her phone through her other device, namely her Surface Pro 3 tablet, which she had also found to be way better than a MacBook since it was like the whole computer already into one tablet _. Microsoft should be fucking proud of me for patronizing their products._ She told herself, smiling despite herself.

 

Since she had deactivated all her social media accounts like Facebook. Instagram and Twitter, her siblings and her closest friends had to basically communicate with her through her instant messaging account. Lucky enough for her, she had managed to block Gendry from sending her a message. In this way, Gendry can never ever bother her again. She had totally wiped her existence off him.

 

A slight pang suddenly gushed through her heart at the thought of him and all that had happened back in King’s Landing, earning a small frown on her face. She was that close to telling him that she also loves him the way he does for her, but she was glad she never did. _That’s right, Arya Stark. You’re better off by yourself_. She said in her thoughts.

 

To rid herself away from her impending grief with the ‘break-up’ of her friendship with Gendry, she checked her instant messaging in her phone to see who was online. She noticed that Bran and Theon were online.

 

SuperArya: Hey, fuckers. Arya Stark in the house.

TheBranFlakes: Hey Ms. Lonelyheart.

SexyGreyjoy: Hi there, wolfgirl.

SuperArya:  You all at home? Where’s everyone else?

SexyGreyjoy: Wait, BRB. Getting Jon and Robb’s butts here real quick.

TheBranFlakes: I’m just actually behind you.

SuperArya: @Bran, fuck you, dufus

TheBranFlakes: Ms. Lonelyheart

SuperArya: Am not.

TheBranFlakes: I’m so inviting Gendry in this chat room. He’s online.

SuperArya: Don’t you dare.

TheBranFlakes: He came over asking for you, you know. Just hours after you left.

SuperArya: Joy.

TheBranFlakes: He felt sorry. Was about to go after you there in Braavos, I overheard him and Jon talking.

TheBranFlakes: But Jon stopped him, told him it would be best if he leaves you alone at the moment.

SuperArya: Don’t care.

TheBranFlakes: I’m so asking Jon. I bet he knows the story.

SuperArya: Whatever, Brandon.

TheBranFlakes: You’re so in love with him, Arya Stark

TheBranFlakes: And it’s obvious that he’s so in love with you too.

SuperArya: Jeeeez… Thanks, doctor love. Here’s my middle finger for you ..|..

TheBranFlakes: Whatever. You’re both just so in love, it actually makes me want to barf. *belch

SexyGreyjoy: Back. Just called everyone to go online

LadySansa: Sansa here <3

SuperArya: Hey princess

LadySansa: Miss you too, Ms. Lonelyheart ;)

SuperArya: Oh not you too.

LadySansa: Gendry was totally broken.

SuperArya: Is not. Stop talking about him already. I get it, he came over and I wasn't around anymore.

TheBranFlakes: Liar, Liar pants on fire. You just miss him.

SuperArya: Brandon, I swear I'll fly back over there just to kick your ass.

TheBranFlakes: Go ahead. I'm telling mother and father. (Screenshot taken) :p

SuperArya: Fucking squealer.

TheBranFlakes: taking a screenshot of that too. :p

SuperArya: You go ahead, dickwad. I don't fucking care.

SexyGreyjoy: 8===D

SuperArya: Yes, we all know you have a small prick, Theon.

SexyGreyjoy: You’re so hurtful, Arya =(

LadySansa: So, what time is it there?

SuperArya: It’s almost 12noon. There’s a 12-hour difference, so it’s almost 12 midnight there, right?

LadySansa: (y)

TheBranFlakes: (y)

SexyGreyjoy: ah huh 8====D

JonSnow: Hey, Arya!

SuperArya: Finally! Someone who knows my name!

JonSnow: I miss you too! J

SuperArya: Miss you more, Jon.

Robb_Zombie: I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

SexyGreyjoy: Oh yeah! 8====D

SuperArya: TROLLED! LOL

Robb_Zombie: That was Rickon fucking trolling my IM!

Robb_Zombie: Hello, baby sister. I missed you, you know.

SuperArya: I’m not a baby anymore, dear brother.

Robb_Zombie: Well, you still are to me. ;)

SuperArya: Where’s Rickon gone to, by the way? Isn’t he joining the chatroom?

TheBranFlakes: Taking a shit in the bathroom.

SexyGreyjoy: Shitting his pants off

Robb_Zombie: Gone to take a shit. HAHA. Serves him right for trolling my IM.

SuperArya: So sad.

LadySansa: Eeeew, you guys!

SuperArya: Stop being such a princess, Sansa. Taking a shit is a normal thing. ;)

LadySansa: Whatever, Arya.

LadySansa: Why didn’t you tell us that you’re not in good terms with Gendry?

SexyGreyjoy: The guy was really like broken.

SuperArya: I’m not some fucking celebrity to go and blurt out my life story to all of you.

LadySansa: But we’re avid fans and followers of your love story ;)

SuperArya: There’s no fucking ‘love story’ that exists between the two of us, mind you. Careful.

SexyGreyjoy: Come on! You both are too obvious already.

TheBranFlakes: Exactly my point. Finally. Thank you, douchebag.

SexyGreyjoy: Welcome, dickface. ;)

SuperArya: Where’s Jon? He’s gone too soon?

SexyGreyjoy: He’s doing Ygritte while composing his reply.

LadySansa: Eeeeeew

TheBranFlakes: OMG 0.o

Robb_Zombie: Theon’s just peanut butter and jealous ‘cause he’s not doing anyone right now. LOL

SuperArya: Ew! (Jimmy Fallon as Sara reference)

Robb_Zombie: Haha. I love that skit. Totally hilarious. He’s really nailed it.

SuperArya: Wow, Robb, that’s good to know. *sarcasm

Robb_Zombie: You and your sarcasm again, Arya Stark.

JonSnow: Back! Just came from the loo.

SexyGreyjoy: To do Ygritte, nonetheless 8=====D You the man, Jon.

JonSnow: As much as I want to do her, dickhead, I can’t. She’s swamped on her anatomy finals.

SuperArya: Eeeew, Jon, get a room.

JonSnow: I’m already in my room, Arya. With Theon and Robb and Bran and Sansa.

SuperArya: That’s neat. I’m the only one missing there then, well except for Mr. Shittypants.

Rick_OrioN: Who are you calling Mr. Shittypants, Arya?

SuperArya: OMG!!! How was the visit to the toilet?

Rick_OrioN: Very funny, Ms. Lonelyheart

SuperArya: Oh come on! Not that again!

Rick_OrioN: Inviting Gendry in 3, 2, 1…

SuperArya: Bye!

Rick_OrioN: Kidding. :p

TheBranFlakes: ROTFL

SexyGreyjoy: Hahaha. Nice one, Rickon.

JonSnow: Heard that father and your mother finally gave you a Windows Phone. How was it?

SuperArya: It’s the coolest. I’m using it actually. Way better than an iPhone.

Robb_Zombie: It’s because you hate Apple. Duh.

LadySansa: I like the iPhone better, and my MacBook. Don’t see why you don’t like it, dear sister. :p

SuperArya: ‘Cause they’re fucking expensive! You’re only paying for the brand.

SexyGreyjoy: You and your anti-consummeristic attitude again… It’s so you.

TheBranFlakes: I’m afraid I’m going to agree on Ms. Lonelyheart on this one. Apple products are just expensive. Whereas for Windows, you can practically tweak the shit out of your computer and still look awesme.

SuperArya: Thank you, Brandon. You can scratch out the ‘Ms. Lonelyheart’ now.

TheBranFlakes: No way. :p

 

            There was a huge smile plastered on Arya’s face as she was chatting with her siblings and it made her realize how much she will miss them. She now felt her stomach grumbling so she had to reluctantly log off from the chat. But before she did, she took a picture of the splendid view of the beach before her and sent it to their chatroom.

 

SuperArya: G2G. I’m famished. Looking for something to eat here.

SuperArya: But before I go, allow me to show you this.

SuperArya: drool.jpg. (Attachment) Suck on that, losers! ;D

TheBranFlakes: K

SuperArya: Jealous much?

SexyGreyjoy: Say hi to all the sexy hot Braavosi ladies out there for me!

Robb_Zombie: Tease.

JonSnow: Nice!

LadySansa: I so want to swim in the beach and get tanned!

SuperArya: Superb. Now get your ass here, Sans!

SuperArya: Anyway, I really got to go. Bye!!!

 

            With that, Arya stuck her phone inside her bag and strolled along the boardwalk to look for any restaurant or place where she could eat. She found a seafood restaurant near the bay walk and ordered a bucket of shrimps and some garlic crab.

 

            After her sumptuous meal at the boardwalk, she had decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel for a rest. She then realized how Braavos gave a sense of healing to her whole being with the carefree and relaxing environment it emanates, which was totally different from the turmoil that was King’s Landing. _I could get used to this kind of life. Just simple and untroubled._ She told herself as her lips formed a content smile on her soft hotel bed. It was indeed like having a tropical vacation while studying for college.


	14. You Could Be Happy (Gendry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could be happy and I won't know  
> But you weren't happy the day I watched you go
> 
> And all the things that I wished I had not said  
> Are played in loops till it's madness in my head
> 
> Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
> But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur
> 
> Most of what I remember makes me sure  
> I should have stopped you from walking out the door."

__

It all happened so fast and now she was gone. For good. He had completely lost her. He had already been given the chance to redeem himself but he blew it all away by fucking it all off. He was a complete idiot for hurting the person he loved most in the whole world, and mostly hurting himself more—a douchebag would be an understatement.

 

            It had been close to a year now since she was gone. He was uncertain if the thought of her gone from King’s Landing was just somewhere on the physical aspect of it or if she was completely gone from his life in totality. He had to go for the latter because he was pretty sure that after what he did, she will never welcome him back into her life. This had been the worst heartache he had ever experienced, and to think that a girl who was years younger could do that to him. Arya Stark was his undoing. She was his greatest downfall. He had loved her the most among all the other girls he had loved before.

 

            His thoughts drifted to the day she was lost to him.

 

Looking back on the last day he had seen her beautiful face, he had nothing but regret in his heart. He had hurt Arya for not fighting for his love for her. Gendry had to basically storm into the Stark household that night to at least talk to her only to find out from her siblings that she already left for Braavos with her parents. He was shattered at the news that he even wanted to book the last flight out just to follow her. He became irrational at the thought of losing his best friend.

 

            Lucky enough for him, Jon Snow was there to bring him back to his sanity. Arya’s favorite brother practically talked him into giving Arya some time and space to herself. “What happened between you and my sister by the way?” Jon asked him suspiciously as they were both seriously talking in the sitting room of the Stark Upper-East-Side penthouse. Gendry remained quiet and unable to speak. He only shook his head in response. Jon was carefully looking at him and observing him. Suddenly, his eyes widened upon a possible realization that came across his mind. “Did you both… Did you touch my sister?” He asked almost angrily.

 

            Gendry looked at him seriously but was taken aback. “Gods, no. I never _touched_ her in that way, mate. If anything, I respect your sister more than anyone else.” He explained. Jon raised an eyebrow at him. “Then tell me what happened. She was practically avoiding you the whole time, mate.” Jon told him seriously. The look on Gendry’s face gave away a confirmation of Jon’s conclusion.

 

“You love her.” Jon simply stated. It wasn’t even a question. He knew all along. Gendry just looked at him intently with sincerity in his eyes and finally nodded. Then he heaved a deep sigh. “More than you will ever know, mate. I’m sorry. I know you’re protective of Arya, but you have to understand that I have developed feelings for her over time. And your sister’s not a little girl anymore.” Gendry explained.

 

            Jon heaved a deep sigh. “But you do know that my sister is not one for taking relationships nor dating like Sansa does. She even hates confrontations, how much more these kinds of relationships.” He told Gendry. “I know. That is why I never made my move before and I tried to take it slow because I know her too well. Slow to the point that I was already too late and she’s now gone.” Gendry said to Jon. “I’m sorry to hear about that, mate.” Was all Jon said, but it was evident enough in his expression that a relief was formed on his face.

 

            “I was wondering if I could take the last flight out and see her. I want to make things right this time. I badly want to be with your sister, Snow.” Gendry told him with all honesty. Jon shook his head. “That’s a bullshit idea and you know that. Just give her time, Waters. If you’ll go now, she’s still hurting and she might not forgive you for what you did. You’ve been a proper douche you know. If we weren’t under our roof, I would have already beaten the pulp out of you for hurting her. If you love her then wait.” Jon suggested. Gendry had told Jon everything including the incident with Jeyne Poole and Arya that morning. Gendry just raked his hair with his fingers in frustration. “Yeah, I know. I fucked it all up, man. I’m really sorry.” He told him apologetically.

 

“There’s nothing we can do now. The damage has been done. Just make sure that the next time you see my sister, you will never ever hurt her again or else I’ll kick the daylight out of you, Waters.” He threatened. “We have six dogs back in Winterfell and they are all hungry for fresh human meat. Take note of that. Six big dogs who look like wolves.” Gendry raised his hands as if in surrender. “Jesus! Enough with the bloody threats already! I get it, mate. I will not hurt your sister, at least not intentionally.” He assured Jon.

 

Jon extended his hand to him and Gendry eagerly accepted it. “Very well then. Just go on with your usual life and no fooling around while waiting for her. I’m still keeping an eye on you, Waters, especially now that you have made your intentions clear with my sister. She may not be here anymore but I’m still on lookout for her even from afar.” Jon added. “Thank you for being such a fucking Big Brother, Snow. And this is not even close to the literal big brother sibling. I meant the 1984 Orwellian novel reference. Thank you very much for the constant reminder.” Gendry said sarcastically as he smirked. Jon sniggered in return. “Good that I have your balls trembling with my threats. They’re not empty if anything. So you really need to watch out. You still got Bran, Rickon, Theon and most especially Robb to face. And then there’s my father.” Jon added.

 

            So after their talk with Jon, Gendry was seeing Jeyne lesser and lesser each day until they stopped communicating when she went oversees for a long time for some modeling projects with Victoria’s Secret. To keep himself busy, Gendry had started going to the gym to work out every day along with Jon and sometimes Robb and Theon. He had been hanging out with Arya’s brothers in a regular fashion just so he could get some news about how she was doing in Braavos. Oftentimes, he would sneak some email messages to Brea just to ask her how Arya was doing. Luckily for him, Brea would respond to him from time to time in secret, sometimes taking candid pictures of Arya and sending it over to him. He could also sense that Brea had developed subdued sympathy towards him over time.

 

            Two years had already passed since she was gone and Gendry could not help but miss her more each day. One afternoon, Gendry decided to tinker the engine of his Mitsubishi Evo in the Baratheon garage just to kill some time and have some diversion from all the intense things he has been feeling. He had been staying at the Baratheon manor for months now, trying to stay away from haunting thoughts about Arya and he found that the more he stayed in his own place, the more he is reminded of everything.

 

            Aside from that, he has been juggling between the life of a graduate-school student taking up a Masters in business administration and economics to ready himself for his future task, as well as being groomed to take over his father’s business with hotels and their newly-acquired business partnership with McLaren Motors in developing environment-friendly race cars. He was being an engineer and a businessman at the same time. Gendry was thankful enough for the handful of duties he was given so that he could really have something to be busy about.

 

            He was half-naked, sweating and greased as he was working on his car’s engine when he saw some familiar boots from his periphery—more or less the same combat boots that Arya wears. He noted. The beating of his heart soon doubled at the slightest possibility of it being hers. He immediately stopped from his work and turned to where the person was standing. “Ar—“ He was about to call out her name but was cut off when he saw a golden-haired girl standing right in front of him instead.

 

            “Hi, Gendry.” Came a warm and sweet voice. “Myrcella?” He asked, surprised. “Yes, were you expecting someone else?” She asked sweetly. She was carrying the bag she uses for ballet class with her. Gendry just shook his head and smiled at her. “How can I help you today?” He asked kindly in return. Myrcella looked at her feet shyly then averted her gaze back at him. “Well, I was wondering if you could drive me to my ballet class today. My car is sort of broken and the driver is off to fetch father and won’t be here in another three hours.” Came her sudden request.

 

            Gendry could never deny his step sister of anything. She was already like a little sister to him and he loves her like she’s his real sibling. Among Cersei’s children, it was Myrcella that he had unusually gotten close with, especially after Arya left for Braavos. “Sure, anything for you.” Gendry willingly obliged. Myrcella beamed at him widely and hopped towards his car.

 

            “Give me five seconds to just double check my engine and I’ll send you to ballet school.” He told her. After doing the final check up on his engine and wiping off the sweat and grease from his body and donning on his grey shirt, he was off to send Myrcella to school.

 

            “Arya did some ballet classes before, right?” Came Myrcella’s sudden question as Gendry was driving her to school. It took quite some time for Gendry to respond. “Yeah, she mentioned it before. And I remember her specifically saying that she hated it.” He replied, giving out a subtle smile as he continued to have his eyes on the road. Myrcella let out a girlish giggle. “I’ve seen her dance one time when we were a bit younger. They visited King’s Landing during father’s birthday and I recalled her presenting a dance for my father.” She told him.

 

            At the thought of her story about Arya dancing, Gendry’s heart suddenly raced. “Wow. Really? I’ve never seen her dance before. She basically despised dancing, and singing too.” He said fondly. “She’s actually a good dancer. She can really be graceful if she wants to. Although during her presentation, she was just expressionless but not to the point of making it obvious that she hated dancing, especially in front of everyone watching.” Myrcella told him. Gendry made a short laugh this time. “Well, that’s Arya.”

 

            The air was silent for some time until Myrcella spoke again. “Do you miss her?” She suddenly asked him. Gendry felt his throat go dry and his jaw clenching. Then he finally heaved out a deep sigh. “Am I that obvious?” He asked. “Too obvious, if you’d ask me. Even Tommen knows you miss her so bad.” She answered. “Well, what are you going to do about it then?” She asked as she was seriously looking at him as if waiting for him to finally figure out what she was implying. “From the way I knew Arya even before, she would never stick with someone unless she really likes the person. And we all can tell that she likes you more than you will ever know. Even father knows about that.” Myrcella continued.

 

He really did want to see her so badly that even his step siblings and his father can read his mind. He then plastered a sincere smile on his face as he looked at her for a few seconds before his eyes went back on the road. Then finally, he had made a decision. “How do you feel about taking a detour for the meantime? I badly need to book my ticket to Braavos today.” He suddenly stated out of his impulse to see her. Gendry finally gave her a smile of relief. Myrcella looked at the time on her wristwatch. “I still have an hour before my ballet class would start.” She told him knowingly, winking at him. Gendry soon narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “You know what? I now have a feeling that you planned this all along just to talk me out of this. Clever.” He told her, mussing her hair. “Ah, the things we do for love, dear brother.” She said.

 

 “Well, you had me out of words with what you just said. Now I’m beginning to think that you’re a 30-year-old wise woman hiding under a body of a nineteen-year-old. I just feel like you’re so mature for your age already. Impressive.” He remarked. Myrcella shrugged her shoulders and gave him a dreamy look. “I guess I’m just a hopeless romantic, Gendry. And it’s obvious enough that you love her so much.” She told him. “Screw me for being that obvious then. But I just can’t help it.” He jested. “Ha! You finally admitted! Wow! This is going to make history mark its new chapter!” She squealed in delight.

 

Gendry just laughed at her endearingly. “Care to ditch another hour of ballet class to come eat some Dairy Queen with me? I’m dying for some caramel sundae.” He told her. Myrcella clapped her hands excitedly. Gendry knew how much Myrcella likes the sundaes in Dairy Queen. “You’re the most awesome older brother I’ve ever had, Gendry.” She told him before planting a kiss on his cheek. “But only after you buy your tickets first. We need to secure your tickets ASAP. I’m dying to know the progress of your love story.” She added, grinning impishly.

 

So to give justice to his sudden impulse to see Arya, he bought a one-way ticket to Braavos just to surprise her. He had only told Jon about his rash decision when he was already waiting to get boarded in the plane. Jon couldn’t do anything more than just sigh and reluctantly agree to his decision on the condition that Gendry would constantly give him updates about his sister.

 

            The summer sun was sweltering in Braavos when the plane landed at the airport. Since it would be his first time in this foreign country, Gendry had to practically contact Brea for minor assistance. Brea was waiting for him to arrive in the Arrival Area. “Gendry!” He heard a familiar girl’s voice call out his name. As soon as he walked towards the direction of the voice, he was relieved to finally see Brea.

 

            Brea brought him to a tight hug after years of not being able to see each other. He had noted that her hair was shorter this time and has a shaved undercut. Aside from that, he was surprised to see the tattoos on her arms and chest as she was wearing a white tank top. It was very different from the demure-looking schoolgirl back at King’s Landing who used to go to an all-girls exclusive school. This time, Brea was able to express the lesbian in her more.

 

            “Great to see you, Brea.” Gendry greeted as he bent a little to hug her back, considering his tall and massive built. “You’re looking great yourself, Mr. Baratheon. You’ve grown more muscles now. That I can see.” Brea remarked, smiling with her usual wide smile. Gendry put an arm around her as they soon started to walk towards the parking area.

 

            “Arya will really be surprised to see you, Gen. She rarely opens up or talks about you but it is obvious enough that she misses you like a lot.” Brea told him. Gendry couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Arya. “I’ve kept all the stolen pictures of her that you’ve sent me.” Gendry told her a matter-of-factly. “Wow. That was years back! Your friend’s practically gained a lot of weight now. Gods… she’s been eating like a cow! She’s not skinny Arya anymore, she’s fat-ass Arya now. That’s what I’ve been teasing her these days.” Brea told him in between laughs. “I’ve been inviting her to go to the gym with me, but she’s still as lazy as fuck, you know. If she’s not being a couch potato, she’s being such a pig, gobbling everything up from our fridge. Gods!” Brea added, speaking of her with such fondness. Gendry only burst out laughing hard. “And here I am thinking that she already eats like a pig back in King’s Landing. I remember her always finishing up the meals I cook for her.” Gendry shared.

 

            Brea took him to their apartment so that he could wait for Arya to come home. Gendry was surprised to see how neat their apartment was. He loved how the tropical-modern beach house design was making him feel relaxed. The walls may be plain white and the whole place spacious, but he liked how the furniture really matched the design of the whole apartment. It was simple yet very practical. He could bet on his life that the apartment’s design was from Arya’s creative mind. He looked around the spacious place and couldn’t help but marvel at its beauty. “Awesome place you got here.” He told Brea as he walked towards the living room, his eyes wandering around. “Yeah, pretty neat. Arya wants it this way. She was actually the one who painted the walls white out of her freaky impulsive ideas. She just woke up one day, bought some paint from the hardware, and started painting the walls white! Can you imagine that?” Brea chuckled at her retort. Then she paced towards the kitchen to get water from the fridge. “Make yourself at home. I’m cooking us lunch. Arya’s still in her class right now. I’m not even sure why she’s taking up summer classes when it’s the fucking time for a vacation. We would have been swimming in the waves now in some small vacation island somewhere if not for her stupid class.” Brea told him before rolling her eyes. Gendry just laughed and took a seat on the comfortable couch for a few good minutes. Brea offered him a glass of water and as soon as he started drinking, he couldn’t help but notice the images from the picture frames on the table near the foyer. He slowly stood up again and paced towards what caught his attention. He was going over the pictures carefully. They were mostly pictures of Arya and Brea in Braavos, even Mycah’s picture was there and one girl he did not know.

 

            “That was taken during the annual Mardi Gras festival on our first year here.” Brea told him as she was now standing beside him. Gendry picked up the frame and was looking at a picture of Brea, Arya and Mycah wearing white sleeveless tops which were smeared with fresh multi-colored paint. Their faces also had some colorful neon paint. He noticed how happy and genuine Arya’s smile was. “Among the three of us first-timers who joined the street party, it was Arya who enjoyed it a lot, especially with getting her face and clothes painted randomly by people passing by. I’ve never seen her so happy…” Brea trailed off. Gendry smiled warmly at the site of a happy Arya. He wanted time to fast forward so that he could finally see her smile again. _As if she would give her smile for you, you bastard. You practically took it away from her the moment she left King’s Landing. You’re here to say sorry and get things right. You’re here to fight for her._ He told himself.

 

            As dusk began to unfold in the skies of Braavos, Brea received a text from Arya telling her that they would be meeting at the restaurant that served some good Braavosi dishes near their university. Brea willingly obliged and tagged Gendry along with her to surprise Arya with his arrival.

 

            As soon as they arrived at the place and before they could enter the restaurant, Gendry immediately spotted Arya through the window. He wanted to run to her that instant and just hug her senseless and tell her he was sorry for everything. But then before he could act on his impulse, he noticed her talking to another person. She was laughing and smiling happily. As he squinted his eyes to have a clearer look at the person who was facing her, he realized that she was talking to some guy with short dirty-blonde hair. The guy had his back on them. _No it can’t be._

 

“Wait, Brea.” Gendry called out to stop her. “Arya’s with someone. Look.” He added, pointing towards Arya’s direction. Brea turned to look at Arya. “She never told me she’s meeting someone else here.” Said Brea, shooting a glare at Arya. “Wait, is she talking to a guy?” She asked although they both know that the answer was obvious enough. She soon picked up her phone from her bag and started dialing Arya’s number. Brea had intentionally turned on the loudspeaker so that Gendry could also hear her voice. “Brea. Where you at? I’ve been waiting for decades now.” Came Arya’s voice on the other line. _Always the impatient one_. He thought. But it was so good to hear her voice after all these years.

 

            “Who are you with, by the way? You never told me you have company.” Brea felt the need to ask. It sort of creep him out that Brea sounded as if she was Arya’s mother. “Are you here now? How did you know? It was meant to be a surprise.” Arya stated through the loudspeaker. “What surprise, Arya?” Brea’s voice sounded strained instead of surprised. “Well, I would have wanted to tell you over dinner tonight…” She trailed off with hesitation at first until she finally confessed. “Aegon’s officially my boyfriend now. But I guess you found us first.” Came Arya’s shocking news. Gendry’s heart stopped for a moment upon hearing the news. It was as if his heart was ripped off brutally and leaving a very big hole in his chest. “You never told me any of this the whole time, Ar.” Brea sounded exasperated now. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wasn’t too sure before if I could do this but I guess it just happened so suddenly. Aegon happened. And now he’s here…” Arya trailed off. “Holy mother of god…” Brea cursed under her breath, evident as well that she was utterly disappointed at the irony of all of it.

 

            “Brea? Why? You sound frustrated. Where are you now? Please be here now. I’m hungry and the food is getting cold.” Came Arya’s voice. “You said there’s also something you wanted to tell me. What is it?” Arya asked somehow innocently. Brea and Gendry were now looking at each other. Gendry just shook his head indicating that he didn’t want Arya bothered. There was a pang in Gendry’s heart. He suddenly lost all the will to see her that night. “I’m gonna need to pass meeting up with you and Aegon tonight, Ar. Something came up.” Brea said, her eyes darting upward to think of a fast excuse. “Like an emergency… from the club.” She continued. “They need me to DJ the fuck out to the seven hells because DJ Tom is sick. I’ll see you later. Bye!” Brea lied and ended the call before Arya could respond.

 

            She squeezed Gendry’s hand to denote her heartfelt sympathy. “I’m really sorry about this, Gen. I swear, I really did not know that Arya’s been communicating with Aegon, and much worse agree to be his girlfriend. Gods, this is so fucked up.” She told him worriedly, running her fingers through her hair and then her face. “It’s okay, Brea. You don’t need to worry about me, okay? Let’s just get the hell out of here before I change my mind and storm into both of them and take her away from him for myself.” He told her, plastering a weak smile. Gods he was close to finally meeting her and inhaling in her scent that he had badly missed. He was close to finally hugging her in his arms but it all went down the drain after the news.

 

After they ditched Arya and Aegon, they went someplace else to talk it over. They went to hang out at The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf café just a few blocks away from the apartment. “So what are you going to do now, Gen?” Brea asked before sipping her hot cappuccino. Gendry had a forlorn look plastered on his face. He could no longer hide the disappointment and the frustration he was feeling. He just gave her a slight shrug. “Guess I’ll have to come back to King’s Landing where I belong. She’s happy here now. That’s all that matters.” He replied with a bitter tone. “We can still wait for her at the apartment, you know. So that you both could talk.” Brea suggested.

 

“There’s no need. I don’t want her to be reminded again of everything that had happened in King’s Landing. She deserves this kind of happiness.” He said. Brea heaved a deep sigh. “Bloody seven hells, you could have already talked to her if not for that fucking Targaryen douche. At first I thought he was just some admirer from afar being so fond of Arya and all. I never did expect that he will actually pursue her and come to her this far.” Brea said in utter disbelief. “And for the record, I actually prefer you over that douche. I always have preferred you over anyone for her. Not even Edric Dayne could top that. I mean, Ned is a good friend to us and all, and that’s all he is. Oh, you already know what I mean…” She affirmed. Then Brea put a sympathizing arm around him as if to console him. “Believe me, Gen. I really never knew that Arya’s been seeing Aegon again.” She felt sorry for him and he hated being pitied at. Gendry just plastered a fake smile at her. “That’s okay, Brea, and thank you really. At least I know now that Arya’s happy. Like I said, that’s all that matters now. At least I’d be happy to come back to Westeros knowing that she’s happy in someone else’s arms.” He fake reassured her.

 

That night, Gendry only came back to Arya and Brea’s apartment to get his bag and instead of staying over, he just checked in to a hotel near the airport. He bought a return ticket for his late morning flight back to King’s Landing. Sadness and grief came to embrace him instead of his blanket that night inside his hotel room as he tried to sleep, fully aware that he had lost all the chances with Arya again. 

 

            As soon as Gendry went back to King’s Landing, it was Jon, Sansa and Myrcella waiting for him at the airport. He had been avoiding Jon and Myrcella’s calls and decided to just tell them personally about the news. He had to suck it all up like the grown man that he already was and let his shattered heart be mended with dignity.

 

            Myrcella brought him to a tight embrace after seeing him with his sullen look. “Gendry, tell us what happened.” She asked him worriedly as she studied the forlorn look on his face. It was as if his step sister was smart enough to surmise how it all went and immediately read his thoughts. Gendry just shook his head and smiled curtly. “I finally saw Arya.” He stated calmly, his face now looking lost. “Then?” Myrcella, Jon and Sansa all asked in unison. “She’s very happy now.” He continued. “So, did you talk to her? Are you guys already like official?” Came Sansa’s excited question. Gendry shook his head again. “No, I didn’t talk to her.” He replied curtly.

 

            Jon heaved an exasperated sigh. “Come on, mate. Spill it out already. What’s going on?” He asked, obviously irritated. “Arya’s got a boyfriend now. She’s been going out with Aegon Targaryen.” He finally blurted out. Those words felt excruciating enough that it almost made him speechless. “WHAT?!” They all spat. Shocked would be an understatement. They almost could not believe the news that they heard. Gendry just shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. “Real fucked up, yeah? I know. I’ve seen them myself.” He told them. Jon clenched his hands into tight fists. “That douche is so dead right now.” He said almost angrily.

 

            Sansa stopped Jon this time. “Oh come on, Jon. Arya’s not a little girl anymore. Just leave her be and let her live her life. It might sadden me a bit that Gendry’s not her boyfriend now, but at least she’s finally welcoming the thought of relationships in her life.” Sansa explained, then looked at Gendry apologetically. Gendry just gave her an assuring look. “What if that douche gets our sister pregnant? And she’s too fucking far away from us.” Jon added.

 

            Myrcella and Sansa just snorted and gave out a small laugh. “Yeah right, as if Arya would give herself to any guy right away.” Sansa blurted out confidently. But despite Sansa’s reassurances, Gendry could not help but think that what if Arya really gives herself to that Targaryen douche right away? He could only hope that she won’t lose herself in the process. “Stop being such a prat, Jon. What if it is Gendry telling you that he’s already Arya’s boyfriend? Would you also punch him in the face?” He heard Sansa ask Jon, breaking Gendry’s train of thoughts. Jon heaved a deep sigh and somehow relaxed himself. “Guess not.” Jon said.

 

 

 

            Gendry just continued to live his life in King’s Landing, mending his broken heart in the process by keeping himself busier. Jon and the rest of Arya’s siblings have even been surprisingly supportive of him, including Myrcella and Tommen. At least he won’t really have to feel that lonely because he had support from Arya’s brothers and his step siblings.

 

            Almost a year had passed now since his short visit from Braavos to supposedly see Arya. At that time, Jeyne Poole came back to his life. She came back to King’s Landing after she finished her modeling contract abroad. They had been seeing each other again, even exclusively dating and Jeyne had been inviting him to most of the fashion events being held in the capital.

 

            On one particular evening during the King’s Landing Fashion Week where both he and Jeyne were attendees of the exclusive event, the reporters and photographers were able to capture their picture together in the red carpet, holding hands and looking so sweet. Then as they posed for some pictures, Gendry had the brilliant idea to kiss her in front of the camera, which shocked everyone, Jeyne included, and even himself. She then immediately got his implication and soon started kissing him in return for the camera to capture. After that, they had become an official couple. Gendry could not quite believe everything that had happened but it all happened too soon. They had even become a national sensation because their chemistry in front of the camera was just amazingly right. They have been featured in some of Westeros’ high fashion magazines and have been doing collaborated modeling under some of the biggest designer brands. After being in a relationship with Jeyne for a few months, Gendry felt happy that he has finally moved on. Or so he thought.

 

Nine months later.

 

            “Have a seat, son.” Robert said as he was seated on the couch facing the fireplace, holding a glass of his favorite whiskey. His father had somehow noticed him getting inside his study. Gendry did not know why he came to their manor to visit his father, but he just did. He was already dressed in his black suit and ready to head to his office back at Baratheon Enterprises but he just felt like taking a detour to his father’s house today. They have not seen each other for almost four weeks now because Gendry went on a vacation by himself into some remote tropical destination. But now that he was supposed to take over their company eventually, he will be expected to see his father more often. Only today, it just felt like this day will be different.

 

            He took a seat on the couch right across where his father was seated. “Good morning, father.” He greeted him formally like he always does. “I see that you’ve grown a beard and your hair is longer. It’s a good thing though that you haven’t grown fat like me.” His father japed, laughing heartily as he poured on some whiskey on another glass and offered it to Gendry. “Here.” He continued. “You look like you need a drink.” Gendry willingly took the whiskey and drank it all in one gulp. He was still unusually silent even after taking the glass and he only stared at the glowing embers of the fireplace, his face forlorn. “How was your vacation, son?” His father asked. Gendry averted his gaze towards his father and gave a curt smile. “It was the best by far… Excellent beaches and the food is just amazing.” He retorted plainly. Robert beamed at him. “Well that’s good then. I hope that brought you back to your senses. We all need to take a short vacation sometimes just to clear it all off. And it’s good to see you back, son.” “Thanks, father. Good to see you again too.”

 

            Then they fell silent for a few minutes. Gendry was just staring at the embers again, lost in thought. His relationship with Jeyne lasted only for eight months. He had thought that she was already the perfect woman for him after they formally dated but soon realized that he was wrong. She was even more clingy than his exes, and aside from that, she was being manipulative of everything and everyone. There is also no point lying to himself when he knows (and everyone knows) to whom his heart really belongs to. It still always goes back to Arya, even until now. There was even an instance when it was her name he was calling when he was fucking Jeyne, enraging her to the greatest extent. It made her even more paranoid and even threatening to destroy Arya and her life. At that, Gendry ended everything between them. He just couldn’t take anyone else hurting the woman he had always loved.

 

            Suddenly, his father spoke again. It was as if his father had read the deepest recesses of his heart’s desires. “What’s with us Baratheon men falling head over heels for Stark women?” Robert all of a sudden asked, his eyes fixed on the flames as he heaved a deep sigh. Gendry’s eyes widened as he looked at his father in shock. His father met his gaze and smiled at him endearingly. “There’s just no denying that you are head over heels for _her_.” His father stated a matter-of-factly. “Your eyes and the way you look at her gives away everything that you refuse to admit yourself.” Robert added. “ _She’s_ too impossible.” Gendry muttered, gripping his empty glass tightly. “At least she’s still alive even if she’s far away from you. You can still do something about it.” His father said with a lost look on his face, obviously thinking of his lost love from long years back. “I don’t know, father. But she’s gone.” Gendry simply said, sounding hopeless in his tone. “Well, I just hope for your sake that you don’t end up miserable like me.” Robert stated.

 

            After sipping the last drop of his whiskey, his father stood up and walked towards his office table to get some papers. “Anyway, back to business and since you are already here, let me share to you what we have discussed during our conference meeting last week.” His father broke the silence. Gendry turned his gaze towards him. “Our company is building a new five-star hotel and I want you to take charge of everything in this project.” His father told him, unrolling the blueprints of the proposed new hotel. Gendry walked over towards the table to take a closer look at it. “We already have the design from the architects, the estimates from the engineers, and of course the budget.” His father continued. “Actually, everything is already taken care of…” He added. Gendry looked at him, confused. Robert only smiled at him knowingly. “You just need to supervise the whole project. Although I’ve no idea where to get someone to design the interiors of our new hotel...” His father trailed off. There was a certain innuendo with his last statement that Gendry was able to immediately pick up. His eyes suddenly made a glint of new hope. “Then I’ll make sure to hire the best interior designer for this project. I know just where to get one.”  Gendry said, smiling at his father despite himself. “Thank you, father.” He added gratefully. Robert raised an eyebrow at him feigning confusion. “What in seven hells are you thanking me for, son? This is just business and what we’re having now is just a business transaction. Go on, go get your designer.” He said, then he winked at him and smiled. “Yes, I have to go back to the office now and get my designer as soon as possible or else I will have lost my chances again.” Gendry told him, smirking knowingly.

 

            Before he could completely get out of his father’s study, his father called him again. “And Gendry, before I forget…” Robert said. Gendry turned back to look at his father. “Go and make things happen. You deserve to be happy.” His father told him, smiling widely at him. Gendry smiled back and left.


	15. Crash Into Me (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.

__

A week back in King’s Landing and the years in Braavos already felt like a blur. That was how Arya felt during her adjustment period back to where she came from. Crossing her fingers, she wished that her stay in King’s Landing will not be for good. There was no reason for her to stay in that place. She could always visit her family but she couldn’t bear living in the capital for long. It was too much for her heart to take. Her wounds were almost healed but not yet totally closed. Moreover, Arya had to keep in mind that the reason for her return would only be because she was needed by Uncle Robert to be part of their project and nothing else. She couldn’t afford to think of any other reason why she should stay put in the capital. _Liar_. Her subconscious began to hiss. _You are a terrible liar, Arya Stark._ The voices in her head began to mumble. _That sliver of hope in the depths of your heart is what keeps you going_. Came her subconscious again. Arya tried to hush the voices in her head but they were getting louder. _You still love him. You have always loved him. And not even the fact of being far away can hide what you are truly feeling._ Arya clenched her teeth as she was breathing heavily. “Winterfell. Think of Winterfell.” She uttered incoherently as she tried to shun away the voices in her head who were telling the truth.

 

 She’d rather wished she was back in Winterfell and be with Nymeria. She missed her badly especially that her dog was left back in Winterfell while she was studying abroad. The rest of Nymeria’s litter mates were brought back to King’s Landing by the persistent request of Bran and Rickon. How come Nymeria gets to be left in Winterfell and the rest of their dogs were in King’s Landing? “Winterfell. That’s my real home. Not King’s Landing. Nymeria is waiting for me.” She muttered again.

 

            Arya woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone ringing and banging in her head, disrupting her glorious sleep. Once her phone’s alarm has been turned off on the bedside table, she buried her face on the pillow, cursing expletives. She so wanted to sleep through the whole day and just do nothing but she knew that her devious plan was way too impossible. Today was her first business meeting with Robert Baratheon regarding the possible design proposals she has in mind for the new hotel that her father’s best friend was constructing.

 

            She reluctantly rose up from bed and paced her way towards the bathroom, her eyes still half closed. Right after taking a quick shower and dressing up, she went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She was surprised to see Jon and Ygritte still around. Arya has been staying in Jon and Ygritte’s apartment ever since she went back from Braavos and it has already been a week since she came back. “There’s my favorite little sister.” Jon said, smiling widely at her as soon as she emerged in the kitchen. She sat on one of the kitchen counter stools sleepily. Ygritte handed her a cup of her favorite hot chocolate with marshmallows. “Here. Your favorite.” She said, winking at her. “Thanks.” Arya said, smiling genuinely. There is nothing like a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in the morning with her favorite brother and his equally awesome girlfriend.

 

            “You’re up early. And dressed up like a proper little lady.” Jon japed. “Where are you off to?” He asked. “Today’s my business meeting with Uncle Robert for the project.” She retorted, stifling a yawn. Arya put a lot of effort in looking proper and decent that day, wearing a tight black sleeveless dress that hugged all the right curves in her body, hanging about 4 inches above her knees to emphasize her toned legs. Since she was not very well gifted with height, she had to make do with shorter dresses and skirts for her not to look like some freshly-graduated high school student. Her hair was kept in a low chignon bun and she was wearing her black high-heeled pumps.

 

            “Cool then. Well, break a leg.” Jon said thoughtfully. Arya heaved a deep sigh and nodded nervously. She really could not put together how Baratheon men would always make her feel nervous. But at least this particular Baratheon man was not making her as nervous as how the other _younger_ Baratheon man had always made her feel. This was just plainly because she will be working with her father’s best friend and she could not afford to disappoint them.

 

            Right after an ample intake of Ygritte’s super delicious blueberry waffles, Arya had to get back to her room to put on her contacts. She had to opt for contacts today instead of her black-rimmed nerdy glasses because none of her family knows yet of her condition. A bunch of ripe and crisp curses were thrown in her mind for forgetting to wear her contacts for the hundredth time. She had to comply wearing them today because she will be borrowing Jon’s car and she could just afford to crash her brother’s car because of her poor eyesight –another of her many weaknesses. In fact, she once tried to refuse going to the doctor for treatment but Brea basically tricked her into going to the ophthalmologist back in Braavos, and now she looks even more nerdy when she wears her glasses. 

 

            Arya arrived at the towering Baratheon Enterprises building clad in her black office dress and heels. A snappy blonde receptionist greeted her as soon as she got to the help desk. “Hi, good morning! How may I help you?” The receptionist greeted her warmly. Her name plate shows that her name is Stacy. _Nice name_. “Hi, I’m here for the conference with Mr. Baratheon at 9am.” Arya replied, smiling sheepishly. She was always awkward in terms of interacting with people in this kind of corporate scenario. Stacy smiled back at her with confidence, flashing her pearly-whites. Arya wondered if all the receptionists in Uncle Robert’s building were as pretty and as sexy as her.

 

“May I have your name and your ID please? I will log your information here in our guest list.” Came the request of the receptionist. Arya fumbled over her ID inside her black vintage hand bag and handed it to her. “Here’s my ID and my name is Arya Stark.” She replied. Stacy had a look of shock on her face at first at the mention of Arya’s name and flashed her a knowing smile after. “Arya Lyanna Stark.” Stacy read, typing her name on the computer. Then she finally handed her back her ID. “Here’s your ID and the meeting will be held at the 40th floor at the main conference room, just right next to Mr. Baratheon’s office. The meeting will start in thirty minutes. I already informed the floor receptionist to expect for you and she will be assisting you from there on.” Stacy instructed her. Arya took note of the floor as she put her ID back in her bag. She wondered when her father’s best friend moved his office to another floor. As far as she remembered, Uncle Robert’s office was on the 45th floor. “Thank you.” Arya said thankfully. “You are most welcome, Miss Stark.”

 

            The elevator finally stopped on the 40th floor and Arya was greeted by another beautiful receptionist. This time she had red hair. “Good morning, Miss Stark. I was informed by Stacy to expect your arrival. Please follow me to the main conference room.” The red-haired receptionist named Andrea greeted her. She led Arya to a very spacious room in the floor filled with office chairs surrounding a very elegant glass table. There was no one inside the room yet. Arya sat on the chair the farthest to the whiteboard. She never wanted to sit in front, not even in when she was still at school. “Would you like some refreshments while waiting, Miss Stark? We have some coffee, milk or your favorite green tea.” Andrea offered, giving her a knowing smile like Stacy did. Arya’s eyes widened for a moment as she was shocked that Andrea knows that she liked green tea _. Or maybe I am just getting paranoid. Of course a million people in the world prefers green tea over stupid coffee._ Arya had to tell herself. “I’ll have green tea please. Thank you.” Arya replied, rather awkwardly.

 

            Her green tea arrived in less than five minutes and it was indeed her favorite organic green tea from The English Tea Shop. While waiting for the cup to somehow cool down a bit, Arya opened her Surface tablet and started going over the possible things she could do to kill the time. She just opted for a random alternative playlist from Spotify to relax her tense nerves. She just still felt nervous about the whole project. This is all too big for her but she had to take it as this was the only offer she had after her graduation and licensure exams.

 

She closed her eyes for a bit to rest them. Then her unbidden thoughts suddenly took her back to last week’s first encounter with Gendry at the luncheon party, after long years of staying in Braavos. Just imagining him standing right before her with that hungry look in his beautiful blue eyes, his scent, his long hair tied up in a bun and his growing beard suddenly made her breath hitch _. Shit. You cannot think of him right now, Arya Stark Not now when a bloody meeting with his father is about to fucking start._ She berated herself.

 

She bit her lip hard as if to stop her thoughts but it only made it worse. Biting her lip only made her remember how much he ravaged hers when he confessed his feelings for her and how his tongue was exploring the wonders of her mouth as he torridly kissed her on the dawn after her eighteenth birthday. She soon felt a blush creep through her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she increased the volume of the music in her earphones as if it would give her a little bit of distraction from her lecherous thoughts.

 

She felt her body somehow reacting to those thoughts as she felt the center of her thighs getting wet and throbbing. If only she knew how to relieve the tension in between her legs but she was as inexperienced as a stupid high school freshman. Even back when they were still together with Aegon, she never allowed him to touch her or fuck her, which she was greatly thankful for. Aegon fucking Targaryen never deserved someone like her.

 

            After a few more minutes, people were already starting to get inside the conference room, breaking her train of salacious thoughts thankfully. She noted that she was the only young person inside. With the looks of it, she could tell that they are the architects and the engineers of this project. The fact that they were all older than her suddenly intimidated her to a great extent. She sat in her seat silently after turning off her Surface and she just looked over the view of the window while listening to the others conversing. They were all waiting for Uncle Robert to arrive. Arya wished that her father was around to encourage her, especially in front of his best friend but she was not a little girl anymore and this was not like some stupid ballet presentation she has done in front of Uncle Robert before. At least she was now doing what she wants instead of being forced into something she doesn’t like, taking for example the ballet lessons she was forced to take up when she was a kid.

 

            Then suddenly, she heard voices talking just outside the conference room. Somehow it sounded familiar but Arya knew that it wasn’t Uncle Robert’s voice. Then she could see silhouettes of people walking along the hallway towards the conference room, noting a very tall figure among the rest. Her eyes stopped on the door to the room, and as the persons talking entered, she was very much surprised that it wasn’t Uncle Robert who emerged into the room but someone else who was wearing a very neat black suit that made him even more breathtaking and attractive.

 

            “Good morning, Mr. Baratheon.” One of the people inside the room greeted. _Jesu Christi, fuck my life!  Seven fucking hells._ Arya cursed. Her heart started its tachycardic rate the moment her eyes were on him. They all stood up to greet him as if he was some king holding a council meeting. Arya found herself almost glued to her seat until she noticed his eyes directed straight at her. She stood up reluctantly as her legs felt like jelly. She could notice him hiding a knowing smirk under his beard as he dangerously looked at her like a prey. How could Gendry possibly be her best friend from before and be this gorgeous attractive man in front of her at the same time? The gods must really be mocking her.

 

            As soon as they all sat down, Gendry has started the meeting without any further delay. Arya looked at the stopwatch she had set in her wristwatch earlier (a habit she had developed in Braavos back when she used to wait for Aegon for long hours before he arrives to fetch her) and realized that Gendry had arrived just on time. He had always been on time, even before. He was seated just right across her seat but Arya was thankful for the glass table dividing them which was a few meters in length.

 

“Before going over more details of this project, I would like you all to meet a family friend, Arya Stark. She will be designing the interiors of this new hotel, and she just graduated from Braavos.” Gendry told everyone. _Family friend. Is that what I am to you now? Just a family friend. Great. Just fucking great._ Her insides screamed bitterly. Arya gave him a mental glare. Then the voices in her head started to battle with her again. _You were the one who went away and broke off your friendship with him. He already said he loves you but you chose to leave him and went away to Braavos instead. All because of your fucking pride, you stupid._ Her voices chided. _He fucked someone else when I thought he said that he loved me and he’s now with Jeyne._ Her rational mind countered. Arya just rolled her eyes as she tried to focus really hard on the conference without her thoughts drifting to Gendry who was talking right in front of her.

 

            Arya noticed how Gendry has gained more confidence in terms of speaking in front of people. There was that brooding authority in him enough to beget respect from any person who would listen to him right now. He used to be even shy around girls ogling over him but now, his overall aura seemed very different. He seemed like the man he was expected to become, the heir to all the properties of his notable and wealthy father. She wondered what happened to the mechanic and the engineer in him. His job right now seemed misaligned to what he actually studied back in college.

 

            The conference went on for a couple more hours, tackling and discussing about the location of this new hotel project and its huge budget. She could swear that Gendry was always eyeing her furtively from time to time, holding out a very serious and hungry stare at her from across the table. She had been used to Gendry staring at her years ago but that was because he was only trying to tease her. This time, it all seemed different because her feelings for him have already been established and she had also been made aware of his profound feelings towards her – _if and only if those feelings still existed until now_ (Arya could only hope deep inside that his feelings for her were still there). 

 

Arya also wanted to believe that the reason why she was hired to design the interiors of this project was because Baratheon Enterprises would be building a resort-hotel and given her exposure to the tropical designs she had studied in Braavos, she was the right person for this job. But she had a feeling at the back of her mind that this was all Gendry’s doing just to get her to go back to King’s Landing.

 

            Just before the meeting commenced, Gendry raised a question to Arya. “By the way, Miss Stark, do you already have an office or a space where you can work on your designs?” He asked her, looking at her seriously. Arya only looked back at him, eyes wide upon realizing that she hasn’t gotten any place of her own yet, much less an office where she should be toiling on her first project. She bit her lip and shook her head sheepishly. “Actually, no. But I’ll just do them in my brother’s apartment where I’m currently staying.” She replied, trying to sound calm instead of choking out the words.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” He told her, still boring his eyes into her. “I have already everything set for you in your new office. It’s just on this same floor, just right next to my office. You could use that while you are working with us.” He added with a certain glint in his eyes but still remaining serious. Arya flushed at his statement and swallowed the lump on her throat. “But I’m fine really with the place I’m staying right now—“ She was cut off when he spoke again. “I insist, Miss Stark. You already have everything you need in your office.” He commanded her. Arya sighed in resignation. “As you wish then, _Mr. Baratheon_.” She replied, stressing out the way she addressed him. It was the first time addressing him with that title. It all seemed so formal, so awkward and so unlike them.

 

            As soon as half of the people in the conference room were ready to leave, Arya stopped in her tracks when Gendry called for her again. “I need a word with you, Miss Stark. Alone.” He ordered, stressing out the last word. Arya remained standing while waiting for the last person to get out of the room. As soon as the room was deserted save for them, Gendry suddenly loosened his black necktie and unbuttoned his black suit. “Lock the door.” He ordered her as he continued to unbutton his white button-down shirt up to his chest. Then he heaved a deep sigh of relief. It was as if he was taking off the serious mask he was wearing earlier in front of everyone else.

 

Arya did as she was bid and locked the door, but her heart never stopped beating faster. She only looked at him with, her eyes wide and confused as she was standing near the door and away from him. “Come closer.” He ordered her again. Arya walked slowly towards his direction, clutching her Surface tablet on her chest almost too tightly. Arya stood before him at a more distant proximity, obviously feeling awkward. “How are you feeling about this whole thing? I’m trying to make you as comfortable as you want while you are working with us.” He asked her with his usual gentle and endearing voice. He was back to the Gendry she knew. “I’m fine, really. Thanks for the office space, by the way.” She replied, albeit casually, her eyes glued to his blue ones. Gendry smiled at her warmly. There was an air of awkward silence for a few seconds.

 

            “Have lunch with me today.” He suddenly spoke. It wasn’t even a question. Arya needed to keep her guard up or else she would end up getting hurt again just like what happened after she saw him and Jeyne and after Aegon hurt her in all the possible ways he can. Her thoughts made a flashback of the last day she saw Gendry before leaving for Braavos. Then pictures of Jeyne and him flooded her mind. “I can’t. I have to go.” She told him curtly. Bitterly. Gendry tried to move closer to her but Arya made a step back. “I need to talk to you. We need to talk… about what happened before.” He suddenly told her with honesty. Arya kept her face serious and calm and her eyes sharp. “There’s nothing to talk about. What’s done is done. I’m only here for the project and nothing more.” She said coldly. “Arya, please let me explain. I need to get things right between us.” He pleaded.

 

“I didn’t come back for you, Gendry.” Was all she said as she motioned to walk away from him. “But I made you.” He said. Arya stopped in her tracks and turned back at him. “So I was right then. It was you, and not your father, who hired me to do the designs for your hotel.” She surmised. “Even if I would deny it, you would always be too smart to figure it out anyway. So yes, I made you come back. This is the only way I found plausible. I’ve missed you so bad, Arya.” He told her. Arya looked away from him. “Don’t.” Arya spat then she reluctantly turned away again from him. “By your leave, Mr. Baratheon. I still have things to do today.” She said with an air of total aloofness, then she walked away from him.

 

Arya headed to the gym that Jon has recommended that day right after the conference just to relieve herself from all the tension and growing rage slowly engulfing her. She still could not believe how she didn’t see this coming, and now she would be working hand in hand with Gendry in this project and literally working right beside his fucking office. She couldn’t wait for this project to be over so that she could be away from King’s Landing again. _Anywhere but here is better_. She told herself. _You’re lying to yourself again, Arya Stark_. Her voices told her. She cursed herself once more. Wearing her boxing gloves, she made continued jabs and hard punches on the punching bag, releasing all her anger. 

 

Instead of her usual routine in the gym every day, with the weightlifting for toning and a little cardio in the treadmill, she immediately started with her boxing routine that day. She was imagining the punching bag to be Gendry. _Yes, that’s right. That stupid bull-headed bastard!_ She cursed as she continued to throw punches, her sweat trickling all over her body now. She realized years back how exercising made her life a little less stressful, thanks to Brea’s constant invitation to go to the gym right after she gained a lot of weight in their first few years in Braavos. After having gone to the gym in a regular fashion, she fell in love with working out. It was indeed true what they say about being broken-hearted –breakups make bodybuilders, so that was what she did right after breaking up with Aegon, and this time, she’s doing it for herself and not for anyone else.

 

            The following day wasn’t any better. As soon as the elevator reached the 40th floor, she was immediately requested inside Gendry’s office. “Good morning, Miss Stark. Mr. Baratheon would like to see you in his office right now.” Andrea informed her warmly. Arya almost rolled her eyes but managed to control her impulse to do so. _What does this stupid bull want with me right now?_ She asked herself in annoyance.

 

            Andrea led her to where Gendry’s office was and was surprised to see him already seated on his big and comfortable chair with anticipation. Arya’s eyes roamed all over the room as she studied the modern minimalist design of his office which was pretty much very impressive. As soon as the receptionist left them, Gendry did not waste time. He immediately stood up and walked towards her. “Let me personally show you to your office.” He told her warmly. “I’m pretty sure you will love it.” He added. “Yeah, sure.” She replied almost sarcastically.

 

            As soon as they walked along the hallway towards her new office, Gendry was able to notice the load that she was carrying along with her. He looked at her and then at her big black handbag cautiously before asking. “Are you sure you can manage carrying that bag? That seems heavy.” He asked with concern. Arya refused to look at him. “I’ve been carrying the same bag ever since I came inside this building until I reached this floor, so obviously I can still manage it, thank you very much.” She responded with resentment. “Okay. If you say so, Miss Stark.” Oh, she knew that he so wanted to address her with that in front of her just to torment her but she refuses to give in so she just remained calm and quiet.

 

            A few heartbeats after, Gendry finally opened the room to her new office. She was more than surprised to see how spacious it was, complete with a huge desk, a drafting table, drafting and art materials, a TV and a couch, a fridge and a microwave –a fucking microwave for crying out loud. Arya was speechless at first. “I’m taking that you like your new office?” Gendry asked her with pure thoughtfulness in his voice. Arya nodded in reply. Then she swallowed the lump on her throat. “This is… This is rather too much, actually. It’s like you want me to live here for the rest of my life. I’ve got everything I needed plus more.” She finally told him truthfully. “Like I said yesterday, I want you to be as comfortable as you want while you work here.” He told her, looking at her intently. Arya met his gaze and gave a brusque smile. “Well, thanks.” She said.

 

            Gendry walked her towards her desk. Arya finally placed her big black bag on the table and took out her main laptop used for design and work. He leaned on the desk casually while he was looking at her setting up her laptop. “Alienware? Impressive. Still the closet nerd, I see.” He remarked, crossing his arms on his chest and smirking at her. “Yeah, I know. I just can’t help it. The nerd in me just shoots up as fast as the Millennium Falcon, you see.” She replied with sarcasm. Gendry only shook his head as he stood up.

 

            “I’ll leave you to your work now, Miss Stark. I’m just in my office if you need any clarifications with the design proposal. And our lunch reservation at Chez Andres will be ready by twelve noon. I’m expecting you to be there.” He told her, turning serious. Arya’s eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t remember saying I agreed to lunch today.” She spat, giving him a deadly scowl. “I never said it’s only for the two of us.” He shot back. Arya felt infuriated and she only tried to control her raging temper. “My uncle, Renly is joining us, along with Loras. He said he wanted to see you because it’s been a while.” Gendry added. “Of course. I’ll see you then, Mr. Baratheon.” She finally said.

 

Right after Gendry went out of her office, she sank on the desk chair, heaving out a very frustrated sigh. _If Renly wants to have lunch with me, then why do you have to come along, stupid? Fuck my life. Gods!_ She cursed. How can she ever move on completely if she’s going to be seeing Gendry every single day of her stay here in King’s Landing?

 

Lunch with Renly and Loras went by in a breeze with knowing looks on their faces as they both looked at her then at Gendry at the same time. “I see that my nephew is keeping you busy and swamped up with work. He’s not being the grumpy old bastard, is he?” Renly japed, giving her a wink. Arya managed to maintain relaxed despite her growing tension just sitting beside Gendry. Gendry on the other hand made a playful scoff. “Not really, I’m only getting started with my designs, and hopefully I can finish them as soon as possible. The sooner the better so that I can get back to Braavos.” She said, emphasizing the last part and feeling satisfied enough with her reply. It earned her a distressed look from Gendry.

 

“Why did you study so far away from King’s Landing by the way? And why Braavos? That’s too far from here.” Renly asked her again. Arya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “Well that’s the basis of its appeal, right?” She gave them a smart reply, then she continued eating the steak on her plate. Then Renly turned to Gendry and gave him a knowing smile as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Nephew, your sister Myrcella told me you went to Braavos some years ago. What did you say your business there was? Why didn’t you meet up with Arya when you were there?” Came Renly’s question.

 

Arya stopped dead on her plate, forgot about the steak she was slicing and looked at Gendry in shock. “You went to Braavos? When?” She asked him, her eyes narrowing at him. “Some two years ago. I only stayed there overnight.” Gendry replied seriously, then he turned to Renly. “And to answer your question, uncle, I was supposed to take care of some _very important matters_ that should not be delayed, but I guess I was too late when I arrived there. _Someone_ else had it taken care of, unfortunately.” Gendry added calmly and seriously with a certain innuendo in his tone that Arya just can’t put together. She was sure that she could see Gendry’s eye twitch at Renly for having raised that question.

 

“No wonder you’re turning miserable now. Whatever important matter that is, I just hope you can get another chance and get it over with. It’s been awhile now you know, it’s about time…” Renly said, winking at Gendry. Renly really does seem to know what makes Gendry twitch. Arya noticed Gendry’s ears turning red. She looked at both of them with confusion while Loras only tried to stifle a laugh. “Yes, hopefully I can get this important business over with, uncle.” Gendry said through gritted teeth.

 

Arya itched to know what they were talking about so she did the next best move and asked Gendry with all her guts, albeit begrudgingly. “What are you both talking about by the way?” Arya whispered in Gendry’s ear as Renly and Loras continued chatting while eating their lunch. Arya noticed how Gendry’s almost-sour mood switched the moment she started talking to him. “Important business.” He replied with a knowing smirk. Arya raised her eyebrow. “What business?” She asked again. “Something important. Like I said.” He replied, this time letting out a small laugh. Arya gave him a light punch on his muscled arm just like how she used to. “You’re hopeless. You’re still stupid as fuck, stupid!” She hissed, rolling her eyes.

 

Gendry drew closer to her ears, giving her a wicked but attractive smile. “Tell me, my lady, how am I stupid as fuck when I’m just giving an answer to your question?” Arya glared at him and grit her teeth with pure annoyance. “Because fuck you that’s why!” She told him, careful enough so as not to let other people hear her cursing. This time Arya kicked him in the shin instead. “Ow!” Gendry exclaimed in mockery. “Shut up, stupid.” Arya hissed. Renly and Loras only laughed at them from across the table.

 

            That weekend, Arya arrived earlier than her usual time in the morning at the gym. Thankfully, there were still a few people around. After her warm ups, she immediately started her routine with weights and then finishing it off later with a few minutes of cardio.

 

She was already in the middle of her workout doing some triceps curl on the equipment when a tall figure emerged from the entrance of the gym. Although all she could see right now from afar was as always, a blur, her guts were telling her that there was something familiar about the person walking towards her direction. She squinted her eyes only to get the confirmation of her hunches from the gym staff. “Good morning, Mr. Baratheon.” One of the staff greeted.

 

Arya’s heart rate shot up when she saw him in his plain grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. She could see how much more muscles were literally added to his body and how much more attractive he became especially with his bearded face and tied up hair. She bit her lip in autonomic response. _Shit. And double shit. This can’t be happening. It’s Gendry all over the place again!_ Her mind screamed.

 

“Arya?” Came Gendry’s shocked voice. Arya jumped back to her senses the moment he called her name. “I didn’t know you go to the gym now.” He remarked. “Speak for yourself.” She replied, looking at his muscles then back at his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Your older brothers practically dragged me here a few years ago. That’s when I started working out for real.” He told her. “It’s good to see you here by the way.” He added, smiling attractively. His beautiful white teeth flashed under his bearded face, and his equally beautiful blue eyes looked at her with a certain glint. “Yeah, it’s really very fantastic to see you here too.” She replied sarcastically. “And I can see how much my brothers influenced you. You’re basically like a walking intramuscular system dummy now that just popped out from some anatomy book somewhere if you’d ask me.” Arya said, rolling her eyes. Gendry laughed at her remark.

 

As Gendry started his workout with weightlifting, Arya’s eyes could not help but mindlessly wander to his body as the muscles in his arms and chest were working a beautiful rhythm. Even if he was wearing a shirt, she could see how his chest clung to his shirt every time he would lift the weights, and how his sweat trickled down his handsome face. Added to that, she could not help but hear the sound of his manly grunts and occasional groans every time he would lift up a barbell which she guessed could be a few pounds heavier than her. And she couldn’t help but drift into the moment when he lifted her up from the ground only to be pinned to the wall as he was kissing her senselessly, the whole weight of her body carried by him. Gods, his grunts were like a song to her and he sounded so sexy and she couldn’t help but think how it would feel like with him grunting and groaning in pleasure because of her. _Shit. Stop it, Arya. Just fucking stop_. Her rational mind soon started to chastise her salacious thoughts.

 

Arya took a deep breath as she tried to shun those thoughts away and instead focus on her own routine. _You are supposed to hate him for hurting you._ Her rational mind dictated her. _Yes, that’s right. I am supposed to loathe him. He is just nothing but a distraction._ She told herself over and over even if the deepest recesses of her hypothalamus keeps on saying otherwise. Either way, she just continued with her workout as she tried to control herself. There’s nothing like self-control and discipline to govern her mind right now like how it had governed her life for the past four years.

 

Arya was not able to sleep well that night. They actually had a long talk with Jon last night that made her stop and contemplate well on the things she had been doing to herself, most especially the things she was doing to run away from her true feelings. She could remember Jon saying that running away from her real feelings will not do her any good at all and instead lead her to a miserable life. And she knows what Jon meant by that. She had been running away from it for the past four years only to find herself being back to where it had all started. And she knew she needed to face these feelings eventually.

 

She woke up just on the break of dawn only to find out that she was left alone in the house because Jon and Ygritte had somewhere else to go. She took a good shower and headed to the kitchen. After cooking her own breakfast and washing the dishes, she aimlessly walked towards the sitting room and just threw herself on the couch without a care in the world. She was not really in the mood to head to the gym that day. Her body felt tired and sore and she needed to rest. That was the lie she had been telling to herself the moment she woke up. But the voices in her head were never one to believe in her lies and her voices always know that Gendry would always be her undoing.  

 

Her thoughts about him would always come unbidden –that she knows very well, and she is also very aware of how she would need to face him eventually to talk about what had happened between them. But deep inside she knows that she is a craven that is why she hates confrontations and that’s why she would always try to run away. And then she would always pinpoint it to what Gendry has done to hurt her so much, always finding that a reason to loathe him. But at the same time she knows how that is only half-true because in truth, she still loves him despite everything.

 

Jon was right –it wasn’t totally Gendry’s fault that everything between them got fucked up. Partly she was to blame for it because she was afraid, too afraid of admitting to herself that she too has fallen for him, and it was too late for her to finally realize that she needed to be with him, too late to the extent that he got himself fucked up real bad as well.

 

She sucked in some air as she tried to rise up from the couch. She needed a distraction, something else to do to keep her thoughts away from Gendry as much as possible, to keep her growing rage at bay. She tried to go out of the apartment to maybe pick up the mail but found it very empty maybe because Jon had already taken them or maybe because it was a Sunday and there was no mail on Sundays.

 

Frustrated, she got back inside the apartment and leaned on the door after closing it shut. The silence was deafening and she didn’t like it. Her eyes roamed around the place to find something to do for a good distraction until she finally found it. She found Jon’s electric guitar, amplifier and guitar gadget in the living room. Without any further hesitation, she walked away from the door to grab the guitar, turned on the amp, made some adjustments with the guitar gadget and put the straps around her. She smiled after she made a few strums to test the sound. It was heaven.

 

She missed playing the electric guitar. She was a fast learner when Aegon taught her how to play. Nevermind being reminded of Aegon with the guitar, she couldn’t care less about him anymore –she just needed to play for distraction. She picked up her phone from her pocket, opened her Xbox Music playlist and she started choosing a song. Arya decided to accompany the song from The Strokes called Reptilia with the electric guitar. She knew well how the riff patterns of this song went and she loved how lively the tune was.

 

As she was getting herself immersed into accompanying the song with the guitar, she picked up the aviator shades which was probably owned by Jon from the counter and wore it. She was starting to enjoy herself pretending to be a rock star. Her fingers gracefully glided along the guitar as she was doing the most difficult riffs in the song along with strumming the strings hard until her fingers began to hurt. It hurt like the seven hells but she didn’t care an inch if they get all bloody because playing the guitar made her feel so alive, it felt so good.

 

As soon as the song ended, she jumped in fright when she heard a dog bark behind her. _Why is Ghost suddenly barking at me when no one else is around the house?_ She thought to herself. She tried to shun the feeling of actual ghosts in the apartment that would surely scare the shit out of her and instead tried to focus on what song she should play next. Before she could put her fingers back on the guitar strings, the dog barked again and her eyes widened to the realization that Jon and Ygritte actually brought Ghost along with them to their trip, and what’s worse was Ghost does not bark at all. _Shit_. This time, her fingers suddenly felt cold and the hairs on her back were raising.

 

As she turned around to see where the sound came from, she was very much shocked to see a dog much more like Ghost but unlike Ghost’s white fur, this one had grey fur. She squinted her eyes for a clearer look and took off the aviator shades she was wearing. Arya couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Nymeria?” Her voice croaked. The dog barked again. “You know, you should lock the door when you’re all alone in the house.” Came a very familiar voice. Arya was so absorbed with Nymeria that she didn’t notice the person leaning on the door. She looked on the direction of the person and her heart skipped a beat. “Gendry?!” She exclaimed. “Hi.” He greeted her. There was that attractive smile on his face again. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt that still showed those gorgeous muscles and black sweatpants. She gave him a confused look then she moved her eyes to look at Nymeria. “How did you…” She found the words stuck in her throat. “I took care of her while you were in Braavos.” He told her. At his words, Arya smiled at him truly for the first time as her heart warmed up to his thoughtfulness. “Thanks…” She said in a soft voice. Then she hastily put down the guitar and walked towards Nymeria to give her a hug.

 

She was finally reunited with her dog and the man she loved most in the world made sure to take care of her while she was away. Arya Stark’s ice-cold heart was slowly melting.


	16. I Want my Love to Surround You (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I search valleys and mountaintops  
> Rolling hills and ticking clocks  
> Were all I heard all that sound  
> Never thought love could be found."
> 
> 1.) Listen. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yxx1sL_WWg)  
> 2.) Read.  
> 3.) Feel.

__

“I swear to you, every time I see you playing a musical instrument, it would always be something different. First, the piano, second, the cello, and third an electric guitar. Seriously? Like how many instruments can you actually play?” Gendry remarked at her with pure awe after he closed the door to the apartment and made sure to lock it. It was a surprise that Arya found herself inviting Gendry inside the apartment after he brought Nymeria over unexpectedly. She was now walking over towards where she put the guitar so that she could keep it back to its rightful place with Nymeria padding behind her. “Just the three of them actually. And it’s not like I play like some fucking music prodigy. Get over it.” Arya told him, rolling her eyes and hiding a smirk.

 

            After fixing the mess she made, Arya sat on the couch lifelessly and turned on the TV, just flipping through a bunch of random channels. Gendry cautiously sat on the same couch with her but was seated on the other end of it, a little bit farther from her. There was an air of awkward silence as Arya absent-mindedly scanned through the TV channels while stroking Nymeria’s fur with her other hand. Then as soon as Gendry’s eyes were fixed on the coffee table, she noticed how he curiously looked at the DVD just lying there. He soon picked it up and started reading the title. “Have you seen 500 Days of Summer?” He suddenly asked her, showing her the DVD. Arya only shook her head. “No. I haven’t got the time to watch it before.” She retorted honestly. “Want to watch it now?” Gendry suggested. Arya shrugged her shoulders plainly. “Sure. Got nothing to do today anyway.” She said. She was trying her hardest not to give in to the overwhelming feeling of his presence inside the house. Because for the love of god, she was alone. With him. It was even overwhelming enough for her to consider the fact that he took good care of Nymeria while she was leagues away from the country, how much more for his physical presence that could dangerously awaken all the feelings she had kept hidden all these years.

 

The movie soon started and they now remained quiet in their respective seats as each tried their best to focus on the movie itself. Arya found herself amazed at the epic soundtrack even at the first part of the film. Somehow at the back of her mind, she had the feeling that Gendry intentionally tried to keep himself silent just to give way and respect her own silence. He was giving her time to think and process her thoughts.

 

As the movie progressed to the first twenty to thirty minutes, Arya finally made the move to speak just to break the growing awkwardness in the atmosphere. “So why did you take care of Nymeria by the way?” She finally asked him, but her eyes were still fixed on the TV. “I had to. I know she feels lonely back in Winterfell without her brothers and her sister, and without you around… And she is a part of you after all.” Gendry replied cautiously. “So how was she?” Arya asked again. “Quite stubborn at times, but much bearable. She does take after its owner, you know.” He retorted, this time looking at her. Arya held his gaze as she smiled curtly. “So they say. Our dogs take after us.” She plainly said. “But I really appreciate your efforts in taking care of her even if she can be difficult at times.” She added. Gendry gave her a knowing snigger. “That I know too well. I have an expertise in difficult when I came to know you.” He winked. “Wow. I was being difficult? I never knew that. And here I thought I was already being an awesome little shit to you back then.” She told him sarcastically. “You’re still a little shit to me.” Gendry said, now smiling at her and stifling a laugh. “Oooh. Rats!” She finished with another sarcasm.

 

“My siblings never told me you had Nymeria all along. Did you all plan this up?” She asked again. “Sort of. I was the one who suggested and they have all agreed to it.” Gendry replied. “Wow. Just… wow.” Arya got speechless. “I’ve taught her a few tricks by the way, and she’s a fast learner.” Gendry told her. “No shit. Really? She never follows my instructions when I try to teach her some tricks She’s as stubborn as a bull.” Arya remarked, shaking her head in disbelief. “Like I’ve mentioned earlier, she does take after its stubborn owner.” He started to jape. Arya rolled her eyes. “I’m not that stubborn. At least not as stubborn as you. You’re just so bullheaded.” She told him, giving him a fatal glare. “Oh yeah? I may be stubborn but I think your dog likes me.” Gendry said with shining pride in his tone. “Even back in Winterfell, I noticed her always coming to stay beside me, even when you’re not around. She just follows after me almost all the time.” Gendry added. Arya furrowed her eyes at him. “Hey, you never told me that!” She spat. “Because you never asked.” Gendry reasoned out. Arya sighed in resignation as she just stayed silent in her seat, noticing Gendry smile with victory. Her mind was now planning on her silent retaliation. She needed to get back at him in some way.  

 

They focused on the scenes of the movie again, the silence growing in every minute. “Hey, I love The Smiths, too!” Arya finally spoke during the scene of Summer and Tom in the elevator where Summer was listening to The Smiths. “They’re a pretty much cool band.” He agreed. “Yeah…” She trailed off, she was now trying to do some multi-tasking –just listening to the lines in the movie as well as thinking of questions to ask Gendry that she needed answered. “So, who gets to keep Nymeria now?” She asked. “What do you suggest?” Gendry asked back. Arya bit her lip in thought then she turned to him when she had a plan. “Why not take turns watching over her every week? How’s that? She’s half yours now, you know…” She said. “Really?” Gendry asked in disbelief, an unexplainable joy forming on his face. “Yeah, really. You took good care of her for years. It’s only right that you also get to keep her.” She told him nonchalantly. “I’ve grown to love that dog, so I think that’s really great. Thanks.” He sincerely told her. “It’s good that she’s _ours_ now.” He added, smiling back at her. “ _Ours_ …” Arya muttered that word back. That word seemed to bear a weight on her for some reason and if anything, it was flattering and heart-warming. _Big word. Strong word_. “Yes, ours…” Gendry shot back, looking at her sharply. _Ours_. The word kept repeating in her head. _Gendry and I, we have something of our own now_ …

 

Just when she thought that the agreement between keeping Nymeria was set, Arya froze in her seat as she remembered something. Her heart sank again at the sudden thought. “But won’t your girlfriend mind that you’re keeping Nymeria? She might wonder why you still get to keep her while I’m already here.” She had to ask him, swallowing the bitterness back. This was plainly the main reason why she never wanted anything more to do with him as much as possible. The thought of him and Jeyne went pooling back in her thoughts and her already shattered heart tried to shred the last bits off of her whole humanity, leaving her ice cold once more and –“I never said that we were still together.” He stated plainly, cutting off her dystopic train of thoughts. This time, he was giving her a very serious look in her eyes, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. At his retort, Arya knew that the voices in her head were already feasting and doing somersaults at his response, wailing a victorious cry at the final truth. “Oh.” Was her only reaction, looking at him dumbfounded.

 

Then silence again –another deafening silence. As the movie progressed to another minute, it was Gendry’s turn to speak up this time. “How about you? Won’t your boyfriend mind that I get to keep your dog and I’m here with you alone in this apartment?” He never looked away from her the moment he started asking, still cautious of anything. It was only fitting that she also would tell him honestly the truth while looking into those eyes, and who would ever turn away from those beautiful blue eyes? “I haven’t had a boyfriend for over a year now.” Was her simple retort. Gendry managed to maintain a stolid disposition. Then silence again as another beautiful song off the movie’s soundtrack started to play. “So why did you break up?” He suddenly asked. She only flinched. Arya didn’t want to be the first one to give him the reasons for her own breakup with her first boyfriend. Because she was selfish just like that. “Why did _you_ break up?” She shot the question back at him. This time, Gendry had his eyes inattentively at the TV screen as he tried to think.

 

“We had a very big fight. And I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Was all he said. “And you gave up just like that?” Arya asked him again, raising an eyebrow at him. “Just like that.” Gendry stated. “Just like that.” Arya only repeated what he said, disbelief forming in her face. Why would he give up over a fight _just like that_? “Didn’t you love her enough to keep fighting for your relationship?” She had to ask him. She had to at least know how much he loved Jeyne to make him choose Jeyne over her. Her eyes were also on the TV but she was now inattentive of the movie, all her multi-tasking gone.

 

“I did.” His response was becoming shorter. “Then I don’t see any reason why you should give up on her just like that _if you really love her_.” Arya told him, the latter words seemed too bitter in her tongue to take. _You shouldn’t have given up on her the way you have given up on me. She was after all the reason why you gave up on me in the first place_. Her thoughts started speaking bitterly on its own accord, basking on the irony of it all. Silence followed after his short retort. She soon started to wonder if he had also given up on his past relationships with other girls just like that, as if they were just replaceable to him. Arya wondered if he was really the type of guy who doesn’t fight for the woman he loves and just give up on them just like that. Then word-vomit happened.

 

“She was threatening to destroy you.” Gendry suddenly spoke. “And I never could allow her to do that. I’d rather lose her than have her destroy you.” He added, this time she could feel him looking at her seriously. Arya’s eyes were wide in shock as she turned to him. For some reason her heart started to beat faster again. “What?” She hissed in confusion, her brows thoroughly furrowed. “What’s it got to do with me?” She asked him again as if to confirm what he just said.

 

            “It’s got to do with everything about you.” He simply retorted. Arya was speechless now, her words seemed stuck in her throat. “It’s always got to do with everything about you. She knew how I could never treat her like the way I treated you; how I could never see her the way I see you; how I could never look into her eyes the way I look at you. Somehow she knows, and she is always right because it’s all true.” Gendry confessed with all honesty and sincerity in his tone. “So she couldn’t take it anymore. She had all the right to be paranoid and jealous for all those reasons because she was after all my girlfriend at that time. It even got to the point where it was your name I’ve said over and over when I fucked her. And I wasn’t even aware that I was saying your name out loud. That was where it escalated. She got furious to the point of being hysterical. She was very clingy because she knows that I have never been over you –I never was, and she was threatened because of it. So she wants to make it to a point that she gets rightly even, so she’s threatened to destroy you for making me this way and for making her see how much I love you in all the ways possible. But Gods, I could never let her destroy you. I can’t even forgive her for having said those threats, let alone act upon it. So I had to end it all as soon as possible. She tried to let me choose between her and you, but we both know that there was never really a choosing to begin with, because even she knows that it’s always going to be you above everything else.” He told her everything like word-vomit. She could swear that he was trying to control his tears from falling because she could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

 

Arya herself was not at all sure if she could handle the truth but she tried to maintain calm as she listened to him. Her heart raced faster at the weight of his words and soon tears started forming behind her eyes as well but she bit her lip to stop them from falling. She sank on the couch as she tried to inhale a rich intake of air to absorb all his words. She fixed her eyes on the movie just so that she could be slightly distracted. She allowed a few minutes for both of them to calm their thoughts and to relieve the threat of tears from falling.

 

A few good minutes after when she was sure that they were able to regain their usual disposition, it was as if to act on her impulse and by her instinct that Arya crawled towards Gendry’s side of the couch. She grabbed a throw-pillow and placed it on his lap. Then she lied down on his lap with her head on the pillow. Gendry soon started to caress the knuckles of his hand on her cheek as if on instinct. Arya closed her eyes at the feeling of him on her skin, relishing the feeling of this kind of warmth from him that she had long missed when she had been gone.

 

“We have gone out for almost a year, Aegon and I.” Arya started. She now felt the need to somehow tell Gendry everything with truth and honesty the way he told his story to her. Gendry only remained silent as he listened to her attentively. “The first few months of our relationship went on smoothly. I literally felt like a princess, for god’s sake, a fucking princess. He was so sweet to me, sweet to the extent that it was almost always hard to believe especially for me because can you ever imagine Arya Stark being treated sweetly like a fucking princess? Even I had to puke before I could actually accept that notion. But then he gave me flowers, chocolates, and sweet nothings on random days. He said the sweetest words to me, and guess what? I fucking fell for all of it. Because for the first time in my life, someone had actually treated me and courted me like I was some proper lady like Sansa. Even if I hated being a proper lady, he made me think that it’s okay to be one for a start because that’s how girls should be treated –like a princess. At some point in my life, he had managed to let my guard down when I soon came to believe that it wasn’t so bad to be in a relationship when he has shown nothing but sweetness to me. It was as if he had proven me wrong about myself being a realist, a pragmatist and a cynic and instead, he somehow made me open my mind to what was ideal. That an ideal boyfriend like him could exist. And stupid little Arya Stark bought that kind of idea and I somehow became engulfed in the notion of idealism in our relationship.

 

“But in the process of being absorbed into his kind of idealism, I didn’t realize that I was somehow losing my own identity. In the months of being together, he started to dictate the clothes I have to wear when we go out. He told me I had to wear this dress or that skirt because I look very much like a fucking princess. I got uncomfortable at that because no guy had ever told me what I should wear. But he made me believe that he should also have a part in the decisions that I make for myself, just even with my clothes. He said that he’s the guy in the relationship and that it’s fitting enough that he makes the decisions for us. Sometimes, he doesn’t let me do the things that I can just do on my own because he said that I am a lady and I shouldn’t be doing those kinds of unladylike things. He had that patriarchal belief in him that men are stronger than women and that men and women were never equal. He was traditional when I was unconventional, but in some way, during those months being together with him, I lost myself and became submissive.

 

“Things escalated when I have noticed that he is no longer being consistent with his efforts towards me. He may still have a say about my decisions, but in the latter months, he always had an excuse not to see me often anymore, telling me he’s busy with the band, or with soccer or with schoolwork. I had to tell myself that I should understand him because he was a med student and they had loads of things to study or because even if we are together he could still have time for himself and his friends. I tried to defend him in front of my friends who were telling me that even if he’s busy, he should still be consistent with me.

 

“Then I tried to open it up to him one time. I somehow approached him in a way that made me feel like I was being myself again –I approached him the Arya Stark way, by saying the word ‘stupid’ most of the time or by cursing most of the time because I was pouring out my outrage to him. I was frustrated because he was no longer consistent, and this inconsistence made me want to long for him and chase after him. But then he didn’t the type of confrontation I did. I kind of forgot that in the months of us being together, I cursed less or I said the word ‘stupid’ lesser because he didn’t allow me any of those when I know that that’s the only way for me to express my thoughts. He said it was unladylike to curse. He’s like a fucking traditional septa if you’d ask me. Then all of a sudden, in the middle of our argument, he grabbed hold of my arms a little more than what was needed. He grabbed me so hard that it already hurt. Then he pushed me to the wall and held my face so hard that I thought he would break my jaw with just his strong hand. And he yelled curses at me in his outrage. It was not even enough, he started punching my arms that I got bruises after. And I had to tell Brea that I got them when I fell from the bed.

 

“It was so hard for me to accept how he became a monster like that. He was mad, like mad crazy, like how mad some of the Targaryens were described in history books, and it scared me. But since I thought I loved him then, I got blinded by my own feelings. I kept on pushing the notion that this was how relationships are at times with all the arguing and fighting and I tried to save it for both of us, to forgive him for what he did because he was back to being sweet and overly affectionate of me, telling me he was sorry for what had happened. I didn’t know that it was already part of an abusive cycle. We go into an argument, he becomes passive-aggressive and he dominates over me by kicking me and hitting me physically. What’s worse was he was abusing me emotionally and psychologically. The only consolation I got from it was the fact that he never abused me sexually because I never sleep in his place and he doesn’t sleep in my place. He knew the words to tell to me to make me fall and crumble into the depths and he was overly controlling over me.

 

“I never told Brea or my other friends about this because they might interfere and ruin everything. I became the dumbest person I’ve ever known. I completely lost myself. I became no one to that extent, forgetting who I really was and forgetting that I am Arya Stark and Arya Stark is not like this. I lost all the ideologies I’ve been trying to uphold and keep over the years in King’s Landing. It was as if the physical and emotional pain he had inflicted on me was not yet even enough for me because I was still stupid as fuck when I forgive him over and over.

 

“Then one time, in the desperation to reconcile with him, I went to his apartment despite his constant reminder not to go there, and then that’s where it hit me. Reality sunk in and the ideal world that he built in my head came crashing right through me, hitting me hard, and waking me up from that unrealistic dream. Right on his bedroom, I saw him fucking some other girl on his bed, with the girl on top of him, moaning and screaming out his name loud enough for me to hear. I stood there shocked and speechless until they both saw me. My tears have long gone cold, so I didn’t shed a single tear when I saw them. At that moment, I just felt numb and cold. Aegon tried to talk to me telling me that he was sorry and that it was normal for guys to cheat because well, he says it’s the nature of guys to cheat. But I’ve just had enough of his shit and his stupid logic and reasoning. I have woken up from that nightmare and I wasn’t planning on getting back. So I finally gave him what he deserved for all his sexist pride –I gave him a black-eye by punching him right in that pretty face of his. Oh, how much that felt so good to me. Then when I saw that it wasn’t enough even enough, I bloody kicked him in the balls until he could no longer stand up to catch up with me. Shit that was epic. Real fucking epic that Brea fell off her seat the moment I told her what I did.

 

“Then one day, I just woke up feeling numb and cold and indifferent, just devoid of any feeling or human emotion, not even for hatred nor for love. Darkness consumed me but I still continued to live as if the demons were not growing inside me. It was then that I soon came to realize that I can just live on my own without any man to complete my life. I rediscovered my existence and my self-worth. I regained myself despite my darker and colder side now, building a huge fortress of defenses inside me. I didn’t give a fuck anymore, I stopped chasing people who never wanted me and then I felt happy. Just happy to be by myself, realizing there’s so much more that I can do without any man behind me.” Came Arya’s long story. “And I realized that I’m no princess. I never was. Then I told myself, why be a princess when you can be a queen? So I became the queen of my own world. A queen is still a queen even without a king.” She added, smiling up at him. It wasn’t even a sweet smile. It was a smile of pure, all-consuming darkness that she has come to know. This time, her tears refused to fall. Gendry only stared at her with a mixture of shock, pain, hurt and pity on his face. But Arya Stark does not need pity.

 

Gendry swallowed the lump on his throat. “Arya...” He trailed off, finding himself speechless but he looked at her worriedly. “Gendry, don’t. I don’t need anyone’s sympathy. What happened, happened. It’s over now.” She told him as she rose up from his lap to stretch. She was now sitting beside him on the couch, her eyes were back on the TV and was surprised that the movie was still going on. Arya left Gendry to his thoughts by remaining silent on her seat.

 

Then suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her small frame tightly, inhaling in the scent from her hair. “I should have taken you away from him the moment I saw you in Braavos.” He suddenly told her, his voice full of regret. It has been a long time since she felt this safe under his arms and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him as well, feeling the fastest beats of his heart on his chest. “Why didn’t you?” She soon asked. “Because I saw that you were already happy. And I’ve always thought that you were happy with him.” Gendry whispered. “Why did you go to Braavos by the way? You never answered that question.” Arya felt the need to ask again. “I went there for you, Arya –to tell you how sorry I was and to tell you how much you still mean to me. But I guess I got too late again when I saw you with him. That was the time you told Brea that you’re already in a relationship.” _Shit. Fuck the ironies of life_. Arya cursed in her thoughts. She broke off from his tight embrace so that she could look at him.

 

“You flew all the way from King’s Landing and across the globe to Braavos just to come to me?” She asked him with disbelief etched on her face. She just had to be sure. Gendry held her face with his hands, inching closer to her. “Yes, Arya. Just for you.” He whispered with tenderness in his voice, his watery blue gaze searching for hers. But Arya’s face only remained empty, blank and devoid of any emotion as something dark and uncharted stirred within her.

 

Then Arya could not breathe all of a sudden. Her arms fidgeted under his hold and her heart was doing its abnormal beating once again but this time it was something out of fear, and she was now trying to gasp for air, hear breathing becoming erratic. She needed the autonomic responses in her body to stop, she needed to do something to distract herself from Gendry’s tender words, because those words would only take her away from her rational thoughts and bring her back to helplessness all over again.

 

 “Gendry…” She trailed off, trying to rack her brain for the right words to say but she just couldn’t find any fitting words. She just couldn’t accept him back into her life just yet, not after all the things that he has done to fuck things up. _But he told you everything already. He still loves you after all these years._ Her voices screamed at her. _Why are you holding back, Arya Stark? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you deprive yourself of the happiness you could have with him?_ Her voices continued to reverberate in her thoughts. _I can be happy by myself. I don’t need someone just to make me happy._ Her rational mind reasoned out. _Liar! Liar! Liar! You love him! You still do!_ Her voices kept shouting, wailing, calling out for her to get out from her darkness. Until suddenly…

 

The doorbell rang. It woke her up from her berserk train of thoughts. “I’ll go get it.” She said breathlessly, standing up immediately to stay away from his hold as much as possible and walked her way towards the door. Arya was surprised to see Sansa with Myrcella unexpectedly and magically arrive at the doorstep when she opened the door, bringing in some popcorn and more food from the paper bag they were holding. Jon might have texted them to visit her knowing that she would be alone in the house, but somehow Arya had a feeling in her guts that Jon would somehow know that Gendry was also visiting so he had to have the most fucking brilliant idea to tell Sansa to keep her company. Talk about being the protective older brother.

 

So the rest of the day was spent with another round of boring romantic movie marathons with the four of them inside Jon and Ygritte’s apartment with Arya and Gendry left hanging from their growing sexual tension.

 

In the week that followed, Arya had still been nothing but civil towards Gendry most especially in the office despite the deep conversation they just shared over the weekend. She still could not bring herself to warm up to him after every little thing he had done to patch things up. Moreover, it was still hard for the darkness within her to accept that the ice engulfing her heart was somehow melting to the warmth he made her feel. But she had been trying really hard to reconsider him so in her best effort, she slowly allowed herself to rediscover the existence of their friendship one step at a time.

 

On the Sunday of that week, since it was Gendry’s turn to take care of Nymeria, Arya decided on bringing her dog over his apartment. As she stood frozen in her tracks at the towering building of his penthouse apartment, it was there that it dawned on her how she ran away from his sight four years ago after seeing him with Jeyne, the person who had threatened to destroy her completely.

 

She could still remember how she told him about how sure she was with her feelings for him and how he kissed him right after only to realize that he just fucked it all up by fucking someone else instead. Darkness soon loomed over her like an only friend. Looking at the topmost part of the building where his place was, Arya savored the pain she had felt on that dreaded day, the rain drenching her, soaking her all throughout. She thought she could do it this time but now she wasn’t even sure. The pain seemed so fresh to her right now. It was like her wounds were opening up again and fresh new crimson blood was oozing out, tainted with darkness and loathing.

 

She fought to keep her hands from trembling as she tried to do some deep breathing from the expense of the painful memories flashing right before her. She reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed his number. Arya knew she had to call him to keep herself calm. She can’t get inside the building by herself now, not when her memories can’t stop itself from flooding, so she resorted to just calling him so that he could get Nymeria from the lobby.

 

Gendry answered on the other line. “I’m outside the building of your apartment. You can get Nymeria from here.” Arya told him, controlling her voice from shaking. “I’ll be right there.” Came Gendry’s voice on the other line. She was surprised that he didn’t ask her a lot of questions including the reason why she refused to get inside the building. He just did as she bid and in a few minutes, he was already there right in front of her.

 

“Hey.” He greeted her warmly then he bent down to Nymeria to stroke her head and her fur. “Hey there, girl. I’ve missed you.” He told Nymeria tenderly. Nymeria wagged her tail happily at him while barking in response. Then right after he stood up, he extended his hand to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. “Come. Let’s go inside.” He said. Arya looked at him for a few seconds, feeling hesitant. But then she saw how sincere Gendry’s blue eyes were so she accepted his hand and he held her firmly as if he was afraid to let go of her. Nymeria followed behind them happily as they entered the building.

 

They both stood before Gendry’s front door. Arya only stared at it with horror on her face as her thoughts tried to battle with the saddest memories from flashing in her mind. “Arya? Are you okay?” Gendry asked with concern, tugging her hand as he was still holding it. “Yes.” She lied, her voice very faint. “Come on.” He told her motioning to move closer as he slowly opened the door.

 

Arya was surprised at what her eyes saw next. Gendry’s penthouse apartment looked totally different from the last time she had been inside four years ago. Her eyes roamed around the place, staring at the simple yet beautiful interior design of his house. It was just like her apartment back in Braavos, only bigger. The tropical feeling of his apartment made her feel like she was back in her safest place once again. She closed her eyes to savor the memories of Braavos engulfing her.

 

“Do you like it so far?” Gendry whispered in her ear. Arya nodded, smiling as her eyes were still closed. “This is perfect.” She replied. “I had this place redesigned after I went to your apartment in Braavos with Brea. I just fell in love with the simplicity of the design.” He told her. Arya opened her eyes at his statement, looking at him and finding the right words to say but they got caught up again.

 

On the corner of her eye, Nymeria was comfortably snuggling in the comforts of her own covers in the living room. It was heart-warming how Gendry had put a bed for Nymeria to sleep. Her dog’s eyes were now closed and she was already in slumber. Gendry turned to look at where she was looking. “I had a spot placed for Nymeria’s bed as well, as you can see. But most of the time she just goes in and jumps into my bed with me while I sleep. So I just sleep with her and wake up with her.” He told her. Arya only smiled at him gratefully then she continued to walk further into his apartment to marvel at his newly-designed place.

 

“Have a seat in the living room. I just cooked pasta. I’ll bring it right over. We can watch a movie if you like.” Gendry told her, shouting from the kitchen. As soon as Arya was done with her observations in his place, she walked towards the kitchen where he was preparing their meal. “I want to watch 500 Days of Summer again. Do you have a copy of it? There were some parts in the movie that I’ve missed the first time.” She told him. “As my lady commands.” He said, mocking a bow before her. Arya rolled her eyes at him playfully. “Shut up, stupid.” She spat. She was surprised at her sudden change of mood, forgetting about the darkness within her.

 

            They were sitting on the wooden floor eating their plates of Gendry’s special pasta watching 500 Days of Summer again.  “You somehow remind me of Summer in that movie by the way.” Gendry suddenly spoke after swallowing the spaghetti in his mouth. “How so?” Arya asked, as she twirled her fork around the pasta. “When she said ‘Relationships are messy and feelings get hurt. Who needs that?’ it somehow led me to thinking of you back when you were still in high school and how you do not romanticize love the way other girls do. And then I was thinking maybe that was your reason, because they are indeed messy and it does hurt you. Sometimes you have her aura too, although she’s quite calmer compared to your sudden fits of rage.” Gendry explained as he was fondly looking at her with his smile. Arya only furrowed her brows at him, still unable to believe what he just said. “But hey, you both have good taste of music.” He winked.

 

“I somehow get the feeling that you’ve seen this movie for a million times already.” Arya stated. Gendry let out a soft sigh. “Yeah. I’ve seen this movie a few times before.” He replied, leaning his back on the foot of the couch as he stretched himself. “We may somehow share the same belief about not romanticizing love in the first part of the movie… But unlike her, I woke up one day realizing that I was very sure of my feelings towards the person I have learned to love at that moment…” She suddenly said. She was not sure why it just went out of her mouth unbidden but she just said it. “But I regret how I didn’t openly acknowledge this feeling right away, not until everything became too late and our lives got fucked up real bad.” Arya said, heaving out a sigh, her eyes turning sad and distant. Silence fell over them again. Awkward, brooding silence.

 

“It has always been you all these years, you know. Every fabric of my being, just everything has that little mark of you in me like a perfume leaving out its trails, only your mark doesn’t seem to fade away. It’s always constant, always imprinted and always there. And that’s what I’m afraid of. I’m afraid of losing you again because if that does happen, then I would completely be losing myself as well.” He told her. He pulled her face closer to his as he intently looked into her grey eyes, his hand cupping one side of her face. Arya got lost in his eyes once more but her entire system was waging a silent battle between her rational mind and her feelings. She bit her lip at the sight of him right before her, his scent engulfing her. As he was about to inch his way towards kissing her, and her waiting for his lips to meet with hers, Arya’s phone suddenly rang.

 

Arya picked up her phone and answered it. “Yes?” She asked rather irritably. Somehow it got on her nerves that they were interrupted. But a part of her mind was thankful that they were interrupted or else she would lose it again and fall back into him once more. But her voices were screaming ‘Liar!’ at her over and over. “Arya, where are you? Are you having lunch with us?” Came Jon’s voice on the other line. “I’m at Gendry’s to send Nymeria over for the week, and we already had lunch, Jon.” She replied, her voice strained. As soon as she finished Jon’s call, she gathered the plates from the center table of Gendry’s living room and headed straight to the kitchen to do her part with the dishes like she always did, leaving Gendry with the TV.

 

Just as soon as she finished washing the last plate, she felt his arms snake around her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his chest radiating that familiar furnace-like heat on her back. He buried his nose on her neck and he inhaled in her scent. “Arya, I’m so sorry for everything that had happened. I know I totally fucked up. All I want right now is just to start over again with you. Let’s just be Arya and Gendry all over again.” He whispered, his breath making her shiver and tremble.

 

Arya turned to face him, her longing eyes looking at him. He caressed his knuckles on her cheeks and she closed her eyes on instinct while his other hand was still wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes once more but this time, the expression on her face was different. Her heart was not sure if it could take another beating of this madness slowly seeping back into her, that certain madness in love that gives her delayed breathing at the overwhelming feeling caused by another person, or that other kind of madness that would engulf in her in an all-consuming fury and rage. She was being her cold, distant, stone-hearted self once again, full of fear, uncertainty, loathing, hesitation and anger. _Darkness_. Her voices echoed. It’s beginning to consume her once again. _Don’t let the darkness devour you_. The voices in her head whispered. There is always some madness in love. But there is also always reason in madness.* She remembered those words of Friedrich Nietzsche. Those words that would keep her from jumping into the unknown waters of lunacy. _Reason_.

 

“Why are you hesitating, Arya?” Gendry asked, breaking her train of thoughts. “I know you still love me. I can feel it. I can see it. Your eyes never lie. Let’s make this happen before this fucks us up all over again.” He continued. Then he whispered on her skin. “Let me love you.” Arya placed her hands on his chest as if to make her hands a barrier from consuming her with his love. “Gendry… I…” She found her tongue stuck in her throat. This was the kind of confrontation she had been avoiding all her life. “Please know that I still feel the same way for you… but…” She continued but Gendry was already able to comprehend the kind of hesitation she was implying. “See this is where we are different. Because I was never doubtful of loving you, Arya. I was never ashamed nor uncertain for once of my feelings for you.” He told her, releasing his hold from her completely. This is it. She finally had to be honest with herself for once or else she would lose him again for good.

 

“Please give me time to absorb all that you have said. This is… it’s too much for me to handle at the moment. I don’t know how to deal with this thing honestly.” She confessed, blushing badly at her statement as she refused to look into his piercing eyes. Gendry heaved a sigh of relief and gave her an affectionate smile. “Let’s take it slow then.” He told her, tugging her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “But for now, let’s go back to before we were interrupted by your big brother. I swear, Arya, I’m going to fucking kill him if he interrupts us again.” He said, giving her a knowing smirk as he bent down to move his face closer to her. With parted lips, Arya was ready to welcome his lips into hers.   _About fucking time._ Her voices screamed. _This is it._ Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang this time.

 

“Oh come on! This can’t be fucking serious right?” Gendry cursed as he turned his head towards the door. “I’ll just go check who’s at the door, okay?” He told her affectionately. Arya only nodded her head as she tried to stifle a laugh. She was amused at how he was so furious at the thought of being interrupted again. Gendry placed a soft and chaste kiss on her forehead before he went to the door. Arya on the other hand went back to the living room where the movie was still playing.

 

They were both surprised to see Renly and Loras at his door, bringing in some beer and chips. “Hi there, nephew! Mind if we crash over? We basically can’t stay in our apartment right now because Margaery and her friends are throwing a lunch party and we hate just her snobby group of friends.” Renly greeted, handing him the cans of beer. “More like a slutty bitchy party to me if you’d ask me.” Loras interjected, feeling equally as annoyed as Gendry but for different reasons. “Uncle… Loras.” Gendry greeted with clenched teeth. As soon as they came inside, they were surprised to see Arya in the living room.

 

“Hey, Arya! Didn’t know you were here. Good to see you.” Renly greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Arya beamed at them sheepishly as she invited them to sit on the couch. “What’s with my nephew’s sour mood today?” Renly asked Arya as Gendry sat on the other couch, seething silently on his seat. Arya shrugged her shoulders playfully as she gave them a smirk. “You ask him. I don’t know why he’s feeling all rancorous all of a sudden. Poor thing.” Arya retorted sardonically, giving Gendry a triumphant sinister smirk. _Not today_. Her rational mind told her. _Not today._

 

In the following week at the office, Gendry had somehow kept his word about them taking things slow. Of course Arya wouldn’t want to be making out with Gendry inside his office or her office just so that they can continue what they have started that Sunday at his apartment. Of course it would never be proper, especially that she is working with him on a project under the premises of one of the biggest companies in Westeros. Making out with her ex-best friend who happens to be he super attractive son of the owner would be a total scandal not only to her but to her family and whole company as well. But Gendry was stubbornness personified and he never missed a single chance to keep sending her emails from time to time just to get to her nerves.

 

One Friday evening, she received another email from him but this time, the air in his message was different. It was more daring and bold and everything that would describe Gendry as a complete sexy god showered by the seven gods to her. She had been absorbed by rendering her designs on the drafting paper with her watercolor and brushes the whole day and by the afternoon doing some computer-aided designs that she didn’t even notice the time. It was already almost eight in the evening when he received the email from Gendry.

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

I hope you are not having a hard time finishing up your designs for our project because I’ve noticed that you’re still working until now. It’s almost late. Do you need anything?

 

Sincerely,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

How nice of you to grace me with your kind presence.

No, I won’t be needing anything as of the moment, only your obedient silence while I work on my designs here in my desk.

And I won’t really mind if it’s getting late. I can manage to go home by myself.

 

Thanks but no thanks.

 

Respectfully,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

 

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

So are you telling me to shut up then? Is that it?

 

Utterly furious about you,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

Yes, stupid.

If that’s what you wish to call it.

So shut up now. Or you can just bloody go home if you want to instead of pestering me.

 

Sincerely not caring if you’re utterly furious,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

Then shut me up.

With your mouth.

On my lips.

That would be the only time I would shut up.

 

Sincerely,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

            The moment Arya read his reply. Her mouth flew open and her eyes almost bulged out from her sockets. She could feel the beginnings of a blush forming on her cheeks and her breath hitched suddenly. She bit her lip to control herself. It was just too intense. He was too intense.

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

ATTENTION: THIS EMAIL THREAD IS NOW BEING LOGGED.

 

Okay, thanks, bye,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

No, it isn’t. I had the IT specifically remove the log from our thread.

Still waiting for you to shut me up with your mouth since it was your fault you were being very hesitant at first.

I know you’ve been dying to do it.

 

Sincerely,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

I wasn’t. I’m not desperate. Mind you.

Please stop bugging me now. If you so need something from me, then why don’t you just come into my office personally instead of interrupting me with my work from the computer?!

 

Thanks for wasting my time. And fuck you, stupid.

(There. Since you said that this email thread is not being logged. So yeah, fuck you).

 

Respectfully,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

Impressive. I was only asking you to shut me up with your mouth, and now you want to fuck me now?

I would love to do that with you on top of your desk.

I could come into your office now personally instead of interrupting you from your work on your nerdy computer.

I’ll be there in a few.

 

See you.

 

Sincerely,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

Stop joking, you stupid. It’s not even funny.

And as if I would really know what happens when that happens.

I wouldn’t even know if that’s possible on the desk. Gods!

Off to finishing my work now.

 

And for the record, this is an awesome computer!

 

Respectfully,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

Wait, so you’re telling me you haven’t actually done it on the desk? For true?

That seems impossible.

 

Anyway, it’s getting really late. You’ve been working the whole day now. You can actually finish that next week, you know.

 

Want to grab some dinner?

 

Sincerely,

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

 

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Mr. Baratheon,

 

I enjoy my work so much. I can go home later.

What I’m telling is, I haven’t really done it. Period.

 

Really, Gendry, I’ll be fine. You can go ahead if you want to.

Thanks for the invite to dinner but I’m going to have to pass for tonight.

 

Thanks,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

Sent from Windows Mail

 

 

Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>

To: Arya Lyanna Stark

Subject: RE: Hello

 

Miss Stark,

 

Alright then.

I’ll just go ahead.

Please stay safe and tell me when you get home.

 

Take care, Arya.

 

Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises

 

            Arya heaved a sigh the moment their email spree finally ended. Some thirty to forty-five minutes later, when she knew that Gendry would already be out of the office, she carefully closed and turned off her laptop and started arranging back her things to its proper place. Somehow she didn’t feel like seeing Gendry that day for reasons still unknown to her. Maybe she was still afraid because she is very much head over heels for him and she may not be able to control herself any longer. The other part of her was still much afraid of getting back to all the feelings of hurt she had felt before. Checking her office one more time for any unwanted clutter that she may have forgotten, she grabbed her black vintage hand bag, turned off the lights and headed straight towards the elevator.

 

            While waiting for the elevator, she noticed that the whole floor was now deserted, even the in reception area. It was her first time staying late in the office and she never realized that it would be this quiet and dark when no one is else is around.

 

            The elevator dinged and it finally opened on her floor. No one was inside it. She got in to the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Arya was leaning on the wall facing the closed elevator door, her arms across her chest and tapping her fingers on her arms uncontrollably. Her eyes were just constantly fixed on the elevator floor buttons, waiting for it to move to the ground floor already. She was literally starving because the last time she ate was still during lunch time. Then suddenly, the elevator stopped on the 38th floor.

 

            In that moment, it was as if she was transported into some horrific psycho-thriller movie when the elevator door opened in a dramatically slower fashion. Well to her it seemed like time has been a bit slower in the past few minutes. Then her eyes widened in shock as she saw the face of the person waiting to get inside with her. _Fuck my life_. She cursed as she froze in place, her eyes wide in shock. “Miss Stark.” Came Gendry’s deep and low voice as he looked at her with a smug grin on his face. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat as she tried to gather herself and keep herself from falling apart right in front of him, then she gave him a firm nod. “Mr. Baratheon.” She greeted back, feigning indifference.

 

“Thought you already left.” She added, her voice calm but cautious. Gendry stood just right beside her, dangerously close. “I had some last minute errands my father has told me to do.” He replied, leaning closer to her ear. She could swear that the elevator was going down very slowly this time when all she wanted was for it to reach the bottom floor immediately. “Playing the part of being the good and responsible son, are we?” She stated rather indignantly. “Yes, I’m very good and responsible, Miss Stark.” He whispered, eyeing her intently. Arya only looked away from him, half-rolling her eyes. When she had her eyes finally fixed back on the elevator floor buttons, she made sure to keep looking at them until her eyeballs will pop out.

 

Then as if by habit and partly instinct, she began to bite her lip from time to time just so she could have something to distract herself with. “Stop doing that.” Gendry suddenly ordered. “Stop what?” She hissed in annoyance, raising her eyebrows as she was looking at him through the reflection in the elevator door. “Biting your lip. Just stop it.” He retorted. “Why? You were never bothered by it before. Why are you bothered by it now?” She asked indignantly. “Because it’s distracting me now.” He confessed, looking at her intently and hungrily this time through the reflection on the elevator. “Oh, don’t be stupid, stupid.” She spat. “You know that it’s all just a state of mind. It’s all in the head and you can just bloody control yourself if you get fucking distracted by it. And I can bloody bite my lips as I please anytime I want!” She added, rolling her eyes at him again. “Just stop doing that. I’m warning you.” He warned her. “Or else what? Stop being such a stupid ass.” She told him without falter. “Shut up.” Gendry hissed.

 

Then he took out his phone from his pocket, dialed a number from his contact list and put his phone on his ear. “Turn off the security cameras. Right now. Don’t turn it back on until I tell you so. Understood?” She heard him order with authority to whoever the personnel was in charge of security that night. _Why the fuck would this stupid bull want the security cameras be turned off inside their fucking building?_ Came her question in her thoughts. “Stupid.” Arya muttered irritably at him. She only scoffed and rolled her eyes again in annoyance as she continued to bite her lip, this time just to get the satisfaction of annoying Gendry to the greatest extent.

 

            Then suddenly, she noticed Gendry puffing out a huge sigh right beside her. “Fuck it.” He muttered as he moved away from her and hastily walked towards the elevator buttons, pressing the emergency stop button so hard. The elevator stopped right that instant. _Now what?_ She whined. His next move surprised her to the highest exponential level when he lunged at her, grabbed her face and started kissing her. Inside the fucking elevator of all places. No wonder he had the security cameras turned off. He then pinned her to the metal walls as he lifted her hands above her head and kissed her harder this time, his tongue now savoring the warmth of her mouth. Arya gave a soft moan of pleasure at his kiss and she couldn’t help but give in to the sweet taste of his mouth. She closed her eyes and seemed to relax as she slowly pulled her hands down only to circle it around his neck. Gendry on the other hand continued to kiss her and ravage her lips insatiably as he cupped her ass with both his hands and lifted her up easily from the floor. He made her wrap her legs around his waist, lifting up her already short skirt and at the same time and showing her creamy white thighs.

 

            Gendry grabbed the side of one of her thighs and made a firm grasp on it as if he was holding on to dear life. She could feel how much he wanted her with his kiss and his touch. Arya continued to moan and whimper in pleasure as she started raking her fingers on his long black hair, messing up his tied up bun updo and making him groan in pleasure, just like how she saw him in the gym. But this time, he was already groaning because of her. Then Gendry’s mouth traveled from her mouth down to her neck, grazing and kissing it with his lips. She could feel the sensation of his beard on her neck, on her collarbone, on her most delicate pulse points, tickling her and making her more breathless. Gods how she loved that beard of his.

 

            She could feel Gendry’s tongue licking her neck hungrily then alternating it with nibbling and sucking it. _Shit_. It felt so good, she never wanted him to stop. Her mouth elicited a few more moans at the feeling of him on her neck. It was heavenly enough to make her panties soaked. He made continued thrusts in her, feeling his erection bulging from his pants and moaning at the thought of him inside her. Then after Gendry had a fill of her neck, he came crashing his lips back to her mouth and kissing her with more fervor this time, drawing out his tongue for her to suck on it.

 

            Kissing him was the best part of her day today, she knew. Gendry soon made his kiss gentler as he continued to savor her mouth and soon ended it by giving her a soft brush on her lips. It both left them panting and gasping for air. “Gods, Arya, you don’t know how much I badly want you right now.” He whispered in between his breath. “I’ve always wanted you, needed you.” He continued. Arya only stared at him with hooded eyes, her lips swollen and still parted as she tried to draw some air for her breathing to stabilize. Her hands were still clutching his neck and her legs were still wrapped around his waist. “Stay with me tonight, Arya.” He whispered again, his piercing blue eyes looking unfalteringly at her. Then as he inhaled in her scent from her neck, she knew she was lost in the power of his love surrounding her.

 

_*Thus Spoke Zarathustra by Friedrich Nietzsche; Part I, Chapter 7, "Vom Lesen und Schreiben"/"On Reading and Writing"_


	17. Love is a Verb Here in My Room (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of darkness, long conversations, rediscoveries and smut.

__

“Stay with me tonight, please.” Gendry pleaded once more in a gentle whisper in between his continued kisses on her neck. His body was still pinning hers to the elevator wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. Arya continued to make pleasurable whimpers at the feel of his gentle lips and tongue on her pulse points. Gendry brought his eyes back to her and looked at her endearingly as he was waiting for her answer. Arya was caught up again by her stupid tongue stuck in her stupid throat. Why does he always have to make her so speechless?

 

And there it was again, the never ending silent battle between her voices and her wits, making her always too indecisive right in front of him. She needed to think. Quick. “Uhm… like a slumber party, right?” She had to ask because she wasn’t too sure if what he meant with his question was something else, something more –something she hasn’t done before, and she didn’t want to make any assumptions right away because that was always how she looked at things, always playing safe. She bit her lip as she looked at him innocently. Gendry smiled at her and cupped her face. “Yes, I’d love that. Anything would do as long as you’ll stay with me tonight.” He whispered, letting go of her as she stood up to straighten herself and her hiked-up skirt.

 

After composing herself, she looked at him right in the eyes and gave him an uncertain smile. “Alright. That seems fine to me.” She finally said, picking up her bag on the floor. Gendry also took some time to fix his disheveled state in the mirror, most especially his hair that she had managed to ravage mercilessly with her fingers, and now when she came to think of it, she couldn’t quite believe that her fingers had managed to mess up his hair on its own accord. As soon as the elevator started running again, her stomach pathetically chose this time to grumble and growl like an angry animal. “Shit.” Arya cursed under her breath, feeling rightly embarrassed, her face flushed to the highest level. Gendry looked at her, giving out a small laugh. “We definitely have to grab some dinner. Do you want to do some take out and eat at my place? Or would you rather we eat in some restaurant or fast food?” He asked her.

 

Gods she was hungry, like really fucking hungry that she could eat a whole cow by herself had she the chance. “Eat somewhere and then do some Taco Bell take out after. I’d kill for a whole plate of those special ribs from Surfin’ Ribs and a whole bowl of mashed potato and some lemonade. So we have to eat there as well.” Arya told him, her eyes glinting with the images of the ribs in her thoughts, the corners of her mouth starting to water. This time, Gendry burst out laughing mockingly so hard at her like he used to. “No shit! You’re still a pig, Arya! I can’t even finish a whole bowl of mashed potatoes by myself.” He said in between his laughter. “Shut up, stupid. I bet you could even finish a whole bucket of chicken for all I care. Stop being the modest one. It’s not helping.” She glowered at him, rolling her eyes. He just put an arm around her playfully, pulling her closer to him. “Alright then. Surfin’ Ribs dine in and Taco Bell take out it is.” He said, smiling and placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

 

They walked towards the parking lot before Gendry stopped in his tracks. “Wait, did you drive a car to the office today?” He suddenly asked. Arya shook her head. She had been doing public transportation days after she started working in the office because Jon’s place was just near and she found that it would be better if she saves fuel consumption. Besides, she doesn’t own a car of her own yet and didn’t want to be somehow indebted into borrowing Jon’s car most of the time. More importantly, she can no longer trust her vision while driving even with her contacts or glasses on, especially at night.

 

“So how do you get to the office when you’re not driving a car?” Gendry soon asked as they continued walking along the parking lot to his car. Arya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “I ride the subway train obviously.” She replied plainly. Gendry narrowed his eyes at her. “Why aren’t you bringing one of your brother’s cars? Snow has a million cars in his garage for crying out loud.” He chided. “You know that I’m a bad driver. I could fill up his trunk with my over speeding tickets.” She told him as an excuse because she really didn’t want anyone finding out about her bad eyesight yet. If she could, she would have even made a blood compact with Brea not to tell anyone when she found out about it years ago. Arya just didn’t want her family making a big fuss out of it and then the next thing she knows, they’ll push her for some stupid eye surgery or something that she really does not need just to get her vision back. Jesus Christ. “Oh yeah? I don’t really believe that excuse, you know. I wonder what’s got you so afraid of driving now…” He told her incredulously, eyeing her with that suspicious look on his face. A loud sigh echoed through the parking lot. “The monsters in the dark got me so afraid, I want to shit my pants out.” She replied with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

 

They both stopped right in front of his familiar old black Mitsubishi Evo parked on the far end of the parking lot. Their little argument seemed forgotten the moment Arya stood right in front of his car. She was amazed at how Gendry never changed cars even after he graduated and became a mechanical engineer. He could have bought another newer, more luxurious car with his money, but he never did. It was still down to the humble but reliably fast Evo that he has had ever since she knew him. This mere fact was evidence enough of how down-to-earth this man was even until now. Most especially now that he was already the second-most powerful man in the company owned by his father.

 

Arya studied his car in awe. It still looked shiny and well taken care of. “Wow… I can’t believe you’re still using this after all these years.” She told him. Gendry looked at his car with pride and then at her. “It’s still working and good. I don’t see any reason why I should buy a new one.” He told her. Then his next move surprised her, but it was the kind of surprise that made her feel dreadful. He handed his car keys to her after unlocking his car doors and smiled widely. “You can drive from here to Surfin’ Ribs if you like. We can take turns driving, just like the old times.” He said. Arya looked at him, suddenly becoming uneasy. She was wearing her contacts at work, thank the gods, but it’s fucking night time and she’s a blind man in the road at night.

 

“Uh, no thanks. I’m fine in the passenger seat really.” She immediately declined. Gendry only shrugged in defeat. “Fine. If my lady says so. As my lady commands.” He said mockingly earning him a stomp on his foot courtesy of Arya, which was a new move by the way. Her small punches and pushes have already gotten very predictable so she opted for a different one this time. “Ow!” Gendry winced in pain, legs slightly bent and his hands on his knees as he tried to hold himself. “Little shit.” He gritted his teeth, glaring at her. Arya gave him a sinister grin as she scooted towards the door of the passenger seat. “So they say. I am your worst nightmare.” She told him smugly then she hopped in to the car right before him.

 

Right after a hearty meal of ribs, mashed potatoes and lemonade at Surfin’ Ribs and buying some take out from Taco Bell, they headed straight to Gendry’s apartment where Nymeria was waiting eagerly. Arya came to hug her dog excitedly the moment she heard Nymeria barking as soon as they got inside Gendry’s penthouse apartment. It was such a relief that they have finally arrived because the air inside the car during the drive home was terribly awkward. This started when they both fell silent after a few random conversations. It was remarkable how a platonic conversation about anything would suddenly progress to somewhat dealing with their unresolved sexual tension. The AC inside the car suddenly felt ridiculously cold to her, making the hairs on her arms and legs stand. Her clothes composed of a white satin button-down top and short pencil skirt added to the messy bun she made to her hair suddenly felt inadequate with the dropping temperature inside his car earlier.

 

“You can borrow any shirt from my closet if you want to.” Gendry offered as he walked his way towards the kitchen to put the take-out food on the kitchen island counter. “Alright. But I’ll go take a shower first.” She said, walking towards his room. She slowly opened the door to his room and the moment she turned on the lights, her breath was taken away at the marvelous view before her. Gendry’s room totally looked different –or at least the furniture like the bed and the couch were different. The walls were also painted plain white and it still had that tropical Braavosi feeling to it just like her old apartment. The designs were simple and minimalistic yet very elegant. Her eyes were still traveling across the room as she stood frozen in place when she felt Gendry’s muscled arms circling around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

“How do you like it?” He asked her in a whisper. Her neck made an instinctive tilt to the other side as she felt his hot breath seeping through her skin. “It’s breathtaking, Gendry.” She replied, smiling contently. Gendry trailed soft kisses on her neck this time, his beard tickling her. Arya closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of his lips back on her neck. It felt like a million years already when they made out in the elevator just a couple of hours ago and she was longing for the warmth of his lips again.

 

Before she could lose herself once more under his spell, she opened her eyes and started to move away from him. “I’ll be right back. I’m taking a shower and I’m stealing one of your shirts right after.” She said without looking at him, because doing so would only change her mind and run back into his arms. “I’m going inside with you.” He said, but his tone was playful. Arya turned back to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “No, you won’t! Stay here and go fuck yourself, stupid.” She growled. Gendry only laughed at her sinisterly. “I’d rather fuck you.” He teased, looking at her with that hungry and dangerous look in his eyes. Arya was taken aback at his brazenness but she managed to keep her cool. “Ha! Funny. But I’m not buying it. Laters!” She finally said as she hurriedly walked towards his bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it securely. Her heart was racing for no particular reason.

 

Even if the shampoo and shower gel were already washed off entirely from her body, Arya refused to get out of the shower and just decided to bask under its warm waters for a few more minutes. Her thoughts were lost in the web of uncertainty dwelling about in the deepest corners of her brain. Somehow there was a feeling of dread threatening to destroy the barrier she had kept for so long, the barrier she had made to conceal her deepest desires for him. Her insides were telling her to learn to acknowledge her true feelings for once but her rationality was playing its part as the antagonist to the whole situation, keeping herself guarded and non-complacent.

 

_Would I be that willing to give my virginity away even to the guy I love? Is this going to be really all worth it? I’ve kept myself intact for long and this whole new feeling scares me…_ She told herself. Her rational mind was trying to weigh things at the moment. She closed her eyes as she hugged herself. _What if I’m not good enough for him? Surely he’s fucked a lot of girls out there, prettier girls, girls who fuck better than me_. Her mind was starting to think of what-ifs. It was a battle of her rational mind and her feelings. _Just fuck it. You’re fucking Arya Stark for god’s sake! Virgin queen extraordinaire nonetheless but you’re still as wild as the North_. Came the affirmation she heard from her voices. They were indeed making some sort of stupid merriment inside her head, screaming for joy about the fact that she finally decided to stay the night with him, knowing that anything can happen.

 

Arya finally got out of the shower, her long hair kept in a very messy bun just like what she always does especially that her dark brown hair was now down to her waist. She never bothered about combing her hair. She only does that when she has a comb and when she actually remembers about combing her long tresses. Aside from that, only Brea would see her with her hair let down in their apartment. She had found it a queer habit but when she’s out of the house, she always finds herself tying her hair up or keeping it in a messy bun.

 

Arya had also managed to rummage into Gendry’s closet and grab some old and worn out The Cribs t-shirt and went out of his bathroom clad only in that shirt and her black lace panties. Upon noticing that Gendry was not inside the room, she immediately threw herself on his huge bed face-down as she spread her arms across the soft sheets, sniffing in his scent everywhere. His bed was still so soft and comfortable. He still smelled of Old Spice, musk and just Gendry. Since she was pretty much stuffed from their dinner earlier, her eyes suddenly felt heavy as her eyelids began to droop as if by autonomic response. This is mere justification itself of her being such a pig but it never stopped her from feeling the effects of drowsiness in her whole system.

 

The effects of her long day at work soon took its toll and she was really exhausted. Sleep was calling out for her, reaching out its hand for her to take. But as soon as her eyes were about to completely shut, a sudden flood of thoughts came rushing into her head. She still could not quite believe that she had reached this certain period in her life where she had to battle with herself in regards to keeping her virginity. Never for once in her existence had she been so uncertain about it before. She was so convicted to keeping herself intact. But with Gendry, it had changed everything. Her rationality wanted to formulate all the excuses possible for still keeping herself intact, but there was no denying the warmth and longing she has been feeling in the center of her thighs the moment Gendry swept her off with his kiss. His fucking kiss. His criminal kiss. The kiss that took her breath away. Arya felt a certain need in between her thighs which needs to be satisfied in some way. She wanted to chastise herself for the impending corruption of her thoughts, of her innocence, but at the same time, she had never felt so exhilarated about the rupture of her desires building from within.

 

She rose up to a sitting position on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. She then turned on the flashlight of her phone, illuminating her inside the blanket as if making a safer place from the cold, corrupted world outside. Her knees were propped on her arms she allowed herself to release a deep sigh. Suddenly, she heard the door open as Gendry’s footsteps became louder. “Arya?” He asked her, his voice so gentle. He then climbed into the bed with her and pulled the blankets over him as well. It was like duvet sessions all over again for them, both of them sitting under the comforts of his blanket.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked her worriedly as he was looking at her intently. His scent was engulfing her again. She just realized that he also came from the shower, only he showered in the bathroom of his guest bedroom. Arya could make out the worried look etched on his face on her periphery, the lighting under the covers emphasizing his handsome features. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied faintly, looking down on her toes blankly. “What are you thinking?” Gendry asked. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “Just about anything.” Was her vague response, knowing her to the non-confrontational type. She noticed Gendry drawing closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and turning off the flashlight from her phone.

 

“I know you are quite scared, and maybe uncertain of this whole new thing between us. I know this is no longer how we used to be because we have both been blatant about our feelings recently, but you have to admit that there’s just no more hiding from it all. I know you are keeping yourself guarded from all the pain you went through over the years… but for now, please give me just this chance to make things right and allow me to show you how much you mean to me. I would not force you to lose yourself and your identity because of me. You can still be the Arya Stark you know yourself to be for all I care.” He assured her, cradling her tighter in his arms. “And we can have a normal slumber party if you want to. Just watch a movie and eat popcorn, and talk, and eat, and catch up again… until we fall asleep. Whichever you prefer. I just want you near me tonight, Arya. That’s all that matters –you with me tonight.” He told her in a voice so calming.

 

Arya looked up into his blue eyes. “Really?” She asked, her eyes lightening up, and finding herself short of words. Gendry nodded in response and gave her an earnest smile. “I have a question though…” He trailed off. But the hint of what his question might be made Arya’s heart lurch, giving away the idea and the nature of his sudden inquisition. “About your email response earlier…” He continued, broaching the subject of their sudden inappropriate email exchange. “What about it?” “About the part where you’ve said you’ve never done it on the desk… was that true?” Gendry asked, sounding very cautious as he was looking at her. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. “Yes. It was true.” She answered truthfully. “And you also said you wouldn’t know because you haven’t done it at all. So does this mean…” He trailed off again, now looking at her, searching for her eyes. “I haven’t…” She hesitated to tell him, feeling embarrassed. “I haven’t… well, I haven’t done it yet.” Her voice was now very faint and broken.

 

Gendry’s eyes widened in shock but somehow she knew that he may have already anticipated her response. “So I thought. So, you’re a… you’re still a virgin?” Arya only nodded her head in response, her face now very flushed. “Gods, I’m so sorry. Somehow I also had the feeling earlier but I just had to confirm from you. Look, all about my jokes about fucking, I- I never meant to say that. I’m sorry if it may have offended you.” He suddenly felt embarrassed himself. Arya silently chuckled at him, surprised at his reaction. “Gods, you’re the one who looks like a blushing maid, stupid. And it’s not like I’m still a fucking child that needs censorship in all things despite me still being the ‘virgin queen.’ For the love of god, I’m a fucking adult now.” Arya told him, amused. Gendry let out a sigh and then a short laugh after as he held her tighter in his arms. “That, you are not. You still curse like a fucking sailor, it’s ridiculous.” He japed.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes under the covers, her wrapped around his arms and him drawing his breath closely to her as if she was the one giving him life. Arya could feel his heart pumping on her back as she leaned on his chest. Gods, this moment was perfection. If that ever existed. Arya was never one to believe that perfection existed. Gendry tightened his grip on her. “Thank you for staying with me tonight, Arya. This means so much to me.” He said, kissing her hair. “Yeah, I’m glad I came here.” She retorted. She would have said out loud that she missed this kind of closeness with him –well except for the hugging and kissing part, but the type of closeness they had in their friendship before that allowed them to stay in one place, one bed, just talking about anything, but she just held her tongue. It’s still better that she wouldn’t give away everything all at once.

 

Then suddenly, she felt his fingers tug at her chin for her to face him, and in a split second, his lips were already crashing on hers hungrily. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his nimble lips on hers, his tongue now bidding for entrance to freely roam the corners of her mouth. She let out a small whimper as she felt him moving her away from the blanket as if rising into the surface of the cold night air. He lay her on his bed, forgetting about the covers, as he continued to kiss her lips hungrily with him carefully on top of her. He had to prop his elbows to the side so as not to crush her. Arya soon started to clutch his soft raven hair as he deepened the kiss, earning a guttural groan from him.

 

In a span of a few seconds, he suddenly pulled away from the kiss. “Do you trust me, Arya?” He asked her, his voice very soothing. “Yes.” Arya replied, looking back into his blue eyes. “Then let me make you feel good.” He whispered as he peppered kisses on her neck. “Let me love you.” He continued as he looked back into her grey eyes with conviction. He planted a soft brush on her lips as if to tease her. “You don’t have to worry about losing your virginity tonight. I won’t be taking it tonight. I just want you to feel good.” He said with assurance. Arya looked at him, obviously confused, arching her eyebrow. Gendry smiled at her. “Trust me on this, okay? Don’t try to control your feelings or restrain yourself. Just let it all out.” He told her. Arya bit her lip and just nodded, feeling all her senses draining as she drank in his marvelous sight.

 

The next thing he did surprised her as he slowly hiked up her shirt (well, his shirt actually) to reveal the features of her well-toned stomach and her belly button, bringing his hands on either side of her thighs then on her waist. Slowly he lifted her shirt further up until her supple breasts were now revealed to him, flashing her rose brown small nipples. Then before she knew it, the shirt was already somewhere forgotten on the bedroom floor. She was now bare right before him from her waist up. She tried to cover herself at the nakedness of her breasts but she saw how Gendry was looking at her, and it was never how Aegon had looked at her. He wasn’t looking at her with lust just as Aegon did but with pure awe and pure love.

 

This time, Gendry continued to graze her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue, licking and biting and kissing it as he carefully propped himself on top of her body again. Arya moaned at the wonderful sensation of his beard tickling her and the warmth of his lips licking her pulse points. Apart from that, she could feel his growing erection in the center of her waist. It made her desires shoot up and the thing between her thighs heat up, soaking her panties. Gendry’s mouth soon traveled down south to her collarbone to pepper kisses on that region then he went further down to her chest, each giving it a million kisses until she felt his warm big hands on one of her breasts, cupping it, touching it, feeling it with utmost gentleness. Then his mouth soon went to the other free breast, his tongue licking her nipples and sucking it, making her desires grow even more. She could no longer help but give out a loud moan at the new sensation she was feeling. No one else had ever reached this part of her body yet, not even Aegon had reached this part. She was more than surprised at how good it felt with his mouth all over her breast. It had indeed exceed her expectations.

 

Gendry gave justice to her other breast by doing the same, savoring everything and making an imprint on her. She moaned harder when he continued to suck and lick her breasts pleasurably, her fingers now digging rigidly on his scalp. His skillful mouth on her pert breasts only heightened the throbbing feeling of want in between her thighs. She was now trying to rub her thighs together as if to relieve the tension she was feeling in between as Gendry continued to explore her body.

 

Then suddenly, as he was still kissing and sucking her breast, she felt one of his hands grasping her left thigh and caressing it very gently until she stopped rubbing her thighs together, making them slightly part. As soon as she relaxed, she felt his hand travelling towards the center of her thighs, one finger slipping inside her black-laced panties and then another. She felt his long fingers running up and down along her slit and she made a subtle gasp at the sensation. She could feel for herself how wet she already was in that area.

 

Gendry stopped kissing her and touching her there for a moment but his fingers were still inside her panties as he looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. “Gods, Arya, this is just so beautiful. Do you always do this?” He asked her, his fingers touching the lips from her cunt and feeling how bare and smooth it was without hair. She was immediately able to understand his question. “Yeah, I- I don’t want hair down there. And I had to have it bare because I always wear a bikini back in Braavos when I go for a swim in the beach…” She trailed off breathlessly, biting her lip to control her moans. Gendry drew closer to her face as he smiled kindly. “You’re so beautiful, Arya.” He whispered then he kissed her again on her lips with pure need and conviction. It was not chaste or soft or anything. His kiss was harder and deeper as his fingers continued to trail on her wet slit, warming her up, making her slicker with her juices this time.  

 

Then suddenly, Gendry touched a certain part within her center that made all her senses ballistic. He just hit the right spot on her nub which she never knew would feel so good when touched like this. Regret came to fill in her senses when she realized that she should have been attentive to her friends, Brea, Mycah and Cara talking about things like this. Her friends were always brazen about it, even teasing her to try doing it to herself, but Arya had been so busy with her life back in Braavos to stop and think about things like this. She knew back then that she was never ready for something like this, not even when she was still with her first boyfriend. Arya went back to here and now as Gendry made slow circling strokes with two of his fingers on her clit, making her moan and whimper in pure pleasure.

 

She bit her lip to try to control her cries of gratification at the feeling of his fingers on her most sensitive spot but Gendry protested. “Don’t try to hold back, Arya. Allow yourself to feel all the pleasure. This is all for you.” Gendry whispered. Arya did as he bid and she stopped biting her lip. As soon as he quickened his strokes on her, another loud moan came out from her mouth but she no longer tried to stifle it. The sensation caused her to arch her back from his bed. “That’s right, Arya. Allow yourself to feel how good this is…” Gendry encouraged her.

 

            As soon as Arya finally adjusted to the intense pleasure of his fingers on her nub, Gendry slowly grabbed at her panties to remove it. She could feel her panties slowly sliding down her plump thighs, down to her knees then finally to her lean legs and ankles until it was finally gone from her body. She was now stark-naked in front of him with her legs spread right before him. Gendry continued to make pleasurable strokes on her nub as he slowly drew his face closer to the center of her thighs. She could feel his warm breath before her mound as his other hand was trying to part her legs further until finally his fingers on her cunt were now replaced with his mouth and tongue.

 

            The moment she felt his tongue circling on her nub, she lost all control as her eyes darted up towards the farthest most part of her head, her back arching from his bed again. She let out a louder moan this time as his tongue danced on the wetness of her cunt. Her fingers were now crushing the raven hair on his head as she held on to it for dear life. But she could swear with her life right now that Gendry really didn’t mind her fingers clawing his scalp because his skillful tongue just continued to pleasure her senseless. She could feel a new wave of warm wetness gushing out from her cunt at the glorious sensation of a foreign moving object gratifying her intimately. Arya Stark had never thought that this would feel so good –the sensation of his tongue lashing on her clit, making circular movements and licking it, savoring in her most intimate parts, drinking in whatever goodness was left in her like a parched animal; never for once in her life had she thought that this would be perfect bliss, not until Gendry showed her how pleasurable this was.

 

            Her mouth continued to elicit louder moans and whimpers as he continued lapping on her nub with his tongue. Then and there she decided that his tongue definitely felt better than his fingers on her. He continued to lick her senselessly for many more minutes without stopping. She could feel her wetness trickling down her cunt, an explicit mixture of his saliva and her wet juices. And nothing else felt more exhilaratingly obscene as that and for once she was never ashamed of being so explicitly wicked at the thought of loving what he was doing to her that moment. Arya prayed to the non-existent gods that this night would never end. His tongue was just so powerful, so overwhelming. For a second she may have thought of it as talented. But then again she couldn’t even compare it to anything else because she had never experienced this kind of sensation in her entire life before. Somehow something deep inside her regrets not having to have started this sooner. Had she known that Gendry would be this good, she would have given in to her strong impulses of making the move of kissing him first during their previous slumber parties.

 

In the midst of his continued pleasurable ravaging on her sopping cunt, there was a certain feeling building up within her that she could not understand just yet. But she knew that she had to instinctively somehow find a way to release it. This was like trying to figure out something new all over again, like a whole new lesson in Chemistry or Biology or Mathematics that she had to figure out. Her body was taking in and registering all the pleasure she was feeling until it was slowly building up inside her, her mind just needs to find out how to release it all before she goes crazy.

 

            Gendry parted her legs further away but he made her thighs rest over his shoulder only to continue to lick her cunt fervently –upwards and downwards, sideways and in a circular motion. Gods it felt so good, she never wanted it to stop. She would kill him if he would stop --“Oh my god… don’t you ever fucking stop, Gendry!” There it was, just like word-vomit again. Arya suddenly verbalized out loud what her mind was thinking, albeit incoherently. The words all came out unbidden as she could no longer hold her tongue. Her brain was imploring her to tell him not to stop. She was lost in the moment under this whole new bliss engulfing her and drowning all her other senses, bringing her on the verge of insanity.

 

Gendry made a grunting sound in approval then he continued to do his job of pleasuring her that night. The sensations only heightened when he made inaudible humming sounds on her nub, feeling the vibrations herself. She knew that she was close to something that she just couldn’t quite put together yet. But it was so close. The build-up was slowly killing her body, aching for a certain release she was yet to find out. Her moans were becoming very loud and she could no longer control herself. Her rational mind would have tried to chastise her for her lecherous behavior but they seem to be non-existent as of the moment. Damn all the gods and damn all the morals that tradition and religion had taught her in school. Damn her to the seven hells. But there is just no way for anyone to stop her from feeling the intensity of the pleasure produced by her body to the reaction of his damn skillful tongue. Damn Gendry for being this fucking good. Her head was about to explode to the build-up filling her senses.

 

She was now moaning loudly with every movement of his tongue on her nub, her voices whispering, encouraging his every action. _Yes that’s right, that’s it. Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop!_ It was like a mantra being chanted inside her mind as every lick fills up an invisible bucket of emotions, filling it up to the brim and it was so close already. The vibrations continued to settle on her clit, his tongue licking her, alternating it with sucking her hard. It was like he was eating her, even drinking his fill of her. She continued to make jagged breathing, trying to consume as much air as she can. As she remembered, she still needed to breathe, she needed to focus, but his tongue was prurient, debauched, and lustful –all the obscene words to describe it. It was only aiming for that certain kind of release that was being anticipated.

 

Arya was close to something, getting a little frustrated now that she still cannot figure out what her body was wanting, but she was close. The brim was almost full and she was on the brink of falling into the unknown but she didn’t care and she only wanted for him to continue with what he was doing. The vibrations of his humming were coming back, the feeling of his tongue licking her like candy were sending sensations to her brain, telling her body that it was almost full. Suddenly she fell quiet as a certain kind of power shot up from her cunt up towards her brain. It was like her synapses were igniting at the message that her cunt was sending towards her brain, igniting as each impulse would pass by her nerves, releasing out her happy hormones. Then there it was, the moan coming out from her was so loud and she felt a certain warmth overwhelm her body as it reacted to the release being sent all over, it was gushing out like a fountain and she had never felt so good, it felt so good, she had to moan in pleasure as that was the only way for her to express how good it was. Her eyes darted out at the back of her head, her feet was doing some sort of carpo-pedal reflex at the feeling of her release. Her body was giving out all the right shivers as it convulsed under the power of his wicked tongue. It lasted for a few good seconds and she never wished for it to stop. But her body was now feeling the effects of her bliss as it slowly tried to recuperate from that intense pleasure. Her breathing was slowly trying to stabilize and there he was, watching her at her most vulnerable state as she tried to savor the last few effects of her release. He was looking at her dangerously with a very triumphant smirk on his lips.

 

He moved his body closer to her, feeling the hardness of his erection on her stomach. Then she drew his face closer to her until he hungrily crashed his lips on hers. He was letting her taste her own juices and she willingly obliged. His kiss was needy, torrid and all-consuming. He broke off from the kiss and faced her intently. “See how good you taste?” He whispered in a low, gruff voice. Then he crashed his lips back to hers, his tongue willingly roaming all over her mouth. Then he pulled away again. “Gods, you just taste so fucking good, Arya Stark.” He added. This time, when he kissed her again, he kissed her properly, allowing her to breathe through him, allowing her to savor his mouth with her tongue, and allowing her tongue to dance with his. He was generous just like that and he wanted her to feel all the wonderful sensations as much as possible.

 

As soon as her body finally relaxed after he had planted soft kisses on her neck, he finally pulled away from her and laid down on the bed just right next to her. Arya had her eyes on the ceiling as it was still trying to process the sensation of the release she just felt. “I just had an orgasm, right?” She stupidly asked because she had to know. She knew what that meant but she had never felt it for herself before. She soon started raining expletives on her rational mind for keeping her busy all these years to think about what that was or think about having one for herself. But then again, she realized that it was better when someone else does it for her, someone like Gendry per se.

 

He looked at her sincerely as he smiled at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “If you felt the release coming off your body involuntarily in a very good yet unexplainable way, then yes, that was an orgasm.” He retorted. Then he drew his body closer to her, wrapping his arm across her bare waist. Somehow she forgot that she was still lying naked right beside him. “Have you never really had one before? Have you not touched yourself even?” He asked her in disbelief. Arya looked at him and shook her head. “I was too busy to even think about those kinds of things. And I was stupid enough to have not thought of doing it by myself.” She replied.

 

Gendry tightened his arm around her as he nuzzled on her neck, planting a kiss on the junction of her neck and ears. “So how does your first orgasm feel? Did I make you feel good?” He asked her. “I honestly do not know how to describe it but all I know is I feel exponentially elated that I want to experience that kind of elation over and over again. I’m not sure if that would even be possible. And you did make me feel good. It was the best by far.” She told him honestly in a soft whisper.

 

He tugged at her chin and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. “I could make you come multiple times if you want to. But we’ll do that soon. I know you’re tired now. And thank you for the compliment, my lady. I guess I’ve greatly accomplished my mission then.” He said, smiling widely. Arya smacked him on the chest but she was giggling.

 

Then she remembered the bulge on his sweatpants as she felt it on the side of her waist. “How about you? Don’t you want me to return the favor?” She asked innocently. She was not really sure though but she was thinking that maybe guys would like the favor returned to them –well, that was what she heard her friends say. Gendry just shook his head and smiled warmly. “Not for now. It’s okay. This is all about you tonight. I just want you to feel how coming would feel like. We’ll do this one step at a time. I don’t want you to have a bad experience on your first time.” He assured her truthfully. He was right after all. She was not really sure how to deal with all the sensations flooding all at once.

 

 “Gods, this is the best slumber party ever.” She remarked breathlessly and absent-mindedly. “You think so?” Gendry asked her playfully. Arya rolled her eyes and sniggered. “Now that I’ve thought of it, I cannot even begin to wonder how in seven hells you’ve managed to be so good at it. How did you learn to do it, by the way?” She asked, her brows knitted with curiosity. “I’ve had experiences or did you already forget?” Was his only response as he smiled at her smugly. “I never asked about your experiences because I guess I just never had the guts to ask before. And now that I know what your capabilities are, I am more than curious to know how you managed to get your skills and who you did it with, and perhaps how many. Gods, I don’t know…” She told him, feeling a blush creep through her face. Gendry cupped her face as he looked at her intently. “I’ll start telling you tomorrow. For now, you need to sleep. I know you are tired.” He told her.

 

Arya only gave a content sigh and smiled at him. If there was one thing she learned about guys, it’s about not being too overly attached to them by asking loads of questions all at once and pushing them to answer everything. This time, she wants to remain an enigma to him. If he doesn’t want to answer right away then she won’t push it. “Yes, I’m going to doze off in a few. I just need to put my clothes back on and do some bladder break.” She told him. Gendry released her from his hold. “Yeah, good thing you reminded me. You really ought to do a bladder break after—“ He was interrupted when Arya finished for him. “After performing sexual acts of any kind. I know. Because it might lead to those unwanted urinary tract infections. It’s best and safe to be clean especially after doing those highly salacious acts, right?” She said, winking at him as she tried to pick up her shirt and panties on the floor. “I learned it from some book I read.” She supplied his surprised look immediately with an answer. “Still smarter for your own good, I presume. Very well then, you’ll be a fast learner when we start _practicing_ for our next adventure. It will be a lot smuttier and slick next time around.” He said as he smirked dangerously, equaling her tone. “Can’t wait!” Arya said sarcastically as she walked towards his bathroom.

 

Arya woke up from a long, dreamless sleep to the sensation of Gendry’s beard tickling her bare neck. She had actually slept with her hair still kept in the messy bun she made, which was not the first time she has done it. Gendry continued to nuzzle on her neck, inhaling in her scent and peppering kisses on that area alternately. Arya turned around to face him, her eyes still half-closed. All she could see was a blur and the sunlight breaking out through his windows. “Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?” He asked her in his sexy bedroom voice. Arya’s eyes opened at the sound of his endearment. “Stop being so fucking cheesy, stupid.” She sharply said, swatting the muscled arm circling around her small frame. Arya could see the silhouette of his wide smile. “But I find you really beautiful. It’s only fitting.” He japed.

 

At his words, Arya just snorted and rolled her eyes. “Your mocking will get you nowhere, you know.” She stated. “I wasn’t really mocking you. Why are you so skeptical about people trying to give you a compliment? It’s either you really don’t believe them or you tell them that they’re gay.” He told her a matter-of-factly. Arya gave out a stifling giggle and tried to focus her eyes on him. “Because like I said before, I’m not really used to compliments. It sort of makes me uneasy.” She explained. He drew his face closer to her then he gave her a soft brush on the lips. “Then get used to it then. And you don’t have to tell me I’m gay every time I give you a compliment now that it has been obviously established from what we did last night that I am otherwise.” He winked at her, his voice very seductive. It made Arya blush. Gods, what he did to her last night was the best thing that has ever happened to her yet.

 

Gendry continued to smile at her as if he was the happiest person on earth. Then he went back to nuzzling on her neck and savoring in her scent. “Have I ever told you before that I’ve always been drawn to your scent?” He told her as he tightened his arm around her. Arya closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of his mouth and beard on her neck. She shook her head in response. “No, you’ve never told me that before, except that I’ve particularly noticed your thing for my neck ever since my sixteenth birthday, if you could still remember. The first time you’ve planted a kiss on me was on my neck.” She told him. Gendry stopped nuzzling on her neck and looked back into her eyes. “So you’ve finally noticed. I actually do have a thing –a fetish for necks, especially yours because of your bewitching scent.” He replied, his blue eyes flashing with desire. “A fetish for necks? Really? A fetish as in a fixation, an obsession, a compulsion –a form of sexual desire in which gratification is linked to an abnormal degree of a particular object or body part?” She retorted with disbelief, but deep inside her insides were already raging with the same desire as his. “Yeah, that one. Shut up and stop rationalizing things now. The closet nerd in you is showing up, it’s killing me to a great extent. I might not be able to control myself any longer.” He smirked knowingly. Arya rolled her eyes at him, not sure if she really understood what he meant with his last statement. “At least it’s not the closet serial killer in me that’s showing up, stupid.” She said, snorting.

 

Without further hesitation, Gendry crashed his lips on hers hungrily, his tongue was bidding for entrance on her mouth and she willfully obliged by opening her mouth further. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue and mouth on her, gripping his hair with need as if his kiss was the only vital life force existent to her right now. Then after a few seconds of his torrid kiss, his mouth went back to her neck as he continued to ravage his favorite part of her body. The feeling of his mouth on her neck shot a certain signal to the center of her thighs, making her panties sopping with need again.

 

If was as if Gendry was also able to receive the signals from her brain because he suddenly slid his hand under her black-laced panties and started feeling the slickness of her cunt. He made continued strokes on her nub with two of his long and skillful fingers as he kissed and licked her neck and Arya can’t help but elicit another moan. As if by instinct, Arya changed her position and turned away from him so that her back was now on his chest for his hand to be properly and strategically positioned to pleasure her cunt. He fingers made circling strokes this time alternating it with a vibrating push to make her more aroused. Her moans were now as loud as last night as he continued to make thumping movements on her most private part. The sensation caused her to form that certain build-up again, this time it was filling up to the brim faster.

 

The rapid beating of her heart aptly synchronized with the fast rubbing of his fingers on her clit as she was now closer to the edge. It was just so intense, everything was just so intense that she could no longer hold the build-up forming inside of her for long. Added to that, she could feel Gendry nibbling on her neck. It was so sharp, she was sure that it would leave a mark on her neck in a few minutes but nevertheless, it still gave her a frisson of excitement. Before she knew it, he was now licking and sucking her pulse points, savoring all the good things left on her neck. Gods, how she loved the way he was kissing her, sucking her, licking her. She loved everything about him.

 

And there it was again, the urgent need for the much-awaited release. The build-up was already almost close to being full and her moans were getting louder. Finally, in the last intensive rubbing of his fingers on her clit, she gave in to the desire and the pleasure as the first wave of her orgasm streamed in her whole system. It was after a few seconds that her body stabilized after her climax that morning but she noticed that Gendry was still touching her clit with his fingers, making a whole new pattern of circling strokes on her. She was still slick with her juices but he only used her wetness to fondle on her clit harder and before she knew it, he was pumping on her nub once again, this time it was faster and more intense than the first.

 

Arya couldn’t do anything more but moan in pleasure again as he continued to ravage her with his fingers. Her first orgasm that day was driving her crazy but the second build-up forming in her whole system was sure to make her head explode. It was only within a matter of seconds that her body gave in again to another wave of climax from the pumping of his fingers on her clit. Her body was now shivering with her second orgasm, making her eyes lose all control as it darted up behind her head. Her whole body was convulsing as her climax warmed up her entire being. This was way beyond her control but she needed to give in because she found it already addicting. He was her undoing but she didn’t care.

 

Some few seconds after, when she was sure that her body has finally stabilized from its post-orgasmic state, she shifted her position back so that she was now face to face with him. Gendry was just looking at her silently, but it was evident enough in his piercing blue eyes that there was that air of triumphant victory. Even with the way he smirked, she knew that he had reigned victorious. “Enjoyed your pre-breakfast treat?” He asked her smugly. Arya looked away from his eyes and started focusing on his magnificent beard instead as she flushed at his statement like a little girl. She was quite embarrassed that he had made her come undone at the workings of his fingers –something she considered very intimate, and she still could not quite believe how Gendry had been part of that kind of intimacy. He tugged her chin with his fingers. “Look at me.” He ordered her. “There’s no need to be ashamed of it. I wanted to make you come. I wanted to make you feel good. I love seeing you come because of me.” He told her, plastering a sincere smile on his face.

 

Arya smiled at him gingerly and bit her lip. “Thanks. That was rather unexpected.” She stated. Gendry raised his brows in question. “That you came twice?” He asked. Arya nodded her head in response. “It’s normal to come twice, even more. We can even work on having more than two if you like.” He jested, winking at her. “Shut up.” She hissed in embarrassment. Gendry gave her a tight hug on his bed as if he was afraid of letting her go. She didn’t mind feeling the bulge of his erection directed in the middle of her thighs because she was savoring in his scent and the warmth of his embrace.

 

He broke off from his tight embrace as he faced her. “Gods, Arya, what are you doing to me?” He suddenly told her. Arya smirked at his statement. “Casting a bewitching spell on you and turning you into some bloody horrendous pig.” She replied with sarcasm. It was Gendry’s turn to roll his eyes at her. “Bloody prat.” He said. “I know, right?” She replied. They fell silent for a few moments after Gendry snuggled under the comfort of her neck while she was wrapped around his arms. Her hands were placed on his chest as if she was trying to count the heartbeats she had felt. But then again she remembered that heartbeats and sugarcoats do not matter to her because she was not a hearts-and-flowers kind of girl. She just allowed the time to pass under the warmth of each other.

 

Gendry continued to savor in her scent like it was his only source of life. “Just exactly what kind of perfume are you wearing? I really can’t help myself. You just smell so good.” He finally acted on his impulse to ask her. “You have to thank dear Estee Lauder for that scent. It’s their perfume called Pleasures Delight. Been using that ever since. And it stays on your pulse points for more than 24 hours. I was even more than surprised that it mixes with my body chemistry perfectly.” She retorted. Gendry was listening to her attentively. “I should buy myself ten bottles of it then. So that I can spray it on my clothes and anywhere… and then it’ll remind me of you all the time because it has your scent.” He said, smirking. “What a stupid bastard. You’re so gay, you know that?” Arya said, laughing heartily at his statement. “Funny, Arya Stark. Again with the gay jokes? Oh come on. I know that you know better than that.” “Yeah, I know, Gendry Baratheon. I’ve seen the way you’ve practically eaten me last night like a hungry predator.” She said brazenly. “You liked me eating you.” He simply stated. Arya didn’t say a word but she gave him a playful punch on his chest.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Arya spoke again. “They’re really hard to find, you know. I had to even order four bottles myself before.” She told him. “But with your perfume aside, I think it’s your own unique scent that I’m attracted to…” He told her darkly. Arya snorted. “Yeah right, stupid. Don’t tell me you’re some sort of a bloody vampire or something.” “I’m not a vampire. I’m a wolf. I hunt for your scent.” He replied. “You’re a stag, stupid. That’s been your family’s sigil for centuries. I’m the direwolf.” She stressed out pointedly. Gendry just shook his head in utter disbelief. “You’re too impossible, Arya Stark.”

           

            Arya laid on Gendry’s bed for a few more minutes, tossing, turning and stretching. From time to time she would stifle a yawn. Gendry on the other hand was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. He might have fallen asleep again given the fact that he woke up way ahead of her earlier. The sun may be up and about already in Gendry’s room but Arya was well aware that the time was still around seven in the morning. She stopped rolling on his bed until she was now at a short distance from him somewhere on the far end of the bed. If she moves another inch she would surely fall off. She mimicked his position of lying on her stomach as she averted her eyes on his sleeping face.

 

She was observing him silently. She was looking at how handsome his features were and how his long coal-black hair was falling on his serene face. She was admiring the sight of his manly beard on his face. It wasn’t really unflattering. If anything, it was absolutely stunning and gorgeous, nothing like his father, Robert Baratheon. Her thoughts drifted to the time when his new features took her breath away the moment they saw each other again with him waiting for her inside her room in their Upper East Side penthouse apartment. Her fingers itched to touch his face, the contours of his jaw and cheek and rake his hair while he was sleeping but she had to stop herself from doing so. After all, there was still that hesitation lurking in the depths of her heart. _Darkness_. Her rational mind whispered. She wondered where her rationality went the moment she frolicked under Gendry’s touch last night.

 

            She was lost in his face as she continued to stare at him, driving her into that trance-like state. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing those beautiful deep blue orbs. His eyes were directed only at her, looking at her intently. It was only after a few seconds that she realized that he has also been watching her. She literally jumped in fright the moment she realized this and fell off his bed with a loud thump on the wooden floor. “Shit!” Arya cursed as she landed on his floor and hit the right side of her body. Gendry’s head peeked through the bed as he looked at her with concern. “Hey, are you alright there?” He asked. “I’m feeling fantastic, I even wanted to dive out of your bed for no reason at all.” She replied sarcastically, wincing at the pain on her side. Gendry held out his hand to her from the bed but instead of taking it, Arya stood up by herself. Because it has been established years ago that she doesn’t need any man to help her stand up in any way –be it the literal or figurative form of standing up.

 

            “I’m fine, Gendry. I just fell off from your bed. It’s not even like I fell off from the topmost floor of your father’s building.” She assured him as she threw herself back on his bed. “Fine. If you say so. What are your plans today by the way?” He soon asked. Arya shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m lazy as fuck and you know it. So I’ll probably just be spending the whole day being a couch potato or something.” She replied as she spread her arms across his enormous bed. “That seems a pretty nice idea.” He remarked. “That was my idea, stupid. You can practically do whatever you want for all I care.” She snapped. “I want us to be stupid together, stupid… would that count?” He shot back although there was sincerity in his eyes when he looked at her. Arya huffed a sigh of resignation. “Fine. Let’s be stupid together then.” She finally said.

 

            In the midst of her subtle observations on his new features, she finally had the guts to ask him about his hair. “Why did you grow your beard and your hair by the way?” She asked. Gendry smiled at her knowingly. “Let’s just say someone suggested it to me saying that I look good if I grow them.” He winked at her. Arya had her brows knit and for a few seconds as she felt a pang of jealousy hitting her because he had actually followed the advice of someone else. He only continued to flash his knowing smirk on her. Then it soon dawned on her like a lightning bolt. “Sansa. Sansa told you, right?” She had to make sure her hunch was right. Gendry nodded his head in retort. “Well done.” He remarked. Arya felt a scarlet flush creeping through her cheeks. She couldn’t quite believe how her sister could remember their conversation years ago about the type of guys that Arya like. She bit her lip fervently. “Did she tell you other reasons why?” She asked again. “Yes, but that’s only for me and your sister.” He winked at her mischievously. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Fine. I won’t push you to tell me. It’s not like I fucking care.” She said impulsively.

 

“When you were back in Braavos, and after I broke up with Jeyne, I took constant trips out of the country to a certain small tropical island called the Maldives. At first I just went there for a short vacation because my father saw the need for me to take the time off, then once I got there, I realized how badly I needed that vacation to rediscover myself, and that’s what I practically did. After that, I’ve been visiting that place more often. I fell in love with the beauty of that place. The way of life is very simple. That was also the time I took your sister’s advices about growing my hair. It’s my own form of self-expression despite the dictates of this corporate society we live in.” Gendry explained. Arya stared at him with her eyes wide.

 

“I’ve practically been going on a vacation on the island next to Maldives after Aegon and I broke up, and I fell in love with the place too. Wow. We could have seen each other there. We were only one sea apart. I even had this silly notion of retiring to that island and running a small inn of my own for tourists where I get to design the whole place.” Arya told him, blushing profusely. Gendry cupped her face with his hand. “We could do that when we grow older.” He suggested, smiling kindly at her.

 

            There was an air of silence again as they were both still lying on his bed, savoring in the comforts of his warm and soft sheets. “Are you hungry? I could already cook breakfast for us if you want to. Or we could eat the take out from last night.” He told her. They were both staring into nothingness at that time while their eyes were fixed on his ceiling. “Maybe later. I want to lie down here for some more time.” Arya retorted in a rather unusual calm tone, her eyes still gazing up at his ceiling. Her mind was totally blank at that moment that even her voices and her rational mind were even non-existent. Then silence engulfed them once more.

 

            “She was a school teacher, you know. An elementary school teacher.” Gendry suddenly spoke in the midst of their tranquil silence. Arya lost her focus on the ceiling and instead diverted her eyes at him, her grey eyes now boring into his blue ones. Her brows were obviously knitted in confusion. “Who was who?” She asked. Gendry turned to face her. “The first person I fucked. The first person who taught me how to fuck. She was an elementary school teacher.” He retorted seriously. Arya only looked at him and remained quiet, indicating for him to go on with his story. She was not even judgmental or anything.

 

“She wasn’t a teacher from my school though. I was fifteen back then and she was twenty-three although I look like someone her age because I was taller than her and she was really short for her age. She was a new teacher in town and she was fucking hot in the eyes of a fifteen-year-old like me. Like someone who just popped out from every teenage boy’s fantasies. Perfect and big boobs, super round ass, pretty face, perfect blonde hair. She was like a porn star personified.” He continued. Arya tried to keep herself from laughing at his description. “She lived a few blocks away from my foster parents’ house and I met her when her car broke down. She knew that my foster father owned a car shop so she stopped by the house asking if someone could fix her car in her house. Naturally, my foster father told me that I should go fix her car. So I did and I was very happy to oblige because I sort of developed a crush on her the moment I saw her.

 

“Then when I went to her house to fix her car, I had a hard time concentrating because she started flirting with me, touching me more than necessary. Then after her car was finally fixed, that was when she lunged at me and started kissing me, telling me that she had the hots for me and that she wanted to do me. I told her I didn’t have any experience yet other than dating, so she told me she would teach me everything I need to learn in terms of fucking someone. So we did it, almost every day. I would go to her house after my classes and I would fuck her. She taught me how to control myself so that I could last longer than most guys. She said most guys only last for two minutes, so I had to last longer than that. She taught me the right positions and the right moves, even the most impossible positions that ever existed. She taught me how to eat and lick her cunt in a way that gives her intense pleasure. She taught me all sorts of contraception to keep her from being pregnant. She let me use sex toys on her for gratification –basically all the things you could ever imagine when fucking someone. I even tried giving her anal sex one or three times and she loved it. Sometimes, she would leave a note inside my bag telling me how she would sit on my face for the weekend and blow me senseless. I basically became her personal fucking toy for a few months.”

 

            Arya tried to process all the things that Gendry was telling her. She knew it was too much but she was smart enough to understand what he meant with what he mostly said. Somehow she found herself more than privileged even in getting through his deepest, darkest past. “Then what happened after a few months?” She asked him softly as she continued to look at him. “She left because she had another offer somewhere else that pays higher.” He retorted plainly. “Were you in love with her?” She asked him again. Gendry shook his head. “I wasn’t. I was only plainly infatuated by her.” He said honestly. “But did you make her your girlfriend?” She asked innocently. Gendry shook his head once more. “No. She was plainly my fucking buddy or something.” He willingly retorted. “So when did you start having a girlfriend?” She asked. “I had my first girlfriend when I was fourteen years old. That was the age I started dating.” He replied. “Tell me about it.” Arya told him seriously.

 

            “Her name was Sophia and she was on the same grade as me. She had long black hair, a small pretty face, beautiful smile and despite her large glasses, her brown eyes were very beautiful. She was called a nerd by most of the students from our class but never for once did she care about that. Most of all, she was very smart and she was a promising artist. She loves to paint. She’s not good in sports or anything physical but her knowledge was very wide. She loved to read books too, but not like the books that you read though. She mostly reads romance novels. Aside from that, her cooking skills are impressive. She even cooks for me when we dated. When I got to know her that was also when I started having a thing for nerdy girls, like the librarian-type of girls with big black glasses. Plus points for girls in glasses in an office attire, the whole short black skirt and white shirt ensemble. Remember Rachael Leigh Cook’s character in She’s All That?” He asked her.

 

            Arya’s eyes widened in shock at his statement. “No shit. I love Rachael Leigh Cook. You know that.” She remarked. “And she’s like very pretty.” She added. Gendry wriggled his eyebrow at her suggestively. “Sophia kind of reminds me of Rachael Leigh Cook in that movie. She even looks like her in some angles, well except for her long hair.” He told her, smiling fondly at the thought of Sophia. Deep inside, Arya’s blood started boiling for no apparent reason at all. She also took some time to look back on what he said about nerdy girls with glasses. All the more reason for her NOT to wear her glasses in front of him. He might soon start teasing her about getting her glasses just because he told her he likes nerdy girls with glasses. She tried to shun those thoughts away as she drifted back to their topic. “So what happened between you and Sophia?”

 

            “Her family moved out and went abroad, unfortunately. She left me.” Was his cold retort. “You must have really loved her.” Arya supplied him with her obvious supposition. “Yes, I did. She was the first girl I loved.” He replied somewhat sadly. “What if she comes back and you bump into each other again?” Arya had the need to know. “No she won’t.” Was his only retort. Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “You haven’t really answered my question.” She snapped. Gendry heaved out a deep sigh. “I’ll greet her like normal friends do. Simple.” He said. Fair enough. But like he said, maybe it was unlikely that she would ever come back but deep inside, Arya felt a certain pang that she could not even understand.

 

            “Tell me about the other women or girls you’ve fucked.” Arya said. Gendry rose to a sitting position on his bed and faced her. “I’ll tell it to you over breakfast. I’m really hungry now so we need to get up. I’m cooking you some bacon and extra bacon for your bacon.” He said, winking at her and smiling at her widely. At the sound of her favorite breakfast, she immediately rose up from his bed and beamed at him excitedly. As they were walking together towards his bedroom door, Gendry planted a kiss on her temple as he put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to him. She made a little squeak at his gesture since he was a lot stronger than her.

 

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Gendry remarked as they continued walking towards the kitchen. “Do what?” “When you squeak and your voice gets so cute. You’re like a squeak toy that squeaks when you’re being squished.” He replied, letting out a short laugh. Arya pulled away from his hold the moment they reached the kitchen. “Whatever, stupid. It’s not my fault you’re so fucking big and strong.” She said, glaring at him as she sat down on the kitchen stool lazily. “Oh, I know that you like me fucking big and strong.” He jested with a certain innuendo with his tone. “Okay, enough with that tone, Mr. Baratheon. You can go ahead and cook my favorite bacon now. I’m starving.” She said, rolling her eyes as she rested her chin on the arm propped up on the kitchen counter.

 

“What was the name of that super-hot teacher you fucked by the way?” She suddenly asked, sipping the glass of cold fresh milk Gendry handed to her from the fridge. He was still facing the stove, cooking the mouth-watering bacon for them. “Ms. Nicole Elizabeth Stevenson.” He replied. Then he turned around to face her while waiting for the bacons to be crisp the way Arya wanted. He was looking at her dangerously from the other side of the kitchen counter, his muscled arms spread on each side for support as he leaned on it to level up with Arya’s line of vision. “Enjoying my dark past now, are we, Ms. Stark?” He told her darkly, his eyes boring into her. “Oh please. I was only curious.” She snorted. “Do you now have an idea why I wanted to do things one step at a time with you? Especially those kinds of _things_.” He soon asked her. Arya blinked twice as she looked at him. “Because you don’t want me to get all shocked with the all the _things_ that you could possibly do to me considering your long history with those kinds of _things_?” She asked with uncertainty this time, gulping the invisible barrier latching on her throat. He was intentionally making her breathless, she knew.

 

“You’re very smart indeed.” He said with a low, gruff voice. “What other fascinating story from my dark past do you want to know? Now that I’m still in the mood for story-telling…” He trailed off as he walked back towards where the bacon that was being cooked. On the other side of the kitchen, the toaster was ready with fresh and hot toasted bread good for both of them. Arya was deep in thought for a moment. “Have you always preferred fucking older women considering the fact that it was an older woman who stole your virginity?” She asked. Gendry turned back to face her again, the bacon taking some time to cook. “I only fucked two older women in my life. The first one was Ms. Stevenson and the second one was Mrs. Evans.” “Mrs. Evans? You fucked a married woman? Really now?” Arya gaped incredulously. Gendry gave her a smirk. “You see, the Mrs. Evans that I’ve fucked was a widow. She was twice my age older than me and she is a MILF, if you know what that means…” He stated. Arya rolled her eyes. “I know what a MILF is, stupid. It’s practically like Stifler’s mom.” She said a matter-of-factly. “Then what happened next?”

 

“Same old thing. Her car was fixed in the shop and after it was done, I personally drove her car to deliver it back to her house. I was surprised at how a woman like her could live in a very big house by herself. She didn’t have any children and her husband had died. And that’s when it started –all the hard fucking happened, almost on all corners of her huge house. She was good, really good and I really couldn’t help myself but fuck her senseless because she seemed like an expert.” He told her. This time, the bacon was finally cooked crisp. “So how did it end?” Arya asked. Gendry took out plates and utensils from the cupboard and settled them right before Arya and finally plated the bacon and the toast. “It just ended. I stopped coming to her place. I finally realized it was wrong in any way.” He retorted as he sat on the stool beside her. “Glad that you did. Gods, I’ve never expected you to be such a fucker, Gendry.” Arya remarked. Gendry smiled her. “You never asked me about my past before…” He said. Arya took a bite of the toast on her plate. “I don’t really know. Maybe I wasn’t that mature enough to handle the truth or maybe I was scared that you would stay away from me if I start to ask you things.” She explained, then she turned to him and gave her an earnest smile. Not minding the look of her face, her messed up hair falling off from her messy bun now. “But I’m glad that you shared to me that part of your past. Thanks.” “Anything for my lady high.” He said, giving her a fake bow and courtesy. “Okay, you can shut up now, stupid and eat your breakfast.” She said rolling her eyes.

 

After eating their hearty breakfast, Arya soon began her task of washing the dishes while Gendry fed Nymeria. Arya was deep in thought about the possible things that she can do for the weekend. She never really had plans at all. Then suddenly, she froze in her place as she remembered something she needed to find as soon as possible. “Shit.” She muttered loud enough for Gendry to hear. “What’s wrong?” Gendry asked, walking towards her direction. “I still have to find an apartment of my own. I can’t just squeeze in to Jon and Ygritte’s private place forever.” She retorted. Gendry sat on the kitchen stool, his arms before his chest as he watched her.

 

“There’s this place a few blocks away from here that just finished building. It’s a 36-floor apartment complex. We could check it out later if you like.” Gendry suggested. Arya turned off the faucet, finally finished with her task of washing the dishes. She then faced him, her brows furrowed. “That place is expensive, you know. It’s more than what I’ll earn from my work right now. Besides, I don’t want to live in some tall building and waste my money away on it.” She replied. “So what do you want then?” He asked. “I could find like a small house or something. I don’t really need that much space, you know. Or maybe a studio-type loft apartment. I don’t know.” She retorted.

 

Gendry stood up and paced towards her direction. “Or we could think of that later on.” He stated as he soon wrapped his arms around her small waist. Arya looked up at him as she instinctively snaked her arms around his waist was well. “What do you suggest we do right now then?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know… maybe make out with you or something…” He said, smirking. Then he brushed his lips on hers abruptly. “That’s a great idea you have, Mr. Baratheon.” Arya whispered back, looking at him seductively. Then in a matter of a split second, Gendry crashed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately as he moved one of his hands from her waist to the back of her head, tilting her head so that he could kiss her deeper. His tongue traveled to the depths of her sweet mouth, making her moan in response. Arya was now standing on tip-toes as she tried to reach for his lips further, getting herself more insatiable to the growing need to kiss him.

 

Soon enough, Gendry slid his hands under the shirt she was wearing (which was still his shirt) and cupped them firmly on the cheeks of her ass, lifting her up from the floor and positioning her on one of the kitchen counter tops, never breaking off from their impassioned kiss. Arya wrapped her legs around his waist as he made some subtle thrusts on her center, making her moan in response as she felt his growing erection. Gendry gave a guttural groan as she raked his scalp with her hungry fingers. His kisses were always so intense that she could sometimes begin to question her rationality for keeping herself intact until now.

 

Before she could act on her impulse to finally give in to doing him in his kitchen, Gendry suddenly broke off from their kiss. “Arya Lyanna Stark, would you do me the honor of becoming my best friend, slash lover, slash girlfriend from this day onward to infinity and beyond? Please say yes…” Her heart gave a frantic beating at the words he just uttered.

 

Arya Stark only stared at him wide-eyed, her face flushed and her pink swollen lips slightly parted.


	18. Under Cover of Darkness (Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will be saying yes. That's definite. But as for the time, it will depend.

__

A loud beat of house music reverberated all over the hyped club that night as the DJ played his mixes on the center stage. The crowd was dancing to the music in the middle of the huge dance floor as a wide array of colorful laser lights flickered about in the whole vicinity to liven up the party. People were getting wild and drunk, even high and basically enjoying one heck of a night that weekend.

 

            Arya Stark on the other hand never had a flare for dancing whatsoever so she made herself comfortably seated on one of the bar stools at the bar where she had been ordering over a dozen shots of tequila for herself. It has been a while that she had indulged herself into drinking alcohol. She could not even remember the last time she was drinking or even smoking cigarettes and weed. It used to be her thing years ago –partying with her friends, getting high and wild and just enjoying life at the moment, but that was a long time ago. She was a renewed person. She had aligned herself with getting fit and healthy. But that night, she felt like dousing and intoxicating her entire system with alcohol. It was good. It was the only way she knows to keep herself numb. She needed to feel numb. Even for a while.

 

            That night she had called her friends who are in King’s Landing, Hot Pie, Pandora, Edric and his fiancée, Helena to party with her in club because as what she had told them, it has been awhile that she spent the night partying, and it has also been a while that they have seen each other. It was actually their first time seeing each other after she came back from Braavos since they have all been busy with their own lives. Pandora was busy with running her own editorial in some political paper, Hot Pie is busy with the expansion of his new pastry shop, and Edric and his fiancée are busy with their wedding preparations. Unknown to them, she had a _deeper_ reason to stay out and party that night. So her friends obliged and were happy enough to see her looking so swell. They had been dancing to the mixes of the DJs for the last three hours while she was drowning herself with glorious alcohol. Alcohol was way better than the water she had favored over the years. _You need to save water, so drink beer and alcohol instead_ , her rational mind says. Yes, indeed. Tonight was a jovial night for Arya Stark –NOT.

 

            Considering the fact that it would need a huge amount of alcohol for her to feel the effects of intoxication, Arya had already felt the first few signs when she felt a revolting paradox of her body slowly relaxing at some point, and at the same time, her head slowly spinning around. But hey, she had never been drunk because she was Arya Stark and Arya Stark does not get drunk at all, so she indulged in another round of tequila shots only for her because she was selfish at that moment and her friends didn’t bother drinking with her because they were lost in the moment of dancing to the loud house music mixes playing all over. As for her, she had to feel the numbness seeping through her blood-brain barrier so that she could somehow forget all the realities happening to her existence as of the moment –all the truths that had surfaced from her best friend (or was he still even called her best friend?) about his dark past. She knew it was too much for her to handle in one sitting and she had to greatly absorb all the things he had said. She had to remind her rational mind that she was a realist and that these truths would not really be a big deal for her because that was really the way of the world. But this time, it was all different because these types of truths are all directed and connected to her own realities.

 

            Her stupid mind still had a hard time believing and processing all the experiences he had before they got to know each other. He was way different from the Gendry she knew when they became friends. Sometimes she even wished she had never asked those questions to him. She often wished that he was never honest about his past to her because after all, knowing nothing is still better than knowing at all. It would somehow diminish the impending fear of the unknown that she had to face because all the overwhelming truth was like getting to know him all over again. Her rational mind had to keep reminding her that this is all just a rediscovery of his existence and his being, it was a way for her to get acquainted with his kind of darkness, but she already had a certain kind of darkness of her own –a certain dark passenger that her body still carries and she’s not sure if she could handle another darkness lurking in her life.

 

            At the back of her head, her rational mind is also well aware that she was just trying to wrap herself in the solace of alcohol intoxication because she was afraid, and she only wanted to rid of that feeling even for a few hours. She wanted to feel real indifference this time. She may look like a tough person from the outside who can stand up on her own but deep inside her mind was very much afraid of falling into the unknown, of falling apart all over again because she was afraid of getting hurt. It’s not that she was afraid of commitments, but she was still not sure if she could be ready to accept him and his excess baggages, most especially his dark past. For the first time in her life, Arya finally made a total admittance to herself that she was indeed no more than a sodden craven.

 

            She took another shot of tequila and winced at the awful taste that she could barely tolerate now that she was older. Her eyes were focused into nothingness as she stared blankly into the crowd dancing right before her. Apart from her head slowly spinning, her eyesight was not making it any better. She did not wear her contacts nor her glasses and she was not even sure how she had managed to get out of Jon’s apartment alive without her second pair of eyes. All she could see was a blur but she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to see the faces of the people anyway. Arya has been used to making her visual incapacities an excuse for refusing to look at the reality of the human condition. And human nature aside, and as of the moment, she just wanted to be engulfed in her own silent misery.

 

            Her long dark brown hair was curling down loosely on her waist and she didn’t even bother combing it, anyway she had always liked her hair messy this way. She liked how her hair was now almost covering her face, obscuring it –at least no one would get to take notice of her. Her smokey-eye makeup highlighted the features of her face added to the nude color of her lipstick. When she faced herself in the mirror before she went out, she couldn’t believe the image she was seeing. She looked pretty, even exceeding the beauty of her later Aunt Lyanna, she realized, and she was becoming even more womanly this time around. The little black dress she was wearing emphasized the flattering features of her round ass (which everyone else who took notice had since considered it as her asset) as well as her thighs. Her thighs were not really slim like those of supermodels but there was no shame in flaunting them as well because they were of the right size, not too fat and not too thin. Her legs were made longer with the strappy black evening wedge she was wearing, making her a few inches taller that night. Oftentimes she would be the envy of her friends when it comes to her asset with her ass and thighs. As if that really matters to Arya Stark, she made sure to be just comfortable in her own skin and in her own way, despite her short height.

 

            But now, knowing the girls of Gendry’s past, she was not really sure what she could make of herself. Years ago she had learned to keep her insecurities at bay because she knew that she was unique in her own way, but considering the girls he went out with and the girls and women he had fucked in the past years, it made her doubt herself for a bit. She was not really sure what Gendry has seen in her for asking her to be his girlfriend –he fucking wants her to be his girlfriend, for the love of god. That question itself was considered to be one of the bloody reasons for her sudden tribulations that night.

 

            She could still remember the events that happened that morning when he had to pop that question to her, and gods, it was not even like he’s asking her to marry him for crying out loud, now that would be a major tragedy especially that she never believed in the idea of marriage and children. She remembered how speechless she was after he asked her to be his girlfriend that she had to push him away for a moment to try and gather some air to breathe. It was like choking on the very air that made her live and exist. She wasn’t ready for this, for this kind of question to just pop out of nowhere but there he was being that super attractive guy who was crazy in love with her wanting to be with her. It doesn’t make sense at all. She doesn’t do this kind of mushy romance shit, at least not anymore. She’s had it with Aegon and his stupid mushiness before and she knew right from the start that it never worked out for her.

 

            After their conversation that morning, she had to tell him that she really needed a lot of time to think and reconsider about his request and she had to be honest enough when she told him she was not really sure if she was ready for all of it. It was a good thing that he was able to understand and grasp what she meant by her needing some time, and here she was using that precious time over getting herself insanely drunk, it’s just retarded. It was amazing how he respected the time she needed that day because he didn’t text or call her after he dropped her off Jon’s apartment. He even offered to take care of Nymeria for a longer while so that she could really have the time to contemplate. _Stupid fucking bullheaded bastard being so kind to me._ Her rational mind said. _He has always been kind and good to you, stupid. You’re the one being so bullheaded and stubborn for being so hard on yourself._ Her voices interjected.

 

            She drank another shot of tequila to drown her voices and her thoughts away then fixed her blurry gaze towards the silhouette of her friends enjoying the party and dancing like there’s no tomorrow in the dance floor. Suddenly, she noticed the bartender putting another empty shot glass right before her and pouring on some Jägermeister on it. She gave the bartender a confused look as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t worry about this, it has already been taken care of.” The bartender told her, smiling at her warmly. “Who?” Arya had to ask, feeling a bit skeptical like she always does when someone is being kind and generous to her. “By someone out there.” The bartender replied mysteriously, nodding his head towards the direction on the other side of the club, totally oblivious of her superb visual acuity. “Great.” Arya said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, her speech already slurring. Then she took the shot of Jägermeister in her left hand. She then turned towards the other side of the club but she could not really picture out the mysterious person who bought her the drink no matter how much she squinted her eyes as all she could see was a blur of a tall figure in a somewhat dark suit with the same built as Gendry and almost of the same height. So she just raised the shot glass as if giving a toast to that person and finished all the contents of the glass in just one drink. Who the fuck would even buy a drink to a wallflower like her?  And it couldn’t possibly be Gendry. She never told him where she was at that moment. The person just seemed to be standing across her, just looking at her but his face was really blurry.

 

            She could swear that the person was already walking his way towards her direction, clad in a dark outfit, much more like Gendry’s, when her friends suddenly went to her, blocking her sight from the mysterious person, laughing and feeling the excitement of the on-going party. “Hey, are you sure you’re not going to dance with us?” Edric asked her as he put an arm around her. Arya only gave him a drunken smile. “Oh come on. I’m a fucking terrible dancer. You go on. I’ll just stay here.” She replied. It was evident enough that her speech was already slurred. “Oh shit, Arya, you’re drunk! You never get drunk! Why are you drunk right now!?” Pandora exclaimed. She wasn’t drunk, her brain was telling her, only her speech was slurred. _Denial is the first stage, Arya Stark._ Her sane and sober rational mind told her. “Sssshhhh –You just have to be quiet and listen to the music. I’m not really drunk guys. Like you said, I never get drunk.” She added, suddenly feeling a little bit lose especially with her tongue.

 

            Her eyes averted back to the tall figure standing across the club who was surely looking at her. “Is Gendry here? I thought I saw him over there.” Arya pointed out, her arms suddenly feeling like jelly. “He even bought me a shot of the coolest Jägermeister. It’s really fucking good, you guys. You should taste it.” She added, this time, she was already producing a hiccup. Her friends turned to the direction she was pointing but they just shook their heads. “No one is there, Arya. Maybe it’s just your imagination.” Pandora told her a matter-of-factly. “No it wasn’t! He even bought me this drink!” She protested, suddenly feeling a little agitated. Her head continued to keep on spinning right now that even at the closest proximity of her friend’s face, all she could see was a hazy blur. “But no one’s really there, Arya. You’re very drunk. Come on. Let’s get you home.” Pandora told her gingerly as she tried to move her to a standing position. Arya only swatted her helping hand away and instead tried to stand up by herself. “No! Jon is going to kill me if he sees me now, not that I’m drunk but I just don’t want him to see me like this. I’m not drunk, okay?” Arya said. She was not really making sense now at all.

 

The moment her feet had landed on the floor, she felt the effects of alcohol greatly taking its toll. Her legs felt limp and her gait was becoming more unsteady. She tried to hold herself by balancing her arms on the bar stool. Hot Pie and Edric tried to help her this time. “Jesus fucking Christ. I’m bloody fine, guys. I can stand up by myself and I can take care of myself.” She said, but she just couldn’t quite understand why she was beginning to laugh hysterically now. “Shit. Gods, I can’t believe it. That was close. I almost fell…” She added in between her laughter. Her friends now had that puzzled and amused looks on their faces. “She’s really drunk, man. I’m telling you.” She heard Hot Pie say. “I said I’m not drunk, Ned!” She shot at Hot Pie. “Oh yes she is drunk.” The real Edric Dayne finally agreed this time. Arya tried to make small steps away from the bar stool like she was some baby trying to walk for the first time. “I’m just going to go and find that guy who had bought me that drink and tell him how very thankful I am.” She said, still slurring as she continued to walk away from them unsteadily. But Edric and Pandora had managed to hold her back. “No, Arya. You’re very drunk. We will be taking you home now.” She told her. “I’m not drunk! You’re drunk!” She spat as she continued walking away from them.

 

She turned back to them and her lips curled awkwardly, her eyes now heavily hooded. “I’m just going to get some air, okay? And I’ll be right back to finish up the rest of my shots. Don’t start on my account. Laters.” She told them, waving her hand at them. As she was walking, she had managed to tie her hair in a well-kept bun to keep her hair away from her face as it was getting warmer inside. Pandora and Edric’s fiancée, Helena walked with Arya towards the entrance of the club. She could feel the cold chilly air seeping through her skin as they were finally out and realized how inadequate her clothes were for the weather that night. “What’s up with you tonight, Arya? Why are you getting yourself drunk?” Pandora asked her, almost chiding her for her sudden outburst of behavior. “I’m not drunk… or maybe a little. I don’t fucking know. I feel funny right now, but I’m still not drunk. Not entirely. I never get drunk, remember?” She said in her drunken stupor, her speech now more slurred. “Why aren’t you with Gendry tonight, Arya? What happened?” Pandora came to ask again. Arya suddenly burst out in gales of laughter again. She was laughing like an evil person who just killed someone brutally. “What’s so funny?” Pandora snapped. “He’s the reason why I’m here. I don’t want to see him tonight. No… not now. Because he’s being such a stupid bullheaded bastard, that’s why. He’s stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” She shot back, her laughter had already faded, as she leaned herself on the brick wall of the club, hugging herself from the cold. Her tears were now forming behind her eyes.

 

Her whole world continued to turn around but this time it was a lot worse. She could feel the contents of alcohol from her stomach regurgitating but she had to hold it from coming out. “What did Gendry ever do to you this time?” Pandora asked. “He did nothing. He’s only stupid for telling me he likes me. And I really do like him too but I just don’t know what to do! I’m afraid that I might become just one of the girls he’s been with. He asked me to be his girlfriend today but I only pushed him away because I don’t do this kind of shit.” She blurted out like word-vomit. Pandora and Helena only gaped at her sudden outpour of emotions. “He was the whole reason why I stayed out of King’s Landing and now he made me come back because of some stupid project I had to do with him because I thought it was his father who wanted me back. But it was him all along! He made me come back! And now I’m back in this stupid hell-hole and now he’s asking me to be with him. Gods! I wanted to, I really do. I’ve always wanted him but it’s still so hard for me to accept all the dark things he’s done in the past and all things he did to make me hurt so much!” Arya continued. “He was the kind of distraction I have been avoiding my whole life but I guess I just really can’t run away from all these stupid confrontations now, can I?” A single tear fell off the corner of her eye and she had managed to wipe it away immediately, fighting back the rest of her tears from falling.

 

            Her eyes averted to the side and she saw two blurry figures emerge from the entrance of the club. They were walking towards their direction. She squinted her eyes for a clearer look until she finally saw their faces when they came nearer. “Hot Pie! Ned! There you are!” Arya said in a garbled tone as she walked in stupor towards them, placing each of her bare arms around their shoulders so that she was now standing in between them. Both guys were now bearing her weight. “Where have you been? I thought we’re still going to finish another round or two of those tequila shots?” She asked them. “You’re very drunk, Arya. We can’t let you drink any more of those shots.” Hot Pie stated a matter-of-factly. Arya scowled at him. “Stop being like my mother, Ned!” She spat at Hot Pie. “Come on, let’s drink the night away.” She added.

           

            Suddenly, her head started to hurt like a million hammers were pounding inside her brain. The rest of her body was feeling so weak and limp that she could barely even stand to support herself. She pulled away from Hot Pie and Edric and leaned herself back on the brick wall. “Arya? What’s wrong?” Hot Pie asked worriedly as he walked towards her side. Arya raised a hand to stop him and gave him a wide stupid smile. “I’m fine Hot Pie. You know sometimes when you feel like your body is feeling really funny and your whole system is acting up. They’re like waging a war against you. I feel funny, but right now I don’t feel like laughing.” She told him. Then she tried her hardest to walk again away from them and back to the club. As she made a few stumbling paces towards the club with her skimpy dress and strappy high-heeled wedge sandals, her world suddenly turned darker, her head continued to spin around, and her stomach was churning like crazy. It was like she was finally falling into the abyss, into the darkness looming inside her, welcoming her. But before she could finally close her eyes and let herself lose into the darkness of her existence, she felt the warmest hands catching her and keeping her from falling hard and deep. It was the right kind of warmth her body was aching for in that deep, cold night, carefully engulfing her and keeping her safe and protected.

 

 

            Arya Stark woke up to a throbbing headache the following day. As she fluttered her eyes open, all she could still see was a blur. Her throat felt dry, her stomach felt like flipping over, her extremities felt so weak and even if she was already able to adjust to the lighting in the room, she still could not see that clearly. She placed her palm over her forehead and tried to recall all the things that had happened the other night. But try as she might, she could honestly not remember everything that had happened, except that she was drinking like there was no tomorrow. She squinted her eyes as she tried to scan the room. It seemed so familiar, but it wasn’t her room in Jon’s apartment. When the realization sank in, she rose up to a sitting position, her eyes wide in shock. Suddenly, as she rose from the bed, the contents of her stomach also started to regurgitate.

 

            She hurriedly stood up from the bed and instinctively ran her way towards the familiar bathroom despite the blurriness of her sight. The door to the bathroom was thankfully open. It was as if the toilet seat was glowing with glory and the heavens were singing heavenly praises behind her ears when she finally found it. She scurried towards the toilet and knelt down right before it. Hell was let lose as epic puking sounds reverberated all across the bathroom from spilling out all the contents of her stomach which was just mostly alcohol. She could swear that she could also hear the sound of the water coming out from the shower but she didn’t mind that right now because all she cared about was vomiting all the alcohol out of her system. _So this is what a hangover feels like. And my head fucking hurts like the seven fucking hells. Shit._ Arya cursed in her thoughts. For the first time in her life, Arya Stark was finally having a hangover.

 

            Right after making sure that all the contents of her belly have been spilled, she made deep breathing mechanisms to cope up. Suddenly, a small white towel was handed on to her from the shower door after hearing it slowly open. She immediately reached for it without further hesitation and wiped her mouth with it. She was able to mutter a hurried “Thanks” after she got the towel. Then suddenly, she stopped wiping herself and turned to the person who just gave her the towel. Her eyes widened in shock at the body of muscles standing right before her, still wet from the shower. She jumped in fright and her butt landed on the tiled bathroom floor. She thought she was having a heart attack. “Holy shit! Gendry! What the fuck are you doing here?!” She exclaimed in utter surprise, squinting her eyes as she was looking at him. He was bare-naked right before her, only, he was concealing the lower part of his body with the translucent glass sliding door from the shower. But she could still see the silhouette of his body from his waist down to his legs. His wet hair was brushed up beautifully by his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused. “Uh, this is where I live?” He retorted. He managed to pull out the huge white towel hanging on the other side of the shower and he immediately covered himself.

 

            Arya released a sigh of relief then she finally pulled herself up to a standing position. “Right. I’m sorry.” She said as she fixed herself. She noticed that she was still wearing her little black dress and her hair was still amazingly kept in a messy bun “And why am I here again?” She asked him in confusion. They walked back into his room together. She threw herself on his bed once more. “You really don’t remember?” He asked her. Arya had her brows knitted as she tried to gather all the pieces of last night together. “I remember partying in the club with Pandora, Hot Pie, Ned and his fiancée…” She told him. “Is that all you can remember?” He asked again as he tried to pull out a plain white shirt and black sweatpants from his closet, carefully wearing it right in front of her. She had to gulp at the muscles on his body straining as he started to wear his clothes.

 

“I was drinking while they were all dancing. I was drinking shot after shot of tequila.” She finally said as her memories started to unfold. “And then?” Gendry urged her to continue. “You bought me a shot of Jägermeister.” She stated. It was his turn to be confused this time. “What?” He spat. “I never bought you a drink last night, Arya.” He shot at her. “I thought you did. I could clearly remember the bartender giving me the drink and he pointed towards the other side of the club because the person who gave it to me was standing there. Although I really could not quite see what he really looked like. So it wasn’t really you then?” She had to be sure. Gendry shook his head. “I was never inside the club last night, Arya. It could have been just your imagination.” He told her a matter-of-factly. “No. It was so real, Gendry. I fucking swear. I drank the whole glass of Jägermeister in one gulp and I saw you, or whoever the fuck that was, standing only a few meters away from me.” She insisted.

 

Gendry huffed a sigh as he paced towards where she was sitting on his bed. She felt so helpless. That was all that she could remember and she cursed her bloody eyes for being so blind. “Oh dear god. This is just so fucked up. I was so drunk last night, was I?” She asked to confirm. He nodded his head. “Obviously. Hot Pie said you called him Ned.” He replied. “What else did I do last night, by the way?” She asked then she narrowed her eyes at him. Gendry only had a somewhat sullen look on his face, she could tell by the way he was looking at her. He looked so lost and troubled. “And why am I in your place right now when you said you weren’t in the club last night? What really happened?” Gendry looked at her seriously, shaking off his sullenness. “Ned and Hot Pie called me telling me that you were unusually drunk. I got really shocked because like you said and like everybody else knows, you never get drunk.” He told her. “Then I got worried so I immediately went to the club where you’re at and I brought you here with me because Jon would really kill me if I brought you home a drunken mess. You sort of passed out for a moment but you woke up just right after I carried you and put you in my car. Then you were blabbering something like a foreign language to us. Pandora says you were speaking High Valyrian. Then when we got home, you were still talking and you were saying all sorts of _things_ …” He trailed off as he was cautiously looking at her. “What sorts of _things_ did I tell you?” Arya asked.

 

It seemed to her that Gendry was looking at her with a pained look in his eyes. “Just _things_ … It doesn’t really matter because you were so drunk. You were talking gibberish and speaking another language, I cannot even understand. You just fell asleep on my bed right after.” Gendry retorted. Arya heaved another sigh. Then she made a smacking face-palm. “Gods, I am so sorry, Gendry. I’m sorry for dragging you into this last night. I was such a mess I fucking can’t remember a thing, like seriously.” She told him apologetically, refusing to look straight into his eyes. “It’s okay, we can’t really undo the things you said last night, can we?” He said in a rather bitter tone as he looked at her stolidly. Arya seemed oblivious to his current state as she herself was still feeling a bit nauseous with the throbbing headache killing her.

 

She stood up after a few seconds and motioned to walk back in his bathroom. “Do you have an extra toothbrush or something in your stash here?” Arya asked because she can’t go on facing and talking to Gendry with that awful alcohol-vomit-breath, can she? “Just use mine instead.” Gendry told her as he followed her towards the bathroom casually. Arya turned to look back at him with a look of disgust on her face. “Ew, Gendry. No. I just fucking puked, goddammit. You don’t want to go brushing your teeth around with someone else’s puke on your toothbrush, right? Ew!” She said, trying to lighten up to avoid getting herself into a sour mood. Gendry gave her a somewhat hefty smile. “Yeah, ew, Arya!” He soon started to tease, his sullen look now non-existent.

 

Arya faced the mirror for the first time and she made a silent gape at the mess on her face. Her long dark brown hair was in a very messy bun with wisps of her hair sticking out all over her head and face and her eyeliner was beginning to smudge. Had she worn a non-waterproof mascara and eyeliner last night, she would’ve already had raccoon eyes that morning. Good thing she only looked like a less-hotter version of Effy Stonem (as if Arya was really considered hot). _Never in a million years, stupid_. Her rational mind told her. Gendry opened up his supplies rack in the bathroom and handed her an unopened toothbrush. “Here.” He told her. “Thanks.” Arya said sheepishly, refusing to look at his gaze.

 

Gendry was carefully watching her inside his bathroom as she was gingerly brushing her teeth. The look on his face was somewhere between the look of amusement and sullenness. She really could not tell and she could not even read the expression on his face. Right after she was finished washing her face and brushing her teeth a couple of minutes later, she continued to look at herself in the mirror then at him from time to time. Suddenly, she felt Gendry’s arms wrapping around her waist once again as he buried his face on her neck. “How are you feeling now?” He asked as he continued to run his lips on her bare neck, inhaling in her familiar scent. “My headache is killing me, honestly. I don’t want to drink alcohol anymore. That’s the last time.” She said remorsefully. “I’ll cook you breakfast and make you something to cure that hangover of yours, okay?” He told her. She instinctively placed a hand on his face as she slowly caressed it. “Okay. Thanks, really.” “You still smell so good, you know. Your scent still lingers here.” He told her with a low gruff and seductive voice as he sucked and licked on that part of her neck with her scent, giving her shivers all over her body and sending a signal down to the center of her thighs.

 

She turned around to face him properly after he had a fill of her neck. The corners of her mouth lifted into a feeble smile. Before she could say another word, Gendry crashed his lips onto hers like it truly belonged there the whole time. His tongue was bidding entrance to her mouth and she willingly opened it. His kiss was never a chaste kiss, it was something more of his primal need to kiss her to continue to exist. That was what Arya felt when his mouth was reveling on hers. He cupped her face with both of his hands and he tilted his head a little to kiss her a little harder. She only moaned at his intensity and she could no longer hide the fact that she wanted him so badly.

 

As the kiss was about to go deeper, fragments of Gendry’s past came flashing into her thoughts. Although she never really had any idea how he had fucked his women before, her mind had somehow made a mental flashback of what it may have looked like with him fucking the horny school teacher, the titillating widow-MILF and most especially the super-hot and sexy ex-girlfriend, namely Jeyne Poole for one. Who knows what his other exes were like? It crashed the sudden euphoric state that was about to slowly infiltrate her senses. It shattered like a broken glass and her darkness had consumed her once more. _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering… fearing… doubting…*_ Her rational mind came to whisper back in her ears. _The darkness that surround you cannot hurt you. It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear._ _But darkness is beauty unseen. It protects you from the torment that this reality will only cause._ It whispered once again to her, engulfing her with all-consuming indifference.

 

Her eyes darkened a deeper shade of grey. She plastered her hands firmly on his chest, pushing him away from her and breaking away from the impassioned kiss they shared. She only looked at him with that stolid look on her face. “Let’s have breakfast now. I’m famished.” Was all she said as she carefully pulled away from his firm hold completely, leaving him to wonder inside his bathroom.

 

           

            The rainy weather the following week somehow synced with the obscure and gloomy feeling that Arya was feeling. She woke up one morning on her bed in Jon’s apartment to the heavy rains pouring over the whole city of King’s Landing and she was in no mood to wear the business casual getup mandated by Baratheon Enterprises to all those who want come inside the building. Besides, she wasn’t really an employee from that company per se, they hired her to design their upcoming project. To hell with breaking the rules on the proper dress code. In her own views, this is all just part of the mechanical dictates of corporate capitalism to its equally mechanical employees. In the end, it’s not really going to matter at all if you’re so dressed to kill as long as you keep a sharp and keen intellect for the rest of your life.

 

Since she will only be taking the public transportation, namely the subway train on the way to the office, she had to wear her thick black DC hoodie over her black fitted jacket and her white Death Cab for Cutie vintage t-shirt. She was also wearing her dark blue skinny jeans from H&M and of course, to top off her spunky getup, she wore her trustworthy black combat boots. Her hair was kept in her usual bun and this time, she decided to wear her glasses from the subway station up until the entrance of the building. As soon as she entered the Baratheon Enterprises building, she immediately took off her glasses and she was back to being the useless myopic person that she was. Arya was also never one for bringing an umbrella with her so she had to wear her black DC hoodie jacket from the apartment until the office. The only time she removed her jacket was when she had finally arrived at her own office.

 

She noticed the eyes of the people looking at her from head to foot earlier when she entered the building. It was a good thing that Stacy, the pretty receptionist from the front desk, was able to immediately recognize her and just let her pass through. Inside the elevator, the people had that same look of disdain on their faces but she never cared an inch about it. Both her ears were covered with earphones blasting to the tune of The Cribs’ I’m a Realist. _Yes. That’s right, bitches_. Her rational mind spoke up. _I’m a realist. I’m a romantic, I’m an indecisive piece of shit._ Came the lyrics of the song that reverberated inside her head. It was then that she realized that that song really suited her mood that day. This time around inside the elevator, it was obvious enough that the people riding with her did not like her taste of music. Added to that, she looked like some misplaced high school student in a building full of corporate people because of her attire and her small height.

 

Lucky enough for her, she did not see Gendry’s face in his office nor in the conference room nor anywhere in the floor when she arrived. She just immediately headed her way towards her own office to continue working on her designs for the project. Modesty aside, Arya was proud of herself for being a lazy person and because of that, she tends to do difficult jobs and accomplish things way ahead of the deadline. This is because she will find an easy way to do it, and apart from that, she will also have a lot of time for herself to procrastinate after the task is done or perhaps work on whatever needs to be modified on her designs, if there would be any. Moreover, when she does her work on her designs, she really works her ass off, giving a hundred and one percent of her time and energy to it. That was how she graduated with flying colors in the University of Braavos, she was not really the smartest student in her class but Arya was able to get through her studies by working smarter than harder. House, M.D. was right. He was always right. Thank the gods for Doctor Gregory House.

 

Hours had passed after she had started working on the interior designs of the main lobby of their hotel project. She had been drawing on the drafting table with her glasses on and focusing on finishing up the lighting system of the entire floor plan. Her hair was messed up now and she had already removed her DC hoodie jacket and black formal jacket so as not to have any distractions on her arms while she is drawing. This time, she was only wearing her white vintage shirt and jeans. She was even comfortably barefoot inside her own office. Her laptop has been playing for hours now the whole discography of The Strokes, The Cribs, Tool and Death Cab for Cutie (in honor of the white shirt she was wearing that day just because).  

 

Suddenly, in the middle of her work, she heard a knock on the door. She immediately composed herself and removed her glasses away from the prying eyes of whoever came knocking. She squinted her eyes and was relieved when she saw Gendry’s secretary coming inside her office instead. “I’m sorry to disturb you from your work, Ms. Stark but Mr. Baratheon would like to see you in his office right now.” She told her good-naturedly. Arya just gave her a sheepish smile as she stood up. “Please tell him I’ll be right there in less than five minutes. Thank you.” She replied.

 

As soon as the secretary went out of her office, she immediately stuffed her glasses inside her black everyday bag for safekeeping and then she finally put on her black combat boots. She didn’t mind fixing her messy bun at all. To hell with Gendry if he sees her that way with some of her hair hanging on her face. With utmost caution, she walked along the halls of the floor towards his enormous office. She gave two knocks on the door and entered. When she came in, Gendry was immersed in a conversation over his cellphone. It was only when she came closer to his table did she make out that he looked even more formal now in his business attire than how she was accustomed to seeing him a few weeks prior. This was mainly because he had cut his hair short, like clean short, like how he did his hair years ago when she started falling for him and aside from that, he had shaved his beard, leaving only a little stubble on his jaw and chin. Somewhere at the back of her mind there was that instinct telling her that he had done this on purpose just to annoy her eventually to a great extent, most especially because it has already been established long ago that she had a thing for bearded guys with top knots and Gendry knew about this all along but he cut his hair short anyway. But either way, no matter what his hair and facial hair looked like, he had still managed to take her stupid breath away like some stupid hetero-heroine from some stupid romantic film. _Oh fuck my life for falling head over heels for this overly attractive stupid bullheaded bastard right in front of me_. She cursed in her thoughts.

 

She bit her lip as she cautiously waited for him to finish with his conversation over his phone. He seemed a little bit furious and tired. She was just standing right in front of his desk, her hands tightly clasped at her back like she was some behaved school girl being summoned in the principal’s office for some crime she didn’t make. That was what she was feeling right now, and it was a bad feeling, she knew. As soon as Gendry finished talking over the phone, he eyed her seriously, studying her from head to toe. He was obviously trying to intimidate her. “Sit.” He commanded her sternly. Arya did as he bid and sat down on the couch right in front of his desk. There was an air of uncomfortable seriousness in his office that she could feel even through her bones. Her legs were instinctively closed together as if making a guarding behavior at the person in front of her and she just placed her hands on her lap like the _behaved_ school girl she once was.

 

            “What in seven hells are you wearing to the office, Ms. Stark?” He asked her with a booming voice. Arya was about to gape at his statement but she had managed to instead keep her chin up. She raised an eyebrow at him in defiance. “Is there a problem with what I am wearing right now, Mr. Baratheon?” She countered, holding his gaze seriously. This was not the time to melt like a little girl under his piercing blue eyes. “Yes. You are not wearing the appropriate attire in the office, Ms. Stark. This is not some college wash-day spree wherein you get to wear whatever you want, whenever you want. You are working inside this building, inside this office, so you should abide by the governing rules we have.” He soon chastised her with his authoritative voice. “What if I told you I had to wear this because it was raining cats and dogs outside early this morning? Surely you would know how uncomfortable it would be to wear some sodden business clothes under the rain, yes? Please be advised that not all people own a car and others have to do public transportation. Would that kind of scenario be an exception to the rule? And another thing, how would I get to work on my drafts when I am wearing the required business attire, suits and all? In the first place, you said it yourself that you wanted me to be comfortable as much as possible. How can wearing the required business attire be comfortable to me and my work?” She explained as she tried to defend herself.

 

            Gendry’s lips curled into a very tight and curt smile until it vanished and he was back to his usual stolid expression. “You have a point there, Ms. Stark. But considering your God-given superior intellect –“Arya had to clear her throat to interrupt him. “You seem to have forgotten, Mr. Baratheon, I don’t believe in any gods, just to be clear.” She said. “I seem to have missed out the part of you not believing in any gods before, Ms. Stark. You have never confided that to me.” He retorted. “I didn’t find it really necessary, Mr. Baratheon.” She snapped. Then he sighed. “Anyway, going back, and considering your superior intellect in almost everything, which I know you have been endowed with so much of it, surely you could have also thought of wearing a business attire that would be more comfortable to you, and at the same time be abiding with our dress code, right? Please take note that what I have said about being comfortable here is not an absolute statement. This would mean that it is also limited and or restricted to the governing rules set by this private corporation.” He explained as he was still seriously looking at her. “Moreover, it is not always imperative that you take the public transportation every day. For what use is your older brother’s other cars in his garage if you will not borrow one of them? I am still under the impression that you’re one of the best drivers I know. It has always been a mystery to me as to why you are suddenly so terrified of driving a car.” He added.

 

            She cleared her throat once more. “Whatever reason I have in terms of my relationship with my driving, Mr. Baratheon, is no longer part of your business.” She said coldly. Arya was now crossing her arms before her chest as she equaled his frigid stare. “And you seem to have forgotten, Mr. Baratheon. You see, I do not really work in this company, per se. I never signed any contracts notifying me that I work _under_ Baratheon Enterprises. The agreement which we have made states that I will work _with_ you on this project to design the interiors of your proposed hotel. So I am an independent self-employed designer _hired_ by _you_ to work with _you_ in making the proposed designs in the office that _you_ have offered yourself for my own usage. The provisions in Section II on dress codes of the employee handbook states that all employees of the Baratheon Enterprises are required to strictly abide by the dress code implemented by the company. But since I am not technically an employee of this company, then it shall also be deemed understandable that I can do so as I please to wear whatever clothes I would consider comfortable for my work.” She told him with an unfaltering tone.

 

            Gendry snorted with sheer indignation. “I have to say, I am impressed by your defense, Ms. Stark. Your intellect has indeed exceeded my expectations. In fact, I am very pleased to know that you have read our employee handbook in your defense.” He remarked as she continued to study her with his hungry eyes knowingly. “But you seem to have missed out on the last provision in Section XV. We reserve the right to invoke whoever gets into the premises of the building to abide by the dress code regardless if you are an employee or not. And the fact that this is a private and corporate company would somehow directly imply that a visiting guest or person should wear an appropriate attire deemed suitable for the company and its employees at all times. So nevertheless, you are still not exempted from the dress code provided by this company.” He told her, holding an air of triumphant smugness.

           

            Arya remained silent for a few heartbeats. Then she gave him a smirk –a sinister one. “Well, I have to say that I am more than impressed by your familiarity with all the provisions in your employee handbook, Mr. Baratheon. Very well done.” She said in a sarcastic tone. “My apologies for having been quite discordant with the governing rules that this company has imposed on _everyone_. Of course I wouldn’t want you to think of me as someone ungrateful, so I should be minding my place in this company from now on. Surely this would be a lesson learned and will be taking this for the rest of my lifetime. It has indeed been fairly humbling on my part.” She added, her tone still feigning obeisance.

 

            “I was tasked to take care of this company by my own father, Ms. Stark, so I really ought to familiarize everything governing our policies, rules and regulations, including the employee handbook.” He said, his eyes glinting with desire as he was looking at her carefully. Deep inside, she was flinching with pure rage that she wanted to strangle him right that instant, or perhaps shoot an arrow in his head. After all, she was very good in archery. On the surface, she just held a very fake smile on her face. “Very well then, I believe we have an understanding now that you will abide by our company dress code starting tomorrow?” He told her as he stood up to extend his hand. Arya stood up as well and walked closer to his desk to take his hand for a handshake. “You can count on that, Mr. Baratheon. Don’t worry, I will surely be abiding by the dress code from now on.” She said sharply as she took his hand firmly, almost even like crushing it. She was sure that Gendry was wincing in pain.   _Yes, I will surely be following your fucking dress code, you stupid bastard. Watch and learn how Arya Stark takes her silent retribution. The only verdict is vengeance._ Her rational mind said darkly.

 

            As soon as she released his hand, she gave him a mocking smile. “I hope you will not have hard feelings about me chastising you, Arya. I had to do this.” He told him, this time his face was softening as he looked at her endearingly. She only held out her icy glare. “Don’t worry about it, Gendry. It’s cool. And I understand that it’s part of your job.” She said, her eyes already shooting imaginary daggers at him. “Care to have dinner later?” He soon asked her. Arya put her hands on the back pockets of her jeans. “I’ll take a rain check on that dinner, if that’s alright. I have somewhere else to go later. Sorry.” She said making it seem like she was in any way apologetic.

 

Gendry’s expression was cold once more. “Of course. Thank you for your time, Ms. Stark.” He said icily. “No, _thank you_ , Mr. Baratheon. I’ll see you around.” She said sardonically then she finally turned away from him as she walked her way towards the door. “By the way, Ms. Stark…” She paused without turning back to him. “There will be a meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning. Be there at the conference room on time.” He added. She turned back around with a forced smile on her lips. “Sure, Mr. Baratheon. I am always on time. See you tomorrow then.” She retorted, smiling with a very dangerous and evil smile. _Oh yes, Mr. fucking Baratheon, I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow._ Her rational mind voiced out. _My wounds are deeper than your desires._

 

_*Edgar Allan Poe_


	19. I Will Follow You into the Dark (Arya and Gendry)

__

**_ Arya _ **

**__ **

Arya woke up in a particularly earlier time the following day. The gym had just opened when she arrived so she didn’t waste any of her precious time in doing her daily workout. The workout lasted for one hour tops so after she was done, she immediately headed back to Jon’s apartment to prepare for work in the next few hours. A generous amount of time was allotted in the shower to make herself squeaky clean from the excess of the workout. After she wrapped herself around the comforts of her towel, she then carefully put on her contact lenses. She bought them just yesterday and they suitably matched the color of her eyes. Actually, right after her work in the office the other day, she headed straight to go shopping for new clothes. What better way to get rid of her sour mood than do an hour or so of retail therapy. She bought clothes she found necessary for her work as a means to amend for yesterday’s chastisement about her unruly choice of clothing. If they want her to be the formal office girl they are expecting her to be, then so be it. They had to better watch out though because she will be dressing herself up with a silent vengeance.

 

            After putting on her contacts, her vision was back to being as clear as the bluest skies in Braavos. She was planning on bringing Jon’s black Subaru WXR so that she will not have to endure walking along the streets of King’s Landing in her killer heels. She blow dried her long dark brown hair until it was dry. To make a simple yet achievable style for her hair that day, she put on some mousse on her hair and she twisted it entirely before tying it up in a huge bun. She had long discovered that the effects of this kind of hairstyle will do great wonders to her hair after a few hours.

 

            As for her face that day, she made sure to just put on a very simple makeup look consisting of her daily face powder, highlighter, eyebrow pencil and of course, her mascara. She could go on the whole day with just her mascara on her eyelashes to flaunt and put emphasis to her grey Stark eyes. Then she dabbed on some High Beam highlighter from Benefit just on the outer upper part of the apples of her cheeks for a natural-looking ethereal glow. Arya was not really one for lipsticks even before. But she made today pretty much exceptional. To top it all off, she made sure to put on a bright red long-lasting matte lipstick on her lips as the main focal point on her face which would surely last the whole day.

 

            When she was done with her makeup, she finally dressed herself up in the new clothes she purchased yesterday. She wore the satin black corset-top she bought to push up her small breasts under her tight-fitting black blazer. She left her blazer unbuttoned however, to reveal the classical beauty of her sultry black corset-top. Then she wore a tight black pencil skirt just three inches above her knees. It carefully hugged all the curves in her body, showing off the assets in her butt and thighs. Once she was done with her clothes, she put on some sheer skin-tone stockings and finally, she put on her black five-inch pumps.

 

            She opted out for earrings because she was mostly allergic to them but she wore a thin golden long chain necklace that hung until the lower part of her chest. She only wore a single golden bangle on her left wrist and she changed her usual black digital wristwatch into a golden Michael Kors watch just to match it up with her whole ensemble. She strode her way towards the mirror to check herself out and she could not believe the look on her eyes. Arya no longer looked like the little school girl being summoned to the principal’s office. Now, she looked different – _sexy_ , _good_ different especially with her red lips making a contrast to the blackness of her entire outfit. She plastered a wicked smile on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, then she grabbed her black vintage handbag as she walked out of her room.

 

            Even Jon could not believe what he saw when she emerged in the kitchen that he even left his mouth open as she passed by him. Ygritte on the other hand brought her lips to a very wide smile upon seeing her. “Wow, Arya, you look dashing today.” Ygritte remarked. “What’s so special today, little sister?” Jon finally asked her after he had come back to his senses. Arya smirked at them smugly. “Oh nothing special in particular. I just stumbled one day and knocked my head and I finally realized that I am actually a girl who still needs to dress up from time to time.” She gave him a sarcastic retort. Jon snorted and handed her a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. “Yeah right. Are you sure about that? Or are you dressing up for Gendry in particular?” He soon started teasing her, giving her a knowing smirk. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Oh please, I don’t need to look good just to impress any man, dear brother. Why can’t I just look good for myself?” She told him calmly. Ygritte nodded at her in acquiescence. “She’s actually right, Jon. Your sister is smarter than you, you know. She knew about that from the start when it took you ages to realize that we only dress up for ourselves.” Ygritte told him as she soon started to laugh. Jon sighed in defeat. “Fine. Just make sure to be mindful of perverts out there, okay? You may look really exceptionally beautiful today but your outfit still leaves a lot for the imagination if you know what I mean.” He told her gingerly. Arya gave her an assuring smile. “Don’t worry too much, Jon. I’m driving your car today so I won’t have to take the train. So no one’s going to ogle at me or do something to me.” She said. Jon raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s new. It’s a miracle that you’re using my car today. I thought you’ve gone craven about driving.” He japed. “I didn’t want to fill up your car with over speeding tickets, you know. You should be thankful I don’t use it that often.” She snapped back.

 

            Arya drove the streets of King’s Landing cautiously on her bare feet, taking out her heels and putting them on the passenger seat all the while. Aside from that, despite her worsening vision, there’s still no denying that she was still a very fast driver. She managed to reach the office right on time for the meeting. As soon as she found a perfect parking spot in the basement of the building, she stayed inside the car for a while to check on the things she needed for her presentation in the meeting especially the hard drive containing all her files from the computer-aided designs she had made over the past few weeks.

 

            When she was finally set, she put her black high heels back on, got off from Jon’s Subaru, grabbed her bag, closed the door and walked her way towards the elevator. As she was walking, she carefully pulled out the hair tie on her bun, shaking her head from side to side to reveal her beautifully-curled tresses. Her hair now hung down to her waist, the big curls elegantly swaying with her every move and carefully emphasizing the beautiful frame of her face. Since she had been used to wearing her hair in a bun almost all the time, her hair had somehow gotten used to it, making it a little bit curly at the bottom part. It’s not that she really had plans on making her hair long back in Braavos, but since she was very lazy especially when it comes to going out to have her hair styled, she saved herself from too much over-thinking and just opted to grow it long and curly. It basically resembled the natural curly/wavy beach hair without using chemicals to do the perming effects.

 

            It somehow felt like she was some hetero-heroine double-agent spy this time in some James Bond film as she was walking along the parking lot towards the elevator in her five-inch heels. It took only a short period of time for her to adjust in her shoes and she walked along the parking lot with exuding confidence, holding her chin up high. She then wore her black Ray-Ban sunglasses and put on her earphones. This time, she was listening to the songs of Rage Against the Machine mainly because that’s what her mood was right now –all-consuming rage towards the corporate capitalistic dictates of the society and the company itself.

 

            When she got inside the elevator, most of the people were either gaping at her or looking at her from head to foot. As always, she didn’t mind the prying eyes of the people and just continued to listen to the song playing in her iPod. This time, the song Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine continued to play in her ears. The most important words kept on resonating like a powerful chant, even echoing within the four corners of the silent elevator walls. _Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me. Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me. Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me. Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me! Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me!! Fuck you, I won’t do what you tell me!!!_ Those words were repeating over and over, making her senses alive, her fury seething into the core of her bones.

 

            The elevator finally reached the 40th floor after a few minutes. Instead of heading straight to her office, she made her way immediately to the conference room with utmost confidence where the meeting has just started a few minutes ago. She slowly opened the door and when she came in, she carefully took out her sunglasses. As expected, the entire meeting with Gendry speaking in front was cut off as all eyes and heads turned to her, most especially Gendry’s, mainly because they were all shocked that she could pull off that kind of outfit despite her ragged tastes in fashion. “I’m sorry I’m a bit late. Please go on, Mr. Baratheon.” She said, making a distinct emphasis on the way she addressed him. Then she paced confidently across the other side of the conference room towards an empty chair and took a seat right across where he was standing. She made sure to cross her legs this time as she sat down, hiking up the already short black pencil skirt she was wearing, revealing her creamy white thighs and beautiful lean legs in a stocking, and intentionally giving Gendry a very piercing gaze with her deep grey eyes as she gave her red lips a very sultry bite. She noticed Gendry just standing there blankly, his mouth somewhat agape and his blue eyes never leaving hers. She could swear she had caught him somewhat off-guard as he gave away an expression of pure shock and awe at her epic entrance into the room. He was very stunned indeed. _Got you where I want you._ Her thoughts made a triumphant hiss.

 

            When it was her turn to present her designs to the rest of the team, she confidently stood up and walked towards the front to setup her Surface tablet in the projector. She actually made a PowerPoint presentation about the fundamentals, rationale and principles behind the design she created. Her curly hair gracefully fell at the sides of her face as she started to discuss her presentation and the way she flipped her hair to the back of her shoulders somewhat gave a certain stir at Gendry as she noticed him narrowing his eyes at her and looking at her dangerously and hungrily. From time to time she would catch him furtively looking at her legs and thighs and her butt when she would try to incline herself right in front of him as she would open a file from her computer.

 

            She was making him feel somewhat uncomfortable, she could already tell from the way he would try to loosen his tie on his neck and the way he would wipe the sweat forming on his forehead. Aside from that, she noticed the way his palms were brought to a fist every time she would meet his hungry and sultry gaze. From that moment on, she knew that she was being on the lead.

 

**_ Gendry _ **

 

            Of all the places and the instances that she could seduce him, it had to be in the middle of an important meeting inside the conference room where there were a lot of important people present in that occasion, and was worse was she had eventually managed to successfully get all of his attention to the point that it was only her that his mind was thinking about. His stupid eyes could not resist looking at the marvel that is her pretty face being covered beautifully by her long wavy hair. In fact, it was actually the very first time he has seen her overall hair without being kept in the usual bun. His fingers itched to run them along her soft wavy curls as he would pull her closer to him and give her a very hungry and deep kiss. His mouth was dying for a taste of her sweet and nimble lips and what it would feel like to kiss her lips with red lipstick on it. His tongue was hungry for the sensation of her nub as he would lick her senseless as she comes undone right before him. His cock gave a sudden twitch at the beginning of his arousal as he was now imagining different thoughts about doing her and making her feel good. Gods, how he missed the time she made her very first orgasm –and it was all because of him and his skillful tongue. He was reminiscing all the times he had crashed his lips onto hers and how she moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.

 

            He was just staring at her as she was discussing the presentation of her design at that moment. But despite how many times he had tried to focus on what was being discussed, her overall outfit would always claim his attention as if a spell was being cast upon him. He was looking at her pretty face with wisps of her long hair concealing one side of her beautiful grey eyes every time she would make a sudden movement. He noticed how good she looked in her office outfit consisting of a black top that almost revealed the glorious breasts he so wanted to lick and suck. And that ass of hers was just perfect as it fit perfectly to the black skirt that he so wanted to tear away. There was something about her ass and her thighs that made her even more beautiful and attractive in an overall sense. Arya never had that kind of ass and thighs years ago, or maybe he was just too stupid to have not noticed it way back.

 

            He suddenly cursed himself at the back of his mind for chastising Arya Stark the other day about how her ragged outfit was not being appropriate with their corporate policies on dress codes. Fuck the stupid dress code. He brought this upon himself, and now he couldn’t help but get distracted at her and her very stunning outfit, and this was all because he had told her to wear something more corporate. He should have known better that Arya had finer tastes in fashion than any of the girls he has been with, to be honest. Surely they were all gorgeous in their outfits and in their own ways, but Arya Stark was always unique, different, and avant-garde in all means possible, including her sophisticated sense of fashion. It just clearly goes to show how creative her mind works in any way.

 

            Aside from her outfit, he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop staring at those beautiful and smooth legs made longer by her super high-heeled shoes. He was now beginning to wonder how she would look naked with her legs spread right in front of him as she would wear those stockings and high heels. He couldn’t wait to see what it would feel like to run his hands on her legs with those stockings and then sticking his tongue on her cunt and just fuck her senseless with his tongue. Gods, she was making him very aroused and horny right that instant. It was very hard to control himself from not lunging at her and mounting her on the table to fuck her like an animal. He had to fucking chastise himself from all the lecherous thoughts his mind was slowly telling him, as he still needs to be careful enough of her especially that she was a virgin.

 

Yes, Arya Stark was still a fucking virgin. That truth itself was enough to make him more aroused because he so badly wanted to be the first and only man who will make love to her. He loved the thought of her still being so innocent, pure and untainted. He loved how she was very much a challenge to him every time, especially now that she had just proven herself to be an epitome of a walking contradiction. She was as wild as the North, yet as pure and as innocent as the Northern snow. She had a diverse intellect for almost everything, even the most vile of realities and yet, here she was, still very intact and uncorrupted from the all the carnal and lustful needs of man. Gendry wanted to be the only one for her –that he was very certain of. And damn all the gods for making him fall head over heels for Arya Lyanna Stark –the girl who was just simply the most complex, complicated, out of reach and unattainable of all the girls he has ever met.

 

Gendry went as far as where his thoughts were taking him while he was staring all the while at Arya who was discussing her presentation in front of the architects, engineers and contractors present in the meeting. She was somehow oblivious to his lingering stares this time because she was more concerned of the manner in which she was speaking in front of everyone else. He knew how speaking in front of a group of people was making her very uncomfortable. But regardless of her fidgeting state, he adored how oddly funny and cute she was every time she would pick up the marker and write or draw something on the glass whiteboard. There was just something about the way she writes in sheer awkwardness that makes him so amused about her. For a second he forgot that she was actually left-handed but nonetheless he has taken much delight at how her handwriting terribly resembled that of a toddler’s. It was just so ugly and illegible that it almost seemed like she was making a new font of her own.

 

He tried to put a clean slate on his mind once again when he was about to drift back into the obscene fantasies he was building for her earlier when he suddenly heard Arya clear her throat, signifying the commencement of her PowerPoint presentation on her designs. He didn’t really understand nor remember a fucking thing about her presentation because he was stupidly thinking with his dick right now instead of his brain. _Stupid bull_. He cursed himself.

 

By the end of her creative presentation, he began to notice her constant furtive glances at him right across the room where he could see her pretty well on the other end of the huge table. A knowing lop-sided smirk soon started to form on her face as she lingered her eyes at him. And in that moment, he immediately knew that there was something up with her and he knew well that it had something to do with his reprimand yesterday. She was doing it on purpose –all the sultry stares and the daring office outfit. She had lured him into her trap and he was too weak to resist it, he knew that too well. He couldn’t help but be drawn to her like a moth was drawn to a flame, she was too beautiful to resist but too fatal at the same time. She would be the death of him in some way or another.

           

A few hours had passed when each of the presenters in the meeting was finally over with their slides. Arya was putting her things back inside her bag when he suddenly called for her. “Ms. Stark, I need a word with you. In my office. Right now.” He commanded her with brooding authority. She only nodded at him quietly. “Sure.” She replied faintly, then she continued to properly stuff the rest of her things in her bag. They both took a generous time waiting for the room to be vacated then they finally walked together towards his office, the proximity of their bodies somewhat guarded and distant, the tension between them evident enough.

 

            Gendry opened the door to his office carefully and he stopped to let her come inside first. “After you, Ms. Stark.” He said, sounding good-natured as he looked at her seriously. “Thank you, Mr. Baratheon.” She replied coldly, walking past him in her confident strut. After he closed the door and locked it, he immediately grabbed hold of her and pushed her on the wall, pinning himself dangerously close to her. Her bag immediately slid down on the floor. “What are you doing, Arya?” He asked her as he was seriously boring his eyes into hers, his face inches close. His hands were firmly grasping at her shoulders. Arya only started at him without falter. “What are you talking about?” She asked, faking a confused voice and wearing an innocent expression. “You know what I am talking about.” He grounded. Arya raised her eyebrow at him. “No, I really don’t.” She spat. Then she gave him a slight push. “If you do not have anything more to say, I better get back—“ she was cut off when he pushed her back on the wall, making her frozen in place as he started to trace his finger on her neck down to the center of her chest as he was looking at her lustfully. “You think I haven’t noticed what you are doing to me right now?” He said, his voice low and gruff.

 

Slowly, he inched his face closer to her neck, inhaling in her scent as his other hand crept through the back of her head, carefully massaging her scalp just to feel the softness of her long curly hair. His nose trailed through her neck softly, he could feel her shiver under his touch. “This is all a trap, is it?” He continued. Then he went back to looking at her grey cold eyes. He was admiring how she managed to remain unaffectedly calm under his gaze. “It’s a trap to lure me into your spell…” He added. He tucked wisps of stray hair behind one of her ears before his finger started to trail along her soft pretty face. Then he tugged at her chin, giving it a gentle pinch. “I have to admit that it worked earlier… I was smitten, stunned and struck by your endearing charm… and there’s really no denying that I can never resist you… but…” His thumb was now caressing her soft kissable red lips. “But?” She managed to ask him indignantly, arching her eyebrows. “But it doesn’t really work that way for me, Arya Stark.” He told her, his tone frigid and merciless as he smirked at her sinisterly. Arya only snorted at him, releasing a very dark laugh. “Really? Let’s see about that.” She hissed.

 

Then she pushed him away from her with force, her hands lingered for a few seconds on his chest before it slowly slid up to his shoulders then to the sides of his neck. Her stolid expression was untamed by the tension growing stronger between them. She bit her red lips seductively then she drew her face closer to his. For a second he thought that she would really kiss him full on the mouth but he got surprised when she only planted a soft and lingering chaste kiss on the side of his lips. “Good luck, Gendry Baratheon.” She whispered in her sultry voice, then she gave him her killer lop-sided smirk before she walked away from his office.  

 

 

The following days in the office were unusually tranquil to the point where Arya’s words somewhat seemed like a far-fetched empty threat instead of a brutal retaliation. She pretty much went on with her own life as if their very intense confrontation never happened. Oftentimes when he would pass by her office, he would notice her doing her usual work. The door even seemed to be left unusually open all the time when he knew that Arya does not want to be disturbed when she is rendering her designs on the drafting table. But among his covert observations of her behavior, the most distinct and constant pattern he noticed was the way she was wearing her clothes. She had indeed been sticking to the correct dress code being implemented by their company. In fact, she would even stand out among the rest of the actual employees in the office because her clothes were always fashionable albeit her obvious choices for black and white clothes. Even his uncle Renly could attest to the change in the way Arya Stark was dressing up. According to his uncle, she had been very outstanding in her fashion sense. 

 

It was nearing six in the evening when Gendry noticed that Arya was still inside her office one Friday afternoon. Their office hours had long since passed but it seemed like she was trying to burn the midnight oil by choosing to linger in her office. Somehow, he had qualms about sending her an email to ask her if she had plans of ever going home. Their awkward state was still pretty much evident and it has even grown worse after she got drunk for the first time at the club. He tried to just put what had happened at the back of his mind but her words kept on resonating inside his head. So instead of allowing his thoughts to be drifted into the memory of her drunken state that night, he tried to find a diversion by trying to think of something else to do.

 

It was a good thing he remembered that he still needed to check for the Office applications installed in his new Dell laptop. Yes, he just bought a new laptop for himself just so that he could get more familiarized with the Windows operating system. He had been under the shadows of the Mac OSX for a long time that he had somehow forgotten the dynamics of Windows. But in real actual truth (although his sane and rational mind was refusing to admit it), he bought this new laptop just so that he could relate to Arya being an avid Windows user. He can very well use this kind of tactic to stir a conversation between the two of them. Generally it was a really stupid idea but he didn’t care either way because that’s how much he was so into her right now. He was going crazy waiting for an answer to the question he popped out a few weeks ago. And right now, with the rate of Arya’s hot and cold treatment towards him, he really needed some light shed on the situation, only, he just doesn’t know how exactly he would do it considering Arya’s complex personality.

 

After a few minutes of going over his laptop, he finally found the problem he was looking for that would somehow make an interesting conversation with Arya. Without any prior notice at all, he went out of his office bringing his laptop along with him. The lights in the halls of the floor were already dimmed as they were the only ones left working in their respective offices. The employees had long been gone hours ago. Somehow he was walking gingerly towards her office and when he finally stood at the door to her own sanctuary, he could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He stood there frozen for a moment. Arya was wearing eyeglass. Her figure illuminated like an ethereal mythical goddess under the wonderful lighting designs of her own office. She was wearing glasses. He had to grasp that idea first –big, nerdy, black-rimmed eyeglasses. The kind of eyeglasses that would awaken his fantasies into overdrive.

 

She was oblivious to his frozen state at her door. She was still immersed in her drafting table, drawing and tracing lines along the huge drafting paper with her awkward left hand. Her hair was tied up in the usual messy bun with beautiful locks of short brown hair falling on her face. Her glasses matched perfectly with the outfit she was wearing that day. She was wearing a long-sleeved white satin button-down shirt, the long sleeves were folded up to her forearms so as not to distract her from her work. He could see how her legs were crossing below the drafting table, her black skirt hiked up to the level of her perfect thighs. She was wearing her black high heels and one of her foot was tapping on the floor lightly as the music from her laptop was playing. He could not really make out what kind of music she was playing and he couldn’t care less to know what it was. All he could care about was the kind of distraction she was giving him. The manner in which she presented herself albeit obliviously right now somehow awakened his teenage fantasies of nerdy girls with nerdy glasses. Fuck Arya Stark for being such a closet nerd. It was a given fact that she had always been one. But this moment in time shed a whole new light of her overall personality. It was like getting to know her all over again. She has never told him of her visual condition except that Brea already had an idea about this through her observations from years ago. Despite those big black rims covering her beautiful eyes, she was still very attractive. Too attractive even. She was stellar.

 

His train of thoughts was acutely broken when she finally noticed him standing like a jerk on her door. She raised her eyebrows in question. “What are you doing here? I thought you already left. It’s way past office hours.” She asked him with pure indignation the signature Arya Stark way. He swallowed the lump on his throat as he carefully walked towards her, shutting the door behind him and locking it for no apparent reason at all. Somehow he didn’t want anyone else to disturb them inside. “I need help with my laptop.” Was all he said, trying his hardest not to choke on his words as he continued to bask under the sight of her beauty. “What about?” She asked as she continued to look at him suspiciously. “Well you see, I thought I had already my Office 365 installed in my programs but when I open any of the applications, it’s telling me that it is an unlicensed product. It’s like it had expired. But I already did purchase a year’s worth of subscription.” He explained to her as he put his laptop on her wide desk just right beside the drafting table.

 

            She carefully studied his newly-purchased laptop from her seat. “That’s weird. You used to own a Mac, why switch to the competition?” She soon asked. He was already anticipating her question. He huffed a sigh as he sat on the edge of her desk. “I still use my Mac, but I also wanted to get acquainted with this.” He replied plainly. She finally stood up from her seat and walked back towards her desk, eventually turning off the loud rock music from her own laptop and turning it off. Then she walked on the other side of the desk towards him so that she could check on his laptop. She was now standing close to where he was half-seated and half-standing. Soon enough, she bent over the edge of the desk to take a closer look at his screen.

 

            His imagination started running salacious thoughts in his head again as she was bending over just right beside him, her perfect curvy ass jutting out just within his reach. She leaned her elbows on the desk as she carefully went over his laptop. With her current position, he noticed that she had actually unbuttoned the upper portion of her white shirt, somehow revealing the skin on her chest. His fingers were now itching to touch, caress, and smack her ass from behind and his hands wanted to act on the impulse of tearing her clothes apart and touch her all over. He closed his eyes to control himself from his urges. He needed to remember very well that she was still a virgin, therefore inexperienced, and anything deemed indecent might scare her away, and he didn’t want that. He still respected her above all else.

             

            “You’re getting this error because you actually have an Office 365 trial subscription installed.” She suddenly spoke, assuming the standing position right before him, seemingly oblivious to his lecherous thoughts and the way he was leering at her. “So basically the system would think that you have an actual Office installed due to this trial, and since this is only a trial version, it may have expired already thus giving you the message that it is an unlicensed product.” Arya carefully explained to him. He was thankful that she finally had spoken up or else his thoughts would already overrun what’s left of his rationality and his sanity. Gendry only nodded in understanding as he was beginning to get lost in her grey eyes.

 

            Arya went back to bending over her desk as soon as her eyes were back on the laptop. “I’m just going to remove the trial version from the Control Panel and we could just activate the Click-to-Run functionality in your PC. If this doesn’t work then I’m going to do a clean boot on your computer and uninstall the trial version from the Registry itself and then we will reinstall your software.” She explained further. Gendry swallowed the invisible lump clogging his throat. “Alright. Thanks, by the way.” He said gratefully, flashing her a warm smile. She only smiled curtly then her eyes were back to his laptop as she was busy trying to remove the trial version of his Office. “No problem.” She said plainly. “I’m not really quite the techie one when it comes to computer software as you can see. But your computer skills are still pretty much impressive.” He remarked as he continued to look at her.

 

            It seemed like the trial version was removed immediately and Arya soon asked him to log in to his account to continue with the Click-to-Run. After he logged in to his credentials, his Office issue was successfully resolved. “There. It’s done. Your Office is back. Let me just create a shortcut for the applications in your desktop and I’m going to pin them to the Start screen as well.” Arya told him casually. Gendry crossed his arms before his chest. “Well done, nerd.” He japed as he smirked at her. This time, Arya faced him as she rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not a nerd, stupid. And for the love of god, this is not rocket science.” She spat.

 

            Gendry let out a gale of soft laughter at her. He then looked at her knowingly as he pointed to her glasses. “Oh really? Well, you look like one to me right now.” He finally said. At the realization of what he meant, Arya’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment and she was already blushing profusely. She immediately removed her glasses and hid it behind her. “Oh dear god. I have been wearing my glasses the whole time, haven’t I?” She asked. He just nodded, stifling a laugh. “Oh shit. I totally forgot. No one’s supposed to see me like this except for Brea. Not especially you, you stupid bull.” She muttered angrily as she glared at him.

 

He just paced closer to her as he grabbed her eyeglasses from her hands behind her back. “No. Don’t remove this. It actually looks good on you.” He whispered dangerously as he inched his way towards her face and put back her glasses very carefully. Arya only stared at him.  “No it doesn’t.” She protested bitterly. “I hate it. And I hate how I am supposed to wear it all the time in order for me to see things clearly. The only excuse that I could get from not wearing my second pair of stupid eyes is not having to see the stupid reality of the human condition and human nature. But I know that sometimes all my philosophical rationalizations and ideations would not really count when it’s the actual world slapping me from the reality of my visual incapacity.” She whined as she was starting to talk faster.

 

            “Oh I totally understand what you mean by that.” Gendry suddenly told her with a knowing look on his face. “Every man takes the limits of his own field of vision for the limits of the world. This is an error of the intellect as inevitable as that error of the eye which lets you fancy that on the horizon heaven and earth meet.*” He added as he quoted that line from a philosopher that Arya knew too well by heart. There was a very confused look on her face this time. “How did you… How did you read my thoughts…?” She half-whispered as she was speaking more to herself than to him. “H-how did you know that?” She asked again. The smirk on his face only grew wider as he continued to look at her knowingly. “Let’s just say someone very intellectual had said those exact words to me some time ago.” He replied. “Who said that to you? I thought you’re not into those kinds of things?” She asked curiously, her eyebrows now perfectly knitted on her face. Gendry caressed her face with his knuckles. “Just someone.” He replied mysteriously. “And there’s a lot of things you still don’t know about me, my lady.” He stated as he started to bore his eyes into hers.

 

            Arya was somehow caught off-guard at his touch. She bit her lip as she looked back at him. “What things are those?” She asked again innocently. “Like how much I am so crazy for you right now, it’s fucking killing me…” He suddenly whispered, his thoughts were now unbidden. He was now placing one of his hands just at the side of her neck, cupping the side of her face and caressing her lips with his thumb. “Like how I have to endure waiting for you to say yes to me… but I know this is all worth the wait, and I’m just waiting at your own pace. Because you are so much worth the wait.” He continued. He then drew closer to her face so that he was now kissing the corner of her mouth.

 

            “That’s how much I wanted you, Arya Stark.” He said before finally brushing his lips on hers. It started as a gentle and soft kiss but the moment Arya had responded willingly to his kiss, he knew he was lost. He deepened the kiss as she allowed him entrance of his tongue inside her mouth. He soon felt her hands trailing across his broad back until her fingers finally latched on his hair, raking it, causing him to grunt as he felt the initial pain of her fingers scratching his scalp hungrily. In turn, he started to untangle the hair tie holding her bun so that her soft hair could fall freely down to her shoulders and her waist. He moved one hand to cup the back of her head to massage the scalp and feel the softness of her wavy hair. The scent from her hair diffused into his nose and he inhaled in a very sweet and fragrant scent. She was now savoring his mouth insatiably, hungrily as her tongue explored all the corners of his mouth. He had to stick out his tongue to her so that she can suck it senseless. He heard her moaning at the pleasure it gave her.

 

            His hands soon travelled to her back, softly caressing her butt until he remembered how perfect they were under his touch. He soon started to cup her ass tightly that it made her elicit another moan. Soon enough, he was already lifting her from the floor and placing her on the clear space on her desk. She clung on to him by wrapping her legs around his waist. He hiked up her skirt to reveal her thighs until it was already at the level of her waist. As soon as she had already adjusted to her position, he continued to work his way inside her mouth, kissing her fervently. A few heartbeats later, his mouth trailed to his favorite spot –her beautiful neck. He soon started to lick and suck her every inch of her perfect neck as she gave out another round of resonating moans that made him even more aroused.

 

            He slowly started to thrust his now engorged cock into her center, directly at her panties as they continued kissing passionately. In the middle of their shared kiss, her hands suddenly went to the front part of his body. He could feel her loosening up his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough, she was already getting rid of his blazer. Once his chest and neck was bare to her, she started nipping on the side of his neck. He could feel her tongue licking and kissing him on his pulse points hungrily as her hands continued roaming all over his chest then on his back. He gave a pleasurable grunt at the wonderful sensation of her mouth on his neck for the first time.

 

            He continued to thrust into her and then he soon started to unbutton her white satin shirt, revealing her black strapless bra. Instead of removing her bra completely, he just pulled it downwards so that her beautiful breasts would just pop out. His hands found their way to each of her breasts, cupping them, fondling them until her nipples were very much erect. He then started working his mouth on each of her breasts by licking it and sucking it like there was no tomorrow. Arya only continued to moan and whimper.

 

            In a span of a few seconds, one of his hands travelled down to her thighs, parting her legs further and then slowly inching its way to the center to touch her soaked satin panties. She was already so wet and he loved how she was sopping because of him. He slid two of his fingers inside her panties and he started to savor the wetness on her slit. It still felt so soft and smooth just the way he wanted it. He then brought his fingers on her clit and soon made those pleasurable circling movements. He did this pattern of sucking on her breasts and fumbling her nub as she moaned and whimpered under his mercy. Gods how he loved her moans. It was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in all of his existence.

 

            He continued to make those circling movements on her nub until she finally came undone. She was convulsing in sheer pleasure as he could feel how her orgasm was affecting her body. She was trembling at the sensation, moaning, whimpering even cursing. As soon as her climax ebbed away, she stood up right before him and she suddenly pushed him on the chair just behind him in a very seductive manner. As he was now comfortably seated on the chair, he got all the more shocked when she straddled his lap brazenly. It was her turn to crash her lips onto his. She cupped his face tightly with her fragile hands and just kissed him senseless. At times she would stick out her tongue before him so that he could also suck on it.

 

            He instinctively placed his hands at the back of her waist down to her butt as she continued to straddle him. She was now trying to slide up and down the length of his erection. Had it not been for his pants holding his cock from jutting out, he could have mindlessly fucked her right then and there. She continued with her movements until he could already feel the beginnings of his impending release. He wondered if she knew what dry-humping really was because with the rate she was doing to him right now, it seemed like she was already an expert with it.

 

            He gave out a guttural groan at the pleasure of her on top of him, moving up and down his quivering member, ready for release. She gave out a moan in turn as she could feel the pressure of his hard cock touching her clit, with only her panties as the barrier. Up and down, up and down. The pleasure was already very intense that he was sure that he could already feel his release in a few moments from now.

 

            Then in the middle of his impending release, Arya’s continued thrusting on his cock moved to a slower tempo until she finally made an abrupt halt. His insides cursed at her sudden stop. She then looked at him with that sinister lop-sided grin of hers. Her face inclined towards him and gave him a short kiss on his lips. Then her eyes were back to giving him a sultry gaze. There was that knowing look on her face. He was so hard now and he was already waiting for his release but she suddenly stopped. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath frustratingly. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop, Arya?” He suddenly asked. For a moment he was quite worried that he might have done something wrong to her. But she only gave him a triumphant look on her face. The corners of her mouth formed into that evil smile. A very _dark_ smile.

 

            “What is it?” He asked through gritted teeth as he tried to control his aching cock under her. Arya only shook her head. She then peppered little kisses on his bare neck, then on his jaw then on the corners of his mouth. “Did you enjoy it?” She asked as she looked intently at him, her voice very soft yet very dangerous. “Yes. I was _enjoying_ it so much until you stopped. So if you no longer have any questions, we can already continue what we have started.” He told her sternly. “I was almost there, Arya.” He added, sounding almost desperate at her mercy. Gendry had to also let her somehow understand what he meant by his words, considering her virginal state. Not that he was doubting her knowledge but he knew that she was very new to any of these kinds of experiences.

 

            Her response only shocked him to the highest level. “Oh, I know you were almost there.” She stated in a raspy voice. Then she inched closer to his face. “But you see…” She trailed off as she traced a delicate finger on his face, lingering on his stubble and on his lips. “My wounds are deeper than your desires.” She whispered darkly. Her words were like a dagger to him, piercing his very soul and his very heart. When she looked back at him, all he could see was a darker version of Arya Stark. The sinister smile was still plastered on her face. And in that moment, he realized how wounded she really was. Darkness has totally engulfed her that even his warmth could no longer permeate through her high walls anymore.

 

            She slowly rose up from his lap before she started fixing herself. After making sure that she was already settled, she carefully turned away from him, never looking back for once. She soon grabbed her bag and motioned to walk further away from him and towards the door. Gendry only closed his eyes and inhaled a huge amount of air and then released it with a deep sigh. “Your ecstasy will be my annihilation, Arya Stark.” He suddenly said, loud enough for her to hear from where she stood. His voice sounded very bitter and dejected. Frustration came to cloud his senses.

 

He doesn’t even know if she made an effort to look back at him or the least recognize what he just said because he was only staring blankly straight ahead, his jaw clenched grimly. “Goodnight, Gendry Baratheon. See you around.” He heard her say coldly and she was gone, leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

 

Gendry Baratheon realized the darkness lurking in the depths of Arya Stark’s miserable heart. It sooner dawned on him that she was more than triumphant in her endeavors to lure him into her trap. He sank in his seat as he allowed defeat to swallow him whole and raw. But no matter how defeated he was, he made a promise to himself that he will save Arya from herself before she loses and gives in into the darkness. After all, his conviction is what’s keeping him through all of this _. I will follow you into the dark, Arya Stark_.

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

            It was a victorious night for Arya Stark. Just a few hours ago, she was able to exact the kind of vengeance she wanted. The universe was definitely on her side as it has finally conspired to leave Gendry hanging on the brink and left in the middle of nowhere. As soon as she was dressed up for the night, she went to the club to party and celebrate her triumph. This time she was by herself. She doesn’t really need anyone to talk to about her silent victory. All she wanted to do was let herself loose and enjoy life at the moment. She even felt like dancing to the mixes being played by the DJ, so dance she did. It was unlikely that someone would know her inside the club so she just danced her heart out.

 

            She was wearing another one of her many little black dresses, this time it was a more daring dress which was shorter than the last. She was also wearing a black high-heeled strapped sandals. Her wavy hair was left untouched and she was wearing a very dark smokey-eye makeup and nude lipstick.

 

            As she closed her eyes in the middle of the dance floor, she began jumping and dancing along with the rest of the people partying. She was left in a trance-like state as the music began to permeate into her senses, stimulating her mood. She allowed herself to forget all the pain rooted deep inside her heart for even until now, it was still hard for her to forgive all the things that Gendry did years ago to fuck things up. To some this may seem a little bit off since this had happened way back. But to her, since she had felt too much for him and she had always loved him from the start, the pain she was feeling was just so deep –because you can never really hate a person too much if you do not love him that much. But she really does love him so much. Even more than he will ever know.

 

            After a few minutes of her sudden rapture, she moved away from the crowd and headed back towards the bar. This time she needed to be careful of the amount of her alcohol intake so as not to get herself drunk again, especially that she was alone and no one else can drive for her. The first shot of tequila was finally served to her. She drank it immediately and as she waited for the alcohol to numb her senses, she faced the other side of the club and soon began to watch the sea of people partying and dancing. As usual, since she had left her glasses inside Jon’s car, she had to bear with squinting to see clearly.

 

            She had ordered almost a dozen more of tequila shots before she felt tipsy. She knew she was almost close to her limits. Arya took some time to relax herself from the alcohol and just sat there on her seat to quietly observe the crowd. After a few more minutes, the bartender suddenly gave her a shot of Jägermeister just like the other week. But this time, there was a note that came along with it. “A shot for Ms. Arya Stark.” The bartender said in his strange foreign accent, smiling at her warmly. Arya looked at him quizzically. The bartender only shrugged his shoulders as he pointed to the note under the shot glass. “From someone.” He told her, then he left her to her thoughts to get back to his work.

 

            Arya grabbed the note from under the glass and brought it a few inches before her face so that she could read it clearly. Squinting her eyes, the note read: _Cheers to the most amazing girl in this party tonight._ Her eyebrow was raised the whole time she was reading it and she tried to purge her brains for any person who could possibly know her. She was so sure that she didn’t meet anyone who knew her when she came to the club earlier.

 

            Although she knew that she was already hopeless when it comes to finding the mysterious person from afar, she had somehow felt that someone was looking at her from a distance. That kind of instinct made her turn her head towards the person looking at her. She squinted her eyes further but all she could make out was a silhouette of a guy who was somewhat tall and burly standing on the other side of the club facing her. His short clean hair somehow matched the black suit he was wearing. She saw when he moved his arm upward to raise his glass to her, and she could somehow feel that he was smiling at her. After he raised his glass, she saw how he drank the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

 

            Instead of raising back her glass to him and drinking the contents in her own shot glass, she just sat there frozen in her seat as she tried to squeeze her brain for any hints or ideas of who this guy might be but she really could not quite figure out who he was with her poor vision. Besides, she knew better than drink something that was just given to her. God knows what that drink may contain. It might even contain Rohypnol and she might end up getting date-raped. In some way her heart suddenly made a violent lurch for no apparent reason at all, but this time it was so much different from how her heart would beat for Gendry. This was all different. The deepest recesses of her primal instincts could sense a certain unrecognizable fear.  

 

            She could see the guy still standing there from afar as if waiting for her to drink her glass and toast to him. At this, she gingerly stuffed the note inside her small clutch for future reference and stood up from her seat and made her way out of the club, walking away from the guy and trying as much as she can to stay away from danger. She was now walking twice as fast towards where she parked Jon’s car and as she was walking, she was hastily reaching for the car keys inside her small black clutch bag. Her heart would not stop beating faster. The effects of the alcohol was slowly drifting away as it has been replaced by the adrenaline rush inside her body.

 

            As she reached Jon’s car, she had finally managed to carefully pick up the right key so that she could start the car as soon as she could hop inside. She disabled the car alarm and unlocked the car. And as she tried to open the car door, her hands began trembling uncontrollably and it was like she was going to have a heart attack.

 

She dropped her keys to the ground the moment she heard a voice behind her, making her jump in fright. “Hello, Arya Stark.” The voice deep voice said.


	20. May Angels Lead You In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll throw my voice into the stars and maybe the echo of my words will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise. All I am trying to say is: I will love you through the darkness.” Gendry whispered.

__

**_ Gendry _ **

 

            Gendry took a leave from the office that Monday morning as he will be at the airport waiting for someone to arrive. He had specifically called her over the weekend so that he could ask her to come over to King’s Landing at once so that they could talk.

 

            “Gendry!” He heard a familiar voice call out his name. When he turned to the direction of the voice, he was surprised to see a very happy Brea bringing her backpack. Brea ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. “Gods, it’s been awhile. You’ve grown bigger. Muscles and all.” She remarked as she studied him. “You’ve grown more tattoos yourself. Cool designs by the way.” He shot back, smiling warmly at her. They soon started walking towards where he parked his car. As they were walking, they continued with their conversations. “So how was Braavos?” He asked. “It’s quite lonely in the apartment now without Arya, you know. You stole her away from me.” She replied, giving him a mock pout. “So you knew all along that it was me who made her come back?” He had to ask. Brea only snorted. “Oh come on. You’d really expect me to believe that it was your dad who hired her? I knew from the start that you would never miss this chance of getting her to design your hotel project. You’re practically crazy about her that you'd do anything to bring her back.” Brea told him a matter-of-factly. Gendry hid his face with his palm. “Damn. Am I really that obvious?” He said, letting out a faint snicker. “It’s written all over your face, stupid. Everybody else, except for the both of you, knows.” Brea replied, putting an arm around him playfully.

 

            They headed straight to some restaurant that serves the best steak in King’s Landing to have lunch, this being Gendry’s treat to her. He was more than thankful to Brea for coming back to Westeros all the way from Braavos just to talk to him. She said that she really had planned on going back to King’s Landing to venture with her career as a DJ, a tattoo artist and a designer like Arya, and she found this an opportunity to just get back to the country altogether. Aside from that, they both had planned on really surprising Arya with her sudden arrival.

 

            “You were right all along. My best friend indeed has vison problems. No wonder she’s been avoiding driving cars when I ask her to.” Gendry told her as they feasted over their meal of steak and mashed potatoes with vegetables inside the restaurant. Brea’s eyes widened in shock. “So you’ve seen her in her glasses already? How did you manage to do that? She refuses to wear them and her contacts and chooses to suffer for it instead. That best friend of yours is as stubborn as an elephant’s leg, I tell you.” She said, rolling her eyes then flashing her signature wide smile. “She never really told me anything. I just saw her accidentally wearing her glasses because she forgot that she was actually wearing it right in front of me. She has been absorbed with her work that she didn’t notice she was actually wearing one.” He retorted, recalling the events that led to the discovery of her secret. Brea gave out a snort and sniggered as she was intently listening to him. “Jesus! The look on her face must’ve been really hilarious! She must really be so devastated having been discovered by someone else, most especially by you. Ha! Serves her right, that stupid prat.” Brea said, still laughing.

 

            “I was the one who dragged her to get her eyes checked in Braavos, by the way. And I tricked her into doing it, telling her that it was I who needed some medical assistance. She somehow got worried and went along with me only to find out that I already connived with the doctor into diagnosing her.” She explained, a mischievous smirk was etched on her face. “And I was right all along, the eye doctor said that she has been having Astigmatism all these years. And that, my friend, is the reason why she’s no longer driving a car, or if she even does, she does it only if she has no other choice. She can longer trust her fucking vision, for god’s sake. She even almost got herself killed because of it. Gods.” Brea continued, shaking her head in disbelief. Gendry looked confounded. “What?!” He spat.

 

            Brea gripped the fork and the knife in her hands as she let out a deep sigh. Then she looked at him seriously this time. “She almost got herself killed in a car accident. She told me so. It was back in high school. She said that was when you were all in Winterfell for the holidays.” She stated, her eyes now fixed on her glass as she recalled Arya’s cataclysmic near-death experience. “That was the night she sneaked out of the house by herself because she wanted to go to her spot in the hills overlooking the whole city. But it was already late at night and the whole place was basically dark. And knowing her to be a fast driver, when she drove down the hill, blurry vision and all, she almost didn’t notice an animal crossing by the road. She had to swerve the car away so as not to hit the animal but it made her almost crash into the side of a huge cliff. Ever since that night, she already dreads driving. And since she didn’t want anyone to know of her condition, she just kept her mouth shut the whole time. She said she didn’t want anyone else to worry about her, especially her parents because it wasn’t really a big deal and she said it’s not as if it was a terminal disease or something.” Brea explained, this time she was looking at him.

 

            It took quite some time for Gendry to process all that he just found out from their friend. And sooner he started blaming himself for her near-death experience because he could have been with her that night. “Did she tell you where I was when she almost had the accident? Because you’ve made mention that _we_ were all in Winterfell for the holidays, so that must have been the holiday that I was there.”  

           

            Brea gave a slight shrug on her shoulders. “I wasn’t so sure if I remember her telling me that you were with them. But she said that that was the only time she snuck out of their estate when they got back to Winterfell.” Brea replied plainly. Gendry huffed a deep sigh. “So if that was the only time she snuck out, then that would have been the same time I discovered that she went out of their house without the knowledge of her family. That was the night I went out with her older siblings to a party by Jeyne’s invitation. Since she was still under eighteen at that time, she was left in the house with her parents and her younger brothers. When we all went back home from the party, I came to check on her inside her room but she wasn’t there and I couldn’t even reach her cellphone because she had it turned off.”  Gendry told her glumly.            

 

            Brea let out a sudden gape. “Gods. So that was the time we had to check on her because we saw both you and Jeyne’s picture on Facebook taken at some party, and we were like wondering if she was ever jealous of it. She actually denied that fact, knowing her to be someone who doesn’t want to admit her true feelings, but we could tell that she was somehow broken at the thought of you with another girl.” She told him. “I was suspecting so, too. She was sort of mad at me for no apparent reason at all after I was introduced to Jeyne.” Gendry stated. “Oh my fucking god, Gen. You both are so in love with each other. Why don’t you just get together already and get it over with? It’s about fucking time, you know. Have you already made your move on her now that she’s back?” Brea asked, inclining closer so that she could look at him. There was a worried look on her face.

 

            “That’s actually part of the reason why I asked you to come back. I can sense that there’s something wrong with her. She’s really broken and it’s like she’s slowly going to the dark side.” He told her. Brea’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Hold on a minute…Dark side as in Star Wars Dark Side? Meaning her going into the darkness –to the fucking Galactic Empire like Anakin Skywalker and turning into Darth Vader? Is that what you mean?” She asked. Gendry nodded in response. “I actually told her about how I feel for her and that I want to be with her. Brea, I asked her to be my girlfriend. But she only pushed me away and told me that she needed some time to think it over. But now she’s somehow lost. I know I really fucked things up between the two of us but I’m trying to prove to her that my feelings for her are real and that I really love her so much. I even told her everything she needed to know about my past –my dark past, especially with my exes and all the other women I have been with. I have to admit that I wasn’t really the guy that I am right now more than ten years ago. I used to be a lot different in the past in terms of being with women. I was more like my father in that sense because I had fucked _a lot_ of women, and I told Arya about it. Like the _brutal_ _honesty_ of what I did with those women in the past.” He explained worriedly.

 

            “Oh my god, you told her about that past of yours?!” She gaped at him in disbelief. “I mean, not that she’s not smart to understand those things but you know… I’m not so sure if she could totally grasp and absorb all at once the things you said to her especially that she hasn’t had any of those experiences yet herself. She can’t basically relate.” She added. “I know she’s wild, spirited and fiery and her temperament is everything between those descriptions above but gods, she’s really like still very innocent when it comes to those things, Gen.” Gendry sank in his seat. “Yeah, I know. I somehow also discovered that myself. But I found that it’s the only way for me to let her know about my dark past. And I know that she will eventually learn to accept those things.” He told her.

 

            “So what are you planning to do now with her?” Brea asked. Gendry looked at her with determination. “I’ll wait for her. I can’t let her go, not this time. I’ll fight for her. I will follow her into the darkness and try to help her out of it. Gods, she’s all I ever wanted, Brea. I’ve never felt like this for anyone else before.” Gendry said with pure honesty. “It’s funny how ironic all of this is. I’ve been with a lot of women before who had wanted to be with me so badly but I only pushed them away because I wasn’t really ready for that kind of commitment. But now that I’ve found someone I wanted so much, she’s just too out of reach and impossible for me.” He explained. Brea gave a sigh. “Well, yeah, that’s just Arya. Even Aegon cannot really get into her. Well he almost did but it was a good thing it ended between them. That guy is a stupid fucker.” Brea said. “I’m going to kill that douche if I see him. Arya told me all the things he did to her. Had I known what’s been happening to them, I should have taken her away from him.” Gendry told her, his hands clenching into fists. “Yeah, I was even stupid enough not to have noticed soon. I should have told you by the way. I regret not telling you. Arya actually insisted on not telling you because she thought that you were already happy with your life with Jeyne.” Brea ate the last slice of her steak.

 

“I ended things with Jeyne because of Arya, Brea.” Gendry told her. Brea furrowed her brows. “Enlighten me on that one, please.” “She’s threatened to destroy Arya so I broke up with her. She somehow knew that I still have feelings for Arya, which has been true for the longest time.” Gendry explained. “Well, that explains it. To be honest, we never really liked Jeyne for you, Gen. I know she may be some hot bombshell supermodel, but that’s all there is in her, no offense.” Brea said, smiling earnestly. Gendry smiled back. “None taken.” He retorted.

 

            “By the way, what else did Arya tell you when you told her about your feelings?” Brea asked him again. “Did she also finally tell you about her real feelings as well?” Gendry gave a slight shrug. “She somehow did… It was sort of just subtle and nothing much though. But after I told her about my dark past, she got herself really drunk for the first time, like really fucking drunk. Can you believe that? It’s hard enough to believe that Arya Stark ever gets drunk. But gods, it was epic. You should have seen her yourself.” Gendry said amusingly, smiling despite himself. Brea ended up laughing in her seat heartily. “No shit, really? I have to get her drunk again then. I’ve never thought we’d be seeing the day that Arya Stark will also fall into the intoxicating effects of alcohol.” Brea said in between gales of laughter. Gendry just laughed along with her. “Good luck in getting her to doing that again. She swore to herself that she would never ever do the same thing again after what had happened.” He jested.

 

Then in the middle of their light conversation on the accounts of Arya’s drunken adventure, he suddenly remembered one more important thing that he needed to show to Brea. “And by the way, Brea, before I forget, let me show you something…” He told her after their laughter had died down.

 

**_ Arya _ **

**__ **

**_ Last Saturday night _ **

 

            _Arya had really thought all along that it was already some psycho killer with date-rape face who was after her that night in the club that weekend. For all she knew, it could have been the end of Arya Stark. But it was somehow quite a huge relief for her when it was Renly and Loras who surprisingly appeared behind her in the parking lot. Both of them were also partying in the club at the same time she was there and they had only seen her when she was on her way out._

_Since they both have noticed that she was already quite tipsy, Renly offered to drive Jon’s car and drive her back to Jon’s apartment with Loras driving the other car behind them. While they were inside the car, Arya had a very unforgettable short conversation with the uncle of her best friend. “What’s up with you partying in the club alone, by the way? I thought you were with my nephew.” Renly asked her. “Well, I was just by myself tonight. Didn’t really feel like inviting anyone else.” She retorted plainly. “Oh? That’s unusual of you.” He noticed. Arya just shrugged. Then she turned to him to ask him a question. “Were you the one who bought me that drink earlier at the bar? Or was it Loras? I really cannot tell because I cannot see the face of my mysterious benefactor from afar. It even has a note under the glass.” Arya asked him. Renly’s brows knit in confusion. “We only saw you on your way out to the club. So, no, it wasn’t us. Why? What did the note say?” He asked her in return. Arya took out the note from her clutch bag and read it to him. “It says ‘Cheers to the most amazing girl in this party tonight.’ It’s odd. I’m supposed to be always the wallflower in the party. Didn’t expect anyone to buy me a drink. Weird.” She replied. “Maybe you’ve got yourself a stalker. Who knows? You’re growing into a fine young lady.” He told her, smirking knowingly. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Please. I am anything but that. I’m still Arya Horseface if anything.” “You’re turning more into your aunt, you know. Temperament and beauty and all. I can always see her in you.” Renly stated a matter-of-factly. “Everyone actually tells me that, especially Uncle Robert.” She replied. “It’s because you and Gendry are like Robert and Lyanna all over again.” He snorted._

_“So what’s your deal with my nephew now, by the way?” Renly asked as he was driving cautiously. He gave her a wink. Arya only heaved a sigh. “We’re just friends.” Arya simply stated, albeit bitterly. “Oh really? Why don’t you guys get together already? Let’s be honest, it’s obvious enough that you’re both in love with each other, for chrissakes.” He told her. “It’s clear as day, Arya Stark.” He added._

_Arya cannot anymore pretend that she doesn’t know what Renly was talking about when he had told her himself that they were already too obvious. And he would always know if she’s telling the truth or not, so better give him the all-out truth. She heaved a deep sigh before she responded. “I don’t really know… It’s just that… It’s just that I need some more time to grasp everything that he has told me.” She replied, somewhat stuttering as she was looking straight into the road. She swallowed the lump on her throat._

_“So he really did ask you to be his girlfriend, huh?” Arya’s mouth opened in shock. “Did he tell you? That bas—“ She was immediately cut off by him. “No he didn’t tell me anything, dear. Somehow I just have the feeling that he did ask you that question. That nephew of mine can sometimes be very predictable.” He smirked knowingly, his eyes focused on the road but he was immersed in their conversation. “And look, I’m not telling you this just because he’s my nephew, but in an overall sense, I can truly see that his feelings for you are real.” He spoke. “Sometimes it won’t really matter what the person’s past is as long as you can see for yourself that he has truly changed for the better. And from what I can see in my nephew, he’s a very decent guy now.” Renly continued. Arya bit her lip and just fell silent in the passenger seat. It was as if Renly was reading the deepest depths of her thoughts._

_“Let me ask you this. What are you planning to do now? I mean, you can’t keep on running away from him for the rest of your life and you know it. Eventually you’ll need to face him and get things over with whether you like it or not.” He spoke in the middle of the long silence, looking at her sharply then his eyes were back on the road. Arya scratched the back of her head frustratingly messing up her already chaotic hair and closed her eyes as she tried to put her thoughts together. “I honestly don’t know, Renly… I’m really a mess right now, aren’t I?” She mewled. Renly gave out a slight snort. “Obviously… You usually don’t get drunk. Even back when you were still in high school, you never get drunk. Your tolerance for alcohol is ridiculous, I used to envy you.” He winked. Arya looked at him, shocked. “How did you know I’ve been drinking when I was in high school?” She asked, stunned. “Oh come on. I always see you partying with your friends. All the weed and the underage drinking, I’ve known all of those ever since.” He told her. Arya gave him a warm smile and just shook her head despite herself._

_“Well, thanks for not telling my family about that, really. Only my brother, Jon, knows about my vices.” She said gratefully. “Your super-hot brother, you mean?” He japed. Arya snorted and let out a short laugh. “You consider Jon hot? Wow. I never knew that.” She said. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.” The air somehow lightened up for a bit. “So have you found your own place already?” Renly suddenly asked. “Huh? How did you know I was looking for my own place?” “Gendry actually asked me if I know a place that would be perfect for you.” He replied knowingly. “I tell you, Arya Stark, my super attractive nephew really has the hots for you.” He added. “I don’t know, he’s my best friend. We’ve been friends for years. He’s just being a helping hand is all.” She told him with uncertainty. “You’re too modest. Anyway, I found a perfect place for you. He particularly told me that you only need a small house, well, I found the right one for you. I can show you around the place this Saturday afternoon if you want to.” He offered. Arya’s face lightened up at his offer.  “Thanks, Renly. You’re the best uncle ever.” She winked._

_“But after I show you the place, promise me that you’ll stay with us for dinner.” He told her. “With ‘us’ you mean…?” Renly looked at her sharply. “The Baratheon family. My nephew needs a date anyway.”_

**_ Tuesday afternoon _ **

 

Arya was rendering the last of the furniture designs for that day when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She immediately removed her eyeglasses before the door started to open and tried to fix herself. As she squinted her eyes she realized that it was Gendry who came inside her office wearing his usual stolid look. “Mr. Baratheon, what can I do for you today?” She asked him, trying to remain calm and composed. “I need to you to come with me right now, Ms. Stark.” He told her seriously. Arya raised her eyebrows, confusion setting in. “Where are we going?” She asked skeptically. “Just come with me. You can finish your work tomorrow. Get your things and come with me.” He told her mysteriously as he was now standing right before her, the drafting table only serving as their barrier. Arya stood up and crossed her arms on before her chest stubbornly. “I’m not coming with you unless you tell me where we are going, Gendry.” She spat indignantly.

 

Gendry huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Trust me on this, okay? Just come with me. You won’t regret it.” He finally told her. Arya grabbed her glasses from the drafting table and stuffed it inside her black vintage hand bag. “Fine.” She resigned. “Let’s go. I’m going to kill you if this isn’t going to be worth it. I swear.” She added. Gendry just smirked and mussed up her untied hair. “Oh, it’s going to be really worth it.” He assured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Arya somehow instinctively circled her arm around his waist, her mood lightening up. “It better be.” She added, hiding a smirk.

 

Gendry drove them to a place that Arya had least expected –Tiffany’s. She was purely amazed at how the place remained the same throughout the years. She froze in her place as she looked at the familiar façade of the cafe and suddenly she was feeling so nostalgic. Gendry stood beside her, carefully looking at her. “Miss this place?” He asked, smiling. Arya looked up at him and just smiled faintly, her cheeks turning beet red. “Hell yeah, I missed this place. I haven’t been here in forever!” She exclaimed. Then Gendry suddenly took her hand it his, their fingers intertwining perfectly as if it was always meant to hold each other. “Come on, let’s go inside. They’re all waiting for us.” He told her, motioning to get inside the café. “They?” Her brows were knitted. “You’ll see.” He told her, winking.

 

As they went inside Tiffany’s, Gendry led her straight to their usual spot in the café, still firmly holding her hand while he took the lead and she was just following him from behind. It was the same usual spot which was usually concealed from the outside. As they reached their spot, he carefully let go of her hand. She was more than surprised to see her friends waiting for her. Hot Pie, Pandora, Edric and Helena were all there. “Hey, Arya.” Hot Pie greeted her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Edric and Pandora did the same to her. “Hey, guys. This is a surprise. Are we having sort of a reunion right now?” She japed, smiling widely.

 

“Oh it’s more than a reunion… We’re going to party like there’s no tomorrow tonight.” She heard a familiar voice behind her. Her heart leapt when she turned around to see the owner of that voice. “Brea?!” She exclaimed happily. “Oh my fucking god! You’re back!” She added, hugging Brea tightly. When she pulled away from the hug, she looked at her friend cheerfully. “Why are you back so soon? I mean I thought you were planning on spending more time in Braavos before finally coming back?” Arya asked her. Brea only shrugged. “Got nothing else to do in Braavos anymore so I just flew back. And besides, someone else here wanted me to be back as well.” Brea winked at Arya, giving her a knowing smirk and turning to Gendry. Arya gaped in surprise as she looked at Gendry gratefully, mouthing a ‘thank you’ at him. “You’re welcome, my lady.” He replied earnestly. Arya just got speechless. “He stole you away from me, love, and it’s pretty much lonely in our apartment now that you’re gone.” Brea japed. Arya only hugged her lesbian friend back.

 

After their short reunion at Tiffany’s with her friends, Gendry made sure to drop her and Brea off Brea’s parents’ house to allow them time to catch up and talk. As Gendry walked them to the front door, Brea bid farewell to Gendry and got inside her house first. Then before Arya could get inside the house, she stopped and turned back to Gendry who was silently watching her the whole time. She paced a little closer to him, somehow closing the gap between them and looked up at him, her face flashing a warm smile. “Thanks for doing this, Gendry.” She told him gratefully as she was slowly getting lost in his eyes.

 

            Somehow all her feelings of loathing and hatred was lost and forgotten somewhere inside her. Her heart was finally giving in to Gendry’s all-consuming warmth and the darkness in her heart seemed non-existent. Her rational mind was in some way unusually in harmony with her voices. Gendry looked down at her and made to cup her cheek with his large warm hand. He then started to caress the side of her face with his thumb. “Anything for you, Arya.” He replied sincerely as his eyes bore into hers. “I’ll come fetch you both tomorrow. You can take a time off from your work for one day so that you can spend your time with Brea. How’s that?” He asked her. Arya beamed her widest smile that night. “That sounds fucking great. Thanks, really.” She said. Then she stood on tip-toes as she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight!” She told him happily then she went inside the door to Brea’s house. Gods, she’s so hot and cold with him.

 

            Brea let Arya borrow one of her shirts as they were off to her room to sleep. But before they slept, they were talking and catching up with just about anything. “So how’s it going with you and that pretty girlfriend of yours, by the way?” Arya asked her as they were both lying on the bed, her elbows propped on the bed for support. Brea smiled widely at her. “I knew you’d ask about her. She’s doing great, actually and I miss her so much, too. I’m moving in with her to our new place by next week.” Brea retorted excitedly. “Does she know you are back?” Arya asked again. “I’m actually going to surprise her tomorrow. We’re going to meet her tomorrow. Gendry’s driving us to her place then we will all be having lunch somewhere.” Was Brea’s response. Arya felt very happy for her friend. It was amazing how Brea was always a jolly person despite her experiences with relationships. They fell silent for a few heartbeats.

 

            “It was Gendry who called me, by the way…” Brea suddenly told her, breaking the short silence. “Yeah, I somehow got the idea that it was him who made you fly back to King’s Landing without prior notice. Why’d he do that by the way?” Asked Arya. Brea shrugged, plastering a knowing smirk. “Oh I don’t know… to talk to his super distressed best friend maybe…” Brea replied playfully. “I’m not distressed.” Arya pointed out, rolling her eyes and snickering helplessly. “Oh yeah? He’s actually worried about you, you know. And somehow he needed my help to get you talking, because as he said it’s honestly been a very difficult challenge to get inside your thoughts lately, especially now that you’re walls are up… So, tell me about it.” Brea encouraged her. “About what? Where do I start?” Arya asked. She knew better than to argue with Brea about refusing to tell her everything because Brea was one of the few people who can read her mind. “Start anywhere you like.” She replied. Arya just heaved a sigh. “I honestly don’t know where to start.” She mewled.

 

            “Let me just ask you this then, so do you already love him? You never did admit to us back then about the true nature of your feelings for him.” Brea told her. The atmosphere was getting a little serious this time. “Fine.” Arya said sternly. “I love him. More than you will ever know.” Arya confessed with all honesty. Brea raised an eyebrow at her. “And then? Why didn’t you agree to be with him if you already love him? What’s holding you back?” Brea asked. Arya had a sullen look on her face.

 

“Because I still cannot move on from the fact that I was hurt because of him. And my walls and defenses just keep on building up the more I think of how he had hurt me so bad before over these past few years. Things got fucked up when I left for Braavos, you know. He confessed everything to me and told me he loved me but I told him I’d be leaving for Braavos. I never told him that my reason to study abroad was because I thought he liked Jeyne and that I really cannot stand seeing him with another girl. But it was too late when I knew that it was me he wanted all along. And I pushed him away because I was afraid and I wasn’t really ready for those kinds of things, and just when I was already so sure of what I felt for him –that I was feeling the same way, it was still too late. Because when I came to his apartment, Jeyne was already there and they slept together. And that’s when my life got fucked up. I got hurt because I thought he loved me but there he was fucking some other girl. And I got really hurt because I love him so much.” Arya confessed like word-vomit.

 

“Aside from that, he confessed to me how he fucked a lot of women before. And what scares me the most is the fact that he might come back to being what he was and hurt me all over again. I am scared of the fact that one day I might discover that he’s out there fucking other women and cheating on me. I may be able to live through without needing any man in my life but I would surely be scarred for the rest of my life if that would ever happen, and when that time comes, I cannot really assure myself that I can ever be capable of feeling love again.” She added.

 

            “Gendry is not like his father, Arya.” Brea simply stated. “Nor is he like Aegon who would cheat on you. We all know it. You know it. Why don’t you give it a shot and see for yourself? Like what you said before, you really don’t need a man to complete your life but if you want someone like him, if you love someone like him, then go for it. You have all the rights for it. Then see what happens from there. Try not to over-rationalize and over-think things. Just let it happen. You know for yourself that if it won’t work out, you’d be okay with it because you’re already independent. If you know what I mean.” Brea told her.

 

            “Yeah, I exactly know what you mean. It’s just that, this darkness in me is slowly consuming me that sometimes I really can’t help myself. Sometimes I would feel very cold, distant, numb, sometimes indifferent and even heartless. Very heartless to the point that I wanted him to feel the same hurt I felt when I got shattered into pieces. That’s what I’m slowly becoming right now. A heartless bitch.” Arya confessed.

 

            “More like a heinous bitch if you’d ask me.” Brea stressed then she went on. “Arya, that’s too cruel, you know. You’re exacting your vengeance on someone who does nothing but love you despite yourself.” She continued. There was somehow a truth to what she had surmised. Arya did not give a response. “I was right then. You’re making his life difficult just to get back at him for what he did to you before.” Brea told her. “I was just trying to protect myself from getting hurt all over again. But I know it’s really stupid and I know I cannot really justify it.” Arya finally said in resignation. “He really loves you, Arya. He always have. And I know he somehow fucked things up one way or another, but you cannot really put all the blame on him. You pushed him away when he confessed his true feelings, remember?” Brea told her. She was always right. Arya tried to hold the tears from forming behind her eyes. She closed her eyes as she tried to absorb what Brea just said.

 

            “I know, Brea. I’m a stupid craven because instead of dealing with it and facing these kinds of things, I ran away from it like I always do. I get consumed by my own darkness that sometimes I just can’t help it. Gods… I’m worse than the worst serial killer there is because I’ve been killing him slowly.” She told her, slowly opening her eyes back. She saw Brea give a faint smile at what she said. “That you are. You’re too fatal. Heinous. Cruel. Brutal. Jesus Christ, at least Dexter has a certain code to follow when he kills.” She remarked. Arya sniggered at her remark.

 

Then Brea put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Just take it one step at a time. We’re not expecting you to open yourself up to him all at once you know. Just do it at your own pace, he would understand that. But please, don’t also keep him waiting for too long. You can do this. You can overcome your own darkness. Gods, you’re one of the toughest women I know, Arya Stark. Just allow your feelings to freely fall and don’t try to hold them back. It’s okay to show your feelings for once, you know, especially to the person who loves you so much because he will never take advantage of that.” She told her. “And for once, stop being the heinous bitch that you are. Stop being cruel and heartless. That’s not you. You’re tough and wild and strong but never heartless and heinous.” Arya just smiled at her and burst out in soft gales of laughter.

 

“Heinous bitch is an epic word, you know. I like it.” Arya japed. “Shut up, heinous bitch.” Brea shot back. Then they both ended up laughing.

 

 

 

As promised, Renly went with Arya that weekend to check on the house he had been talking about which Arya could rent for her own place. It was located some twenty minutes away from her office and it was situated near the beach at Blackwater Bay. At first look at the small house, Arya fell in love with it in an instant. The house is only one-storey and the design was very simple but it was the kind of design that she had always wanted. The outer walls were made of wood and are painted white. The interior of the house was also painted white to make it look more spacious. The house was also equipped with the most basic furniture which was mostly made of strong wood, especially in the kitchen and the living room. It was basically like a small cottage or beach house and the perimeter was surrounded by beach sand and some grass. The backyard was also enclosed with small palm trees and hibiscus plants. It gave her somewhat that same kind of tropical feeling when she was in Braavos. And the best part of it was the beach was only a few minutes’ walk from the house. Despite having only one bedroom, it already felt very homely and perfect for her. Renly pretty much knew her tastes really well. Moreover, the rent was something that Arya could just afford with her limited budget right now.

 

“So, how do you like it?” Renly asked her. Arya beamed at him widely. “Gods, this is fucking perfect. This whole place is just so me.” Arya replied as her eyes wandered around the interiors of the small house. Renly smiled back at her. “So when are you moving in?” He asked her. “Tomorrow.” She replied excitedly. He burst out laughing. “As you wish then. Tomorrow it is.” He told her. “I don’t really have that much stuff except for my clothes and other books so I can just move in right away.” She told him.

 

As they were both checking out the spacious bedroom, she heard a familiar sound of a car arriving and stopping just right before the gate of the small house. When she peeked through the main door to check who it was, she was surprised to see Gendry already clad in a very nice black suit that made him even more attractive. She forgot to breathe for ten seconds the moment she saw his serious blue eyes. Had it not been for Renly who nudged her ribs, she would have already gotten completely lost in an unending state of trance. “You’re so busted, Arya Stark. You’re practically ogling over my gorgeous nephew.” Renly japed, smirking at her knowingly. “Shut up, Renly. I wasn’t.” She lied but the way she smiled gave away everything.

 

Renly greeted Gendry as soon as he went inside the small house and gave him a hug. “Uncle. Loras is already waiting for you outside.” He told him plainly. Renly smiled at him. “Alright then. I’ll leave you two to ponder over your thoughts about this house and my boyfriend and I will prepare for tonight. See you guys later at dinner.” He said, winking at Arya and flashing a knowing grin. Arya smiled back at him.

 

            As soon as Gendry’s uncle left with his boyfriend, they were both left alone inside the small house. Gendry took a generous time to scan his eyes all over the place. “This is neat.” He remarked as he walked towards the kitchen, his hands inside his pockets. Arya was walking behind him and she could smell his perfume and his natural scent from where she was standing. For a second she wanted to just embrace him and get lost in his powerful scent but she knew better to keep her impulses at bay. “Yeah. It is. This place is perfect.” She acquiesced. Gendry walked towards where the bedroom was. She just followed him suit. “Really neat. Your bedroom window is even overlooking the beach. It must be the best day of your life, yeah?” He sort of japed sarcastically. Arya rolled her eyes at him as she stood right beside him. “Whatever, stupid. At least I’ll have my own place now.” She said, sniggering. Then he averted his gaze at her. “So when are you planning to move?” He asked. “Tomorrow morning.” She replied. “You can help out if you want to.” Arya offered. “Sure. I’d love to help you out. Only if you’d cook me lunch tomorrow.” He jested, smiling at her ridiculously. It earned him a punch on his shoulder from Arya. “What a fucker.” Arya sneered. “Yes, I am a fucker. I thought that we’ve already established that fact? Or would you rather I _show_ you how much of a _fucker_ I am? We could get started right now. We still have time before the dinner.” He said darkly with another meaning in his tone but suggesting it as a joke. His eyes bore into her dangerously. “That’s not what I meant, you stupid.” She shot back, her heart suddenly went on overdrive at his words and her face betrayed a scarlet flush.

 

            Gendry only burst out laughing at her. “You should’ve seen the look on your face. You were terrified. Admit it.” He said in between gales of laughter. Arya snarled at him and gave him a slight push. “I wasn’t terrified, you idiot!” She spat. Then she motioned to walk out of the bedroom. “Come on now. I still need to somehow look like an actual person for dinner with your family tonight if you don’t want to embarrass yourself. Your uncle practically said you needed a date for tonight so I’ll try to look like one.” She told him sarcastically as she stopped in the living room to look back to see if he was following her. She was surprised to see him standing very close behind her that she almost bumped on him when she turned around. They were now meeting each other’s gazes, her looking up at him and him looking down on her.

           

            “Then you’d be the best date I’ll ever have.” He suddenly told her seriously as he was looking intently at her. Arya blushed profusely at his words but she tried to remain calm. “You wouldn’t really know, stupid. We never went out on a date before.” She pointed out a matter-of-factly. “Yeah, we didn’t. You were too busy being the anti-hero of everything that you were too oblivious of anyone liking you.” He stated as he was smirking at her. “Shut up. I wasn’t so.” She insisted. She could feel Gendry slowly drawing himself closer to her. “Liar.” He hissed in a very raspy voice. Her eyes never faltered as she continued to hold his gaze. “If we were to go out on a date, what would you have done then?” She challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

 

            Gendry smiled confidently as if he had known the answer to her question all along. “Simple. I would pick you up from your place, bring you a flower, give you chocolates, then I’ll drive you to some place where we could have dinner together, watch a movie, eat popcorn, walk around some place interesting and send you home…” He trailed off with pure smugness. Arya only snorted. “That seems like a boring kind of date to me. And FYI, on a first date, I will carve your initials on a tree because it’s basically the most romantic way of saying that I have a knife.” She told him, crossing her arms before her chest and still raising an indignant eyebrow at him. “And really? Flowers? So you think I like being given flowers huh? And chocolates? You think I’m some stupid girly girl to swoon over stupid chocolates? And movies and popcorn? Seriously? Do you take me for Sansa?” She told him dubiously.

 

His smirk only grew wider. Sinister even. “I wasn’t even finished yet…” He stated as his ear-splitting blue eyes continued to bore into her. “And I never said I would give you _flowers_. But I will give you _a flower_ –your favorite kind. Just _a flower_ because I know you prefer a _single_ flower over a whole bouquet.” He stressed out. Arya’s heart lurched at his statement because she knew that he really had her. He was right. She was now beginning to wonder how he knew what she preferred. “And I wouldn’t give you just any chocolate, you silly girl. I’m going to give you a whole pack of your favorite Butterfinger chocolate –the mini Butterfinger chocolates in a pack of 50s so that you can eat your heart out and I wouldn’t even care if you do. And the place where I’m driving you is my apartment because we’re going to be preparing some grilled barbecue and steak at the rooftop. Moreover, it’s not going to be just any kind of movies and popcorn, stupid. We’ll still be staying on the rooftop of my apartment, bringing in some really huge blankets and pillows and make an improvised tent out of those blankets and then set up a large-screen projector while we watch those brutal films with blood and gore you so wanted on the white wall and eat our favorite cheese-flavored popcorn until you puke your brains out. Then we will walk around the rooftop or lie down to watch the stars and have a bet on who can see the most shooting stars. The winner gets to eat the rest of the Butterfinger though. Then we talk and laugh until we fall asleep under the stars. That’s how our first date would go.” He told her knowingly. Arya only bit her lip as she continued to look at him. The fucker really knows what she wanted and she was always too proud to admit that he was right. Fuck her and her sky-high pride.

 

            Gendry tugged at her chin so that she would continue to look at him. He then plastered a triumphant smile on his face. “I was right, wasn’t I? I have been right all along about how you wanted our first date to be.” He said as he trailed his thumb on the side of her face then on her soft lips. Her lips soon started to curl then she rolled her eyes at him. “No, you’re wrong. That’s not how I wanted it to be.” She lied. She won’t still give in to admitting defeat. Then she pulled away from him and stormed out of the house. Gendry only followed her suit, letting out a short chuckle. “Little shit. That’s unfair!” He protested mockingly. “You’re lying. I can sense it.” He added. “I said I wasn’t, stupid!” She insisted. Arya just started laughing as she got inside the passenger seat of his car.

 

            “Liar, liar, pants in fire! You’re driving. You’re being such a stupid prat right now.” He jested as he plastered himself in his car seat. Arya took the keys from his hand. “Sure, if you’d so prefer to choose this day to die by a brutal car accident then I would do the honor and would be more than happy to drive for you.” She told him sarcastically. Gendry only smiled at her as he took back his car keys. “ _To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die…_ ” He sang all of a sudden by quoting The Smiths’ song from (500) Days of Summer. It was her first time ever hearing Gendry sing and it wasn’t that bad. Her face hid a faint smile. Then she gave out a loud snort. “You’re a fucking terrible singer, stupid.” She japed. Gendry only ended up laughing.

 

            They fell silent again as Gendry was driving them back to Jon’s apartment so that Arya could prepare herself for the Baratheon family dinner. In the midst of the silence, the lyrics of the song that Gendry just sang kept on resonating inside her head. Stupid last-song syndrome. “ _And if a double-decker bus crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die…_ ” She suddenly started to sing but somehow it only seemed like she was muttering. Gendry soon joined her in singing awfully as he continued driving along the highway. “ _And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us, to die by your side, well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine._ ” He continued. “ _Take me out tonight. Take me anywhere, I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care. And in the darkened underpass I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last. But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn’t ask…_ ” They both stupidly sang together, their faces now giving out the widest smiles. So the remaining minutes of their drive to Jon’s apartment ended up with them singing the song There Is A Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths, this time with the song already playing in the car’s radio. It was the only song playing on loop and they were singing like crazy inside the car.

 

            Arya just wore a simple yet elegant halter top little black dress and her usual black pumps for dinner. Her hair was kept in a messy chignon bun and she was only wearing a nude lipstick to complete her look. “You look swell tonight.” Gendry remarked as he was now driving them to the first-class restaurant where his family will be having dinner. “Though you’ve been wearing black for a long time now, I’ve noticed. Did someone die?” He added jokingly to lighten up the mood that night. “Funny how you noticed that from me, Gendry. Does it bother you that I wear black all the time? Because I will only stop wearing black when they invent a darker color.” She replied sarcastically. Gendry shook his head and let out a subtle snort. “I was just stating an observation because ever since you came back from Braavos, you’ve always been wearing black, and sometimes white. But it never did bother me, Arya Stark. I don’t really care what kind of clothes you wear, you know.” He told her.

 

            She rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah right, you don’t care? How about that time when you called for me in your office because I was inappropriately dressed for work? What do you call that then?” She spat. “You know that’s totally different. That was work-related. I had to do it.” He pointed out. “But other than that, I never really cared about what you wear. You still look pretty no matter what kind of clothes you wear.” He added sincerely as he looked at her seriously for a moment then averted his eyes back on the road again. Arya tried her hardest not to get affected by his flattery so she just fell silent in the passenger seat. She was just looking straight ahead of the road although all she could see was a blur because she forgot to put on her contacts for the millionth time.

 

            After a few minutes of silence, Gendry’s phone rang loudly inside the car, startling her. She noticed how he was having a difficulty getting his phone from his suit pocket while driving that it took quite some time to take it out and the call already ended. He looked at his phone for a split second to check on who had called him. “Shit.” She heard him curse under his breath. Then the phone rang again. He immediately answered it as he pulled the car on the side of the street to stop. She really was not listening to what they were talking about as she was busy trying to make out the graffiti on the wall near where they stopped.

 

            Then she heard him curse again. “Fuck!” He muttered. The call may have been cut off in the middle of their conversation. He suddenly handed his iPhone to her. “Would you mind holding this for a second while we wait for the call of Architect Griffins? He’s out of the country and the line on the other end is really terrible. He might be calling me back and it’s really hard for me to pick up my phone while I’m driving. I just really need to answer his call.” He told her. Arya gingerly got his iPhone and held it the whole time.

 

            A few minutes have passed and the anticipated phone call still did not come. Gendry made a side glance at her. “You know you could just stuff it inside your purse for the meantime if it burdens you. Anyway, my ring tone is loud enough so you could just pick it up again when you hear it ringing.” He told her. “Gods, it’s only a phone, Gendry. It doesn’t bother me at all. But fine, I’ll just keep it in my purse if you want to. I remember that I still have the tendency to forget and lose things if I hold them in my hands for a long time. Besides, I really can’t afford to replace you an iPhone if I lose it.” She replied a matter-of-factly. “I remembered how you almost lost your Blackberry phone but it turned out that you only left it somewhere inside my apartment. That was ridiculous.” He said, starting to laugh.  “At least I didn’t drop my phone in the sink full of water like you did. What a stupid bull.” She countered, her lips curling into a wicked grin. “Shut up. Little shit.” He japed.

 

            Dinner with the Baratheon family went well that evening. It was even surprising that everyone was there including Cersei and Joffrey. Loras also came along with Renly. Myrcella and Tommen were even happy to see Arya around. She could notice them giving knowing looks on her and Gendry. She was seated right beside him the whole time while Myrcella, Tommen and Uncle Robert were on the other side of the table. “So how are you doing with your work now, Little Lya? I hope Gendry is not giving you a hard time.” Robert suddenly asked her, flashing her his warmest smile. Arya smiled back at him sheepishly while everyone had their eyes on her, including Gendry. “Work’s fine, Uncle Robert. I’m almost done with rendering the designs…  And Gendry’s also been great... good I mean… he always makes sure that I am comfortable in my office.” She replied almost stuttering. She still felt kind of awkward in front of her father’s best friend for no apparent reason at all.

 

            Then in the middle of nowhere, flashes of her and Gendry making out on her desk came unbidden in her thoughts. Her face betrayed a scarlet flush at the thought of his fingers making her come undone. She bit her lip as if to control those thoughts from overflowing. “That’s good to know then. I’m looking forward to seeing your designs one of these days. I heard that you are good. Gendry told me so.” Uncle Robert remarked. She glanced at Gendry for a split second and she could see him smirking smugly in his seat. “Oh yes, she is very good indeed with her hands, Father. It’s because I always make sure that she is very _comfortable_ inside her office, especially on her _desk_. That’s where _everything_ happens and it just blows your mind away when you see her working on her designs.” Gendry told his father with a certain innuendo to his tone.

 

            Arya made a mental eye-rolling gesture inside her head as she heard Gendry. She knew that he meant something else with what he just said. The corners of her mouth soon lifted to an evil smirk. “It’s because I enjoy my work with taking things slow especially when it is almost there. But Gendry didn’t particularly like the _blue balls_ …” Renly almost choked on his champagne while listening to her. Gendry only glared at her, his eyes already firing daggers at her as he grasped her left thigh with his large hand to signal her to stop talking. But she was being a very heinous bitch right now.  “… That was the design I was doing in the hotel lobby. He said he didn’t like those _blue balls_ because they were very much _excruciating_ … to the eyes and the senses.” Arya finished, glancing at him and flashing him her heinous smirk.

 

            Loras and Renly, who were seated beside Gendry, made furtive giggles at what Arya had just said. Gendry’s ears were now very red with embarrassment. Renly cleared his throat and when he did, he also muttered something at the same time. “Cockblocked.” He uttered incoherently at Gendry. But Arya and Gendry were able to hear him well, including Loras. Arya laughed silently along with his uncle and his uncle’s boyfriend. Gendry’s hand tightened its grip on her thigh and then slowly moving up to hike her skirt and moving further towards her center. She gasped at the intense feeling of his hand on her thigh. “You can shut up now. Or do you want me to shut you up? I know just how to shut you up, Arya Stark, I promise you. And you will very much regret it.” He threatened her in his raspy and sultry voice as his hand continued to move up towards her center.

 

            Arya tried to contain herself and just sneered at him instead. “You can’t shut me up, stupid. And how in seven hells are you supposed to do that?” She hissed as she challenged him. Gendry’s smirk turned very evil this time. “The next time you won’t shut up, I’m going to insert a small vibrator inside your panties so that you would try to focus on controlling yourself from moaning and coming really hard. That will definitely shut you up. I could buy one for you right now if you like.” He whispered in her ear darkly, each word giving her shivers all over her body but it was the kind of shiver that turned her on, she could even feel her panties already sopping. Gendry then pressed his fingers to her center, then slowly slid two of his digits under her panties to feel the wetness of her slit to her nub. “You’re even so wet now, my lady. How much more if I would be inserting that thing on you. I bet you’ll like it, the vibrations would make you come so hard.” He teased her as he pulled his fingers away. Arya was now very red. He was intentionally making her aroused.

 

            Arya was glaring at him this time. “Shut up now, you stupid idiot.” She seethed through gritted teeth. Gendry just gave her a triumphant smirk. That stupid bullheaded bastard always knows how to make her so weak and helpless.

 

            After Gendry drove her back to Jon’s apartment as soon as the family dinner was finished, she immediately headed to her room and locked the door completely. She leaned on the door and slowly slid herself down. She was lost in her thoughts as she continued to think of what Gendry has just said and done over dinner. She removed the hairpins and the hair tie from her bun and messed up her long wavy dark brown hair completely as she was raking and scratching her head. She was caught in an endless trap of confusion between her feelings and her sensibility again.

 

            She just cleared her mind off those thoughts and immediately headed towards the bathroom to perform her nightly ablutions. After she was done, she threw herself on the soft bed and just let her thoughts drift to the day’s activities tomorrow such as packing up her stuff, although she really didn’t bring back much of her stuff from Braavos. She was truthfully excited about her move to her very own place, most especially that it was just near the beach.

 

            She had just been lying on her bed for hours, just thinking and then closely listening to every lyrics of the song playing on her iPod. She had been listening to the revolutionary political lyrics of Rage Against the Machine when her Windows Phone suddenly rang. She was surprised to see Myrcella’s number flashing on her phone and immediately wondered why Gendry’s step sister would call her all of a sudden in the middle of the night. “Hello?” Arya answered.

 

            “Arya…” Came a deep voice of a particularly familiar person she had been trying to avoid. She huffed a deep sigh. “Yes, what is it, Gendry?” She asked. “I left my phone in your purse.” He stated. Arya rolled her eyes. They both have totally forgotten about his stupid iPhone in her stupid purse. “I’ll just give it back to you tomorrow as soon as we meet. It’s one fucking fifteen in the morning, do you know that?” She told him indignantly. She heard Gendry sigh on the other line. “Well, I can see that. But my father is sort of working on something really important. I need you to look at the latest picture in my phone and please send it to my own email address in the Mail app. Can you do that please?” Gendry implored.

 

            Arya stood up lazily to grab Gendry’s phone from her purse. “Fine. Just give me one second.” She said as she tried to unlock his phone. “What’s your passcode, stupid?” She asked. “It’s the same, Arya. 3580. The same as yours, remember?” He told her. “Right. One moment…” Arya did as he bid and went over the photo gallery from his phone. She was finally able to send the latest picture that seemed more like a screenshot to Gendry’s email address. “It’s done. I just sent it to your email.” She informed him plainly, stifling a yawn. A few seconds later, Gendry was able to confirm that he had received it. “Got it. Thanks, really. Sorry for bothering you.” He told her kindly. Arya just snorted at him. “It’s fine, Gendry. You’ve practically been a part of me already for my entire life. Since when had you become a nuisance to me? You shouldn’t be sorry for anything, you know.” She suddenly blurted out for no apparent reason at all. Her stupidity and her late-night honesty is eating her whole. “Ever since I fell in love with you, Arya Stark.” He suddenly told her seriously. She flushed at his retort just swallowed the lump on her throat. “Right. Anyway, if there is nothing else, I’m sleeping now.” Was all she told him. “Goodnight, Arya.” She heard Gendry say endearingly. “Goodnight, Gendry. See you tomorrow.” She replied then she ended the call right away. Her heart was doing its abnormal heartbeats again.

 

            Gendry’s photo gallery was still open when she got back to get his phone. Right before she could lock the screen, she suddenly saw her face in a video tile and her eyes went wide with shock. She was never one for looking at anyone’s cellphone but her face in the video tile particularly caught her attention that she soon tapped on the video to play it. It was a video on the night that she was very drunk for the first time, she couldn’t even remember what had happened.

 

            _The very first part of the video was her face in front of the camera. She was smiling widely as she was walking and holding the cellphone to herself. “Hello everyone, my name is Arya Lyanna Stark, and I’m here to take a video of myself to prove that I am not fucking drunk.” She stated, obviously slurring her speech that she was barely even understandable. “Yes, you are very drunk, Arya.” Gendry’s voice echoed out loudly behind the camera in a very annoyed tone. “Shut up, stupid! I am not drunk! And to prove that to you, I am going to ask for this video first thing in the morning and I swear to you that I’ll remember that I filmed myself tonight.” She said in her drunken state as they continued walking._

_The camera was turned away from her face and this time it was showing the familiar view of Gendry’s room in his penthouse apartment. “Your newly-renovated room is really dashing, Gendry! We should let the whole world know that you have one of the most amazing rooms in the whole of Westeros. If I could, I would stay here for the rest of my life and never leave. That would be pretty much the best thing that would ever happen to me especially that I get to live with you.” Her drunk self said behind the camera._

_Gendry only snorted from behind the camera. “Really? You want to live here with me? That’s unlikely considering the fact that you only fell silent and pushed me away when I asked you to be my girlfriend.” He stated bitterly. Then he tried grabbing the camera from her as evidenced by the sudden tilt of the screen. “You’re just drunk, Arya. Come on, let me bring you to bed so that you can sleep.” He told her. “I said I am not drunk, Gendry! Arya Stark never gets drunk! I can prove that to you tomorrow. Tonight, we will talk and I will tell you everything I feel.” She told him in an assuring manner but her speech was still somewhat incoherent. Then the camera angle was focused now on the both of them inside his room. Her drunk self must have had positioned the camera in front of his night light on the bedside table._

_Arya heard Gendry huff a deep frustrated sigh. “Fine. Go ahead. Talk to me, Arya. Tell me what you feel.” He encouraged her albeit sarcastically. Arya moved closer to him as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. “The truth is, I truly love you, Gendry. I always have loved you, even before I knew that it was already love I was feeling for you. I love you to the point that I could never ever see myself with any other guy because I fucking love you so much!” She confessed, turning serious. Gendry circled his arms around her small waist. “Then why won’t you be with me, Arya? I want you more than you want me. Gods, you don’t even know how much I love you.” He asked her bitterly, perhaps in the hope that she could remember their conversation come the morning._

_She pulled away from him. “Because you hurt me. And I still cannot forgive you for that.” She hissed bitterly. Then she faced him again. “Do you know why I left for Braavos?” She continued. “It was because I’ve always thought that you like Jeyne. Pretty Jeyne and her perfect little body and her perfect beautiful face. And the problem with that is this…” She trailed off as she pointed at herself. “…is not going to compete with perfect little that… and Jeyne was perfect for you. Everyone else says so. And what can boyish little Arya Stark do but just stay away to prevent herself from getting hurt? That’s exactly what I did. But then it turned out that I got hurt more than what I expected. Just when I thought that it was already okay for me to accept and finally acknowledge all these feelings I have for you, there you are fucking perfect little Jeyne right in this apartment, on that very bed itself. Gods, I should have listened to my rationality back then because my mind was telling me to just leave Braavos without ever telling you that I love you. But then, I was being so stupid and I instead listened to my own heart… and I just got myself really hurt.” She told him, it was evident in her face and her tone that her tears threatening to fall down anytime soon._

_Gendry tried to hold her again but she only moved away from him. “Arya, I told you I love you right after your eighteenth birthday because I was waiting for at least the right time to tell you how I feel, considering the fact that you were not ready for relationships yet way back. You said so yourself. And I never said I liked Jeyne. It’s you I’m in love with the whole time but everything got fucked up when you had to tell me that you were leaving for Braavos at the same time I confessed my feelings for you. It also broke me. Everything just got fucked up real bad. What hurt me most was you not telling me right away that you’ve also been feeling the same way for me. You’re always so selfish, you know that? Deep in your heart you’ve known for yourself that you also love me, but you keep on denying those feelings because you don’t want to complicate things and hurt yourself. You’re not thinking about how I feel for you and how much it hurt me to be rejected by you because of your senseless denial!”_

_“Man is selfish by nature, Gendry, or have you forgotten? Man by nature is bad to the extent that if you have a mind to kill, that itself would afford you a right. We are all selfish one way or another because we all strive to survive. It’s survival of the fittest. And I need to keep myself unconsumed by all the feelings I have inside me to survive and keep myself sane because if I can’t help myself, it’s only going to fuck up my life...” She stated. “I don’t share that same kind of philosophy as yours, Arya.” Gendry pointed out as he looked at her seriously. “I only did that to protect myself from getting any more hurt, Gendry. I’ve been avoiding this kind of distraction from happening in my life but I guess I can never really run away from it for the rest of my life, can I?” She spat._

_Then she took a seat on one side of his bed perhaps from the effects of the alcohol in her system making her world spin around. Then she brought her elbows to her knees so that she could bury her face in her hands. Gendry knelt down right before her. Tears were now streaming down her face unbidden. “Then you had to tell me all the things you’ve done in your past. The women you fucked before, the things you’ve done with them. I’m not too sure if I could take it if I become your girlfriend. It sort of scares me if you become that kind of person again and you start fucking a lot of women again while you are with me. I’m sorry for thinking that way… but I quite find it hard to believe especially that you are my best friend. I am supposed to know everything about you because you are my best friend and we’ve been friends for years. But I somehow felt left out when I knew that there were still a lot of things to discover about you. But I don’t judge you either way for who you were before. It’s just that, it’s quite unbelievable… and sort of awkward especially that you’ve seen me naked too.” She told him._

_Gendry carefully cupped her face. “I shared to you my past because that’s how much I trust you, Arya. I wanted you to know me better so that you can also trust me. And I don’t want you to find out about my past from someone else. I wanted it to come directly from me. Do you understand? You mean so much to me, Arya.” He told her in a very gentle voice. Arya stopped crying this time as she looked at him intently._

_“Gendry…” She called out his name softly. “But I don’t know yet if I could agree to be your girlfriend… Your expectations from me might be different from the reality that I could give you. And I’m not good like all the girls you’ve had, especially in bed… I don’t know how this would all go…” She told him, her flight of thoughts shifting from one place to another. She was still obviously very drunk._

_“Arya, I am not expecting anything from you. Just take your time to really think of what you wanted and I will wait for your response, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you. As long as I need to.” He assured her as he drew his face closer to her, and wiping her the remainder of her tears with his thumb._

_“I am not who I used to be, Gendry. The darkness has begun to consume me and sometimes I feel numb and indifferent from all of this. But I’m trying my very best not to be consumed by my own darkness…” She told him as she held his gaze. “Sssshhh… It’s okay, Arya. We’ll figure out how to regain back your humanity… You’re not dark. If you could remember our favorite song from The Smiths, it tells us that There is A Light That Never Goes Out.” He told her as he began to smile at her fondly._

_Arya shot back a somewhat sheepish smile.” I love you, Gendry. I always have.” She suddenly told him. Gendry only looked at her with sadness and hurt in his eyes. “I wish you could say that to me when you’re not drunk.” He whispered as he planted a soft chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. “Am I really drunk, Gendry? I really don’t think so... Maybe it’s just my head spinning round and round. I told Ned and Hot Pie I felt funny earlier.” She suddenly said, starting to laugh._

_“You actually called Hot Pie Ned, Arya. You’re obviously drunk.” He told her a matter-of-factly. Arya pulled away from his hands and raised an eyebrow at him indignantly. “It isn’t my fault that everything I see is so blurry, Gendry. It’s so weird, right? It’s like all I see are just faceless people. But then again, sometimes I don’t want to see people because I don’t like a lot of people in particular. Arthur Schopenhauer wrote in his book: ‘Every man takes the limits of his own field of vision for the limits of the world. This is an error of the intellect as inevitable as that error of the eye which lets you fancy that on the horizon heaven and earth meet.’ I think he actually makes sense on that, don’t you think?” She told him as she tried to stand up again._

 

_Gendry tried to hold her back. “You should sleep now, Arya. You must be tired now. Come on, let’s sleep.” He said as he started to remove her strapped wedge sandals. He was gently unlocking the straps on each of her ankles. “That tickles.” Arya giggled. Gendry looked at her earnestly. “Oh yeah? I never knew that this would tickle you.” He told her. “Oh I am very ticklish in all parts of my body. My ribs are so overrated but that’s the most ticklish part.” She stated._

_As soon as he had removed her sandals, he carefully let her lie on his bed. He fixed her hair gently and tugged it behind her ears. “Sleep.” He commanded her. Arya no longer responded which could only mean that she had already fallen asleep in that instant._

_“I’ll throw my voice into the stars and maybe the echo of my words will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise. All I am trying to say is: I will love you through the darkness.*” Gendry whispered._

*quoted from Christopher Pointdexter


	21. Only by the Night

__

_He wanted her. That was for sure. The first thing that came to his mind the moment he laid his eyes on her beautiful, virginal, innocent face was the mere fact that he wanted her so badly. Plain and simple. Clear as day. He just wanted her all for himself._

_He first saw her on the balcony overlooking the grand lobby of the King’s Landing train station. He was seated on his usual seat in the coffee shop situated inside the lobby, sipping his hot brewed coffee, the morning newspaper just plastered on his lap. He had been reading the local news and just when he was about to turn to the next page, that was when everything happened –he saw her just standing there over the balcony._

_He knew right from the start that she was very different in all means. Her aura just exudes and stands out among the rest and he could tell that she wasn’t just anyone. She was someone –she had to be. His primal instincts tells him so. Despite her efforts in wanting to look ordinary, he knew that she was greatly different from all his girls and the anticipation of a greater challenge sparked all the more his interests on her. Who could she be? And where had she come from? Those were the immediate questions he wanted answered. And he always gets what he wants._

_He watched her as she strode down the steps of the long staircase in the lobby, carrying herself with grace like a highborn lady. She was not really poised like most of his girls and perhaps not even that feminine but something in her has really caught his attention. With the way she moved and walked, he could tell that it was uniquely her own. No one could compare to her._

_His piercing eyes bore on her like an animal lurking on its prey. He was observing her silently as she slowly walked closer to his direction. With every step that she makes to get closer to where he was seated, he could tell how she grows more beautifully on closer look. He was stunned for a second and his breath hitched at the site of her neck made bare by the intricate messy hair she had tied to a bun. Small locks of hair were falling on the sides of her face and neck. It was just the way he wanted it. He soon pictured out how his hungry and insatiable mouth could work along her beautiful neck, licking it, sucking it and nibbling it with all his might. Gods, she was such a beauty to behold. He could also see her plump thighs and ass behind those tight blue jeans and his fingers itched to run them along every inch of her skin. He is definitely going to have her. That he was very certain of._

_She was still oblivious to how he was leering at her and stripping her naked inside his thoughts but he didn’t much bother that she hasn’t noticed him. He liked it better if he would just be looking and admiring her from afar for now, and then eventually make his way through her in different means because he would always find ways. And as aforementioned, he always gets what he wanted. He very much liked the challenge this would pose. He had always loved challenges because he always wins one way or another. That was how he was able to take all his girls –each of them were challenging enough for him._

_As soon as she had already passed by him and was already heading her way outside the train station lobby, he immediately stood up to follow her, leaving his hot coffee still full. He stood a few meters away from her but not too far enough so that he could carefully listen to her instructions to the taxi cab driver regarding where she wanted to be dropped off. Her voice was loud enough for him to hear from his proximity. The moment he heard her soft beautiful voice, his lecherous thoughts began to imagine how her moans would sound like if he was already ramming his way inside her, impaling her. Definitely her moans would be the best sound he will ever hear._

_As soon as she got into the cab, he immediately went to his car and followed the taxi gingerly to its destination. She could have been an easy target given that she was providing her address to the driver from outside the cab but he still could not put himself to be complacent because she could be someone important. There was even something quite familiar in her that he couldn’t really put together. It even seemed like he had already seen her years ago, mayhaps lifetimes ago and on that fateful day, they were meant to cross paths again. For now, all he knew was that he just wanted her badly._

_His car stopped just across their apartment complex. He cautiously watched her from his car seat as she strolled towards the entrance of the building. He had also noticed the press and the media waiting outside the building as if there was a huge commotion going on. But what caught his attention more was how amazing the sea of reporters and media outside the building immediately dispersed and divided the moment she passed by them. It was as if they were making way for a goddess to pass by. This made him even more curious about who she really was._

_He stepped out of his car and carefully made his way across the street. He had managed to stand beside one reporter waiting outside and he asked him what the commotion was all about. “There seems to be a lot of media around here. Did something happen?” He asked casually, trying to act normal. “The Starks and the Baratheons are currently having a charity fundraising luncheon party at the Stark’s penthouse apartment…” The reporter replied hastily then he was gone as he tried to make his way inside the building._

_A faint smirk formed on his lips. Interesting. Now I’ve got my first clue. She could either be a Stark or a Baratheon. She was indeed someone of importance. Very interesting. He told himself. He tried to move his way further towards the entrance of the building and was pretty much surprised himself when the guards allowed him entry inside, thinking that he might be a guest that the Starks and Baratheons were expecting. It may be accounted to the way he was dressing up. He was clad in a very elegant grey suit. He looked very formal which made him very suitable for the said event._

_He was already standing inside the huge and elegant lobby of the building, carefully observing the people and trying to look for his girl when another commotion happened near the elevators. Then he overheard one of the photographers talking about something. “I swear to the gods that it was Arya Stark I’ve seen just a while ago heading towards the elevator. I know she had been gone for a long time but now she’s back. What could have been her reason why she was suddenly gone? That would surely make an interesting story!” Came the voice of a photographer talking to his colleague. “Good luck in getting that story. We all know how Arya Stark is a very private person. She will never let us interview her for a story. It’s hopeless. We can just focus on the story behind today’s party instead.” The other photographer retorted._

_His lips finally gave way to a very triumphant and sinister smirk.  Bingo. That was Arya Stark of Winterfell. I should have known better. No wonder she looked so familiar. He had once been acquainted with the Starks many years ago but he made no particular notice on her because she was still a child back then –a very wild and spirited child who used to look like a boy. Nothing in her features before would make her so interesting. She was just very plain and unflattering. She was skinny and boyish and never had a care in the world if she would get her dress dirty. That was how little Arya Stark used to be..._

_But now that she was older, he could barely believe his eyes. He was even stupid enough to have not recognized her. The thought of how she had transformed into this wild beauty of the North made him even more exhilarated that he just couldn’t keep her off his mind. He knew from that moment on that he will never ever let her go and he will keep on doing all he can to get her. He was selfish and he only wanted her and no one else. Not even his current girls could top what was at stake for him if he takes her. She was like a most-prized trophy he needed to win for himself. Damn her powerful and influential family, that won’t stop him from getting Arya Stark. He knew well that he was more powerful than any of the Starks and the Baratheons combined and he knew that he can just manipulate his way to her. He was very certain of it. He only wanted her and no one else._

_Knowing her spirited and complex disposition, he knew that she would really be a challenge for him. But regardless, he wanted to know what the grown Arya Stark would be like, especially if she screams and moans and shouts when he would finally be able to do all the things he wanted to do to her. He wanted to know how the cheeks of her butt would feel like under the touch of his firm hands only to leave wonderful bruises on it. He loved the fact of her bruising all over her body because of his hands and his touch. He loved how he would make that kind of mark on her skin after inflicting her with pain and pleasure altogether. He wanted to know how her creamy skin would react to all the contraptions he will be using on her. He could feel his fantasies and desires growing with each thought traversing his mind. Pure and utter perversion. He was already anticipating her pain and her pleasure. He will make her his own._

           

           

**_ Arya _ **

**__ **

            Arya was awoken to the loud ring on Gendry’s iPhone. Her eyes were still half-closed when she reached for his phone on her bed and answered it. “Hello?” She asked in her broken, sleepy voice. “Mr. Baratheon, I’m sorry to disturb you…” Came an unfamiliar and deep voice of a man on the other line. “I’m sorry, Mr. Baratheon is not here. He left his stupid phone with me last night. You can leave a message though but if you’re asking me to write it down, then you’re shit out of luck.” Arya said crossly through her sleepy voice then she tried to close her eyes again. “Oh I’m sorry to have disturbed you. This is Architect Griffins, by the way. Please just tell Mr. Baratheon to return my call once he receives his phone back. May I please know who this is?” He asked politely. “This is his best friend, Arya Stark. Sure, I’ll tell him when I see him. Is there anything else that I can help you with, Architect Griffins?” She asked, sounding a little more courteous now. The man on the other line just chuckled. “Well, that would be all, Ms. Stark. Just have a great day.” He told her good-naturedly. Arya only rolled her eyes. “You too.” She plainly said, her face forming into a grimace, then she ended the call and drifted back to sleep.

 

            She woke up again and fluttered her eyes open when she felt a gentle and warm hand caressing her face. When she had adjusted her view, she was surprised to see Gendry already seated on her bed, studying her sleeping frame. “Rise and shine. It’s time to move out.” He greeted her, smiling warmly. His eyes turned the bluest shade when the early Sunday morning sun from the window beautifully radiated through his attractive bearded face. She just looked at him in a confused state, still speechless as she tried to process what just happened and how he came to be inside her room. Then out of nowhere, she suddenly remembered the video from his phone she saw last night right before she fell asleep. The color drained from her face. _Shit. I cannot let him know that I saw the stupid video_. She told herself. She tried to act calm and normal. “Hey.” She greeted back sleepily. At her response, Gendry drew his face closer to her then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She could smell his usual perfect scent. He smelled of fresh soap, Old Spice, musk and Gendry. Then he regretfully pulled his face away from her to look back into her eyes.

 

“Come on. You need to pack your stuff now.” He told her. Arya gave him a faint smirk. “I see that you’re more excited than me on this moving out thing.” She japed as she slowly sat up on the bed. “Yeah, I want to see how Arya Stark finally lives on her own like a hermit. That’s pretty much an interesting sight to see.” He responded, grinning widely. “What’s wrong with that? I’ve always wanted to try living out on my own.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Oh yeah? You could barely even cook your own food. How are you supposed to live with that?” He jested. Arya gave him a slight punch on his chest. “I know how to cook, stupid. And I don’t bloody care if my cooking is awful to you, as long as for me it’s already edible then that’s fine with me. I’m not like you who’s so fucking obsessive-compulsive with cooking. ‘Slice the onions like this,’ ‘hold the knife like that,’ ‘you need to make sure it’s not too overcooked.’ Cooking my ass. Jesus Christ!” She said indignantly. Gendry only laughed at her as he mussed up her already messy and tangled long hair, sticking out everywhere.

 

Then she remembered his phone again. She scanned over the other side of the bed, squinting her eyes and made to grab his phone. “Here.” She told him, handing back his phone. “Architect Griffins called and told me to tell you to call him as soon as you get this back.” She informed him nonchalantly, stifling a yawn. Gendry took his phone and smiled warmly at her. “Thanks. Sorry for the trouble. I seriously forgot all about my phone last night. Besides, he never called back again after that.” He told her, scratching the back of his head.

 

            Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Gods, you’re being such a grandpa! You’re stupid enough to have forgotten to take your phone back.” She told him, crossing her arms before her chest to conceal her breasts as she was only wearing an oversized plain white t-shirt which on closer look appeared to be Gendry’s shirt that she stole from his apartment a few weeks prior. “At least I always memorize my mobile phone number, unlike you. You can barely even remember your own number, it’s ridiculous.” He shot back at her. Arya glared at him. “That’s not the same context as forgetting to take your phone back. Stupid bull.” She told him. “Who’s Architect Griffins, by the way?” She asked curiously. “He’s the senior architect for the hotel project. He has a major part in the structural design of the building and he’s really good, I tell you. You’ll see him tomorrow at the meeting. He just got back from a trip.” He replied. Arya raised an eyebrow and let out a sinister smirk. “Oh yeah? I thought he was your boyfriend or something. You seem to be calling each other a lot lately.” She jested, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Gendry snarled at her and motioned to stand up from the bed but dragged her along with him when he did, pulling her arms. “Yeah, we’ve been going out for a year now. And we’re getting married tomorrow.” He replied sarcastically, releasing her from his hold after making sure that her feet was already firmly planted on the floor. “Awww. Ain’t that sweet?” She equaled his sarcastic tone. “Come on. We got a lot of things to accomplish today.” He said as soon as she was already standing right in front of him. “I’m only going to be bringing a few of my clothes and other stuff, the rest I’m going to just give them away. I don’t really have that much so we still have a lot of time.” She replied, pushing him away before he makes any sudden gesture to pull her to him and do something to her that she could not resist herself, then she motioned to walk towards her closet.

 

She just kept her mouth shut most of the time when they were packing up in her room because she didn’t really want to broach the subject about what she had seen in her embarrassing video just yet. He only seemed oblivious anyway to the truth she had discovered last night as he helped her pack things up. They used up the whole morning to pack her things, primarily because they had to stop every now and then when Arya would have her episodes of utter idleness and procrastination. She was indeed very professional at being a lazy ass.

 

They have finally reached Arya’s new place by the middle of the afternoon after having lunch at a nearby McDonald’s. They also took some time buying some necessities from the hardware and the grocery store that she needed for her new place. It was a good thing that Gendry had brought Nymeria along with him because their dog was happy enough to be in a new environment. Arya just let her roam around the small neighborhood even to the beach while both of them were finishing with unpacking her things.

 

They started unpacking what was left of her stuff in the living room and then by late afternoon they proceeded to arranging the things in her bedroom, which, as what Arya has told him, is considered to be the most important part of the house because that’s where she usually procrastinates and spends most of her time. Gendry only snorted at that statement. “You’re really such a lazy ass, you know.” He told her as they were both sitting on the wooden bedroom floor, unpacking her clothes and other things. “You’re still the laziest person I know.” He added. Arya snarled at him. “At least even if I’m lazy I’m still being productive at times… why do you think I go to the gym almost every day? Besides, you know that I do my job well. I’m even way ahead of your deadlines.” She told him smugly.

 

“That you are. You’re way too ahead that sometimes I catch you just lounging on your couch in the office and listening to The Strokes while doing some air guitar and pretending to be a rock star.” He said, smirking. “What’s worst is you seem to be too comfortable already inside your office that you tend to sleep even during work hours.” He continued. Arya’s eyebrow raised. “Oh shut it, Gendry. I was tired!” She defended then she threw the piece of clothing she was holding on her hand at him but Gendry was just able to catch it in a breeze as if his reflexes were made for catching things. “You’re such a stalker. Stalking is illegal in the whole of Westeros, mind you.” She snapped. This time Gendry was not paying her any mind as his attention was at the piece of clothing she threw at him. It was really just random and she wasn’t really looking at the things she’s been trying to fold in her hands. Gendry held the item right before his eyes and Arya flushed the reddest shade as her eyes widened. Gendry’s eyebrow raised at her suggestively as his eyes gleamed with lust. “You’re throwing away your panties at me now, Arya Stark?” He soon started to tease as he bore his eyes into her. She realized that she had thrown her black lace panties at him. It was not just some ordinary black lace panties –“And gods, I never knew that you also wear a thong… Naughty girl…” He interrupted her train of thoughts as he teased her knowingly.

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “I don’t really wear those, Gendry. Brea, Mycah and Cara practically gave me a whole set of thongs for my birthday last year. That was their way of indirectly telling me that I should have sex already or something because they know that I haven’t really… you know… done it.” She explained. It surprised her to a great extent that she was unusually calm instead of reaching to her boiling point at Gendry’s constant teasing. “Tell me honestly, does it really bother you now that you haven’t had sex yet? Because from what I knew even before, you never really cared about it.” He soon asked as he put the thong on his lap, then focusing his eyes on her. There were only a few piles of clothing left on the floor for them to sort out.

 

Arya shook her head in response. “If anything, you should know that it still does not bother me at all that I’m still like this. I mean I don’t want to just give it away to some random guy just because my friends are all fake-pressuring me to do it. Anyway, I know they’re only teasing me.” She told him seriously. Gendry also equaled the expression on her face. “I don’t want you to give it to some random guy either.” He stated darkly seriously as he carefully looked at her. Arya only blushed at his statement. Truth be told, she had liked how he said that to her. But she was still somehow uncertain of what to say next until her tongue spoke on its own accord. “Yeah, me too. I don’t want to give it to _just anyone else_ either.” Was all she said as her tongue got caught in her throat. _You silly girl. You know you want to do it with him already. You have wanted him all along. What is holding you back right now?_ Her logical mind hissed. Then after a few heartbeats, she continued with what she was doing earlier with sorting out her clothes. Gendry did the same as he was gingerly folding her shirts on the floor.

 

Then he suddenly spoke up when an idea came to his mind. “While we’re finishing up with fixing your stuff, how about we do some ‘Forbidden Questions portion’?” He soon asked as he looked at her seriously. “You can ask me any kind of question you want, including those forbidden, kinky questions you have in mind and I’ll answer them truthfully. In turn, I will also be asking you a set of questions that you also have to answer with honesty.” He suggested to her. “Because I found that this can definitely help you in loosening up because I know that you are still having a hard time accepting my dark past and you are still pretty much bothered by it.” He added. Arya looked at him and gave a curt smile. He was right. She should at least try to accept him little by little. After all, he was still her best friend, first and foremost and their friendship still matters to her. “Alright. Sounds good to me.” She replied, lightening up a bit. “And don’t worry, this time, it’s all just going to be questions. I won’t have sex with you or anything. I promise.” He said in assurance, winking at her.

 

Her lips soon started curling into a smirk as she thought of an idea. She suddenly stood up, pacing her way outside her room. “Where are you going?” He heard Gendry ask from inside. “Wait. I have an idea.” She replied. After a few minutes, she went back to her room bringing in a small wooden tray. Gendry just let out a short laugh as he found out what was on the tray. “No shit. Really? We’re having drinking sessions too?” He asked incredulously. Arya plastered herself comfortably on the floor just right across him then she put the wooden tray just between them. The tray contained an unopened bottle of tequila, a shot glass, lemon and salt.

 

“Yes. Just to make things interesting. This would liven up the sullen mood a bit.” Arya replied, smiling smugly. The reggae playlist on her Windows Phone started to play in the highest volume. The bedroom lights gave that certain kind of tropical effect to the entire bedroom atmosphere which made them feel like they were on some tropical vacation somewhere else. “And besides, we’re here to celebrate my move to this new place.” She added as she opened the bottle of tequila and poured some on the shot glass. Raising the glass, she then immediately drank it full. “Gods, you’re slowly becoming like my father.” Gendry remarked, shaking his head mockingly. “Shut up… Okay, so now who gets to ask the first question?” Arya asked, somehow forgetting about the remaining pile of clothes they were arranging on the floor. “Ladies first then. Ask me first.” Gendry told her good-naturedly. Arya crossed her arms before her chest. “To be fair with you, and not just because I’m a ‘lady,’ how about if we do ‘rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock’?” She suggested. Gendry’s mouth fell. “Just ‘rock, paper, scissors.’ I don’t know how to do what you suggested” He told her. “Fine. Ready?” She asked him as she readied herself. After the first try, Arya won anyway so it turned out that Gendry gets to ask her the questions first. “See? There was no use playing ‘rock, papers, scissors.’ You won anyway.” He spat. Arya snorted. “Oh come on, stupid. You get the idea, right? Fire!” She told him.

 

“What kind of intimacy did you have with Aegon? Like if you didn’t have sex, what else did you do?” He finally asked. Arya thought for a moment carefully. “We made out quite often. Then he would give me a boob job, with his hands only and with my shirt on… Then once or thrice, he let me blow him.” She retorted honestly. Gendry’s eyes widened in shock. “Wow. Really?” “Yeah, really.” Arya replied somewhat smugly. _You think I am that innocent huh?_ Her thoughts said.  “Do you spit or swallow?” He asked her again. “Spit. Of course. Like ew!” She remarked, grimacing at the thought of swallowing.

 

Gendry laughed at her response. “Has he ever seen you naked?” He asked again. Arya shook her head. “Actually, no.” She answered. “How about _some parts_ of your body? The _private_ parts.” Came his other question. Arya shook her head again. There was a smug smile on her face. “No, he hasn’t seen any. He only touched my boobs but he didn’t see them.” She replied. “Was there a particular reason why you didn’t let him see you naked?” He asked her curiously. “It still felt awkward with him, even if he was my boyfriend at that time.” She said. “So was I the only guy who has seen you naked?” She gave him a small smile. “Yes.” Then a blush crept through her cheeks. “Why did you allow me to strip you naked when you know that I’m not your boyfriend yet?” He asked again, smirking. Her blush grew deeper. “Because it’s you. And somehow it didn’t feel so awkward, and I know that I can trust you because I’ve known you for a long time.” She retorted.

 

“Now you’re talking. Thanks for being honest… Okay, it’s your turn to ask me questions because you might already think that I’m being unfair.” He told her. This time, she was smirking at him darkly. “There’s actually a lot of questions I want to ask you. But let me ask you this first, where was the craziest place you had sex and what was the craziest thing you’ve done during sex?” Gendry fell silent as he was deeply thinking. Then he flashed a sinister grin before he responded. “Craziest place… wow… it’s sort of hard to decide where… but I’ll go for the time I did it with my ex-girlfriend on a clearing on top of a mountain. We were having a joy ride with my car in the mountains of King’s Landing. Her hands were propped on the hood of my car and I fucked her from behind, facing the view of the whole city from the mountain. And the craziest thing I’ve done was when I had a threesome with these really gorgeous lesbian chicks in some hotel room. We were sort of drunk that time.” He retorted. Arya’s face betrayed another blush at his response and for a second she thought that she was having a heart attack. She swallowed the lump on her throat. “Unbe-bloody-lievable…” Was all she could say as she was still speechless. She took another shot of tequila just to somehow numb her senses.

 

“You so far okay there?” Gendry asked somewhat worriedly. Arya only nodded her head. _You can do this, Arya Stark. Just think of this as a kinky version of your duvet sessions with Gendry. At least he is being honest with you._ Her mind said. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She half-lied. She knew it was too much for her to grasp. “You sure?” He asked with concern. Arya just let out a short laugh. “Gods, you really are fucker. I mean, a threesome? Really? I cannot even imagine how two people have sex in different positions, how much more for a threesome. Damn…” She told him while laughing. “Okay, your turn.” She continued.

 

“Have you ever watched porn? Because judging from what you said earlier, it seems like you haven’t really seen one.” He asked her. “I’ve watched porn –twice, I think. The first one was when I accidentally clicked on a video on Jon’s computer, thinking it was some music video from Skunk Anansie because the title of their video was taken from one of their albums. It was titled ‘Post-Orgasmic Chill.’ And me being a fan of the said band, opened the video and it turns out that it was a porn video of a chick and a dude banging in some kitchen. Gods.” She replied. Gendry gave out a hearty laugh at her story. “And the second one?” Gendry asked. “Some lesbian porn from Brea. Like these two lesbian chicks eating each other… and stuff.” She replied. Suddenly, she remembered the time when he was eating her and making her come so hard. She felt a certain longing in between her legs at the thought as she bit her lip.

 

 “Have you touched yourself after I… you know, gave you your first orgasm?” He asked her another question. Arya went back to her senses as she shook her head. “I haven’t really thought of doing it. Although there were a few times that I was tempted.” She replied truthfully. “So why haven’t you?” He asked again. She just shrugged. “Truthfully? Why would I pleasure myself when you can pleasure me just as good with your fingers and your tongue?” She replied smugly as she smirked dangerously at him. For some reason, she felt like teasing him. The effects of tequila in her system were slowly seeping through her consciousness. “I’m impressed. You’re being Naughty Arya right now. I somehow like it.” He said as he was looking at her darkly, his eyes full of lust. Arya just rolled her eyes at him.  

 

“Alright. My turn. When was the last time you jerked off and when was the last time you watched porn?” She asked. She noticed his ears suddenly turning red, then he covered his face with the palms of his hands. “Oh gods… this is embarrassing.” He told her. “Come on, stupid. You started this shit…” She reminded him. Then she handed him a shot of tequila. He immediately drank it. “Okay. I did it last night. And the last time I watched porn was about two weeks ago.” He replied, then he heaved a sigh of relief. “What were you thinking when you did it?” Arya asked. Gendry somehow bit his lip. “Oh you know, just the usual guy’s fantasies… just doing someone really hot.” He replied. Arya narrowed her eyes at him. “Who’s that someone?” She asked again suspiciously. “Just someone… someone wearing a sexy office attire in black stockings, high heels and black nerdy glasses.” He retorted. “And then? Go on…” She continued, crossing her arms before her chest, looking incredulous. Hesitation was evident on his face. “Oh, come on! You said that we were to answer truthfully. Who was that someone you were thinking anyway?” She demanded. “Fine. I was thinking of you in your super-hot office attire and nerdy glasses. Remember what you wore in the meeting with your high heels and red lips? I was imagining you wearing that with your black nerdy glasses and stockings. Happy now?” He finally admitted. “Oh my god! Really?” She exclaimed in disbelief. Gendry only nodded. Arya burst out laughing at him as she took another shot of tequila. She hasn’t even touched the lemon and salt on the tray and just drank the tequila shot straight.

 

Gendry eagerly took his shot after her. And then another. It was as if he was preparing himself for his next question to her. And it shocked her when his next question was not even quite related to the context of what they were talking about now. “Are you staying in King’s Landing for good? Or are you going back to Braavos after this project?” He suddenly asked her worriedly. She noticed how he was growing serious. “I mean, I noticed that you really haven’t brought much of your stuff here. So is this going to be a temporary stay?” Arya made a gulp. His question made her off-guard. She herself doesn’t even know how to respond to his question. “Well…I’m not so sure yet if I’m going to be staying here King’s Landing for good. But once I’ve decided, you’ll be the first person to know. How’s that?” She replied. Gendry flashed a curt smile. “Okay, it’s fine.” He replied, albeit sullenly.

 

She had noticed how his expression changed drastically as he got lost in looking into her eyes the whole time. Arya felt somehow uncomfortable under his gaze because she felt that there was something wrong with the way he was looking at her although she just could pinpoint yet what’s running inside his head. She wasn’t really sure how or why they came to a sudden deafening silence but she noticed how the entire atmosphere inside the room changed despite the happy reggae music. She tried to avoid the unusual silence from turning into complete awkwardness by working on the remaining pile of clothes right beside her but she found this tactic entirely useless. He was still looking at her seriously as if he was studying her, observing her. It was ridiculous just how a few minutes ago they were heartily laughing their hearts out with the stupid questions that came out from nowhere but now, she was uncertain of the aura all over the place. Obscurity enveloped the place once more.  

 

“Why haven’t you told me that you almost died in a car accident in Winterfell?” He suddenly fired. His question left Arya speechless for a moment. There was no point asking about who told him about that incident. It really didn’t matter now. She bit her lip and looked away from him and instead just focused on the bottle of tequila on the floor. “Look at me.” He commanded her. She did as he bid. “I didn’t find it necessary to tell you. You were busy partying that night, remember?” She told him bitterly. Gendry crossed his arms before his chest. “No, let me rephrase the question. What was the real reason why you went out by yourself that night?” She swallowed the invisible lump on her throat. “I already told you the reason the first time you asked me.” Was her response. “You were jealous. That’s why.” He simply surmised. “I wasn’t jealous.” She insisted. “Yes, you were. You already like me at that time. I could just sense it. So you were angry because I was with another girl and you sneaked out of your house to calm the growing tension in you.” He told her with an air of smugness. He was basically right. There’s no doubting it. “Was I right then?” Gendry asked again. Arya only nodded. “I guess you are.” She finally admitted. “Fair enough.” He told her. Then silence again. Things were slowly beginning to get more serious this time.

 

“My turn. Why did you do it with Jeyne at the same time you told me you love me?” She asked, her eyes boring into his on a more serious note. “I was hurt and devastated about you leaving me for Braavos. And you didn’t even tell me of your plan to study abroad. You only told me when you already got accepted. You left me out in the dark and I was your best friend, Arya. You should have told me of all people because you know that your decision would somehow greatly affect me.” He retorted sullenly.  

 

“More than that, I couldn’t accept the fact that you rejected me by choosing to stay away instead of fighting for what you feel. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you about what I felt for you. I was waiting for the time for you to understand but I guess I still got too late. Being with Jeyne was my way of trying to forget you and all the pain I was feeling. And I have never expected that you would show up on my door one day and tell me all the things you haven’t said before.” He continued. Arya looked at him coldly. “But then again, that’s not really a valid reason for you to go fucking about another person just because you got hurt. It’s immature.” She stated. “I know. I was well aware of that. But I found that it was the easiest way to make myself numb from all the pain.” He reason out. “Fine. You are entitled to your own means of coping anyway.” She resigned. Then she took another two shots of tequila. Her head was now slowly spinning.

 

“Next question. Why Aegon and not me?” He asked before he took his next shot. “Because I thought he would make me forget about you.” She simply stated truthfully. “But would you have come back with me if you knew I was in Braavos?” It took quite some time for Arya to analyze his question. She looked at him then back at the bottle of tequila. “Probably yes.” She sighed before looking back into those blue eyes. “Did you really love him?” He asked another related question. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “I thought I did, before I knew what kind of monster he was.” She replied. “If he was a monster, how did you go about not giving away yourself to him? How did you manage to avoid it?” Was his new question. “Because I told him I had a medical condition called dyspareunia or painful intercourse that could kill me if tolerated. I lied to him and told him I was no longer a virgin after I came to Braavos and my first experience traumatized me hence the condition, and he bought it. But after I told him that I was no longer a virgin and hinting to refuse doing it with him, that was also the time when things between us changed and I saw the monster in him. ” She replied.

 

“My turn.” She stated. Then another shot. “Fire away.” He told her. “Why haven’t you told me about your past? I know I never asked but why didn’t you initiate the move to tell me?” Came her question. “Because I was scared of losing you. You might turn away from me if you would discover all the wicked things I did with women. And I know that you are too pure and innocent at that time to completely understand the things that I did.” He retorted honestly. “But did it ever cross your mind to just tell me truthfully because perhaps I could reconsider?” She asked. “I know you are smart and all. But it might shock you altogether. It was even hard for you to grasp everything I told you about my past now that you are older, how much more if you were still in high school?” He explained. Arya only shrugged. He was right again.

 

“Next. Who was your first kiss?” He asked. Arya went through her thoughts carefully. “You are my first kiss. With a guy…” She replied. Gendry raised his brow in confusion. “You didn’t…” “When I was in the first year of my high school, I sort of made out with a girl. Out of a dare.” She supplied him with the information he needed. “I was your first kiss?” He asked, sounding incredulous. Arya only nodded her head. “I thought it was Edric…” He told her. “We never kissed. Even if he was quite the touchy person, he never pressured me into kissing him…By the way, why Ned?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait, were you jealous of Ned before?” She asked. Gendry shrugged. “Sort of. Only at first. But it wasn’t really like absolute jealousy. I just felt somehow threatened that you have a close guy friend other than me. But I realized that he’s cool… so… it’s cool. He’s way better than Aegon anyway.” He replied. “Fine. That’s unusual for a guy like you to get jealous.” She stated simply. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He spat. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, with a very attractive and good-looking guy like you, you can have any girl you wanted without even thinking of being jealous of other guys.” She explained. “Yeah, but the girl I liked at that time was completely _oblivious_ that I had a thing for her. If not oblivious, she was totally not into dating.” He retorted, rolling his eyes. Arya blushed at his statement.

 

“Would you be upset if I told you I want to date other men?” She asked him this time, a small smirk forming on her face. He looked at her seriously. “Yes. Considering the fact that I asked you to be my girlfriend and I’m still waiting for a response from you until now. I would be more than upset.” He replied truthfully. The bottle of tequila was now somehow forgotten as their questions went deeper. They were now only focused on each other.

 

“Why? Were you really considering dating other men?” He asked her worriedly. “What do you think?” She shot back his own question. “No, I don’t think so. You’re crazy in love with me.” He told her smugly. “Wow. Your over-confidence is fucking ridiculous. Get over yourself.” She retorted, rolling her eyes. He let out a short chuckle, the mood now lightening up again. The atmosphere in the room was like a roller coaster of feelings.

 

“Have you been tested for STDs?” She suddenly asked. “I made sure to do that. And I’m very clean.” He replied with honesty. “And I don’t fuck just any kind of women, mind you. I always make sure that the women I fuck are all clean. Or I make sure to wear protection for myself.” He added. “Really now?” She snorted. “Yeah, really. I know that it’s not a laughing matter so I am well aware of the consequences.” He pointed out. “Have you ever gotten someone pregnant?” She asked again. “Thankfully, no.” “Have you fucked whores?” She asked again, this time she was very serious. Somehow there was that certain feeling of fear looming inside her. “No. I never do whores.” He answered. A shot of relief spread all over her system. She remembered the bottle of tequila on the floor. She drank another glass.

 

“What are your sexual fantasies?” The question startled Arya. She was not so sure how to provide him a response since she really doesn’t have much idea about having sex. “I’m not too sure how to respond to that. Can you like provide me an example?” She asked him. “One example of a sexual fantasy is fucking someone in a sexy office attire with nerdy glasses and high heels. Another one is being tied up while being fucked, or being blindfolded. Another one is using contraptions or toys. Those kinds of things…” He explained to her. Arya huffed a sigh, confusion setting in partly because of the alcohol. “Uhm, maybe doing it outside the room? Like in the kitchen, on the couch in the living room or in the shower? I don’t really have any idea, Gendry.” She told him innocently. Gendry laughed at her. “That’s okay, Arya. I totally understand. I was just checking. And if this is the case, then there’s really so much I got to _teach_ you.” He winked at her. “Perv.” She remarked, shaking her head in disbelief. “What turns you on?” He asked her again. A smile formed on her face. “To be honest, I get turned on by girl-to-girl action, like seeing them making out or eating each other or fucking each other… is that normal?” She had to ask him. He nodded. “That’s very normal. You’ve just found yourself a sexual fantasy. There you have it.” He told her. Gendry took another shot.

 

            “Do you see our love lasting? Do you have any doubts?” She asked him, switching the subject suddenly. “Do you think I would make you come back to King’s Landing if I wouldn’t see out love lasting? Do you think I would be willing to wait as long as it takes if I would have any doubts?” He asked her back. Arya shook her head. “Yeah, I now see what you mean. Thanks.” She replied. He smiled back at her earnestly.

 

            “Where would you like to go to our honeymoon?” Gendry asked with a smirk on his face. Arya’s eyes widened in shock. It was as if she would choke to death with the question he just raised. As soon as she calmed her senses, she looked at him seriously. “Gendry… I hope that you would understand that I… I really do not see myself being married to anyone… that’s not me and I never have any plans at all. I just felt the need to let you know of this so that you won’t really expect too much from me.” She tried to explain. “I don’t care if you want to get married or not. I only want to be with you.” He simply stated. “Hypothetically though, where would you like to go?” He added. It was amazing how his voice was still endearing and gentle. “The Maldives.” She replied, with a faint smile. “Maldives it is.” He told her.

 

           

            Then Arya remembered something that she really needed to ask him just to make sure that he will tell her the truth. She bit her lip as she thought of how she would raise the question to him. He was only looking at her, waiting for her question. “What did I say on the night I got really drunk?” She finally asked. There was a certain sadness etched on his facial expression after a few seconds. “You told me how hurt you were after I fucked things up between us…” He stated. “Then you also told me how much you want to live with me. You told me you were not drunk and that you wanted to talk to me about us and what had happened. You shared to me how you felt for me and how you meant every word you said…” He continued. “You then told me you love me –for true.” He replied truthfully. “Then how did you react to all the things I’ve said?” She asked again. “I acknowledged them and I also told you how I felt. And I told you how I wished you could tell me you love me even if you are not drunk.” He retorted. Then his gaze fell on the floor. “But unfortunately, you never remembered a thing the next morning.” He said bitterly. Arya had a knowing look on her face as a small smile formed on her lips.

 

Then a realization finally came to him.  “Wait, have you seen the video?” He finally asked. Arya just nodded abruptly as she bore her eyes into him. “I’ve seen all of it… I’m sorry I didn’t remember what I said the following day.” She replied. The bottle of tequila was now almost halfway empty as they both took shots.

 

“When exactly did you realize that you have fallen in love with me?” Arya asked him. “By the time you came to me immediately when I told you I needed you. Back when my foster mum got sick in the hospital and you came to me without any hesitation whatsoever.” He replied, smiling at the thought of that memory. “I saw how much you cared… and that’s when it came to me that I’ve fallen for you. Contrary to your belief that you are stone-hearted and incapable of loving someone because of your cynicism, I know that you are capable of pure love deep inside. I just knew and I don’t ever want to let that notion go.” He replied endearingly, smiling at her. Arya beamed back at him.

 

“What can I do to show you how much I love you, Arya Stark?” He asked her as he looked at her intently. The question struck her like lightning. Her eyes were fixed on him, getting lost into a state of trance. Her stomach flipped for a second there and her heart lurched in delight. A faint smile curled on her lips. “You don’t have to show me anything, Gendry. Your love is already overflowing. Just stay as you are and be yourself. That’s the best part of you.” She replied, not really knowing where her words came from but all she knew was that she was already saying it to him. Sensing that this was nearing the end of their session, she slowly stood up on her feet and fixed herself. She was getting a little tipsy from the effects of the tequila. Gendry immediately stood up to hold her in place. He wrapped his huge arms around her small waist as he held her tightly closer to him. Then he inched his face closer to look down on her.

 

“No, the best part of me is you.” He replied sincerely. She wrapped her arms around him in return as she looked up into his eyes. Before Gendry could draw his face closer to plant a kiss on her lips, she burst out laughing. Gendry had a confused look on his face. “What’s so funny?” He asked. “Shit. This is too cheesy, stupid. It’s giving me goose bumps.” She said in between her laughter which only grew harder. Gendry just shook his head and laughed along with her. She pulled away from him as she bent down to pick up the tray with the bottle of tequila, untouched lemon and salt.

 

She headed towards the small kitchen to take those back to its rightful place. When she noticed that the tequila bottle was almost empty, she just drank the rest of it in one gulp. “Arya! What the fuck are you doing?!” Gendry exclaimed as he saw her gobble up the rest of the contents in the bottle. When he came to her, he was already too late because she had finished up everything. She then faced him and was now laughing hysterically. She felt funny again. Very funny that she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Then her world keep spinning around.

 

She tried to walk away from him but her gait was already becoming unsteady as the effects of the tequila took its toll. “Too bad, you missed the last drop.” She said, her speech now slurring. She then motioned to walk past him but as she did, she almost stumbled to the kitchen floor. Luckily, Gendry was able to catch her quickly before the fall. He now held her tightly as he helped her walk. “Fuck, Arya. You’re getting yourself drunk again.” He told her as they walked towards her bedroom. “I’m not drunk.” She stated in her slurred speech, her eyes heavily hooded. “Yes, you are drunk.” He insisted.

 

            He laid her on her bed carefully but she grabbed him along with her and pulled his face closer to hers. Then her lips came unbidden as it crashed on his lips, tasting the tequila on his mouth. He was now propped on top of her as she continued with the kiss. Gendry responded to her kiss with fervent passion, his tongue bidding entrance to her mouth. His tongue danced with hers as they continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow. Then his lips started to travel to her neck to continue kissing her there. She could feel the center of her thighs sopping with need. She moaned at the pleasure of his lips, teeth and tongue on her neck, grazing it insatiably. She wanted him so bad. “Gendry…” She moaned as he continued to ravage her neck. “Gendry…” She spoke softly again. Gendry looked back into her eyes and the moment he did, she kissed him back full on the mouth again. She could already feel him slowly growing hard on her belly and only made her want for more of him.

 

            Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss as she slowly rose up to sit on her bed. It shocked Gendry to a great extent when she brazenly started to take off her shirt and unclasp the hook of her bra in front of him. She was now half-naked right before his eyes, her pert breasts now fully exposed. Then in the next few seconds, she started to unbutton her faded denim shorts. She removed her shorts hastily until her black-laced panties were all that’s left of her clothes. She then cupped Gendry’s cheeks again as she kissed him back with more need. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth this time. She was hungry enough for him that she could no longer contain her urges and her desires building within her walls.  

 

            Arya broke off from their torrid kiss and looked at him with a certain brazenness in her eyes. “Fuck me hard tonight, Gendry.” She told him as she looked at him intently. “I just want you so bad right now.” She whispered seductively. Gendry looked at her with his lust-filled eyes. She then continued to kiss him insatiably, feeling every inch of his lips and tongue and memorizing his taste. He was all she ever needed.

 

 

 

            Arya once again woke up to an excruciatingly throbbing headache. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that it wasn’t even sunrise yet. She tried to move on her bed but she found herself plastered around the arm of the person lying right next to her. His massive arm was circled around her waist. She could feel his calm breathing on her neck. She turned around to look at his sleeping frame and squinted her eyes. _Gendry…_ Her thoughts called out. She was sleeping beside Gendry. She tried to rack her brains for an account of what had happened last night but the last thing she remembered was her kissing him –on her bed. And everything went blank. “Shit!” She cursed loud enough to make Gendry stir. “Shit!” She cursed again as she started to squirm on her bed from his firm hold. She pushed away the arm around her waist as she tried to rise up to a sitting position. Then she noticed that she wasn’t wearing her grey cropped t-shirt, nor her bra, and her denim shorts were gone. All she was wearing was her black-laced panties. “Shit! No, this cannot be happening.” She muttered under her breath. She felt Gendry stir again on the other side of the bed until he finally opened his eyes slowly.

 

            “Arya?” Gendry managed to call out despite his soft broken bedroom voice. She crawled back to where he was lying and tried to shake him rigorously. “Did something happen to us last night?” She asked worriedly. His eyes were now fully open and he was very much awake now from her shaking. “You honestly don’t remember? Again?” He asked in disbelief as he rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand. Arya shook her head. Then she bit her lip.

 

            “Did… did we do it last night?” She asked him worriedly. A subtle but knowing smirk formed on his face as he slowly rose up to sit on her bed. “You were so wild last night...” He trailed off as he looked at her with his piercing eyes. “That it’s even hard for me to believe that you do not have any experience.” He added. Arya shook her head. “No. It didn’t happen, right? Tell me nothing happened to us.” Her denial rose up like bile.

 

Gendry spoke to her with a rather softer voice this time as he caressed her face with his knuckles. He was looking at her intently. “Gods, Arya. Why the fuck can’t you remember a thing that we did last night? It’s ridiculous.”

 

 

 

_He has been stalking her the moment he laid his eyes on her. He made all his accurate researches and discovered a lot of interesting things about her. By far, Arya Stark was the most interesting girl he has ever encountered. He found it pretty much arousing how an innocent girl like her could have interests in loud rock music but at the same time be very good at playing classical musical instruments; it was titillating enough to think how a girl with an innocent face like her was into brutal films, art and literature; and how a girl with a small frame like her would be so boyish and unladylike most of the time. They both definitely have much in common, that is for sure. It even amazed him to a great extent how a small girl like her would have such a huge mind for intellectual books and intellectual thinking. Right that moment he knew that Arya Stark would equal him and his needs unlike any other person in the world. He has indeed found his match._

_He had managed to penetrate through the social media site of the University of Braavos and that was where he has learned of her profound interests for music and arts, as well as her interests in profound books. He has discovered all the bands that would spark her interests. He was able to find out what kinds of topics would make her get going. He was practically digesting everything that could possibly be running inside Arya Stark’s mind right now. He was proud of himself for being able to decode a challenging girl like her. He will definitely have her in time._

_He had been following her from where she has been staying, which he surmised might be her older brother’s house, to her work place which was some minutes away from the house. He discovered how she preferred going to work through public transportation despite her social status and he found out that she had been working at Baratheon Enterprises. After further research, he later learned that she was working on a very big project with Robert Baratheon. He couldn’t even begin to explain what he felt the moment he made all these discoveries. The universe has finally conspired to his plans. He was closer to getting her._

             

 

            _Days had passed and there were a lot of things he had discovered while he was watching her from afar. The rest were good discoveries, except for one –that she was particularly close to that Baratheon bastard. Fuck that bastard for getting in between his plans. His growing rage could no longer be contained when he saw the two of them together in some fancy restaurant. What he couldn’t figure is if Arya Stark was really dating him or some other guy because from what he knew from his research, she was very much single. But nevertheless, he will still have her. He will take her away from that fucking Baratheon bastard and make her his own._

_He went home to their huge estate in a bad mood. He was terribly enraged that he wanted to take out all his rage on something or someone because he couldn’t bear seeing her with another man. He was very selfish and he wanted her only for himself. No one else could take her away from him. He was hers._

_He kicked open the door to his chambers and slammed it shut. A clinking sound soon resonated all over the room the moment he came in followed by soft whimpers somewhere inside. Clank. Clank. Clank. His lips soon curled into a very sinister grin. “You missed me?” He suddenly spoke as he paced his way further to where the sound was. There was the sound of clanking and whimpers again. It grew louder the moment he came closer._

_“Ssshhh… Don’t be too loud. I’m on a bad mood right now and it wouldn’t do you any good if you would be too loud. It’s too distracting…” He said in a soft voice. He was looking at a beaten up face of a girl. Her lips were covered with electric tape and she was tied in chains in an upright position, naked. Her hands were splayed across a wooden contraption and her legs were spread and tied in chains as well. “You’re still so beautiful… but I’m afraid that I have already found the right one for me.” He whispered as he caressed her face. The girl glared at him with tears falling on her face, she was making muffed sounds that only grew louder. He slapped her once but very hard. “Quiet, whore!” He shouted angrily. Then he grabbed her face with his one strong hand and started to lick the side of her face. The girl was crying harder this time._

           

_He soon started to spread her legs further after he unzipped his pants and he started to ram inside her senseless. The girl was whimpering with every hard thrust he made inside her. She was already very swollen from where he entered her. “That’s right. Be a good girl and shut up…” He whispered as he continued to thrust deeper. He needed this to make him feel better. He was mad, really mad. And he needed this to somehow tame his growing rage for the Baratheon bastard. “That bastard will really see what I am capable of. She’s mine… Arya Stark is all mine…”_


	22. Crack the Shutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could sit for hours finding new ways  
> To be awed each minute  
> 'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
> Just as much as I want you."
> 
> -Crack the Shutters [Snow Patrol]

__

**_ Gendry _ **

**__ **

            _Arya Stark was slowly stripping off her clothes. In front of him. On her bed. From her shirt, to her bra down to her faded denim shorts. Her sexy black- laced panties was what was left from her ensemble of comfortable clothing and it left very little to his imagination. It was as if she was slowly showing her world to him and what she was made of. Indeed her body was a wonderland. Gods, she was a sight to behold. She stripped herself off from her clothes right after she had pulled him over to kiss him hard on the lips. It was plainly teeth and tongue and everything between her debauched outward intentions towards him. Her actions were evidence enough to prove how much she desperately wanted him right that moment. And he really couldn’t help but grow harder and longer at the sight of her._

_After removing all the articles of clothing she deemed unnecessary, she spread her legs eagerly for him which made him even more turned on and it took all of his wits and rationality to control his urges of pinning her on her bed and fucking her very hard and senseless. He had always fantasized what it would be like to be inside Arya Stark, especially now that he knew what she tasted like, what her juices tasted like under the workings of his tongue. She tasted of sweet nectar from a freshly bloomed flower. He could pretty much sit for hours and go on imagining about all the best adjectives to describe what she tasted like but he knew better to keep that tongue of his to where it’s supposed to be because he had to keep in mind that she was still very intact. Yet here she was, very willing and very ready for him. It was as if the fates had finally cast their light upon him. Heaven and earth had finally aligned._

_Then suddenly the next words that came unbidden from her mouth in her drunken stupor shocked his whole being and his senses ignited with passion. “Fuck me hard tonight, Gendry.” She told him darkly as her grey eyes were piercing and swallowing his cobalt blue eyes. “I just want you so bad right now.” She whispered in her very sultry voice as her hands trailed along his chest down to his abs, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt so that she could remove it at once. He could tell how much she wanted him to fuck her hard. That statement itself was enough to drive him and his whole being to overdrive, into an unending abyss of pure pleasure. His cock twitched as if telling him that it was also very ready for her now._

_But then all the conscientious realization suddenly came flashing to interrupt his train of lecherous thoughts. His conscience was eating him up whole, which was more than the lust he was feeling right now. He knew too well that Arya Stark was drunk and he couldn’t just take advantage of that. He shook his head as he held the hands that were busy trailing his chest. “I will not have sex with you tonight, Arya.” He firmly stated, gently pushing her hands away from him. Arya pouted her lips. “But why? I thought you wanted me?” She asked, still slurring. “You’re very drunk. This is all the alcohol talking.” He retorted seriously. “I am not drunk.” She protested. “Yes, you are drunk again. I will not have sex with you tonight and take advantage of your state.” He explained to her. “But I want you, Gendry.” She insisted stubbornly._

_Gendry laid her back gently on her bed and pulled the blankets over her naked upper body. “You need to sleep now. We still have work tomorrow.” He plainly said. Somehow he felt a pang in his heart when the realization sank in that Arya Stark is only brazen and truly honest with her feelings when she’s drunk. And this hurt him to a great extent because he wanted to hear from her how much she loved him when she is sane and sober. “But—“ Arya tried to protest but he interrupted her. “Arya, please. Stop this.” He told her firmly, raising his voice. It made her stop in her tracks of seducing him as she looked at him with her eyes wide like a child being reprimanded by her father._

_After a few heartbeats, Arya tried to squirm under the blankets once more. “I don’t want to sleep yet, Gendry! I love you! And I want to show you how much I love you! I love you so much and nothing can ever stop me from loving you!” She exclaimed emphatically. Gendry closed his eyes as he tried to absorb all the things she said. He was still firmly holding her in place. He inhaled deeply and tried to hold his breath. She told him she loved him so much but it still hurt him. “Tell me you love me when you are not drunk, Arya. Not like this. Please.” He told her as he slowly opened his eyes. He could swear that tears were starting to form behind his eyes. “If you can remember a thing you’ve said to me this night when you wake up tomorrow, please tell me those things again.” He continued, his voice was growing soft and gentle. He was just trying to control himself because there was really no use arguing with a drunk mess like Arya Stark._

_While she was already soundly sleeping, Gendry just lay awake on the bed right beside her, his eyes staring blankly on the ceiling and finding it difficult to close his eyes and drift to a dreamless slumber. He couldn’t sleep, not right now when all his thoughts would always go back to what he was feeling that moment. He was somehow feeling disheartened at the fact that she can only be truly honest with her feelings for him when she’s drunk. Sure he already knew that she loves him but he wanted to hear it from her when she is sober enough. He heaved a sigh of frustration as he shifted his position on the bed so that he was now lying sideways facing her. He then drew closer to her as he continued to study her sleeping figure. She looked so serene in her sleep as if she wasn’t carrying her own burden of darkness because of him._

_One way or another he realized that they both have burdens to carry. Her burden being the darkness looming in the deepest recesses of her soul from being hurt time and time again, while his burden was the hurt he was feeling from her refusal to admit her feelings to him when she is not drunk. He sighed again. Gods, what has Arya Stark done to make him like this? He had never felt anything like this before. He was used to girls being the ones who were readily available for him without even the challenge of courting them for a long time. But Arya proved to be the most difficult –she was the most difficult among the rest yet she was the most special. Let him de damned to the deepest pits of the Seven Hells but Arya Stark was all worth it, she was worth the wait._

_He drew closer to her as he softly caressed her face at the slightest touch of his fingers so as not to awaken her. He smiled at her endearingly despite himself. He traced the corners of her face, her nose then her lips then he finally planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He finally closed his weary eyes. I will love you through the darkness. He told her mentally as he slowly drifted to sleep._

 

 

 

The following morning, Arya woke up to the belief that they had sex the other night. He knew he should tell her the truth but he was amused at her fucked up state that morning that he just didn’t tell her that nothing had happened. He just tried to make her believe all the more that they have done it because the look on her face was just priceless. Let this be his way of retribution for getting herself drunk, telling him all her feelings and then forgetting all the things she said the following day.

 

He could hardly contain himself from laughing so hard especially that she already looked so alarmed waking up only to her panties and nothing more. To make things interesting, he slept only with his boxers on. He had removed his shirt just last night after Arya had finally slept.

 

“Gods, Arya. Why the fuck can’t you remember a thing that we did last night? It’s ridiculous.” He told her, shaking his head. Arya only made a face palm as she tried to cover her face in shame. “Oh dear god. I’m so sorry, Gendry…” She told him, her face now turning beet red. “I’m more than sorry to myself for being deflowered in my state of drunkenness that I couldn’t even remember a thing that we did. All I remember was that I was already kissing you. And then everything was a blur after that.” She added. Then she turned to him with horror in her face. “Was I really that wild last night?”

 

His smirk became wider as he nodded his head. “Yeah, you were so wild. But you were so fucking good.” He replied, raising his eyebrow suggestively. “Are you feeling sore from last night?” He asked her back. Arya tried to assess herself, her brows well-knitted on her face. Gods, she looked so amusing. “I don’t know. I don’t feel a thing.” She replied blankly. “Good.” He remarked. He then rose up to stand on the floor and put his shirt back on. He then stretched his arms and yawned. “Oh my fucking god, Gendry!” Arya suddenly exclaimed as her eyes grew wide in total shock. She was looking at him then down at his boxers. He was hard, really hard that his cock was making a tent on his boxers. “Shit!” He cursed as he turned away from her, trying to cover himself. “Sorry…” He apologized. “Are you usually this hard every morning? With the numerous times we’ve slept together before, I never had noticed you having a boner.” She told him, stifling a laugh. “It’s because I make sure that you don’t see it.” He replied, his ears turning crimson. Arya made a grimace as she pointed at his prick. “That _thing_ was inside me last night?!” She asked incredulously as she flinched at his enormous size. His body was very much proportional in all means, including his prick. “How did that _thing_ manage to get inside me without me feeling sore?” She soon began to wonder. Gendry flushed at her statement. He then made a huge gulp as he tried to keep up with the lie that he started. “Well… you can actually stretch to allow something like this to get inside of you… if you know what I mean.” He explained, trying to sound convincing. Arya let out a sigh. It was obvious enough that she was still worried. “Oh okay.” She bought his explanation innocently.

 

After a few moments of making sure that he was no longer hard, he came to face her again. “Come on, take a shower now and get yourself ready for work. After you’re done, you’ll go with me to my place and have breakfast. Bring Nymeria along so that she can be attended by the housekeeper. We shouldn’t be late this morning because we will have another meeting with the senior architects.” He told her authoritatively. Arya just nodded in her confused state and did as he bid.

 

            He noticed her feeling very haggard that morning from the effects of her hangover. When they reached his place and before he could hit the shower, he immediately prepared his own recipe of a homemade concoction of boiled water with honey and lemon and gave her some pain killers for her headache. She was just seated silently on his kitchen stool, wearing her sunglasses. She could either be sleeping or just watching him blankly, he really couldn’t tell. “Here…take this to ease up that hangover of yours.” He told her as he put the analgesic and the cup of boiled water with honey and lemon just right before her.

 

            Arya sipped the cup gingerly without a word. He then handed her a glass of water for the medication. She took it all like an obedient child. He then prepared some toast for her to alleviate her nauseated state and to neutralize the acidic alcohol in her system. He was watching her carefully as she ate all that he gave her on the plate. “How are you feeling so far?” He asked her as he took as seat right next to her. Arya only shrugged her shoulders. “Swell. Fantastic. Great.” She replied sardonically. Gendry let out a small laugh at her response. After eating his toast and milk and after making sure that Arya had finished what she was eating, he stood up from his seat. He then faced her and tugged her chin for her to look at him. “I’m going to prepare for work now. You can take a nap while you wait.” He told her then he brushed his lips on hers for a few seconds. Taking her hand in his, Arya followed him to his room quietly. She removed her sunglasses and put it on his bedside table then threw herself on his bed face down. He watched her amusingly as she closed her eyes and took a nap.

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

            She got off the elevator wearing her sunglasses. She just had her long wavy hair let down and she was wearing the usual white button-down shirt and black pencil skirt ensemble. This time she was wearing a black ballet flat shoes to complete her corporate outfit. She carefully passed by the floor of their office as she headed her way towards the conference room while Gendry was just walking behind her. Her headache was torturous to the highest exponential level and she couldn’t really decide if this was due to her hangover or if this was because of the fact that something happened between her and Gendry last night and she couldn’t even remember a single thing. This had brought Arya Lyanna Stark to her sourest of moods. She couldn’t believe how she got herself drunk again without even remembering if she had just spread her legs in front of him just to have him fuck her senseless.

 

            She was so much drowned in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice a person standing right in front of her the moment she entered the conference room. As expected, she bumped into the back of that person standing before her. “Ooomph.” She made a sound as she landed on its very broad back. “I’m so sorry.” She apologized sheepishly. The person turned to her direction to immediately catch her. “Easy there…” Came the voice of the person as big hands held her shoulders to steady herself. “You alright there, Arya?” Gendry asked her as he pulled her away from the person and made her turn to him. His hands were carefully placed on her hips. Gendry then turned to the person whom she just bumped. “Sorry there, Griffins. Ms. Stark here is having a bit of a hangover. You’ll have to excuse her.” Gendry said, smiling curtly.

 

Then he turned to Arya. “This is Architect Griffins, by the way. One of our senior architects.” He told her. Arya turned to face him and took out her sunglasses to give him a clearer look because she had forgotten again her second pair of eyes that day. He was only mere inches shorter than Gendry, but still very tall nevertheless, he has broader shoulders and where Gendry is somewhat raggedly handsome with his bearded face, Architect Griffins was cleanly shaven and has clean cut hair. “Griffins, this is my best friend, Arya Stark. She’s also our interior designer for this project.” Gendry said. Architect Griffins extended his hand to her and Arya just took it out of respect. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stark. So you were the one I spoke over the phone when I called Mr. Baratheon?” He asked politely. Arya just gave a sheepish grin. “Yeah. Sorry if I was being mean to you that day. It just so happened that Mr. Baratheon here forgot his phone in my purse.” She told him, rolling her eyes at Gendry. Then she tried to rack her brains for something she might have missed. “Have I seen you from somewhere?” She asked him, wondering and furrowing her brows. “Yeah, you’re familiar, too.” He told her, smiling warmly. Then thankfully, she finally remembered where he might have seen him. “I think you also go to the same gym, right?” She asked him. Griffins nodded. “Yeah. I think that’s where I saw you. We usually work out there with Mr. Baratheon before I went out of the country a few weeks ago.” He retorted.

 

            Their short conversation was cut off when someone from the other side of the conference room started to call out her name. “Arya Stark?!” She heard the unfamiliar voice of a guy calling out to her. She squinted her eyes to where the voice came from and when the person was already near her proximity, her eyes grew wide in shock. “Ramsey?!” She exclaimed. Gendry and Architect Griffins also had a shocked look on their faces. Ramsey gave her a brotherly hug as he smiled at her widely. “What are you doing here?” She asked him. “I’m also one of the senior architects for this project.” He replied, smiling warmly at her.

 

            “You know each other?” Gendry asked them, his brows furrowed in confusion. They both nodded in unison. “Yeah, he’s a family friend from the North, you see. He’s from the Dreadfort. My father and his father know each other well and we’ve known each other since we were kids.” Arya replied. “She’s basically a pain in the ass when she was a kid. And she used to look like a boy if I can remember. You even get temper tantrums when you are made to wear a dress.” Ramsey told them fondly, stifling a laugh. “I wasn’t.” Arya hissed as she rolled her eyes at him playfully, hiding a smirk and somehow forgetting about her throbbing headache for a moment. She was startled at his next statement. “But gods, look at you now. You’ve grown into a fine young woman…” Ramsey remarked as he carefully studied her features which made Arya a little bit queasy. She had to remember that some years ago, during his juvenile years, Ramsey had to be sent to an institution for drug-abuse rehabilitation and he had also distinct violent tendencies that everyone else in their family was aware of. Moreover, she remembered her father telling them that he has been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. But it was remarkable how he had changed a lot now. He doesn’t even look so cruel as he did years before and he has become more refined in everything. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to be so complacent with him.

 

            “It was really good to see you again after all these years, Arya. We should get together some time with you and your siblings. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” Ramsey told her good-naturedly as a follow up, putting an arm around her while they walked towards their seats. Arya could somehow notice Gendry becoming stiff at Ramsey’s fondness towards her because he was now wearing a grim face from the start of the meeting until the end especially that Arya was seated beside Ramsey the whole time.

 

            After two and a half hours, the meeting had finally commenced. Her headache was slowly subsiding as the analgesic has finally taken effect. Ramsey bid her farewell by giving her once more a warm hug. Then he was gone and it was down to her and Gendry again inside the empty conference room. Gendry was still wearing a very serious expression. He even looked mad. He was just fixing the papers on the table when Arya approached him. “Hey, what’s up with the serious face? You were okay before the meeting started.” She asked him worriedly. He then moved dangerously closer to her as he cupped her face with his hands. Arya instinctively put her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” She urged him to speak. The next few words he uttered were unexpected.

 

“You’re mine…” He whispered to her ear closely in a low gruff voice then he went back to boring his eyes into her. Arya raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “What in seven hells are you talking about, stupid?” She asked him incredulously. “You’re mine, Arya Stark.” He whispered again. She rolled her eyes at him and released a long and deep sigh. “Of course I’ve always been yours. Stupid bull! What’s gotten into you?” She told him a matter-of-factly. Gendry suddenly crashed his lips on hers for a few seconds to savor the sweetness of her lips then he pulled away. “Nothing.” He managed to lie. Arya rolled her eyes once more. “It’s not nothing. Why are you suddenly…?” She trailed off as it all dawned on her. “This is about Ramsey, right?” Gendry didn’t respond but he just looked down. “Oh my god! You’re obviously jealous!” She exclaimed, laughing at him stupidly. “Shut up.” Gendry told her, blushing profusely. “Peanut butter and jealous!” She teased again. “I said shut it!” He seethed. She cupped one side of his face with her hand and looked at him seriously. “If anything, he’s just a family friend and nothing more, okay? Besides, he’s too old to hit on me, stupid. I bet he’s even married now.” She added with assurance.

 

            Gendry leaned his forehead on hers as he heaved a sigh of relief. “Fine. I’m sorry. I’m just a bit threatened is all, because you haven’t said ‘yes’ to me yet. And I’ve been waiting for your response until now.” He told her in a gentle voice. Arya only tightened her arms around him the she looked up at him with sincere eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. “Well, I guess my response is all just formality, right? Because what we have been doing lately is already what most couples do… methinks.” She told him, giving him a sincere smile. She really had no idea what beckoned her to be so brazen about her thoughts all of a sudden. “So are you saying ‘yes’ now?” He asked her in a hopeful tone as he held her gaze, his mood lightening up.

 

“But you have to understand, and let me set you proper expectations, that I suck at being a girlfriend and I don’t want to get married because I don’t believe in marriage or have kids—“ She was cut off when Gendry interrupted. “Cut the bullshit, Arya Stark. I don’t fucking care. I only want you.” He told her seriously. “So let me ask you again, will you do me the honor of being my best friend, lover and girlfriend to infinity and beyond?” He asked once more with pleading eyes. Arya could no longer hear the battle of her rationality and her voices raging deep inside her. They seemed to be one right now in telling her to just say yes and get it over with. To hell with having lost her virginity last night or having been dead-drunk last night as long as it is with him. Virgin or not, she knows that eventually she will still be giving it to him anyway, so there’s no point delaying. There’s no more hiding what she really wanted. He was everything she have been wanting anyway, and she will never ever miss this chance again of having him back in her life.

 

She only nodded at him in response as she continued to look at him. “What? I didn’t hear you.” He teased her. Arya huffed a sigh then she gave his chest a playful punch. “Yes!!! Yes, stupid!” She told him loudly that it resonated all over the empty room as she was smiling widely like a crazy high school girl. “Yes to what?” He asked again mockingly. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend to infinity and beyond. Uggggh!!! Don’t let me keep on repeating it or I might have to take it back.” She told him with a wide ridiculous grin on her face, swatting his arm. Gendry returned the widest smile as he lifted her from her feet as if she was just some lightweight doll and hugged her very tightly that it almost crushed her bones. “Gods! Finally!” He exclaimed happily.

 

            After he put her back down on her feet, he faced her again and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips which she responded eagerly. Arya pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. “You do realize that I just said yes inside the conference room of your father’s building, right? Gods, this is so… so…” She was already out of words. “So unusual?” He continued for her. She nodded in response. “You are always an unusual person. And I don’t fucking care if you said ‘yes’ to be my girlfriend inside the bathroom with me taking a shit or anywhere else unusual, as long as you finally said yes. That’s all that matters to me.” He added, the happiness was pretty much very evident in his face right now.

 

He brought his lips back to hers once more. “I fucking love you, Arya Stark.” He whispered as he looked into her eyes. Totally lost for words, Arya only smiled at him before kissing him full on the mouth once more, this time more passionately. They were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. They immediately pulled away to look at the person knocking but Gendry’s hands were still on Arya’s hips. “Mr. Baratheon. Your father would like to have a word with us in his office.” Architect Griffins told him after he had opened the door. “Please tell him I’ll be right there in two. I’ll have a few words with my new girlfriend first.” He told Architect Griffins, grinning impishly. Architect Griffins gave them his warmest smile. “Congratulations, by the way.” He said in his happy tone, then he closed the door to leave them both to themselves.

 

            “Now, I’ll have to go to my father and see what he wants with me. I’m also telling him about us. If that’s fine with you.” He told her. Arya only snorted. “I bet the rest of our families already know about us, stupid. Both of us are just stupid enough to keep on denying the truth to ourselves.” She said. “Go on then. Don’t let your father wait.” She added. Gendry gave her a kiss on her forehead then a peck on her lips. “Okay. I’ll see you later then. Late lunch at one? At Tiffany’s.” He suggested, winking, as he pulled away from her. “Tiffany’s it is.” She told him.

 

            Gendry made only a few paces away from her when he turned back to her and gave her a sinister grin. “Oh, and by the way, for the record, nothing happened between us last night.” He simply stated. Arya’s mouth was agape. “What?!” She spat, still feeling shocked. Gendry let out a subtle laugh. “We didn’t do it. I didn’t deflower you.” He said again with emphasis on the latter part of his statement. “Although from your drunken state last night, you specifically told me to fuck you hard after you stripped off your clothes right in front of me. And believe me, I was so tempted to do as you say…” He added. Relief gushed through her whole body the moment he told her the truth but she was crossing her arms before her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. “And why didn’t you?” She asked. Gendry smiled at her endearingly. “Because I couldn’t bring myself to deflower you while you are drunk and unaware of what’s happening to you. That’s just not me. When I fuck someone, it should be mutually consensual.” He explained to her. She blushed at his retort for no apparent reason at all.

 

            Then without a word, she paced closer towards him and finally brought him to a tight embrace, grateful enough for the sense of morality that’s left of him in her inebriated state. “Oh my god, Gendry. You have no idea how relieved I am. For a moment there I thought that I was already deflowered and everything.” She told him as she continued to hug him. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s not that I don’t want to do it, but I just want my first time to be something I would not regret for the rest of my life. And don’t worry, we’ll get there soon.” She assured him. Gendry pulled away from her hug as he tugged at her chin. “Don’t feel so pressured. One step at a time, remember?” He reminded her. She smiled at him. “Yeah, one step at a time.”

 

            “Just promise me one thing though.” He added as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb. “Try not to get yourself very drunk again. Or I swear I will take a video of your drunken stupidity and upload it for everyone to see.” He told her. Arya gave him a mischievous grin. “I promise. Besides, I hate hangovers. They’re fucking killing me.” She replied.

 

            “I’ll drop by your office once we’re done and we’ll have lunch.” He told her and he was off. As soon as he was gone, Arya sat on one of the office chairs inside the conference room. She could not believe what had just happened. She just said yes. She said fucking yes to the man she has been in love with for the longest time –to her best friend. The whole new sensation brought forth an exhilarating feeling in her that she could not even understand.

 

            They arrived at Tiffany’s that afternoon walking hand in hand as they entered the café. Hot Pie saw them get inside and he could hardly believe what his eyes saw. He made a sudden gape the moment he saw Gendry holding her hand tightly. “Gods, you’re… you’re finally… together?” He asked in disbelief, forgetting about the cake he was decorating on the counter as he walked towards them. Gendry smirked at him impishly as he nodded in response. Hot Pie made a sigh of relief. “About fucking time, you guys.” He told them, giving Gendry a congratulatory pat at the back of his shoulders. Then he moved to hug Arya tightly. “The years of denial are finally over.” Hot Pie added, teasing them. Arya snarled at him. “Oh shut up, Hot Pie. Or I’ll smear the icing from that cake on your pretty chubby face.” She threatened him albeit playfully. Gendry and Hot Pie only laughed at her heartily.

 

            In celebration of their first day as couples, Hot Pie gave them each a complimentary slice of his current specialty which was the Strawberries n’ Cream cake for dessert. Apart from that, he ate lunch with them on the same table to just talk about anything and everything because they realized that it has been quite a long time since the three of them got together. “So what do you think of Gendry as your new boyfriend, Arya?” Hot Pie had to ask her because well, he was Hot Pie. Arya just raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Do you really need to ask that stupid question? It’s pretty much obviously just like the normal us, only our ‘status’ or whatever you call it just changed. If anything, I still consider this stupid bull my best friend.” She replied in her usual tone. She noticed Gendry stifling a laugh beside her at her retort. Hot Pie laughed at her. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? You don’t look like a normal girlfriend to me.” Hot Pie told her. Arya rolled her eyes and snorted.

 

            “It’s ‘cause she’s not a normal girlfriend.” Gendry pointed out as he looked at her carefully. “So I’m abnormal then?” She snapped. “Gods, no! It’s not like that. You’re just… different, I guess.” He told her. Arya just shook her head. “Whatever. I’m finishing your slice of cake if you don’t want to eat it.” She told him, looking at his cake hungrily. “You’re such a pig, Arya.” Gendry teased as he pushed the plate of his cake away from her. “And you are being such a little girl, Gendry!” She shot back as she tried to grab back his plate of cake. Hot Pie was just looking at them amusingly. “You guys are so cute together.” He remarked. “Hot Pie! Ew!” Arya exclaimed, grimacing at his remark. Gendry all of a sudden put an arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him playfully then he planted a lingering kiss on her temple. Arya tried to writhe away from his hold but he was stronger than her.

 

            Then all of a sudden, in the middle of their playful moments, they both heard a sound of a camera clicking. They both stopped what they were doing and froze in place the moment they realized what Hot Pie just did. “Spotted. Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon cuddling at Tiffany’s.” Hot Pie teased. “I’m so uploading this on Instagram and Facebook and I’ll tag the rest of the gang.” He added, his lips curling to give a sinister smile. “You don’t dare!” Arya threatened. “Don’t be such a Gossip Girl, Hot Pie.” She added as she tried to lunge at him to grab his smartphone. Gendry only laughed at what he did as if he was unaffected. “Ha! I just uploaded it. Hashtag no filter, hashtag lovers and hashtag best friends turned to lovers.” Hot Pie continued to tease them.

 

            Arya was now blushing profusely at his constant japes. Then she turned to Gendry and snarled at him “Well? Don’t just sit there! Do something about this, stupid!” She growled at him. Gendry just continued to laugh at her. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Arya. Besides, it’s only fitting to let everyone know that you’re my girl now so that they won’t go stealing you away from me.” He winked at her. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “No one’s going to steal me away from you, you bloody oaf!” She snapped, giving him a playful nudge.

 

            After a few minutes, Hot Pie gave them some updates from his feed. “See? All of your family and friends are already have approved of your photo together. They’re even congratulating you.” He informed them, flashing his phone in front of them for a closer look. Arya squinted her eyes to read on the comments on their photo but much to her relief, she found nothing significant that would catch her attention. It was mostly Brea, Pandora and Edric in the comments teasing them just as Hot Pie did. Then suddenly, she got startled her on her seat when her phone rang. She hastily pulled out her phone from her black bag and checked on who was calling her. Her eyes almost bulged out from its sockets. “Shit!” She cursed. “Shit!” She said again this time louder, sounding so alarmed. “What?” Gendry and Hot Pie asked. “It’s Jon. Oh dear god, it’s Jon!” She exclaimed worriedly. “Go ahead and talk to him. Since when have you been so scared of your brother?” Gendry told her. Arya felt alarmed because she didn’t open up to him yet anything about her new relationship with Gendry because she just felt awkward and uncomfortable, especially that Gendry was also Jon’s closest friend.

 

            “Hi, Jon.” She greeted sheepishly as she answered the phone. “Why haven’t you told me about you and Waters being together already?” He asked her on the other line with a very stern voice. “I’ve known even before that Waters really likes you. He’s been courting you all this time, right? Why didn’t you just tell me yourself?” He asked her again. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. She couldn’t bear to be dishonest with her favorite brother. “Sorry, Jon… It just felt awkward sharing it to you. And yeah, he did ask me –ever since I came back from Braavos. But if it makes you better, I just said ‘yes’ to him today, just a few hours ago. So it’s not like I made a glorious decision right away.” She explained to him albeit sarcastically, her eyes fixed on Gendry the whole time. She could also notice Gendry having an anxious look on his face.

 

            She then heard Jon sigh on the other line. “Bloody hell…” He cursed. “What’s the matter?” She asked. “I bloody lost the bet to Robb and Theon.” He confessed. Her eyes grew wide in shock. “What bet?!” She spat with indignation. “We had a bet with Robb and Theon about you and Waters. I wagered that you’d tell me about your relationship ahead of everyone else but Robb and Theon thinks otherwise, so we decided to bet on it.” He told her. Arya rolled her eyes this time as she let out a snort. “Really? Wow. What a good way to bet on your sister, dear brother.” She told him sarcastically. She heard Jon laugh on the other line. “Sorry. I lost anyway, so it’s cool.” He told her endearingly. “And Arya, make sure he hears this…” He told her. Arya put the phone on loudspeaker. “If Waters hurts you again, do tell him that I’ll be the first one to beat him to a bloody pulp and feed his balls to Ghost. Tell him that. Or let him listen.” Jon said in his usual brutal brotherly way. Arya always loved it. Suddenly, Gendry interjected. “I heard that, Snow. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she beats me up first if ever that happens –at least not intentionally.” He told Jon as they were both listening to him on loudspeaker.

 

            After she ended the call with Jon, she just shook her head in disbelief. “What the fuck. My brothers and Theon just made a bet on us.” She told Gendry and Hot Pie. They both burst out laughing. “Gods! I have a confession to make as well.” Gendry told her. “Turns out that everyone else is betting out on us actually, even my father and your father are having a bet on who among us would tell them first about our relationship.” He added. Arya’s mouth fell. “No shit! My father? And your father?!” She exclaimed in disbelief before shaking her head. “Bloody hell. Who won anyway?” She had to ask him. “Your father.” Gendry replied. “My father told me that he’d wager on you telling your father first about us. But your father said that it would be me who would be telling them about us, considering that you’re not the type to share those kinds of stuff to the rest of the family. So basically, your father won.” He explained. Hot Pie suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably on his seat as he gave both of them knowing looks.

 

            They both narrowed their eyes on Hot Pie. “What is it, Hot Pie? You know something. Spill it out or I’ll cut your tongue out!” Arya threatened. Hot Pie raised his hand in mock surrender. “Well… actually… we sort of made a bet on you two as well. Me and Brea that is…” He confessed after his fits of laughter subsided. “What?!” Gendry and Arya spat. Hot Pie shrugged his shoulders. “More or less the same context as your fathers’ bets.” He told them. Arya crossed her arms before her chest, then she raised an eyebrow. “So if you and Brea are betting on us, then Ned and Pandora are doing the same as well, right?” Arya surmised. Hot Pie flushed as he nodded his head sheepishly. Arya made a face palm. “Oh my fucking god!” She exclaimed, hiding a smirk. Gendry can’t do anything more but just laugh.

 

            After hours of extended lunch at Tiffany’s with Hot Pie, they were finally on their way back to the office. In the middle of the traffic inside Gendry’s car, they were silently listening to the songs of The XX played via the Bluetooth from his car from Arya’s Xbox Music on her Windows Phone. Arya was absorbed in her random thoughts about the day’s happenings as she was comfortably seated on the passenger seat. She was also feeling a bit sleepy after getting herself so full from their late lunch. Suddenly, Gendry spoke in the middle of their comforting silence. “I didn’t know that this band would be unusually cool, by the way.” Gendry told her, pertaining to The XX in general. Arya looked at him and just smiled then she averted her gaze back to the view in front of her. “Yeah, I hate to say I told you so. I loved their ‘Intro’ song in particular. That’s a great song when you have sex.” She told him plainly as she was staring blankly ahead. “Oh yeah? What a great suggestion coming from the sex expert.” He told her sarcastically. Arya huffed a sigh of annoyance. “I read it from some article online. That’s part of the list for the top songs being played while having sex.” She explained to him.

 

            Suddenly, she felt Gendry’s hand on her left thigh, hiking up her black pencil skirt a little further until he was almost close to her center. “Do you want me to play it when we do it?” He teased her, looking into her eyes dangerously. Despite the fact that she has already been used to him teasing her, her face still betrayed a blush. She tried to look unfaltering as she looked back into his eyes. “Sure, if you want me to cockblock you again.” She retorted sardonically as she equaled his tone, smirking at him sinisterly. Gendry rolled his eyes at her. “Fuck, don’t remind me.” He told her, feeling his resignation. Arya’s smirk only grew wider. “I know, right? That’s why cockblocking you was the most epic thing I ever did.” She told him triumphantly. “I couldn’t wait to do it again to you.”

 

            Gendry tightened his grip on her thigh. “You’re a very naughty girl, Arya Stark. You’ll pay for it. You really have no idea what I’m capable of.” He told her dangerously. She gave him a lop-sided grin. “Oh, well see about that.” She challenged him, never faltering. Suddenly, his hand moved from her thigh to her face. He tugged at her chin as he inclined closer to her and crashed his lips hungrily on hers, kissing her torridly which earned a moan from her. They were pretty much using their time productively while the car was stuck in the middle of the afternoon traffic. Arya ever so eagerly responded to his hard kiss as she savored every corner and every inch of his sweet mouth and nimble lips. Gods, she could go on like this forever.

 

            The moment they surfaced to catch some air, he only looked at her intently. “How would you like to have our first date?” He asked her. Arya was sort of taken aback. She really didn’t have any idea at all. She took a moment to really think hard of any possible things to do or go during their first date but she was very blank. She bit her lip as she tried to think gingerly. She noticed Gendry revving up his car as they finally moved through the traffic. A brilliant idea finally came to her as her lips formed a lop-sided smile. “I have just the most amazing idea for our first date.” She finally told him, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

 

 

 

            The weekend finally came too soon and it only seemed like yesterday that Arya had finally said her resonating ‘yes’ to Gendry and finally agreed to be his girlfriend. The lucky bastard couldn’t be any happier for finally having his prayers to the non-existent gods answered. Even after a few days of the said new relationship, it was still somewhat hard to accept the things changing all at once. Although she had to tell herself that it’s just formality and everything they have been doing was already tantamount to what real couples do, she still felt a little awkward about the whole situation.

 

Nevertheless, as for that day, she tried to divert her thoughts to her eagerness on their very first date as couples not because of the thought that it was actually a date but because of what she had in mind, which as always, coming from her was greatly unexpected.

 

            She had specifically instructed Gendry not to pick her up in her house. She only told him to drive his Mitsubishi Evo and head straight instead to their meeting place at the old and unused interstate highway just outside King’s Landing which was on the way to the old airport where he used to drag race. She wasn’t particularly in her house that day. In fact, she was at Jon’s apartment. Her favorite brother had been pushing her to test drive his Subaru WRX after having the engine modified for faster speed and she found that this was the perfect time to do it –with a twist of course. Jon knew too well that Arya was a better driver than anyone else he knew, despite her protesting to that belief of his. Arya knew for herself that she was a bad driver because her poor eyesight seemed to be a killer combination to her over-speeding tendencies. Jon had to admit though that it was only him who had shared that belief because no one else has seen Arya drive fiercely except for him. He had discovered her hidden prowess before they had even transferred to King’s Landing. Back in Winterfell, Jon and Arya used to sneak out to do a practice race and as what he told Arya, she had very good reflexes when it comes to switching gears right on time.

 

            Arya found this day to test the ability of her reflexes on a fast car after years of being dormant from racing. She had never told anyone else of this special ability of hers, not even Gendry despite his racing abilities because she knew that eventually she could use this secret ability of hers for occasions like this where she found this opportunity as a welcoming surprise for her new boyfriend. Gods, he was in for a very big surprise and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. She will be racing with him today for the first time in history and she was very determined to beat him. Of course, Gendry didn’t know of her brilliant plan yet.

 

            She wore comfortable clothes that morning consisting of her black satin shorts, white cropped tee, her faded denim jacket and her black DC sneakers. She even unusually wore her black-rimmed glasses just so that she could see clearly during the race. Her long hair was kept in a neat high pony tail. She drove her way along the highway at an incredible speed when she finally received a call from Gendry. She slowed down until she stopped at the corner and finally answered his call. “Where are you now? I’m already here.” Came Gendry’s voice. It was evident enough that he was somehow growing inpatient especially that she intentionally didn’t make herself very punctual that day. “I’m at the highway already. I’m almost there. See you.” She replied then she ended the call. She then revved up the engine and drove her way to their meeting place at top speed. The engine of Jon’s Subaru really sounded good and it was bloody fast.

 

            After a few minutes, she finally arrived at the old interstate highway. When she saw Gendry’s Evo parked just a few meters away from where she was, she picked up her phone to give Gendry a call. “Race you to the old airport. Five laps on the runway when we get there. If you win, I’ll let you finally fuck me so hard tonight. If you lose… there’s no telling.” She told him in a very sultry voice as she smirked evilly on her seat. She was confident enough that she would be winning that day that is why she wagered her own virginity for the race. “Where are you?” He asked her on the other line. “Right behind you.” She retorted in her very calm disposition as she slowly drove the car towards where he parked his Evo. “Are you sure about this? I have never seen you race, much less seen you drive lately. Are you really sure you want to beat me? You might just regret giving yourself away after betting on your virginity to me over some stupid race.” He told her smugly, obvious enough that he too was smirking and stifling a laugh.

 

            Arya gave out a snort. “Don’t be too overconfident of yourself, Waters.” She hissed, specifically calling him by his bastard name mockingly. “I know well my capabilities. I just don’t want you to regret what you will be doing today. Because when I win and claim my prize from you, I always make sure to make the most out of it, even if it means fucking you hard even if it’s your first time. It’s really going to leave you very sore the following day.” He told her with brooding confidence and a little bit of sultriness in his voice. “Good luck then.” She equaled his smug tone, finally ending the call. She loved the challenge this would bring forth because he never had any idea of her own capabilities on the road. She hit on the brake for the car just to stop right beside his car and she lowered the window to the passenger seat. Gendry did the same. She then flashed her sinister lop-sided smirk at him as her grey eyes pierced into his blue ones. “I can smell my victory now.” He told her from his seat, loud enough for her to hear him. Her smirk only grew wider this time as she didn’t say a word but instead flashed her middle finger crisply at him. Then she shut the window close again and revved up the car to ready the engine for the race.

 

            In a few seconds, their race finally started. She hit on the accelerator just in time for her reflexes to shift to the right gear. Gods, she was still so good, it felt refreshing. She was now running initially at 180 kilometers per hour but the speed was accelerating every second. At first, Gendry was on the lead with the race, especially when they passed by the rest of what was left of the old interstate highway. She didn’t mind his lead but instead focused on her own pacing. She will get there eventually and she only wanted him to feel the hang of being on the lead before she takes it from him. She was studying his move logically as she drove Jon’s car with speed and precision. The modifications in the Subaru’s engine was perfect and pristine.

 

            When they reached the end of the interstate highway, she hit on the accelerator harder and made a shift on the gear so that she was now a few meters ahead of him. It was uncalled for and unexpected, no doubt. She drove her way along the long airport runway to complete her first lap and complete she did with him just behind her. This was the time to show him what she can do and how good she can be with racing. Her vision cooperated with her as she didn’t find herself having a terrible headache from constantly using her eyes to move from side to side or to focus on the road, which really took a lot of effort from her. _Four more laps to go._ She told herself encouragingly, her eyes still sharply focused on the road.

           

            On the second and third lap, unfortunately, Gendry was on the lead but that didn’t bring her hopes down. In fact, she was more determined to regain her lead on the next lap, which she did. Her reflexes were still fast and responsive with every shifting of the gears and she had a perfect timing for everything that moment. With each turn on every corner of the old abandoned airport, she made sure to make her perfect estimate on doing a drift on Jon’s Subaru. She was still good at drifting, that she knew well. She made the fourth lap without a sweat as she was already on full lead way ahead of her boyfriend.

 

            She continued to keep up with the fastest speed she could make in the car as she played the rhythm of the gear and pedal perfectly. They were now down to the last lap and she was now in control of everything. She needed to maintain her speed or else he would catch up with her, keeping in mind that she was challenging a pro and a veteran in racing, whereas her prowess was only a mere chance of good and well-alert reflexes. His car was now closer to her as he tried to catch up with her speed. At this, she only tried to swerve the wheel closer to his car so that he could back away and she would get right ahead of him. She was successful in her endeavor of doing so and when they were already close to the finish line, it was the Subaru that finished first after all.

 

            She couldn’t believe herself. She had beaten Gendry Baratheon in racing. Fucking Gendry Baratheon, who was already a veteran in this field with a lot of experiences over the years. She slowed down the speed of the car as she tried to park near the old benches. Gendry’s car followed her suit. As soon as the engine was off, she got off the car with a victorious and smug expression on her face, never flinching from the piercing gaze her boyfriend gave her as he was steadily seated inside his car, still trying to absorb and process his sudden loss over her.

 

            She walked towards him calmly, her long ponytailed hair gracefully floating as the soft breeze passed by, ticking her neck. She was still wearing her glasses as she continued to bore her sultry eyes onto him. Then when she was already standing just outside the door of his car, he opened the door and got off, now standing very tall over her as he looked down on her with a mixture of lust and awe in his eyes. He then soon cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her hard without preamble. This startled her at first but when she had adjusted, standing on tip-toes, she responded to his needy kiss insatiably.

 

            When he broke off from the kiss, he looked at her with more fervor. “What you did back there was so fucking hot.” He told her in his low, gruff and seductive voice, his hands still cupped on her face. She blinked at his unusual remark, then she inched an eyebrow upwards. “What’s so fucking hot with me beating you up?” She asked him incredulously. Gendry smiled at her sincerely. “I’m not really feeling so beat up at all. I don’t fucking care if I lost to you, not at all, because what you did back there was just…” He trailed off, finding it hard for the right words to come out. “Amazing. Exhilarating. Very unexpected of you.” He filled her up. She gave him her lop-sided triumphant smirk. “Good that we have that established.” She told him plainly.

 

            She finally pulled away from him as she only leaned on the door to his car, crossing her arms before her chest. “So how’s that for our first date?” She asked him, grinning mischievously. Gendry only drew closer to her as he leaned himself to her body, placing his hands carefully on her hips. He slid his fingers inside her shirt to run his thumb on her hip bone, giving shivers all over her body. She then snaked her arms around his neck. “This is the best first date I’ve ever had in my life.” He told her, smiling impishly. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Oh yeah? I don’t think so. With the rate of the relationships you’ve had in the past? Really?” She asked in disbelief. He leaned his forehead onto hers as he exhaled a deep sigh. “Well my ex-girlfriends really didn’t beat me in a race to a bloody pulp on the first date. They don’t drive as fast as you do. They don’t even know how to drive a car in the first place.” He retorted. “This was largely very unusual and unexpected. So much different from my first dates. This was so… original.” He added.

 

            “Well, I’m glad you liked it.” She told him. “How did you learn to drive like that? You were just so brazen, considering your poor eyesight.” He asked her curiously. She gave him a knowing grin. “Well, I actually left out the fact that I can also race like that when we introduced ourselves to each other a few years ago. Although my brothers prohibit me from watching their illegal races back in Winterfell, I have managed to sneak out a bit and oftentimes Jon and I would sneak out together to practice racing. That’s basically how I learned.” She explained to him. He tightened his grip on her. “Well done, Arya Stark. You have managed to take my breath away yet again for the hundredth time. You always surprise me with the new things you could possibly do.” He remarked, giving her his warmest smile as he kissed her on the forehead. Then he went back to looking at her intently.

 

            “Although, I’m quite heartbroken because I didn’t win and get my _prize_.” He japed, looking at her suggestively. “Perhaps a _consolation prize_ would do for not being a bad sport?” He continued, smirking dangerously at her. Arya’s heart skipped a beat at his suggestive statement. She then blushed profusely all of a sudden as she looked into his hungry eyes. “What do you want as your consolation prize, stupid?” She asked, trying to sound unflinching. “I’m _hungry_. I want to _eat_.” He told her darkly, never looking away from her. Arya bit her lip as she tried to process what he just said. “What do you want to _eat_?” She asked because she had to make sure. “Something _wet_ , _juicy_ and _creamy_.” He hinted, his eyes gleaming with lust. Her breath hitched the moment he made his response. This was already getting so intense but she tried not to falter and melt under his teasing stare. “What kind of ‘thing’ is that?” She asked again.

 

            It took a moment from Gendry to provide her a response as he tried to read her expression. She knew that he could see right through her and he knew that she was already about to squirm from the intensity of everything surrounding them. He then huffed a sigh. “Those scrumptious cream puffs from Tiffany’s, of course. My favorite. Why? Were you thinking of _something else_?” He teased her, his smirk now indescribable. Arya shook her head as she blushed like the maid that she was. “No. It’s just that you were not so specific with the kind of ‘thing’ you wanted to eat.” She lied. She felt somehow relieved. Gendry let out a sort chuckle at her response. She then slightly pushed him away and walked towards the Subaru. “Come on then. Let’s head to Tiffany’s. I’m also starving.” She told him before she got back inside the car.

 

           

 

            In the following week, Gendry asked her out again for another date for that coming weekend. This time, he had managed to finally actualize what he pictured out their first date would be, supposedly. So as expected, he picked her up from her house that Saturday evening and drove her to his apartment where they would be grilling some barbecue and steak on his rooftop for dinner. Arya was surprised to a great extent to find that everything has been well-prepared and set up already by Gendry when she arrived. There were yellow hanging lights to illuminate their corner of the rooftop to give that ethereal and indie effect to the entire atmosphere. The wide screen for their movie marathon has also already been prepared, complete with the projector on a makeshift wooden table and the tent of blankets have already been raised up for their viewing and comfort needs. There were a lot of throw pillows on their makeshift bed and two huge bowls of popcorn were already prepared on the blankets. It was something that Arya really hasn’t expected that Gendry could do for her.

 

            She looked around the place in awe, her mouth agape as she marveled at his effort of putting the whole place up. “No shit! You did this all by yourself?” She asked him in disbelief as she walked towards the pile of pillows and blankets. Suddenly, she felt his arms wrapping around her waist as he peppered kisses on her neck. “You’re welcome.” He whispered smugly as he inhaled her scent and continued to lick and suck on her neck as his arms tightened his hold on her. She could feel the heat spread throughout her body at the feeling of his lips on her neck, grazing her greedily like he always does. More than that, she could feel the wetness from the center of her thighs slowly building up with need. Her breath hitched as she felt herself let out a soft moan, her eyes closed and oftentimes darting at the back of her head.

 

            Before she could give in to the temptation of finally pushing him on the pillows and get hooked up in the art of making out with her man, she immediately pulled away and sucked in some air. Then she turned around to face him, smiling awkwardly. “Let’s cook dinner, shall we?” She asked him invitingly. Gendry felt her sudden awkwardness and just let out a short amusing chuckle, flashing his gorgeous white teeth. Gods, when did she ever take notice of that bullheaded bastard’s pearly whites? Everything about him just seems like new and wonderful to her, it’s ridiculous. She just ignored that remark of hers and put it at the back of her mind and started with grilling the hamburgers first. Gendry did the barbecue because he was boasting of a secret recipe he had formulated that would blow her mind.

 

            And blow her mind it did. After helping themselves with what seemed like a ton-full of barbecue and hamburgers, they threw themselves on the makeshift bed so that they could start with their movie marathon. Arya was lying on her back with her head on a huge pillow as she was stroking her full stomach. She could swear that her belly bulged for a few more inches because of what she just ate. With that, she was indeed a pig. She even felt sleepy after getting herself full. Since they also brought Nymeria along with them for their frivolities in the rooftop, their dog was also given a fair share of dinner that night. Nymeria was now happily feasting over the hamburger and barbecue meat given to her by her owners.

 

            Gendry on the other hand took out three DVDs under the pillows and showed her what was in store for their marathon. Arya’s eyes bulged in surprise as she studied the titles of the DVDs. Freshly purchased illegal copies of splatter films, all raw and gory. And very disturbing. It’s going to be one heck of a blood and gore evening just like what he told her their first date would be, if not for the unexpected race. “The Hannibal Holocaust, NEKRomantik, and A Serbian Film.” She carefully read. Then she raised an eyebrow at him. “How did you manage to smuggle these banned films?” She asked curiously. Gendry smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I have my sources.” He retorted mysteriously. “So are you ready to get very disturbed tonight?” Arya challenged him. Gendry only snorted. “I should be the one asking you that question, considering that you just ate a whole ton of barbecue and hamburger meat. You better not throw up.” He told her, grinning. Arya rose up to a sitting position as she looked at him through the eyes. He seemed to be fully accepting her challenge.

 

            “Want to make a bet then? The first one to throw up or stop the movie loses and gets to do all the dishes and fix this mess right after.” She told him. She was confident enough to have the stomach for those kinds of films. Even back in Winterfell, she had been watching films she deemed disturbing with her older brothers and Bran. “Fine. I’d wager on that.” He told her, accepting her challenge. “Let’s get it on.” He added as he inserted the first disk on the player.

 

            The first film they watched was a cult classic titled NEKRomantik which included graphic portrayals of necrophilia and body mutilation. Throughout the film, they were just silent on their seats as they focused on how the story went. Both of them had a bowl of popcorn each on their laps and they were not even cuddling or kissing or anything. They were solely dedicating their attention to watching the controversial film. Lucky enough for them, no one yielded to the blood and gore depictions all throughout the movie. Even when the movie ended, they both seemed unaffected. They have survived watching it.

 

            They were now down to the second film. A Serbian Film was now being played on the white projector screen which still has the same genre of necrophilia, pedophilia, blood and gore but this time a slight porn plot was already added to the film. The bowl of popcorn on their lap was already half empty and they were already slowly flinching to some of the scenes depicted in the movie. But still, no one yielded even until the end.

 

            The final film they were about to finish watching was The Cannibal Holocaust. It has themes unimaginable to the faint-hearted which included animal cruelty. This however, made both of them cringe. Arya could already feel her stomach turning upside down at the very graphic scenes, while she could sense Gendry shifting uncomfortably on his seat from time to time and sometimes distracting himself with fumbling over what was left of the popcorn in his bowl. Arya didn’t even bother to eat her popcorn anymore much less touch it. She felt so full to the bone added to the impending upchuck of her stomach contents. She was about to protest and stop the film when Gendry suddenly spoke. “Maybe we could make a draw on this bet. Next time perhaps?” He told her with a faltering voice. Arya looked at him with a very queasy look as well as she acquiesced to his suggestion. “Yeah, I guess you are right. Man, this is fucking too much don’t you think?” She told him, letting out a sheepish laugh. Gendry mirrored her expression. Then he finally stopped the film.

 

            As soon as he sank back on his seat, he inched closer to her to give her a warm and tight hug. “Are you alright?” He asked after noticing the disturbed expression painted on her face. Arya nodded at him and smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.” She replied with uncertainty as she bit her lip. Gendry smiled back at her, loosening his grip. “To be honest, I felt disturbed. Like really fucking disturbed.” He admitted. “I mean, gods, we ate like a lot and we had to torture ourselves into watching those kinds of films. It’s just sick.” He added. Arya was glad deep inside that despite his masculinity, he had admitted to her something that most guys would never admit. If she came to think of it, it even seemed like Gendry has a more feminine side than her. She shook her head at her sudden thoughts and looked back into the cerulean of his eyes. “Yeah, I have to admit, these films really got me. I mean I’ve watched a million disturbing films with my brothers back in Winterfell but these films topped the list.” She told him, leaning her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling in his intoxicating scent.

 

            “Do you have some feel-good movie in mind that we can watch to wash away those disturbing thoughts?” He suddenly asked her as he nuzzled into her hair. The first thing that came to Arya’s mind was one of her favorite movies with a feminist antihero. “10 Things I Hate About You. Julia Stiles can surely lighten up my mood.” She suggested, pulling away a little from him only to look at his eyes. She was smiling widely this time. “Well, I like Zooey Deschanel better.” He told her a matter-of-factly. “Yeah, me too. It’s kind of hard to decide who I like better though. They’re both beauty and brains, you know.” She said. “I’ve always liked girls with beauty and brains, so you decide which film to watch. I have always trusted your profound judgment anyway.” He told her again. Arya rolled her eyes at him and snorted. “Yeah right, you really like beauty and brains, that’s why you dated Jeyne.” She suddenly said sarcastically without preamble, smirking at him. She just couldn’t control her tongue and she knew too well that she shouldn’t have said that.

 

            Gendry raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “Are you seriously bringing up my ex-girlfriend on our second date? Really?” He asked her somewhat indignantly. She couldn’t tell if he was just being sarcastic or being furious. Arya bit her lip but she tried to maintain a calm composure. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. That was just the first thing that came to my mind. And it’s not like I care if we talk about them, I mean it’s no big deal for me anyway.” She tried to explain. Gendry also tried to explain his side. “I just thought that it might make you uncomfortable bringing up my exes. I mean most of the girls I dated do not like talking about my exes and all. But as for me, honestly, there’s really no problem if you want to bring that subject about them up. As much as possible I want to be transparent to you.” He told her. Arya wanted to laugh at what he just said. _Seriously?!_ Her mind had to make an exclamatory remark. She smiled at him sincerely. “I honestly don’t mind if we bring up or talk about your exes, Gendry. They don’t really threaten me in any way because they are only a part of your past. You are with me now.” She assured him.

 

            He looked at her with awe. “Wow. You’re the only girl who has ever said that. I mean, most girls would still feel insecure if their boyfriends talk about their exes. And it’s not like we intentionally bring our exes up just to make our girlfriends jealous. Sometimes, it’s inevitable if the ex-girlfriend subject is brought up as part of a mature conversation.” He told her. “Have you not brought up Aegon’s ex-girlfriends when you were still together?” He asked her suddenly. It was like they were back to their forbidden questions portion again, the feel-good Julia Stiles movie long forgotten. Arya shook her head. “I tried to ask him, just out of curiosity and like you mentioned, as part of a mature conversation, but it was him who refused to talk about it. He sometimes gets angry if we ever talk about it. It’s as if he was being dismissive and completely avoiding the subject. It’s just ridiculous.” She retorted as she tried to recall their roller-coaster relationship with Aegon.

 

“The he must be hiding something from you. That’s practically one way to determine if a guy is keeping something from you –if he is very hesitant to talk about that something.” Came his very plausible supposition. He was actually right again. “Yeah, he really was hiding something from me. He even cheated on me and I found out that he has been cheating on me even at the start of our relationship. And stupid me wasn’t even able to get any hints.” She told him, letting out an exasperated sigh. Gendry looked at her sincerely. “You’re not really stupid, Arya. You know that. Maybe it just so happened that he was really good at hiding things from you. He took advantage of your inexperience in relationships.” He explained to her. “That’s because he was such a dick.” She remarked, unusually flashing a grin at him. Gendry let out a short laugh.

 

“What happened to the other girl he was fucking by the way? Did you two also get into some sort of fight or something over him?” He asked her curiously. Their topic was somehow getting deeper and they were back to their usual late night conversations but instead of under the duvet, they were doing it under the stars. Arya snorted at his question as she shook her head. She was somehow laughing at the thought of fighting some girl over a stupid guy, especially if the guy cheated on her. “I never did stoop down to the level of that bitch he was fucking. Sure she was some hot Braavosi model or something, but no way in the seven hells did I ever fight with her. I just left them be. I mean, why should I fight for a guy who has already cheated on me in the first place? It was clear enough that he didn’t want me in the first place and instead chose to bang some other bitch. It’s basically just a waste of time for me. I don’t really subscribe to the notion of giving second chances to cheaters because they will always be cheaters.” She retorted with a certain fierceness in her eyes.

 

“Even if you love him? You still won’t give him a second chance if he asks for it?” He asked again. “I can’t go on loving a person who already cheated on me. That’s basically pointless because the trust there is already broken. Besides, I can still live on with my life without ever needing a man.” She explained. Gendry gave her a confused look. “So you don’t need me then?” He asked, his voice in pain. Arya shook her head as she smiled at him. “I don’t need you. _I want you_. That’s different. I want you that’s why I’m with you. Need is too clingy.” She replied. “So you’re not a clingy girlfriend then?” He asked once more, this time smirking at her as if trying to challenge her. “Not really. Not even the smothering kind.” She answered. “So what kind of girlfriend are you then?”

 

Arya’s lips curled into a very sinister grin. “Just your worst nightmare. So don’t even try to fuck things up with me while I’m your girlfriend because I really have nothing to lose.” She threatened. Gendry pulled her closer to him. “No, I won’t. At least not intentionally.” He assured her. Arya didn’t respond to his assuring retort but resorted to staying quiet instead. She felt empowered enough to say those words to him. At least she was presenting a clear line between their relationship that even if she was his girlfriend, she can still always leave him if she finds it necessary, especially if he fucks up or if he cheats on her, or if he turns out to be a monster like Aegon.

 

She tried to scan her brain for any questions he could ask him because she found that there were still a lot of things that she needed to know about Gendry, even if he was her best friend first and foremost. Then finally, a question suddenly came to her mind. “Have you ever cheated on your girlfriends before?” She asked him. Gendry looked into her eyes seriously. “Just once. I went into a new relationship sooner than I expected after I met the predatory Ms. Evans, and I found that this new girlfriend actually has the worst personality. So instead of breaking up with her, I fucked her up by fucking someone else until she discovered what I did.” He replied truthfully. “Did it ever make you feel good? You know, cheating on her.” She asked again. Gendry shook his head. “No. Even if I didn’t really like her anymore, I should have still respected our relationship and should have ended it the right way. I was also a dick once upon a time, you see.” He told her. “Yeah, you were a total dick.” She acquiesced.  

 

She braced herself for her next question as she took in a huge amount of air. “Exactly how many women have you fucked? And how many girlfriends have you had again?” She released a huge silent sigh after raising her question. “I haven’t really dated a lot of women. I’ve had six girlfriends, you being the sixth, but I have to be honest on you about this… I fucked a lot of women, Arya. Around twenty women or so. Twenty six tops.” He replied with honesty. His ears were suddenly turning red though as if he was embarrassed by his response. Arya’s mouth fell and her eyes almost popped out from her sockets. _Twenty six?! Jesus Christ!_ That number was even more than her age.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me, right? I mean were most of them just one-night-stands?” She asked him incredulously. Gendry shook his head. “I can’t really say that it’s a one-night-stand. No, not really. It’s more of a whole week or two of having sex with one person.” He replied. Arya released her breath that she didn’t know she has been holding. “Wow. I mean, how do you do it? Having sex with a lot of women and not getting them pregnant or something, or not getting any sexually transmitted disease or something…” She had to ask him because it was still hard to believe the truth. “I learned from the best teacher –Ms. Evans, remember? She taught me everything. She even taught me how sex can really be good and pleasurable and at the same time being responsible of your health and yourself.” He retorted. 

 

“Do you use protection then? Like a condom or spermicides or whatever…” She asked again. “I use rubber most of the time.” He replied, then she saw him turning a deeper shade of red. “But on virgins, I don’t use anything.” He added. She was taken aback by his latter statement. Her heart somewhat skipped a beat and then soon it became tachycardic. “How many virgins have you deflowered?” She asked sheepishly. Gendry swallowed the invisible lump on his throat. “About ten. Not really that much.” He truthfully told her. “Does it really hurt? Like on the first time? Did they get hurt? And was there really blood?” She asked him innocently, her grey eyes boring into him. “It hurts but only at first. And the blood would actually just depend. Sometimes there’s blood, on some women there isn’t any blood at all.” He explained. Arya raised her eyebrow at him. “So how do you know if she’s a virgin then if there was no blood? She may have been lying to you for all you know.” She asked again. “I would know, because they’re so _tight_. And it’s evident on their actions or on the expressions on their faces that they still are.” He answered.

 

“Tell me honestly then, who was the last person you fucked before I came back from Braavos?” She had to ask him. Somehow she dreaded what his answer might be. “Jeyne.” He plainly replied. She looked at him in disbelief. “Oh really? So you’ve been celibate the whole time after your breakup?” She questioned him. He nodded his head in response. “How about before you came to know me? Before we became friends. Who was the last person you fucked?” “My ex-girlfriend, Bella. Remember the night we met I actually brought an extra helmet with me? Well, that helmet belonged to Bella. She suddenly came to my old apartment the previous night, telling me that we should get back together. I didn’t really get back to her but I fucked her just out of remorse and vengeance for leaving me.” He relayed to her his story.

 

“But did you fuck someone when we started becoming close friends?” She asked him. Arya remembered him telling her before that he wasn’t fucking anyone, but now she had to make sure he was telling the truth. He shook his head. “No, I didn’t fuck anyone after I met you, Arya. It was even unusual of me that I suddenly became somewhat celibate when I came to know you and to think that I really have a voracious appetite for the flesh in my teenage years. Had I known Robert Baratheon during those times, one could definitely say that I am indeed his son.” He said. “But then, after Renly had discovered me and after I knew that I was Robert’s son, I somehow felt disgusted with myself because I don’t really want to be like my father in terms of his appetites.” He continued, his tone dipping low and forlorn.

 

“Do you hate me now for what I am, Arya?” He asked him, his eyes were suddenly downcast. He was downright embarrassed of himself. Arya only rolled her eyes at him as she huffed a sigh. Then she cupped his face with her hands so that he could look at her. “What?! No… Stupid. I don’t hate you for what you did in the past. If anything, I’m even thankful that you’ve shared to me that part of your life. I don’t care if this is like getting to know you all over again because at least you shared this to me in this point in my life where I could get to understand things better.” She assured him. Gendry rested his forehead on hers as he heaved a sigh of relief. “Well, thank you then.” He said. “I won’t make any promises in this relationship because I know too well that you are not a firm believer of promises especially if they only turn to stone, but I can assure you that with me, you will always have the freedom to be yourself, without restraints.” He added in an assuring tone. Arya only gave him a content smile as she lay on his lap and closed her eyes.

 

 

Arya’s weary eyes fluttered open the moment she felt the first rays of the sun shining down on her face. Her body was tangled with the overlay of blankets and pillows on the rooftop of Gendry’s apartment. She could feel the soft morning breeze seeping through the skin on her bare neck and bare legs, giving a certain coolness to her tired body against the rays of the sun. After hours of profound conversations with Gendry last night, they fell asleep under the stars with Nymeria sleeping on the blanket made for her.

 

She shifted a bit and the blankets made a ruffling sound as she allowed herself to lie down on her right side. The moment she had finally adjusted her eyes to the light, she saw familiar blue eyes intensely staring at her, watching her. Gendry had been awake long before she was. He wasn’t even lying very close to her that morning, instead, he lay a few inches away from her just so that he could watch her as she savored the last few minutes of slumber. “Hey.” She greeted him in a soft voice. This time, he reached for the back of her neck as he pulled himself closer to her. Then he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Good morning.” He greeted back before staring into her eyes once more. “Have you been awake long?” She asked him. “Have you even slept well?” She continued worriedly. Gendry let out a silent chuckle at her question. “Not that long, but long enough to be looking at you while you were soundly sleeping. And don’t worry, I seem to be sleeping well these past few weeks especially if it’s right beside you. You know, that cheesy kind of shit.” He told her, smiling warmly. Arya laughed at his statement. “Yeah, mushy shit. Damn.” She said.

 

A few minutes of silence has passed just basking under the soft rays of the morning sun with their limbs tangled in the sheets. They were still both too lazy to get up and rise up. In the duration of these few passing minutes, Arya hasn’t really noticed Gendry actually looking at her the whole time. It was as if he was taking this chance to study her closely while she has been oblivious to his gaze because she was immersed under her own train of thoughts. Then, what happened next made her heart leap. He suddenly spoke, or rather, sang something very familiar to her ears. It was more or less like a mutter but his voice was still distinct enough. “ _Crack the shutters open wide, I want to bathe you in the light of day. And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body. I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute. ‘Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you…_ ” Came the lyrics of the song from one of her favorite bands, Snow Patrol. She just stared at him wide-eyed as her face betrayed a very crimson flush, shocked in every bit at those words. It was like her sixteenth birthday all over again.

 

She remembered how he actually said her favorite line in the Dashboard Confessional song titled Stolen. Right now, it was another of those songs falling under the same category. She never recalled ever writing an actual list of those songs she had since considered very overwhelming for her but Gendry somehow knew. He was warmly smiling at her as he continued to bore his eyes on her, humming absent-mindedly to the tune of Crack the Shutters. “Did you know that I’ve always liked that song?” She had to ask him, breaking him from his thoughts of singing the song. “No. I didn’t know you also like it. But I like it. It’s just very overwhelming. It completely describes what I feel for you and how much I want you.” He retorted. She shook her head in disbelief, smiling despite herself. “Gods, this is too impossible.” She muttered under her breath.

 

“What do you mean?” Gendry asked her. “I mean, first, the Dashboard Confessional song on my sixteenth birthday, and then this Snow Patrol song… I only made a mental list inside my mind but you somehow have a way of knowing what I like.” She explained to him. “Well, great minds think alike.” He simply stated. “And what list are you talking about by the way?” He asked her again. Arya smiled sheepishly. “Well… I actually have sort of a mental list of overwhelming songs that I listen to. And when I listen to it, it just gets me all the time. Then I get transported into some other dimension because of the overwhelming feeling it gives me.” She retorted. Gendry hid a smirk. “No wonder you look so entranced every time you listen to some of the songs in your iPod.” He told her amusingly.

 

Arya stretched herself as she slowly rose up, giving an all-out yawn for one last time. “So what’s our plan for today?” She asked him. Gendry suddenly chuckled right beside her, still lying on the sheets. “Gods. You forgot. We’re having lunch with your family today, right? Because everyone’s going to be there. And you said so yourself that Robb has an announcement to make to all of you.” He told her a matter-of-factly. Arya’s face turned blank and her face was as white as paper. “Shit!” She cursed. “Oh shit! I totally forgot that it was a Sunday today. Shit!” She exclaimed as she hastily rose up from the sheets. Gendry was now laughing at her as he rose up to a sitting position.

 

“Relax, Arya. It’s still early. We could still head to the gym if you want to.” He told her calmly. “Yeah, let’s do that.” She agreed, smiling sheepishly.

 

 

 

As they did their workout in the gym, things started to get intense when Arya couldn’t help but notice how Gendry lifted the weights as if they were just as light as feather. He was now sweating profusely and soaking his grey shirt, carefully sculpting the body behind it. Added to that, he was grunting in a sexy way when he tried to do the weight lifting. Gods. He was absolutely, mind-blowingly gorgeous. She had to bite her lip to chastise herself as she was doing her usual biceps curl just a few paces from him. She observed how his sweat beautifully ran through his eyebrows down his attractive face and she loved how he tried to bite his lip every time he would start to lift the weights, giving out a subtle grunt. Her mind was now beginning to imagine things –things that she wouldn’t usually imagine with anyone else. She was slowly imagining the bulk of his body pressed on hers as he would kiss her on his bed or the debauched things he has done to her to make her climax to the highest satisfactory level. She wanted to experience the exhilaration once more of his tongue working on her body.

 

_Fuck_. She cursed in her thoughts as her body started to crave for more of him. He was still oblivious to her eyes leering him with pure lust. She wanted him --that was very certain now. She longed for his body to be on hers and she couldn’t care less if she would lose all her sensibility. She was still trying to lift the weight she has set on the equipment when Gendry suddenly turned his eyes to her dangerously. He might have sensed the way she was lecherously looking at him as if he was some food she should take delight. His lips were parted as he was panting heavily from the weights, giving off a very beautiful aura all over him. A knowing smirk soon started to creep through his gorgeous face. He was obviously teasing her now.

 

He continued to do the heavy weight lifting as his eyes bore onto hers, stripping her naked in his thoughts and intentionally doing those manly grunts just to turn her on. The stupid bull was catching up to her salacious thoughts. Her eyes widened at the sight of him teasing her like that. Her fingers itched to touch him so bad and she could already feel the pit of her stomach aching for a certain need that only he could satisfy.

 

She closed her eyes and looked away from him so that she could steady her racing heart. She bit her lip as she did her last rep of the biceps curl and finally stood up to do the last thing in her workout which was the cardio exercise. Arya was happy to indulge herself in running on the treadmill on the far end of the gym just so that she could be away from her dirty thoughts of devouring him. She tried to focus on running and beating up the time altogether, forgetting about Gendry and his gorgeous and running away from her filthy thoughts.  

 

Half an hour had gone and she was finally done with her cardio. Lucky enough for her, she could no longer see Gendry lifting weights back in the main gym area. He must have already gone inside the men’s lockers to hit the showers. As she passed by the dim corridor of the gym towards the ladies’ locker room and showers, someone grabbed her from the side and swirled her sideways into a darkened room, covering her mouth. For a second it was as if all the air from her lungs was taken away from her and she felt a whole new kind of fear seeping through her veins. Her heart would not stop pounding very hard all of a sudden and she felt like it was going to be ripped out from her chest. Everything suddenly became constricted.

 

For the first time in her life, Arya Stark felt pretty much the most helpless person that ever existed as very strong arms wrapped around her small frame, enveloping her to darkness.

 

 


	23. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up, I’ve been waiting for you to open your eyes so I can tell you that I think I’m ready. I’m ready to free fall into the unknown.”

__

**_ Arya  _ **

 

            Arya thought that she would never be seeing the light of day again when someone suddenly grabbed her from the dim corridors of the gym. She opened her eyes only to realize that she has been pinned to the wall after she was dragged inside a confined room for unused gym equipment. The small room was only illuminated by the natural light coming from the window. When she turned to the culprit who dragged her inside, she was relieved to find those familiar beautiful blue eyes hungrily looking at her. He hid a smirk upon seeing her shocked reaction and without any preamble, he bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. He had his body pinned on hers tightly as he kissed her, his hands cupping the sides of her face.

 

            The whole idea of her being dragged somewhere only to be kissed by her man was more than exhilarating. She had never wanted to be treated gently as if she was a delicate flower and she loved how he came unbidden to her and pinned her to the wall only to be ravaged by his insatiable lips. She moaned in delight at the thought of Gendry wanting her so badly. She kissed him harder and even bit his lower lip because she never wanted to pull away from him. She desperately wanted to feel every inch and corner of his mouth, and maybe even more.

 

            Her hand was now grasping at the sleeves of his shirt as they continued to make out fervently. She had noticed that he already smelled so fresh and when her fingers came curling on his short black hair, it only confirmed the idea that he had already showered while she was still running on the treadmill. Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself for kissing him back without taking a shower first. But Gendry somehow did not seem to mind because he was still kissing her hard like she was his only source of air. Her train of thoughts were temporarily punctuated when he suddenly made subtle thrusts on her, letting her feel how hard he already was. It was overwhelming to see how she gave that powerful effect on him, of making his cock grow hard because of her. And she only had a single thing in her mind as to how she could savor him.

 

            She made her kisses gentle after torridly ravaging his mouth with hers. Slowly, she pulled away after giving his lips one last lingering brush. Her hands trailed from his hair down to his chest as she slightly pushed him away to give a little distance between them. She wasn’t surprised at all to see a confused look on his face. Arya only gave him her sinister lop-sided smirk. Then slowly, she slid down the wall as her hands tugged at the waistband of his newly-laundered sweatpants. She slowly slid it down his waist so that his boxers are now revealed. It was such a sight to see his hard cock tenting his boxers. What was even more unexpected was how big he really was down there when she finally slipped down his boxers down to his knees. Now she began to wonder how his huge cock would eventually fit into her small and tight cunt, giving his wide girth and ridiculously long length. Now she knew why he opted for one-week-stands (if there ever exists that certain term) instead of one-night-stands because maybe those girls couldn’t get enough of him in just one night considering his size and perhaps his talent for fucking.

 

            He only stood there dumbfounded as he was looking down at what she was doing to him. She felt powerful, brazen even at having managed to make him speechless. She licked her lips as she marveled at his length and her eyes were showing a different kind of gleam this time. She was eyeing his cock with lustful hunger. Slowly, her hand went to his girth, slowly stroking it only to hear him groan at the pleasure of what she was doing. He was indeed wide in girth and really long and hard. The thought gave her a new wave of slickness in the middle of her thighs. She could already feel herself sopping with need. Up and down. Up and down. She was feeling the softness of the skin on his cock, freshly showered and hard just for her. Slowly, she brought her thumb to circle on his shaft to spread the wetness coming out from him which made him moan in pleasure.

 

She was being naughty, she knew. She had never been so brazen like this before. Not even with Aegon. It was always him suggesting the idea of blowing him and she would just immediately comply. But with Gendry, she was feeling very powerful. After a few strokes on his long length, she licked her lips again salaciously as if she was preparing her mouth for him. As she was still gripping his length with her left dominant hand, she slowly brought her tongue to lick on his shaft carefully. She licked him with circle strokes over and over just to feel the taste of him as she felt him shudder at the workings of her tongue. “Fuck.” She heard him mutter an expletive as he bit his lip at the wonderful sensation. He must have felt the way she felt when it was him who had his tongue lapping at her swollen nub. Now, she just wanted to return the favor and she wanted to know what he would taste like.

 

After teasing him with her licks on his shaft, she finally opened her mouth wide to welcome him inside her. Gods, he was fucking huge that she needed to open her mouth wider only to accommodate his girth. It was like doing a blow job for the first time because she had to learn all over again how to blow someone as huge as him. As soon as her mouth had adjusted to him inside her, she carefully sucked him in like he was her favorite childhood Popsicle, involuntarily making smacking and sucking sounds in the process. He only grunted and moaned louder as she started eating and licking him. Then she felt his hands gently stroking her hair as if encouraging her to not to stop. She gladly didn’t stop. He tasted so good, it hurts. It somehow threatened her one way or another because she didn’t want anyone else to taste him and it only made it worst with the fact that many other girls have already tasted him way ahead of her. But that didn’t make her stop from sucking him senseless. She only sucked him more with conviction as if to let him know that he was hers for her liking and she will be the last girl to taste him like this ever.

 

“Fuck, Arya.” He muttered once more when he felt the new wave of pleasure overpowering him when she finally pushed her mouth further into the length of his cock, almost gagging her. Up and down. Up and down. This time it was her mouth doing the upward and downward stroke on his cock instead of her hand. “Gods…” He made another incoherent curse. It really must have felt so good. She gave out a guttural moan as well as she continued to fuck him with her mouth. She knew he was close when she felt his fingers tensing on her hair. But unlike her violent tendencies of raking his hair whenever he pleasures her, his grip was still very gentle despite his large callused hands.

 

Arya continued to make continuous sucks on his cock alternating it with licking his shaft. Gendry only groaned more in pleasure as he stood there helpless right before her. Suddenly, she felt his fingers tugging at her hair to make her stop abruptly. She stopped sucking at once but his cock was still buried deep inside her mouth. She looked up at him and saw the fire in his eyes. “Arya, I’m going to come. You can stop now if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.” He told her in his broken voice. Arya only gave him her sultry gaze as her lips twitched into an evil curl. She swatted away his hands on her hair as she continued what she has been doing earlier, grasping his ass tightly with her little hands and sucking and licking him up and down but this time harder. Nevermind the possibility of gagging. She wants him all for herself and Gendry couldn’t do anything more but moan and grunt in pleasure, making subtle thrusts on her mouth as well. Then finally, he came undone inside her mouth. His warm seed was all over her mouth and even leaking out to the corners of her lips as if she was eating some creamy delightful pastry puff. Then instead of usually spitting out the cum from her mouth like what she usually does after Aegon comes, she swallowed Gendry’s seed instead. For a moment she found herself surprised to be swallowing all of it but she was more than surprised to see that it wasn’t really that bad after all. In fact, she liked it because it was all Gendry’s and she loved the power she possessed to make him come so hard.

 

She wiped the cum dripping down her lips with one finger and then brought her finger back to her mouth for her to suck on the last bits of his juices as if she was gloriously savoring his heavenly taste, all the while her eyes were intently looking at him seductively. After she made sure to swallow everything, she brought herself back on her feet to stand up and gave him a fierce and triumphant look. And without preamble, Gendry pulled her closer to him with one hand at the back of her head and neck as he kissed her then and there with searing passion. Surely he could taste himself on his mouth and it may even feel weird for most guys, but with Gendry, he didn’t seem to pretty much give a damn as long as he made sure to stick his tongue inside her mouth to kiss her hungrily. He was nibbling on her lower lip as if to savor the softness of her lips. He just couldn’t get enough of her.

 

After they pulled away from their growing impassioned kiss, Gendry leaned his forehead to hers. “You naughty girl.” He whispered, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk. His hands were on the sides of her hips, his fingers digging into her skin greedily. Arya closed her eyes at his remark and giggled. Arya Stark does not really giggle. But this time she did. “You know, you just gave me head inside this unused room. Inside the gym. On broad daylight. Right? And you fucking made me come inside your mouth. And you swallowed. I thought you don’t swallow.” He told her as if she was unaware of all the accounts of what just happened earlier. “Yes, I know. And right now, I just did swallow. It wasn’t that bad.” She told him a matter-of-factly as she opened her eyes once more. She was looking back at him with her sultry gaze. “You suck cock like a pro, did you know that? Now when I come to think of it, I cannot wait to see what your other capabilities are. And what your soft little hands and pretty little mouth could do to me.” He whispered in his sexy low gruff voice. Arya shuddered at the sound of his voice. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She whispered back, smirking dangerously at him. Then before he could grab her face for another kiss, she pulled away from him, leaving him wanting and needing. “I’ll go hit the showers now. I’ll see you in a few.” She told him before she walked back to the door and left him standing inside the room. She felt like a triumphant little minx as she took a shower with a content smile. She was very successful in making Gendry Baratheon come hard under the workings of her mouth.

 

**_ Gendry _ **

 

            Gendry was just sitting on Arya’s couch inside her living room, going over the collection of her books just piling on the wooden floor while waiting for her to finish preparing. They were headed to the Stark family’s King’s Landing estate for a family lunch and gathering. He tried to at least divert his mind from drifting back into the entrancing memory of how his girlfriend gave him a blow job inside the gym. It was his fault in the first place for dragging her inside that small room and ravaging her mouth hungrily like an animal. He brought it on himself and that was what he got. It was really unexpected yet he loved every bit of it anyway.

 

He loved how her small hand was stroking him gently and he realized how it was really much better if someone else strokes him instead of his own hands when he jerks himself off from time to time. He loved how her cute little tongue twirled around his shaft only to give him more than the pleasure he had expected and moreover, he loved how she fucked his cock with her little mouth. One could not expect that an innocent virgin like Arya Stark could fuck his cock with her mouth like a veteran. Sure she mentioned she did blow her ex-boyfriend before, but he never expected her to be that good, much less swallow him cum altogether. It was so fucking hot that just thinking of it made him hard again.

 

He tried to hold his breath for a few seconds before releasing it. He really needed to get away from those lecherous thoughts of little Arya Stark mouth-fucking him. He tried to rack his brains for any other diversional thoughts only to find himself thinking of the time when he had licked her to her first orgasm. He couldn’t help but hear her moans resonating inside his mind. He wanted to hear her moan again. He wanted to see her climax again because of him. More than that, he wanted to finally feel what it would be like to finally have his cock inside her tight cunt. Gods, the fact that she was a virgin and somewhat inexperienced made his desires for her go berserk. His blood in his cock was pulsing with need now and he could see it tenting in his jeans. The fact that he was wearing some loose faded denim jeans was consolation enough to keep his cock from being so constrained while it was still very hard for her.

 

Then after a few minutes of battling with himself and berating himself for growing hard at the thought of his hot and beautiful girlfriend, Arya’s bedroom door finally opened. He turned his head towards her door and he found her walking out of her room wearing a black, sleeveless sundress that hung just a few inches above her knees, her small black satchel bag was hanging on her shoulders. The skirts of her dress was not even tight or anything. It just loosely hung on her body that left little to his imagination. She was wearing black again, as always but he didn’t care. She looked very sexy with her outfit. She was only wearing some flat black strapped sandals but she looked so sophisticated over all. He was even surprised that she let her dark brown wavy hair hang below her waist without any hair ties. She was perfection.

 

He finally stood up to meet her and he never left his eyes on her. Arya was smiling at him knowingly as she came closer. Then she finally planted a soft chaste kiss on his cheek and on his lips. He noticed how she strategically leaned her body just right before him when she kissed him. “Shall we go now to my family’s house, Mr. Baratheon?” She whispered in her seductive voice as her soft hand trailed from his chest down to the side of his waist, grabbing his shirt. “Or do you want to do something about your growing hard cock? I’d be more than glad to be of help.” She added in her raspy voice before looking back at him. Her eyes were ablaze with passion and lust. He couldn’t quite believe how and when Arya suddenly become so brazen with him.

 

He smirked at her dangerously, equaling her lust as his hands traced the back of her dress to her waist, lifting up her skirt little by little, slowly revealing her creamy white thighs. “I’m not so sure if you can already handle my cock impaling you, Ms. Stark.” He stated as straight to the point as possible so that she could understand what he meant and what he wanted. Arya’s hand went to caress his face. Her soft finger was trailing along the lines of his jaw to the corners of his mouth as if slowly enchanting him like the seductress that she was. “We could always test how I could handle your cock impaling me, right? Besides, I’m already sopping wet right now, I can just feel it dripping in my panties. Maybe, just maybe it could fit right in where it’s supposed to be.” She told him. Her hands were now tugging at the button of his jeans. It only made him grow harder.

 

Gendry’s hand slid down to the center of her thighs and he inserted one finger inside her panties. She was right. She was already sopping wet for him. He slid another finger inside her panties and he started running his fingers on her slick cunt, feeling its softness and its wetness. Arya made a moan as he spread her wetness all over her cunt to her already swollen nub. He then drew closer to her ear as he bit and sucked on her earlobe down to her neck. “Yes, we could always test how mine would fit in yours, Ms. Stark. But for now, I want to fuck your cunt with my tongue first. I want to taste your sweetness. I’ve been craving for it. And I want to make you come so hard, you’d forget your name.” He whispered back before biting into her ears again. Arya whimpered at his statement and he could feel her breathing starting to become erratic.          

 

Then he pulled his fingers out of her slickness altogether and pushed her back on the couch. She landed on her couch with her lips parted and her chest heaving. Her legs were instinctively splayed right before him. He then hiked up her dress a little higher so that her black panties are now revealed. Its center was already very wet from her juices and he couldn’t help but run his fingers on the wet fabric of her panties to tease her more. He made circling strokes on her nub with his fingers and she moaned at the lecherous sensation.

 

Slowly, he slipped her off her panties until her bare cunt was already right before him, all smooth and cleanly-shaven. On closer look he could see the wetness dripping out of her cunt and his tongue already itched to lick it off her. He drew closer to her cunt then turned his head sideways to her inner thigh to give it a lingering kiss. He gave another kiss to her other thigh then finally, he dipped his tongue on her wetness. The moment his tongue made contact to her nub, Arya’s hips jerked upwards in pleasure. He had to hold her thighs down to keep her in place. As soon as his tongue started to lap along the wetness of her slit, she was lost. She could no longer stop moaning as he ravished her clit and the opening of her cunt with his tongue. He stuck his tongue out further only to stick it inside her wet and warm cunt. He was tongue-fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

 

Arya whimpered under the workings of his tongue. Her eyes were now darting at the back of her eyes the moment his tongue circled on her clit, making it more swollen. He could feel her fingers violently raking the scalp on his head, pulling his hair and pulling him closer to her cunt. She was very wild and he loved it. She could no longer stop herself from moaning and he could feel her thighs shaking, signaling for an impeding orgasm.

 

He continued to lick on her nub with more fervor when suddenly, Arya’s phone rang inside her bag. Gendry’s licks on her became gentler as Arya got distracted. “Fuck!” She cursed under her breath, her grip on his hair loosening. He stopped licking her and faced her seriously. “Answer it.” He commanded her sternly. Arya’s glared at him, obviously not liking his tone. She refused to get her phone from her bag and just looked at him stubbornly. “Answer it.” He told her again with authority. Arya gave him another murderous glare. “No. It can wait.” She told, crossing her arms before her chest. “No. You answer it. Right now.” He commanded again. Arya shook her head hardheadedly. “No!” She exclaimed. “Just bloody answer it! Or else I swear to you I’ll completely stop.” He said to her with finality in his tone. Arya huffed a sigh of resignation and finally answered her phone.

 

“Hello?” Came Arya’s soft and almost-broken voice as she answered her phone. This time, Gendry smirked at her dangerously before going back to what he was doing with her cunt. He continued to lick her nub in slow and torturous circular motions as Arya was talking on her phone. He could notice her trying to stifle and hold her moans as each wave of pleasure surged throughout her body. “I-I’m still at home, Sans!” She hissed through gritted teeth as she closed her eyes to the sensation of his tongue lapping on her most sensitive spot. “I’ll be… right… there in a few.” She spoke, her breath hitching all the more as he made faster licks on her clit. She was back to being almost full on the brink since he could feel her muscles tensing again. She moaned a little more than expected and he could swear that Sansa was already noticing her unusual tone. “What? What do you mean, Sans? Of course I’m still preparing right… now. Gendry’s picking me up in a… few… minutes…” She told her sister breathlessly.

 

This should be really fun --him licking her slowly to orgasm while her talking to her sister over the phone on a slightly higher octave than her usual voice. She was now trying to control herself from moaning and panting even more. She was very close. This time, he brought his tongue back to her cunt and fucked her once more. “Okay… yes, yes! Oh my god, yes, Sansa! Yes, I’ll see you later. I’m going to come…” She said breathlessly. “I mean, I’ll be there in a few minutes and will… answer your questions about me and… Gendry. Okay? Bye!” She said. She hastily ended the call and threw her cellphone to god knows where are she put her hands back on his head to rake his hair once more. “Oh my god! Fuck!” She cursed as she was feeling all the pleasure he was giving her with his tongue. He made continuous licking strokes again on her clit as her hips tried to meet his tongue with utmost desperation. Then finally, she stilled as she felt the wave of climax overpowering her. He noticed her hips and her thighs shivering as she welcomed her glorious orgasm and her feet made the familiar carpo-pedal spasm reaction. “Ahhhhhhh… Ahhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhh…” Came her very powerful moans enough to make his cock harder than ever. How he loved to make her come and moan so hard.

 

After she felt the last wave of her orgasm ebb away, she brought herself to sit properly on the couch. The wetness of her juices stained her couch but she could hardly even care. She only looked at him with a content look on her face. She heaved a sigh in her sated state as her lips wonderfully parted before him. There was that ethereal glow once more on her face. He brought himself face to face with her then he crashed his lips with hers to allow her to taste herself once again.

 

 

 

            Arya and Gendry remained silent inside the car on their way to the Stark estate. The only one who made occasional noises was Nymeria who was at the backseat of the car, peeking through the open window and enjoying the soft breeze. They brought along their dog because surely Nymeria would be happy to be reunited with her brothers and sisters for the weekend.

 

            Perhaps Arya and Gendry were allowing time for themselves to grasp what just happened that morning after their workout in the gym and in the couch of Arya’s living room. Or perhaps they were just silently adoring the presence of each other.  Their silence was in no way anything close to awkward because after they became a couple, they have somehow slowly accepted and acknowledged the fact that they are indeed inseparable no matter how much they run away from each other. He would always come looking for her to bring her back and she would always get drawn to him one way or another.

 

            When they arrived at the Stark estate with Nymeria happily padding behind them, they were greeted first by Sansa who excitedly opened the door. As soon as she saw Arya, she brought her to a tight embrace and practically squealed in delight upon seeing Gendry holding Arya’s hand. “Oh my god! Finally! You’re both here! What took you so long? We’ve been waiting for you.” She told them. Both Gendry and Arya flushed profusely under Sansa’s knowing look. They were completely feeling guilty because they both know that they’ve been doing _something_ other than preparing for their family lunch. Sansa led them both to the family room where the rest of her siblings were waiting for their arrival.

 

            “Looking good, Gendry!” Sansa winked at him as they walked along the long corridors of the estate. “Hello to you too, Sansa.” Gendry greeted back good-naturedly. As soon as they were inside the family room, she pulled Arya away from him as she tugged her arm under Arya’s. “Mind if I borrow your girlfriend for the meantime?” She asked him, smiling widely. “Not at all.” He told her. Then they were walking away from him and leading Arya to the far end of the family room where they could talk in private. Gendry was pretty much sure that Sansa will definitely be asking his girlfriend to spill some beans, if not everything, about their new relationship, most especially _all_ the things that they have been doing. He got amused at the thought of a nervous Arya being interrogated by her sister because he knew too well how she hated being questioned about things that made her uncomfortable.

 

            He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts when he felt a heavy hand give his back a hard slap. “Hey, Waters. So, how does it finally feel to be my sister’s boyfriend? Feeling ecstatic?” Jon greeted him albeit sarcastically, giving him a mischievous smile. “Oh, you know, you’re sister is very good in _everything_ , Snow. She’s always been keeping me up, if you know what I mean.” He shot back suggestively, finding the need to give him a vindictive response. Jon Snow gave him a distressed and somewhat angry look. “Don’t fuck with me, Waters. My sister is still too young to be doing those _things_ you have in mind. I know what you’ve done with women, mate, and if you ever touch my sister in any means--” Before Jon could finish, he was cut off by Gendry. “Look, Snow, I understand that you are still concerned about Arya but she’s already an adult and she can pretty much do whatever she wants with her life whether you like it or not. Besides, I told her about my past already and she has learned to accept me regardless. And you know your sister as much as I do. We all know that she doesn’t just give in that easily.” Gendry told him in an assuring manner.

 

            Jon heaved a relieved sigh. “Yeah, it’s a good thing that my sister’s giving you a hard time, mate. And if you ever hurt her again—“ Jon was cut off once more. “You’ll cut my balls off and feed them to Ghost. Yes, I already fucking know, mate.” He continued for him, heaving a deep sigh. Jon put his arm around him and let out a small laugh as he led him to where Robb and Theon were. He noticed that Ygritte and Robb’s girlfriend, Jeyne had joined Arya and Sansa on the other end of the room while Bran and Rickon were busy playing with their dogs including Nymeria.

 

            “Well, here’s our lover boy!” Theon welcomed him with a slap on his back. Robb gave him an impish grin. “Hey, mate. It’s about fucking time that you finally got together with my sister, man.” He told him, putting an arm around his shoulder. “You know we’re friends and all but if ever I see you hurting my sister in any way—“ He was cut off when Gendry interjected, heaving a sigh. “You’ll cut my prick off and feed me to Grey Wind?” He told him with a questioning look. Robb laughed at his retort. “More or less. But yeah.” Robb said. “I have to threaten you one way or another, you know. I just don’t want any douche hurting my baby sister.” He added. “Snow here practically shoved all his threats down my throat already, mate. He’s even promised to cut my balls of for Ghost to feast on, so I’m used to it.” He told Robb, stifling a laugh. Then he gave him an assuring nod. “But you know how much I care about your sister, so I won’t hurt her. You know that.” He assured Robb.

 

Suddenly, Theon interrupted their conversation. “So did you already break the Virgin Queen? Or is she still giving you a hard time?” Theon asked, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. Robb and Jon gave him a murderous glare. “Theon!” They both shot angrily. Theon raised his hands in mock defeat. “What? Oh come on, man, your sister’s already a grown woman.” He told them, grinning mischievously. “It’s none of your fucking business, Greyjoy.” Gendry told him albeit playfully. Theon rolled his eyes at him. “Prude. Come on, tell us the details. Is the little wolf as wild in bed?” He asked him, grinning widely. Gendry only shook his head in disbelief at Theon’s mischievous behavior. “Whatever it is that’s going on with him and our sister, we don’t want to hear it. It’s gross, man.” Robb told him, feigning a disgusted look. They all just ended up laughing.

 

            After a few minutes of talking with the Stark men and Theon Greyjoy, Arya’s parents finally emerged inside the family room. Gendry was filled with obligation to talk to them and greet them so he immediately approached them. “Good morning, Uncle Ned, Aunt Catelyn. It’s good to see you.” He greeted them good-naturedly. Catelyn greeted him back and gave him a warm hug which was pretty much unexpected from her. He felt awkward all of a sudden. Ned then put an arm around his shoulders, signaling him for a word alone. They walked towards the balcony outside the family room overlooking the vast estate gardens. He suddenly felt tense and nervous under the knowing eyes of his girlfriend’s influential father.

 

            “So, how are you, son?” Ned asked him, smiling good-naturedly. Gendry averted his eyes from the view of the gardens to looking at Ned’s eyes with sincerity. “I’m doing very great, Uncle Ned.” He replied.  “I see that you’re finally with my daughter… Heard the news from your father, Robert.” Ned trailed off. He had an endearing look on his face that only meant how much he was fond of his youngest daughter. “Yes, sir. Arya was so much worth the wait.” Gendry told him, smiling back. “Indeed she is, son. You know how much different she is from the rest of the other girls out there with her quick temper and her fiery disposition. And as what your father would always tell me, she does take after my sister, Lyanna.” Ned told him. “And as beautiful as your sister too.” Gendry added. “Yes, she has grown to be a very beautiful Northern woman.” Ned acquiesced. Then the expression on Ned’s face turned a bit more serious this time.

 

            “I know Arya’s brothers have already bombarded you with threats, most especially Jon, about feeding you to our dogs, so I won’t be threatening you in any way.” Ned told him, smiling curtly. “But I hope you will take good care of her with all that you can because she chose to be with you. This only means that she has put a lot of trust in you. Believe me, my youngest daughter only trusts a few people. And I’m glad that she was able to trust you even after what happened to both of you in the past few years. She can be quite a handful most of the time, but I know that you are one of the few people who can understand and tolerate her well. I’ve basically seen that over the years that you are her best friend. And I’m actually more than glad that you became her friend first because had it not been for you, perhaps she would have already gone astray.” He continued. Then Ned drew closer to him as if to tell him a secret. “I’ve seen the rebellious tendencies of my daughter before, all the underage drinking and smoking pot and sneaking out to party all night…” He winked at him. Gendry’s mouth fell, as he looked at Ned in shock.

 

            “How did you know about that?” He felt the need to ask him because all these years Gendry has been careful enough to keep Arya’s secret for the longest time. “Of course I would know all of those. I’m her father. And I know that you and Jon are trying to protect her by keeping it a secret. But you see, I have a lot of sources and I want to make sure that I use them to their fullest potential.” Ned replied, smiling knowingly. “But knowing Arya, I just didn’t overtly reprimand her about what she did. I just let her be. I know my daughter is smarter than anyone else her age so she’s smart enough to figure things out by herself.” Ned added.

 

            Gendry smiled at the thought of her remarkable wisdom fondly. “That she is, Uncle Ned. Sometimes I think your daughter is only my age and not five years younger than me. She can even outsmart me most of the time.” He remarked. Ned burst out laughing at what he just said. “Yes, she can even outsmart her older brothers, I’m afraid.” Ned told him. Then he gave a pat on Gendry’s shoulder. “Anyway, son. Just don’t tell my daughter that we had this talk, okay? Just keep this to yourself.” Ned told him, winking. Gendry looked at him seriously. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Uncle Ned.” He replied with a sly grin. Arya’s father gave him a content smile. “Very well then—“ He was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice from behind.

 

            “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Came Arya’s booming voice as she ran towards them, obviously looking for Gendry. Then she turned to the person standing next to Gendry and stopped in her tracks. “Father? What are you two talking about?” She asked them, narrowing her eyes at them. Ned walked towards her daughter and brought her to a hug before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “We were talking about some important business matters, sweetling.” Ned told her. “And it’s good to see you again. You’re glowing.” He added. Arya suddenly flushed at her father’s keen observation. “I think that’s just the weather, father.” She replied sheepishly. “How’s your new place, love? Your mother and I are yet to check your place out. I hope your place is livable enough. Jon said it’s rather small.” Ned spoke to her. Arya huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Jon’s just exaggerating, father. Of course it’s livable! Even Nymeria likes our new place. It may be small but I love the tropical atmosphere it gives. Just like in Braavos.” Arya defended. “Alright then, love. As long as it makes you happy.” Ned finally said, smiling warmly at her. “I’m going to go find your mother and check if our lunch is ready.” Ned told them then he went back inside the family room.

 

            After Arya’s father was gone, it was only him and Arya left standing on the balcony. Gendry smiled at her as she approached him closer. “Hi…” Gendry greeted as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple. “What were you and father talking, by the way? He’s not threatening you like Jon, I hope?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes on him. Gendry shook his head. “No, he wasn’t threatening me, Arya. We were only talking about business.” He replied, careful not to break his promise to her father. “Fine then. Are you hungry now? Mother says the food is almost ready.” She informed him as she unexpectedly entwined her small fingers with his, holding his hand tightly and motioning to bring him back inside the family room. “I’m not yet hungry, Arya. I just _ate_ , remember?” He told her, looking at her suggestively. Arya rolled her eyes at him but hid a smirk anyway. “Yeah, your tongue was enjoying it the most if I remember.” She equaled his tone. Then before they were finally inside the family room, Gendry drew closer to her ears. “My tongue enjoyed fucking your cunt, my lady. It’s even begging for more.” He whispered dangerously. He felt Arya’s breath hitch at his words as she bit her lips to control herself. “Shut up, Gendry. Someone might hear you.” She hissed through gritted teeth. Gendry let out a short laugh. “No one can hear us, Arya. Your siblings are busy talking to each other.” He told her a matter-of-factly.

 

 

            “We’re getting married.” Came Robb’s announcement to the rest of the Stark family members, immediate and extended members alike. Even their Uncle Benjen was there to witness the announcement during their meal. Arya’s mouth opened the widest at the announcement of her oldest brother’s engagement to his long-time girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. “No shit, you’re getting married, Robb?! For real?” She exclaimed with disbelief. Right after she rained expletives before the table, her mother glared at her and made sure to berate her for her unladylike behavior. “Watch your mouth, Arya!” Her mother chastised. Arya just shut her mouth close and bit her lip hard but tried to stifle a mocking laugh.

 

            Gendry, who was just seated beside her drew closer to her ear. “What’s so funny about your brother getting married?” He asked her, whispering carefully. Arya looked at him with an amused look and shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just that I never did picture out Robb as the one to get married, considering his long history with girls before. I’d never thought I’d see the day that he would decide to finally settle down. He’s still too young to get married, I think.” She replied, looking straight into his eyes with a certain innocence on her face. It clearly goes to show how his girlfriend was so much still oblivious to the impact of marriage to one’s life.

           

            He plastered a smile on his face as he continued to look at her. “Robb is already at the right age to marry. He’s only my age and whether you like it or not, we’re old enough to get married.” He pointed out. Arya was carefully listening to him like he was some teacher giving lessons to a small child, while the rest of her family members were talking and congratulating the newly-engaged couple. She had somehow forgotten the steak and mashed potato on her plate as she looked at him sullenly. “So do you really have plans of actually getting married then?” She asked him innocently. Gendry’s lips curled to a knowing smirk. “I want to.” He replied with unnerving certainty, in some way teasing her. Arya’s face turned sour at his response and later began to give him a scowl. “Fine then. If you so want to get married, why don’t you go find someone who wants to marry you, you stupid bull!” She told him with hurt in her voice as she crossed her arms before her chest, now glaring at the untouched food on her plate and refusing to look back at him.

 

            He knew too well that she was somehow taken aback at his response especially that she had already set proper expectations before she ever said yes to him that she never has plans of getting tied to the commitment of marriage but sometimes he just loves teasing her like this and making her mad. Arya grew silent in her seat when he finally put an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, I was only kidding. You can stop sulking now.” He told her as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple. Arya only snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “I wasn’t sulking.” She pointed out. He let out a small laugh. “You’re too cute when you’re mad, Arya.” He told her endearingly. “I’m not angry! Just shut up now. I just don’t want to talk to you.” She told him coldly. “Let me finish my steak. I’m still starving.” She added. Gendry let out a small laugh as he continued to watch her in her despondent state.

 

            A few minutes after, they were cut off from their mock bickering when Robb suddenly turned his gaze to them and spoke. “And by the way Arya, Jeyne and I have decided to get you to be our head decorator for our wedding. You don’t have to do all the raw work, you just need to supervise and formulate the ideas for the designs.” Arya’s eyes widened in shock. “What?! Why me?” She spat even if there was still food inside her mouth, earning another fatal glare from her mother because of some food sputtering on her plate. Robb laughed at yet another of her unladylike behavior. “Because we know that you are good with design and decorating. Besides, our wedding theme should be easy enough for you.” Robb replied. Arya’s eyebrow arched in confusion. “What theme are you planning on, by the way?” She asked. Robb’s lips formed to a smile but it was Jeyne who answered. “We’re doing a vintage bohemian wedding, Arya.” Jeyne told her, smiling sweetly. Arya’s face somehow lightened up at her response. “Fine then. I’ll do it.” She finally agreed. “When is the wedding again?” She asked once more. “In five months.” Robb replied. Arya smiled curly. “Fair enough.” She retorted, somehow forgetting about being angry with Gendry a few minutes ago.

 

           

            Right after an hour of lunch in the Stark estate’s huge dining room, Arya’s siblings had planned on doing a horror movie marathon that afternoon while their parents and Uncle Benjen were outside the gardens for an afternoon stroll. The Stark siblings were already inside the entertainment room when Sansa and Jeyne got inside to bring in bowl after bowl of buttered popcorn. Arya was lazily lounging on the lazy boy, obviously feeling sleepy from being so full while Nymeria was at the foot of the couch between her and Gendry, taking a nap. Gendry was seated on the couch as he was having a short conversation with Jon while waiting for the movie to start.

 

            They were planning on watching The Exorcist as the first movie for their marathon. Jon handed him a bowl of popcorn which he willfully took and put on his lap. He made a side glance at Arya who already has her weary eyes closed. He grinned despite himself as he watched her drift into her afternoon nap. The dim lighting inside the entertainment room and the low temperature from the AC somehow enhanced her mood for sleep. Bran had finally inserted the disk on the player and the movie was already starting. Everyone fell silent save for Rickon who was still playing with Shaggy. Robb had managed to shut him up by giving him a bowl of popcorn just for himself.

 

            Gendry on the other hand had a better idea of annoying Arya. After eating a handful of popcorn from his bowl, he carefully picked up one piece of popcorn and started throwing it at her. When she didn’t move nor wake up, he threw one popcorn after another. “What?” She growled as she woke up and sat up straight. “Quiet, Arya! The movie is already starting.” Bran scolded her. “It wasn’t my fault Gendry was throwing his popcorn at me while I was dozing off, stupid.” She spat, rolling her eyes. “It’s because you’re dozing off when you’re supposed to watch with us.” Bran pointed out. He was actually right. Arya only huffed an exasperated sigh and sank back down on her seat. “Why’d you wake me up?” She asked him gingerly with a soft voice this time. Gendry leaned closer to her direction. “Just like what Bran said, the movie has already started. Aren’t you watching?” He asked her. Arya reached out to his bowl of popcorn and took a handful and put it all in her mouth without any restraints. Then she turned towards the huge TV screen, squinting her eyes for a clearer look. He noticed how she suddenly made a grimace at the movie on the screen.

 

            “What’s wrong?” He asked her. Arya shook her head. “Nothing. I’m just sleepy.” She retorted but somehow he had a feeling that she was lying. “Tell me.” He demanded as he held out her hand and squeezed it. Arya’s eyes averted away from the television. “I don’t like this film.” She simply stated. Gendry raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Why? You’re never scared of horror movies. What’s wrong with this one?” He pushed. “I just don’t like it.” She said stubbornly. But he was more stubborn than her. “Why?” He asked her again. Arya only shook her head. But Gendry squeezed her hand harder. “Tell me.” He demanded her. After a few heartbeats, Arya finally resigned in defeat. “I get nightmares when I watch this movie.” She whispered in his ear plainly as she tried to act firm and stolid. Then before he could talk back, she suddenly stood up from the lazy boy. “I’m just going out for a bladder break. I’ll be back right away.” She told him then she was off.

 

            While waiting for Arya to come back, Gendry’s thoughts ran on possible reasons why that movie would trigger her nightmares. Never had she heard of Arya Stark having any nightmares before because Arya Stark does not do nightmares. If anything, she was braver than him. But somehow, at that moment he realized how she can still be vulnerable and he felt very much honored, even to the slightest bit, that she let him see her in a state like that, even if she was already trying her hardest not to give away to her fears right in front of him.. It doesn’t really mean that he regarded little of her for having those vulnerabilities. It just touched him to the extent that she had opened up to him truthfully about something that could make her vulnerable.

 

            He wanted to let her know that he was there for her and that he will protect her all the time even if she would always tell him that she doesn’t need someone to take care of her. The next thing he did was completely unbidden and not entirely an autonomous decision. It was as if he was acting on his primal instinct to protect her and keep her safe. He stood up from the couch and then moved to sitting on the lazy boy in place of Arya. When Arya was back from her bladder break and before she could speak to protest as to why he was suddenly in her seat, he immediately grabbed her arm and let her sit on his lap. She landed on his lap with a silent thud with a shocked look on her face. Then as soon as she was plastered on his lap, he circled his huge arms around her small frame and nuzzled on her neck to inhale her scent.

 

            “What are you doing?” Arya whispered as she looked into his eyes. “Nothing. I just think this would make you feel better.” He whispered back, kissing her on the neck. Arya exhaled a content sigh before she buried her face on the crook of his neck and adjusted her position so that she was now being cradled by him in his arms. “Much better actually.” She told him as she faced back to look at him. Then she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Considering Gendry’s massive frame to Arya’s petite form, it was like he was cradling a little child in his arms. It somehow seemed amusing but he didn’t really care and the rest of the people inside the room also didn’t seem to mind. They were all focused on the movie playing to take notice of their affectionate state. “It’s a good thing I’m not wearing any contacts or glasses today. In that way I cannot really see everything clearly.” She whispered again. Gendry let out a small laugh. “Since when have you ever remembered wearing your second pair of eyes?” He japed. Arya laughed silently in return then she finally rested her head back in the crook of his neck. In the next few minutes, she drifted back to sleep.

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

            Arya rose to a sitting position on her bed, heavily heaving and catching her breath with beads of sweat tricking down her face and her back after she had fallen asleep for what she think would be long hours of deep slumber. She had been dreaming of screams and unending wailings of women being tortured, raped and eventually killed. It was horrendous and bloody altogether. They were all being tied up to a certain contraption, all stark naked and scarred and bruised. What’s worst of what she could remember from her nightmare was it was somehow realistic.

 

She just couldn’t put together why she was suddenly having nightmares when the last she remembered of the movie was just on the first part of it, which was still far from the scary parts. She could remember hearing some of the creepy sounds though as she was sleeping in Gendry’s arms but she just felt so safe and secure that she didn’t mind hearing those scary sounds in her head. _Gendry_ … Her thoughts trailed off. She tried to scan her bed and the entire room once more by squinting and adjusting her eyes to the darkness but she couldn’t find Gendry. Upon realizing that she was alone inside her bedroom in their estate, she rose to her feet and started walking towards the door. At her sudden movement, Nymeria woke up from her sleep and gave her a silent whimper.

 

She walked outside her room with Nymeria padding behind her and she started pacing towards the next room, which was the guest room where Gendry would usually stay. With each step that she took on the cold marbled floor with her bare feet, she could feel the hairs of her body standing up. The temperature was very chilly and she could only guess that it was already early dawn. She squinted her eyes harder until she finally saw the next door. She slowly opened the door and when she got inside, she headed immediately to the bed to check if someone was sleeping. Much to her relief, she could make out a sleeping form lying on the bed serenely. After squinting her eyes, she was glad to see him sleeping there. He must have had decided to sleep in another room so that her family would not think that he was taking advantage of her inside her room. She carefully sat on the bed as she watched him sleep peacefully.

 

He was wearing his shirt as always and the blankets were only covering him to his waist. As if by instinct, her fingers carefully traced the sides of his face, to his nose, his lips and the growing stubble on his chin. She then felt him stir under her touch but she didn’t stop from trailing her fingers all over his face. Then finally, he fluttered his eyes open to reveal those attractive cerulean orbs. After his sight had finally adjusted, he managed to speak albeit with a broken voice. “Arya?” He asked. At the sound of his voice, she stopped tracing his face with her fingers and finally scooted beside him in which he was happy enough to move to give her space.

 

She was now lying beside him with his arm around her small waist. She was still wearing her black sundress so when she felt chilly, Gendry immediately drew the blanket until her shoulders to give her the warmth she needed. After she made herself comfortable on the bed, he then trailed kisses from her forehead, down to her cheek then her nose then finally her lips. “I just had a nightmare.” She simply told him, her face blankly staring at him. “No, it was the strangest dream…” She trailed off. “Tell me what you dreamt.” He told her as he held her tighter and closer to him. “I dreamt of women.” She replied in her soft but dead voice. “Women?” Gendry asked. “Tortured women. Dead women.” Arya said darkly. “They were raped and tortured before they were killed. And I saw them with my own eyes. There was blood everywhere I looked. They were all tied up naked. Their bodies were brutally abused, scarred, bruised and bloodied. Their limbs were broken. Their faces no longer looked recognizable from the scars and the bruises.” She continued. She heard Gendry swallowing the lump on his throat as he tried to grasp the accounts of her nightmare.

 

“Who killed them?” Gendry asked, trying to sound calm. Arya tried to rack her brain for any information about the perpetuator of the unspeakable crime but she just couldn’t remember anything apart from the women. “I don’t know. I can’t see anyone else.” She retorted. Then she finally fell quiet as she tried to welcome the darkness looming like her long lost friend once more. “Did it scare you?” He asked her. “I don’t know.” She replied coldly. “It doesn’t matter. It was only a dream.” She added without falter in her voice. She doesn’t want to give in to her growing fear. Somehow deep inside, her instincts were telling her that something was not right but she just dismissed the notion and focused on here and now instead. Nothing could hurt her. It was all just a dream. It’s not like it was going to happen to her anyway.

 

Suddenly, Gendry pulled away slightly so that he could look straight at her. Then he cupped one side of her face with his warm callused hand. “You can go back to sleep with me right now if you want to. Just stay with me right now.” He told her sincerely. Arya nodded her head and closed her eyes again. As she slowly drifted back to sleep, she felt Gendry plant another kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Arya.” She heard him whisper. Then slumber welcomed her back again.

 

_She woke up with sweat trickling down her face but when she tried to move, she couldn’t move any of her hands and arms. She felt restrained. She tried to move them once more but to no avail. Clink. Clink. Clink. Was all she heard when she moved her arms. When she looked closer, she could see that she was already being tied up. Her heart raced all of a sudden at the thought of her tied up in chains. She had no idea why she was suddenly being tied up. Then suddenly, she felt her black sundress being slowly ripped apart. Then in a split second, blood was now oozing out of her body. Fresh and warm blood. It was so crimson that it was blinding her. After the blood came out, bruises started forming on her legs, her waist, her belly, her arms, her thighs… then the center of her thighs. There was so much blood coming out from the center of her thighs that it already started dripping down the bloody floor. She tried to free herself from the chains but all she could hear was the familiar clinking sound. Clink. Clink. Clink._

_She closed her eyes once more and bit her lip, hoping that this was all a dream and that she would just wake up. When she opened back her eyes, she was already free from the chains but she was now running along the vast dark forest. She was running away from something, from someone but she just couldn’t figure who it was. She was now panting and catching her breath. In any moment, she was ready to fall. She felt cold and sore. What was left of her sundress was what’s covering her breast and the upper parts of her thighs. Bruises were all over her body now and blood just wouldn’t stop from dripping on the center of her thighs. Then after what seemed like long hours of running, she finally fell on the cold, hard ground. She fell so hard that it sprained her ankle and it broke the skin on both her palms. She cringed in pain at the searing sensation. It was relentlessly excruciating. The pain all over her body was no longer tolerable and she wanted to give up._

_She heard the dogs barking from afar and she remembered that those dogs were the ones chasing after her. She tried to stand up once more to fight for her life. She cannot die. Not right now. She tried to walk faster but she was already limping. The pain was very deep and she couldn’t help but bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. The dogs were getting closer. Their howls and barks were getting closer. She needed to get away so she ran as fast as she could. The dogs were now catching up on her, gaining on her but she tried to run for dear life. When she reached the end of the line, she was finally able to cross over. Just when she was about to collapse on the ground, very strong hands caught her._

 

_When she turned to look at the person who had just caught her, she finally fluttered her eyes open._

 

Arya had been having the same dream ever since the previous week at their King’s Landing estate. It was mostly the same involving women being tortured and raped and oftentimes it would be her being tied up and beaten bloody, or sometimes she would be running away from something. Oftentimes she would be running away from dogs, sometimes from people. She was not certain. When she started having more likely repeated dreams almost every other night, she stopped telling Gendry or anyone else. She didn’t want to burden them with something other than a mere nightmare. It was just a nightmare, just a stupid dream and nothing else. But deep inside it has been haunting her to the extent that she would get little or no sleep at all thinking about it.

 

That morning, before going to work, she headed straight to the gym to do her usual workout. She was rather unusually early at the gym so she finished her workout way ahead. Gendry on the other hand was still asleep in his apartment so she just didn’t bother to wake him up. Anyway, once he wakes up, he would immediately head straight to the gym to meet up with her. They have made it a customary routine already to head to the gym before work and go to the office together.

 

After doing her workout, instead of doing cardio in the treadmill or heading straight to the showers, she donned on her black two-piece bikini and headed straight for the pool outside the gym. She was going for a swim to relax herself from the growing tension deep inside her, especially about her most recent bouts of fresh nightmares. It took her about twenty minutes to have a swim in the pool and when she was done, she made herself relax on one of the lounge chairs on the poolside. The morning sun was already up so she put on her sunblock and did a little sunbathing while still wearing her bikini. She was reminiscing the feeling of Braavos all over again because somehow, she had missed that place.

 

She was closing her eyes while she was lying on her back on the lounge chair, allowing the cool morning breeze to seep through her skin and allowing her skin to dry off. She allowed her thoughts to drift off to the beaches in Braavos and how the sea breeze would always calm her raging senses. She lingered on the thoughts of the sun’s rays trickling her sun-kissed skin as well as the whitest sands as she lay on the beach under the heat of the summer sun. A content smile soon started to form on her face at the wonderful thought of her second home. How she longed to be back to her silent sanctuary and just live there in peace.

 

Suddenly, in the midst of her thoughts, she felt someone walking closer in her periphery. Since she has really quick senses and reflexes, she slowly opened her eyes and turned to the person going her direction. “Ms. Stark. Good to see you here.” Architect Griffins greeted her warmly, flashing his most gorgeous smile. He was wearing board shorts and it looks like he was also ready for a swim in the pool. “Hey, Architect Griffins.” She greeted back as she continued to lay on the lounge chair. Architect Griffins sat on the lounge chair next to hers. “Just call me Vincent, please, Ms. Stark. Or you can call me Griffins like how Gendry would call me.” He told her. Arya gave him her lop-sided grin, “Griffins it is. And you can just call me Arya as well.” She said, Griffins let out a small chuckle as he looked at her. “Alright then, Arya.” He told her. “Where’s Gendry, by the way?” He asked. Arya averted her gaze to the pool. “He woke up late so I didn’t wait for him and I just went here on my own instead. I think the stupid bull is now on his way to the gym.” She retorted casually. She somehow felt comfortable with Griffins for no apparent reason at all.

 

Griffins smiled at her once more. “I think he was caught up with work last night that’s why he woke up late today. We were having a conference dinner with his father last night for some minor finalizations for the project and his father had given him some more work to do.” Griffins told her. “Yeah, that’s what he also texted last night but I was already asleep when he sent me the text.” She added. “Your boyfriend is very hardworking actually. He’s very serious with any work his father gives him. And dedicated too.” Griffins told her. Arya smiled at what he said. “I’ve noticed too. But sometimes he can get very strict, including with me.” She said fondly. “That’s normal if you have a lot of responsibilities. Most especially for him.” Griffins spoke. Then they fell silent for a few lingering seconds.

 

Then he initiated another topic to her. “So I heard that you graduated from Braavos… How cool is that?” He suddenly told her. “It was the best decision I made in my life so far. I never did regret going to college there. Everything is just so awesome. I love the beaches there too.” She remarked. “I’ve been to Braavos a few number of times and I could say that they do have one of the best white sand beaches.” He agreed. “I’ve had some clients there that’s why I’ve been out of the country from time to time to work on my other projects.” He added. Arya gave him a look of utter amazement. “Wow. You must really be that good because you already have international clients.” She told him, grinning. “You are too kind.” He told her. “It all boils down to experience actually. I’m pretty sure you’ll have lots of it in time.” He winked at her. Arya snorted and just laughed mockingly. “Yeah right. I’m as lazy as fuck, even Gendry knows that.” She told him, shaking her head despite herself.

 

“You two must have really gone a long way huh…” Griffins suddenly told her still with an unfaltering smile on his face. “Yes, we’ve been best friends since I was fifteen and he was still twenty and the rest is history.” She replied, smiling at the thought of her and Gendry throughout the years. “But you seem to complement each other well.” He remarked. Arya laughed at his remark. “Yeah, I see what you mean by that. He’s so tall where I’m so short. He’s too big and muscular where I’m too skinny. And the long list goes.” She japed, this time already laughing heartily. Griffins laughed along with her. “You’re funny, Arya Stark.” He told her in between his laughter.

 

As they were both laughing their hearts out, Gendry suddenly emerged from the gym and walked towards their direction, wearing his gym clothes consisting of his white shirt and dark blue sweatpants. “You both seem to be having much fun.” He greeted them as he walked past Griffins and took a seat on Arya’s lounge chair. She rose to a sitting position to greet him back. “About time you showed up, stupid. You missed half the fun.” She told him. Instead of giving her a response, Gendry looked at her hungrily and gave her a hard and lingering kiss on the mouth with his one massive hand cupping the back of her neck and head right in front of Griffins. Arya was taken aback at his sudden action. He seemed quite possessive but she liked it regardless. When they broke from the kiss, he greeted Griffins with a smile.

 

“Hey, Griffins. You’re early today, man.” He told him. “Yeah, man. Woke up unusually early so I just headed straight to the gym to work out.” Griffins replied. “Good for you, man. My girlfriend even beat me into coming here early because I got so swamped with work last night.” Gendry told him, hiding a laugh. “You were being the perfect son to your father last night, that’s why.” Griffins pointed out. “I know, man. But I just felt that I needed to really help my father with his work, you know. The old man’s not getting any younger. I don’t want him to get all stressed out.” Gendry explained, smiling warmly at the thought of his father. Arya noticed how Gendry cared a lot about his father more than he will ever know.

 

After a couple of minutes chatting by the poolside, Gendry turned to Arya and looked at her endearingly. “I’m going to work out now inside, alright? Just swim with Griffins or have a chat with him while waiting for me. Maybe I’ll join you in the pool later.” He told her as he motioned to stand up. “Later.” Arya said, waving her hand. Gendry inclined closer to her and gave her another kiss this time on her forehead.

 

Inside the car, on the way to work, Gendry and Arya were just silently listening to Coldplay’s album. Since it was the rush hour, they were stuck in another traffic along the King’s Landing highway. Suddenly, Gendry broke the silence by giving her some breaking news. “I’m going out of the country, by the way.” He informed her calmly, his hands still on the wheel while waiting for the traffic to move. Arya turned to him with a shocked face. “Why? When? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked him worriedly. “I’m going to a conference in my father’s stead and I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell you about this personally instead of texting you. Besides, I won’t be gone for long. I’ll be back by Saturday afternoon.” Gendry assured her, giving her hand a soft squeeze. Arya felt a wave of relief rush throughout her body. Then she looked at him calmly. “So you’ll be back in time for this Saturday’s dinner with my family and your family then?” She asked for confirmation. Gendry nodded and smiled at her. “Yup. Will definitely be back by then. Dinner with both our families should be fun. It’s been a while since our families have done that.” He replied, smiling.

 

Arya tried to stifle a laugh. “Yeah. I could remember when I was still a kid and we used to have dinner with your father and his family every time we visit King’s Landing. You were still non-existent at that time. My mother had to force me and Sansa to do ballet in front of your father and everyone. I think it was a birthday dinner for him. I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to jump off a cliff right after. It was a good thing Myrcella kept me company right after that stupid dance.” She told him, shaking her head. Gendry let out a short laugh. “Myrcella might have told me about the part where you danced ballet in front of my father. I wish I was there to see you. I bet you’re good, you just won’t admit it to yourself.” He told her as he looked at her intently. Arya crossed her arms before her and snorted. “Please. I don’t want you to see me embarrass myself in front of everyone. Besides, I hate dancing.” She rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance. “Myrcella says otherwise. She told me you’re good.” “Your sister is too kind.” Arya told him. “And I’ve always wondered how you would look like in a cute ballerina dress.” He smirked, looking at her suggestively. Arya blushed at his lingering stare. “I look stupid.” Was her only response. 

 

“How is Myrcella, by the way? I haven’t heard from her lately.” Arya asked curiously. “She’s quite hooked up with teaching ballet to the kids.” Gendry replied. Arya had a look of astonishment. “Wow! Your step sister really likes ballet… and kids… Good for her.” She remarked. Gendry nodded. “Ah huh. She likes kids the most.” He pointed out, grinning. “Is she seeing someone right now?” Arya had to ask.  Gendry’s mood suddenly darkened. “No. Thank god.” He retorted then he huffed a deep sigh. Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She spat. “I just don’t want some bloke going out with my sister yet. She’s still too young to date.” He replied, suddenly turning all brotherly and protective. “Even if we’re not really blood related, I do care for her a lot and I treat her like my real family. “He added. Arya shook her head in disbelief, looking at him endearingly. “You know that Myrcella’s just my age, right? How can she be too young to date?” She tried to ask him, stifling a laugh. “So does that mean that I’m also too young to date you and be your girlfriend?” She continued with her logic. Gendry glared at her while she kept on teasing him. Then he huffed a sigh. “It’s not like that. You know how sweet and kind and gentle my sister is. She’s even too innocent. I just don’t want other guys to take advantage of her.” He explained. “She may look meek and gentle but Myrcella is smart, Gendry.” She told him with an assuring tone. “You’re being like Robb and Jon right now, you know.” She added, shaking her head once more.

 

“I just can’t help it. She’s the only sister I have, Arya. I just want what’s best for her. For sure you’d understand because you have brothers like Robb and Jon.” He said, somehow hiding a blush. “Besides, I want to be the older brother who would protect her and take care of her. Because we all know that Joffrey was never a good brother to her.” He continued. Arya nodded her head. “Yeah, you have a point there, Gendry. Joffrey is really a douche. But just don’t stress yourself too much, okay? Sometimes I think you worry too much about your father and your sister. They’ll be fine. Myrcella can already take care of herself.” Arya told him, this time holding this hand.

 

Gendry heaved a relieved sigh and tugged at her chin, bringing her lips to his for a smack. “Thanks for the words of wisdom, Ms. Smarty-pants.” He japed. Arya gave him playful punches on his sturdy arm. “Shut up, stupid.” She snarled. They fell silent once more as they allowed another Coldplay song to resonate inside the car. Arya always loved having conversations like this with Gendry.

 

Finally, the heavy traffic was moving again. While Gendry was driving, he suddenly spoke to her. “So are you going to miss me when I’m gone?” He asked, looking at her momentarily then his eyes averted back on the road. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’d only be gone for a few days, Gendry. It’s not like you’re leaving me for good.” She told him sharply after a loud snort. She could be the most heartless bitch she’s ever known but deep inside, she knew that she will definitely be missing him, but a little mystery in her personality won’t hurt. Gendry pouted at her retort mockingly. “You’re so hurtful, Arya.” He told her in mock hurt. “You’re such a baby, Gendry.” She remarked, rolling her eyes. “But I’m your baby, right babe?” He told her before giving her a wink. “Ew! Babe? Oh please!” She grimaced at the endearment. Gendry laughed at her heartily. “Is that how you call all your girlfriends before? Babe? You fucking serious?!” She exclaimed emphatically. “My ex-girlfriend before Jeyne, Bella, was the one who used to call me ‘babe’ when we were still together. I only call her Bella though.” He told her a matter-of-factly as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Right.” Arya replied sarcastically.

 

“Aw, come on, babe…” He continued to jape. Arya rolled her eyes at him. “I am so not driving you to the airport tomorrow if you’re going to call me that, you stupid! You can gladly walk going to the airport yourself!” She spat, trying her best not to break out grinning like some high school girl. “So, you’re driving me to the airport tomorrow? How sweet!” He teased her. “Duh.” She said plainly. “Thanks, babe.” He said, grabbing her left hand and kissing the back of her palm. She felt shivers all over her body the moment his lips and his stubble touch her skin.

 

 

 

The following day, Arya skipped the gym and woke up early so that she could send Gendry off to the airport on time. He had allowed her drive his Evo for the rest of the work week so that she won’t have to do the public transportation or borrow Jon’s Subaru for that matter. They were already at the International Departure Area waiting for Gendry’s plane to board. She was already clad in her usual office attire consisting of her white button-down shirt with the sleeves folded to her elbows, black pencil skirt, black pumps and black stockings. To top it all off, since she was driving his car and she needed to be very careful not to crash it, she made sure to wear her black nerdy glasses. Aside from that, her wavy hair was let down instead of tying it to a messy bun.

 

“You’re purposely doing this so that I would just turn back and change my mind instead, right?” Gendry suddenly whispered in her ear while they were both seated in the waiting area. Arya turned to him, feigning a confused look on her face. She was intentionally teasing him with wearing the outfit he so wanted just because she loved to tease him that day. “I’m doing what with what?” She asked him, pretending to be batting her large doe eyes innocently while trying to hold back a sinister smirk. Gendry looked at her hungrily from head to foot then back to her eyes. “This. You.” He replied in a low voice. “You’re just so fucking hot right now, I cannot help but get turned on. What you’re wearing is exactly like what I told you I’ve pictured out in my fantasies every time I jerk off. You’re clearly doing this on purpose.” He added darkly as he was lustfully looking at her. He inclined himself closer to her so that he could inhale in her scent like he was some hungry predator. Arya blushed profusely at his statement and most especially because she could feel him breathing on her neck but she managed to make her expression unfaltering.

 

Arya bit her lip seductively at his statement while she pulled away to turn to him, keeping her gaze cold and distant. “Maybe. Maybe not. Don’t flatter yourself.” She said calmly, grinning sinisterly. “You naughty girl.” He told her. Arya gave him a victorious grin. “I can’t fucking wait to be back this Saturday and maybe, just maybe I can ravage you with my teeth and tongue and mouth. I can’t wait to see you again.” He added darkly. Arya took deep breaths as she tried to grasp all the lecherous things he was telling her. It shot a certain need in the middle of her thighs, making her panties wet. “I can’t wait to suck the life out of you.” She suddenly told him, equaling his very dark and seductive tone as she looked at him dangerously, still holding her smirk. Gendry smiled at her retort and shook his head. He grabbed her chin so that she wouldn’t break off from his gaze. “I’d like that.” He whispered.

 

“Anyway, on a more serious note, I’m really going to miss you even if it’s just for a few days, Arya.” He told her. Arya smiled back at him, this time her expression was finally giving away to the thought of missing him too. “Me either. But hey, you can still always email me, or text me or call me. It’s not like this is the fucking Middle Ages, you know. We’ve got technology.” She pointed out as she adjusted her eyeglasses. “I’ll call you as much as I can.” He told her before planting a kiss on her temple.

 

When it was time for Gendry’s plane to board, he gave her a very tight hug and a very long kiss on the lips before finally letting go. “Take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?” Gendry told her as he cupped one side of her face. At the last minute, Arya had managed to roll her eyes exasperatingly. “What kind of a stupid statement is that, stupid?” She told him, grinning ridiculously. “Yeah, I know. You can always manage anyway. With or without me. Happy now?” He said to her albeit sarcastically. “Ecstatic!” She replied with more sarcasm. “Try not to hook up with some other guy while I’m gone.” He winked at her. “Only if you won’t hook up some other foreign, pretty, and exotic girl. I know there are a lot out there where you’re going.” She equaled his tone. “Don’t be stupid. You know you’re the only one, stupid.” He told her, mimicking her own words and mannerism. Arya laughed hard at his statement. He then drew closer to her ear and whispered something. “Please check my compartment when you get back to my car. I think I forgot _something_ there.” He said in a very sexy Gendry voice, winking at her and smiling devilishly.

 

Gendry gave her another quick peck on her lips before finally leaving to board the plane. Arya stayed inside the waiting area of the airport until the plane finally took off. When she was sure that the plane has finally taken off, she gingerly walked back towards where she had parked Gendry’s car, making sure to remember what he said about that _something_ he forgot in the compartment of his car. Her heart skipped at the thought of what he could have possibly left for her.

 

After turning on the car’s engine and while waiting for the AC to make the entire car’s temperature adjust to her preference, she immediately opened the compartment of the driver’s seat only to be surprised by her favorite large-sized Butterfinger chocolate with a note on it. A very wide smile formed on her lips the moment she got his surprise. _You can suck on this while I’m away, Babe. –G_. Came the message on his note. Fuck Gendry Sebastian Baratheon and his sweet little nothings. It was purely unpredictable and very much unexpected from him. She had never thought that he could pull off a surprise like this. It may seem like a little thing to most people, but for her it already meant everything –because it was her fucking favorite chocolate. And it was _huge_ and it was Butterfinger.

 

She immediately took out her phone from her black bag and composed an email message for him. She was smiling like a lunatic while typing her message.

 

Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>

To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon

Subject: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day.

 

Hey,

 

Just got your kinky surprise. Peachy! Too bad, I seem to have gotten used to sucking something bigger, longer and wider than this. Something more like what you have.

 

But thanks anyway, _babe_.

 

Yours for always,

 

Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr

 

PS:

 

Can’t wait to suck you. Err, I mean, see you.

 

Sent from Windows Phone

 

            Back at the office, it was another usual day for her to finish those designs for the project but minus her Gendry inside his own office. During lunch time, she had decided on just eating her lunch at the pantry of the building by herself. While she was alone inside the elevator listening to the songs of Portishead, she was joined inside the elevator by a guy who got inside from the twenty-eighth floor wearing a white button-down shirt folded at the sleeves just like hers with his brown bag slinging across his chest. He was wearing a dark blue tie and gray trousers. Like her, he was also wearing some black nerdy glasses while his dark hair was kept in a neat brush up. She got surprised when upon closer inspection the guy was carrying along with him two books, the one being Nietzsche’s Ecce Homo book. She couldn’t really make out what the other book was but she surmised that it was somewhat related to the philosophical book he was carrying. He already passed as good-looking to Arya especially with his stubble, and most especially his intellectual books, but he was still not as attractive as her Gendry. The guy was way taller than her but not really as tall as her boyfriend. He somewhat has a burly stature but to her he really looked like some good-looking nerd.

 

            Arya was leaning on the elevator wall with her arms folded before her chest as the guy went inside. She gave him a short stare after the elevator door closed and then continued to stare straight into oblivion while waiting to reach the twelfth floor where the pantry was located. The Portishead song was still loudly playing in her iPod and she didn’t even bother if the guy could hear the music playing loudly from her earphones. She continued to remain oblivious to the guy’s furtive stares. She had been noticing his lingering stare on her peripheral vision and perhaps he might be wondering why she was listening loudly to Portishead in her iPod. To hell she cares. Right now she was feeling the emptiness of not having Gendry around. She was starting to miss him.

 

            She got surprised when the guy she was with in the elevator also got out to the same floor as hers. _Well of course it’s fucking lunch time and this is where all the people are headed._ Her voices hissed at her as if she was some stupid fuck. Then somehow in the midst of her thoughts, all those accounts from her nightmare suddenly flashed back. And then her heart began to race in fear again. She just tried to swallow those thoughts away as she paced through the pantry towards the food. She could still feel the guy following her from behind.

 

            She ordered some Greek yogurt, her favorite watermelons, a turkey sandwich and bottled water for lunch then she headed straight to the only empty table in the pantry near the glass windows. Perhaps the people in the office didn’t feel utter joy watching the view outside the window while they are eating because that corner was practically deserted. She rolled her eyes at those sarcastic thoughts. After she had finally placed her tray of food on the table, she stopped the music from her iPod and removed her earphones. Arya took out her phone from her bag to check for any texts or emails from Gendry but there was none. A deep and longing sigh just escaped from her lips before grabbing the turkey sandwich and taking her first bite.

 

            After a couple of minutes of enjoying her food, she suddenly heard footsteps coming her way and was surprised to see the guy from the elevator walking straight to her direction. “Mind if I join you? All the other tables are already taken and full.” He asked her good-naturedly. She noted how nice his voice was. The books he was carrying was already in between one of his strong arms as he was carrying his own tray of salad and sandwich and a can of Pepsi.

 

            Arya just gave him a curt smile and nodded her head. “Yeah, sure. I’m by myself anyway.” She told him calmly. She only remained quiet as the guy plastered himself comfortably right across her. She was thankful enough that she was a few distance away from him. She was rather the suspicious kind so she was very much careful of people talking to her out of nowhere, most especially strangers.

 

            As the guy was opening the transparent plastic container for his salad, she squinted her eyes further to check on the other book he was carrying which was now strategically placed right across her. The guy must have noticed her reading the title of the book so he gingerly grabbed the book and handed it to her. “It’s Jean Paul Sartre’s Nausea.” The guy suddenly told her. Arya was startled when he suddenly spoke. She stared widely at him, her face turning pallid for being caught looking at his books. The guy flashed out his wide smile for the first time. “I’ve noticed you trying to read the title even from the elevator.” He told her in his very nice voice. Arya bit her lip and looked down on her tray then she looked back at him. She noticed that his eyes were very pale but oddly still beautiful. “Yeah. I can’t help it. They are interesting books, by the way.” She told him plainly.

 

            The guy somehow got shocked at what she just said. “Really? So you’re into Nietzsche and Sartre as well?” He asked her, still smiling. “Something like that. I’ve never read Sartre though but I want to try reading his works one of these days when I’m no longer busy… And Nietzsche is quite interesting to me. Read some of his books back in high school.” She retorted nonchalantly, refusing to give away to the guy’s friendly state despite their conversation. “That’s cool. I only know a few people who dig into these kinds of books.” He said before he started to eat his salad. Arya took a bite of her turkey sandwich and finally opened her Greek yogurt. “They’re sometimes hard to comprehend, that’s why. Even I had a hard time deciphering Thus Spoke Zarathustra.” She told him. The guy looked at her intently and smiled once more. “Interesting.” He uttered almost incoherently. Arya did not respond anymore and concentrated instead to finishing her turkey sandwich. There was a moment of long silence as they continued eating their lunch.

 

            “So from what department are you by the way?” He suddenly asked her. Arya looked at him when she replied. “Technically, I don’t work here… so…” She trailed off. “They just basically hired me to do something.” She retorted. “How about you?” She asked back. “I’m from the advertising department. I usually make the graphic and visual designs for Mr. Baratheon.” He replied amiably. “Well, for his hotels and stuff.” He added. Arya nodded in understanding. “Oh, I see. That’s cool too.” She remarked. “So what exactly do you do?” The guy asked her once more. It took quite some time for Arya to respond.

 

            “Well, they hired me to work with them to be the interior designer for their new hotel project.” She finally told him, smiling sheepishly. The guy’s face fell in awe. “Wow! That’s great! A fellow artist.” He exclaimed, flashing his wide smile. “You must really be good then.” He added. Arya shrugged at his remark. “I’m not so sure…” She replied with uncertainty. He gave out a short chuckle. “You’re too humble.” He told her, shaking his head.

 

Then out of a common gesture, he extended his hand to her. In some way, he looked very friendly. “I’m Thomas, by the way. Thomas Stratford. Or you can call me Tom.” He told her good-naturedly. Arya gingerly took his hand for a shake. “Arya Stark.” She retorted as she immediately pulled her hand away. He had another look of pure shock on his face. “No shit! _The_ Arya Stark?!” He exclaimed. Arya knitted her brows in confusion. “Uh, yes? Why?” She had to ask him. “Arya Stark as in the girlfriend of the other Mr. Baratheon?” Arya nodded her head. “Uhm, yeah. And how did you know?” That was weird. “Everyone in this entire building knows that the younger Mr. Baratheon is going out with Arya Stark.” He winked at her. Right. Fucking office gossip. She rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh. “Gods. Really? What the fuck…” She cursed as her laughter grew louder. Tom laughed along with her.

 

            After their laughter had died down, the guy let out a sigh. “Wow. This is unbelievable.” He suddenly told her. Arya arched her brow in confusion. “What is?” “That I first met you of all places inside the elevator and now I’m eating with you in this pantry and talking about philosophical books. I’d never thought that the Arya Stark would be this cool.” He told her with an impish grin much like Theon’s.  “Gods. Oh please. You can tell that to my sister, Sansa.” She told him, stifling another laugh as she was really very awkward when it came to compliments. It just wasn’t her thing.

 

Then in the middle of their conversation, Arya’s phone suddenly rang loudly. She immediately picked up her phone to check on who was calling. Her heart leapt upon seeing Gendry’s name. Arya immediately excused herself and answered the phone right away. “About time you called, stupid.” She greeted him. “Hello to you too, babe. Do you miss me already?” He japed. Arya snarled and rolled her eyes. “Fuck you! Stop calling me that. It’s gross.” She exclaimed rather loudly. She noticed Tom looking at her amusingly as he was controlling himself from laughing. “Just arrived by the way.” Gendry told her. “And I just read your email about the sucking Butterfinger. I’m glad you liked my little surprise.” He added. Arya smiled endearingly. “Yeah, I love it. Thanks, by the way. That was rather unconventionally… unexpected.” She retorted. “Well, you don’t know the workings of my twisted mind.” He told her darkly in his low gruff sexy voice. “Stupid.” She said. “Well, I can’t wait for you to suck on my Butterfinger. I somehow have grown to like it, you know.” He japed suggestively. “Haha. Funny.” She replied sarcastically in her nonchalant tone.

 

“Are you eating your lunch now?” Gendry asked her, switching the topic. “Yeah, I’m eating as we speak. You interrupted my glorious meal of turkey sandwich and yogurt. And of course, my favorite watermelons.” She replied. “Good. Eat well then.” Arya didn’t respond but she just continued to smile like an obviously crazy person.

 

“I’ll call you when I get to the hotel. Take care now and keep in touch, yeah?” He said. “Alright. You too, fucker.” “I love you, Arya Stark.” She heard him say on the other line. It made her blush so bad that she was sure that Tom would surely notice. “You too, Gendry.” She replied then she ended the call.

 

            “You’re kinda amazing. You know, talking to your boyfriend and cursing expletives at him at the same time.” Tom remarked amusingly. “Yeah, I’ve been doing that to him in the last eight years. He’s used to it by now. And he knows that I’m not really a proper lady, so it’s fine with him.” She told him, waving her hand in dismissal. “You’ve been together that long already?” He asked. Arya shook her head. “Not really. He’s been my best friend for the last eight years so we basically already know each other well.” She answered truthfully. “Nice one. That’s really a good foundation for relationships, you know.” He told her a matter-of-factly.

 

            After finishing their lunch, Tom put his utensils back on his tray and motioned to stand up. “Well, it has been nice meeting you, Arya Stark. Please tell Gendry I said hi.” He told her, grinning. “Sure, Tom. Nice to meet you too.” She shot back, smiling her widest smile. Before Tom could finally walk away, he then turned back to her and handed her his Sartre book. “Here. Thought you could finally do some Sartre readings. I actually just finished reading this book so you can just borrow it. I only brought this book today so that I can put it back in my office. I’m just on the twenty eighth floor anyway. Or you could give it directly to Gendry. He knows where to find me.” He winked. Arya’s eyes widened. “So you know Gendry? As friends, I mean?” She asked him. Tom nodded his head. “Yeah, we’ve met in college but we became friends when he started working here.” He replied. “Great! I’ll see you around then.” Arya told him before finally waving her hand.

           

 

 

That Saturday morning, Arya woke up on her bed feeling a little bit better from the haunting thoughts of her constant nightmares in the past few days. The rays of the morning sun were shining down her face and in some way she knew that the sun has given off a certain kind of radiating glow to her whole being to make her wake up to a good mood that day. Gone were her terrifying nightmares of tortured women. Gone were the dogs and bad people chasing after her. At that point in time, she finally woke up from a long, dreamless and sound sleep without the dread of those haunting nightmares.

 

            Moreover, Arya was grateful enough to the kind of mind-setting she has put on herself every time she wakes up to each episode of those nightmares. Although fear may have been inevitable inside her in some way, she never did allow it to devour her and get the best of her. She held on to the reality and the notion that dreams are just dreams regardless if they are good or bad and every time you open your eyes in the morning all they are are just dreams. They are nothing more than just a fragment of your deepest unconscious thoughts. 

 

            She lay on bed fully awake now as she wrestled with her sheets. Then finally her thoughts slowly drifted to Gendry. _Her Gendry_. Her lips broke into the widest smile at the thought of him finally coming back after days of staying abroad. It literally almost felt like years to her. She had to admit that she badly missed him and his touch and his kisses so much. She even missed his company. Suddenly, she felt a shot of longing and want in the pit of her stomach down to the center her thighs as thoughts of him came flooding in her mind. She wanted him so bad that it made her sopping wet at the thought of his eyes and lips all hungrily longing for her.

 

            Last night, after they talked over the phone, she had tried to touch herself just so that she could find a means to release all the tension that has been building up inside her. She badly wanted to make herself come. But tried as she might, she just couldn’t bring herself to her own climax so she just stopped in frustration. She knew better that Gendry’s skillful tongue and fingers were way better than her own. So now, she had badly felt the need to have him touch her or lick her or maybe even finally fuck her into oblivion until she found the release she so much needed. Besides, it’s about fucking time anyway.

 

            She closed her eyes once more as she continued to smile at the thought of her Gendry. And in that moment of pure perfect unadulterated bliss, she could feel it for herself and she knew that it was absolutely time.

 

 

 

            The Stark and Baratheon family dinner was to be held at the huge Baratheon estate. Arya dressed herself up in a white flowy chiton-like modern dress that hung an inch above her knees. The soft dress showed her bare shoulders and the front hem emphasized the shape of her cleavage. She wore her black strapped flat sandals and her hair was kept in a messy bun but this time she wore a sparkling, glittery elastic headband on her hair with an intricate vintage design. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised to see herself very classy and sophisticated yet very _innocent_ and _virginal_. She gave her reflection a content smile and she was finally off to the Baratheon estate. She was driving Gendry’s car so she had to temporarily wear her glasses while driving.

 

            As soon as she arrived at the place, she noticed that the rest of her family was already there as evidenced by the presence of all their cars. So before she could get out of Gendry’s car, she removed her glasses and shoved it inside her purse. Upon seeing her family at the entrance of the huge manor, Robb, Jon and Theon’s jaw dropped the moment they saw her while Sansa and her mother were very shocked to see her so ladylike and very feminine with her dress that they had each brought her to a tight embrace. “You look dashing, Arya.” Sansa remarked after she pulled away. Arya shrugged her shoulders as she smiled widely at her sister. “Of course. I only learn from the best.” She told her to compliment Sansa for true. Had it not been for her influence with Sansa’s good taste in fashion, she would have been a disaster right now.

 

            All the members of the Baratheon and the Stark family were already gathered inside the sitting room, talking and catching up but Arya noticed that Gendry was still not around. She tried to scan the place by squinting her eyes further but she could not see any signs of him yet. So instead of just staying on one corner silently, she just took her time to talk with Myrcella while waiting for him to arrive.

 

            Since it has been quite a while since they have seen each other, Arya made sure to spend the remaining minutes with Gendry’s little sister to catch up with her life and how she was doing while waiting for dinner to start. She also made this as a diversion from her growling stomach as she was already very hungry at that moment. Arya was very much surprised to see Myrcella very happy with her volunteer job as a ballet instructor to the kids that sometimes she would begin to wonder how someone who was as beautiful, smart and talented as her could already have everything. As far as she knew, Myrcella was already the complete package. She was just perfect.

 

            Just when it was time for their dinner to start, Gendry has finally emerged in the sitting room. He was chatting with his father momentarily before his eyes finally landed on hers. He gave her a furtive smile as he continued to listen to his father talking while his eyes were focused on her. Despite her blurry vision, it was as if the macro mode in the lenses of her eyes has been activated and set into auto-focus mode so that she could gaze back into those attractive blue orbs. She hid a smile then she bit her lip. Gods he looked so gorgeous in his suit and she loved the way he looked in his messy ruffled hair. Her fingers itched to rake the soft hair in his scalp and the center of her thighs gushed with a new wave of wetness, sopping her panties even more.

 

            As soon as Gendry was finally done listening and talking to his father, he immediately walked towards her. She did the same and they met halfway inside the huge estate sitting room. Before Gendry could bring her into a tight hug, she carefully placed her hands on his shoulders as she tried to stand on tip-toes. Then she placed her lips on her ears as she whispered these dangerous words carefully, “ _Wake up, I’ve been waiting for you to open your eyes so I can tell you that I think I’m ready. I’m ready to free fall into the unknown_.”

 

She spoke in between a somewhat hurried and whispered fashion, her tone full of excitement, want and need. Then after she said those words with pure conviction, she planted a soft and chaste kiss on his lips and immediately walked away from him, leaving him to ponder over those powerful words. She was successful in leaving him wondering, wanting and hanging.


	24. Love, Love is a Verb. Love is a Doing Word, Fearless on my Breath

__

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

            _Gendry turned off the airplane mode of his iPhone the moment the plane has finally landed. He immediately turned back on his cellular data and was surprised to see Arya’s email sitting in his inbox. She must have sent it the moment she discovered what he put inside his car’s compartment. A wide smile immediately plastered on his face the when he started reading her email._

_Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>_

_To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon_

_Subject: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day._

_Hey,_

_Just got your kinky surprise. Peachy! Too bad, I seem to have gotten used to sucking something bigger, longer and wider than this. Something more like what you have._

_But thanks anyway, babe._

_Yours for always,_

_Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr_

_PS:_

_Can’t wait to suck you. Err, I mean, see you._

_Sent from Windows Phone_

_His heart warmed right after he had read her email. He was very happy at the thought of Arya finally opening herself back to him little by little as evidenced by her response. He had actually noticed her sudden hesitation of her affection towards him right after she came back from Braavos. He basically knew how heavily guarded she was._

_The moment he finished reading her email, he immediately composed his response and sent it right away._

_Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>_

_To: Arya Lyanna Stark_

_Subject: RE: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day._

_Babe,_

_I’m glad that you liked my surprise._

_Now when I come to think of it, somehow I’m envious of that Butterfinger because then you’ll have all the fun to suck on it while I stay here sulking it at the hotel waiting for the day to finally come back home. I wish I was that Butterfinger. ;)_

_I should have told my father to let you come along with me here. We could have done a lot of things together. The place is not that bad._

_Anyway, keep yourself safe at all times, okay?_

_I’m missing you already._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Yours truly,_

_Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon_

_Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises_

_Sent from my iPhone_

_He was expecting her to read his response a little later in the day because she might already have been absorbed with her drafts inside her office. And he was indeed right. During her lunch break, Gendry made sure to call her so that he could talk to her and check on her._

_It was so good to hear her voice and he didn’t mind looking like some love-struck stupid teenager but Arya always made his heart skip a beat. It was like an introduction to dating and courtship all over again. Right after their short conversation, he finally received a response from her._

_Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>_

_To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon_

_Subject: RE: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day._

_Babe,_

_Sorry, I just read your email after you called._

_And it’s okay if I’m not with you there right now. You might not be able to focus and attend the conference because you’ll get so hooked up with me, you’d even forget your reason for being there in the first place. Besides, I don’t want your father to kill me for dragging you down. ;)_

_Met your friend, Thomas Stratford, during lunch today by the way. He was kind enough to lend me his Sartre book. And yeah, he told me to say hi to you._

_I miss you too, babe. :D_

_No, not really. I miss you too, Gendry._

_Because babe is too overrated. But maybe I could call you that if you start being a prick._

_Yours for always,_

_Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr_

_Sent from Windows Phone_

_It was no surprise to Gendry that Arya had finally met Tom. He knew he should have introduced her to his friend but he was really busy these past few weeks that he didn’t have the time anymore to hang out at Tom’s office. And he knew that Tom was pretty much swamped up with much work as he was. ._

_Gendry Sebastian Baratheon <gendry.baratheon@baratheonenterprises.com>_

_To: Arya Lyanna Stark_

_Subject: RE: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day._

_Babe,_

_You little shit._

_You’re always too obnoxious with me. But that won’t still stop me from being head over heels crazy for you._

_And it’s a good thing that you met Tom. He’s a cool guy, you know. Sometimes he reminds me of you in so many ways, especially with the books you read. He’s really very intellectual. I think he even listens to the same kind of music as you do._

_And oh yeah, did I mention that he’s actually the head graphic artist in the company? My father really likes his designs so he got promoted easily._

_You should come with me when we drop by his office. You’ll love his mini library there. It’s got all the books that I think you would definitely love._

_Can’t wait to see you again, babe. ;)_

_Yours truly,_

_Engr. Gendry Sebastian Baratheon_

_Executive Assistant, Baratheon Enterprises_

_Sent from my iPhone_

_Arya Lyanna Stark <aryastark@aryastarkdesigns.com>_

_To: Gendry Sebastian Baratheon_

_Subject: RE: Of sucking Butterfingers. Just made my day._

_Oh yes, I am always your little shit, babe! :D_

_OMG, Really? Tom’s the coolest! I bet we’ll get along well. And I definitely have to come with you and check out his mini library. Can’t wait!_

_Anyway, got to go, babe.. Still got tons to finish right now. I’m swamped. I’ll text you later as soon as I get home._

_Byers!_

_Sincerely,_

_Arya Lyanna Stark, IDr_

_Sent from Windows Phone_

              

 

               Gendry could not quite believe the first words that came out from Arya Stark’s mouth the moment he saw her that night at before dinner. It was clear as day that she has finally decided to give herself to him –physically, that is. It made him the happiest person that evening but at the same time it made him very nervous. It was all a mixture of exhilaration and pure anxiety because of a handful of what-ifs running through his mind. What if she gets traumatized after finally doing it with her? Or what if her first time will entirely be a very painful experience? What if she won’t like him doing her because he was not good enough? What if she changes her mind on the last second and suddenly gets cold feet?

 

               No wonder the text she had sent him seemed kind of a bit weird this morning. When he woke up, he was actually surprised to receive a text message from her saying only the words ‘ _Wake up. I’ve been waiting for you to open your eyes and tell you…’_ The entire time after he received her enigmatic text she got him very confused even until the airport that it made him all the more excited to come back home. She wouldn’t even tell him what she exactly meant by it when he tried asking her a million times. It’s either she keeps her mouth shut about that subject and totally drops it, or she only jumps into another topic, so he just gave up altogether. There was really no way to get Arya Stark talking if she really doesn’t want to.

 

               It was only when he saw her back that evening that he finally realized what his girlfriend meant. It made his cock twitch, to be totally honest. He doesn’t need to deny it because he’s been wanting her ever since. Even during dinner, he kept noticing her furtive stares at him from across the table. Arya might have planned to really sit right across him so that she could ogle at him like that the whole time. That little shit. She specifically chose to sit in between Sansa and Jon. She has been looking at him hungrily and dangerously as if she was a predator lurking at its prey. She was practically eye-fucking him, stripping him naked off his suit and blowing him with her own eyes. Gods, Arya Stark was playing the seductive little minx. It’s exhilarating enough to think how a virgin like her could seduce him like a pro because he was really taken. Right now, all he wanted to do was act on his impulse of taking her then and there on the dining table and stripping her off that lovely dress. She looked so beautiful, so ethereal. She was like a goddess who has fallen from the sky to come and take him. He wondered if she had worn a white dress on purpose as a form of symbolism for her virginity about to be taken away that night.  

 

               His lips curled into that sinister and dangerous smile once more as his eyes bore into hers. He was looking back at her with more intensity. He was so sure that the apples of her cheeks started to blush profusely. Arya tried to control her smirk as she looked away from him and back to her food. How he loves it when she bats her eyelids unintentionally like that especially when her long eyelashes would emphasize the beauty of her grey eyes.

 

               His lingering gaze was suddenly interrupted when he heard Myrcella’s voice in his ear as his sister inclined closer to him. “Arya is very pretty in her dress, don’t you think?” She asked him, whispering gingerly. Myrcella’s face plastered a genuine smile. Gendry looked at his sister and nodded breathlessly. “Yes, she’s so beautiful…” He trailed off before looking back at Arya who was now consumed in finishing up the slice of cheesecake on her plate for dessert. “You know, you’ve been staring at her like you want to eat her. Be careful because her brothers might have already noticed you ogling at their baby sister.” She winked at him and let out a small giggle. Gendry’s ears turned red at his step sister’s warning. She was right. Her brothers might take into notice his hungry eyes on their sister.

 

               “You’re so cute when you blush, dear brother.” Myrcella japed as she tried to stifle a laugh. “Shut up.” Gendry hissed playfully. “You’re so in love with your best friend slash girlfriend.” She stated dreamily as she looked at an oblivious Arya eating her cake passionately. Gendry only huffed a sigh as he agreed with her. He was just so in love with Arya, it’s pretty much obvious to everyone already. Then suddenly his train of thoughts was cut off when he heard his sister softly sing a very familiar song _. “Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word, fearless on my breath…”_ Came her soft and out-of-this-world beautiful voice before she began to hum the rest of the song happily. Gendry’s instincts suddenly dictated that there was something he’s missing. Sure his step sister was always the positive, radiating and the gentle one in the family, but never had he seen her look so inspired before. Her face glowed with inspiration.

 

               “What’s up with you?” He suddenly asked her. Myrcella was cut off from humming the song as she looked at him. “What do you mean?” She asked innocently, or so he thought. “You seem very much lively tonight. You seem so inspired. Is there something that you wanted to tell me?” He retorted, narrowing his eyes on her suspiciously. This time, it was Myrcella’s turn to blush. She only bit her lip as she looked away from him. “Myrcella…” Gendry urged her to speak. His step sister only blushed harder. “Come on. Spill it out. I know you. You’re not telling me something.” He continued. Myrcella finally sighed as she looked at him worriedly. “Promise me you won’t get mad.” She told him. Gendry smiled at her endearingly. How could he get mad at his sister? She’s just so adorable. “I promise. Now, what is it?” He told her.

 

               Myrcella inched closer to him as she whispered back into his ear. “I’m already seeing someone. And he likes me too.” She finally confessed. Gendry’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. Never had he expected that kind of news, especially coming from Myrcella. He had to keep his senses calm because he promised not to get enraged by the new or the least get mad at her. But deep inside he was somehow worried because his step sister was still so young and innocent. “Who are you going out with?’ He asked calmly. Myrcella smiled at him. “Trystane Martell.” She whispered. Then she placed an assuring hand on Gendry’s open palm. “I know you’re worried, Gendry. Don’t be. I’m all grown up now, as you can obviously see. Besides, I’m Arya’s age, for crying out loud. And here you are dating someone as young as me.” She smiled impishly. “Trystane is a good guy, Gendry. I’m going to introduce you to him one of these days.” She winked at him. Gendry heaved a sigh of temporary relief. Of course he couldn’t bring himself to be complacent of guys going out with his step sister. He knows how most guys can be a douche, counting himself when he was still a dick over his teenage years, fucking girls and deflowering them. And he knew what most guys only want from girls like his sister.

 

               “Fine. But I’ll be keeping an eye on him. And if he ever hurts you, I’ll rip his balls apart.” He told her. “I love it when you’re being the protective older brother, Gendry.” She remarked as she hugged him. “But don’t worry. I’m also badass. You just don’t know. I can kick his ass first if ever he hurts me.” She told him, chuckling. Gendry just shook his head in disbelief then he planted a kiss on her forehead. “I just can’t help it sometimes, Myrcella, you’re the only sister I have. But I’ll hold on to your word. Just kick his ass if needed be.” He winked at her. “Does father and your mother already know?” He then asked her. “Father knows about me dating Trys, but I haven’t told mother yet.” She replied as she finally pulled away from her embrace. “You ought to tell your mother so that she won’t have to worry too much as well.” He told her. Mrycella nodded her head and smiled at him. “Yes, I’ll tell her. I just need the right timing to do it.” She retorted.

 

               Then they fell silent as they started eating their slice of dessert on their plates. Gendry went back to giving furtive glances at his beautiful girlfriend right across his place at the dining table who was savoring the last bits of her cake. Arya might have noticed that his eyes were only set on her because she was now staring back at him with that fiery lust in her eyes. There was that lop-sided smirk on her face again – the one that made him crazy for her. After a few seconds of exchanging glances with him, she got the napkin from her lap and carefully wiped her lips with it. Then after placing the napkin on the table, she excused herself and stood up, giving him one last sultry look.

 

               She might have had gone to the comfort room as she wasn’t back after a few minutes. But when he felt that she had been gone that long already, because five minutes was already too long for him, he excused himself as well and went to look for her. He headed towards the nearest comfort room of their huge manor and right when he was about to turn left to the direction of the comfort room, he bumped on someone. He had managed to grab the person towards him to prevent the person from falling down due to his massive built.

 

               “Arya?!” He exclaimed as they were both finally able to settle themselves. Arya only stared at him wide eyed. Then in a span of a few seconds, her wide-eyed stare changed in a predatory manner. Her lips curled into that lop-sided knowing smile as she gathered her strength on her hands on his shoulders. Then suddenly, she pushed him further into the dark corridor and pinned him to a wall. Without preamble, she crashed her lips on his insatiably. She was very hungry for him and he couldn’t help but give in to her kiss. He circled her arms around her small frame and then his hands carefully traced her back down to her ass. He took ample time to squeeze that beautiful plump ass of hers before lifting her up and changing their positions so that he was now pinning her to the wall. She gave out a moan the moment she landed on the wall, almost crushed by his bearing weight on hers, but he knew she took gratification at what he just did. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck as her fingers started to rake his hair, messing it up in the process.

 

               They continued to kiss harder as he started to make subtle thrusts on the center of her thighs. He was already very hard. Gods, he so wanted to take her then and there but he was cautious of anyone heading to the direction of the comfort room because they were just making out on the corridor. Suddenly, he felt her torrid kiss slowly lightening up as she slightly pulled away from him. “I miss you so much, Gendry.” She whispered breathlessly, her lips still swollen, pinkish and parted from his ravaging. He leaned his forehead on hers as he was still cupping the cheeks of her ass. “I miss you more, Arya.” He whispered back. Arya bit the lower part of his lip gingerly then she went back to looking at his eyes. “I’m ready… I just want you so bad right now.” She suddenly told him brazenly.

 

               It was quite a shocker for him to hear those words coming out from her mouth despite the hints she had given him the whole day. He knew how she can be obnoxious most of the time, concealing her true feelings for him and finding it hard to express herself in front of him but right now, he was happy enough to see her change little by little. Her cold heart was slowly thawing. He furrowed his brows at her playfully. “You’re not really drunk are you?” He japed. Arya gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. “No, stupid.” She hissed, rolling her eyes. Gendry kissed her on the forehead then brushed his lips against hers softly. “Are you really sure about this?” He had to ask once more. Arya only nodded, smiling at him sweetly before finally saying ‘yes.’

 

**_ Arya _ **

**__ **

               Post Stark-Baratheon family dinner. Forty-five minutes before midnight. The street lights flickered about just outside her small house. The Evo was parked just outside her gate. She tried to fumble for her house keys inside her damned purse with haste as her boyfriend’s lips hungrily ravaged her neck behind her savagely, his arms snaking around her small waist and his growing stubble eliciting more need into the sopping center of her thighs. She could feel his erection from behind her and it made her libido jump into overdrive. It was a constant reminder that she was not immune to self-control and that tonight was the night she would definitely be giving it all to him. Damn her to the seven hells for acting so brazen that night. She was so sure of her decision of giving everything to him. No more pretenses of letting her guard up, no more eternal denials, no more battling with her rationality –there was just no more holding back.

 

               As soon as her stupid front door finally opened and made way for both of them to get inside, Gendry immediately grabbed her only to be pushed back on the door, closing it. He was now lifting her up as he pushed her harder towards the door, kissing her hard once more. She was moaning at the sensation it gave her. He was everything she had always wanted plus more and she just couldn’t let him go. Not for anyone else. He made hard thrusts into her once more as if to let her feel how hard he was for her already. This made her even more aroused that she wanted to just strip him off his clothes so that he could do her mindlessly. This was not a time for feigning innocence. Yes, she was still innocent, unadulterated and if anything, untouched, but being the wild girl that she was from the wild North, she doesn’t want to be taken lightly like some shy maiden. She wanted him to take her hard, even if this would mean feeling the surge of pain of her first time.

 

               Gone were her fears on the notion that the first time could possibly hurt. It just all dawned on her when she woke up that morning that she needed to be just herself and accept the given fact this too was her primal need and she needed to claim it for herself. She heard the repetitive sound of the wood banging as her butt made contact with the door the moment he made his thrusts on her. She moaned with every thrust and she could no longer hide the anticipation at the feel of him inside her. She was grazing his lips with her mouth and teeth as if there was no tomorrow. Biting him like how a wolf does to its prey.

 

               Then suddenly, she felt Gendry slipping away from her momentarily, much to her displeasure. “Are you really sure, Arya? This could hurt a little, if not much, considering how small you are.” He whispered, concern evidently etched on his face. “I don’t fucking care, Gendry. I only want you. And don’t even try to be gentle with me. Don’t even think about feeling pity for me. I am not a fragile thing. I am not breakable. So do as you wish with me.” She replied as she looked straight into his eyes sharply. She couldn’t believe the conviction that came with the words she just uttered. Gendry let out a labored breath. “No, Arya. I will have to be gentle with you in the most possible way I can. I have to. I ought to.” He protested. Arya bit her lip, confused. “Why? I already said not to go gentle on me.” She had to ask again. “Because I fuck so hard, Arya. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to control myself once I take you hard at first. This needs to be gradual so that you won’t get so hurt.” He explained as he looked intently into her eyes with pure honesty. Arya brought her lips to his and kissed him hard once more. Then she pulled away. She doesn’t really know what made her so brazen and daring that night and why the idea of being fucked hard turned her on, but she just felt all the more aroused at what he just confessed. “Then fuck me hard like you always do. I don’t care.” She told her with finality before capturing his lips back with hers.

 

               The next thing she knew was he was already walking them towards her room, with his hands carefully bearing her whole weight from her ass as he carried her to her own bedroom. Her legs were wrapped around his sturdy waist as if she was clinging on to him for dear life, still kissing him as if it was her last day on earth. She heard him kick the door to her room and a few seconds after it opened, she felt herself being thrown on the softness of her own bed. Gendry propped himself on top of her as he peppered kisses all over her face, then down to her neck, biting and sucking at his favorite part of her body.

 

               After he had made his fill of ravaging her neck, he looked back into her eyes and gave her a warm smile. His fingers carefully removed the elastic headband from her head before he untied her hair. As soon as all the pins were thrown into gods know where, he soon resumed in untangling her messy bun, revealing hear soft wavy curls of dark brown hair, framing her face beautifully and the rest of her long hair splaying across her white sheets. She was only staring at him when he started with her hair, her hands were just plastered carefully on his chest. Then his lips came to claim hers once more, but this time it was nothing hard and torrid. As his kisses travelled back to her neck to continue biting and sucking at it, she could feel his hands hiking up her dress a little bit higher. He had to bend her legs a little and spread them wider so that his hands could reach her sandals and remove it completely.

 

               As soon as she was removed of her footwear, his hands now traveled back to holding her body in the right ways, starting with fumbling over the straps on her white dress. He carefully peeled it off her until it slid down to her chest, revealing her white, lacy, strapless bra, down to her belly, her hips now revealing her white panties, her thighs, her legs and finally her calves until it was finally thrown to somewhere she couldn’t really bother in her room. It was a long tormenting process for her being stripped down by her man. But she knew he was stripping her slowly so that her body would produce a whole new kind of want and anticipation of what’s going to happen next.

 

               He took some time to study the features of her body, licking his lips as he was lustfully leering at her. She could feel him looking into her very soul. Then slowly, he started to pepper kisses on her clavicle, down to her chest. His hands were now toying at the fabric of her strapless bra, slowly teasing her until he finally peeled it off to reveal her breasts but not completely unclasping the hook of her bra. Her pert breasts were only pushed up further as her strapless bra continued to cling around her small chest. His lips soon travelled to each of the nipples of her breast, gingerly licking it until it gave a shot of pleasure at her core. She could feel a whole new wave of wetness gushing out of her cunt at the sensation of his warm tongue licking her nipples and sometimes nibbling at it. Where his mouth was ravaging one of her breasts, his other hand was busy massaging the other one so as not to be deprived of the pleasure he was giving her. Her moans became all the more audible at his continued with his ravaging.

 

               As soon as he was done taking pleasure on her breasts, his lips then travelled down south to her belly, licking it and kissing it fervently. He stopped at her belly button and dipped his tongue into the center, circling it until it garnered another whimper from her. As his tongue was busy licking and kissing her belly, she could feel his hands tugging at the hem of her white panties. He inserted his fingers inside her panties just at the cheek of her butt so that he could feel how real it was. His other hand then traveled to her very center, running two of his fingers on the fabric of her drenched underwear. She bit her lip and sucked in some air the moment his fingers made contact with her center. She couldn’t wait for his fingers to slip through the fabric and just get on with fumbling her already aroused nub.

 

               She was never a patient person. Gendry knew that too, which is why Arya knew that he was taking advantage of her impatience to continue teasing her further. She bucked her hips upwards to his fingers which earned him a smirk. The bastard knew her too well. Finally, he took mercy at her impatience and finally inserted one of his fingers through her panties for a start and slowly ran his fingers through her wetness while his other hand was busy peeling her underwear. Slowly, carefully, he peeled of her panties until they were completely gone from her. The moment her slick mound was already bare before his very sight, he parted her legs further and positioned his face right in front of her glistening cunt.

 

               He took a moment to avert his gaze towards her darkened grey eyes, biting his lip and looking at her sharply. Then he finally started flicking his tongue on the slickness of her cunt. He began with gently licking her wet opening then up towards her clit, earning a load moan from her. Gods it was exhilarating. His tongue felt so good and so right. Once his tongue settled on her clit, he made those familiar circling strokes that was sure to only heighten up her arousal. She could not stop herself from moaning hard at the sensation. Her eyes were now darted at the back of her head.

 

               It didn’t take long for his tongue to travel back into the opening of her cunt, slowly penetrating his tongue inside her, tongue-fucking her fervently like he did on her couch. This time, Arya was already quite familiar with the certain build-up filling up to the brim that she did her own means of rocking her hips further to him so that his tongue could gain more entrance to her cunt. She was now moaning uncontrollably at the explicitly good sensation. Her fingers traveled to his raven hair, raking it, scratching it with utter impatience. She could feel Gendry grunting on her mound, making good vibrations and sending her further into oblivion. The vibrations of his humming sound made her release a new wave of her juices. His tongue went back to lavishing her clit relentlessly. He was drinking his fill of her insatiably and she could feel it in the way he was licking her.

 

               Suddenly, as her mind was focused on the wonderful sensation of his skillful tongue, she suddenly felt one of his fingers enter her opening. Slowly sliding through the tight wetness of her cunt. She moaned at the new feeling of fullness inside her. As soon as one of his fingers finally adjusted to probing in and out of her cunt, he inserted another finger inside her. This time her eyes shot open at what he was doing to her. His tongue was still busy flicking at her nub as two of his fingers were gently fucking her, careful enough not to hurt her. Arya knew too well how long and large his fingers were compared to hers and she couldn’t believe how those fingers were now finally fucking her and making her wetter than ever. She couldn’t even begin to imagine now how his enormous cock would fit into her tight cunt.

 

               His fingers made continued thrusts inside her cunt as was his tongue lashing on her most sensitive spot. Arya Stark was now closer to release. This time, Gendry eased his face closer to her, savoring her and doing harder licks on her clit. He had managed to spread her legs even wider, stretching her so that her mound was now very open for him to continue to ravage. The whole feeling was overwhelming. Lecherous as it may be, she loved every bit of it. And she’d be damned if he would ever stop licking her because then she will have to kill him for it. Then there it was, the familiar feeling of the much-awaited release finally came to fill her senses, numbing her from the physical world and transcending her to the depths of the heavens. Her climax was devouring her whole. Her entire body was now shuddering to the effects of her orgasm as her mouth uttered unbidden moans at the wonderful release she just had.

 

               The moment her heart stilled from the effects of her orgasm, Gendry brought himself on top of her once more, careful enough not to crush her. She was anticipating for him to kiss her hard to let her taste her own juices but his next move was completely unexpected. He suddenly brought the two fingers that were inserted inside her cunt a few moments ago to her own mouth for her to suck on it. She willingly sucked on his fingers as if she was sucking his cock as her eyes bore into his seductively. “That’s right. Suck on it, hard. Just see how good you taste.” He whispered into her ear darkly before he kissed the junction of her ears and neck. He then brought his tongue to lick on her earlobe in circular strokes. Arya made a moan as she sucked her fingers and tasted herself. She felt the hardness of his cock from his pants and her fingers itched to strip him off his clothes so that she could ravage him herself.

 

               After she made sure to suck all the last bits of her from his fingers, she slowly rose up to a sitting position on her bed and started to unbutton his shirt while Gendry removed his black suit altogether. Her fingers were slightly trembling as she they were unbuttoning his shirt, perhaps because of the exciting feeling of their impending copulation but her own twisted mind was sure that this was because of her growing impatience. So without any further preamble, she just ripped open his shirt with all the strength she could muster instead of finishing up with unbuttoning him, leaving the remaining poor buttons flying across her room and showing now his perfect chest and perfect abs. Gendry marveled at what she just did that he suddenly cupped her face with his large hands and brought her to a hard and long kiss and at the same time removing his shirt completely.

 

               With her penchant for multi-tasking, Arya had managed to fumble over his pants while she was kissing him at the same time. As soon as his pants were already opened, she made sure to feel the length of his engorged member. This earned a guttural groan from Gendry as they continued to kiss. She abruptly pulled away from him as she brought her eyes to the sight of his erection before him. He was still wearing his boxers but she could see how his cock was tenting beautifully on his boxers.

 

               Before she could grab his cock and get rid of his pants and boxers altogether, Gendry stopped her and instead pushed her back on her bed. She could see how he was slowly removing his pants and boxers by himself and when he was completely as bare as her, her eyes widened at the sight of his huge cock, very aroused all because of her. For a second her thoughts about how in seven hells his tumescent member could fit in to her own tight cunt came flooding her brain. She tried to stifle a gulp as she continued to look at his length.

 

               Gendry must have noticed her reaction because he stopped dead in his tracks of crawling further back towards her to finally fuck her. “Are you alright, Arya?” He asked her with concern. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat and tried to look unfaltering. She will not flinch like a little girl this time. She was a woman grown and she will enjoy being fucked. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She replied, giving him a faint smile. Then Gendry continued with crawling towards her so that he was now on top of her. “Good.” He whispered seductively. “Because I want to make you feel good on your first time.” He added. Arya grinned at him and cupped his face with her hands, bringing his lips once more to her mouth and kissing him hard. Then one of her hands traveled down to his chest, his torso, his hips then finally to the very huge bulge in between his thighs, slowly stroking him, earning a groan of pleasure from him and closing his eyes momentarily as he felt the sensation of her small hand. He was indeed very, very fucking hard for her.

              

               Once he fluttered his eyes open, he grit his teeth and sucked in some air as she continued to stroke his cock up and down, making him all the more engorged. Then suddenly, before he could probe his entrance to her glistening cunt, he looked at her seriously in the eyes. “Do you want me to use a condom on you? Or I could always withdraw once I come.” He asked her. Arya had a sly look on her face. She gave him a knowing smile. “There’s no need for that.” She told him, nibbling her lower lip as her eyes hungrily bore into his. “I’m on the pill. But not for reasons of birth control primarily. Terrible hormonal imbalance.” She tried to explain but found only limited words coming out from her mouth. “What do you mean hormonal imbalance?” The stupid bull had to ask, furrowing his eyebrows. There was just that lop-sided grin on her face, breathing a soft sigh and rolling her eyes. “Do you want to discuss further the type of pills I am taking for my condition instead of sticking your cock inside my willing and virginal cunt? Because I would be more than willing to tell you the whole story.” She told him in her usual sarcasm.

 

               She heard him make a snarl. “Shut up.” He hissed at her then he finally claimed her lips once again. This was all tongue and teeth and nothing really gentle. It was the way that Arya wanted. This time, she could feel Gendry’s hands taking control of his own cock as he probed his entrance to her wet mound. She was now anticipating the fullness of his girth as it would slowly be inserting inside her, but instead of that, she felt the tip of his cock running along her clit, doing some circular and up and down strokes just like the way his skillful tongue did to her minutes ago. It earned her another shot of pleasure deep inside. He was only making her gushing with more wetness.

 

               He slowly parted her legs and this time finally probed his cock to her entrance. Slowly and carefully, he inserted his very huge cock inside her virginal cunt. Once he was partially inside her tightness, he licked the part of her neck salaciously so as to ease her silent growing tension. “Fuck, Arya. You’re so fucking tight. You’re going to make me come so hard.” He whispered to her ear as he continued to ease further inside her. Arya let out a sound between a moan and a gasp the moment she felt his humongous cock inside her. It doesn’t hurt that bad at all. Or so she thought.

 

               The moment he was already fully inside her, she felt her walls expanding to his girth. Then when he made his initial thrusts inside her, that’s where she felt the sting of having her virginity taken –claimed by the man she had ever since loved. “Ahhhh…” She moaned and made a subtle wince as he continued to thrust inside her.  Before she knew it, her walls were now slowly adjusting to his size. “Shit. You’re so tight.” Gendry groaned once more and he made his thrusts at a faster pace. Arya felt a certain kind of fullness the moment his huge cock came in contact with hers. It was the kind of fullness that would eventually drive her into another limbo of pleasure. Arya could no longer control the moans coming out from her mouth as soon as he jarred into her faster. _Yes, that’s right. Faster! Faster!_ Her insides screamed. That’s the pacing she wanted. In that split second, it no longer hurt as the first few times he thrust into her. This was a whole new exhilarating feeling, way much better than his fingers.

 

               She moaned and whimpered once more under his careful strength as his lips were busy ravaging her neck. There was somehow a hint that he had intentionally plastered himself on her neck than on her lips so that she could her herself moan and scream at the intense pleasure he was giving her. Perhaps he also wanted to hear her moans as he finally fucked her. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist as she urged him to make faster thrusts. “Faster!” She moaned incoherently At first Gendry didn’t seem to understand what she meant but when she bucked her hips even closer to his, that was when he finally got her message. At that, he soon made his thrusts much faster than it was, eliciting obscene, wet smacking sounds from the slickness of their bodies and their juices combined.

 

               “I’m going to go harder on you this time, Arya. Gods, I can no longer control it. I so love it that you’re so tight. Fuck.” He whispered as if asking permission from her to fuck her harder. Arya only nodded her head and pulled him closer to hers so that she could kiss him properly. At this, she could feel him grunting as he thrust the hardest into her core, earning the loudest moans from her. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

               Then the build up from her walls were finally knocking on her door as it tried to fill itself to the brim. His constant hard ramming into her cunt finally took its toll after a few more minutes when she suddenly screamed in pleasure at the feeling of her second wave of orgasm pulsing through her veins that night. Her walls were convulsing, shuddering and milking his cock from within which made him grunt in return at the intense pleasure. Suddenly, she felt him stilling on top of her as he shivered and grunted in his own release. The moment their climax finally ebbed away, he tucked a stray lock of hair from her face and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then as soon as he went soft inside her, he finally pulled away and laid back on the space beside her. She was staring at the ceiling as she tried to comprehend what the fuck just happened and how the fuck could losing one’s virginity be as thrilling and exciting as what happened to her tonight. The art of fucking was way much different from her expectations and there was definitely no denying that she would want to do this with him again and again.

 

               “Arya? Tell me something. Are you okay?” He asked upon noticing her unusual silence. He wrapped his arm around her bare waist as he looked at her. Arya averted his gaze to him and plastered a smile. “I’m fine, Gendry.” She retorted with an intoxicated tone. If anything, it’s as if she was high with the effects of Gendry fucking her for the first time. “Did I hurt you?” He asked once again. Arya shook her head. “No, not really. Although it did hurt at first but it’s just like you said, it felt good.” She responded. She suddenly felt a kiss from him on her temple then down to her neck. “That’s my girl.” He whispered his remark endearingly.

 

               “Tell me something I don’t know yet. Anything, most especially about your thoughts on what we just did.” She suddenly told him brazenly. She gave Gendry ample time to think. Then finally, his lips curled into a smile. “You’re the oldest virgin I fucked, you know, but you’re also the tightest.” He whispered back. A blush crept throughout her face the moment he answered the question. “It’s because you’re so huge down there.” She managed to tell him, biting her lip at the thought of his marvelous cock. Gendry gave her a smug grin. “Let’s just say I’m very proportional in all means.” He said, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. Arya only snorted at his smugness.

              

               “Come on, let’s sleep now.” Gendry told her as he pulled her closer to him. They were still both lying naked on her bed. Arya shifted her position so that she was now facing the crook of his neck, inhaling in his intoxicating scent. “I want more.” She told him darkly. Gendry slightly pulled away from her to look into her eyes. “You’ll be sore tomorrow, my lady. You need to get some rest.” He insisted, adding ‘my lady’ as a form of jest. Arya rolled her eyes. _Nonsense_. “Cunt.” She hissed incoherently but it was very much audible for Gendry’s earshot. “What did you just call me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Cunt.” Arya snarled.

 

               Then all of a sudden, it was as if she was being possessed by the wild spirit of the North, she pushed him back on the bed as she soon brought herself of top of him, straddling him. She was very certain that what she just did brought forth all his desires for her once more. She could feel it in his growing erection. Her eyes bore into his like a wolf, looking at him hungrily, dangerously and seductively. After a few more seconds, she was already impaling herself on his cock once again. She was riding him like a wild northern horseman. And in that moment, Arya Stark felt very powerful in conquering him.  

 

              

 

 

               Arya woke up to another of those dreams. No, it was another nightmare. They were back and they were basically the same nightmares as before –bloody, brutal, and fatal. The girls in her nightmares were growing in numbers and she couldn’t do anything more but just look at them being raped, tortured and killed. When it was her turn to be brutalized by the unknown perpetuator, she finally woke up with sheer gratitude all over her. She shivered at the thought of being raped and tortured, but the most chilling sound she heard last from her dream was enough to haunt her even when she lay awake on the bed. ‘Clink. Clink. Clink.’

 

               She tried to inch closer to the person sleeping right beside her so that she could feel his warmth radiating in the cold morning but she could not feel his presence on her bed anymore. She turned to the direction of where he was supposed to be but there was no one beside her. The first rays of the Sunday morning sun just shone and when she tried to rise up to a sitting position, she felt the soreness of her whole body surging. It was basically her fault because she did not listen to Gendry’s warming and instead fucked him senseless twice more that night. Then as soon as she lifted her blanket, she could see a tinge of blood staining on the whiteness of her sheets. So it was true then. This must have been the result of her deflowering. Besides, who wouldn’t bleed at the size of his member? It was just so fucking huge.

 

               Suddenly her train of thoughts from last night’s loss of innocence were disrupted when her nostrils flared for that familiar and delicious scent coming from outside her bedroom. She finally stood up from her bed, donned on her clothes and walked towards the kitchen where she knew he was definitely cooking her favorite breakfast for her. She was walking towards his direction in a very careful fashion because she was really feeling very sore down below. She noticed Nymeria already plastered in the living room, just lounging at the foot of the couch lazily. The TV from the living room was turned on and it was set to the usual local news.

 

               Then there he was standing right before the stove in her kitchen wearing his white t-shirt and boxers, cooking bacon, eggs and toast for her. She was lucky enough to have a boyfriend that cooks considering her lazy pragmatism. “Good morning.” He greeted her warmly the moment he noticed her pacing out of her room. She stifled a yawn and sat on the wooden kitchen counter stool giving a wince of discomfort the moment her bottom hit the stool.

 

               “Feeling sore, are we?” He grinned at her devilishly, turning away from the stove, bringing the plate of bacon and eggs with one hand and the ladle on the other and walking towards her direction. “I hate to say I told you so.” He added as he leaned on the counter to face her. Arya sneered at him. “Shut up. You bloody enjoyed me fucking you.” She snapped. Gendry tugged at her chin with his thumb and forefinger as he looked at her intently, still wearing that smug smirk. “Ha! I thought it was the other way around. As far as I remember, it was you who was enjoying me and my prowess for fucking. You even specifically told me to go hard on you.” He said, letting out a triumphant chuckle. Arya glared at him even more and before she could spit out another bitter response. He brought her lips to his for a long and hard kiss. It instantly made Arya very breathless. And if not for the soreness she was feeling in her cunt, for sure she would like to give him another go. She suddenly wondered how it would feel like being fucked in the kitchen.

 

               They were finally savoring the rich taste of their favorite bacon on the kitchen counter, unusually very silent as they devoured their breakfast. Their fucking last night starved them to a great extent. Arya was the one who most especially enjoyed the bacon because it was just how the way she wanted it, cooked crisp and very brown and Gendry made sure to master the skill perfectly on how she wanted her bacon to be.

 

               Then, in the midst of their mutual silence as they continued to eat their breakfast, Arya’s eyes were suddenly fixed on the news on the TV. She squinted her eyes hard so that she could read what was being flashed in the news program. A bunch of expletives were thrown inside her mind as she just couldn’t make out the exact words from where she was seated but the news anchorman answered her silent prayers to the non-existent gods as he delivered the most breaking news she has ever heard ever since she came back to King’s Landing.  The moment the anchorman provided the title of that day’s headlines and top story, her eyes almost bulged out from her sockets and her heart began to beat abnormally faster. _20 young girls gone missing in King’s Landing._

 

               She swallowed the bacon in her mouth altogether as her eyes were blankly staring on the TV screen. “Seven fucking hells.”

 


	25. Signals Over the Air

__

_“Investigators said that those girls have been missing for more than ten months now. They were gone without a trace and there has been no information as to where they were last seen. Police say that the increasing amount of reported missing girls have become very alarming and they are trying to double their task in keeping King’s Landing safe for girls. According to their investigation, they are trying to look into the different angles for the abduction as they have found a certain pattern within those missing girls. Their age range is from 20-23 years old, they have distinct beauty, long dark hair, and most of them have a petite body structure. The police are urging all the citizens of King’s Landing to be very cautious and careful.”_ Came the report of the news anchorman from the TV. Arya could only stare blankly at the blurred TV screen as she listened to her own heart beating wildly.

 

            Suddenly, she felt a huge warm hand engulfing her clenched fist. She has not really noticed that her hands were already curled into fists, gripping her fork and knife with full force. “Hey, are you okay?” Gendry, who was seated on the kitchen stool right beside her, asked worriedly. Arya swallowed another lump on her throat as she averted her gaze towards him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Her response was coupled with a forced smile. She had no choice but to give him a white lie. Knowing how stupid it was to correlate her nightmares to what has been happening, she just shut her mouth about it and kept her sudden fear to herself. It’s not as if dreams would really come true anyway, unless she was some sodden psychic with prophetic dreams or something. If anything, she has always been a radical skeptic so she never believed in those. Gendry suddenly broke her train of thoughts, bringing her back to here and now.

 

            “You’ll have to be extra careful at all times now, Arya. Those girls kidnapped were mostly your age and your size… Gods, this is just so unbelievable.” Gendry suddenly warned her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze until she finally loosened the tight clenching of her fists. “I am always careful, Gendry. I’ve been taking care of myself since I knew I was a girl.” She pointed out rather sarcastically, dismissing him with a snort. Gendry rolled his eyes. “My sarcastic little shit.” He hissed playfully. Then his hand traveled to tug at her chin for her to continue holding his gaze. “You’re living in this house by yourself, Arya.” He stressed out. Arya raised an eyebrow. “So? I have Nymeria with me. And I know a little self-defense.” She told him with brooding overconfidence, now crossing her arms before her chest. “Yeah. You know bloody archery. Do you suppose you could just prepare your bow and arrow that easily when someone’s already attacking you?” He shot back sharply and sardonically.

 

            Arya rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh of exasperation. “Oh, you don’t know what else I am capable of. Come on, just chill. You worry like an old woman, you know.” She assured him, giving him a half-smile. Gendry drew closer to her now, also pulling her towards him until his arms were now wrapped around her. She could smell his intoxicating scent. He was always so warm, Arya noted. And she loved how his warmth would always engulf the coldness inside her. “I’m not really doubting your skills of taking care of yourself, but like I said before, anyone can get attacked, especially for a small girl like you. All I’m saying is, it could happen and no matter how strong you think you are, they could still be a lot stronger.” He explained, resting his chin above her head. Arya gently pulled away from him. “Just like the ‘I Spit on Your Grave’ film where the protagonist got raped and she got her sweet brutal revenge?” She asked him as if it was all just a big joke to her. “Yes! Only, it’s going to be in real life, not some fucking film. That movie somewhat gives me the creeps, you know. I still can’t take seeing the main character getting raped.” He told her truthfully. “It’s just a bloody film is all, Gendry. No one’s getting raped in real life. Especially not me.” She told him dismissively, disregarding all the nightmares she has been having just to reassure herself that everything is going to be just fine. His gaze darkened when he looked at her. “That’s easy for you to say because you have never really seen the actual dangers in King’s Landing. You’ve been pampered your whole life and well-protected by your family.” He provided an obvious statement.

 

Arya just sighed in complete resignation. “Fine. I understand what you mean. If it makes you better, I always feel safe when I am with you. It may be hard to admit but that’s what I honestly feel, okay? So if you want, and it’s really inevitable anyway, we could always go anywhere together. And it’s not like we haven’t been doing this ever since I became your girl. Since I’m not buying a car for myself, and since I am still working with you under the same office building, then we can agree to come to work together and send me home at all times.” She told him, smiling warmly.

 

            She didn’t know what kind of courage suddenly possessed her but she just felt the need to tell him what she truly felt. Sure it was hard to admit that she felt safe with him, it made her sound quite needy and somewhat weak, but he had to know one way or another. “Wow, you mean that? Arya Stark is finally softening up from being a stubborn, headstrong woman. It’s not that bad to have someone at all, right?” He told her. This time, Arya snaked her arms around his waist. “Yes, I guess so. It just needs a little time to adjust to this kind of feeling. But hey, at least we get to do things now together. Wouldn’t that be fun?” She beamed at him with a certain suggestive glint in her eyes. “So does this mean that we have to shower together too?” He asked her darkly, picking up to her suggestive tone in an instant.

 

            “We both know that the two of us won’t fit inside my small shower, but we could always find a way to squeeze in.” She winked at him. Gendry suddenly stood from his seat, picking her up along with him so that her butt was now resting on the kitchen counter top, her legs wrapped around his waist. “Yeah, we could always find a way. Just like me pinning you hard on the bathroom wall, for example. Just like this.” He whispered in a low gruff voice as he made subtle thrusts on her center. His breath was hot on her neck as he slowly grazed his lips and tongue along her skin. Arya bit her lip at his provocative actions before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her moans gave in to his growing erection strategically fixed on her center. “Shall we get started now?” Arya asked him suggestively as her eyes pierced into his blue ones. She felt his warm lips brushing hers lightly. “You’re still sore from last night.” He whispered back suddenly growing concerned. But Arya was determined to have him take her once more. She didn’t know what kind of magical spell Gendry had cast on her last night, but she somehow enjoyed the idea of being fucked senseless by him. “Fuck it.” She plainly said as she looked at him seriously, meaning every word.

 

            Her dark and sultry words were like a command for Gendry to give her lips a crashing, hungry kiss. He kissed her insatiably as if his life depended on it and Arya was more than willing to respond to him, opening her mouth more to welcome his expectant tongue. Her fingers now started to rake at the scalp of his head violently as her legs wrapped around his waist tightened like a vice grip. She let out an audible moan the moment he cupped her ass with his strong hands and pulled her closer to him. Then he lifted her up with his uncanny strength as if she was some lightweight paper and soon started pacing back to her room, carrying her with him. When they entered her small bathroom, he removed all her clothes with haste before Arya removed his.

 

Then the next thing she knew was that she was already being pummeled by him on her bathroom wall. He was pinning her with all his might but he was still careful enough not to crush her with his weight. Her moans only grew louder every time his cock would impale her swollen and needy cunt as she was being pinned further on the wall of her bathroom, leaving her core with pure ecstatic ethereal bliss. Each thrust eventually became harder than before and she loved how much it drove her to madness. His constant ramming eventually brought her to climax sooner than expected. He followed next by shuddering inside her during his release, spilling every seed inside her warm and wet cunt. Before he could finally remove himself from her, he pulled her to a hard and torrid kiss, grunting and moaning in turn as he savored her lips once more, his tongue lashing with hers in an eternal dance of passion and flame. He finally helped her stand on her own feet on the bathroom floor, careful not to let her slip as he held her and brought her face to look at him. “How was that for dessert, my lady?” He asked her with an impish grin. Arya gave him her signature lop-sided smirk. “It was the best dessert by far.” She retorted explicitly, the content look on her face equaled the triumphant expression on his face.

 

Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet trickling down the center of her thighs. She looked down and saw that his seed was slowly traveling down her thighs and legs by virtue of gravity. It gave her a certain unexplainable feeling having his seed running down hers. It felt so exhilarating and very intimate at the same time as if it gave her a sense of being owned. It may sound utterly debauched and unconventional for most people but she loved it. Besides, when has Arya Stark been conventional with the norms?

 

She put a finger in between her thighs to capture the slick feeling of his seed and then raised her finger at eye level to get a clearer look at it. Gendry was observing her silently the whole time. Then he broke his silence when he asked her a question. “Is there something wrong?” Arya shook her head and only smiled at him devilishly. “I like the slick feeling of your cum in between my cunt, trailing down my thighs. Did you know that? It’s weird that I like it. But I like it regardless.” She told him darkly as if being possessed by some higher sexual being. Gendry looked at her with the same lustful intensity as her gaze.  “And I like it when Arya Stark talks dirty like this.” He spoke as he pulled her close to him, the purpose of the shower inside the bathroom somehow completely forgotten as they got lost in each other. Gendry was more than correct. Arya liked it filthy, she realized. Gone were her innocent, virginal days. She loved this whole new thing happening to her, gently unfolding her true desires. And since she was the smarter kind, she indeed learned fast in the art of sensuality.

 

Gendry’s fingers were suddenly back on her still wet cunt as he gently stroke the sensitive nub in her center, spreading his own seed along her folds and back. He was trying to bring her to pleasure again. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his fingers circling and pumping her clit. She bit her lip and moaned as he licked and sucked on her neck. “That’s right. Feel how good this is…” He whispered seductively. His other hand was now traveling to her bare breasts, kneading each of it with pure desire. She moaned harder at the very intense sensation in her body. “I love it when you moan for me… Fuck, you’re making me hard again.” He continued as his other fingers started to fuck her cunt while his thumb was rubbing on her nub this time. Arya moaned once more. “Yes, that’s right. Moan for me, Arya… gods, you’re so fucking hot.” He whispered once more. His circling motion on her clit became more erratic as she felt her walls building up again to her impending climax. Her knees were now starting to get weak once more so he had to resort in pushing her back to the wall and slightly lifting her up. Her heart would not stop beating faster. “Come for me, Arya.” He commanded her as he continued to pleasure her cunt and her nub. At this, Arya was sent into blissful oblivion as her second wave of orgasm made her shudder into a million little pieces.

 

As soon as her body was stabilized, Gendry finally turned on the shower, making both of them wet after their passionate and intense fucking inside the bathroom. He gently massaged her all over with his big callused hands as he lathered soap on every corner of her body. And in that moment, she was lost again in the warmth of his touch.

 

When they have finished drying up themselves from the shower and after their steamy shower sex, Arya was more than surprised that Gendry had a better way of continuing what they have started inside her bathroom. He scooped her from her ass once more, her legs now wrapped around his waist, both of them still partially wet and very naked and he walked them back to her bed. She could feel his very hard erection from her bottom, obviously anticipating another round with her. The fact of him getting very hard because of her caused her body to react with urgent need. She loved how she had affected him greatly.

 

He threw her on her bed and immediately followed by crashing himself on top of her, claiming her lips once more with his and this time licking her lower lip with his hot tongue. Gods, he was so hard… and horny. She had never thought him to be this active and experienced in bed. It was like his stories about his sexcapades in the past were coming to life, in vivid technicolor. So this is what it’s like to be fucked by the Gendry Baratheon. She moaned at the wonderful feeling of being fucked by Westeros’ hottest man alive, and right now she was about to get it on with him once again.

 

A new wave of slickness immediately gushed out of her cunt as he continued to kiss her this time on her neck. She felt his hand travel down south to slowly spread her legs and feel her warm juices oozing out. She kissed him harder when she felt his fingers traveling along her slit then back to her clit to stroke it once more. She had to slightly pull away from his kiss just so that she could catch some air while moaning. This time, Gendry took this opportunity to travel down south to where his fingers were and soon replaced it by sticking his tongue on her cunt to lick her with urgent need. “Fuck!!!” She cursed breathlessly as his tongue circled on her engorged nub.

 

            Suddenly, he pulled his tongue away from her cunt, much to her disappointment but she was shocked to see him suddenly spitting on her already wet mound, making her wetter with his spit mixed with her own slickness. It was one of the most lecherous thing he has ever done but she liked how he had done it as if he was totally owning her. She liked this kind of filth. As soon as her cunt was wet with his hot spit, he went back to ravaging her nub with his tongue. All she could do was cling on to her white sheets for dear life as the build up to her orgasm was getting closer. Her eyes were now darting at the back of her head and her muscles were now beginning to shudder while waiting for her impending release.

 

            When he pulled away from her before her climax, she almost cursed out loud. But this time, she was shocked when he suddenly stood up and with that, he flipped her over the bed so that her elbows were now propped on her bed and her ass was now jutting before him. He made her kneel on her bed. It just gave her more excitement, especially when she felt the wetness from her cunt trickle down her thighs. Gods, this is so explicitly intoxicating. Gendry suddenly pulled himself closer to her so that she could now feel his erection on the surface of her mound and his tongue soon started licking the lobe of her ear. “I’m going to take you from behind now, Arya. And this isn’t going to be gentle. I’m going to fuck you so hard right now. Suit yourself.” He told her in his sexy raspy voice. She had to catch her breath the moment he whispered those words to her. She wasn’t sure if her breathlessness was caused by his ragged breath on her ears, his sultry voice, his selection of dirty words or just his cock probing at her entrance, but she loved it altogether anyway.

 

            She now felt the tip of his cock circling around her clit in a torture of slow circling movements. He was teasing her. “Do you want this inside of you now?” He asked her from behind as he nibbled her ear. Arya bit her lip at the sensation. She could feel her legs shaking with great anticipation now. She slowly nodded her head in response to his question. “What? I didn’t hear anything…” He whispered salaciously as his cock continued teasing her most sensitive spot. She let out a huge sigh as she closed her eyes shut. “Fuck me now, Gendry.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

 

            Then at her command, Gendry finally inserted his cock inside her warm, slick cunt. His thrusts were never gentle and she loved it. He continued to ram inside her violently until she felt her walls shaking with the build up of her interrupted release. She clutched onto her sheets for support as his hard cock impaled her over and over, producing that wet, smacking sound she began to love. She was now moaning harder with every thrust as he made his own guttural groans in response. She could feel his large hands firmly gripping her ass and wondered if it would leave marks on her skin right after.

 

            In another three more thrusts inside her, she felt herself lost once more into oblivion as her body gave in to her orgasm. Her eyes darted at the back of her head as she felt the wave of pleasure traveling all over her body. She could swear that her moans were now the loudest and she couldn’t give a fuck if anyone else could hear her. Gendry followed as he stilled himself behind her. “Fuck!” He cursed as he spilled his seed inside her walls once more.

 

            They were both catching their breaths after their climax ebbed away. He was still leaning behind her as she felt his hot breath on her back, his cock still inside her. His arms were now wrapped around her small waist. Her arms were still propped on her bed, maintaining her kneeling position. Then she felt Gendry’s lips kissing her bare back when he pulled away. With that, she felt his cum trickle down her cunt once more. It was the most amazing thing.

 

As soon as they finally both lay on her bed while continuing to catch their breaths, Gendry suddenly spoke. “How did that feel? Were you hurt?” He asked in between breaths. Arya locked her eyes with his and smiled at him devilishly. “This is my new favorite pastime now. And that was my new favorite position.” She replied in her sultry voice. Gendry flashed a wicked grin at her response. “So you’re not feeling sore at all?” He had to ask her. Arya shook her head. “What sore are you talking about?” She told him playfully. “Well, I thought I was that sore when I woke up but then again, I liked you better inside of me anyway. Maybe I was built for this. Gods, I never thought that this would be so fucking amazing.” She retorted breathlessly. “You got me really hooked up.” She added. With that, Gendry leaned closer to her and kissed her hard.

 

They never had to worry about wearing clothes for the rest of the morning that one fine Sunday as Gendry introduced her to the world of pure sensual fucking. It was the best thing that has happened to her and she would never ever replace it with any other experience.

 

 

_He slammed the door to his enormous, frigid chambers angrily. He was filled with rage and all he wanted to do was torture the fucking Baratheon bastard first before killing him for taking his girl. Arya Stark was supposedly his! “Fuck!!!” He cursed loud enough to rouse what was left inside of his dank chamber. As soon as he paced to the table near his bed, all the contents on the top of the table came flying all across his room. “Fuck you, Baratheon! Fuck you, bastard!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs with the purest rage. The rampage enveloping him was due to his discovery about his Arya already being together with that Baratheon bastard, and there was nothing more he could do but watch them in misery as she was happily wrapped in the arms of that bastard._

_Clink. Clink. Clink. Came the sound of the chains slowly resonating all over his chambers. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. The sound was more audible now. His eyes flickered with insane lust that was enough to drive him to the edge. His licked his tongue and the scowl from his face soon turned into a sinister grin. He slowly paced towards where the sound of the chains came from. Carefully taking off his blazer, then unbuttoning his shirt. He stood right before one of his prized trophies already half naked from the top. His bulging erection was now evident from his pants._

_The muffled voice only grew louder in fear as soon as he fixed his gaze on the contraption. “Don’t be scared…” He said with an assuring tone but his face said otherwise. His expression reeked of pure evil. He drew closer now, little by little as his gaze was fixed on her face, made even more beautiful with the different bruises all over her. Her body was his very own canvas, marking her with different versions of brutality and making it his very own work of art. “I’m not going to hurt you that much… You are my artwork and if you ever survive, you’ll become my masterpiece.” He continued in a dangerous low gruff voice. He was now tugging at her chin as she continued to make muffled sounds. He had her mouth covered tightly in electrical tape, painted beautifully with some blotches of acrylic paint. “But of course, I’ll make Arya Stark my greatest masterpiece… Her body is my temple and she’s just mine. Not even that bastard can take her away from me.” He added darkly, his sinister smile never fading._

_He moved away from the limping body chained to his contraption as he walked to the far end of the room so that he could turn on his vintage record player. A soothing classical music soon started playing. It was Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, one of his personal favorites. He closed his eyes as he made a huge intake of air. He needed this kind of recreation to calm his growing rage. He needed to do what he was best at, and that is making his art._

_After a few seconds of savoring the melody of the music being played by his record player, he took out his favorite violin and started to play it with sheer passion. He was still a very good violin player, the best among the rest even. As soon as he allowed the music to finally seep through his raging body, he finally relaxed and his mood lightened up._

_He then paced back towards the contraption so that he could continue doing the kind of art he has grown to love. Inside an intricately-designed wooden cabinet, he took out one of the biggest flogs from his collection before slowly walking back to his chained animated trophy. He noticed how her eyes widened with fear, and he always loved their fear. It gave him a sense of accomplishment. He studied her naked features, already scarred, bruised and bloodied in the most morbid ways. Blood was intricately making a marvelous design all over her body that only he could appreciate. All he needed to do was enhance this particular artwork of his. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. It was perfection. The more he could see her fear, the more it made him harder. “Sssssshhhh. Don’t cry, love. This won’t hurt much. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to make a masterpiece out of your body. You are perfection now.” He hissed, feigning calmness and assurance. He drew closer to her face as his hand held her fragile frame, almost crushing the skull of her face. He then brought his tongue to lick on the tears of her face, tasting her fear. He grew harder at every whimper she made. Her pleading whimpers were like a song to him._

_He slowly pulled back from her as he positioned himself at a far distance. His fingers now trailed to his pants to free his growing erection. His dominant hand began stroking his cock as he looked at her misery. She was now crying without ceasing, trying to wrench herself free even when she was being tied up. The more she made an attempt to scream, the more he became aroused. Before he could find his release, his other hand made a tight grip on his flog. Then he finally started whipping her body continuously. New streaks of blood came gushing forth her battered body. “Yes, that’s right. Scream for me, bitch! Scream! Scream!!!” His voice thundered all over his chambers, his eyes were bloodshot red from the cocaine has been taking. The classical music was still playing as her muffled screams accompanied it. What a melody it was to his ears. He continued stroking his cock as he continued to strike her to the highest brutality until he finally shuddered in his release at the height of her own screams. Their screams always made him climax especially with his continuous whipping on their frail bodies._

_A few minutes have passed when he was already certain that he had made a brilliant piece of artwork on her body. She was now a mixture of deep dark red and bright crimson red all over. The fresh blood spatter on the wall and the floor added to the design of his new artwork. The blood enveloping her body was a combination of the blood that had previously coagulated after his first beatings days ago to the fresh new blood from his whipping earlier. Her whimpers and cries were now gone and all that was left of her was her lifeless body in a pool of her own warm blood. He looked at her without ever flinching. She was just beautiful and perfect._

_He always loved making his girls as his art canvas. It’s like painting on a canvas that is very much livid. His eyes have shown a certain glint of lust and triumph as he fixed his gaze at his trophy. He took out his camera as he soon took wonderful shots of his artwork. He would definitely be framing her picture inside his huge gallery along with the rest of his art collection –his beautiful, precious girls._

_After having a fill of his dinner in their huge dining room, he decided to retire to his own bedroom to continue with his daily readings. Being the intellectual that he was, he always made sure to impregnate his mind with all the substantial thoughts he could capture from his wide collection of books. That night, he was planning on reading one of his favorite books which served as the bible where he gets all his ideas for his art. He leaned on the headboard of his huge four-poster bed after he grabbed his book. He opened it to where he had last read it and his face plastered a very content yet evil smile. He closed his eyes as the title of the book kept ringing inside his ears. 120 Days of Sodom._

**_ Arya _ **

                                                                                                                                                           

Months had swiftly gone by after she was deflowered by Gendry and fucking him just seemed like a regular day-to-day activity. It was completely exhilarating and somewhat addicting that she couldn’t help but finally admit to the fact that she was really crazy for him after all. As hard as it was for her to admit, she’s really attached to him now. It was scary and at the same time overwhelming because she had never been used to this kind of attachment her whole life. Maybe it was indeed true what they say about having sex with the person you love—it gives you a sense of attachment towards that person because it releases a certain hormone called Oxytocin which plays a huge role in bonding in mammals and is associated with orgasm. Well, thank the Seven Gods for Science. Although Arya had never really been a big fan of Science, she has learned some notable facts after reading a few random articles from the internet.

 

And right now, she really had to keep her lecherous thoughts at bay because she is going to be swamped with a lot of research for the designs she was making for Robb and Jeyne’s wedding which will be two months from now. Her laziness finally paid off since she made sure to finish off whatever she needs done with her main design job to give time to this other task she was assigned to. She had been trying to contact people to actualize her design concept and at the same time collaborating with Sansa and Jeyne for approval.

 

Gendry on the other hand has been busy with the ongoing hotel project because the construction has already started and he has been going back and forth to the site with Griffins and Ramsay to check on the progress. This has led to lesser time spent together in the office but somehow Arya didn’t seem to really mind at all because she totally understands the nature of Gendry’s responsibilities. If anything, she has been supportive of his decisions all the way. And it’s not like she was the super paranoid girlfriend who’s trying to constantly check on him from time to time. She was never really the overly-attached type.

 

In some way, Gendry even made sure that Arya doesn’t get bored inside her office while he was away so he even suggested that she hang out inside Tom’s super cool office because Gendry had known from the start that Tom and Arya would really get along well, which they did. That morning, Arya was back inside Tom’s office just to chill and perhaps ask him for any other ideas he could suggest for Robb and Jeyne’s wedding, considering that he was really a great artist, that is, if he could ever come up with one for the wedding. “I’m not really sure though if I can come up with a particular design because as you know I’ve never been married.” Came Tom’s casual response when Arya came to tell him of her plan. Arya let out a small chuckle at his retort. He gave her a warm smile as he sat on his desk, taking out a piece of apple and biting it. “But I could help out with the layout or something if ever you need it, or for the concept of the backdrop…” He added in a muffled voice as he chewed the apple inside his mouth.

 

Arya was seated comfortably on his couch. “Wow, Tom, you’re the best.” She remarked, albeit with a strained voice as she released a deep sigh. “Haha. You’re too sweet, Arya.” Tom told her sarcastically, flashing a grin. “I’m not really bothering you or something, am I?” She had to ask him though because she might be intruding him in the middle of something. Tom just shook his head and smiled at her endearingly. “Not really. Since I’m head of this department, I get to delegate tasks to my subordinates.” He replied with an air of smugness. “That’s rich.” Arya said, albeit sarcastically as she flashed a wide grin. “Do you have plans on hanging out today?” It was his turn to ask her. “I don’t know. I don’t have any plans really.” She replied as she leaned onto his comfortable couch. She was getting sleepy under the comforts of his large couch, the sound of the apple crunching from Tom eating eat soon resonated all over his office. “Do you want to go and see Gendry at the site today? I could take you there.” He offered politely. But Arya had better plans and she was too lazy to go out under the heat of the sun.

 

She shook her head as she looked at him. “Nah, that’s fine, Tom. Thanks for the offer though. I don’t want to get in the way of his work. Besides, he told me to just hang out with you while he’s away.  I could just rummage through your stash of books here if you won’t mind. I’m still not done with the Sartre you lent me though but I feel like reading another kind of book. Perhaps something transgressive or unorthodox. I don’t know…” She trailed off. Tom was carefully looking at her from where he was sitting, munching the last bite of his apple, arms crossed on his chest. Arya knew that he was somehow racking his brains for a moment of anything he could suggest to her. “Are you up for A Clockwork Orange?” He asked her. Arya thought for a moment. She has already heard of that book and even did a short glimpse of some scenes in the film. “Maybe something else. I think I already know the story. I kind of read the synopsis in Wikipedia.” She replied, lazily as she stifled a yawn. Then she stood up from his couch and gingerly walked towards his bookshelf, barefooted. Her heels were left somewhere at the foot of the couch.

 

She squinted as she let her eyes browse through his collection of interesting books. Then something caught her attention. She trailed her fingers carefully on the spine of the book and read the title, “120 Days of Sodom.” She muttered loud enough for Tom to hear. Then carefully, she pulled out the book and started to open it. It looked like a very old copy of the book. “By Marquis de Sade?” Arya suddenly asked as she continued leafing through the withered pages. “Yes.” Tom retorted seriously. She found herself a bit surprised that he was already standing next to her. “The father of sadism.” He added. Arya turned to him with a very curious look on her face. “Interesting…” She trailed off, then her eyes went back to the book. “Have you read of the contents of this book?” She asked him. Tom shook his head. “Not all of it. But I’m almost done.” He replied. “Can I borrow this then? Well after you’re doing reading it.” Arya asked him, flashing an innocent look.

 

Tom smiled at her and got the book from her hands. “I’ll just send you a PDF copy of this book. I need this book because I’m doing some research readings.” He told her. Arya blinked at him, confused. “Research? Why? Are you going to do someone the Christian-Grey way with all the bondage, dominance and sadistic shit?” She asked him, this time smirking and wiggling her brows at him suggestively. Tom threw his head backwards and laughed heartily. “No. If anything, Christian Grey is too gentle where Sade is epic. Fifty Shades is going to shit popcorn compared to this classic, erotic fiction. Besides, I’m just reading this for an invest—as part of my bucket list. Reading transgressive literature is part of my list.” He explained to her as he put the book back to where it came from.

 

Tom then turned his gaze back at her. “Besides, I’m not quite sure if you can handle something like this. It’s too brutal, you know. A lot of rape and sex going on, and it’s not even the conventional kind of rape you are thinking. It’s rape in the most debauched ways among men, women and children, even older women.” He told her. Arya scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. The mere transgressive theme of the novel all the more gave Arya the kind of fascination she hungered. “Oh please, I watch splatter films from time to time, sometimes even with Gendry. And Gendry’s an even bigger wuss than me because he gives up in the middle of the film if it gets too bloody and gory already.” She told him smugly and dismissively before walking back to his couch and taking a seat. Tom only laughed at what she shared. “I can’t even imagine Gendry watching those kinds of films with you. He may be bigger than most guys but the bloke’s a gentle giant, you know. He’s somewhat the peaceful kind where you are the violent, aggressive type.” He told her, winking at her.

 

Tom walked back to his desk and sat on his office chair. “Well, Sade’s book is different. But if you really want to read it, I’m sending you the soft copy. But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you because I might be giving you that I-hate-to-tell-you-but-I-told-you-so look.” He told her before opening up his laptop. Arya leaned her head on the side of the couch. “It’s fine, Tom. I’m immune to violence and gore and brutality. Been watching those kinds of films with my brothers since I was ten.” She assured him. After hearing the final click on his mouse, Tom finally spoke. “There, I just sent it to your email. Read and weep.” He japed. “Thanks, Tom. How can I ever repay you?” She said sardonically. “Maybe I’ll just set you up on a date with Pandora.” She winked at him, grinning wickedly. Arya knew that Tom had the hots for her friend, Pandora when Tom basically told her how much he liked reading Pandora’s editorials from some underground political paper. Tom has never met Pandora in person though but it was obvious enough that he really wanted to meet her and get to know her.

 

She could see Tom blushing profusely from his seat. “Oh my god, Tom! You’re blushing like a maid!” She jested, starting to laugh at him. “Shut up, Arya.” He hissed playfully. “You’re too obvious already, you know that? Besides, my friend is very single. And I somehow told her about you and she seems kind of interested in getting to know you too.” She told him a matter-of-factly. “What?!” Tom exclaimed emphatically, turning the brightest shade of crimson. This time, Arya already burst into gales of uncontrollable laughter. “You should have seen the look on your face!” She said mockingly.

 

After a few more minutes of getting into a deeper conversation with Tom, talking about Pandora, books, art, films and more Pandora, Tom suddenly remembered to ask her something. “Hey, before I completely forget, are you coming with Gendry to the old King’s Landing airport this weekend for the event?” He spoke. At this, Arya rose up from her slouching position and sat straight on the couch. “What event are you talking about?” She asked him, brows thoroughly furrowed. “Wait, what? How come you don’t know? Gendry’s been talking about it the whole week. It’s the Race for a Cause event. It’s a charity fundraising. He’s even going to compete in two races.” Tom informed her, also wondering why she didn’t know of the said event. Arya somehow felt a pang deep inside her. Gendry doesn’t usually leave her out of the activities he’s been doing. At least shedding a little light would do so that she will be made aware.

 

“Gendry never told me about that event, Tom.” She told him suddenly turning sullen. Tom also had a shocked look on his face. “Well, I thought he told you about it. Maybe he just forgot to tell you because he’s been swamped with worked these past few weeks.” He told her with an assuring tone. “I’m not usually being left out in his plans.” She stated dryly. Then she just sighed in defeat. There was no use being too apprehensive anyway. “But I guess you are right. Maybe he just forgot to tell me.” She said plainly in a low voice. Then she looked back at him. “Are you coming too?” She asked him. Tom nodded at her and flashed a kind smile. “Yes, I’m coming of course.” He told her. “So are you going to race as well?” This time, Tom shook his head. “No, I don’t really race.” He replied.

 

“I’m going to be one of the official photographers in the event.” He added, gleaming with pride.

 

 

 

 

“I heard that you’re racing this weekend.” Arya simply stated in a serious tone, her eyes fixed on the road before her. She was sitting on the passenger seat of Gendry’s car the following day. He only came to the office to pick her up and send her home and he’ll once again be off to dinner with his father. That has been their usual routine for the past few weeks. The car stopped as they were stuck again on the rush hour traffic. “Haven’t I told you?” Gendry asked her right after hitting the brakes. Arya just shook her head, refusing to look at him. “At least you told Tom.” She said with a hint of indignation. She could swear that Gendry gave himself a face-palm from what her peripheral vision could make out. “Gods, I spaced. I’m so sorry, Arya. I thought I told you already that I’m going to be racing this Sunday for the fundraising. It’s for a good cause, you know.” He told her apologetically. Arya only shrugged her shoulders. “That’s good. Can I come and watch you race?” She asked him albeit frigidly. Gendry held out her chin with his thumb and forefinger and made her look at him. “Of course you can. It’s not even a question. It’s already given that wherever I go, you go. Well, except for work-related ones, but you know what I mean.” He told her endearingly, caressing her chin with his thumb. Arya looked at him stolidly for a few more seconds.

 

Then Gendry tugged her chin closer to him as he brushed a gentle kiss on her lips. There’s nothing like his intoxicating kiss to wash away her sour mood. “Stop sulking now. I’m sorry, alright?” He told her kindly. Arya finally gave him a curt smile before she pulled away from his hold. “Yes, I guess it’s fine.” She released a sigh. “I guess I just miss you… I think.” She suddenly said, blushing like it was the first time she ever said that to him. “Well, I miss you more.” He stated as he looked at her intently. The thin line from her lips suddenly curled into a lop-sided grin. “Well I miss you the most. That’s the superlative form already.” Came her counter-statement. “I miss you to the highest exponential level.” He countered, grinning widely. Arya rolled her eyes at him playfully, her mood now lightening up. How could she ever get mad at him for long? “Fine. You win, Waters.” She resigned. Gendry held a triumphant and smug look on his face. “Good. Because I always make sure to win when it comes to that, my lady.” He said to her with confidence. “Sure, you go ahead, champ. You go for it!” Came her sarcastic remark with a matching action with her fist. “Little shit.” Gendry hissed mockingly. “Fucking bastard.” Arya shot back, this time she couldn’t control the grin spreading on her face.

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Gendry suddenly told her. The car was once again on the go after the traffic finally moved. “How?” She asked. “Movie marathon at your place? Or how about binge-watching Suits season 1?” He suggested, but he was flashing her a suggestive smile. Arya was able to get the innuendo he meant. “For all I know, no binge-watching or movie marathon’s going to happen this weekend.” She stated, eyeing him lustfully. “Why is that?” He asked her, feigning innocence. “Oh you know…” She trailed off. “Because I’m going to binge-fuck you instead of watching boring TV shows?” He finally told her in a low and raspy voice. At his response, Arya burst out laughing shortly. “What kind of a term is binge-fuck, stupid?” She said mockingly. “It’s my own term of fucking you all throughout the day. And I know that’s how you like it.” He winked at her. Arya flushed scarlet red at what he just told her because it was the truth. There’s nothing like being fucked by Gendry.

 

Arya was pretty much very excited when the weekend came that she had to prepare and do some minor cleaning in her house in preparation for Gendry’s arrival. Aside from that, she had managed to do a little grocery for their dinner that night. She was planning on cooking something for him instead of him cooking for her which usually what always happens. Since her reality dictated that it was not the middle ages and she was not some assassin off to kill someone, she has long accepted the common notion that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. But to Arya Stark, had she lived another lifetime as a faceless assassin, she always knew that the way to a man’s heart was through her knife. She smiled at the silly thought despite herself as she started to unpack the grocery. As much as she wanted to fantasize about her secret fancy as a kick-ass assassin, it was already nearing the late afternoon and she still had to take a warm shower after cooking their meal.

 

Just when she was already about to prepare their dinner, she received a call from Gendry. All the excitement and the anticipation of being with him tonight drained when she heard the sullen and apologetic tone of his voice. _This is not good_. Her gut instinct was also telling her so. “Arya, I’m really so sorry… I can’t make it tonight. My father has requested me to have dinner with him at the manor. He told me it’s something really important that it cannot delay. I know I’m acting like a douche right now but I had to take this.” He tried to explain to her over the phone. At his announcement of his sudden change of plans, it was as if Arya’s heart sank. _Strike two._ First, forgetting to tell her about the charity race. Second, ditching out on their weekend plan. And it’s the fucking weekend. There’s supposed to be no work on weekends because that’s just the way of the world. Well, at least for a lazy slacker like Arya Stark.

 

She was well aware that this was hurting her in some way but she had to tell herself that she needed to understand his responsibilities as a Baratheon heir. _Shit_. She cursed. She couldn’t help but feel bad. “Arya? Are you still there?” Gendry asked worriedly. She swallowed the hard lump on her throat as reality slapped her back harder than she had expected. “Yeah, I’m here. It’s fine, Gendry. We can just postpone it. I’m going to see you tomorrow at the race anyway.” She told her, trying to sound uplifting even if she was already drowned in disappointment. “I’m really sorry about this. I definitely will be making it up to you.” He told her once more. She was about to say ‘ _don’t’_ but decided to just hold her tongue instead. She had prepared for this night from cleaning her house to making sure that she makes herself at least presentable. Guess she’ll have to stick with binge-watching Suits season 1 after all. Like she told herself, she doesn’t need any man to complete her life anyway. She can still do whatever she wanted without him, and that involved binge-watching another TV show from her pending list. Oh well, at least she’s got Nymeria to watch with her.

 

The following day, before heading to the race, Gendry made sure to make it up to Arya by surprising her with a huge bar of Butterfinger when he picked her up from her place. He gave it to her before she even got inside his car to sit on the passenger seat. “Catch!” He told her as he practically threw the Butterfinger to her direction. Given Arya’s good reflex skills with her hands, she was able to immediately catch it. She flashed him a grin when she motioned to take her seat. As soon as she was already seated inside his car, he made sure to pull her face to his and bring her to a passionate kiss, letting her feel how sorry he was. “I’m really sorry for last night, Arya.” He told her after he slightly pulled away from her to look into her eyes, cupping her cheeks. “Father also wishes to apologize to you for the short notice.” He added. Arya smiled at him as she stared back into those Baratheon blue eyes. She couldn’t help it, they were just so blue and beautiful. “It’s okay. We all have our duties to our families, right?” She said in a gentle voice. Then her lips curled to an evil knowing smirk when she finally pulled away from his hold. “And thanks for the Butterfinger, by the way. I’ll definitely be very happy to suck on this while you drive to the old airport.” She winked suggestively.

 

Gendry grit his teeth at what she just said. “Stop teasing me while I’m driving, Arya. Or I’m going to have to pull over and fuck you so hard on the backseat of my car. You don’t want to attract attention especially in the middle of the morning, do you?” He told him as his eyes were lustfully piercing her as if he was already stripping her naked. It gave her the shivers and it warmed up her core. Then she suddenly wondered what it was like to be fucked inside the car. “We could try that and see for ourselves.” She teased in her sultry voice. “As much as I’d want to take you and fuck you right here, right now, we’ve got a race to catch. Perhaps I could punish you tonight for teasing me like this and making me hard this early morning.” He told her as his eyes travelled down to his pants where his erection was already tenting. Arya’s smirk only widened that it already reached her ears. “Very good and very attentive. I could suck on that while you drive and make you cum so hard.” She told him lecherously. Gendry let out a regretful breath. “Don’t or else we’d get into an accident. I can’t think straight if you blow me like that.” He told her bitterly. At this, Arya just let out a hearty laugh seeing Gendry’s torment.

 

As they arrived at the old King’s Landing airport, Gendry made sure to be with her all the time during the fundraising event. He had introduced her to some of the organizers he knew from the said event and she was very glad and relieved to see Tom, Ramsay and Griffins present. At least she won’t really be left out when Gendry would start to race. Arya could see Tom already taking pictures with his camera while Ramsay was with his girlfriend, talking to some other important people. What surprised her most was knowing the news from Gendry that Griffins will also be participating in another race that day. She was more than impressed with the Bugatti sports car he will be driving for the race.

 

The morning heat may be sweltering but Arya pretty much did not mind it because she was already enjoying herself with watching the race, especially when Gendry won the first round using his Mitsubishi Evo. It has always been his winning car ever since and she saw the hard work he has put on that car every time she would see him work on updating or upgrading some parts. He had to basically update the parts that has been worn out every time he would compete in a race. She could even remember how much she looked at the play of his muscles every time he was half-naked in Tobho’s garage back when she was still an _innocent_ schoolgirl oblivious to all his fucking prowess. Gods, why was she suddenly thinking about his muscles in the middle of the Sunday heat? Damn.

 

Arya was standing alongside Tom while they watched the entire race. Tom was busy taking pictures of the event so Arya only found a little time to talk to him. As Gendry finally got off his car after winning the race, people already began to run towards him, including the reporters and the other photographers. “Looks like everyone has those hungry eyes for your boyfriend.” Tom suddenly whispered in her ear. Arya just let out a short chuckle. “Yeah, he’s obviously eye-candy to most of the girls over there.” She told him casually as she nodded towards the group of girls or women on the direction opposite them, not even bothering herself with thinking about getting jealous for having girls gawk at her super attractive boyfriend. Why would she? She knew right from the start that Gendry was hers. They can ogle at his man all they want for all she cares, but if someone else touches him in any manner, well that’s another story.

 

“Want to come closer and give your hot boyfriend a kiss?” Tom japed, winking at her. “Sure and I’ll let him kiss you too if you want.” Came her sarcastic response, rolling her eyes. “Come on.” She added, giving him a wicked smile before finally heading towards Gendry. Before Arya could finally reach to where Gendry was rooted with the press and the photographers, she stopped in her tracks when she saw another woman circling her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on each of his cheek.

 

She stood there in horror only a few feet away from him when she saw the whole thing happen. It was as if she was stabbed right through the heart. All the events that had recently happened suddenly came flooding in her consciousness—his failure to inform her right ahead of this fundraising event, his sudden ditching of their plans last night, his constant absence in the office in the past few weeks. No, it can’t be, can it? Clearly, it seemed as if the bitch had more to her mind in keeping herself glued to Gendry after greeting and giving him a kiss. “Alessandra?!” Arya heard Gendry exclaim in shock as he pulled away from her hold. No, shock was even an understatement. So Gendry _did_ know her. The bitch was only smiling at him alluringly, greeting him seductively. Arya’s eyebrows suddenly twitched furiously upon seeing the two of them close enough. Then in a split second, it was as if Gendry noticed her murderous glare on him because he instinctively turned to Arya’s direction. “Arya?!” He exclaimed once more. She could swear that all the color drained from that attractive face of his. Maybe his face would no longer be attractive after she punches him straight. _The nerve!_ He even looked more shocked that she was already standing right before them, watching their _scene_. Surely the photographers had already taken a photo of the two of them canoodling like they were the only ones left in the world. She tried to hold her sudden fits of rage as she clenched her hands into tight fists.

 

Gendry made sure that he was already at a far distance from this Alessandra bitch. Then he walked closer towards Arya and put an arm around her before planting a kiss on her temple. Arya tried to squirm away from him violently but his hold around her shoulders was so firm. “Arya, this is Alessandra. Alessandra, meet my girlfriend, Arya Stark.” He told them, albeit awkwardly. Alessandra pretended to give Arya a sincere smile but they both know that she was only doing it out of sheer obligation. “Pleasure to meet you, Arya.” Came Alessandra’s fake pleasantry, flashing a very gorgeous smile. Gods, she’s so pretty, Arya had to admit. And gods, those boobs—they’re so round and big! And they’re real! How can such a real human being have boobs like those? Her height was ridiculous, she could already pass as a super model like fucking Jeyne Poole and she’s just very sexy in her outfit. On the bitter contrast, it made Arya look like a little high school girl once more.  

 

A knot twisted inside her stomach at a sudden realization—this must either be one of Gendry’s exes or one of the many girls he had hooked up with, either way, Gendry fucked her once upon a time. _Fuck my life_. Arya cursed. She wasn’t prepared for this. Despite her claims of not being the overly-attached girlfriend and the lesser jealous girlfriend, she couldn’t help now but feel a little bit jealous in this awkward situation. Who wouldn’t? It’s clear as day that Gendry had fucked this woman—and she’s just very gorgeous. She even looks like Minka Kelly, the actress who played Autumn in (500) Days of Summer. Wait, didn’t Gendry watch that movie for like over a hundred million times already? Oh dear god! Did he watch it over and over because Autumn there reminds him of her because she looked exactly like this Alessandra bitch? Paranoia was suddenly settling in her mind.

 

“It’s really great to see you here, Gendry! And congratulations for winning. Still the best at racing, I see.” She remarked as she smiled at Gendry fondly. Gendry’s ears turned red at her remark. The stupid bull even had the nerve to blush around this pretty bitch. “Thanks…” He replied sheepishly. “So, you here to see the race as well?” He asked awkwardly. Alessandra made a very girly giggle. “Yes, I’m actually one of the organizers of this charity fundraiser. Didn’t you get my invitation? I was actually the one who suggested to the rest of the team to invite you.” She winked at him. Arya was now stabbing the bitch with invisible daggers. “It was you? Wow! I never really had an idea because it only says ‘Alex’ on the invitation. So I thought you were a guy.” He told her truthfully. “You’re still so funny, Gendry. You used to call me Alex before, so I thought you’d recognize me and my handwriting.” She told him in a sultry voice. Recognize her? And her handwriting? Did this bitch seriously write a handwritten invitation to her boyfriend? Arya’s eyebrow twitched again. It was as if the bitch read her thoughts. “My signature, I mean. I thought you’d recognize it when I sent the invitation.” Alessandra told him.

 

She just remained silent from where she stood, looking at the two exchange casual conversations. She suddenly wished that Tom was there to save her and at least be smitten by this Alessandra bitch and take her away from Gendry’s eyes, but Tom was still busy taking pictures and talking to the other photographers in the area. Arya was taken back to here and now when Alessandra suddenly popped a question that enraged her further into full berserk mode. “So, do you want to have dinner later tonight?” The bitch asked. Arya was sure that she had definitely killed her a million times now inside her head. “It’s going to be dinner with us and the other organizers of this event. There’s also going to be an after party if you want to tag along.” She winked. Gendry looked at Arya. Arya refused to look at him and instead tried to pretend to look at the people from the benches. “Sounds like a good idea… but I’ll have to ask… Arya?” Gendry retorted while looking at Arya the whole time. He was somehow waiting for her to say something. “Arya? What do you think? Dinner with the organizing team tonight?” He informed her as he pulled her closer to him. “I think that’s a great idea, Gendry.” Arya answered, sounding a bit indignant and sarcastic. It was a good thing that Alessandra didn’t get her implication. Maybe because she’s a dumb bitch. “That’s great! I’ll see you tonight then!” The bitch said rather excitedly.

 

When she was gone, Arya walked away from Gendry without saying a word. “Arya, wait.” Gendry called her. He had to grab her wrist for her to turn around and look back at him. “Yes, Gendry?” She asked, her voice sounded irritated. “Oh yes, before I forget, congratulations on winning the race, by the way.” Came her sarcastic congratulatory remark. “Well, thanks.” He replied sheepishly. “So, she one of your exes huh?” Arya finally gave him her obvious conclusion and she had to fucking confirm with him when he could have just told her earlier as soon as the bitch left. Gendry only nodded in response. Why was he suddenly not telling her about that bitch? She had the right to know after all. “Oh, I see. So she’s one of those girls you fucked like a million times, right? And have I ever told you she really looks like Minka Kelly, the actress who played Autumn in (500) Days of Summer? She really is something, huh? No wonder you watched that movie for a million times.” She told him indignantly, she was already fuming with sudden anger but she had to keep her rage at bay as she really didn’t want to cause any commotion.

 

 “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But I was going to tell you… but you got the idea first. And that was a long time ago, Arya. She’s just my ex.” He told her apologetically. “You were going to tell me? Or are you also just going to leave me out on this like how you ‘ _forgot’_ to tell me about this stupid event in the first place? And wow, how kind of her to send you the invite to this event with her all too familiar signature on it. Are you really sure you haven’t recognized her handwriting?” She spat at him sarcastically. “I really didn’t know that the invitation was from her, Arya. Please, don’t do this. I need to be focused for the next race, I don’t want to be distracted by this useless bickering.” Gendry pleaded, holding her hand and pulling her to him and bringing her to a tight embrace. Arya tried to take in a huge amount of air, also inhaling in his scent from his chest. What has gotten into her? She was never like this ever but what she saw suddenly outraged her. She just stood there stolidly as Gendry continued to hug her. She wasn’t even reciprocating his embrace.

 

When Gendry pulled away, he looked down on her and straight to her eyes, his hands clutching ono her shoulders. “Your jealousy is endearing but please don’t get jealous anymore. She’s just my ex. You’re with me now. You’re mine now.” He assured her in his usual gentle voice. Arya looked at him bitterly. “She was practically philandering with you and kissing you earlier.” She stated coldly. “That’s just her nature. She’s somewhat the affectionate type.” He tried to explain as best as he could but Arya didn’t seem to quite buy it. Her arms were now folded before her chest, raising her eyebrow. “You must know her too well then.” She said sardonically as she scowled at him. “Not that much.” He replied, his mood now starting to get sullen. “Look, we need to settle this right now and get this over with because I still have a race to finish. Later at the dinner tonight—“Gendry was suddenly cut off when Arya interrupted him. “I never said I was going.” She said indignantly. Gendry’s mouth flew open with confusion. “But I thought you said it was a great idea…” He told her, wondering. “It’s a great idea for you—for your short reunion with her! I had to basically help you out because you were suddenly so shy and speechless around her. It’s unnerving how your reaction was, especially that she’s now your ex… unless you still harbor feelings for her.” She told him bitterly.

 

This time, Gendry let out a very frustrated sigh, then he looked at her with an equal glare. “Okay, that’s it! You’re being too paranoid right now! You’re not usually like this and gods, you barely even get jealous! You’re being ridiculous right now, Arya.” Gendry flared angrily. “It’s because she was trying to flirt with you and you acted as if you liked it. You didn’t even react to her canoodling you!” Arya shot back. “Just because I paid no mind to her trying to flirt with me doesn’t mean that I already like it. It’s just not a big deal for me because she’s just my ex now.” He explained although his voice was now somewhat raised but they were still careful enough not to get any attention from the people around.

 

Arya shook her head. “You know what? This is getting nowhere so I’m just going to go stick myself inside some bloody freezer to cool myself down. The heat is fucking killing me.” Arya told him, still flashing her angry look. Gendry heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fine! Have it your way then!” He said angrily. “Go ahead and stick yourself in that bloody freezer so that you’ll learn to realize that there’s really nothing going on between me and her!” He added. “Fine! Why don’t you go back to her and ask her for some good luck kiss? And while you’re at it, ask her to marry you as well!” She shot back. “It’ll be my pleasure then.” He told her coldly, his lips curled into a faint smirk. He really didn’t mean to ask that bitch for another kiss, did he? Arya just fumed all the more at the thought so she just said nothing more and stormed as far away from him as possible. Now she had nowhere to go.

 

She walked towards the shaded area of the old King’s Landing airport just before the entrance gate and somehow wished that she could literally find a freezer to stick herself inside. The weather was really so hot now that the sun was already high up and it wasn’t even helping her with her mood. If only she could just go home right now but that seemed impossible because she didn’t bring a car along with her. She squinted her eyes at the long expansive road ahead of her. It was just empty and it was impossible for her to just walk her way home.

 

Her day couldn’t grow anymore worse when her head suddenly decided to hurt like the Seven fucking Hells. Surely, she knew this was somehow related to the heat of the sun and her stupid bloody eyes. So before her head explodes from the impending migraine she was feeling, she took out her glasses from her bag and wore it. She sat on the ledge of the shaded area and waited for a few more minutes to decide on where she was exactly heading to.

 

After some more minutes, a shiny black Ducatti suddenly stopped right before her. She furrowed her eyebrows to look at the person driving the luxurious car and was surprised to see Griffins inside. “What are you doing out here, Arya?” Griffins asked her. Arya just released a relieved sigh. “Waiting for a miracle.” She replied sarcastically. “Where are you going? I thought you were racing today?” She asked. Griffins smiled at her warmly as he looked at her. “I just did but now I need to leave as soon as possible.” He replied. “Where’s Gendry, by the way?” It was his turn to ask her. Arya just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “He’s busy being the stupid bull that he is.” She replied sharply. “Can I get a ride home or something? I really don’t want to be here any longer.” She continued. At that, she heard the door of the car unlocking. “Hop in then. Let me take you home.” Griffins offered good-naturedly. Thank the nonexistent gods for bloody Architect Vincent Griffins.


	26. Room on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme shameless smut ahead.

__

**_ Arya _ **

 

            Arya was sitting silently on the passenger seat of Griffins’ Bugatti. Her sullen eyes were blankly staring straight ahead. Her mood for talking was nonexistent as of the moment and she was just glad that Griffins respected her silence. Rage was still fuming inside her after their fight with Gendry and she’s afraid that if she talks further, she might not be able to control what would come out of her mouth. Her ragged breathing was nearly evident because of the anger rooted from within. And this was all because Gendry fucking Baratheon was being such a fucking tool. How could he not know that his bitch ex was already flirting with him? She had to endure watching their exchange of ‘ _casual’_ conversation when they all know that the bitch had something else in mind than just talking to him. It was just insulting. And Gendry didn’t even have the balls to at least tell her first that he used to date that bitch. She had to fucking put the pieces together and make the conclusion herself and wait for his confirmation. And what’s worse was he even found himself almost speechless while talking and standing before that super-hot bitch ex of his. He didn’t even hold her back when she told him she needed some time to cool down. He just let her go. What a stupid bastard. He’ll definitely pay for it.

 

She’s not supposed to stress herself with this kind of shit but she was mad at how Gendry didn’t really make an effort at all to justify himself. He even got mad at her. It’s not that she was mad because she was very jealous. There may be a little jealousy at first but once it had been established that the bitch was just his ex, she was somehow fine with it. Arya just hated the way Gendry reacted to the whole situation. He’s just so stupid! She made a mental sigh and tried to shake off all thoughts of him. She doesn’t have the time to deal with this shit right now.

 

When Arya came to her senses upon hearing Griffins’ phone suddenly ringing, she realized that they have been traveling for almost twenty minutes already. He made sure to pull over right away to answer the call. “Hey there. How’s your exhibit going?” Came his greeting. From what she could hear from his phone, the voice on the other line sounded like a woman’s voice. “Really? You mean right now? Oh alright. I’ll be right there as soon as possible, okay? See you. Love you, too!” He finally said before ending the short call. He stuffed his phone inside the pocket of his shirt and turned to look at Arya. “By the way, Arya, do you mind if we take a detour to the King’s Lading Museum of Arts? I really need to get to my girlfriend right away. She’s having this exhibit of her photographs and she said she really needs me to be there and I can’t miss it.” Came his request.

 

 Guilt suddenly flooded in her mind. Had it not been for her hitching a ride with him, he would have drove straight to his girlfriend as soon as possible. She gave him a warm smile before she retorted, “No, not at all. I’ve got nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway. And I’d love to watch her exhibit.” She told him in a calm voice. “So is she a photographer?” She asked him out of curiosity. Griffins finally started the car again and resumed driving. He nodded at her in response. “Yeah, she’s a fashion photographer. Have you heard of Natalia Lennox? They’re having an exhibit with her fellow photographers right now in the King’s Landing Museum of Arts. You might want to check out their works while you’re there.” He replied in his kind and calm voice. Arya’s eyes widened in shock. “The Natalia Lennox? She’s your girlfriend?!” She exclaimed in shock. “My sister, Sansa, used to be one of her models when she modeled for Dior in Vogue Magazine. She’s a great photographer.” She remarked. She could notice Griffins flashing endearing smile at the thought of his girlfriend. “That she is. She takes the greatest photographs. She’s really got talent for it.” He acquiesced.

 

Then suddenly, a realization came in when Arya finally took some time to look at herself and what she was wearing. She was wearing a white bohemian sleeveless Sunday dress and brown flat strapped sandals. Definitely not the outfit to wear to some opening to an art exhibit. “Would they mind if I’m a bit underdressed right now?” She asked him worriedly. Griffins smiled at her and shook his head. “No, not really. It’s just a casual event. Nothing too fancy and formal.” He told her in an assuring tone. Relief flashed across her face. “Good then. It’s been a while since I’ve been to some art exhibit. The last time was during one of my closest friends’ photo-exhibit back in Braavos before our graduation. She specializes in boudoir photography.” Arya shared. “Boudoir photography? That’s awesome, Arya.” Griffins remarked.  

 

She was about to tell him that she used to be one of Brea’s models in her boudoir photography sessions but held her tongue instead. She was just forced to model for Brea anyway after she lost to their stupid bet in college. Her mind suddenly lightened up at the thought of her friend. It’s been a while since they have talked. Perhaps she should stay the night at Brea’s house and let Pandora tag along.

 

Arya was broken from her train of happy thoughts when she heard Griffins suddenly speak. “So the way I’m seeing it, I’m taking that you and Gendry had a fight?” He asked her, arching his eyebrow. There was no point hiding the truth from Griffins because he will still eventually find out anyway. Like he’s always with Gendry every day of the work week especially now that the construction for their project has already started. Her eyes were downcast when she gave him her response. “Yes. I just needed some time away from him to think.” Came her cold retort. It was a good thing that Griffins was already content with her answer because he didn’t broach the subject any further.

 

“Well anyway, seeing your flare for the arts, I’m sure you’ll love the exhibit today. It’s going to feature more artists and photographers.” Griffins assured her to lighten up her mood. “Thanks by the way.” She said. Then she fell silent in her seat again as they drove their way to the museum.

 

“Arya, this is my girlfriend, Natalia Lennox.” Griffins told her as he introduced her to his girlfriend. “Babe, meet Arya Stark.” He continued. Natalia gave her a very beautiful and warm smile. She was very pretty and refined, she noted. And even very sophisticated. Then she extended a hand to Arya. “Pleased to meet you, Arya. You’re Sansa’s younger sister, right?” Arya took her soft hand. “Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Natalia.” She replied. “Your photographs are so amazing, by the way.” She added. As soon as she released her hand, Natalia waved a dismissive hand. “You’re too kind, Arya.”

 

Natalia walked Arya through her featured photographs with Griffins trailing behind them, holding a glass of champagne. She found Natalia Lennox very accommodating and down-to-earth despite her fame. Her photographs were very beautiful as well. When Natalia had finished showing Arya around the gallery of photographs, she had to regretfully excuse herself to attend to some other guests who were looking for her in the exhibit. Griffins was also to accompany his girlfriend in meeting the other guests. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay while we leave you for a moment?” Griffins asked her. Arya gave him an assuring smile. “Yes, I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me. I’m just going to check the other exhibit areas.” Came her response.

 

As soon as Griffins and Natalia had gone, Arya was left to wander alone in the museum, going through an entire hall of artworks and photographs. Truly they were the greatest artworks she has ever seen in a long time. A little art here and there somehow served as a distraction to her prior fight with Gendry that morning in the race track. The stupid bullheaded bastard didn’t even call to check on her, much less send her any text to see if she was still alive. With a scowl, she checked her phone one last time before turning it off and putting it inside her satchel bag to be forgotten.

 

She walked through picture after picture of astounding photos until she reached a very striking photograph located at the most isolated corner of the exhibit area. It was a picture of women of different sizes and races clad in underwear but unlike any other models, they were not skinny. She walked further towards the picture and stood there studying the message it conveyed. It was simple enough yet very powerful. It was realistic rather than idealistic. It was a portrayal of the best of womanhood and feminism and it clearly gave a message about anti-body shaming. To top it all off, the photographer clearly had an expertise in boudoir photography like Brea. She adjusted the glasses she had been wearing as she tried to go over the picture.

 

“I see that you found this piece very striking.” Came an unfamiliar deep voice of a man. Arya was startled for a moment there. She turned her gaze towards the person now standing right next to her. She had to incline her head up to look at him face to face because he was ridiculously very tall. The moment her eyes met his, her heart started pounding. She stood there in shock as her mind tried to process that person who was standing right before her. He had gentle grey eyes like hers, brown hair in a top knot and a full-grown beard on his jaw and chin. He was indeed very ruggedly handsome that a blush crept across her face and neck.

 

“Nate?” She exclaimed, still in a state of shock. She couldn’t believe her eyes for the person standing right before her was her very first crush. She looked at him closer and noticed how very attractive he was in his plain grey t-shirt and faded jeans and black sneakers. He’s an epitome of the coolest surfer dude in the deepest recesses of her imagination—ear plugs, long hair, beards and all. Shit it made her breathless. “Yes, it’s me, Arya.” He confirmed, smiling warmly at her. Gods, that smile was the reason why he was her first crush back when her family was still living in Winterfell, before Gendry even happened. “Oh my god! It’s really you!” Arya exclaimed, flashing her widest, most contagious smile that spread to her ears. “Hi... Nice to see you here.” He greeted her a bit shyly, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. Arya’s gaze was back on the picture she was looking at and on closer look, she finally saw the connection between the picture and the man standing before her. _Nathaniel Reed._ She read. Now it makes more sense. “So you’re the photographer who took this picture?” She asked him for confirmation. He nodded in response.

 

Gods, she couldn’t believe it. Although it was very likely to find Nate in an art museum, she had never expected that she would meet him here in King’s Landing because the last time she remembered, he was still studying in Winterfell when they left. He was still the same rugged guy she knew years back, minus the thick beard and the long hair. His family, the Reeds, were also from the North and they were very close with her family. She first met Nate when she was still a stubborn little girl who was always wearing boy clothes and ever since, she had always had a secret crush on him because he was so handsome even before. He was only three years older than her and he used to be everything she was looking for in a guy in her pre-adolescent years—artistic, rugged, poetic, intellectual and musically inclined. Sometimes, Arya used to think that Nate was Brandon Boyd reincarnated. He had a gift for drawing, photography and writing poems and right now, she was even more surprised to see his whole arm tattooed and inked. Fuck, he looked so stunning.

 

“Gods, Arya Stark, you’ve grown to be so beautiful now. I just don’t know what to say.” Nate remarked breathlessly as he studied her carefully. She could feel the weight of his eyes staring back at her. Arya could swear that she was now blushing profusely but she tried to control herself from becoming like a stupid little swooning girl. She only gave him a sheepish smile. She was out of words herself. Then her eyes tried to scan the entire row of his gallery just so that she could distract herself because she was still blushing all this time. “Your shots are really good, by the way, especially the black and white ones.” Arya said. “Those are my favorite, you know. Just black and white.” He told her, winking. Then Arya tried to rake her brain for any more questions she could ask him when finally she found his tattooed arm very interesting. “Did you also design your tattoos yourself?” She asked. “Because they’re really so avant-garde. It’s so you.” She continued. Nate slightly raised his arm up to show her the rest of his tattoos. “Yeah, I designed most of them and I had a good friend ink them for me.” He retorted. “Do you also want to get yourself inked? I could design something for you and do the inking myself.” He offered. Arya just gave him a shy smile. “Nah, maybe not now… but I’ll think about it.” She politely declined.

 

“So, what about you, Arya Stark? How’s life going? And first of all, what brings you here?” It was his turn to ask. Arya gave a slight shrug. “Well, I was with a colleague of mine from work. His girlfriend, Natalia Lennox also has an exhibit here.” She replied casually. She was now able to finally breathe normally and her heart finally stabilized. “Wow. So you work with Vincent then?” He asked. “Yes, we’re working on the same project right now with me being the interior designer. He was the one who brought me here after attending some charity fundraising event earlier this morning.” Came her response. Nate dropped his jaw in pure amazement. “Now, I’m very much impressed. Where did you graduate by the way?” He asked as they started walking along other rows paintings and photographs. “I graduated in Braavos, actually.” She retorted casually. “I used to take long vacations in Braavos and do some surfing from time to time. Too bad I haven’t seen you there.” Nate told her. “It’s quite a huge country, anyway.” Arya said nonchalantly as her eyes wandered along the pictures.

 

“How about you? What do you do aside from being this kick-ass photographer?” It was Arya’s turn to ask. “I still play in the band and we do some gigs every now and then. Sometimes I make some paintings for clients, then I design and make surfboards for those other clients. I’m just practically making my life worth it before I grow old, you know. I’m just all over the place doing this and that.” He winked at her as he continued to study her. “I didn’t know you wear glasses but you look so amazing. Gods, you’re so beautiful, Arya.” He remarked. Arya somehow felt conscious. “Yeah, I’ve got another pair of stupid eyes now. I had to wear them often just so that I wouldn’t mistake a cat from an ostrich.” She replied somewhat sardonically which made Nate burst out laughing.

 

As they walked along a deserted corner of the museum, he started asking her questions again. “So does Arya Stark have a boyfriend now?” Arya stopped in her tracks for a moment as she remembered Gendry. “Yes…” She trailed off absent-mindedly. “He’s still in the race track right now because he still has one race to compete.” She added plainly. “He’s a racer, I see. Impressive.” Nate said, his arms folded before his chest as he started stroking his long beard. “How did you come to know him?” Came another question. Arya huffed a subtle sigh. “He’s actually my best friend. We became close when my family moved here in King’s Landing. I went away to Braavos for four years to finish college and when I got back, that’s when we both happened.” Arya told him. Nate looked at her intently and flashed his most attractive smile. “Well, he’s one lucky guy.” He told her before giving her a wink. Arya chuckled. “Ha! I doubt that. I’m pretty much a pain in his ass all the time.” She suddenly said, grinning despite herself.

 

They continued to walk through the rest of the pictures in the exhibit when they suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind them. “Arya? Nathaniel?” The familiar female voice exclaimed. They both turned around and Arya’s mouth fell. “Brea?! What are you doing here?” Arya gaped. “Hey, Brei!” Nate greeted, walking towards her and giving her a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Hey, love.” Brea greeted her warmly “I came here to check out Nathaniel’s exhibit.” Brea added. Arya just stood there dumbfounded as she saw the exchange of greetings between Nate and Brea. They both seemed very close. “You two know each other?” Arya asked both of them. Nate nodded as he put an arm around Brea. “Yes, we’ve known each other just a few years ago. Brei’s actually the one who did most of my tattoo designs.” Nate replied, showing off his arm once more. “And we also met in Braavos for the boudoir photography workshop.” Nate added.

 

Then it was Brea’s turn to ask him. “How did you know my friend here, Nathaniel?” “She’s my childhood friend back in the north, Brei.” Nate retorted. “Wow, it’s a small world after all, isn’t it?” Brea remarked. Arya let out a small chuckle. “Arya here used to be my model for one of my boudoir photography sessions, Nathaniel. Just so you know.” Brea suddenly said. It made Arya blush even harder. “Brea!” Arya chided, she knew how much Brea liked teasing her about it. “Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Brei?” Nate questioned, giving her a mock pout. “Because she practically threatened to kill me if I let anyone else see her pictures. But she doesn’t know that I actually included three pictures of her in our previous exhibits in Braavos. Remember the black and white picture you liked where the model just lay on the bed but her face was obscured behind a very dark shadow? That was Arya.” Brea winked, then she stuck out her tongue at Arya.

 

Nate’s eyes widened in shock. “That was you, Arya? That picture was my favorite! You should model for me in the future—the same boudoir theme.” He told her. This time, Arya was not so sure if she heard him right. “I’m sorry?” “I want you to be my boudoir model for an upcoming exhibit.” Nate reiterated. Brea suddenly gave him a nudge on the ribs. “Well, good luck with that, Nathaniel. You’ll have to go through her boyfriend first. I’m not so sure he’s going to just let Arya model for you, especially if she’s only wearing a pair of—“ Brea was interrupted. “Oh stop it, both of you!” Arya chastised them in a sudden outburst. She’s had enough of their teasing already because she was now blushing profusely. But gods, the thought of her childhood crush wanting to take a picture of her was just overwhelming, but still creepy in a very awkward sort of way. Brea and Nate just ended up laughing heartily at her reaction. 

 

Just when the three of them were about to continue moving along the exhibit, Brea turned to look at Arya. “Where’s Gendry by the way, Ar? It’s really so unusual that you’re not with him today.” She suddenly asked her in a hushed voice, narrowing her eyes at Arya. Arya was caught off-guard when she found herself slightly speechless. “Well, he’s uhmmm… back at the race track.” She retorted plainly. “And why aren’t you at the race track with him? Hmmm?” Brea asked her suspiciously. Arya just shrugged, not wanting to broach the subject of Gendry that moment. Brea leaned closer to her and put an arm around her. “We need to talk later, Arya Stark. Tell me what happened.” Her friend whispered, obvious enough that she demanded an explanation from her.

 

 

 

“Go ahead. Spill.” Brea urged Arya. They had excused themselves from the exhibit after an hour of taking a moment to appreciate art and they were now having coffee and tea at a nearby Starbucks because well, that was the only coffee shop available. Arya had to also thank Natalia and Griffins for their kindness of inviting her to the exhibit and told them that she will be with Brea for the rest of the afternoon. Nate on the other hand would just catch up with them after he’s done entertaining some guests and potential clients.

 

Arya bit her lip, refusing to look at Brea’s suspicious eyes. “Go on. I’m waiting, Ar. Why are you and Gendry in a fight?” She asked. With the rate of Arya’s reaction every time her friend broaches the subject of Gendry, it was obvious enough that both of them are fighting. Brea’s arms were now folded across her chest. Arya finally released a deep sigh of resignation. “We were at this charity fundraising event early this morning at the old King’s Landing airport now turned race track where Gendry was to participate in a race. Then after the race, this super-hot ex-girlfriend of his suddenly came into the scene and gave him a kiss and hugged him. Turns out that she was one of the organizers of that event who had personally invited Gendry. I naturally got jealous at first, I have to admit. But what made me angrier was the fact that he didn’t even have the balls to tell me first that she was his ex-girlfriend and I have to fucking put the pieces together to draw a conclusion. He said I was being ridiculous because I really didn’t have to be jealous because she was just his ex and we’re together now. With that being said, he also got mad at me. I was so angry myself that I left him in the race track. I was supposed to head straight home but Griffins said that his girlfriend badly needed him so I just came along with him to the exhibit. So that’s my story for today.” Arya told Brea in a despondent tone. She stretched her legs before she finally found herself slouching on the couch inside the coffee shop.

 

Brea just sighed and shook her head. “Then perhaps you two should really talk and get it over with before it even escalates. You rarely get into a very serious fight like this.” She suggested. Arya looked at her cup of green tea bitterly. “I’m not really sure if we could still get some time to talk, Brea. He’s been busy with his work these past few weeks, and he’s going to have a busier day today because he’s going to have dinner with that bitch tonight. Well technically it’s a dinner with the rest of the organizing team but the bitch is going to be there because she practically invited him over.” Arya said morosely, rolling her eyes in sheer annoyance.

 

“I know Gendry well, too, Ar. He’ll always make time for you. And admit it, it’s not even like he’s some stupid douche who always makes excuses not to see you. Perhaps if he ever ditches you, it will be because there’s really something reasonable that came up, like perhaps his dad needed him to do things, or it’s really something beyond his control.” Brea explained, the continued, “Arya, he’s waited all this time for you. All those years that he was your best friend, did you ever notice him flirting with other girls or see him in a relationship with someone else for one? I’ve seen the way Gendry treats you all these years. He really loves you.”

 

Arya’s eyes were downcast. “Well, there was a time he was always with Jeyne Poole…” Arya said softy. Brea sighed. “But it doesn’t really mean that he’s hitting on her, right? He was just being a good friend and he has even been careful enough not to go beyond the line.” Brea said in defense of Gendry. “He fucked her, remember?” Arya bitterly spat. “That was after you told him you were leaving for Braavos without prior notice. The guy was devastated. You broke his heart. You technically dumped him although indirectly and then you had to stupidly decide you like him back when it was already too late.” Brea shot back. There was a few seconds of silence before Brea spoke once more.

 

“You have to remember that he used to be the guy who has always been your best friend, but never crossed the line of becoming your boyfriend yet in the years that you have cultivated yourself to become ready for the world. He was the guy who waited in the background. Although he just wasn’t right for you at the exact moment you met. But he was just being patient. Trust me, when he met you he realized you were the one he would end up with and he waited for his chance. He waited for you to grow and mature and eventually accept that you would want to have someone else walk with you in your life.

 

“This practically goes back to the known fact that in every man’s nature is a hunter within him. This explains why once his hunter instinct is triggered, there is no turning back. And it only takes a certain kind of woman to awaken the hunter in him, and that was you, Arya. That’s the most radical reason why he stealthily pursued you all these years. He waited for the perfect time to strike. This was even proven when he flew all the way to Braavos just to see you. But seeing that you’re with some other guy already, he had to wait for another chance and become the spectator once more.

 

“But haven’t you ever noticed how he basically stuck with you in every situation, even watched you grow into the woman you’re supposed to be? Believe me, Arya. Any guy who is willing to stick it out for years is someone who can stick it out until the end. The very fact that he’s waited around this long is evidence enough that he’s going to be there for you in the long run. Sure, things may screw up sometimes and would not really work out according to how you wanted it, but you can be assured that he’s going to be there for you regardless. He’s seen you at your worst—for a million times already but from what I’ve observed, his affection for you has only grown rather than faded. Remember the video you took in your ridiculously drunken moment in his phone? Have you seen the way he respected you despite your drunken state? Gods, you know he’s a real keeper because he understands and accepts you for who you are. Maybe he’s just mad at you because you failed to see his efforts in trying to tell you the truth. And knowing you, you sometimes jump into conclusions without even waiting to know the whole story.” Brea told her. At that moment, Arya felt like a little child being chastised by her mother once more. But in actual truth, Brea actually made more sense than her and Arya just felt like shrinking in her seat for acting so stupid and naïve.

 

Arya looked at her sincerely and gave her a faint smile. “I guess you are right again this time, Brea. I haven’t really thought of that before, you know. But now it already makes sense. And yeah, he always makes time for me now that I come to think of it. He’s busy but he always picks me up from work and sends me home even if he’s already dead tired himself from field work.” Arya told her. Brea gave her a satisfied smirk. “There you have it! You know, for someone so smart like you, you can really be stupid sometimes. It’s all there in right in front of you. Sometimes you’re just too skeptical, pessimistic, and cynical about all things, especially when it comes to guys. I know you’ve had a bad experience with that Targaryen douche but come on, you know Gendry too well to be so suspicious of him, right? Maybe be was just really speechless when he met that ex of his because he really didn’t know how to say it to you without you being so condescending and prejudiced.” Brea said surmised.

 

Arya just let out a short chuckle and shook her head. She was really being a stupid prat. “You should turn your phone back on now, Arya Stark, and start texting him and tell him where you are before his brains explode from trying to figure out where in Seven Hells you’ve gone to.” Brea ordered her with brooding authority while keeping a smug smirk all the while. There was a sense of accomplishment etched on her face. Why does her friend know her too well? Well, obviously because they’ve been friends for a long time already. Duh. So Arya did as she bid and grabbed her phone from her bag and turned it back on. Once her phone was on, text messages came flooding in after her phone won’t stop beeping. Brea was now laughing at her mockingly. “See what I mean? That’s him looking for you, right?” She asked. Arya rolled her eyes as she opened her inbox. “It’s him alright.” Came her plain response as she took some time to go over his texts. It was mostly like, _“Arya, where are you right now?”_ or _“Arya, I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, where are you?”_ and _“Let’s work this out and fix this right away. Let’s talk. Where are you?”_ Arya’s lips curled into a faint smile. Then she finally composed her response to him. _“I’m with Brea right now in a Starbucks near the King’s Landing Museum of Arts. We just came from an exhibit. You can come here if you want and pick me up. And we’ll definitely talk later.”_ Then she finally hit on send without any hesitation.

 

After a few minutes, Arya received a text reply from Gendry. _“Okay. I’m coming over. Stay where you are. Be there in twenty.”_ She read his text. She replied with an _“Okay, drive safely”_ and hit on send immediately. She leaned her back on the couch once more and closed her eyes as she tried to contemplate on all the things that just happened that day. “So what did your boyfriend say?” Came Brea’s sudden query. Arya opened her eyes and her gaze darted upwards. Releasing a sigh, she spoke, “He’s coming over.” Came her dry response, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. Brea shot her a knowing smirk. “See? He won’t last a day without talking to you or seeing you.” Brea told her.

 

“How do you know all these things about guys and relationships, Brea? Help me understand why…” Arya mewled with sarcasm as she covered her face with her palms. “I’ve had a fair share of relationships, Ar. Besides, both you and Gendry are so predictable.” She stated casually. Arya snorted. “No, we’re not.” She denied. “And have you really been with a guy before? You said you’ve had relationships… were your other relationships with guys?” Arya asked innocently. She never really asked Brea about her past relationships before they became friends. She always seemed to be a happy-go-lucky and jolly person without a care in the world. Brea’s smirk just grew wider. “Denial is the first stage. Even your brother Rickon could figure out the two of you. Jesus!” Brea told her, dramatically lifting her hands. “And once upon a time, before I discovered the power of the pussy, I was once straight and I had some short relationships with guys before we met.” Brea added. “Wow. That’s rich. Before you discovered the power of the pussy, eh?” She remarked with sarcasm as she stifled a laugh. “You must have had started very early then.” Arya continued. “Yeah, I was very ‘experimental’ growing up.” Brea equaled her sarcasm. Then they both ended up laughing hard.

 

After their laughter died out, this time, Brea had a better way of tormenting Arya even more. “You know, a little make up sex with him won’t hurt.” Brea suddenly told her, winking. Arya’s mouth flew agape. She never told anyone she’s had sex with Gendry already. Her face suddenly turned the deepest shade of red again. Arya’s mouth flew open and before the words could come out, Brea spoke before she could. “That precious reaction on your face right now gives away everything, Arya.” Said Brea a matter-of-factly, grinning impishly. “So, how does it feel to finally be _deflowered_ by that attractive man of yours? Is he also big down there? Was he very good?” Brea started teasing her as she inclined herself nearer to whisper, smiling at her devilishly. Arya turned beet red all the more.

 

“The sex was great, Brea. Really fucking great. And yes, he’s very big down there, I just can’t get enough of it and he’s so fucking good and experienced…” Arya replied with a tone of sarcasm before rolling her eyes. “Oh my fucking god! Arya Stark is a virgin queen no more! Jesus Christ, this is history!” Brea exclaimed in a half-whisper, flashing that wide signature grin of hers. “Shut up, Brea or I’ll shove my fist in your mouth!” Arya hissed, albeit playfully. “Performance-wise, Ar, how would you rate him from one to ten? Ten being the highest.” Brea made a mocking question. Arya bit her lip to keep herself from smiling wide. She felt like having stupid butterflies fluttering about inside that stomach of hers at the thought of her and Gendry fucking senselessly. “Come on!” Brea said again. “Uhhhmmm, twenty?” Arya finally replied shyly. Brea covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from shouting. “Really? He’s that good?!” Brea exclaimed. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “Oh I don’t really know maybe because I never had sex with anyone else in my life except for him?” Arya sarcastically told her. Brea burst out in gales of uncontrollable laughter once again.

 

After their much dreaded topic on how big Gendry was down there, Brea then jumped to another topic that made her even more curious. Her suspicious eyes suddenly narrowed down on her. “Now, tell me about Nathaniel. I saw the way you blushed around him like a shy little girl. Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you sort of have a thing for him in the past?” She asked Arya. Why does Brea always have to be so fucking right all the time? Once again, Arya was taken off-guard. She just dropped her gaze on her now empty cup and retorted, “Well, since you already got me, that would be a yes. He was actually my first crush…” She replied shyly in a low voice before biting her lips. Brea’s face brightened up in sheer amusement. “Oh-hoy! Really?!” Exclaimed Brea in disbelief. “Though Nathaniel definitely looks like those guys you dig in—rugged, artistic, poetic, and intellectual. He’s basically the man in your secret fantasy. Admit it.” Brea teased her. Arya just sighed in resignation. “Yes, he is! I mean, _WAS_! Happy now?! Now shut up about it already before Gendry hears it, I don’t want him to get suddenly jeal—wait a minute! Oh my god, Brea! I’m so brilliant!” After what she considers to be her longest dullest hours, Arya Stark finally had a Eureka moment.

 

Before Brea could digest the depths of Arya’s brilliant mind, Arya suddenly felt a large hand landing on her shoulder. She was about turn around to happily greet Gendry but before she tried to roll the words out from her lips, she realized that it wasn’t actually Gendry standing behind her. “Hi ladies, did I miss out on the fun already?” Nate suddenly asked, smiling warmly at both of them. Then he finally removed his hand on her shoulder and took a seat on the couch right next to Brea and just across Arya’s couch. Arya suddenly blushed at their temporary contact but it wasn’t really the same effect that Gendry does to her. This was merely just reliving what it felt like to have a secret crush on someone.

 

“We were just talking nonsense, Nathaniel. So how did the exhibit go? Did you manage to get a handful of clients?” Brea responded nonchalantly, slouching further in the couch and trying to be comfortable. On the other hand, Arya noticed Nate’s eyes on her. “Yeah, quite a handful. But at least I’ve already got loads of photoshoot bookings.” Nate replied while still looking at her. It somehow made Arya a bit conscious and queasy that she had wished that Gendry would just teleport to her right away. “That’s a good way to keep you busy, Nathaniel.” Said Brea with a hint of sarcasm. Nate gave a silent chuckle. “I’ve been busy my whole life, Brei.” Nate pointed out playfully. Brea rolled her eyes. “Yeah, busy procrastinating and ‘beach-bumming.’ You’re even too tan already from being in all places. Besides, aren’t you too old to surf?” Brea japed. Nate only snorted. “No one is too old to surf, Brei. Just as long as you still have it in you. Besides, I live to travel the world.” He told her confidently as he was now looking at the mocking Brea right beside him. “Ah huh, no wonder you haven’t got a girlfriend in a long time. You’re even too busy to have one, I wager.” This time, Nate put an arm around Brea. Brea sat up straight and folded her arms before her chest. “It’s not that I don’t want to have a girlfriend. It’s just that, I haven’t really met _‘the one’_ yet, and when I do, I’d definitely feel it.” He winked at Brea. Brea just pulled away and half-chuckled. “How very romantic.” She sarcastically noted.

 

Arya was just laughing in her seat while listening to her two friends making mock bickering at each other. She realized how fun Nate was. Then after their fair share of exchanging words, Nate suddenly looked at Arya this time almost seriously. “So when can you model for me for our boudoir photography sessions, Arya?” He asked her. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock. He can’t be serious, can he? She thought he was just joking earlier at the museum. Arya turned crimson once again. She bit her lip as she tried to formulate her response, but before she could even provide one, she felt a soft breeze swiftly passing through her bare back. It meant someone was moving behind her. When she turned her head, to where she felt someone shifting, she was relieved to finally see Gendry.

 

“Hey, Gen!” Brea greeted happily as Gendry stood before their table. “Hi, Brea.” He greeted back, giving her a smile that didn’t reach his ears. Arya looked at him with a faint smile of her own. His eyes averted towards her and gave her that piercing we-still-need-to-talk look. She couldn’t even bring herself to look into his eyes for a long time because they were still technically fighting. Gendry just stood there frozen in his place as he looked at Nate curiously. Before Arya could sense an obvious tension between the two guys, she just introduced them to each other.

 

“By the way, Gendry, this is Nathaniel Reed, or Nate. He’s my childhood friend from the north and he’s also Brea’s friend.” Arya told a dumbfounded Gendry. She really couldn’t read what Gendry was thinking but she had a feeling that it wasn’t anything good, especially when he told him Nate was her childhood friend. Then she turned to Nate, willing herself to smile warmly at him. “Nate, meet Gendry Baratheon.” She said. Nate stood up and politely extended his hand to Gendry. “Nice to meet you, mate. You can just call me Nate.” Nate said to Gendry good-naturedly. Gendry just gave him a forced smile but his eyes remained cold. “Likewise, mate. Gendry, Arya’s _boyfriend_.” He retorted, stressing out the last word just to make everything was clear. Arya just looked at the two guys exchange greetings while planting a sinister smirk on her face. She swore that Gendry was already shooting daggers at Nate with the way he was looking at him.

 

When the informal introductions were finally over, both Nate and Gendry already took their respective seats, Gendry right beside Arya and Nate just across Arya. Before Arya could say another word, Gendry faced her and tugged at her chin with his thumb and forefinger almost hastily then without preamble, he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her insatiably, not minding if people would look at them. She was taken aback by his sudden action that she had her eyes widely open when he kissed her fiercely and possessively. He could feel his teeth biting her lower lip violently the whole time they kissed. After a few good seconds, Gendry finally pulled away but his eyes were piercingly looking at her. “Hey, babe.” He told her with a cold voice without taking his eyes off her. Months ago, that word only seemed like a jape to both of them rather than an endearment but right now, Arya could feel the gravity of that word as if he wanted to tell the whole world that she was his. “Hey…” Arya just trailed off as she almost got lost into those cold blue eyes. She felt her breath hitch. He still looked smoking hot even with that look in his eyes.

 

“I can’t help but somehow overhear your conversation when I arrived. What are you modeling, Arya?” Gendry asked her, obviously pretending to sound good-natured. From his very stolid disposition earlier, he now seemed to lighten up, seemingly very interested in what their prior conversation was about. Arya found her tongue stuck in her throat. _Fuck_. How in seven fucking hells could she explain to Gendry the kind of modeling she was requested to do? Her mouth opened but her words were still stuck so she just closed them again. Before she could spill to him the information he needed, Brea cane to the rescue, or so she thought. “Nate here was asking Arya if she could do a boudoir photography session like what she did for me years before, Gen.” Brea told him. _Way to fucking go, Brea_. Arya glared at her friend. Obviously, since he doesn’t really have any inclination to the arts and photography whatsoever, Gendry just furrowed his brows in confusion and gave them a what-the-fuck-do-you-mean look.

 

Brea smiled at him earnestly while Arya continued to fire invisible arrows at her. “Boudoir photography is a genre of photography that involves female subjects in sexually suggestive or sensual poses. Years ago, when we were still in Braavos, I made Arya model for me after losing a bet. But since I was being such a very good friend, I only took pictures of her with her face obscured in the shadows and I never told anyone about it. But I made her wear sexy lingerie.” Brea informed him and gave him a wink right after. Gendry still had that stupid confused look on his face. But it seemed like Brea was able to get Gendry’s questioning look. “Well, earlier at the exhibit, I told Nate about it when I saw his set of boudoir pictures. I had actually similar shots when I did my own exhibit back in Braavos and Nate didn’t know back then that his favorite shot was that of Arya’s.” Brea explained further. Nate nodded in agreement and smiled at Gendry warmly and good-naturedly. They all knew Nate’s intention was purely just for the sake of art but Gendry thought otherwise.

 

Arya’s notion of modelling for Brea wearing sexy lingerie was really the most stupid idea at first because she doesn’t really do this kind of shit but after shooting daggers at her, the whole thing finally shed a light on the entire situation. Arya finally realized that she could use this to her advantage. Her mind made a triumphant leap as it sinisterly smiled over her. She could basically make Gendry even more jealous. He already showed signs of jealousy when he suddenly kissed her possessively, now she could use that to make him pay for what he did to her today.

 

But instead of getting into more trouble with her boyfriend and anticipating his impending jealousy, Arya was more than surprised that Gendry didn’t seem too affected at all at what Brea just told him, in fact, he even flashed an endearing smile at her. “Wow, that’s just awesome, Arya.” He told her proudly as he pulled her closer to him and planted a soft kiss on her temple. His arms were now around her shoulders and his hold on her was very tight.  

 

What the fuck is this stupid bull playing at? She wondered.

 

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

            It was obvious enough that his little shit was trying to get back at him for making her jealous with Alessandra earlier that morning. But it’s not as if he made her jealous on purpose. His ex practically jumped in on him all of a sudden and started raining sodden kisses on his face. And it’s not like he wanted to be kissed by any other girl at all. Gods, if anything, he wanted Arya to be the only girl who would kiss him but the earlier situation was deemed inevitable. And the little shit found herself overly jealous of the whole thing. Sure, she had every right to be jealous because he was hers, only hers, but at least she should have understood that he couldn’t really find the right exact words to tell her first that the girl who just kissed him was his ex. For someone like Arya Stark, it was so hard to formulate a very precise explanation because she would most likely jump into conclusions more often than not.

 

            And now she found this whole situation with suddenly introducing her sodden childhood friend to him very much amusing. This fucking childhood friend of hers obviously looked like the guys Sansa told him years ago—those rugged kind of guys. Gendry knew too well that those guys were Arya’s kind of thing—her type. They were the artsy-fartsy, feeling intellectually cool, and stupidly ragged kind of guys. Fuck those kinds of ‘cool’ guys trying to be the ‘coolest’ by leaving their so-called ‘mystery’ to the girls. What kind of a crappy move is that just to get the girls? Fuck.

 

            And he wasn’t really angry with the fact that this fucking douche sitting right across his girl wanted to take a fucking picture of her in some fucking sexy lingerie. No, he wasn’t just angry at all, he was fucking infuriated! Seriously? He’s telling him his twisted, perverted intentions with his girlfriend right in front of his face? Well, technically, he only overhead their conversation but still, it was in front of his face. And perhaps he really didn’t have any idea what boudoir fucking photography meant at first but the moment Brea explained to him what that meant, he wanted to instantly kill the fucking douche. If he wasn’t really civilized at all, he would have already killed the douche by running him down with his Evo. He’ll show that douche how good he is with driving cars by wiping out that fucking smirk off his face. Now that would be an entertainment.

 

Moreover, to make things worse, Brea had to tell him Arya modeled for her out of a bet. Was she fucking serious? Arya in a lingerie? Arya never told him that she modeled for Brea in a lingerie! A very sexy lingerie. Lingerie. Of all things. Lingerie. A part of him wanted to spank her so hard for not telling him in the first place that she had some very sexy pictures of her in a lingerie. But, in all honesty, a bigger part of him wanted to see all those pictures of her making sexy poses and just keep it for himself for his own _personal_ use and then fuck her senseless in her lingerie. His highly lecherous thoughts were now taking him to fantasizing how he would rip that lingerie out of her in pieces and fuck her cunt with his fingers, his tongue and his cock. The thought made his cock twitch as his blood started to strategically pool in his engorging manhood. If he keeps these thoughts coming, he could literally come just at the thought of Arya wearing very sexy lingerie while being fucked. He could picture out the way he face would look like while he was fucking her, the way she’d bite her lip in every pleasurable thrust inside her, and the way her beautiful mouth formed into that perfect O when she comes undone at his command. _Fuck_. _Stop it! Just fucking stop._ Gendry had to hold his breath to keep those thoughts away. He needed to focus on here and now and tell himself that there will be a lot of time later for that kind of thing.

 

            At first he thought his girlfriend was with him in protesting about the douche’s offer to take pictures of her but it seemed like it has changed when he could basically see the way her expression changed. There was that knowing, sinister smirk etched on her face. And he could only tell that his little shit had something else in mind—something else that involved making him equally jealous as her. She may be unpredictable all the time but this particular smile on her face gave away everything and he just knew. She better watch out then. He could outsmart her on this. He will really need to teach her a lesson she would never ever forget. Definitely. But for now, he needed to play the game she started.

 

“So, how did Nate come to know Brea? They also seem close.” Gendry suddenly asked her calmly in the middle of their silence while driving on the way to Arya’s house. He practically ditched dinner with the charity organizers just for this, just for her. After all, Arya was more important to him than some fancy stupid dinner. He will make her his dinner. That’s for sure. He chose to act normal in front of her even after everything he heard at Starbucks with Brea and Nate earlier. “He’s a fellow artist like Brea. Brea’s also his tattoo artist.” Arya replied casually as she just stared on the road ahead. “I see. So is he a family friend then? You’ve mentioned you were childhood friends.” Gendry asked again, trying to control himself from gritting his teeth at the fact that they were friends since they were kids. So that means the douche knew her first than he did. “Yes. The Reeds are an old family friend. My father and his father were practically close and we always see each other during the holidays when we were younger. Our family used to have Christmas lunch together in our house in Winterfell.” Came Arya’s simple retort, as if it wasn’t making him fume in anger when she mentions how that douche’s _family_ and her family was very _close_. Deep inside he had already killed the fucking douche for the gazillionth time. “Oh, that’s cool then. At least you saw each other again today. He seems like a cool guy, though. He seems very creative. I mean, you’ve mentioned that he designed his tattoos, right? They’re pretty much impressive. He’s really an artist like Brea.” Gendry remarked, forcing a ‘warm’ smile at her and pretending to actually like broaching the subject of their friendship.

 

The little shit’s face brightened up at his feigned good remark about the douche’s fucking art prowess. That’s rich. She definitely better watch out. “Yeah, he’s really a great artist even when we were younger. He is exemplary in oil painting and now I’m quite impressed with his photography skills. We could actually get back to the museum when we have the time someday and I’ll show you his exhibit. They’re totally awesome, Gendry.” Arya told him without even a hint of sarcasm on her words. Unfortunately. For the first time in his life, he now wished that his little shit would just be sarcastic about what she said about the douche instead of praising him for his works. But her words seemed sincere and genuine enough. “And Griffins’ girlfriend, Natalia Lennox, who is also a well-known fashion photographer, also had her works displayed on the exhibit. I could also show them to you if you want.” Arya offered, looking at him good-naturedly. Gendry just smiled back at her earnestly and put his hand on her left hand resting on her lap. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “Sure thing, babe.” He winked at her.

 

He thought that the cause of their earlier bickering was already forgotten but Arya seemed to have opened up a related subject on that matter. “I thought you were having dinner with the organizing team tonight, babe?” She asked him, but she didn’t really sound condescending and indignant at all. She was just plainly asking. She’s definitely playing with him. Knowing Arya Stark, she just won’t let this thing pass without being the victor. But this time, he wanted to be the triumphant one.

 

When the car stopped to a red light, he turned to face her and cupped her face with his hand. He brought her face to his and gave her a brush on the lips. “Fuck dinner. You’re more important to me, Arya. I’d rather have _dinner_ with you.” He told her as he looked into her eyes sincerely. It was true, she was really more important to him than anything else in the world and he’d rather have dinner with her but not the kind of dinner the little shit was thinking. But he had to make himself discreet or else he’ll blow the whole thing off. Arya just smiled at him. This time, it was her turn to kiss him hard on the lips. “Thanks.” She whispered after she pulled away. “Anything for you, Arya.” He retorted. “And I’m fucking hungry now, Gendry. I realized that I really haven’t eaten that much the whole day.” Arya stated as she ran her hand around her stomach.

 

Gendry let out a short chuckle as he looked at her, shaking his head. “Don’t worry. We’ll grab some take out on the way to my apartment. But for now, I need to get you home so that we could pick up Nymeria and you can get some clothes.” He told her as he caressed her chin with his thumb. They had both agreed to sleep in his place tonight. The green light finally flashed. “We’re like a married couple who got divorced, you know.” Arya suddenly told him. Gendry furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a confused look before getting his eyes back on the road. “I mean it’s like Nymeria is our kid and we take turns watching over our kid every week.” She said before laughing. “Yeah, you’re absolutely right.” He laughed at the idea as well.

 

They had finally reached Arya’s place just after only a few minutes of driving very fast as if he was some rally car driver in his wildest dreams. He had to get to her place fast because he just couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as Arya finally closed the door to her house after they went inside, he immediately grabbed her and pinned her to her door only to ravage her lips with his. The more they got closer to her house earlier, the more his cock hardened. He definitely couldn’t wait any longer for his _dinner_. Arya let out an audible gasp the moment his lips crashed onto hers. She was taken off-guard as her back slammed on the door so hard.

 

When Arya had finally taken into comprehension what he was doing to her, she responded back to his kiss hungrily. Her arms soon snaked around his neck as she fought with trying to let her tongue dominate inside his mouth. She tilted her head as she kissed him harder. A loud moan escaped from her lips when he bit her lower lip back. Gods, she tastes so good, he couldn’t help himself. When her fingers began to rake his head in pleasure, he cupped her ass with his hands and gave it a tight squeeze before lifting her off from her feet so that she was now circling her legs around his waist. He wanted her to feel his cock harden just because of her so he made hard thrusts in her center that only earned her more moans and pleasurable whimpers. Her moans were only making him harder. The door was now starting to make loud banging sounds as he continued thrusting and dry humping into her center. He could swear that Nymeria was already wondering what was going on between them but fuck it, Nymeria is only a dog and she can watch all she wants while he fucks her owner senselessly.

 

Arya tried to pull away from him for some air. “Gendry…” She whispered and moaned while trying to catch her breath. “I’m fertile right now. You can’t spill—“ _Fuck_. It made Gendry all the more aroused at the thought of her being fertile right now because he knew she would be very sopping wet with her own juices. A woman always has an insanely huge amount of wetness when they’re fertile. Added to that, they become extremely horny. All this valuable information he had learned based on his previous sexual experiences. Arya was interrupted from her sudden protest when Gendry shut her up with his lips, kissing her hard again. When he pulled away, he looked at her intently. “That still won’t stop me from fucking you right now, Arya Stark. So shut the fuck up and let me fuck you so hard.” He whispered dangerously before he continued to kiss her. Arya was deemed speechless at his naughty and dirty words. Oh yes, he will definitely be fucking her hard right now. One of his hands traveled to her center while the other one was holding her whole weight as he pinned her to her door. When his fingers slipped inside her panties and reached her cunt, he was right. She was insanely very wet indeed. He pulled away once more only to let her see her wetness dripping down his fingers when he held it before his eyes and before Arya. Arya bit her lip at the slippery wet substance lusciously coating Gendry’s fingers. Gendry on the other hand started sucking those two fingers dipped with her wet juices while looking at her lustfully. “You fucking taste so good…” He whispered darkly.

 

At his words, Arya pulled his face back to her and kissed him once more. He made sure to let her suck and taste his tongue so that she could also savor the sweetness of her fertile juices. After a few more seconds of making out on her door, he finally cupped her ass again with his two large hands and started pulling her away from the door only to walk to her small dining area where a small dining table stood. He carefully pushed one chair away from the table before he hastily laid Arya on the table so that he could have a fill of his glorious _dinner_. Dinner is finally fucking served for Gendry Baratheon. Arya instinctively began to spread her legs right before him as he just looked at her in awe. She was just so beautiful and so perfect with her hair splayed across the wooden table and her face looking so virginal but at the same time lecherous. She was still wearing her glasses at that moment and he took a second to remove it and place it on top of one of the forgotten dining chairs. When his eyes were back on her, he took a few seconds to study the way her chest was heaving heavily to grasp for some air because he had successfully managed to take her breath away with his hungry kisses. This was his favorite sight and this was the most beautiful he has ever seen by far.

 

When his eyes had a fill of her, he bent a little and propped his body on top of her to meet her face and kiss her again. This time his lips now trailed down to her bare neck so that he could savor the scent he loved the most. His hands traveled back to her thighs as he hiked up the skirts of her white bohemian sundress higher. When her dress was not at level with her waist, he didn’t waste any more time in delaying what was about to happen. He grabbed for her panties immediately and with his strength, he ripped it into pieces. It earned a gasp from Arya but he didn’t give a fuck. He could buy her another set of panties for all he cares, he just wanted to be inside her that very moment. “You naughty bastard! You fucking ripped my panties!” She exclaimed as she looked at him lustfully. “You know you liked it. Shut up and let me just fuck you, my lady.” Gendry said in a raspy voice. Arya circled her arms around his neck and brought her tongue to lick his lower lip to the side of his lips then to his cheek. It made his cock stiffen even more. “Yes, fuck me, Gendry. I want you inside of me now.” She whispered after she licked his lips.

 

At her words, Gendry immediately unbuttoned his jeans and took out his willing cock out of his boxers. Then finally, he inserted himself into the tightness and the warmth of her glorious cunt. Fuck, she’s always very, very tight and he always loved her the tightness of her cunt more than anything else. He made only a few gentle thrusts inside of her since she was already sopping wet with need. When he impaled her harder with his cock, she could no longer control herself from moaning and there was that look on her face again. It was the beautiful look on her face every time he fucks her. Harder and harder. Faster and faster, Gendry rammed himself inside her tight cunt on top of her own dining table until he was almost close to the edge. He didn’t mind the creaking sound the wooden table was making as he made his powerful and violent thrusts inside of her because he was almost close. Arya’s hands traveled to his shoulders and her nails were now digging into his skin. “Faster! Faster! Faster! Shit, Gendry, I’m going to come! I’m going to fucking come!” Arya moaned incoherently as she felt his every thrust inside her.

 

Gendry only looked at her with a sinister smile as he bit his lip. “Not today.” He whispered. It wasn’t meant to be heard by Arya but he also didn’t mind if she heard him altogether. Then in a few more thrusts, he completely withdrew himself from her as he brought his cock into his hand and began to stroke it. In a few more seconds, his cum went flying over the surface of her sopping cunt, mixing with her juices. He just made himself a cream pie for dessert. On Arya’s wet and delicious cunt. He could see the wetness now dripping along her glistening mound down to surface of the dining table. It was a mixture or white and clear liquid. Arya only laid there while catching her breath as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Her legs were still splayed widely right before him. She closed her eyes and took in a huge amount of air. “Gendry… I was fucking close to coming.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

He let out a short chuckle and continued to look at her frustrated face. He was now wearing his triumphant smirk. “I know. But I could sense that you’re already very hungry, my lady, so I had to regretfully finish it.” He told her in a low and teasing voice. Arya rose up to a sitting position on her table to meet his eyes. She gave him a furious glare. “I am hungry, but it could wait, stupid! You didn’t make me come!” She hissed angrily. Gendry just continued to give her that impish grin and cupped her face fondly. “We still have the rest of the night, Arya. I can make you cum all you want…” He trailed off as he also trailed a finger on her pretty face. “But I could also deny that from you.” He whispered darkly as he gave a brush on her soft lips. “Why are you doing this to me, stupid?” She asked bitterly. “Because I always love teasing you, Arya.” Came his silly retort. Of course he couldn’t bring himself to admit it right in front of her that he was trying to give his bittersweet revenge for trying to make him jealous of that fucking douche.

 

Arya gave him slight punches in his chest. “Oh, fuck you, Gendry! I’s not fair!” She protested. This time, Gendry threw his head back to laugh at her. “You just did, Arya.” He said playfully as he pinched the tip of her nose. Then his eyes turned to the surface of the table between her thighs. “There’s the evidence, you see. It’s dripping down like flood on your dining table.” He told her, pointing to the evidence of their shameless joining just because he could no longer hold his own urges if he still walks her to her room. Besides, it always gives fucking a little more excitement if it’s done outside the bed. Arya blushed slightly at what she was seeing. Then she finally pulled her thighs back together as if she was ashamed. “I’m always this wet when I’m fertile, Gendry.” Arya stated a matter-of-factly. “I know, Arya. That’s why I loved fucking you earlier because you were so well-lubricated already. I like you slippery and wet for me.” He told her. “It just makes me more aroused, you know.” He whispered dangerously into her ear. He knew she really wouldn’t let go of the fact the he didn’t make her come but he also doesn’t want to miss the chance of teasing her like this.

 

Gendry then suddenly noticed Arya just staring blankly at him as if she was deep in thought instead of listening to him. She must have really been very angry. But an angry Arya would mean having to throw senseless punches at him continuously while attempting to kick his balls right now. This time, she was just plainly quiet as if she was suddenly shutting her world from him. He tugged at her chin so that she could be brought back to here and now. “Hey, look at me. What’s wrong? Were you even listening to what I just told you?” He asked her in a concerned voice. He could stop playing this game for her if she goes on like this. Arya blinked twice at him and shot a dark stare. “No, no. I was actually listening, stupid. It just takes me a minute to process so much stupid from you all at once.” She told him with pure, utter sarcasm. It was very Arya and he knew she wasn’t lost. “Your excuses are just getting lamer, Gendry. You deserve this… a lot.” She hissed as she flashed her middle finger proudly at him. Gendry only smiled despite himself as she pushed him away annoyingly, finally standing to her feet from the dining table. She stormed to her room for another ten minutes to gather her clothes for the next day, leaving Nymeria and Gendry outside. Nymeria was looking at Gendry the whole time with a curious look. Gendry just walked towards their dog and fumbled over her soft fur.

 

Back in his apartment, after eating their take out dinner, Gendry rose up from the kitchen stool and gathered their empty plates. Instead of letting Arya wash the dishes like she always does, he decided on just doing it by himself. “You can take a rest in the couch while I wash the dishes, Arya. Then after this, I’m going to prepare a warm bath for you. How’s that?” He told her thoughtfully as he leaned closer to her before finally kissing her forehead. Arya just smiled warmly at him, although a trace of exhaustion was evident on her face. “That would be nice, Gendry.” She said in a gentle voice as she walked towards the living room and threw herself on his couch without even insisting to do the dishes for him. She definitely deserved a nice warm bath after a long day of fighting. But of course, everything that will happen this night will be according to his own terms. His lips curled once more into that devilish smile on his face.

 

He made sure that Arya was comfortably seated on his couch as he served her a refreshing water filled with cucumber and lemon. After that, he turned on the TV for her so that she could skim through some channels while waiting for the time. As soon as she was already absorbed in the boob tube being the couch potato that she was, he resumed with his task of preparing a warm bath for her. Just as soon as his bathtub was already soaked with foam and bubbles, he headed back to his room to carefully take out his surprise present for her. As he removed it from the container, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling impishly. He hid it where she couldn’t see it but at the same time easy enough for him to reach for it before finally taking off his clothes and wearing only his boxers. She will definitely be loving what’s in store for her tonight. He was sure of it. Then again, this is all going to happen at his own pace and in his own terms. Their makeup sex will definitely be a notch hotter than anything they have done so far.

 

“Arya.” Gendry called her as he paced outside to the living room. He found Arya lying on his couch comfortably as her eyes focused on what was shown on the TV. Her face gave away the fun she was getting out of watching an episode of SpongeBob Square Pants. “Hey…” He called her. His breath hitched when his eyes found her legs and thighs displayed when she stretched herself on his couch, still oblivious to his lustful eyes looking at her. She was still wearing her white bohemian sundress without a care in the world as her dress hiked up a little to reveal much of her skin down there. Fuck. His cock was very much responsive to what his eyes were seeing. He actually didn’t let her wear any panties under that dress because he told her he will just end up ripping more of her panties if she wears any more that night.

 

He leaned closer to her as he kneeled before the couch to face her. He instinctively ran his nose along the contours of her soft neck as he inhaled in her delectable scent. Arya just gave out a content moan at the sensation of his nose and his stubble on her neck. He soon felt her fingers trailing along the scalp in his head as she savored his mouth, teeth and tongue licking and biting his favorite spot. His hands then traveled down to her thighs to lift her dress higher until her waist only to reveal her naked, panty less cunt right before him already glistening with anticipation. He trailed two of his fingers along her slick mound and circled her nub gently, enough to elicit another pleasurable moan from Arya’s mouth. It was obvious enough that she loved it. “Are you going to fuck me now on the couch, Gendry?” Arya asked him in her soft, entranced voice as she fell into his enchantment. She was becoming breathless once again. Gendry stopped licking and kissing her neck altogether as he looked at her.

 

“Not on the couch. Let me just give you a warm bath first to make you feel relaxed. Come on. I have it prepared already for you.” He told her, smiling up on her as he brushed his lips to hers. He held her hands to help her stand up from the couch and led her inside his room, his right hand holding her left hand gently. When they reached his bathroom, he closed the door and went to face her. He took a moment to study her in her now disheveled state, her hair sticking out of her messy bun and her white dress crumpled from their earlier fucking that early evening. A smile formed on his lips before cupping her face. “You are so beautiful, Arya…” He whispered as he looked into her eyes intently. He could see Arya’s face betray a crimson flush. She bit her lip and her eyes were now downcast. Obviously she was not used to having someone call her beautiful because all her life she thought that was only her sister. But this time, Gendry wanted her to know how differently beautiful she is, even encompassing the beauty of most girls he has been with.

 

After basking in the beauty of her face and everything in her, his hands soon slid down her waist to her hips then down to the end of her white dress. Carefully and slowly, he plastered his hands on each of the outer side of her thighs and slid his hands up with her dress. He made this a slow process so that he could also feel every perfect curve of her body. It only made him harder with need. His cock was even harder than ever. But he had to be a little bit more patient. He still needs her to feel what it’s like to be inside the tub with him. When Arya’s dress was already halfway up her breasts, she raised her arms eagerly so that he could already completely take off her dress. All this without looking away from him.

 

When her dress was now discarded on the bathroom floor, he unclasped the hook of her strapless bra and took a moment to greet her pert breasts with his tongue and mouth, doing circling licking strokes on each of her nipples. Arya whimpered in response. After a few seconds, it was his turn to strip off his boxers, revealing his engorged cock. Arya looked down at his attentive member and then looked back into his eyes with lust. Gendry just smiled back at her lecherously.

 

He soon slid himself inside the tub first and then held out his hand for her to join him. Once Arya was already in the tub with him, she took a few seconds to adjust herself right before him so that her back was now comfortably resting on his chest and her legs and thighs were in between his. Before she could move to start rinsing and lathering herself with soap, Gendry stopped her. “Let me do it for you.” He whispered closely to her ear before giving her earlobe a seductive lick. At this, Arya tilted her head to the other side to expose her bare neck for him to ravage. He licked the junction of her neck and ears until Arya started moaning again. His hands now started its work on her body as it massaged her neck first then down to her chest and then to her beautiful breasts, making circling patterns on each of them. “Do you like it?” He asked in a raspy voice. He could feel Arya suck in some air as he continued to lather her breasts lustfully. “Hmmmm…” Was all Arya could say. She was deemed speechless at the workings of his hands.

 

After a fair share of lathering the upper portion of her body, his hands now traveled down south to the part sopping with need for him. When he slid his fingers along her slit, he could feel a different kind of slick wetness oozing out from her cunt from being very much aroused. He spread that wetness along her slit until he reached her throbbing nub. It was already engorged just like his needy cock. Gods, how he wanted to run his tongue along her clit and make her climax. But for now, he had to control himself a little longer. Everything will just fall into place.

 

He now made small circling strokes on her nub while his other hand was back on massaging her breast and nipple. He noticed how Arya was now panting and catching her breath. “Does this feel good?” He asked her once more in a sultry whisper. Arya moaned as if in response. “Yes…” She replied breathlessly. “Don’t stop…” She continued. His fingers were now vibrating on her pulsating nub, making her even more aroused. “Don’t stop. That’s right…” She added. After a few much faster strokes, he could feel her whole body tensing and trembling from her impending climax. “Gendry, I’m going to cum…”  She whispered incoherently. Gendry’s lips curled once more into a triumphant smirk.

 

Before he body could even give in to her orgasm, he stopped any movement on her body altogether as his fingers completely withdrew from her cunt. He noticed Arya huffing out an exasperated sigh. “Fuck!” She cursed under her breath. She pulled her back away from him and turned her body slightly to face him. “You’re fucking doing this on purpose, are you?” She seethed. She was now glaring at him, willing to kill him any second now. Gendry only flashed her a feigning innocent look. “What now? We still have the rest of the night, Arya. Calm down.” He told her, stifling a laugh. “I was that close, Gendry!” She spat angrily as she soon leaned herself back onto his chest, her hands now crossed before her. Gendry wrapped his arms around her small frame and gave her a kiss on her cheek. It was endearing how impatient she was in all things, even in sex. “Let’s continue this on my bed.” He whispered suggestively as his hug tightened. Gods, he never ever wanted to let her go. Arya only nodded in frustration as she rose up from the tub.

 

Once they have finished drying themselves inside his bathroom, Gendry led her back to his room while still holding her hand, both stark-naked and hungry for each other. He moved closer to her at one side of the bed and before he could lay her down, he gave her another hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and instead of cupping her face, his hands were all over her body. It was traveling on her back, her breasts, then on her ass then finally his fingers were back on her cunt, gushing with a new wave of wetness. He pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds and finally made her lie down on his bed.

 

He propped himself carefully on top of her so as not to crush her with his weight and his lips continued kissing the rest of her body starting from her neck. Arya’s breath started to hitch once more and when he found the opportunity upon seeing her eyes closed as she was feeling all the pleasure, he grabbed his surprise present for her and carefully wrapped it around his right pointer finger. His mouth was now licking and sucking on one of her breasts when a buzzing sound joined them. Carefully, he put his buzzing finger on her left nipples and her body arched to the reaction of the alien sensation. She let out a small moan the moment the ring vibrator touched her sensitive nipple. “Fuck. What is that, Gendry?” Arya suddenly asked as she opened her eyes and slightly rose up to look at the thing. Gendry smiled at her sinisterly. “It’s a ring vibrator. A surprise gift for you. You’ll love this for sure.” He replied calmly. “Now, shut up and let me do my thing.” He ordered her. Arya did as he bid and relaxed on his bed once again.

 

His vibrating finger now traveled to the other breast and after a few seconds, it gingerly made its way along the center of her chest down to her belly then below her belly until finally it was now resting on top of her mound. He was teasing her by doing this slow. He let his vibrating finger travel to the inner sides of her thighs, then along the slits of her cunt to its sopping wet opening. Arya moaned with impatience while waiting for him to place it on the spot with the most anticipated need.

 

Finally, he put his vibrating finger on her nub. At the initial sensation, it made Arya arch her back on his bed once more. “Fuck!” She cursed loudly in between her moans. He continued to move his vibrating finger on her clit again in slow tortuous movements until she could no longer control herself from moaning. He spread her legs further so that he could see how wet she was for him. “Oh my fucking god!” Came her crispy cuss once again as the ring vibrator continued to vibrate in tandem with his finger. Arya was now slowly losing all control. She moaned louder this time and her hands were now toying with her breasts, pushing them together towards the center and gently kneading them while her clit was being pleasured. It was one of the most epic scenes he has seen on Arya, finally losing control to the new sensation she was feeling and involuntarily touching her breasts.

 

Gendry pushed his vibrating finger further into her nub only to make her elicit one of the loudest moans she has ever made today. “Shit! Oh god! Yes! Yes!” She whispered in her unintelligible voice. He could again sense her impending orgasm as the muscles on her thighs started to shake. Before her body could give in to the much-awaited release, he pulled his finger away from her clit once again. But before Arya could protest, he replaced his finger with his tongue as he continued to make circling strokes on her nub. He was driving Arya crazy right now with his unpredictable moves. As his tongue continued to lick her most sensitive spot, his inserted his vibrating finger inside her wet cunt and started impaling her slowly. She was now writhing under his touch that he had to use his free hand to hold her hips down to the bed. He knew she was very close. But he didn’t want her to come just yet.

 

He withdrew his tongue once again from her clit, much to Arya’s disappointment. Before she could rain down a bunch of expletives at him, he put himself on top of her and kissed her mouth passionately. She couldn’t resist from his kiss because he made sure to shove his tongue inside her mouth for her to have a taste of herself. As he continued to kiss her hard with need, he carefully removed the vibrating ring from his finger and held out Arya’s left hand. When he did, he strapped in the vibrating ring into her left pointer finger.

 

He pulled away from his kiss and faced her while breathing heavily. “I want to see you touch yourself with this, Arya. Make yourself cum.” He whispered in a dangerous voice. His mind was now twisted with perversion but he didn’t give a fuck. He just wanted to see his girl pleasure herself. Arya held her hand to her face to have a look at that thing vibrating on her finger. It was clearly the first time she has seen it. “But, Gendry, I don’t know how—“ “Let your instincts guide you, Arya.” He encouraged her as he held her hand and guided it towards her wet cunt. As soon as her vibrating finger was now back on her clit, he moved away from her slightly so that he could watch her moan and pleasure herself. It was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. She looked sexy as fuck.

 

“That’s right, Arya. Touch yourself and feel how good this is.” He whispered in her ear as he leaned closer to her. He was now helping her reach her climax by making her even more aroused with his tongue licking her earlobe and the back of her ear while his eyes were looking at her masturbating for the first time. His lips then moved to her neck as he continued to lick and ravage it with his tongue and teeth. He just could not get enough and he doubts if his cock could last any longer at the titillating sight before him. “Pleasure yourself. Make yourself cum…” He told her again as his hand was now kneading on her breast. Arya only moaned in pleasure as she continued to pleasure herself with her vibrating finger, her eyes were now darting at the back of her head. “Aaaaah!!! Aaaaah!!” Came her seductive moans that only made him even more aroused. “Yeah, that’s right, babe. Come for me and come hard.” He said to her, his eyes darkening with pure lust.

 

Then finally, he could see her body trembling in her much-awaited release as she moaned and whimpered on his bed after being deprived of her orgasm. She was joyously letting out her loudest moans as she felt the effect of her climax pulsing through the rest of her body. Her lips formed into a perfect O as her eyes darted at the back of her head. She was definitely a sight to see and he could no longer wait to stick his cock inside her slick cunt.

 

Before the final waves of her orgasm ebbed away, he grabbed Arya by her hips and flipped her over his bed so that her elbows were now propped on his sheets. He positioned himself on her rear and probed his cock at her entrance. Without any preamble, he finally thrust his tumescent cock inside her tight cunt, fucking her for the second time that day. Arya didn’t much less give a protest to his sudden intrusion, in fact, he found her even more aroused with what he just did. He could feel another wave of her natural lubrication gushing inside to welcome his cock with more of her warmth. His thrusts were anything but gentle. They were all needy and impulsive. He wanted his release just as much as Arya wanted hers so badly. Added to his heightened arousal was Arya’s uncontrollable moans as he continued to fuck her like an animal—it was all consuming filth, smut, want, need, even rage. His large strong hands made a tighter grip on her ass as he deepened his thrusts until finally, he pulled his cock away from her, made a few more strokes with his hand and released his seed by catching it with his other free hand. He didn’t want Arya to suffer from his cum spilling all over the cheeks of her ass since they just came from their warm sensual bath.

 

Arya lay on her back as soon as they were done, her body beautifully glistening with sweat from their intense fucking. She immediately fumbled over the vibrating object on her finger and turned it off and put it on the other side of the bed. She was still heavily panting and catching her breath as she splayed her naked self on his bed. Gendry on the other hand rushed to his bathroom to wash his hands and when he was done, he immediately threw himself on his bed beside Arya. They were now both staring blankly at the ceiling as they both tried to grasp what just happened. “How are you feeling, Arya? Did I hurt you?” He asked her before turning to his side to face her. Arya propped her elbow on the bed as she did the same thing facing him. “You’re really a fucking bastard, you know.” She stated in a rather unexpectedly calm disposition. Her afterglow from their lovemaking made it seem like she was some ethereal celestial being sent by the gods as a gift to him. She looked so beautiful that he soon found himself lost in her eyes.

 

He only found himself being brought back to reality when he felt her sharp hand playfully slapping his bare chest. “Hey! Did you even hear what I just said?” She said indignantly. Gendry only took the hand slapping his chest in his and held it while giving her a boyish smile. “I’m sorry…” He said apologetically. “I got lost for a moment there. You’re just so… wow!” He added breathlessly as he kissed the hand he was holding. Arya just looked at him in confusion. “What happened to you, stupid? You were being such a fucking douche for delaying me from my climax, you know.” She told him as her sharp eyes pierced him. Gendry just let out a short chuckle as he remained silent. “Enjoying my torment huh?” She spat as she gave him a fatal glare. A wicked grin flashed through his face. “You enjoyed me fucking you regardless. Admit it.” He teased her as he pulled her closer to him. He tightened his arm around her waist this time. “You’re so infuriating! Ughhh!!!” Arya seethed again as she rolled her eyes at him. He was indeed right when he surmised that she’s never going to let go of the fact the he cockblocked her from her impending release.

 

“You love me anyway, my lady.” Was all he told her, in a very gentle voice. Arya only looked at him as she fell silent and bit her lip. Gendry brushed his lips on hers before continuing. “But I love you more than you love me. That’s the big problem there, because I don’t want anyone else to look at you the way I look at you. You’re just mine, Arya. All mine.” He whispered sincerely and seriously. Arya continued to hold his gaze as she listened. “And I’m sorry for being such a stupid bastard for letting you go this morning. I understand that you were jealous. That’s fine. You can be jealous all you want because that just means that you also want me so bad. And I’m sorry for not telling you ahead that she was my ex-girlfriend. Sometimes I just find it so hard to try and explain to you something when I know that you easily jump into conclusions without hearing the rest of the story. But I’m even more sorry for snapping back at you when you got mad.” He continued before huffing a sigh of resignation. “I don’t want this fight to escalate, Arya. Let’s fix this and work things out, okay? You’re all I ever wanted. Gods, if anything, you’re all I ever waited for. I waited for you in the background for years until you can finally be ready…And now—“ Gendry was interrupted when Arya cut him off with her finger on his lips.

 

“Shut up, stupid. I love you more than you will ever know too. And I’m sorry for reacting a bit too much earlier. You know I’m not usually the jealous type but it just infuriated me that you didn’t tell me first about her.” It was Arya’s turn to apologize this time. Then a sinister smile formed in her lips. “But at least the earlier events that morning led me to more interesting _events_ for the rest of the day. I could even say that this has been a very productive day indeed.” She said, this time grinning impishly. She was obviously trying to mean something else with the way she said it. She was doing it on purpose to irritate him. Wrong move, Arya Stark. It only awakened Gendry’s suppressed anger earlier. “Was it an interesting event or an _interesting person_ in particular?” He pointed out as he furrowed his eyebrows at her angrily. Arya gave him her lop-sided knowing smirk, refusing to answer his question. She was definitely up to something.

 

Gendry’s arm around her waist loosened as he released her only to grab the junction of her neck and jaw in a tight grasp. “I saw the way he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat.” He stated through gritted teeth, this time getting serious again. His blood boiled with his raging jealousy. Arya held her chin up high as she met his eyes defiantly. “Did you mean Nate?” She asked him unfalteringly. “He’s just a family friend, Gendry.” She added with assurance. His grip on her neck and jaw region only tightened possessively. “But I saw the way you flustered around him earlier at the coffee shop. Is there something you’re not telling me, Arya?” He began to ask. His insides were now fuming with the anger he had suppressed earlier. “Got you.” She hissed triumphantly, flashing her extremely wicked grin at him. The little shit out-maneuvered him again. “So this is about it, then? You were deliberately punishing me by cockblocking me because you were jealous about the way I flustered around him.” Arya surmised.

 

“You did it on purpose to get back at me for your resentment towards what happened this morning. So that makes us even because you wanted us to be even. You got jealous so now you wanted to make me jealous. And guess what? You fucking got me! Because I don’t want any other guy gawking at you like that!” He told her, his tone now raising a bit. “So let me ask you one more time. Who the fuck is Nathaniel Reed, Arya? Am I to be given the impression that something was going on between the two of you some years ago? And gods! He wanted to get you as his model for this fucking boudoir photography?! You haven’t even told me you posed for Brea years ago! You haven’t even shown to me your pictures! And now this guy wants to look at you almost naked and take pictures at you?! And he finds it even amusing! Jesus Christ!” He added furiously.

 

Arya just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “Nothing happened between me and Nate, Gendry. He’s three years older than me. When I was a kid, he was my first crush and nothing more.” Arya explained calmly. “And obviously, I didn’t want anyone else to see the pictures of me in a lingerie so I kept it a secret, even from you. And that was taken years ago. Back at Braavos. I think Brea only found the need to tell Nate because he was a fellow photographer like Brea. And if you so wanted to see my pictures, I can send them to you, but promise me you won’t show it to anyone or else I’ll chop your cock off and make you eat it.” She finally told him.

 

Gendry was somehow relieved with what she said. His grip on her neck finally loosened. “Alright then. Fine. I believe you. And I want those pictures too. Besides, why would I even think about fucking showing those pictures of you to anyone? I don’t want any other guy fantasizing you in a lingerie because you’re all mine, remember?” He whispered in a raspy voice. “So, are we cool now?” He asked as he searched for her eyes. “Are you still being a vengeful jealous dick?” Arya spat. Gendry burst into small gales of laughter. “Gods, no!” He told her. “I couldn’t bear holding a grudge against you, much less become vindictive. Teaching you a lesson was enough for me.” He added. Arya snorted at him and pushed him slightly away from his hold. “Let’s just see then…” She trailed off calmly. Gendry arched his brows in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean? Are you still not over our fight earlier?” He asked. “No, I’m over it stupid. I just want your assurance that you will never ever get jealous of Nate anymore.” Arya said. “Why?” Now he was really confused. And why was Arya defending that stupid douche?

 

“Because Nate is inviting me next Saturday for their gig and his band is playing. I don’t want you to stop me from going just because you’re jealous and all. He’s just a friend, Gendry.” Arya told him with assurance. His eyebrows twitched at what Arya just said but he did his best to remain calm. “Even if I get jealous, I won’t really stop you from going, Arya. You still have your own freedom and personal space even if we’re together now. Besides, it’s the weekend. You can have all the fun you want with your friends too.” He told her truthfully, because seriously, there was no point if he will remain being an obviously jealous dick no matter how much he wanted to punch that fucking douche in the face for looking at his girlfriend like she was a piece of meat.

 

He felt Arya’s hands cup his face. “Really? You will allow me to go?” Arya asked him incredulously. Gendry nodded his head. Arya’s smile grew wider then she pressed a kiss on his lips. “Thanks, Gendry. It’s really been a while since I’ve seen any bands play.” She told him. Gendry couldn’t help but feel a certain pang at the thought of her smiling widely because she was excited to see the douche’s band playing. Fuck. “Just be careful though, Arya. He may be your friend but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He basically wants you.” Gendry warned her. Arya blinked her eyes innocently. “He’s just being nice, Gendry. He knows we’re together.” She pointed out. He just released a sigh of resignation. They were already both naked on his bed and they were supposed to be doing something else, not talk about this stupid douche.

 

“Fine. Let’s just stop talking about him already. It’s not helping with making my cock grow harder for you again.” He whispered before running his lips on the corners of her mouth. Then suddenly, he felt Arya’s soft hands gripping his already engorged cock gently. “Gods, you’re so fucking huge, Gendry. I just love it.” She whispered back lecherously as she made up and down strokes on his cock. Gendry let out a moan the moment she started sliding her hands on his cock up and down. It felt so fucking good.

 

Then he took both her hands and held it away from his cock and pushed her back on the bed so that he was now on top of her. He pinned her hands above her head as he readied himself before her wet cunt. “Ready for another round?” He asked her sinisterly. Arya bit her lip and looked at him seductively. “I’ve been ready the whole time, Gendry.” She told him as she motioned to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

“Get your vibrator back on your finger and let it vibrate along your clit while I fuck you hard. Make yourself come over and over again at your own pace.” He ordered her. Arya did as he bid and grabbed back the ring vibrator and they were back to their shameless coupling for the rest of the night.

 


	27. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stranded in this spooky town  
> Stoplight is swaying and the phone lines are down  
> Snow is crackling cold  
> She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
> With the moon I run  
> Far from the carnage of the fiery sun." 
> 
> -Closer, Kings of Leon

__

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

“Arya! What’s the password in your laptop?” Gendry shouted from Arya’s bedroom while Arya was out in the kitchen slicing some lemons and cucumber for their water. He was just sitting on her bed on a lazy early Saturday morning after he stayed the night. “Fuck you, Gendry!” Arya shouted back from the kitchen. “What?!” He shouted again. Is his little shit telling him to fuck off? “I said, fuck you!” Arya shouted once more. His eyebrow twitched at her sudden insolent behavior that he literally sprung from her bed and headed to the kitchen.

 

He saw her happily slicing the lemons in the kitchen counter clad only his black t-shirt and wearing nothing else underneath. He had to basically rip another of her panties last night after fucking her so hard in her bed. “What did you just tell me?” He asked her in an almost angry tone as he raised an eyebrow at her. As soon as Arya was finished putting the lemons into the pitcher of water, she turned to face him. “I said, it’s ‘fuckyou!.’ With an exclamation mark and it’s all in small letters. You were asking for my computer password, right?” She told him a matter-of-factly, crossing her arms before her chest. Gendry just let out an annoyed sigh. “Oh…” His mouth formed into an O as the password finally processed in his brain. “Right. But Jesus! What kind of password is that, Arya?” He added as he glared at her. Maybe he was annoyed at the fact that he had to storm to the kitchen in haste only to ask for her password. It was just wasting his precious time when he was in fact already very excited to see Arya’s boudoir photos in her laptop as what she had promised. He had been waiting the whole week for this and he really could not delay it any further. He had to see it.

 

Arya glared back at him indignantly. “What’s wrong with my password, stupid? That’s still a password regardless.” She snapped as she was now tapping her bare foot on the floor with her hands still crossed. “Well, it’s stupid, that is! Who uses ‘fuckyou’ as a password anyway?” He shot back at her. “Well, I do! Besides, I got really pissed trying to think of any password for the fucking computer to accept it but they always ended up getting rejected so I just told them to fuck off.” Arya explained as she poured some water in an empty glass and started drinking it. Gendry just shook his head in utter disbelief. After she was finished, he took the glass from her and drank the remaining contents. He put the glass on the sink and the pitcher inside the fridge.

 

He practically dragged Arya back to her bedroom impatiently. “Why are you such in a hurry, Gendry?” Arya complained as he grabbed her hand firmly while they paced back to her room. “Your password, Arya. I need to see those pictures now.” He demanded with an authoritative voice. Arya huffed a sigh of defeat as she threw herself back on her bed. She made to grab her laptop on the bed and typed in the password and went ahead and located the folder where she kept the photos. “Here you go, you perv. Anything else I can do for you?” She told him sarcastically as she laid her back on the headboard, yawning uncharacteristically. “Finally! Thank you!” Gendry equaled her sarcasm as he excitedly plastered her computer on his lap.

 

The moment he saw her first photo, he couldn’t believe his eyes. _Fuck_. He cursed mentally. It was a raw black and white photo of Arya in a very sexy laced lingerie. She was lying on the bed with her hands above her head and her back was arched on the white sheets to emphasize the budding of her breasts as well as the astounding spinal curve on her back. It has also underlined her round plump ass. _Shit_. The sight of Arya only made his cock suddenly hard and engorged under his boxers. It took a few more seconds before he could click on the next photo because his mind was not really fully-functional right now. All the blood from his system was concentrating now on his cock. He was no longer thinking straight.

 

Upon seeing the second photo, he literally forgot how to breathe. This time, Arya was kneeling on the bed but her back was facing the camera, her extremely plump ass was jutting out to emphasize her assets. Her arms were still raised up to her head to hold her long dark hair. All her photos were basically in black and white but regardless, Arya still looked very stunning. He was deemed speechless at the wondrous sight before him. His eyes feasted on her body and there was that certain feeling of elation at the fact that these were for his eyes only and no one else could ever see it. It doesn’t matter if he was being the most selfish person on the planet but he only wanted Arya for himself. This was even better than the stash of porn he had kept in his apartment.

 

After taking a fill of her pictures and sending them to his phone, he turned to look at Arya who was just lying comfortably on the side of her bed, fumbling over her phone and probably reading some profound e-book that he has no idea of or perhaps reading some underground online article that tackles about the harsh realities of society or something in between that topic. She seemed to have been pretty much oblivious of his eyes leering at her, stripping her naked mentally. Her sight right now was very much inviting most especially that she was only wearing his shirt and her legs and thighs were already showing.

 

He closed the laptop and put it on the corner table and he immediately moved towards her side of the bed. In one swift motion, he pulled her close to him without warning. Arya made a gasping sound at his sudden action. “Gendry! What are you…” Arya tried to protest but upon feeling his very hard erection on her center, she became speechless. “Oh my fucking god. You got a boner just by looking at my pictures? Seriously? What a perv!” She told him playfully, her cellphone forgotten under her pillow and blankets. “I don’t usually just get a boner, Arya. I can watch porn all I want but still won’t get a boner if my cock doesn’t want to. But seeing you so fucking hot in that sexy lingerie is worth more than a billion porn videos combined.” He told her in a raspy voice as he started to inhale in the scent from her neck as well as nibble and suck on it from time to time. Arya slid ran her fingers on the side of his arm as she felt the sensation of his lips on her neck. A moan escaped from her lips when he sucked and licked her pulse points.

 

“That’s too exaggerated, Gendry.” She told him in a broken voice. Always the skeptical little minx. “Oh yeah? I mean it, Arya. I could even prove it to you right now, if you want to. My cock is already very eager for you.” He shot back as his fingers slid in between her thighs to feel her wetness flooding just for him. Gendry didn’t need any verbal confirmation from Arya about how much she wanted him. It was evident enough in the way her body has reacted to his words. Arya let out another moan at what his fingers were lecherously doing to her cunt. When he could no longer take the agony of her wonderful moans, he pushed her on the bed in which she did not make any protest, spread her legs and thrust his hard cock inside her.

 

After almost an hour of their intense fucking in different unimaginable positions and more, they both lay on her bed exhaustingly, their bodies both feeling limp and spent. And it was only just the start of the day. They were catching their breaths and panting as Gendry continued to hold Arya in his arms. “Gods, Gendry, you just can’t get enough of fucking, can you? But Jesus, that was great!” Arya remarked as she faced him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. “I told you I have a huge appetite for fucking, Arya. I guess that’s what I got from my father. Aside from that, I’ve been almost celibate for years while I was your best friend. So that was a lot of years being sexually suppressed.” Gendry explained to her as he held her gaze. It was true. It was years of sexual suppression while waiting for his best friend to be ready. And now that she was ready, he didn’t miss the chance of showing to her how much he can take her and devour her. He was always hungry and greedy for her.

 

Gendry was surprised that Arya glared at him as if she was ready to murder him upon hearing what he just told her. One of her hands now traveled at the back of his head to make a tight grip on his messy hair. “Really? An appetite for fucking like your father, yeah? So would that also mean that you’d be willing to fuck other girls because of that appetite of yours? Will you be fucking more girls like you did with the twenty-six other girls you fucked before?” She told him with anger flaring in her eyes. Her grey eyes now darkened as she continued to look at him. Gendry hissed at the force she was pulling on his hair. “I meant only fucking you, Arya. I’m not that stupid, you know. Besides, I know what you are capable of if you ever see me fucking someone else. And it’s not going to be a good outcome. You’re the only one, Arya.” He said to her with an assuring tone. “And why in Seven Hells would I go fucking around some other girl when it has been well established that it’s only you that I love?” He added. Arya’s grip on his hair loosened. “Good that we’re on the same page, Gendry fucking Baratheon. You’re mine, you hear me?” She hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m yours, Arya. And you are mine.” He whispered before he crashed his lips onto hers.

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

“Alright everyone, the next band playing for our Heavy Metal Night has been in the music industry for quite some time now with two underground albums released and it’s really an honor to have them play tonight here at The Outpost! Please give it up for In Nomine Patris!” Came the announcement of the host for that night’s gig after five bands and one solo guitar artist. The crowd cheered and whistled as Nate’s band came on stage to setup their instruments. Arya and Brea were standing on the front row just right before the small stage. It was amazing how Nate had managed to get them to the most strategic spot in the gig.

 

As Arya was watching Nate emerge from the backstage, she couldn’t help but fluster at the sight of him. As opposed to most heavy metal band members who always wear black, Nate on the other hand was wearing a plain white shirt, some loose khaki cargo shorts and black sneakers. In his hands were his drumsticks and he wasn’t only holding just one pair of drumsticks, upon closer look, he was actually holding three pairs of drumsticks. Arya bit her lip at the thought of seeing her first ever crush playing with his band that night. Although she had seen him play the drums back in Winterfell, tonight would be different because she could get to see him play to the tune of his band’s music. It was a good thing she was wearing her contacts that night so that she won’t have to suffer from the agony of wearing her stupid glasses uncomfortably in a concert.

 

Ever since she knew Nate when they were kids, she had always known that he was into hard rock and heavy metal music and added to that, he was the hottest drummer she has ever seen. Gods, she’d swore that had it not been for her mouth closed, she could have drooled herself to death already at how gorgeous he was. His brown hair was still kept in a top knot and his long beard was still as attractive as ever. It just took her breath away. She was little 10-year-old Arya Stark all over again.

 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she found the same grey eyes looking at her intently. She blinked twice and turned the deepest shade of red when Nate saw her looking at him. He gave her a smile and waved at their direction. “Holy shit.” Arya cursed under her breath as she smiled back at him sheepishly. Brea nudged at her ribs and inclined closer to her. “Oh my god, Arya. You’re practically drooling at Nathaniel right now. Can you be any more obvious?” Brea told her, sneering at her for her behavior. Arya looked at Brea and flashed an innocent face. “What? I wasn’t drooling, Brea. I don’t drool at guys.” She stated simply. She wasn’t sure if she was lying or not. Brea just snorted and rolled her eyes. “Right.” Came her incredulous remark. “Where’s Gendry by the way? I thought you said he will be coming?” Brea asked her. Arya retrieved her phone from inside her small satchel bag and checked for any incoming messages but there was none. “Yeah, I thought so too. And it’s almost eleven o’clock. He hasn’t texted yet.” Arya replied after checking for the time in her wristwatch. “Where did he say he was earlier?” Brea asked again. “He said he was having a night out with his father and his colleagues, Griffins, Tom and Ramsay and the other guys in the office.” Arya retorted. “Why don’t you text him where he’s at, Ar?”

 

Brea was actually right but Arya didn’t want to be the overly attached girlfriend trying to check on what her guy was doing right now. She trusts him and she knows that Gendry’s not likely to fuck things up again. “It’s a boys’ night out, Brea. He’s with his guy mates and his father. It’s not like they’re going to have some girls come over at a boys’ night out, right?” Arya pointed out. “I don’t want to be asking him where the hell he is now and be the overly attached girlfriend. I don’t do that shit.” She added. Brea gave her a gentle smack on the head. “Haven’t you any idea what a boys night out could actually turn out?” Brea asked her once more as if trying to make her realize something.

 

But perhaps Arya could really be stupid at times in terms of dating and relationships. She furrowed her eyebrows while she was pondering over Brea’s question. “You mean like the one that happens in the movie, The Hangover, where they get really high and drunk and fucked up they end up sleeping with random women and go to some strip club? Is that it?” Arya surmised. “That only happens in movies, Brea.” Arya added in total denial. That defense mechanism was her only way of keeping away from thoughts of her boyfriend in some random strip club. She shook off thoughts about Gendry getting a lap-dance from a super sexy stripper from the club. _Fuck. Hell, no!_

 

“Possibly… although I know Gendry to be the decent type, but he’s with his friends and his dad, Arya. Especially if his friends have the appetites like Robert Baratheon, anything could happen.” Brea told her, shrugging her shoulders but exactly giving her the point. Then flashbacks of their conversation with Gendry that morning invaded her train of thoughts _. I told you I have a huge appetite for fucking, Arya. I guess that’s what I got from my father._ Came Gendry’s words resonating in her mind. _Oh no!_ Her inner self screamed out. Now she was bothered. How could she possibly watch Nathaniel fucking Reed play the drums with his bandmates if she’s worried as fuck about what Gendry might be doing right now? Or more like _who_ he was doing right now. _That stupid bull better behave like a saint or else I’ll geld him and chop his cock off and stick it in his bloody mouth!_

 

She unlocked her phone screen again and composed a text message. “I’m just going to text him, just to iron things out. He knows what I’m capable of anyway so he better be really afraid if he fucks things up again.” Arya told Brea. “You do the honor, love.” Brea told her before averting her eyes back at the stage and waving at Nate again. Arya was frantically typing in her message for Gendry. _Are you in a strip club right now?_ Came her blunt text. Because there was really no use beating around the bush. Aside from sending it thru text, she also copied the same message and sent it to Gendry’s Facebook Messenger just in case the phone network is acting up because noticed a very low signal on her phone from where they are standing right now. Arya waited for a few seconds for his reply, because when she texts him anything, he usually replies right away. She bit her lip anxiously. Why did Brea ever have to bring that boys’ night out thing up anyway? _Dammit_. He eyes drifted back to Nate’s band setting up the stage and finalizing the guitar tuning just so that she could distract herself for one second.

 

But the seconds turned into minutes and there was still no response from him. She wasn’t really a heavy texter but right now, she needed his reply right away. Brea looked at Arya again. “How did you text Gendry by the way?” Came her question. “I directly asked him if he was in a strip club.” Arya retorted nonchalantly. Brea nodded in understanding and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, that’s better than being vague and misleading with your questions.” She told Arya. Then finally, after a few heartbeats, her phone beeped with a new message in her Facebook Messenger. She held her phone close to her eyes and read Gendry’s response. _“Yes. Haven’t you received my text messages earlier? I’ve been sending you texts telling you that my father decided to be a douche and has taken us here at The Silver Stag. Been trying to call you too but the phone network was busy. And don’t worry, no one’s lap-dancing me tonight. I’m just here to babysit my father.”_ Came Gendry’s reply. Arya was not really sure how to make of it. She never did receive a single text from him. She wasn’t even sure if he was lying to her. And why the hell would he lie to her? She bit her lip and thought ruefully, completely uncertain now about what her gut feeling was telling her.

 

Arya just remained silent as she passed her phone to Brea to read. Brea read Gendry’s reply carefully. “There you have it. Problem solved. Now we can continue watching your crush play the drums.” Brea winked at her as she gave her back her phone. Arya typed in her reply to him before stuffing her phone back inside her bag _. “No, I haven’t received any text messages from you earlier. The phone network’s really crazy right now. Anyway, just tell me when you’re done with your babysitter duties and come over here, okay? You’d miss half of the real fun already. Nate’s band is about to start in a few. You should really watch them play. Their band is awesome.”_ Came her response before hitting on send.

 

Nate was making some practice beats on his drums while their guitarists were still tuning up their guitars. And even if it was just the warm up, the crowd was already cheering for them. After a few seconds, Arya received another message from Gendry. _“Oh I’m pretty much sure you’re having real fun with him right now alright. Go on then. I don’t want to interrupt your fun. Enjoy the show. Babe.”_ Came his very sarcastic response. Arya’s eyebrows twitched in sudden anger. _“Why are you so fucking peanut butter and jealous again, stupid? I didn’t mean it that way. I meant Nate’s whole band! Jesus! What is wrong with you?”_ She replied angrily and sent it to him. _“Oh nothing’s wrong. In fact, everyone is having a very good time here! Don’t worry about me. Just go on and focus on the gig or you’d definitely miss half of that real fun you were telling me about. Later, Arya.”_ Came Gendry’s frustrating reply. That stupid bull is really getting into her nerves! She doesn’t have time for this shit not especially when the band is about to start. But no, he chose this very moment to awaken her rage all because he was fucking jealous.

 

She didn’t send anymore replies to him and just ignored his shallow jealousy. Her phone was back inside her bag and finally after a few seconds, Nate’s band finally started. They played one of their first original songs and the entire crowd started cheering and jumping to the beat of their music. Had there been no female audiences on the front row, surely the guys would have already started a mosh pit. From Arya’s point of view, In Nomine Patris surely have been influenced by Lamb of God and Killswitch Engage because of their heavy metal guitar and bass riffs. Nate’s band was just very talented.

 

Arya and Brea started jumping to the band’s heavy metal music and for a short, temporary moment, Arya forgot about their pointless bickering with Gendry. Nate was really good with the drums and it wasn’t just any regular drum set. She noticed that his drums were highly upgraded to fit his own performance especially with the double bass drums he was using. From the sound of it, she knew he was also using a double-pedal. He was basically like a younger, hotter version of Chris Adler when he plays his drums. Shit. Nate looks way exponentially cooler than the rest of his band mates whom she surmised were older than him. He was practically the reason why she listens to heavy metal music when she was younger because of her huge crush for him.

 

Before the band started playing their last song for that night, Brea suddenly called Arya’s attention on her side. “Hey, Ar, Have you seen this?” Brea asked her as she handed her iPhone to Arya. Arya squinted her eyes and looked at what was on the phone screen. “What’s this, Brea?” Arya asked impatiently because she couldn’t wait to have her eyes back on the stage. “Play the video, Ar.” Brea pointed out. When Arya hit the play button, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her heart raced for reasons beyond anger and disappointment. She was furious! Gendry Baratheon was tagged in Vincent Griffins’ video. She read on Brea’s newsfeed.

 

Apparently Brea and Griffins’ are not really acquainted but Gendry’s friends could practically see the video he was being tagged it. It was a video of Gendry being lap-danced by some stripper in the strip club they were at while the rest of the guys were shouting and hooting at him boisterously. The stripper’s face was not included in the video but her side boobs, her flat stomach, her laced panties and her fishnet stockings could be seen. For a moment she felt sorry for the stripper because perhaps she became a stripper because she didn’t have any other options for a better job. But more than that, she felt enraged seeing Gendry being lap-danced especially after he assured her earlier that he wasn’t getting any. That fucking stupid bullheaded bastard! The video even lasted for more than a minute and the bastard obviously enjoyed it. Her jaw clenched in anger and she was now breathing heavily. She felt her chest tighten and found it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. Everything just felt so hot. Sweat was now breaking out on the corners of her face.

 

She gave back Brea’s phone and excused herself. “I’ll just go get some air, Brea.” She said to her friend seriously and she was gone even before the band started their last song. As soon as she was outside, she released a huge amount of air and just leaned her back on the brick wall outside The Outpost. She ran her hands fron her face to her hair and removed her hair tie completely so that her hair was now hanging down her waist and obscuring her face. Arya made another heavy intake of the cold air outside and held it for a few seconds before releasing it again. What did she just see? Was it really Gendry in the video? She refused to believe for a second but then everything flashed before her and made sense. He was after all his father’s son, was he not? He has an appetite like his father, and Gendry just proved it to her in that video.

 

 

Arya suddenly felt the tears forming behind her eyes. No, she cannot cry, not right now, not in the open. No one should see her cry. She huffed a deep sigh and closed her eyes temporarily just to push back those tears from falling. He was deliberately getting back at her for making him jealous. But gods know that it was purely unintentional. She really didn’t mean to make Gendry jealous. Maybe it was with the way she said it in her message. It was just a matter of miscommunication in the first place. But knowing Gendry, he should have known better. She loves him and he knows that. Why does he have to be jealous of Nate?

 

Just as soon as she felt the threat of tears subsiding, she opened her eyes once more and found the stars in the night sky suddenly interesting. She gazed at the skies absent-mindedly from where she stood as she allowed her mind to aimlessly drift into oblivion. She didn’t like this kind of feeling. She didn’t like the fact that some other girl was lap-dancing in front of him. Gendry was only hers. No other girl should touch him like that. The only thing that’s keeping her from totally getting enraged at the whole situation was the fact that perhaps that stripper was just doing her job as a stripper and nothing more. Arya can just easily forgive her for that. But at some point she was mad because the guys in that club treated women as mere objects, plainly objectifying them for their own personal gratification. She was mad because those guys were her colleagues at work, her father’s best friend and her boyfriend. She had expected more from them but it turned out that they were all just like most men after all. Men.

 

In midst of her silent reverie, she heard her phone ring inside her bag. She picked it up and the moment she saw Gendry’s name on her phone screen, she declined the call. After a few seconds, her phone rang again. This time, she didn’t press the decline button and just put her phone on silent mode. She really didn’t want to talk to Gendry right now. Seven missed calls later, she finally received a text message from him. _“I called my father’s driver and just told him to send my father home after. Are you still having the time of your life there? Or should I pick you up already? Or is that super-cool drummer friend ex-crush of yours going to send you home?”_ Gendry texted sarcastically. Arya snorted after reading his message. _“I guess being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time. I can manage to go home by myself, thank you very much. Just come back when you’re no longer being a fucking jealous prick. And do make sure to give that stripper the highest tip for her services. She’s doing her job well for the money she needed to earn. And tell your friends if there’s still dignity left in them to a least give a sliver of respect to the women in that club.”_ Came her reply before turning off her phone.

 

Arya may have been out for a long time already because the next thing she knew Brea and Nate were already outside looking for her. “Hey, Ar… How are you feeling now?” Brea asked with concern. Arya gave her a curt smile. “I’m fine, I guess.” She replied with a sigh. “Why? Are you sick, Arya?” Nate asked her worriedly. Arya shook her head. “No, Nate. I just needed some air.” “Where’s Gendry by the way? I thought he was coming?” He asked them innocently. Arya flashed him one of her weakest smiles. “He said he’s sorry he can’t make it to your band playing. He’s still out with his father.” She retorted with a half-lie. Of course that bloody oaf was never sorry for ditching on her. Nate put an arm around her and gave a gentle squeeze. “Come on then. Let’s get back inside. Drinks’ on me.” He said warmly, winking at her.

 

After a few rounds of vodka and tequila and before she could feel the effects of alcohol in her system, she found the need to just stop drinking for her to stay sober for the rest of the night. She still needed to get home by herself because apparently, she really could not depend on her boyfriend to send her home. Not when he’s still enjoying his being an asshole inside the strip club.

 

She turned her phone back on and pretended to be receiving a message from Gendry. “Guys, Gendry’s already picking me up outside. I’ll just go ahead, okay?” She lied as she spoke to Nate and Brea while they were having a round of drinks in one table with the rest of Nate’s band mates. Brea’s eyes narrowed at her. “Really? He’s outside? Picking you up?” Brea asked her incredulously. Arya tried to keep her face stern and believable. “Yes, he’s outside. I really need to go. He’s waiting.” She told her as she motioned to stand up. Brea resigned. “Fine. Please text me when you get home.” Brea said. “Yes, sure—“ Arya was interrupted when Brea spoke again. “Using Gendry’s phone.” Brea told her before flashing a smirk. Fuck it. “Fine. If you wish, your highness.” Arya told her sarcastically. Brea gave her a satisfied nod.

 

“Do you need me to walk you outside, Arya?” Nate asked good-naturedly. Arya immediately shook her head. “No, no. It’s fine. Thanks for tonight, Nate.” She told him gratefully. Then she turned to the rest of the guys in the table. “And thank you to all of you too. Nice to meet you all.” She said as she flashed a wide smile. Nate’s band mates waved back at her. “Nice to meet you too, Arya! Take care!” Their guitarist told her. “Bye, Arya. Let’s hang out again soon, alright?” Nate said to her. “Sure thing, Nate.” She replied before finally heading out of the place.

 

The moment she landed outside, she stood there and thought for a moment. Now what? Obviously Gendry was not outside waiting for her. She was surprised when she looked at the time from her wristwatch. It was already almost two in the morning. And she didn’t bring any car because she evidently doesn’t have a car. She couldn’t tell Jon to pick her up because she didn’t want her brother to know about her pointless, shallow fight with Gendry. She obviously didn’t want to get back inside and tell Brea the truth because she doesn’t want her to know that her issue with Gendry has obviously escalated after seeing the video. Basically, she’s got no one to call because everything is just going to lead back to asking her about where Gendry was. He was that prominent in her life already that everything else about her is associated to him.

 

She thought of just commuting on the way to her house but the subway train was already closed three hours ago. Arya started walking on the street by herself while she was thinking of a plan on how she could get home safely. She doubted if taking the cab on the way home was considered a safe option knowing that it was already very late. There have been reports of girls getting raped or robbed by cab drivers themselves while they were riding the cab. The thought gave her the creeps. _Fuck_. She cursed inwardly. She pulled her jacket closer to her chest as she felt the cold breeze sweeping through the lonely streets of King’s Landing. Her house was still on the other side of the city and if she just walks by foot, surely she would arrive home after four hours. She felt so tired and sleepy already and she only wanted to get home. But how?

 

As she coursed through the lonely streets of King’s Landing alone, she couldn’t help but imagine all the possible things that could happen to her especially now that she felt so vulnerable. First of all, she was so small and skinny, she could still be mistaken for a high school student. Second, despite the fact that she didn’t bother what outfit she was wearing that night, it still won’t escape the probability of her getting raped. Although she may be wearing some random vintage band shirt, skinny jeans, a black jacket and black combat boots, if a man has the mind to rape, her clothes will not matter at all.

 

She walked deeper into the streets of downtown King’s Landing where all she could see were neon lights, mostly flickering off and on, cars parked on the side of the road and cats and dogs roaming around the empty streets. The whole city was already asleep except for her and she badly longed for the comforts of her own bed. But she was still miles away from her home. She groaned in frustration as her feet led her to nowhere.

 

It was only a few minutes after when she reached a dark corner that she felt someone following her from behind. Her body started to shiver not from the cold and it suddenly gave her goosebumps. It was as if her nightmares were suddenly materializing in the flesh. She stopped walking abruptly and turned around to look at the person following her but all she could see was the dark. Her heart started to race uncontrollably at the sudden feeling of fear rushing through her body. She tried to calm herself as she tried to repeat her mantra over and over. _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

 

She started walking again only this time faster and she felt the person following behind her walking faster too. She didn’t have the time to turn around so she just started running. Her speed progressed as she was already nearing the end of the dark road but it was as if the person behind her was gaining on her. She would definitely be caught at this rate so the best next thing that she did was make an abrupt halt again, duck to the side and do a kick as she turned around, hitting the person successfully in his side. The person grunted in pain at her sudden attack, bringing him to the cold ground.

 

Arya tried to identify her perpetuator but he was wearing something on his face. As the person stood up, he tried to grab her but he only managed to touch her arm. Arya was quicker and her reflexes were more alert. She immediately gave another kick on the person’s stomach, making him growl in pain once more, leaving him lying helplessly on the ground. She heard him curse under his breath as she took the opportunity to push one of her boots on his stomach, pressing her combat boots deeper until he grunted excruciatingly to the pain. The person managed to grab her foot and pulled her down to him unfortunately.

 

The person was now trying to pin her to the ground with all his strength and was able to produce a small knife from behind him. The knife was now directed at her throat. But Arya had no plans of dying nor getting raped that night. She tried to writhe free from the person on top of her while clutching to the blade of the knife despite her palm getting wounded. Her other hand managed to reach the person’s throat so she was now trying to strangle him with her hidden strength. Her right hand clutched the person’s throat until he was now choking while her left hand, which was her stronger, dominant hand, was still forcing the knife out of her throat. She could now feel her own blood dripping on her shirt.

 

As the person was no longer to his advantage to hurt her after she continued to strangle him, she found this chance to immediately kick him really hard in the balls with her knees. When he cringed in pain, she immediately pushed him off of her and pushed him back to the ground. She kicked him again in the balls where his hands were cupping them, earning another grunt from him. Then she gave him continuous kicks on his stomach and on his side which would surely leave bruise marks afterwards. “Stop. Trying. To. Mess. With. Me!” Arya growled angrily as she stomped on his chest with full force. “You don’t know what I am capable of doing so don’t push me!” She shouted again. Before her rage could get the best of her and leave the person killed in no time, she stormed away from him as much as she can, clutching her bag and running as fast as she could.

 

She never had the time to look at her attacker’s face in fear that he might recover just as soon she could find out who he was so she ran and ran until she reached a well-lighted area with a gasoline station and a convenience store. Fortunately, it was still open so she got inside the convenience store to look for something to cover her wound. With an excuse that she got wounded from recklessly falling to the ground, she managed to buy some iodine antiseptic, gauze bandages and bandage tape. Then after washing her wound inside the comfort room, she was relieved to see that it wasn’t that deep although it still stung so badly. She went to find a place to sit inside the store and there she tended to her wound by dressing it with the sterile bandages she just purchased.

 

It was only now that she felt the effects of what just happened to her earlier after her adrenaline rush was gone. It was a life and death situation. But deep inside her, she feared for what she could have done. This has always been the case every time her body has that flight or fight response. What seemed like ages ago when she was still in Braavos, no one else knew of her capabilities except for that one mentor who had taught her everything she needed about self-defense. And if she reaches the maximum limit of her abilities, it was certain that she could kill someone with her secret strength. It was unusual for someone like her, her mentor told her, but nevertheless, she knew that she had to be careful all the time not to show that side of her to anyone else. Not even those closest to her.

 

She heaved a long and tired sigh of frustration. Now she really was in deep shit. She could not go home, not right now when she knew that someone was after her. The person might still be following her after he had recovered. Thoughts about the person’s real purpose soon started to cloud her mind. She never remembered the person verbalize anything about robbing her money nor her things. In fact, she never heard the person talking. Then her mind suddenly brought her to the accounts of those times in the bar where she had been given something to drink. In some way her instincts were telling her that those events had to be somehow related to what just happened that night. Someone clearly wanted her. But why? Why would someone want her? What do they want from her? Surely she was well certain that she never got into trouble her whole life.

 

After she had gathered her senses back and calmed herself, she just resolved in calling a cab and told the driver to send her to The Regency Hotel, one of the several hotels that Uncle Robert owns, in that way she knows she will be safe inside. Or in the worst outcome, if someone were to find her dead inside her hotel room, at least they would not have a hard time contacting her relatives. She checked in to the hotel and paid for a single room. As soon as she was inside the room, she made sure to lock her door then she immediately took off her jacket and boots and headed straight to the bathroom. There she saw from her reflection in the mirror a little blood staining her shirt. The only thing keeping the blood overtly visible was the fact that her shirt was a vintage grey shirt.

 

After doing her nightly ablutions and taking a warm shower, she went out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. To her, this room looked like her own sanctuary, luring her to the beauty of slumber. A smile formed on her lips the moment she felt the welcoming warmth of the bed before her. She threw herself on the bed with only her panties on and slowly pulled the blankets up to her chin. She snuggled further into the softness of the bed until she felt warm enough under the comforts of the blanket. When she checked her phone, there were already tons text messages in her inbox from Brea and Gendry, even from Nate. They were basically looking for her already, most especially Gendry who had a million missed calls on her call log. She read one text from Gendry which says, _“Where the fuck are you, Arya?”_ and another text from Brea which says, _“I thought Gendry had picked you up? Why is he here looking for you? Where in Seven Hells are you?”_ Nate’s text was a little bit more gentle which says, _“Arya. Where are you? We’re all worried for you now. I hope you are somewhere safe.”_

 

Arya’s eyes were now drooping as she fought back the urge to sleep for a few more minutes. She then composed a reply to Gendry as she rose up to a sitting position on the bed. _“I’m in a safe place. I just needed a place to sleep right now. I’m tired. And I don’t want to see your face. Don’t come bothering me.”_ Came her cold retort as she tried to stop the tears from treacherously falling down her cheeks when flashes of Gendry and the stripper came into her thoughts unbidden. She bit her lip to at least be distracted by the pain it elicited. The next reply she composed was for both Nate and Brea. _“Don’t worry about me. I’m somewhere safe. I only needed a place to sleep because I’m dead tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_ Then she sent her message to her friends.

 

She lay on the bed once more, her cellphone forgotten somewhere on the other side of the bed. Gendry Baratheon will fucking pay for being such a fucking prick. She will definitely be teaching him a lesson he will never ever forget.

 

Arya was supposed to turn off her phone again but slumber had already claimed her consciousness and she was off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

            Her eyes flew open the moment she heard continuous knocks on the door. Knowing herself to be a light sleeper, Arya immediately rose up from the bed, donned on her shirt and silently tip-toed towards the direction of the door to at least ready herself for any possible attack. She couldn’t find any weapon or object she could use to defend herself so she solely decided that it’s just going to be her hands and legs that will defend her if the worst comes to worst. If she were to die that day, at least she won’t die without struggling and fighting for her life.

 

            “Arya! Open up the door!” Came the familiar voice calling out to her. “Arya!” The deep voice boomed once more. She could tell that the voice sounded obviously angry. She didn’t need to think further to know to whom that voice belongs to. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she opened the door to let him in. She folded her arms before her chest and glared at him murderously. “I said I don’t want to see your face!” She spat angrily. Gendry didn’t say a word after he closed the door shut but instead moved closer to her only to cup her cheeks with his hands. Studying her closely with fear and worry etched on his face, it was as if he was savoring the fact the she was very real right in front of him. He then brought her forehead to his lips and planted a soft kiss. Then the next thing she knew, his arms were already wrapped around her small frame.

 

            “I’m sorry, Arya. I’m really sorry…” Gendry told her, his voice muffled by her hair. He brought her to a tighter hug and she felt his body stiffen. It was clear enough that he was trying to hold off any tears from falling. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” He whispered over and over, his choking voice giving away the hint that he was really fighting back those tears. Arya only remained motionless and emotionless under his hold. She felt total indifference despite the warmth emanating from his touch. She felt cold once more.

 

            She gave him a slight push with her controlled strength and pulled away from his embrace. She walked back towards her bed and sat near the pillows. “Arya?” Gendry called out to her worriedly. “Arya. Talk to me.” He demanded but his voice was soft and gentle this time. “Please.” He implored. Arya acknowledged him with a condescending sneer. Her eyes were darted at him, deadly, cold and dark. “How foolish of you to come running to me and demand from me to talk to you when in the first place, you pushed me away last night!” She snapped angrily, her jaw clenched tightly as she continued to shoot daggers at him with her glare.

 

            “I’m sorry, Arya. I know I was being stupid. But I just can’t help it. I got—“ He was interrupted when Arya butt in. “What? Jealous?” Arya bit back. Gendry nodded in embarrassment as he looked away from her. “I’m really sorry…” He muttered under his breath. Arya huffed a sigh of pure exasperation. She was on the brink of letting out her rage at his utter stupidity. “You and your stupid, shallow jealousy! When are you going to put into that fucking head of yours that there’s nothing going on between me and Nate? Godammit, Gendry, you’re fucking older than me, you’ve been in relationships more than I had in my entire life! Why are you still being like a fucking jealous teenager?” She said to him indignantly, pointing her left finger to his chest.

 

Gendry took her left hand in his and held it close to him as if he was afraid to let her go. The he moved to meet her eyes. “Because I don’t like the way he always looks at you, Arya. He reminds me of the past I never shared with you. It’s like you both share something that I don’t have a right to because I didn’t know you yet when you knew each other. And I don’t like that because I am selfish. I want you only for myself. I don’t want anyone else looking at you like that! But sometimes I just can’t help it. No one can. You’re just too beautiful and you don’t even know it. And those other guys seemed to be pining for the fact that you are too oblivious of your own beauty and they sometimes use that to their advantage. More than that, I can’t stand seeing you being taken away from me just like that.” Gendry explained with sincerity in his eyes. It took more than Arya’s strength not to melt under his gaze and under his words. She just tried to control herself and kept her expression stolid.

 

“No one’s taking me away from you, Gendry. I. Am. Yours.” She hissed and whispered the last three words. Gendry held her left hand tighter, oblivious to the searing pain it caused. Arya winced in pain and withdrew her hand away from him. She held her hand with her other one and tried to somehow alleviate the pain by smoothing it with her fingers. “Arya what happened to your hand?” Gendry asked her in sudden panic. With his strength, he held out her hand again but this time careful enough not to hurt her. Arya tried to pull her hand away but he had a stronger grip on her wrists this time. The only resolve was to tell the truth. After all, she was not really a good liar, especially in front of Gendry. He would always know.

 

“Someone attacked me last night in the streets. He had a knife and I fought back.” Came her simple statement. Gendry’s eyes widened in horror. “Gods, Arya, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t have happened if I came to pick you up earlier.” He told her as he scooted closer to her and brought her back to an embrace. “Fuck. This is all my fucking fault.” He cursed himself. Arya rolled her eyes before pulling away from him. “I’m fine, stupid. Like I said, I can take care of myself. It’s no one’s fault. It has been long established that the world is cruel by nature so I took it upon me to defend myself. Period.” She told him with assurance but kept her voice and her tone serious and cold. “You could have at least called me, Arya.” Gendry told her, cupping one of her cheeks with his hand. His thumb trailed through one side of her face with his very gentle touch.

 

“I didn’t want to.” Came her very cold response. Then she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “How in Seven Hells did you manage to find me anyway?” She asked indignantly. “I tracked your phone. GPS.” He replied calmly with a glint of triumph and satisfaction with his smile. “And your last text gave away all the hints of where you could possibly be staying.” He added. Right. It all just dawned on her how she forgot to turn off her internet data in her phone yet for the millionth time already. She could easily kill someone with her hands if provoked but she always forgets to turn off her damn mobile data all the time after turning it on. It was one of her life’s most stupid ironies. And it could be the death of her, possibly, if her gut feeling was right that someone was indeed after her.

 

Arya only let Gendry believe that her attack last night was merely out of the intent of robbing her for her money and totally dismissed the notion of telling him about what her instincts were truly telling her. She didn’t want anyone else to worry about her, not especially Gendry, whom she realized could turn out as soft as a woman when he is bloody worried about her. Seven buggering hells. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of worry he showed to her the moment she opened her goddamned door. No matter how big he was, he could still be vulnerable to these kinds of emotions, most especially if it involves her. He really must love her that much to be so worried about her.

 

She leaned on the headboard and released an ample amount of air that she didn’t know she has been holding. Then she closed her eyes as she tried to push away those thoughts of her attack last night. At least it was over—for now. When she felt a sudden shift right beside her, she opened up her eyes again and turned to look at Gendry who was now looking at her expectantly. “I am truly sorry, Arya. Gods, I could never forgive myself for putting you in danger last night…” He told her again as he brought her closer to him, pulling her to a tight embrace once more. She could now feel his heavy breath on the top of her head. “I’m sorry…” He whispered again. Arya only stared blankly right ahead without even the blink of an eye. “Stop being such a fucking jealous prick. Or I swear I’ll geld you and leave you for good.” She threatened him. “I won’t…” He told her and he tightened his hold on her.

 

Arya pulled away from him, this time eyeing him icily. “Good. I’m hungry. Call room service and order food for both of us on top of the breakfast inclusive of what I paid for. And don’t even think about paying for our food or making it free just because you’re the fucking son of the owner of this hotel. I’ll pay for it. For everything.” She told him with an air of authority. Somewhere in between her orders, she heard Gendry mutter something like “you and your fucking pride again” but she just let it pass.

 

He rose up from her bed and made a bow enough to be anything but mocking. “As my lady commands.” He said before rolling his eyes annoyingly. Arya threw a pillow at him. “I saw that, you stupid! And I also heard what you said earlier about my fucking pride. So what?” She snapped, crossing her arms before her chest. Gendry just raised his arms in mock surrender as he let out a short chuckle. Arya also managed to hide the smile slowly forming on her lips.

 

_That’s right, make him believe that you have already forgiven him for his insolence. And then when the right moment comes, get back at him for being such as stupid jealous bastard_. Her sinister thoughts hissed at her.

 

This time, Arya Stark knew that she was on top of her game. And she will let Gendry fucking Baratheon pay. She better not see him with that stupid bitchy ex-girlfriend of his or else the bitch would also feel her wrath. He better not make her feel jealous by exacting his vengeance on her. He will definitely learn his lesson this time.

 

_What goes around comes back around._

 

 

**_ Gendry _ **

 

One week later…        

 

Gendry fluttered his eyes open only to find himself inside an empty hotel room which was entirely different from the hotel suite he was in with Edric, Hot Pie, Jon, Robb and Theon and the other guys that Edric has invited for his stag party earlier. Had it been the same room, it would have been a complete mess with the bottles and cans of beer they have been drinking. The last account he remembered during the party was when the strippers came in to entertain them by performing a pole dance in front of all of them and one particular stripper giving Edric a lap-dance.

 

Gendry made sure to keep his hands and himself away from any stripper offering him a lap-dance, not exactly wanting to reminisce the horror he had encountered when Arya knew of what he did the week prior when his father took them to a strip club. Added to the fact that it almost led him to his own demise when he got worried sick about her when she didn’t come home only to find out that she has been attacked, she was once again back to the usual cold, indifferent Arya. It was the dangerous Arya he had feared in the past few months before she became his girlfriend. For the entire week, he noticed how aloof she has become towards him and he didn’t like it one bit. She even refused to have makeup sex with him for reasons that it was her monthly period. But Gendry knew it wasn’t her monthly period. He had been secretly tracking her monthly period for her because he knows how much she always forgets to track them. It was even unusual for a girl to forget to track her period every month, but well, that was Arya. Always unpredictable and impossible.

 

He shook his head from those thoughts and tried to really focus on what exactly happened to him. He still felt a little bit disoriented after he had passed out. But he was very much certain that he wasn’t drunk during the bachelor party and he had no intentions of getting himself drunk for his own sake to keep himself out of trouble or else he would meet his end courtesy of Arya herself. And why in Seven buggering Hells would he even pass out?

 

He tried to move himself from his seat to stand up but he found himself being tied up to his chair with a thick rope. _This is not good_. He told himself. The rope was tied around his chest, constricting his arms as well and it was tightly tied at the back of the wooden chair inside the hotel room. He tried to writhe free from the rope binding him but to no avail. The rope was too thick for his own strength. _Fuck_. He cursed himself. He looked around the room once more and his heart raced the moment he found the familiar pole where the strippers were dancing earlier. But this had to be a different room. Jon, Robb and Theon were still here moments ago, not unless he had passed out the entire night and woken up the next day.

 

He needed to free himself from this damn rope or else Arya would kill him for not coming home to her after the bachelor party. And then she would definitely be thinking that he was out fucking some stripper somewhere else. _Shit. No_. This could not be happening to him. No other girl, stripper or not, is fucking him except Arya. He was hers and it would do him well to always keep that in mind. Arya was the only one who had complete rights over him and his body, and no one else. And where the hell are Edric and Hot Pie?

 

His memory was now flooding back to his senses as he remembered that Edric and Hot Pie were the last persons he has seen after the strippers were entertaining them. Even Arya’s brothers were oblivious to the three of them entering the bedroom inside the hotel suite. Then he suddenly heard Edric telling him, “We’re sorry for this, mate, but we have to do this. Orders...” Edric said apologetically as Gendry felt something like a cloth covering his nose. The smell he was forced to inhale was so strong that it made him very dizzy until his world turned black. And here he was being tied up inside an empty hotel room waiting for his own death. Who the fuck would want him dead anyway?

 

He tried to move again at the hope of freeing himself from the bloody rope but it only hurt him from where he was tied up. He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. He didn’t wish to die this day but if he were to die, he just hoped that Arya knew how much he loves her. All he wanted to do was see her face before he takes his last breath. This was not how he was planning his end to be.

 

Suddenly, he felt someone stir from behind him. He tried to crane his neck to look at his captor but he could no longer move it to a wider angle. He sighed in frustration again as he turned his head back to the front. He grit his teeth at the thought of his helplessness. Then in the blink of an eye, he felt very cold hands touch his neck, running cold fingers to his lips, his cheeks, to the corners of his eyes then to his hair until he could see a piece of cloth covering his eyes and his line of vision. “Who are you and what do you want from me?” He seethed. The person behind him did not give an answer. It was like talking to a ghost.

 

He felt the person behind him tie the cloth loosely around his head. Then the person walked away from him until he could no longer feel its presence from behind him. Within a few heartbeats, a tune started playing, resonating all over the hotel room. It all sounded so familiar… in fact, it was too familiar that he only knew two people who listen to Kings of Leon. And then he only knew one person who knows the art of pole dancing who isn’t a stripper… _Alessandra_ … His mind whispered.

 

_Stranded in this spooky town,_

_Stoplight is swaying and the phone lines are down_

_Snow is crackling cold_ __  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun

 

            Came the lyrics of the song, Closer by Kings of Leon reverberating all over the room and all over his head.

 

            The thought of his ex-girlfriend made him want to break free all the more. He feared for his own life not because Alessandra would kill him but he feared more if Arya would know what his ex-girlfriend was doing to him right now because surely she would kill her and then him next. Oh gods, this can’t be fucking happening.

 

_Driven by the strangle of vein_ __  
Showing no mercy I'd do it again  
Open up your eyes  
You keep on crying  
Baby I'll bleed you dry  
Skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea

 

The song went on, the melody slowly trying to entrance him.

 

            He stopped trying to free himself when he finally saw the silhouette of the person emerge from another door which was connected to god knows where. The person was wearing black but a lot of skin was showing… and it was crawling up towards him like a predator, its hungry eyes latched only onto him as if it was lurking on its prey.

 

_And it's coming closer_ _  
And it's coming closer_

 

            When he finally saw the face of his captor, his eyes widened in shock and he forgot how to breathe. This was definitely going to be the end of him. _Seven fucking hells._  


	28. Great Romances of the 20th Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A beautiful girl can make you dizzy  
> Like you’ve been drinking jack and coke all morning  
> She can make you feel high  
> Full a single greatest commodity known to man  
> Promise, promise of a better day  
> Promise of a greater hope  
> Promise of a new tomorrow  
> This particular aura can be found in the gait of a beautiful girl  
> In her smile and in her soul and the way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem  
> Like it’s gonna be okay…’
> 
> -Great Romances of the 20th Century, Taking Back Sunday

__

**_ Arya _ **

 

            Being one of the smallest in their team, Arya used her height to her advantage to hide behind the covers closest to their base in the battlefield. Their team leader, Robb, had specifically instructed her to save herself from getting eliminated in the first few minutes of the game because she was considered one of the most valuable team members who bested at playing paintball. Her siblings were all aware of how good she was with her line of vision (before the onset of her Astigmatism many years ago), especially that she can fire her gun even at a far vantage point. During their game now, she was wearing her contact lenses just so that she could see well when she hits her targets. She had already hit Rickon at the start of the game with her uncanny stealth in running, gunning and hiding despite the wound on her left hand still throbbing in pain. Since Ygritte was a doctor, she tended to Arya’s wound before the game, making sure to bandage her left hand neatly.

 

            The Starks along with Gendry, Ygritte, Edric, Nate and Brea were playing paintball that Sunday afternoon. Despite Arya and Gendry’s bickering last night, they were able to at least resolve their issue and settle their differences after further talking that morning in the hotel where Arya stayed to sleep. Although Arya was still a little bit resentful at Gendry behaving like a total asshole the other night, she knew she had better means of teaching her stupid bull of a boyfriend a lesson. It was a good thing though that Gendry was back to his usual normal self because he no longer strained around Nate and he even greeted him civilly as a start. Added to that, he invited Nate to their team good-naturedly. Luckily for Nate, he seemed kind of oblivious to Gendry’s prior jealousy of him being close with Arya.

 

During their game, she specifically told Robb to include her in their team in which Robb ungrudgingly agreed after Gendry was teamed with Jon, Sansa, Brea, Rickon and Nate. Arya’s teammates consisted of Robb being their team leader, Theon, Bran, Ygritte and Edric. Hot Pie and Pandora on the other hand along with Edric’s fiancée, Helena were just seated on the benches watching them play and taking videos and pictures.

 

As the game coursed through, Arya began moving herself slowly from one cover to another so that she could be closer to her next target who was no other than Jon. He was the leader of the opposing team and Arya found it best to eliminate him first so that it would be easier to take down the rest. After all, Jon was the best in their team. Since Gendry on the other hand was too big to be the one attacking up close, he had to also hide from the covers from time to time to avoid getting himself hit considering his towering height. Besides, Arya had better plans for him later.

 

It only took a few seconds for her to be finally at a close range with Jon. In a few heartbeats, she fired her paintball gun in her standard count of three shots and Jon was immediately eliminated. “Shit! I’m hit!” He cursed as he removed his mask from his face, raising his hands in surrender. His teammates groaned in disappointment at their team leader being eliminated ahead of them.

 

Arya hid behind the covers triumphantly, smirking to herself. She only had Nate and Gendry to worry as both were instructed to watch closely their team’s flag. She heard another pop behind her and this time, her teammate, Bran was hit by Gendry and was immediately eliminated. Sansa was able to hit Theon surprisingly with her girly guts which only leaves Arya, Robb, Brea and Edric in the team.  

 

Arya was now closer to the other team’s base as she silently moved to another cover, ducking her body low on the ground. Nate was already at a closer range and just when she was ready to hit him, she heard Robb curse. “Fuck!!! I’m hit, guys! I’m hit!” He told his teammates. Arya cursed under her breath. Arya looked at Robb apologetically. Robb just eyed her and gave her an encouraging nod telling her to just go on.

 

Then after a few seconds, she found a welcoming opportunity to fire her paintball marker at Nate. She fired three times, perfectly hitting him twice on his side and once on his ass just in time for him to stand up and turn his back from her. The third shot on his ass was just her being the mischievous little girl crushing on him before. Arya’s lips formed into a satisfactory evil grin. Nate was finally eliminated courtesy of her sharp shooting. But along with the other team being one member short, Brea also got hit by Sansa. Arya had to act fast before the other team gets their flag from their base. So she did what was necessary to protect her team and shot Sansa only once, hitting her directly on her back. Only Edric was left in their base to guard the flag.

 

Arya went back to focusing on her goal closing inside the other team’s base and she wasn’t even surprised that Gendry was still there guarding the flag. He didn’t notice her moving slowly towards his direction because she made sure to be very quiet. The stupid bull was just hiding behind the covers as if trying to wait for a miracle to happen. Arya took his idleness as a great advantage to attack him. She crawled towards where he was hiding and appeared before him, her paintball gun ready to fire at him. The moment Gendry turned his head to her and before he could shoot her, she gave him an evil lop-sided smirk. “Surprise, motherfucker!” Came her sudden greeting before openly firing her paintball gun at his chest and his legs even hitting his mask. She not only fired her usual three shots, but she fired her paintball gun at him continuously as if she was firing a Gatling gun instead. It earned painful grunts from Gendry as he was obviously trying to cover himself with the impact. “Fuck, Arya! Stop it already! That hurts!” He exclaimed in pain. _Yes, that’s right, asshole, it’s payback time!_ Arya was now laughing like a lunatic as she was still openly firing her paintball gun at him, feeling the triumph of her final retribution for his outward jealousy and stupidity in the past few days.

 

After she made sure to fill Gendry’s front with paint, she immediately ran towards the flag and grabbed it, ending the game with their team on the winning side. Putting her gun down, Arya removed her head gear and raised the flag she just captured. Robb and the rest of her teammates ran towards her and cheered for her. Robb carried her up on his shoulders and they continued to jump with joy. “Good job, Arya! You’re still the best!!!” Theon remarked while he helped Robb in lifting her up. “Nice one, Arya! Gods, you shooting Gendry was epic!” Edric told her, slapping her back and congratulating her with a very wide grin.

 

Gendry was still sitting on the ground, almost half-lying, as he tried to recover from her shots. He just gave her a satisfied smile as he was watching her being lifted up and being cheered on. The good thing about the outcome of her final vengeance was that her stupid bull was not really a sore loser. When her brother and Theon brought her back down to stand on her feet, she walked towards Gendry and extended her hand to him with the intent of assisting him up. Gendry gave her a wide grin as he accepted her hand without hesitation. When he finally found his balance, he pulled her towards him to give her a hug. “That was kickass, Arya.” He remarked, kissing her temple before pulling away from her. “Thanks, Gendry.” She replied calmly. Soon they started walking towards the benches where their food was waiting.

 

As they were walking towards where Hot Pie and the rest of their friends were seated, she felt an arm around her shoulders and a kiss on her right cheek. “You don’t know how proud I am of you for winning the game today.” He whispered as they kept walking. Arya gave him a snort in disbelief at what he just said. “What? I really mean it, Arya.” Said Gendry. Arya took some time to study his shirt then she looked back at those blue eyes. “I thought I hurt you when I kept firing you and your team basically lost because of me. Why are you suddenly feeling so proud?” She asked, arching her eyebrow skeptically. Gendry let out a small chuckle. “You may have fucking killed me out there, but it just gives me a sense of pride knowing that my girlfriend is a total badass.” He pointed out, winking at her. Arya’s mouth fell slightly agape as she looked at him in surprise. “What’s with that look, Arya?” Gendry asked her. Arya shook her head dismissively. “Nothing… it’s just that, I’m quite surprised how a guy like you can admit that openly within the earshot of everyone without the risk of hurting your ego… I mean most guys are just…” She trailed off as she tried to think of a specific word or phrase to describe it. “That most guys are just too afraid and insecure to treat women as their equals? And they care more about their ego than what they really think about their girlfriends and women in general?” He finished for her. Arya snapped her fingers. “That’s exactly the point.” She finally said albeit seriously.

 

She felt his arm around her shoulders tighten as he gently squeezed her to him, feeling the warmth radiating off his chest. “Well, you of all people should know by now that I have always treated you as my equal ever since I knew you. And it doesn’t really threaten my ego if you turn out to be someone greater than me to some extent.” He explained. Arya was speechless. She has never heard Gendry say anything like this. This was more like a rediscovery of who he truly was after everything that happened between them. This was different from the jealous, asshole Gendry she has seen in the past few days considering that she just exacted her vengeance just a few minutes ago during the game. She looked away from him, feeling a bit guilty for being so vindictive in all things. “You’re suddenly quiet. Are you okay?” He asked her worriedly. She blinked back to reality, holding his gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just a bit… I don’t know…” Came her uncertain retort. She was lost for words once more.

 

She heaved a deep sigh to collect her thoughts. “Maybe I’m just hungry after all the fighting. It wasn’t easy defeating someone like you, considering your massive frame.” She tried to jape to somehow lighten up her mood a bit. It earned an impish grin from Gendry. “Ha! Now I’m beginning to think you’re just being vengeful after what I did last night that’s why you fired all your paintballs at me. Well, you got your vengeance, alright, because your balls are sure to leave bruises all over my body after a few days.” He told her, smiling knowingly. Arya flustered for a moment. “I wasn’t being vindictive.” She denied. They both stopped walking as they finally reached the benches. “You can say whatever you want to say… I don’t really mind anyway.” He told her nonchalantly. Then he inched his way to her ear and whispered. “But still, nothing could beat Arya Stark, the Lady Assassin.” He was now smiling mischievously. What he just told her reminded her of the past that they shared growing up together.

 

She just smiled at his reference. He still remembered after all how they used to play World of Warcraft back when she was still in high school. She used to play as the assassin while Gendry was a healer. His character was even a girl named PrettyGen because he said that using a girl character in a game has its own advantages. And indeed he was right. He always got his fair share of items from other players because he was some _damsel_ in need of help. Arya’s lips curled into a full-beamed smile at the silly thought.

 

Sometimes she wanted to go back to the time when they were just platonic best friends and their fights were just revolving around who gets the last slice of pizza or who gets the first dibs of whatever’s inside a Dim sum take out. Now, it was somehow different as they grew older and their fights were mostly because the other is jealous and vice versa. Although their sex was really great, sometimes Arya would still long for the time when all they would do was just sit on the couch, hang out and watch any kind of movie without getting kinky. They have been full of raging hormones lately to be decent enough to even finish a full movie. Sometimes they would end up fucking on her couch or his and then continue fucking inside the room. And she had to admit that it’s not even entirely Gendry’s fault that they mostly end up this way because this new kind of feeling was so overwhelming to her. She just couldn’t fight the urge of longing for him and his cock all the time. She felt her cheeks burning with need and desire as her mind slowly drifted into those lecherous thoughts.

 

Arya snapped back to reality when she felt Gendry tug at her hand, then finally entwining his fingers to hers. “Feeling lost in your thoughts again?” He noticed. Arya shook her head, keeping a stern expression. “I’m a bit tired and thirst—“ His anticipation was astounding when he handed her a bottle of cold water. “Here. Thought you might need this.”  He said. “Now I regret not playing paintball with you before. I didn’t know you were really that good.” He added, smiling at her endearingly. Arya rolled her eyes. “We always had plans but I guess our other plans in school always got in the way. You had lots of those engineering projects to be done back then and I was also busy with school.” She said to him a matter-of-factly as they finally took a seat on one of the benches. In a few moments, they were joined by Nate and Edric who were so enthusiastic in talking about Arya’s impressive paintball prowess.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are you taking me, Gendry?” Arya asked. She was seated on the passenger seat of Gendry’s car. It was already almost eight in the evening when they parted ways with Arya’s siblings and their friends after having dinner together. “You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” Came Gendry’s response, winking at her and smiling knowingly. Seemingly boiling with impatience, Arya just rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Fine. You shouldn’t have told me it was a surprise or else it would bother me until I know exactly what it is.” She said irritatingly. Gendry chuckled and put his hand on hers to give it a gentle squeeze, careful not to hit her wound. “We’re almost close.” He assured her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her palm gently before his eyes were fixed on the road again. Arya blushed at his gesture. She always loved it when he does that. After a few more minutes, she noticed Gendry driving them to the hills of King’s Landing. She has never been in this part of the capital and she could really tell that the view was indeed breathtaking. She could even see the splendid lights illuminating the whole city below.

 

The car stopped on a clearing on the hills where she could see the whole view of King’s Landing from their location. She excitedly hopped off the car and ran closer to the edge of the cliff. “I’ve been living in King’s Landing for quite some time but I have never seen how beautiful this city is until now.” Arya remarked as she stood there in awe looking at the city lights flickering about. She felt Gendry moving to stand beside her. “Yeah, the view here is really very beautiful.” He gave an acquiescent remark. After as short silence, he spoke again. “Sorry if I never told you of this place before, and I’m sorry if I haven’t brought you’re here before as well…” He continued. Arya looked at him this time and noticed that he was already turning serious. “This used to be the only place where I can just sit and listen to my thoughts without interruptions and contemplate about what’s going on in my life back then. I have never brought anyone else here before, you know. This is more like the spot you have of your own back in Winterfell.” Gendry told her in a solemn voice as his eyes were lost in the city lights.

 

Arya gave him a curious look. “So why did you take me to this place now?” She asked. Gendry turned to her and held her gaze and smiled at her earnestly. “Because this place is important to me, and you are so important to me. I have always wanted to share this part of my life with you and now is the right moment to show it to you.” Arya just fixed her eyes on him as she tried to digest everything he just said. “Had I brought you here before, I would have confessed to you my feelings prematurely which would then lead you to be all the more confused because I know that you were still not yet ready for relationships at that time. I had to wait for the right time. I had to wait for you to be ready.” He explained to her with a sincere voice. “That’s also the reason why I kept this place from you because I tend to be more honest when I am in this place. And I didn’t want to confess to you my feelings yet or else it would have ruined our friendship and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because that’s the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.”

 

Arya let out the breath she had been holding inside. She gave him a curt smile. “No, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She pointed out. “And I guess you are right. You really know me too well. Had you confessed your true feelings to me on this spot before, then perhaps I wouldn’t be speaking to you anymore. Everything would turn out awkward and it would definitely ruin our friendship. I didn’t have the full grasp of what relationships were like back then. To me, it’s just a means to complicate my life. It was just a distraction.” She said seriously. “How about now? What do you think of relationships? Of _our_ relationship?” Gendry suddenly asked her. Arya placed her hands on her back and averted her eyes towards the scenic view of the city before her. “I don’t know how to explain it really. It’s scary how our relationship is like a rollercoaster ride, to be honest. We fight, we get jealous, we makeup. I get mad at you and sometimes I just want to strangle you and kill you. There are also times when I just feel like wanting to be with you always. Sometimes I cannot fathom the depths and the complexity of this relationship. It’s stupid, it’s overwhelming. But apart from those, it’s what I live for.

 

“And all I know about this relationship is that when I am with you, everything just makes sense. Like it’s not all about myself all the time anymore because now I think of you more than I think of myself. At the same time, it’s basically still being like your best friend but more… there are a lot of things we have discovered about each other now that we are together that we haven’t discovered before. It’s like getting to know you all over again and at the same time getting to know you deeper. I know I’ve said before that I can live on my own without needing any man because all these years away from home I’ve been independent… But now that we are together, there’s something inside me that just fears losing you because the truth is, you’ve been a part of me for the longest time.” Arya told him truthfully.

 

She felt Gendry’s hand hold hers and holding it tight. “I’m scared of losing you too, Arya. And I thought I’d almost lost you when I knew about your sort of history with Nate. I know it was irrational of me to be behaving like an asshole. And I’m really sorry. Sorry about the stripper thing too. I had a few drinks with the guys and I didn’t know what the hell came into my mind. I don’t usually get drunk but it’s been a long time since I had alcohol in my system, so I think I just found myself helplessly inebriated after all…” He said apologetically then he continued,” I guess this is the first time in my life that I have ever been really jealous of any guy because to me you’re just too impossible to get. You were the most challenging and most difficult girl to pursue.” He continued. “All the girls I’ve been with before were practically throwing themselves willingly at me that I haven’t actually realized how easy it was to get them until you came in the picture because to me you were just so different, difficult and unpredictable. You’re truly worth the wait and you’re worth everything. So when I found out about you and Nate, I practically got threatened that he might take you away from me and I just can’t stand that.”

 

Arya’s lips quirked to a faint smile at what he just said. She crossed her arms before her chest before twitching an eyebrow at him. “Nate definitely likes you, you know. And I’m not telling you that because I am jealous. I can just sense it especially with the way he looks at you. There’s just something else there.” Gendry told her a matter-of-factly. “Being a guy myself, I would definitely know. It’s a guy thing… But don’t worry, I won’t be jealous anymore. And hey, I actually talked to him for a start.” He assured her.

 

Arya nodded in understanding. “Yup, I actually saw you talking to him during the game. But regardless, you were still being a bloody arse for your d-bag behavior in the past few days…” Arya said, her voice giving away a playful tone but her face remained stolid. “A bloody arse I am. And I fully admit that. I know that being quite intoxicated was not really an excuse for me to act stupid at the strip club but I hope that you can ever forgive me. I know I’ve fucked up again, Arya…” His deep regret for what he did was sincere and Arya’s gut instincts could tell as well, but this time, Arya chose to still remain stoic. “You don’t have to apologize all the time though. Just prove to me that you won’t be a total grade-1 A-hole for a start.” She told him. Gendry gave her a determined look. “I will.” He assured her. They remained silent for a few minutes as they continued to gaze at the view of the city.

 

Arya used their silence to pace back to the other side of the hill to have a glimpse of the city from where she was standing. She noticed Gendry following her suit after a few moments. “How is your hand, by the way? Does it still hurt?” He asked her worriedly. “It still stings a little but Ygritte says it’s going to heal faster with the medication she prescribed.” She replied with flashes of her attack suddenly flooding her train of thoughts. Her heart suddenly raced in fear and she knew deep inside that it was not good. Her instincts were telling her that it wasn’t just a mere attempt of robbing her. There was something more that her perpetrator wanted from her. She bit her lip as she fought with her dilemma of whether to tell Gendry or just keep it to herself. But why would she keep it to herself when Gendry still has the right to know/?

 

“Gendry… There’s something I need to tell you.” Her words were out before her mind could control it. “What is it, Arya?” He asked her as he pulled himself closer to her so that he was now standing behind her, his arms circling around her waist and his chin resting on top of her head while his chest was pressed firmly on her back. Arya bit her lip again. “Never mind.” She told him, her voice faltering. “Arya… Please tell me.” Gendry encouraged her. Arya let out a subtle breath of resignation. “Alright…” She began. “I just have a certain feeling…” She continued as she regretfully pulled away from his warmth and his hold and faced him with evident fear in her eyes. “I have a very strong feeling that the person who attacked me was not really intending to rob me. I never told you this before but I never heard him say anything to me, not even telling me to give him my bag nor my wallet nor anything. He was just behind me, lurking, waiting. I could sense it the moment I left The Outpost and started walking by myself in the empty streets.

 

“Not only that, remember when I asked you if you were the one who bought me a drink at the club when I got drunk? I just have a feeling that it’s somehow related to what happened to me the other night. Then when I went to the club by myself one night, I got another drink from an unknown person. It’s the same drink with a note already in it. And gods, I’ve honestly been having nightmares about girls being tortured and killed. At first I thought it was just some stupid dream because I didn’t really believe that they have a certain meaning, but I’ve been having those nightmares in the past few months already. Then when the news broke out about those girls my age being abducted and missing until now, I sensed the connection right away. Then it all just dawned on me that someone clearly wanted to take me, Gendry.” She finally said as she tried to hug herself to keep her body from trembling in sudden fear. For the first time after so many years, Arya had finally acknowledged the fear and the imminent danger coming.  

 

She noticed Gendry having a look of horror on his face. It was like his blood was draining out from him. “Gods, Arya… Why did you tell me all of these just now? I could have stayed with you at all times knowing that you’re clearly in danger. Oh god…” Gendry said, obviously having the difficulty of finding the right words to say. He only pulled her to a very tight embrace as if he was so afraid of losing her then he pulled away but still close enough so that he could look into her eyes intently as he held her shoulders. “Promise me you won’t do something stupid by yourself. If you need to go somewhere else, always tell me and if it’s possible, I’ll come with you always. If I can’t go with you for some reason, I’ll tell Tom or Hot Pie or even Nate and Griffins to accompany you anywhere you go. And for now, you and Nymeria will sleep at my place until we figure this whole thing out and keep you away from danger. Is that clear?” Gendry told her in a commanding tone. Arya just nodded obediently like a little high school girl.

 

Gendry then held her chin with his thumb and forefinger so that she would continue to look at him. “I know how much you reiterate to me and to everyone that you can take care of yourself. But when it comes to this kind of serious matter, I will help in protecting you. Even if you know how to defend yourself, that guy after you might be a lot stronger than you.” He tried to make her understand. Arya only bit her lip and felt ashamed at her insolence. She’s too proud for her own good and it was best to at least acknowledge the help and protection that Gendry was willing to offer.

 

She gave him a faint smile and looked at him sincerely. “I promise, I won’t do anything stupid.” She assured him. Gendry heaved a sigh of relief before pulling her chin closer to his face to give her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn’t like the usual hungry kisses that they mostly share in the heat of their passion. It was plainly a kiss to make her feel how safe she was around his warmth and protection. When he pulled away, he faced her once again. “I love you so much, Arya.” He whispered.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Hey, Tom! It’s good to see you up here in my office. Is the weather that gloomy down in your floor?” Came her playfully sarcastic greeting when Tom entered her office after knocking on her door. It was already the midweek after the incident last weekend and Gendry was indeed true to his promise of protecting her even if he wasn’t around because he sent Tom to be with her in his stead. “Ready to go now?” He asked her as he sat on her couch comfortably. Arya removed her glasses and put it inside her satchel. “Just exactly where are we having lunch with Gendry? He’s been keeping mum about the whole thing.” Arya asked him curiously. She walked a few paces to the other chair to pick up her black blazer and put it back on. “And where in Seven Hells is Gendry? I thought he was at the construction site today.” She added. Tom stood up once again and walked towards the door to open it for her.

 

“He was there earlier. Just come and follow me, okay? Gendry would kill me if I tell you. He says it’s better that you see the place for yourself for you to believe him.” Came Tom’s enigmatic retort. Arya rolled her eyes in defeat and followed him out of her office. “Alright, mom. I’ll shut up now.” She japed. “This better be worth it because I’m so hungry right now.” Arya added.

 

When Tom was already starting the engine of his car, Arya took some time to go over the CDs he kept inside, considering that he has really good taste in music. “You won’t mind if I play any music of my choice, would you?” Arya asked him while leafing through his collection of CDs. Tom gave her an earnest smile. “No. Besides, I listen to all of them that’s why they are in my car.” He pointed out. Arya nodded in acquiescence. “Exactly my point, Thomas. Very good.” She said, smiling widely.

 

Tom finally drove the car into the busy mid-morning rush hour traffic of King’s Landing. Arya on the other hand was still busy with his CDs, gaping at almost every album he has of the bands she also listens to. “Now I’m confused… They’re all great bands, Tom. What do you suggest we should listen while we wait for the bloody traffic to move?” She asked him. Tom reached for a CD with three crosses written on it. “Have you heard of the band Crosses?” He asked. Arya furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. The name of the band seemed very familiar but she just could not remember so she shook her head. Tom inserted the CD in the built-in player of his car and looked at her. “Listen to this song and tell me whose voice this belongs to, and then you’ll figure it all out.” He winked at her as he played the first track. The song started to play as Arya was carefully listening to the tune and the voice. Then she finally found the light in her memory gap. “This is Chino Moreno’s voice, right?” She asked just to confirm. Tom nodded happily. “Yes. Impressive.” He remarked. “I remember now, Crosses was the musical side project of Chino Moreno. I heard about them but not entirely all their songs, but this one you’re playing is cool.” She finally told him. “You’re the most awesome girl, Arya Stark.” Came his assertive observation as he continued driving. “Thank you very much, Thomas Stratford.” She replied smugly.

 

As Arya continued to fumble over the rest of his CDs, she came to pick up one CD that caught her attention. “Whoa. You listen to Beethoven too?” She asked him as she squinted her eyes to read the titles of the songs. Tom nodded his head in response. “Yup. I listen to classical music every now and then. I mean, who doesn’t? You even listen to them yourself, considering your talent for the cello, right?” He grinned at her knowingly. Arya’s mouth flew agape with a look that says ‘how in Seven Hells did you know?’ “Gendry told me one time. That boyfriend of yours is proud of your talents, you see.” Tom told her as if reading her thoughts. Arya felt a blush creep through her cheeks as she was deemed speechless. _Really?_ First the paintball stuff and then her musical talents? That is, if those were ever considered talents when she just basically plays the cello out of sheer compliance after her mother forced her to learn the instrument when she was younger. But still, she couldn’t believe how Gendry was proud of her.

 

The car has stopped for another minute due to the road congestion ahead when Tom’s phone suddenly rang. “Hey, mate. Arya’s here with me now. We’re on our way to _the place_.” Tom answered. It was obviously Gendry on the other line. “What? Really? Are you sure? Oh okay, if you say so. We’ll be there in a few. Later.” Tom spoke. Arya was just looking at Tom the whole time while talking to Gendry on the phone. “Detour. Gendry says that we’ll just meet him where he’s at right now. He seems to be stuck at the moment.” Tom informed her. Arya arched her eyebrow in question. “And where would that be?” She asked. Tom made another impish smile. “You’ll see.” He replied.

 

“Tom? Why are we in a hospital? What the fuck happened to my boyfriend?” Arya asked worriedly when she noticed Tom driving his car towards the hospital after a few minutes. The moment his car entered the hospital parking area, Arya felt a sudden fear looming inside her and her heart cannot seem to stop beating faster. Tom fixed his eyes on her, having that plaintive look on his face. “It’s because Gendry’s in the hospital, Arya. That’s the truth.” He replied a matter-of-factly. This time, Arya’s heart only raced faster than Gendry’s Mitsubishi Evo. “Oh gods, no… You’ve got to be shitting me, right? What the fuck happened to him?” She asked worriedly. “Oh, it’s nothing serious, Arya.” Came his casual and nonchalant retort. “Tom, you’re scaring me. What the fuck is going on right now? Please tell me.” She implored. In reaction to the fear and anxiety she was feeling, her tears were now slowly forming behind her eyes and she felt something lodge inside her throat, prohibiting her from speaking further. “Don’t worry, Arya. It’s really nothing serious.” He told her with that stupid assuring smile of his.

 

Arya immediately got off Tom’s car after finding a good parking spot. “Hurry the fuck up, Tom. I want to see Gendry right now!” She demanded impatiently, bending slightly to face him from the outside. Tom just smirked at her from his seat. “Chill, Arya.” He said calmly, finally turning off the engine. Arya just made a growling sound as she stormed off away from the car to walk towards the entrance of the hospital in very fast paces. If she wasn’t in her stupid black heels, she would have already ran as fast as she could. Before even reaching the glass door entrance to the hospital, she stopped in her tracks and turned back towards a very relaxed Tom walking behind her. “Wait, where is Gendry staying in this hospital again?” She asked him through gritted teeth as she tried to control herself from lunging at Tom to strangle him and get all the answers she needed. She had to remember to always control her temper. “He’s somewhere inside.” He replied foolishly, walking faster to catch up with her. Why are you so fucking calm when your friend’s already in a hospital?” She seethed, glaring at him. Tom only tittered abruptly before grabbing her hand and holding it tight. “Come on, you poor little thing. I won’t prolong your agony and lead you to him right away. But I promise you, he’s not really hurt. You have to trust us on this. I’ll explain it to you later when you see it for yourself.” He told her as he let her inside the hospital. Arya just shut her mouth and followed him suit, a relief finally forming on her face.  

 

Arya was more than surprised to find herself being led to the pediatric wing in the hospital. A lot of thoughts came flooding inside her head the moment they went past the nurses’ station. Her mind could not help but dwell on the possibility of Gendry already having a child with another woman, and perhaps Tom could not explain it to her earlier because he wanted the explanation to come from Gendry himself. But then again, that seemed quite impossible considering that Gendry never got any girl pregnant before—although that was only according to what he told her if he didn’t lie to her face. Or perhaps he really didn’t know that he got some other girl from the past pregnant until she called him after a few years because their kid was sick inside this hospital. _Oh, for the love of god! This cannot be happening right now!_ Her thoughts cursed. Arya tried to think of any other possible reasons of her being led to this place other than the probability of Gendry being a father already. Also, it would be more than unlikely if Gendry’s step-brother, Tommen would still be a pediatric patient considering his age. _Seven buggering hells! What could Gendry be possibly doing inside this bloody hospital?_

 

Tom and Arya finally stopped walking. The moment they stood before a glass door leading to the pediatric ward for kids with Cancer, Arya found her answer as she saw the silhouette of a tall figure being surrounded by the kids occupying the ward. Since she still could not clearly see him, she hurriedly took out her glasses from her bag and wore it. There she finally saw Gendry sitting on one of the beds with a kid on his lap. That particular kid was already bald, perhaps from his chemotherapy, and so were the rest of the other kids inside surrounding him, save for one or two with hair still on them. On Gendry’s other hand was a huge story book. She noticed how all the kids were attentively listening to him while reading a story. She had to blink a few times for her to grasp what she was seeing. _Gendry and kids_. _Kids_.

 

Her elbow landed on Tom’s side as she gave him a slight nudge. Tom was all the while just silently looking at Arya then at Gendry, obviously amused by what he was witnessing. “Just to make things clear though, that boy on his lap is not Gendry’s son, right?” She asked Tom stupidly. Tom burst out into soft gales of laughter that he had to stifle them after a few seconds.

 

He shook his head as he regained composure. “Heck no, Arya. We all know that Gendry obviously doesn’t have a kid. You see, he’s been visiting sick kids in this hospital for years now. Robert Baratheon actually opened up a charity foundation for children with Cancer many years ago in this hospital. Then when Gendry came to visit this place for the first time, he never let it go. He even told his father that he will be the one to continue funding them for their medication and for all the other things the children need. He practically loves the kids here. His heart goes out to those children who are sick and dying, especially those diagnosed with Cancer at a very young age.” Tom explained to her, his arms folded before his chest.

 

Arya regarded Tom for a moment, utterly speechless. Then she averted her gaze towards Gendry who was still oblivious of their presence. She stood there completely dumbfounded. Never in her entire existence had she ever known this particular side of Gendry. It was even her first time seeing him interacting with children. “Gendry never told me he likes kids.” She simply stated as she stared blankly through the glass door and towards Gendry, her face completely devoid of any emotion as she tried to comprehend everything that she was seeing. Her body doesn’t even know how to react to the whole situation so she just stood there blankly. “He didn’t tell me either but he always takes me with him every time he visits and that’s when I figured it all out myself.” Tom told her. “He’s a natural, you know. All the kids love him.” He added. “I could see that.” Arya replied absent-mindedly.

 

Her brows suddenly furrowed in confusion. “Though I still don’t get why he didn’t tell me all of this.” She told Tom. “As we all know Gendry, he’s a person who finds it a lot easier to express something through actions rather than through words. I’m even the only one who knows about this and of course his father. Besides, I think I remember Gendry telling me that you’re really not into kids. So maybe that’s the reason why he didn’t tell you.” Tom tried to explain. “You might feel bad knowing how much you don’t want children and here he is wanting to take care of them. Aside from that, he also made mention to me your stand about charities—that it’s just a form of self-interest in the form of altruism. In my own point of view, as a guy, maybe he’s quite scared of what you might think of him. Although he treats you as an equal, he practically bows down to your level of intellect to the point that he oftentimes gets intimidated by you.” Then Tom put a reassuring arm around Arya. “But hey, he specifically told me to bring you here today. So that’s a start. It means that he’s finally ready to show you this other side of him.” He winked at her.

 

“Come on, let me take you to the kids. They’ll love you.” Said Tom, motioning to pace towards the glass door and open it. Arya was hesitant to move closer to the door as her body started to tense. “Gendry was right. I really don’t like children that much. I feel uncomfortable around them. And kids don’t really like me in return.” Arya confessed with pure honesty. “How do you know they don’t like you if you haven’t really interacted with them that much?” Tom arched an eyebrow. “I just know it, Tom. I can just feel it. Perhaps they could also sense that I’m not really comfortable around them. The feeling is mutual.” She explained worriedly. Tom gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We’ll see about that. Maybe you’ll also prove yourself wrong today after you meet them.”

 

As soon as they opened the glass door and went inside, Gendry turned his gaze to their direction. “They’re here.” He told the kids excitedly. “Tom!!!” The kids greeted him warmly, waving their small hands while others were running towards him. “Hi, guys!!!” Tom greeted back, releasing Arya and bending down to pick up one particular kid to carry. Arya just flashed her most neutral yet guarded smile. Then her attention turned to Gendry who was looking at her from where he was seated. “Is she your girlfriend, Gendry?” Came the cute voice of one small cute girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes, tugging at Gendry’s pants while asking him. Gendry ruffled the hair of the little girl and smiled at her sweetly. “Yes, Amber, she’s my girlfriend. Her name is Arya. Why don’t you go and say hello to her and welcome her?” Gendry said to the little girl then his eyes averted back to Arya’s. Arya could definitely tell how Gendry’s expression was very priceless being around these kids. She had never seen him this happy with other people. Arya smiled back at him from where she was standing and gave him a sheepish wave.

 

Gendry put the story book down on the bed before he stood up carrying the small boy from his lap. He then slowly paced towards her with his left hand holding the little girl’s cute hand. “Hello, Arya. My name is Amber.” The little girl named Amber greeted. She realized how adorable she was. Arya gave Amber a genuine smile as she inclined closer to shake her hand. Being really small in height, Arya didn’t need to bend down that much to be at level with Amber. “Hi, Amber. It’s nice to see you.” Arya replied cheerfully as she held Amber’s soft hands. Amber smiled back at her. “Wow, you’re really pretty, Arya.” Amber remarked as her innocent blue eyes were imprinted on her grey ones. Arya really didn’t know why she suddenly felt flustered and flattered at Amber’s compliment. Maybe it’s because kids always tell the truth. _Holy mother of god, aren’t they the sweetest thing? They’re so cute and adorable, these kids!_ Came Arya’s sudden thoughts.

 

“Thank you, Amber. You’re also very beautiful. I like your hair and I love the color of your eyes. It’s just like Gendry’s.” Arya replied as she mussed Amber’s hair just like how Jon does to hers. “But I think Gendry’s eyes are bluer than mine.” Amber stated, pointing at Gendry then to her eyes. “But still beautiful regardless. How old are you by the way?” Arya asked her. Amber raised her palm before Arya. “I’m five years old.” The smart little girl replied. Arya didn’t know what else to say. The little girl only made her speechless. She felt a sudden unexplainable pang in her heart as the reality came sinking in faster than she had ever thought. These kids are even too young to understand the full meaning of death, yet Death is already knocking on their door. At any given time, it will come to claim them. As cruel as it may sound to have a fate befallen on such young age, Arya could still not believe how happy and content these kids seem to be. Perhaps the mere second given to them in each breath that they take is enough for them to be thankful for the remaining life that they have. Now Arya finally realized why Gendry visits these kids often.

 

She knew even before that Gendry always had a soft and gentle heart underneath that massive structure of his, but it was still quite hard to believe that he would go beyond his comfort zone just to be with these children. Somehow somewhere deep inside her she felt a tinge of embarrassment towards herself for suppressing her strong feelings towards persons who are already terminally ill instead of openly acknowledging and recognizing that softer side of her because she had always thought that there was really nothing she could do to stop their eventual fate in facing death. That despite her tougher, stronger personality, when it comes to dealing with the inevitable, she can be doomed helpless to stop it. But Gendry made her realize today that she could still do something to make their last memories in this lifetime a little less painful by giving them mere presence and support.  

 

As her mind drifted back to here and now, she noticed Gendry smiling at her the whole time. Their short eye contact was broken when they heard Amber speak, “Guys, guys!!! I would like you to meet Gendry’s girlfriend, Arya.” Amber told her friends. Some of the kids waved at her while the others flashed their widest smiles. “Hello, Arya!” They greeted her. “Are you going to marry Gendry?” Another small boy with the bald head suddenly asked her. It made Arya blush profusely as she was somehow caught off-guard. “Well… uhhhmmm…” She trailed off. How could she possibly tell those kids that she doesn’t believe in the notion of marriage and children? It was a good thing that Gendry came to the rescue. “Well, perhaps in the future but not now. She is still too young to marry.” Gendry told them before looking at her and giving her a wink. “Well, you’re so pretty, Arya. You should marry Gendry.” Another kid, this time a girl probably younger than Amber, told her. Arya only gave a sheepish smile. “Errr, thank you. Yes, maybe in time I’ll marry him.” She replied shyly. It earned a wide grin from Gendry upon hearing her response.

 

“You must be so smart, Arya because you wear those glasses.” Another one told her, pointing his chubby finger at her glasses. “Yup, she’s the smartest person I have ever known.” Gendry told them as he walked closer to where the kids were circling Arya. Arya held his gaze and smiled back at him. If she could see herself right now, surely she would end up laughing mockingly for looking so stupid and speechless around innocent little children. She was even a bit intimidated by them for no apparent reason at all. Or maybe it was just guilt for not feeling comfortable around them ever since. But somehow right now, the whole thing shed a new light on her. Children aren’t really that bad and annoying after all. She surmised.

 

Suddenly, Arya and Gendry’s longing looks were interrupted when a kid called the attention of everyone. “Hey, guys, come over here! Tom is doing magic tricks again! It’s so cool!” The kid informed them excitedly. Having really a short attention span, they switched their attention now to Tom who was doing some of his tricks. Gendry gently put down the kid he has been carrying on the floor, allowing the kid to run towards Tom.

 

This gave Arya and Gendry the opportunity to finally talk by themselves. “Hey…” Gendry greeted her as he pulled her closer, giving a soft brush on her lips. When they pulled away from their short kiss, Arya was just left speechless as she continued to look up at his sincere blue eyes. “You okay there?” Gendry asked her as he stood beside her to put his arm around her waist. Arya nodded and gave an abrupt smile. “Yeah, I guess so… This is just so… unexpected. These kids are so cute and adorable, by the way.” She replied as her eyes were now focused on the kids who were attentively watching Tom’s magic show. “Cute? You think so? I thought you don’t like kids.” Gendry’s lips formed into a knowing smirk as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Arya rolled her eyes playfully, almost giving away the grin she was hiding. “I honestly don’t feel comfortable around them but now that I’m here, I think it’s not really that bad after all.” She finally admitted as she continued to look at the kids. “Are you planning on vying to become the world’s best philanthropist?” Arya japed sarcastically. Gendry snorted dismissively. “I don’t really subscribe to that kind of label. The rest of the world do not really need to know what I do here.” He answered firmly with a serious tone in his voice.

 

“Then why did you tell Tom to bring me here?” Arya asked curiously, looking back at him as she narrowed her eyes. Gendry heaved a sigh. “As what I’ve told Tom to tell you, I seem to find myself stuck. And today I just didn’t feel like leaving the hospital without introducing you to them first. I just had that strong feeling that today seems like the perfect day for you to know this other part of me. This has actually become one of the things that kept me busy while you were away in Braavos.” He told her truthfully. Arya only nodded in understanding. “So, how was this so far?” Gendry asked her. Arya’s lips formed into a genuine smile. “Life-changing, actually. And this time I’m not being sarcastic or anything. It made me open up my mind to the real meaning of what it is to live and exist.” She retorted as her mind finally drifted into a tranquil state. “Thanks for sharing this part of you to me. Truly, this means so much.” She added. “Do you want to do this with me often? Just me, you and Tom. We could show our support by visiting them when we have time.” Gendry asked her eagerly. “Yeah, sure. That won’t be a problem at all.” She replied. Then they fell silent once more as they looked back at Tom performing another magic trick.

 

“Is it really true that you are funding them? All of them?” Arya asked him suddenly after a couple of minutes. “Yes. Half of my shares from the company goes to them.” He replied honestly. “Wow. That’s a lot, Gendry.” Arya remarked. “It may seem like it, but it still won’t change the inevitable fact of losing some of them someday. The best that we could do right now is make the rest of their short lives worth living.” He said. “You’re right. That’s what I actually realized earlier when I got here and found you reading a story to the kids.” She stated. “They were all very excited to finally meet you, by the way.” Gendry suddenly told her. Arya found herself blushing. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. “To ‘ _finally’_ meet me? You’ve told them about me, too?” She asked. “Yes, of course.” He replied casually as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Some more minutes have passed as Tom presented the last of his magic tricks to the children. Arya on the other hand tugged Gendry’s arm to ask a question, “Where are we going to have lunch, by the way?” “That was supposed to be a surprise but since I know that you’re hungry already and I don’t want to aggravate your temper, we’re having lunch at The Pink Orchard.” He replied, winking at her. Arya’s mouth fell agape in pure surprise. “Really? That place is open already? I’ve been waiting for them to finally open here in King’s Landing!” She exclaimed, the tone of her voice was evidenced by excitement. She had always loved The Pink Orchard back in Winterfell and now that they are opening a branch in King’s Landing, she got all the more excited to visit the place. “I got us a reservation for today actually. For the four of us.” He said to her. “Four of us? Who’s coming with us aside from Tom?” She asked, sounding very puzzled.

 

Gendry bent a little in order to reach her ear. “I invited Pandora to have lunch with us. It’s also a surprise for Tom, so don’t tell him.” He whispered before his face gleamed with a mischievous smirk. A wide and impish grin also spread across her face, then she gave a slap on Gendry’s broad back for a job well done. “Ha! Finally! Those two idiots are finally going to see each other!” She told him albeit loudly which earned most of the attention from the children. Gendry playfully covered her mouth with his large hand. “Sssshhh, shut your mouth already or else Tom would hear us!” He chided her in a hushed tone. After she nodded, Gendry finally released her. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I just got sort of carried away. How did you manage to convince Pandora to get out of her busy schedule?” Arya asked him curiously. Gendry flashed a very smug grin. “I told her that both of us are going to announce a very important news to her. She might probably be thinking that we’re going to get engaged or something.” He replied. Arya equaled his purely devilish grin while rubbing her palms together. It was as if the two of them were conspiring against a plan so brilliant. “Yes, yes! Very well planned, Gendry! Gods, this is going to be one hell of a lunch date today, but this time it’s going to be for our two lovebirds. Hahaha!” She whispered to him before laughing sinisterly. Gendry soon joined in laughing with her evilly as they both looked at the oblivious Thomas Stratford.

 

To sum her day up, it actually didn’t seem as bad as she had expected, taking into consideration her sudden mood swings that week after their big fight with Gendry the prior weekend. Unexpectedly, everything just went smooth-sailing. And with all the new things she has discovered about him, she couldn’t help but marvel at the wonder that is Gendry Baratheon, that regardless of his knack for being a jealous prick last week, he was able to somehow vindicate himself without even trying too hard. It even helped a lot that he was being honest about himself.  

 

All things considered, this was one of the best versions she has seen from Gendry yet. And much to her surprise, he was even being tolerable of her sudden unbearable attitude towards him. She had to openly admit that she has really been a big pain in his ass lately because of her uncontrollable mood swings but it was just amazing how he was able to manage to keep up with her and her sour temper. She has been mostly quiet and serious around him but he just allowed her to be that way and just continued to respect her own space.

 

She definitely needed to let him know how much he means to her. But to begin with, she doesn’t even know how in the world she would do it. She wanted it to be unique and creative and it has to be something that she has never done before. Arya tried to rack her brains for a creative plan but she failed miserably. Surprises and sweet nothings were not really her kind of thing, although it wouldn’t also hurt if she tries to do something out of the ordinary for him. He also needed this in some way because he has been swamped with work and too much pressure and expectations from his father. Although he never really verbalizes any complaints about his job right now, Arya knows that he’s already close to his limits and she really needed something to serve as a distraction for him to forget about his busy schedule even just for a minute.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

For the entire day that Friday, Arya had managed to have her request for a time off approved by the office so that she could just stay in Gendry’s apartment with Nymeria and do nothing (or perhaps take the whole day to devise a plan for her ultimate surprise for Gendry). It has always been part of her work ethics ever since she started working to take at least a day in each month for a leave. And Arya has learned to call it her ‘Mental Health Day.’ Because clearly it’s going to drive her mental if she keeps on working her ass off without taking a day’s worth of a holiday. Well, that’s the closest sorry excuse she could get to conceal her real motives of just plainly procrastinating for the whole day.

 

After taking a shower and changing into clean clothes, wearing Gendry’s old band shirt, she threw herself back on Gendry’s huge bed. Within a span of a few seconds, her mind soon started contemplating on the possible things she could do that day without requiring her to go out of his apartment. Gendry specifically told her not to go out to minimize her risk of imminent danger in which Arya obediently obliged so as not to break her promise to him.

 

Her fingers mindlessly drummed on his bed as she was deep in thought. At least she could do something for him inside his apartment that would surely be somehow beneficial. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as her eyes darted towards the ceiling. After a couple more minutes, she finally had a eureka moment. She rose up to sit on his bed and smiled at herself for a brilliant plan.

 

Walking on the cold wooden floorboards of Gendry’s room, her feet led her to his closet. She has decided on at least cleaning up his room and his closet for a change, not that it needs much cleaning especially that Gendry was more organized than her in some sense. She was organized yet still has a touch of being creative whereas Gendry was really organized and minimal. But surely, his closet doesn’t belong to the most organized places inside his house. In fact that was where she had discovered his stash of porn just lying on the floor on the corner of his closet back when she was still in high school. They were playing a game they created themselves called ‘hide and seek with your nerf gun’ back then out of boredom and that was where she used to hide when Gendry would come looking for her. Gods, how she missed those times when they would just play childish games inside his apartment, most especially their nerf gun wars. Perhaps she could suggest playing the same game to him as a stress-reliever one of these days.

 

Arya had been inside his closet a million times but when she went inside that moment, it was when she was finally able to fully realize and see how spacious it was. It amazed her to a great extent how Gendry’s clothes were kept to a minimal. Perhaps the only corner in his closet with the most clothes was that part where he keeps his office suits. Apart from that, his t-shirts, jackets and winter clothes were just kept in one single space each. She could always remember him telling her how he really did not need much clothes especially now that he quit modelling after he was able to save enough money for his college tuition. Maybe he had already donated those clothes he didn’t wear to charity. As she took some time to really study what was inside that room, she found herself getting reacquainted to the deep and real Gendry Baratheon. He was simple in all means, which clearly shows in the way he keeps his clothes inside his closet, including his humble pairs of shoes. She discovered only just now that he only had less than ten pairs of shoes.

 

She started with her effortless task of taking out those t-shirts and folding them back neatly. While doing this, she was just squatting on the wooden floor playing a random playlist in her Xbox Music. After managing to finally fold his t-shirts and keeping them on an orderly pile on the floor, she started arranging them back to his cabinet according to color because she’s OC just like that especially in terms of arranging things. When she was finally done, she congratulated herself for a job well done because it was really not every day that she gets to clean up and arrange her closet, much less someone else’s. To her this was already an accomplishment.

 

The next thing she did was arrange his suits, slacks and button downs according to color, which was pretty much easier because he only had grey and black suits and slacks, and all his button-down shirts were white. He only had a few neck ties in his closet so it really didn’t take that much time to arrange them according to color. It wasn’t that hard after all cleaning up and arranging his closet because everything was just kept to a minimal. She didn’t even break a sweat in doing all the obsessive-compulsive-like arranging the way she wanted.

 

Aside from his office attire, she had his denim jeans folded in another corner. She took her time to fold them into a much more orderly fashion before putting them back in the cabinet. When she was done with his jeans, she opened his other drawer containing all his underwear and began her effortless task of folding them neatly one by one.

 

Just when she was about done with doing some minor arrangements after a few more minutes, her eyes suddenly led her to another darker corner of his closet. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a piece of paper that had slipped out causing it to be caught in between one of the doors of his cabinet. She walked towards that direction and slowly opened the cabinet. Out flew the piece of white paper heading towards the floor. Arya picked it up and held it close to her face and squinted her eyes, she found out that it was Gendry’s familiar neat handwriting written using a bold black drafting pen.

 

She read the contents of the paper which looked like a draft to a poem or lyrics and found herself very surprised. No, surprised was even an understatement. She further read the writing that says, _‘Although time and space has separated us into a million light years from each other, still we would find ourselves looking into the same skies. And every time I look to the stars, I try to forget how much we are worlds apart and find comfort in knowing that somehow, somewhere, what matters is that we still share the same skies.’_ Arya’s eyes almost popped out from her sockets. Did Gendry write this? This is prose and poetry shit. Gendry doesn’t do this kind of shit. She has never even seen Gendry read substantial poetry books, how much more write one. Or did he? Gendry Sebastian Baratheon, the super-attractive racer hunk slash car mechanic, slash displaced mechanical engineer … is also a closet poet? That really sounds surprising and contrasting.

 

Arya swallowed the lump on her throat at her sudden discovery. If there was something closer to poetry written on that piece of paper, surely there was more from where it came from. Her eyes traveled from the paper she was holding to the cabinet and found that it was stuffed with random things that Gendry has kept all these years including the nerf guns they used to play, first prize trophies of the races he had won and some other books he might have used back in college. On the lowest end of the cabinet was his stash of porn from long ago, including those magazines with his favorite porn stars, Sasha Grey and Maria Ozawa and all the other AV idols she does not even know. There was a piece of paper placed on top of his porn stash with a bold handwriting that says, ‘FOR DISPOSAL.’   _Wow, really? Gendry’s disposing all his porn?_ She told herself in disbelief. _Oh well, better get it all out then if he’s disposing them._ Then she grabbed those magazines out from his cabinet and placed them on the floor right next to where she was squatting. At the same time, she was trying to locate any other piece of paper with valuable poetry-like writings on it.

 

Suddenly, after taking all of his porn stash out of the cabinet, she heard a sudden thud from the inside. This time, she was now bending on all fours on the floor just to have a closer look on what made that sudden sound. She reached out her arm inside the cabinet and felt something hard. When she grabbed it towards her, she was surprised to find a very familiar box. Then she made another inspection inside and found something else. She reached out her arm once more and realized that she was reaching for a thick book. When she took it out, she squinted her eyes and discovered that it was nothing more than just an old book that Gendry may have used for drafting during his college years.

 

She just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and put the book on the floor next to her and this tine her attention was back to the familiar box. This was the same box that Gendry showed her years ago when they were having one of their duvet sessions during a summer sleepover. All the memories of their duvet sessions flashed the moment she opened the box and saw random fripperies of his past including some of his little toys and childhood pictures.

 

Her lips curled into a smile when she picked up photos of him when he was still a baby and another few photos of him when he was still a toddler. She then remembered how these were the only photos he had when he was still very young. The last photo she was looking at was a rare picture of a four-year-old Gendry with his late mother. This was probably the last time a photo of him was taken with his mother before she died. His mother was wrapping him around her arms in the picture as he was sitting on her lap. She was smiling happily while hugging him tight. She was very beautiful in her golden hair in contrast to Gendry’s black hair in that picture. The cute four-year-old Gendry was even smiling back at the camera. This picture may have been taken a long time ago but even up to this day, it was still shattering and heartbreaking to know how these were the only memories left of Gendry’s mother.

 

He used to tell Arya how much he loved his mother and how much he missed her. She remembered him telling her under the duvet covers how his mother would take him out into their small garden every morning where he would go and pick the most beautiful flowers and give them to her thoughtfully, and his mother in return would bring him into a very tight embrace and kiss him on his cheek. Arya could remember Gendry trying to hold back his tears at the memory of those moments.

 

Before she could fall reminiscent into Gendry’s past and become fully empathetic and emotional, she put the photos back into the box and closed it. She finally put it inside the cabinet but before she could shut the doors back, her feet touched something on the floor. When she bent down and made a squat again, she picked up the black book and studied it curiously. When she opened to the first page, the word ‘REVISION’ was written on it using the familiar bold black drafting pen.

 

Upon turning on to the next few pages of the black book and squinting her eyes further, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The following pages contained random pictures of her from everywhere and on each page was something written in very neat and legible handwriting. Her heart raced for no particular reason at all. She closed the book again and went out of his closet to quickly grab her glasses and wear it.

 

As soon as she was back inside his closet, she picked up the book once more and made herself comfortable on the floor. She opened to the first page with her pictures on it. There were candid pictures of her lounging on the couch and reading a book, then another picture of her yawning on the bed after waking up then there was another picture of her making doodles in her handy doodle notebook and lastly, another picture of her splaying on the wooden floorboard from her apartment in Braavos. Wait. Almost all these pictures were taken from her apartment. In Braavos. She had never seen Gendry in Braavos, nor has he been inside her apartment. How the hell did he ever procure her pictures in the first place?

 

She thought for a moment until it finally registered to her—Brea. He got all those photos from Brea. Of course. It just makes definite sense that her flat mate was a celebrated photographer. So her friend was secretly taking photos of her all the while and smuggling them to Gendry. Clever. Just clever. She just shook her head in disbelief and smiled to herself while going over pages and pages of her pictures. Then she finally came across the page with writings on it. She carefully read what was written beside a picture of her smiling happily back at the camera, makeup free and all, and her heart skipped a beat,

 

‘ _A beautiful girl can make you dizzy_

_Like you’ve been drinking jack and coke all morning_

_She can make you feel high_

_Full a single greatest commodity known to man_

_Promise, promise of a better day_

_Promise of a greater hope_

_Promise of a new tomorrow_

_This particular aura can be found in the gait of a beautiful girl_

_In her smile and in her soul and the way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem_

_Like it’s gonna be okay…_ ’

 

            Arya’s smile was now reaching to her ears. Gendry was practically quoting the lyrics of one of her favorite bands, Taking Back Sunday, which was from their demo song, Great Romances of the 20th Century. He has been making a scrapbook of her pictures all these years and making poems and inserting lyrics that would best describe his feelings.

 

            Then just when she was about to leaf through the last page filled with pictures and writings, she was able to come across a picture of her in one of the last pages where she was already peacefully sleeping on her bed. She was not sure if this was taken in Braavos or back here in King’s Landing, but basing on the quality of the picture, it could only mean that Brea was the one who took it. Her face looked so serene and undisturbed and beside that picture, there was a familiar poem written in his usual handwriting,

 

_‘_ _Half the night I waste in sighs,_  
Half in dreams I sorrow after  
The delight of early skies;  
In a wakeful dose I sorrow  
For the hand, the lips, the eyes,  
For the meeting of the morrow,  
The delight of happy laughter,  
The delight of low replies.’ 

 

 

Those familiar well-written verses were taken from one of her favorite poems of all time from Alfred Tennyson’s Maud, which she has mentioned to Gendry once many years ago. She thought that he had already forgotten about it but she found herself so surprised at the rate of how Gendry has remembered it all these years. It was overwhelming enough that he knows so much about her all this time—every fragment and fiber of her being was being weaved into his own so that he never fails to forget about her and the familiarity of her existence.

 

Aside from that poem she just read, there was another line below her picture written in a broader handwriting that says, _‘I know a girl, she puts color inside of my world. And words can’t say how much I want her to be mine._ ’ Arya was sure that her face was now the color of the brightest red as she felt a kaleidoscope of emotions rushing all throughout her system. It was overwhelming and at the same time terrifying. She basically did not know how she should react to everything she is seeing right before her very eyes. This was all just for her. For her. No one has ever made something like this for her.

 

She tried to hold back the sudden tears threatening to fall. She was not even sure why those tears were now forming on the corners of her eyes but to keep herself a little bit distracted, she just swallowed the invisible lump on her throat before she leafed through the next page. There, Arya was met with another of the verses this time from Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda which says,

 

_‘I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_So I love you because I know no other way that this:_

_Where I does not exist, nor you,_

_So close that your hand,_

_On my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.’_

 

            This time, Arya finally felt fresh, hot and unbidden tears rolling down her cheeks after reading the poems and lyrics he has included in this little piece of creativity. She had never known him to be a very creative person but this scrapbook containing all the possible random things about her has proven her otherwise. He definitely deserves to know how much she wanted him in her life and how much he means to her. And she knows just exactly how to make him completely enthralled. But for now, she will allow herself to feel, to cry and let out all the tears that were left unshed in the past years of being cold and distant. For the first time in long years, Arya Stark has finally embraced in full acknowledgment the feeling of the warmth spreading from within. That finally, after long years of staying in the shadows of the darkness, the warmth is finally melting away any remnants of her cold and distant heart.

 

 

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

 

            _Gendry finally arrived in his apartment after a long and tiring day at work especially that his father came to visit the site with him that day. For the entire time that he was away from home, he had been very much looking forward to coming back home because he couldn’t wait to be with Arya again. His little minx had been sneaky enough to have her request for a day’s leave granted, which only left him envious of her time off. Although he fully knows that his girlfriend only took the time off just to slack off and do nothing, he still didn’t stop her from following what her heart desires because after all, she was still free to do whatever she wanted—well, except for going out by herself without company. But that has already been well-established that she needed to keep her promise to be safe at all times regardless._

_As soon as he stepped inside his apartment, he was very much surprised to find all the lights turned off save for the dim lights in his foyer. It seemed weird. Even Nymeria was not there to nuzzle at him and welcome him home. Their dog would usually be very excited whenever he comes home. He walked further towards the entrance to the living room to switch on the lights. When the entire sitting room was finally illuminated, he called out for Arya, “Arya, I’m home!” He said in a louder tone. This whole thing made him feel like a giddy husband calling out his wife and telling her he has come home. The thought made him feel elated in some way. Sometimes, at the back of his mind, he wished it would be possible for both of them to become husband and wife. But now was not the right time to delve further into those matrimonial thoughts, not when his girlfriend was obviously unresponsive of his calls._

_He paced towards the kitchen and called her out once again. “Arya? Where are you? I’m home.” He said, this time louder. When no answer came, that was when his heart started to pound frantically in his chest and he felt a sudden feeling of panic. What if she has already been taken? Oh, gods, no! That can’t happen. He can’t lose her again. “Arya!!!” He exclaimed now with a panicked voice. He hurriedly turned on the lights to the kitchen and the dining area and found the whole place sparkling clean. On the counter where the trash compactor was located, he found his old stash of porn magazines stacked on top. It was then that he got the idea that his girlfriend had indeed been cleaning his house the whole time he was out at work. How sweet, especially coming from Arya Stark who was the laziest person he has ever known. But then again, that was not the right time to think of how clean his apartment had gotten. He needed to locate his missing girlfriend as soon as possible._

_Before he could run to his bedroom to look for Arya who might have probably just fallen asleep on his bed, something struck his line of vision on the kitchen counter top. He walked towards that direction and he was surprised to see a gun placed on top of it. But much to his relief, it was only the toy gun they used to play with which was kept forgotten inside his closet for a long time until now. With it was a note in Arya’s highly undecipherable handwriting which says,_

_‘GENDRY,_

_WELCOME HOME, STUPID._

_I’M HIDING SOMEWHERE IN YOUR APARTMENT WITH A NERF GUN. HERE IS THE OTHER ONE._

_THE LOSER COOKS DINNER TONIGHT._

_LOVE, SPIT AND KISSES,_

_ARYA FUCKING STARK_

_BADASS ASSASSIN WANNABE_

_P.S.: MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.’_

_After reading her almost unreadable note, Gendry immediately snatched the nerf gun and positioned himself for their upcoming battle. The whole idea gave him a new sense of thrill and excitement which was unusually no way near sexual, and it was a very good thing because it has been a while since they had played something like this. Perhaps he should just let her win tonight because he wanted to cook a hearty dinner for her after her efforts of cleaning his house. But he figured that Arya would not like that. She would always want him to fight back and fight fair. So without preamble, he started crawling his way towards his bedroom to finally begin looking for her._

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_You shimmy-shook my boat_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me_

_Where am I now_

_Baby where do I sleep_

_Feels so good but I’m old_

_Two thousand years of chasing taking its toll._

 

            The song, Closer by Kings of Leon continued to resonate all across the hotel room while Arya started crawling towards him, looking at him hungrily like he’s some delicious meal—her meal. She looked so wild, so dark and so mysterious. It was a different version of Arya he was seeing. Her long dark brown hair was curled at the lower part, beautifully hanging down her waist and emphasizing the intricate frame of her pretty face. The makeup from her eyes only highlighted the features of her grey orbs, making it stand out from the rest of her facial attributes. And her outfit, gods, her outfit was astounding. He didn’t mind at all how much skin she was baring right before him because he knew that it was for his eyes only. She was wearing an all-black outfit starting with a black loose satin sleeveless top that was almost showing her side boobs. Her very skimpy black satin shorts looked like underwear to him because of the loose quality of her clothing which revealed a small portion of her round and plump ass. Her legs were bare for him to see, shiny and obviously very smooth to touch. Her little feet were clad in black strappy high-heeled sandals. To top off her entire sultry ensemble, there was a satin purple scarf wrapped around her neck. Fuck. The sight of his girlfriend crawling before him stirred the beginnings of his arousal.

 

            The words he was supposed to utter got caught in his throat as his eyes continued to look into her hungry ones. He tried to wriggle away from the rope being tied around his chest but he couldn’t get himself free from those bindings. He wanted to touch her, to feel her but he couldn’t. It was just frustrating but enthralling and exhilarating altogether. He couldn’t make out what he was feeling at that moment.

 

            _And it’s coming closer_

_And it’s coming closer_

_And it’s coming closer_

_And it’s coming closer_

 

            Yes, his pretty little minx of a girlfriend is coming closer to devour him and his desires. That, he knew too well. The whole time that Arya was crawling towards him, there was that subtle lop-sided grin on her face. A smug and predatory smirk of triumph for becoming her prey for once.

 

            As soon as she was finally positioned right before his knees, she jerked herself up to his lap to lay her head on it and caress his other lap with her hand. He swallowed the lump on his throat at the contact. It was just making him more aroused that his cock found itself straining inside his jeans.

 

            After a few moments of resting her head on his lap, she slowly rose up while her eyes were still seriously but lecherously looking at him. When she was finally up, she arched her right leg up and her foot landed on his crotch, while seductively bending her upper body forward towards her raised leg. His breathed hitched at her gesture. As if she was able to read his reaction, it earned another wicked grin from her.

 

            She pulled her foot away from his crotch and moved further away from him. This time she walked towards his side, bent down again so that her face was now at level with his and placed her delicate hand on his right shoulder. Before he could process what she was about to do to him, he felt her tongue licking his right cheek. Her tongue danced along the length of his cheek in a slow, dangerous torture, enticing enough to have his heart racing into its fastest speed. “Fuck…” He muttered under his breath incoherently. He sucked in some air once more and this time, he could feel her teeth biting his jaw.

 

Gendry closed his eyes at the post-sensory thrill of her teeth and her warm, wet tongue on his face. Gods, he could no longer think straight as his blood started to drain from his body only to have it pooling on his cock. Shit. He craved to have her tongue back on him even for just another second. But unfortunately, Arya pulled away from him once again.

 

When he opened his eyes, Arya was now walking away from where he was tied up and when she turned back around to face him, she slowly removed the satin purple scarf around her neck without taking her eyes off him. She then walked closer back to him to wrap the same scarf around his neck and carefully pulled it back away in a delicate seductive motion.

 

She started moving again only this time it was already around him while tugging at his raven hair. When she was already standing behind him, she pulled his hair altogether with her strength, messing up his hair in the process and making him incline his head upwards. He winced at the feeling but not due to pain but because of the unusual pleasure it has caused. Another surge of his desires erupted from his brain at Arya’s actions towards him.

 

Gendry was still left speechless as Arya continued playing the predator. Another sultry music in the background started to play but he really could care less about figuring out what kind of music it was. She walked further towards the pole and before he knew it, she was now slowly stripping her black satin sleeveless top right in front of him, revealing the black lacy bra she was wearing and throwing her top away into the carpeted hotel room floor to be left forgotten. She gave him another mischievous smile before walking around the pole, touching the pole with her fingers and teasing him with it.

 

As the music switched to a slower tempo, she started grinding around the pole and dancing in a slow, sultry manner—all the more reason for Gendry’s cock to stand in attention. Gods, she looked so hot especially when her hips swayed from side to side in time with the music. Arya was never a dancer as what she had always told him in the past, but that moment only proved how much she was wrong and how much she had had the potential in her. After a few seconds of teasing him thru her sultry dance, she stopped to remove her strappy black sandals and just threw them on the floor. When she went back to dancing up and down the pole to a faster beat, what he was seeing now was way beyond sultry. It wasn’t even sensual, it was practically art through dancing. She was dancing on the pole as if her flexible body was doing an exercise and that was when he got it all figured out. Arya may have learned pole dancing back in Braavos as an exercise along with boxing. She was utterly incredible and mind-blowing now that he was seeing her in a new light.

 

He couldn’t help but just stare at her while she was doing her thing. And she was doing it all for him. Just for him. He didn’t even know what he did to deserve this kind of presentation. If anything, he should even be punished for being such a jealous douche in the past week. Perhaps this was her retribution. But somehow his instincts were telling him that this wasn’t a part of her vendetta.

 

After showing him her exquisite pole dancing moves, she walked back towards him and removed the scarf around his neck. She bent down to look him in the eyes and she smiled at him again. Then, without any preamble, she straddled herself on his lap, making sure to brush her mound on his bulging erection. It earned an involuntary moan and grunt from him at the feel of her grinding on top of him. “Arya… fuck…” He muttered breathlessly as his eyes began to dart behind his head.

 

Arya bit her lip seductively as her eyes searched for his. When he went back to looking at her, she bent to the side to grab something from under the chair. She was now holding a bottle of gin with a smug smile plastered on her face. She slowly opened the bottle and started to gobble up its contents until it filled her mouth. While she was doing it in front of him, it seemed like his whole world was suddenly in slow motion. He could see her throat bobbing up and down while she drank the contents of the bottle hungrily. Gendry licked his lips in autonomic response and he was suddenly feeling thirsty. She put the bottle down before slowly rising up a little from her position although her thighs were still straddling him. It was as if she had managed to read his mind because she began pouring out the contents of the gin from her mouth into his mouth in a generous take. The gin spilling from her was like water from a fountain coming down to satisfy his parched lips. A few drops of the gin was spilling on the corners of his mouth down to his neck and throat, soaking up the center part of his t-shirt.

 

Gendry opened his mouth to savor in the taste of the gin combined with the taste of her mouth. If only he could release himself from his bindings and pull her closer to him and finally kiss her hard for him to have a taste of that sweet mouth of hers. Every little thing she was doing to him was just exhilarating. His cock couldn’t even get any harder. He found the center of his jeans already very constricting. Dammit. As Arya marveled at the sight of his mouth wet from the gin, she licked her lips in return and then finally started licking at the corners of his lips. He tried to tilt his head a little so that his lips could brush with hers for a kiss but she pulled away immediately and shook her head as if to chide him for what he just did.

 

When she lowered her head, she found herself licking at the trail of the gin on his neck down to his throat. He could feel the perfect sensation of her slick and warm tongue on him. He wanted to explode. He wanted to break free and hold her and feel her in the process. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. “Arya…” He moaned her name as her lips continued to lick and suck his now sensitive pulse points.

 

The moment she heard her name, she stopped licking him altogether and went back to tentatively looking at him with that impish grin on her face. She was definitely still up to something. He quirked his lips a little when he held her gaze. Licking her lips once more, she finally plunged herself onto the warmth of his own mouth, kissing him passionately and hungrily. When his mouth opened further to willingly welcome her, she stuck her tongue out only to travel further into the depths of his mouth. He hungrily took her tongue as he continued to respond to her kiss fervently.

 

Within a few seconds, he felt her stir on top of him only to find a pocket knife in her left hand. He pulled away abruptly from her kiss after the anticipation of what would happen next. Arya used the small pocket knife to carefully untie him from the rope that has been binding him in the last few blissful minutes. When he was finally free, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him to continue what she has started. He found himself lost once more under the spell of her intoxicating kiss.

 

They have been making out on the chair almost uncomfortably for a few minutes now when Gendry finally decided to stand up along with her, bringing his hands to cup her butt while her legs were wrapped around his waist to hold her in place as he sauntered towards the huge king-size bed. As soon as he put her down gently on the bed, he slowly propped himself on top of her. And before they were about to continue their impassioned kiss, Arya slightly pulled away from him with her hands cupping either sides of his cheek. “Gendry…” She told him in a raspy voice with her lips parted. Her chest was heaving for air and her eyes were darkly boring into his. “Fuck me. Hard. Right. Now.” She commanded him with heavy-lidded eyes. “I want you inside of me. Right now.” She added, never looking away from him.

 

 

Gendry just closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. He swallowed the lump on his throat before flickering his eyes open once more. He looked at her deeply and seriously as he shook his head fervently. Touching one side of her cheek with his knuckles, he replied, “No, Arya. I won’t be fucking you hard tonight. I’m not going to be fucking you anymore. It’s not right.” He told her. Arya gave him a confused look for a few seconds. “W-why? Don’t you want me anymore?” She asked worriedly. Gendry shook his head once more. “No, I don’t.” Came his grave retort.

 

Arya only stared at him dumbfounded, for a second, he saw the unmistakable look of rejection in her eyes. Then he finally let out a sigh and the corner of his mouth formed into an earnest smile. Kissing the top of her nose and brushing her lip abruptly with his, he spoke to her once more, “I don’t just want you, Arya. I need you. I love you. More than my life.” He sincerely said. “And I don’t want to fuck you anymore because all I want to do from now on…” He trailed off. “…is make love to you. For the rest of my life.” Gendry added breathlessly. Then he moved his lips closer to her ears this time while tentatively kissing, licking and sucking at her earlobe. “I could spend the rest of my life inside you and die happy. Because you will always be my home.” He whispered as he felt the vein on her neck pulsating faster at the gravity of his words.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

            Wednesday post lunch the week after.

 

Arya went inside her office after having lunch with Tom in the pantry. When she headed to her desk to continue with her final drafts, she was met with an unexpected surprise in the form of a bouquet of blue winter roses—her favorite flowers. Her mouth fell agape and her heart started beating faster without any particular reason other than the sudden excitement she was feeling. There were no winter roses down here in King’s Landing. They only thrive in the cold Northern weather such as in Winterfell. _And besides, Gendry doesn’t do the bouquet thing. He said so himself._ She told herself as she strode towards her desk to have a look at the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. Her lips could not help but form into a smile the moment the tips of her fingers trailed against the soft velvety texture of her favorite roses. The roses still felt cold like the north, like Winterfell.

 

Before the wonderful flowers would lead her into a trance-like state, she immediately picked up her phone and dialed Gendry’s number. After three rings, he answered her call. “Arya?” Came his voice on the other line. “Arya? Is there something wrong? It’s quite unusual for you to be calling at this time…” He told her, albeit worriedly. Arya just let out an amused chuckle. “Thanks for the bouquet of my favorite winter roses, Gendry. They’re really beautiful. Did they come all the way from the North?” She told him almost excitedly as her fingers continued to trail along the petals on its own accord. She couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear at the thought of being given flowers by Gendry.

 

“WHAT FLOWERS, ARYA?” Came his booming voice. Arya was broken from her trance-like state. “What? Wait, you didn’t send them?” She asked him, now with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No. I didn’t. It wasn’t me.” Gendry replied in a stern voice. Arya tried to fumble through the petals to look for something until she finally found the missing piece of the mystery. This time, her heart was no longer beating out of excitement and joy. Dread suddenly enveloped and replaced her feeling of elation. She pulled out the familiar card buried deep within the petals and squinted her eyes to read the note. ‘ _To the most amazing girl I have ever known.’_ “Holy mother of god.” She cursed loudly as her eyes continued to linger blankly on the piece of paper in her had. “Arya? Are you alright?” Gendry asked her worriedly on the other line. “Gendry… it’s more or less the same note… it’s…” She found the words suddenly stuck in her throat. “Arya. Keep your eyes open. I’ll be right there in a few. Go to Tom’s office immediately and tell him what happened. He’ll keep you safe while you wait for me.” Gendry ordered her and the call ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a delay in the next chapter. Off for a week-long summer vacation and island hopping. Your thoughts and suggestions are highly appreciated while waiting as I find myself literally struggling for inspiration. Would really love to hear from you. 
> 
> Thank you.


	29. As Lovers Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I said "I've gotta be honest  
> I've been waiting for you all my life."  
> For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
> But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
> And being with you here makes me sane,  
> I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
> You've got wits... you've got looks,  
> You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?
> 
> Tonight.  
> Tonight.  
> But you've got me..."
> 
> -As Lovers Go, Dashboard Confessional

**_ Arya  _ **

 

            “You can’t be fucking serious, right? Are you really sure Gendry will allow you to use yourself as a bait just to catch that psycho-stalker who’s after you?!” Tom exclaimed heatedly as he paced back and forth inside his office with Arya sitting uncomfortably on his couch. They were both waiting for Gendry to arrive. “Tom, you have to admit that my plan is slightly better than the usual alternative, right? I know self-defense so I can very much defend myself. I can use myself as a bait and get this over with. Telling this whole thing to the police will only lengthen my agony and it will only make that stupid stalker be more cautious! At least with my plan, we can be sure that we catch him red-handed. Besides, you can train me. You know self-defense yourself. We could train every day if you want. But just promise me that we will leave Gendry out of this plan because he will definitely be against it.” She explained to Tom.

 

            Tom stopped pacing and finally faced her with his arms crossed before his chest, one of his hand fixing his eyeglasses. “Are you really sure about this, Arya? I’m also scared for you, you know.” He told her worriedly. “Yes, I am very sure about this, Tom. Besides, I know well where my limits lie. I’ve trained for years without anyone else knowing, so I’m pretty sure that I can take this fucker down myself. Well, with your help, of course.” She replied. “After I take him down, then that’s the time we can call the police and tell everyone. But for now, we need to be discreet of our plans as much as possible.” She added with careful words. Tom breathed out a sigh of resignation before he sat on the edge of his desk, facing her. “Fine. I’ll help you out. But if I ever see you get hurt in any way because of this plan of yours, then I’m telling Gendry.” He told her sternly. Arya nodded in understanding.

 

            A few minutes of talking in Tom’s office has passed when Gendry finally stormed inside after a couple of knocks on the door. He immediately rushed towards Arya and cupped her face with his hands tenderly. “Arya… Are you alright? Were you hurt?” He asked her with worry as he tried to search for her eyes. Arya wrapped her arms around his waist and tightened her grip on him as she pressed closer to his chest, inhaling in his delectable scent. “I’m fine. It was just a bouquet of flowers, Gendry. It’s not like it was poisoned.” She assured him. Gendry kissed her forehead before replying, “But still, you could have been hurt. Who knows what that fucker might do to you? I can never forgive myself if something happens to you.” He told her. “We should tell the police and have this investigated—“ Gendry was cut off when both Tom and Arya interrupted him together. “NO!!!” They both exclaimed in unison rather loudly. Gendry raised an eyebrow in confusion. Before he could reply, Arya spoke. “Well, we can’t tell the police yet, Gendry…” She trailed off as she tried to formulate a valid reason, then she looked at Tom, her eyes pleading for any help he could give. “Arya is right, mate.” Tom came to her rescue. “There is not enough evidence and besides, we do not even have the slightest idea on who is after Arya.” He explained further. “I have a better plan, so you just have to trust me on this.” Tom added.  

 

            “Alright.” He resigned before he loosened his hold on her. “But I’m getting a few of my father’s men to guard _our_ apartment and we will not be accepting guests for the time being.” He added. “ _Our_ apartment?” Arya asked as she slightly pulled away and looked up at him. Gendry smiled at her earnestly. “Yes, our apartment, Arya. Well, while you are living with me temporarily.” He retorted. Arya’s heart leapt at his words and she could feel herself flustering. There was really something at the thought of sharing stuff together as a couple, such as their dog and the apartment. It was just a nice feeling. “Oh, okay then.” She said softly. “But I don’t want any bodyguard following me closely anywhere I go. Not especially inside the office or else the psycho-stalker would know what we are up to.” Arya added. “Sure, babe.” Gendry told her before putting an arm around her shoulders.

 

            “And one more thing.” Arya told him, then she looked at Tom. “I go with Tom every morning instead of going to the gym with you. I figured you’d be busy at the site anyway, so I’ll just go with Tom so that I can be safe.” She told him. Gendry nodded. “Okay. I can live with that. But just don’t do anything stupid. You promised me.” He told her. “I won’t, I promise.” She half-lied.

 

  ______________________________________________________________________________

 

            Arya rose up to a sitting position on the bed right after waking up from another bout of horrid nightmares which she has been having for the past few months. Rising up and down frantically, her chest was heaving a huge intake of air and releasing it abruptly. For some reason, she was breathless. Arya tried to catch her breath for a few more seconds until she had finally stabilized. A trickle of sweat ran down her bare back even on her bare chest. Somehow, she seemed lost when she tried to rack her brains for any accounts she could remember from last night. Momentarily, she closed her eyes to calm her senses until she finally retrieved the memories of last night that she wanted to linger. Her head turned sideways to the person lying on the bed beside her, equally as naked as her, sleeping serenely. Her fingers instinctively trailed the frame of his beautiful face as she tried to grasp the memory of what they did last night so that it could cover up the feeling of fear and dread dominating and harboring ever since she had her nightmares. It was a huge relief that he was sleeping peacefully beside her. At least his sleeping form was the closest thing clinging to her to make her drift back into the reality and not into the surreal of her nightmarish dreams.

 

            A smile that didn’t even reach her ears was soon plastered on her face as she forced herself to shun those thoughts of her nightmares away, but try as she might, she knew that they won’t seem to disappear. Her fingers were now slowly trembling when she tried to fight the feeling of dread looming deep inside her. She knew that eventually she will be facing her enemy alone, she had to do it to get it over with. And her plan of making herself as a bait was the best way to do it. At least she had Tom to share her secret plan with. If all else fails, Tom will be the one to tell Gendry although she was not really sure how Gendry would take it. In some way, the feeling of a dreadful death came to haunt her, making her fully-awake and for sleep to be just a far-fetched fantasy now.

 

            The tremors on her fingers moving along Gendry’s face might have been too much already because she could feel him stir beside her. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open as he tried to fix his gaze on her. “Arya?” Came his weak bedroom voice. Arya removed her fingers away from his face and propped her elbows on her knees as she gathered them, rocking on the bed back and forth. “Arya?” Gendry called her again, this time, rising up to a sitting position and inclining himself closer to her. “Are you alright?” He asked her worriedly, carefully wrapping his arms and his naked chest around her. Arya looked up into his eyes. “Did you have those nightmares again?” He asked once more. Arya replied with a faint “yes” this time staring blankly into oblivion. She could feel his embrace tighten, the warmth of his bare chest radiating like the warmest furnaces in Winterfell. “I’m here.” He whispered in her hair. “I’m here for you, Arya.” He whispered once more this time with more conviction. She circled her arms around him and looked up at him. “Thanks, Gendry.” She said faintly. After she rested her temple on his chest to listen to the steady beating of his heart, she spoke once more, “Tell me something… tell me a story… just anything. I need to forget about this dreadful feeling deep inside. My nightmares are slowly haunting me.” She told him truthfully. She felt him plant a kiss on top of her head. “Alright. I will…. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” He replied with a gentle voice.

 

            Gendry carefully pulled away from her before he laid her back on the bed with him snuggled closely beside her. They lay on the bed face to face with Gendry’s arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled up the blanket up until her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. “What kind of story do you want to hear?” He asked her, his thumb tracing invisible circles on her hip. Arya closed her eyes and thought for a moment. After she opened them again, she retorted, “About how you came to love kids… especially those in the hospital…” She could hear his steady breathing when she snuggled closer to him. His room was suddenly engulfed by a cold draft coming from the only open window in the far corner.

 

With a soft voice, Gendry finally spoke, “It all started when my mum was confined at the hospital in her final days. I used to remember passing by the ward for sick children. Most of them were dying like my mum. And like how all children my age think at that time, I thought that death was just a temporary thing and that after a while, the person who died will just come back to you. Only for me, the truth and the reality came sinking in earlier than everyone else has expected. I saw death at an early age when I saw my mum breathe her last breath and never to come back. Then when I passed by the pediatric ward with the social worker, I saw death again claiming one of the children. It was devastating. That kid was only about my age and he passed away easily, earlier than everybody else. That’s when I came to realize that death is real and it comes to claim all of us. I felt ashamed of myself for wanting to follow my mum when she died when there are other children out there who are sick and dying and hoping for another chance at life but they could no longer get another chance because of their fate.

 

“Then years ago, I found out that my father was funding the pediatric wing in the hospital where you saw me. So I told him that I wanted to help them out and I wanted to do my part. That’s when the full realization came that I want to continue helping those kids have a chance at life, that even just for a few moments they would have a glimpse of how beautiful and meaningful life is. There is always beauty in our existence, you know, most especially for children because of their innocence. I wanted them to experience joy amidst their suffering. I don’t want them to feel the loneliness I felt when my mum died because I was practically left in the world to live by myself and for myself until my foster parents came, then my father… and then you.” Gendry explained to her.

 

Arya was listening to him attentively, capturing every word he just said. “I have always admired how positive you are in all things, Gendry—even seeing hope in the most terrible of situations. Oftentimes, I feel ashamed of myself deep inside because I know that I can never entirely be an optimistic person. I am always cynical in all things, and here you are springing hope in the darkest situations. It’s really ironic how you’ve been through a lot in life before you knew and met your father and yet here you are, still positive and optimistic of everything. And here I am always being so skeptical and cynical even if I have never experienced the same difficulties as you did.” Arya told him, feeling utterly embarrassed of herself all of a sudden. “Cynical and skeptical you are, indeed. And oftentimes you are cold, even unaffectionate, but that’s make you who you are, Arya. You may be all those things you have mentioned above, but I know that you still have a kind heart. You may show it differently than how the rest of us do but either way, there is still that warmth emanating deep inside you. It just needs a little push, that’s all.”  Came Gendry’s affirmative remark. Arya’s gaze were steady and distant. “My mother always used to tell me when I was younger that there was always a darkness in me… But you’re right, all it needs is a little push, and I’ve been doing my best to learn how to trust again and not be cynical in all things. I’m even surprised to find myself loving the idea of helping out those kids in the hospital as well.” She said to him while looking into his eyes the whole time. “See? I knew you would eventually lighten up to them.” He said with a faint smile. Arya didn’t say a word but fell silent for a few seconds instead, allowing herself to get lost in his gaze.

 

Out of nowhere, a whole new thought suddenly clouded Arya’s mind somehow feeling the need to badly know what his answers to her next question would be. “Given the fact that you do love kids in general, how bad do you want to have one of your own in the future?” Came her question. At the back of her mind she may have already known the answer but she wanted to hear it from him directly. “Real bad. To be honest, it’s one of my lifelong goals to have a kid, or better yet, have kids of my own, Arya. I want to have a family of my own. I want to see my children grow and maybe see my grandchildren. That’s how much I badly want them.” Arya felt a surge of despair coursing through her veins right that instant. She swallowed the lump on her throat as she went on with another question, “Would that also mean that you want to settle down and get married?” Gendry looked at her gingerly but Arya did not give away any hint of emotion to allow him to express himself. “Yes, of course. I want to get married as badly as I want to have children. I want to settle down and have a family. That’s the truth, Arya.” Came his very serious yet truthful response. Silence coursed through the air for a few seconds.

 

“How many kids do you plan to have?” She asked once more. He carefully thought for a few seconds, counting in his mind until he gave his reply, “Five? Six? Anywhere within that bracket…” Arya almost gaped at his response. _Shit_. Her mind flew curses everywhere, obviously alarmed. “…Not counting twins.” Gendry added, looking at her eagerly with that stupid attractive smile of his. “Jesus! Seven then? And twins? Are you fucking serious?!” Arya exclaimed, the blood draining out from her face making her as white as paper. He had an amused look on his face. “I’m serious. Besides, judging from the way we _‘practice’_ making babies, it would almost seem like we can make seven of them. Twins included.” He winked. She could only swallow the lump lodging on her throat. “But really, on a more serious note, Arya, no matter how many I want them, that would all still depend on my wife and how much she can bear carrying a child during her pregnancy. I know well that it’s not that easy.” He explained. “It doesn’t hurt to hope and wish anyway but that’s what I really wanted.”

 

It was unlike any other truth that Gendry has ever told her. It seemed so real and even more honest to the point that it hurt her to the bone. It was like a slap to her entire being and existence because the truth of the matter is, she never wanted any of what he wanted—kids, grandchildren, marriage, and a family of her own. That whole idea of settling down unnerved her. It just wasn’t her. But she fully knew well how her full admittance to her non-belief in those things would only result to Gendry being unhappy with her in the long run because she can never give him what he wanted. It was unfair most especially that Gendry always made sure to get her what she wanted and yet, here she was being so selfish for not giving herself the chance to want the same thing. But then again, her own belief of the human nature with man being selfish beings has already been imbibed deep inside her mind that it has already become her way of life, hence her cynical tendencies.

 

Her mind tried to bury the bitter reality behind. She was able to manage and maintain a stolid expression so as not to give away the sudden anguish she was feeling. “That seems really heartwarming, Gendry.” Was all she could say when the words that slipped out of her mouth felt like the most bitter of pills, her eyes refusing to look at him. Gendry tried to search for her eyes, his arm pulling her back to his warmth. “How about you, Arya? Don’t you really want any of what I want? Kids, marriage… a family of your own?” He asked her expectantly. Arya could feel her eyes pooling with that familiar darkness on its own accord. “No, I never wanted any of those. That’s not me.” Came her laconic response. Although she may have told him earlier that she was doing her best not to be cynical in all things, this whole idea of wanting one for her own like Gendry does was totally different. It can be heartwarming to take care of sick and dying kids, but that’s all. This was different and she was still uncertain if she could accept the life of being a mother and a wife.

 

He flashed a smile that didn’t reach his ears. “You’re still so young, Arya. I would understand that you’re not yet ready for all of that. But who knows? Maybe your views could change as you grow older and wiser.” He told her kindly. But sadly, Arya’s mindset was already fixed and she knew that nothing or no one else, not even Gendry, can topple her own ideologies and make her change her mind. She just shook her head and looked at him. “See, that’s the problem, Gendry. Because I already fully understand the way of things at this age and I already know what I want and don’t want. Children and marriage are clearly out of the picture for me.” She said in a heated tone. She could hear Gendry heaving out a sigh. “I see what you mean, Arya… if that’s the case, then I guess I’ll just have to accept the fact that we have different wants and aspirations in life and I’ll respect that.” Gendry’s words were without any tinge of prejudice which only made her admire him more.

 

“That’s good to know then.” Came her cold remark. There was silence again between the two of them. From her earshot, she could hear Gendry’s steady heart beating on his chest. As her eyes closed in a temporary diversion from all that she was feeling, she felt his thumb running invisible circling strokes again on her bare waist. The sensation was soothing enough to tame the growing darkness threatening to infiltrate inside her once more. He was indeed her lifeline and he was always there to bring her back to the light.

 

            Her silent reverie was broken when she heard Gendry suddenly speak, “Do you want to make a bet?” Came his question, his mood lightening up. Arya flashed her eyes open and looked at him curiously. “What kind of bet?” She asked. “It will be a bet on whether you would change your mind about marriage and children or settle down for sticking to your own set of beliefs… I’d wager you can still change your mind and reconsider the prospect of making your own family.” He told her, his lips forming into a knowing smile. Arya only scoffed as she arched her brow incredulously. “What if I never change my mind? What then?” She challenged him. Gendry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Then you win. That simple. We can continue living our lives together as a couple, childless and unmarried.” He said. Then there was that impish grin forming on his face when he added, “But if I win…” He continued. “And if I can prove you wrong and you change your mind about all this, then you get to pay for our honeymoon and we each get to choose our vacation destinations and we go to all of them.” He told her with confidence.

 

            Arya rolled her eyes. It was never really an issue for her if she gets to pay for everything. She’d rather have it that way than having someone pay for her. After all, there was still much pride left in her that it was sometimes unnerving.  Then she spoke, “As if that would ever happen. Dream on, Gendry.” She said mockingly. She felt his hand squeeze her waist gently. “Oh, you’ll see… Better save up for our honeymoon now because I want to go to a lot of wonderful places with you, future Mrs. Baratheon.” He winked at her. Arya’s lips curved into a smile. “You seem too confident, Mr. Baratheon. Careful now… you might find yourself losing this bet because of your arrogance.” She threatened him with her chin up, obviously taunting him. “Like you said, I am always a positive person, and I am very positive that you will eventually change your mind. Don’t worry though, I won’t force you to change, I’ll just wait for you to realize it.” He told her smugly. “That’s some positive spirit there. You must be so proud of yourself.” She shot back sarcastically. Then she added, “And mind you, if the Seven Hells would freeze over and if ever I hit my head one day on the hardest stone pavement that ever existed and decide to choose to marry, then I would still be using my own family name. No man, not even you, can take that away from me. So that’s Mrs. Stark-Baratheon to you.” She hissed albeit playfully. “Mrs. Arya Lyanna Stark-Baratheon. I like that better. It’s like it’s just meant to be.” He whispered to her, pulling her closer to him with his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. When he did, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

 

            A few heartbeats after, she felt Gendry nuzzle his nose on hers gently and endearingly. “Gods, I love you so much, Arya Stark.” He whispered. Arya bit her lip as she felt her heart skip a beat as if it was the first time she has ever heard him say that. She could feel herself blushing profusely. “I love you more, Gendry Baratheon.” She whispered back. Gendry’s hold on her was tighter than ever. “No, Arya. I love you most. Nothing can ever compare to that.” He insisted, smiling warmly at her. Before she could say another word to protest, he silenced her by crashing his lips onto hers insatiably. They soon shared a passionate kiss that awakened their desires.

 

Arya’s heart fluttered immensely at the amount of love Gendry was showing to her, that even when the darkest snippets of her heart was slowly infiltrating her consciousness, he had still managed to turn the wheel around and make it into something positive. Gendry always had that power over her to melt away the darkness inside her that’s threatening to seep out into her core and she just felt that power now when all the fear and the dread of her nightmares last night dissipated into thin air. She had felt better now.

 

Gendry abruptly broke away from their impassioned kiss as he looked at her darkly. “I feel so sleepy now, Arya. Let’s just go back to sleep.” He whispered, albeit suggestively, implying a different innuendo. Arya’s eyes glinted with lust that equaled his. “Yes, I guess I’m sleepy too…” She whispered back before instinctively spreading her legs open only for his fingers to slide into the slickness of her slit. She moaned at the heavenly sensation. When they were both sure that she was already sopping with need for him, he spread her legs wider and thrust his already engorged cock inside her, both getting lost in their early morning frenzy.

              _______________________________________________________________

 

After their usual visit to the Pediatric Cancer Ward, Gendry led Arya to the massive gardens in the hospital. Holding her hand as they trudged along the long brick pathway, Gendry walked her to the part of the garden where tulips of different colors livened up the entire atmosphere. As soon as they reached the place, Arya was left speechless. Everything around her was seemingly beautiful as if it was the perfect example of the utopian ideal she has only read in novels.

 

Arya was never one for flowers except for her favorite blue winter roses, but seeing the tulips in the garden that day made her perception of flowers entirely different. “I never knew that tulips and flowers in general can be so therapeutic.” Arya remarked dreamily. “They are always therapeutic. That’s why I spend a few minutes of my time here after I visit the children in the ward. If only the children are not immunocompromised because of their condition, then I would have taken them all here. They would surely love it.” He replied as his eyes traveled along the sea of colorful tulips before them. “They sure would.” Arya acquiesced, squeezing his hand.

 

She then looked up at him and into his eyes and gave a warm smile. “Thank you for bringing me here. I really appreciate it.” She said gratefully. Gendry kissed the top of her head. “I should have done this a long time ago… But you’re welcome, my lady.” He gently said. “Did you remember my story about my childhood when my mum was still alive and we used to go to our small garden every morning and pick the most beautiful flowers and give it to her? This place always reminds me of that memory. It was the best memory I ever had of my mum.” He suddenly told her, feeling a bit nostalgic. She gave him a faint smile. “I love that story of yours. You were so sweet. Just like the perfect little kid. I wish I’d seen you when you were still a small kid.” She said to him. “I bet you were so cute than you were in the pictures, with those bright blue eyes and cute black hair.” She added before she slightly pulled his hand for them to continue walking along the beautiful garden. “You were not even born yet when I was still a small kid.” He told her a matter-of-factly, softly letting out a short chuckle. “Right. I could go back to that time though if the time machine existed.” She suggested playfully. “Cause you’re so fluffy, I’m gonna die!!!” Arya added mimicking a child’s voice with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Yeah, and you’ll be my playmate from the future and I’ll be like ‘the time-traveler’s husband.’ That would be cool.” He retorted mockingly. They both burst out into fits of laughter. “That’s stupid.” She japed in between their laughs.

 

Arya wished they could stay that way forever, always laughing, always happy and carefree. She wished that she won’t have to think about the dark world she belonged to where her psycho-stalker was lurking after her and at any given time, she will make herself a bait. She wished she won’t have to make herself sore every morning after training combat skills with Tom just to prepare herself for what’s to come. It’s not bad to hope after all but she also knew that just like everything, there is no such thing as a three-fold utopian dream and there would always be ups and downs in their lives and in their relationship. Perfection does not even exist, only reality.

 

She gripped Gendry’s hand a little too tightly after their laughter died out, savoring this one precious moment with him. She never wanted to let go of him since he was her only lifeline. Suddenly, Gendry spoke again upon noticing her tight grip. “What’s wrong?” He asked with concern. A smile broke on her face when she replied, “Nothing. I just feel happy today.” She said in an unusually soft voice. “I’m twice as happy knowing that you are happy, Arya.” He said and added, “And I want to make you happy all the time.” Came his soft whisper. The warmth of his smile radiated all over his face. Arya only looked up at him quizzically, asking, “Why are you always so selfless, Gendry?” Arya was breathless when she asked that question but she felt the need to ask. It was kind of stupid, she knew. He met her eyes sharply. “Because that’s how it’s supposed to be when you’re in love, is it not?” Came his endearing statement. “Why the sudden question?” It was his turn to ask her. She bit her lip before replying, “Because this… This is just too good to be true. All of this.” Arya tried to expound further but the right words seemed to be non-existent. He knitted his brows in confusion. “Why? Do you not believe that you also deserve this kind of happiness? You’re always too hard on yourself. Don’t be. We all deserve to be happy, especially you.” He spoke, releasing her hand and putting his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders close to him “It’s just that… it’s so… overwhelming. I honestly don’t know how to make of this.” She truthfully said. “You’ll figure it out, Arya.” He said with assurance.

 

They reached the part of the enormous garden where the huge and beautiful water fountain was located. It reminded Arya of the water gardens in Dorne. “This garden is really so breathtaking.” She uttered breathlessly. “Exactly. I’m even thinking about having a flower garden when I’ll get to have a house of my own.” Gendry suddenly told her. Arya looked at him, confused. “But you already have a house. An apartment, rather.” She stated. He nodded, “Yeah, I know. What I meant was a real house in a real lot, not some fancy penthouse apartment in the middle of the city. I’m even planning on selling my place or perhaps giving it to Myrcella once I have the time to buy my own lot and have my own house built.” Came his retort. _Gendry is really serious about settling down_ , Arya thought. “Have you always wanted to have a huge house like your father’s?” Arya asked him curiously. He shook his head. “No. I want something simple and minimalistic if possible.” He replied. “Me either. At least we have something that we can agree together.” She told him.

 

They strolled around the huge water fountain as they went on with their random conversations when suddenly, a rubber ball came bouncing in their direction and stopped right in front of Gendry’s feet. He abruptly released her hand and bent down to get the ball. “Sebastian!” They both heard a soft girlish voice call out somewhere behind them. “Sebastian? Where are you?” The voice said again. Before Arya could turn around to look at where the voice came from, she felt someone tug at the hem of her skirt. For a second she thought it was Gendry but she found herself surprised to be looking at the same blue eyes with coal black hair, only this time it belonged to a small boy about five or six years old.

 

The little boy was smiling sweetly at her as he held out a bunch of flowers from his hand and directed it towards her. “Flowers for a very beautiful lady like you.” The little boy said courteously in his cute voice. Arya felt a blush spread across her face at the little boy’s gesture. No one has ever done that to her. She found herself speechless when she took the flowers he picked from the garden. Studying the little boy’s features, he reminded her of the young Gendry she saw in the pictures kept in his closet. He had the same bright blue electric eyes and shiny black hair. To top it all off, he was very cute that Arya wanted to squeeze and pinch his cheeks senselessly. She was never an affectionate person but she wanted to pinch his cheeks so hard because he was too cute. _Awwww… Again with kids and their cuteness. They’re just so adorable!_ Her thoughts suddenly squealed in a dreamy fashion.

 

She bent down a little to give the cute little boy an appreciative pat on his head before saying and beaming widely, “Why thank you, you are so sweet. These are very lovely flowers.” She remarked as she brought them to her nose to sniff. The next gesture the little boy did shocked her all the more when he touched her hand with one of his stubby little hands. “I’m Sebastian, by the way. What is your name? You are really so pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?” The little boy named Sebastian brazenly asked her while he motioned to shake her hand at the same time. It earned a short chortle from Gendry who was looking at them right beside her. Arya was once again speechless. She doesn’t really have any idea why children, especially small boys, would always deem her speechless every time they complement her. It sounded funny.

 

Like Arya, Gendry was also endearingly looking at the kid. “Wow. My name is Sebastian, too. Well my first name is Gendry then my second name is Sebastian.” Gendry told the kid, mussing up his black hair playfully. “And this pretty lady beside me is already my girlfriend. Her name is Arya. Besides, isn’t she too old for you?” He added, winking at Sebastian and grinning at him. “Well, can we not share her?” Came his very witty yet innocent question. “I like her too, you know, because she’s like so pretty. Just like my mommy.” Sebastian continued, his blue eyes boring into Arya then at Gendry. Arya tried to stifle her laugh while Gendry burst out into another round of soft laughter. This whole scenario somehow reminded her of the 90’s movie, The Little Rascals, where the all small kids in that movie, especially Spanky, Darla and Alfalfa were so cute when they talk like grown-up adults.

 

As Gendry and the little kid were engaged in a short conversation, Arya suddenly felt the need to avert her gaze when she sensed the presence of someone else looking at them from behind. She slowly turned around and was surprised when she saw a woman standing dumbfounded as if she was seeing a ghost a few meters before them, her eyes were wide in shock and she was deemed speechless. Arya couldn’t help but note how pretty she was. No, pretty was just an understatement. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens with her exceptional beauty. Arya was immediately smitten and captured by her alluring features that it almost made her breath hitch. She had always admired beautiful women even before even if she was already certain of her sexuality and her preferences but she had to admit that she was really completely taken the woman standing before her.

 

On closer look, the woman even looked like Rachael Leigh Cook from She’s All That, minus the nerdy eyeglasses this time. The woman had a very shiny black hair that hung to her shoulders and her eyes were very captivating. She was wearing a beautiful white floral dress that hugged all the right curves of her slim body.

 

When Arya no longer heard the conversation of Gendry and the little kid in the background, she turned back to their direction and was completely and utterly surprised when Gendry held that same shocked look as the woman standing before them. His face was as white as paper and she swore that his eyes were almost bulging out from his sockets. He was already standing up but was frozen in his place. Arya had never seen Gendry this surprised before.

 

“Sophia?” Came Gendry’s uncertain and shaky voice. “Sophia? Is that you?” He asked once more. He was almost choking out his words. She could see him swallowing the invisible lump on his throat as his eyes continued to fix on hers. It as if he was bewitched and entranced by her beauty. _Sophia_. The name resonated all over her head. Arya was positive that she had already heard that name before. Her name was just so familiar. Too familiar. She tried to rack her brains for any recollection of that name but to no avail.

 

Arya was broken from her string of thoughts when she heard a small voice near her, “Mommy! Mommy! I need you to meet someone!” The kid named Sebastian called out to Sophia from where he stood right next to Gendry, already bringing his ball.

 

“Sebastian?” Sophia called out with her broken voice, her eyes still blankly fixed towards their direction. “Oh my god, Sebastian!” She cried out, this time running towards their direction. Arya was sure that she saw tears running down Sophia’s cheeks and she immediately knew that Sophia was not pertaining to the little boy with electric blue eyes and coal black hair when she called out that name.

 

In one split second, Sophia already had her arms wrapped around his familiar frame, clutching to him tightly as if she was clinging for dear life. The small little boy was standing on their side, looking up at them with pure curiosity—such a perfect picture. On a lighter note, they seemed like an epitome of a perfect and complete family while Arya was standing a few feet away, looking at them.

 

Once again, Arya Stark was left in the background to watch and observe the way people are just like the spectator that she has always been.


	30. The Ice is Getting Thinner

__

**_ Gendry _ **

**__ **

            Gendry abruptly pulled away from Sophia’s embrace and tried to put himself together after their short exchange of physical contact. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was the Sophia whom he loved very deeply years ago and the same Sophia who had left him shattered. She was his first love and she was the reason why he had ever learned to love in the first place. She could have been the perfect girlfriend for him… until she left.

 

He suddenly felt breathless seeing her again for the first time after more than thirteen years of having had their paths separated when they broke up. She was wiping a small tear that fell from her eyes with the back of her hand. She still looked as pretty as always. Very pretty, in fact he couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued to her brown ones longer than what was expected. “Sophia… it’s been a while… When did you come back to King’s Landing?” He asked her. Sophia beamed at her expectantly with that sweet smile of hers. Gendry found himself blushing. “We’ve been here for almost three months now, Sebastian and I…” She replied, looking at him tentatively then averting his gaze at the kid standing beside them.

 

            He turned his gaze towards Sebastian, “He’s your kid?” He felt the need to ask her. Sophia nodded. “Yes. Named after his father, who was my boyfriend for five years… before he…” Sophia trailed off as she tried to muster the strength to continue speaking, “Before he passed away a year after Sebastian was born.” Sophia replied sadly, trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. Gendry gave her a solemn look. “I’m sorry for your loss, Sophia.” He told her apologetically, his eyes still fixed on Sebastian, the cute little kid who was hitting on Arya like a love-struck teenager. Then, all of a sudden, he felt his heart crumble in sheer horror as he remembered Arya. _Arya_. His thoughts screamed. _Shit_. He cursed as he turned to Arya’s direction. He suddenly felt worried about Arya feeling bad about the situation he was caught in where his ex-girlfriend was hugging him unbidden, and worse, Arya might already be thinking that the kid was his. But Gendry was more than surprised to see Arya holding out a neutral expression instead of walking away and becoming all jealous and angry at him.

 

            He cleared his throat before he spoke, “By the way, Sophia, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Arya Stark.” Gendry told Sophia then he looked back at Arya. He saw Arya flashing her faintest smiles. “And Arya, meet Sophia, my ex-girlfriend. Well, she was actually my first girlfriend when I was still fourteen years old and she’s little Sebastian’s mum.” He told her before walking back to her and putting an arm around her. Sophia extended a hand at Arya, “Nice to meet you, Arya.” She greeted his girlfriend good-naturedly. Arya took her hand without hesitation before replying, “Pleased to meet you too.” She beamed then looked at Sebastian, “You have the sweetest kid, by the way. He was so sweet to give me these flowers.” Arya added, showing the flowers to Sophia. Sophia smiled back at Arya, “He is indeed, although a bit naughty. He had me running around these gardens looking for him.” Came Sophia’s response. It earned a small chuckle from Arya.

 

            “Are you staying here in King’s Landing for good? Or are you going back to Valyria?” Gendry suddenly asked. “We’re staying here for a few more months for my exhibit at the King’s Landing Museum of Art where they are featuring my paintings, and until Sebastian finishes this semester in school.” She replied. “You should come check out my exhibit when you have the time.” Sophia continued, looking at them then fixing her eyes at Gendry longer than what was normal. He looked at Arya before providing a response, “You up for it, babe?” He asked her. Arya’s mood lightened up a bit, “Yeah, sure. I’ve always loved art.” She replied excitedly. Then he turned back at Sophia. “We’d love to check out your pieces. I always knew you’d be a promising artist.” He told her with a warm smile.

 

            “Great!” Sophia said excitedly. “What brings you to this hospital by the way?” Gendry asked her again curiously. “I had Sebastian checked up for his cough and colds. He’s had it for two days now, but the doctor said that he’s going to be fine. He just got it because of the weather here.” Came Sophia’s response, ruffling Sebastian’s hair playfully. “See? I told you I would be fine, Mommy!” Sebastian told her, “Besides, I found the girl I want to be with to become my girlfriend. Right, Arya?” He added, smiling at Arya sweetly. Sophia bent down a little to look at Sebastian in the eyes. “Arya is already your Uncle Sebastian’s girlfriend, sweetie… And you are too young for her. You still need to study hard and finish college before you think about getting into relationships.” Sophia spoke to Sebastian like he was already a grown-up.

 

            Sebastian had a puzzled look on his face. “Uncle Sebastian? Why is his name Sebastian too? Is he my father then?” He asked innocently. “No, sweetie. Uncle Sebastian was my first boyfriend a long, long time ago. Many years before you were born, and many years before I met your father, whose name is also Sebastian.” Sophia explained. Sebastian nodded in understanding. “Oh, I see. Why are there suddenly so many Sebastian’s in this world?” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. Gendry bent down to look at Sebastian, “Well you can call me Uncle Gendry if you want to.” He told him, mussing up his hair. “Okay then, Uncle Gendry. But why is mommy calling you Sebastian and not Gendry?” Being the curious kid that he was, he asked again. “Because that’s what she used to call me when we were still together.” Gendry replied.

 

            Sebastian breathed out a sigh, “Well, can you not be together again so that I can make Arya my girlfriend?” He asked innocently. Gendry burst out laughing, while Sophia looked appalled. “Sebastian! You can’t just tell someone to be with someone else just because you like his girlfriend. It’s not right. And you’re too young! You’re barely even six years old.” Sophia chided. “I’m turning six in the next two months, Mom! I’m not a kid anymore!” He protested, pouting his lips. “Nuh-uh, you’re still a kid as anyone else who’s your age. Now, you behave or else I would take you home immediately and we’ll forget about going to the planetarium this afternoon.” Sophia told her kid.

 

            “He’s really a smart kid.” Arya suddenly remarked in pure amusement. “He’s too smart for his own good, I promise you. We always end up arguing most of the time.” Sophia said. “Mommy, can we take Uncle Gendry and Arya to lunch?” Sebastian suddenly asked his mother. Sophia gave Sebastian a glare. “Sebastian, they could be busy…”

 

            Gendry went back to Arya and whispered something in her ear, “Do you want to have lunch with them, babe?” He asked her. Arya smiled at him sweetly. “Yeah, sure, babe.” She replied. “We’d love to have lunch with you actually and catch up.” Gendry told them, this time holding Arya’s hand and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Sebastian jumped in happiness and excitement and gave Gendry a hug. He ended up carrying Sebastian on their way out of the garden while Sophia was making a conversation with Arya.

 

   ________________________________________________________________________________

 

While driving on the way back to the office after lunch with Sophia and Sebastian, Gendry noticed Arya’s sudden and unusual silence. “Hey, are you alright? You seem quiet today.” He noted, reaching for her hand and taking it in his before planting a soft kiss at the back of her palm. A small smile soon formed on her lips. “I’m fine, Gendry. I just feel a little sleepy after our heavy lunch, that’s all.” She replied casually. He noticed her biting her lip. As she looked up at him, she spoke, “Sophia is very, very pretty, by the way. The people in the restaurant were even turning their heads at her when we came in, and she does look like Rachael Leigh Cook like you said.” Arya noted. She stifled a yawn and lazily fixed her eyes on the road. Gendry smiled at the thought endearingly. “Yes, she’s indeed a head turner, even before when we were still together.” He replied. “And she’s very smart, like Sebastian.” She added. “Cute kid, by the way. But it looks like I found myself a competition for your attention, my lady.” He said, winking at her. “That kid’s really into you, you know.” He told her.

 

            Arya only scoffed in her seat. “That’s because he hasn’t seen that much girls in his lifetime who are prettier than me.” Arya said, rolling her eyes. “Hey, I always find you beautiful, even on the first time I saw you in the train. Why don’t you believe it? Even the kids at the pediatric ward found you beautiful.” He told her. Gendry noticed Arya turning beet red at his statement. “I don’t really know, Gendry. It just feels a little awkward, you know. I’m not really used to being called one.” She tried to explain, then all of a sudden, she changed to another subject. “At first, I really thought that Sebastian was your kid, by the way. He somehow has your features, like those blue eyes and black hair.” Arya stated. Gendry shook his head and gave her an earnest smile. “That would be impossible, Arya. Sophia was the only girlfriend I never had sex with. And this would be the first time seeing her after thirteen or fourteen years. Besides, Sebastian is what? Five? Six? Six years ago, that’s when we started getting close, and I stayed celibate when I got to know you, remember?” He said to her. Gendry could notice a relief forming on Arya’s face.

 

            The car stopped to a red light. Gendry took this as an opportunity to tug at Arya’s chin so that she could look at him. “You’re still thinking that I might be fathering some child, right?” Arya’s cheeks flushed at his question and tentatively nodded. “Well, as far as I know, I’ve always made sure to have safe sex with all those girls I’ve been with, Arya. That, I can assure you.” Came his reassuring statement. “I believe you, Gendry. And thank you for being honest with me.” She told him truthfully. “You’re welcome, my lady.” He replied. They fell silent for a few minutes, allowing the music of Sigur Ros to play inside his car as suggested by Arya. Gendry had always admired the musical choices of his girlfriend. If anything, they are truly different and unique, which greatly reflects Arya’s entire personality.

 

            Out of their silent musing, Arya suddenly spoke again, “I understand that you’ve never had sex with Sophia, but I am just curious. Surely you’ve done _something else_ with her, right?” Came Arya’s question, her voice somewhat shaky. Gendry let out a subtle laugh. “We’ve made out on their couch while her parents were away.” He replied. Arya arched her eyebrow incredulously. “That’s all? You didn’t… you know… go down on her or something like that?” She asked him gingerly, still flushing at her sudden question. She’s too cute when she does that little interrogation of hers like she was some detective. If anything, it was endearing rather than annoying most especially that she was just keeping her cool without being the psycho-paranoid girlfriend like how some of his ex-girlfriends were, Jeyne Poole included. Gendry shook his head in response. “No, I didn’t go down on her nor did she. We were both inexperienced at that time…” He retorted honestly. Arya suddenly snapped her fingers as if she just had a eureka moment. “Right! I remember, you were already fifteen when you started… with that teacher friend of yours, right? After you broke up with Sophia.” He nodded his head. “Yup. That’s when all the dirty fucking started.” He retorted brazenly, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

 

            Grasping her thigh and slightly lifting up the hem of her skirt with his hand, he inched closer to her and whispered, “I somehow like it when you’re like this, by the way… being quite inquisitive and all… without entirely being some psycho-jealous girlfriend…” He remarked. “I don’t really do the psycho-girlfriend thing by being so paranoid and jealous all the time, you know.” Arya pointed out. “Besides, Sophia is basically harmless. I know she’s a kind person and I like her kid too. He’s such a sweet boy. I just feel sorry for his father though. It must have been tough growing up without a father.” She empathically said. “It is really hard growing up without a father. I used to always ask my mum when she was alive who my father was. Only, my mum wouldn’t really tell me who he was at that time.” Gendry said to her. Arya had that look of astonishment in her eyes. “She never did? It must have ended up bad with your mum and your father then…” Said Arya. “Yeah, it did. My father met your Aunt Lyanna when he left my mum. I couldn’t blame him though. Your aunt was very beautiful. She was everything my father ever wanted in his life, my father told me. And my mum… well, she was working at some club where she met my father.” He told her, his expression forlorn. “Sorry to hear about that, Gendry.” Arya told him apologetically, biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything more. “You don’t have to be sorry, Arya. It’s fine, really. Well, that was their past… At least my father is happy with his kids now, you know, with me, Mrycella, Tommen and even Joff in his life, even if I am his only trueborn son.” He said.

 

            “Besides, we Baratheon men always have a thing for Stark women. That’s a fact.” He said, winking at her to lighten up the mood. “Is there really such thing?” Came her skeptic statement. “Obviously.” Came his positive retort. “Whatever you say, babe.” She said, breathing a sigh and finally closing her eyes as she leaned on the door while waiting for the traffic to move.

 

         ________________________________________________________________________

**__ **

**_ Arya _ **

**__ **

_“So, how did you come to know Sebastian, Arya?” Sophia asked her, breaking the silence before it was turning awkward as Gendry accompanied Sebastian to the loo. They just finished their lunch at the restaurant and they stayed there for a longer while to talk and catch up with things. For a moment, Arya felt confused as she was not obviously not used to having Gendry being called Sebastian. “Gendry you mean? Sorry, I was kind of confused between him and your cute son.” She clarified, giving Sophia a sheepish smile._ Gods, she’s so beautiful, it’s just intimidating _. Arya thought. Sophia smiled back at her. “Yes, Gendry. I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m still used to calling him Sebastian until now.” She told Arya._

_“Well, he became my best friend when my family moved to King’s Landing from Winterfell.” Arya retorted. “That’s nice to know …” Sophia remarked. “So, were you classmates at the university then? You look so young though…” She asked again. “I’m five years younger than him… It’s quite unusual to have a best friend who’s not really your age, I know… but we met at the garage where he worked at that time. I was hiding from the cops after a rave party at some friend’s house.” Arya told her, feeling a bit embarrassed of having to tell of her wildest days in high school. Sophia let out a soft, girlish laugh, covering her mouth with her pretty hands primly while doing so. “Well, that’s an unusual first encounter. You must have really gotten along very well. I’m glad to know he has someone he can count on back then and especially finding you as his best friend. He’s really a good guy, you know. And I truly regret having to let him go when my family migrated to Valyria. He’s like no other.” Sophia said with a rather sad voice. Arya nodded in response. “Yes, he really is…” She trailed off, not entirely sure of what else to say._

_Arya would have wanted to ask Sophia if she still loves him until now but she held her tongue instead. It didn’t really feel right. Whatever it is that’s happened between her and Gendry in the past was not for Arya to ask Sophia directly. Maybe she could ask a little details from Gendry later. Besides, it would really be awkward having to ask her those things considering that she just met her today._

_That morning at the garden, Arya had even thought that Sebastian was Gendry’s kid with Sophia, especially that they had the same name. It was very much a relief to know that he wasn’t his kid because she really wouldn’t know what to do if she knew that Gendry has some kid with some other woman. It would shatter her into a million minute pieces and it would be very difficult to bring those pieces back together, and worst, she will never ever be the same._

_Her train of thoughts were broken when she heard Sebastian and Gendry’s voice from behind her. “Mommy! Uncle Gendry said that he would take me to see the Science Museum one of these days!” She heard Sebastian tell his mother excitedly as he approached his seat beside her. Gendry in turn sat beside Arya. “Are you sure you won’t be bothering Uncle Gendry with his work, sweetie?” Sophia asked Sebastian. “He said he’s going to take me there on a weekend when he doesn’t have any work to finish, with Arya, of course.” Came Sebastian’s smart response. Sophia looked at both Arya and Gendry. “Are you okay taking him there? I mean, I don’t want us to interfere with anything.” She asked them. Arya smiled at her and shook her head. “No, it’s fine, really. We won’t really mind at all. Besides, Gendry here really loves kids, so…” Arya assured her. She noticed Sophia’s expression lightening up when she knew about Gendry’s thing for kids. Looking at the ex-lovers sharing a short eye contact with each other, it was as if they had that shared, unspoken mutual feeling about their love for children._

_Truth be told, Arya felt like a stranger once more seeing them look at each other like that. But perhaps, that’s normal among couples who used to be together. She really couldn’t tell though because she hasn’t felt it herself since she hasn’t met Aegon after their breakup years ago. But still, she couldn’t help but feel the sudden pang piercing her heart most especially that Sophia’s got something Gendry really wanted his whole life—a kid. Arya wanted to tell herself that this is probably just nothing but the way she saw Gendry’s face lighten up at the kid reminded her how much he had wanted someone like Sebastian in his life._

_“I really appreciate it. Thank you. It’s been awhile since Sebastian’s been out exploring. He’s been swamped with schoolwork for the past few weeks, although he really does love science, just like his father. Sebastian already got himself accelerated to the first grade and he’s still the top of his class.” Sophia told them with pride but with a heartwarming smile. Arya noticed Sebastian walking towards Gendry to sit on his lap. Gendry willingly lifted him up and put him on his lap as if he was his real father. “Wow, aren’t you the smartest kid in town?” Gendry said to Sebastian. “Not as smart as Doctor Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, though. But they said I have an eidetic memory like him.” Came Sebastian’s witty response. Arya’s eyes widened in amazement. “Oh my fu—god! You’re already the smartest kid I’ve ever known!” She remarked, biting her tongue after to hold off any cuss words from flying off her mouth in front of the kid. She always had to remember this time that he was still a kid after all. And imagine how Sophia would react to her swearing like a bloody sailor in front of her son._

_Then suddenly, Gendry popped a question to Sophia, “If you won’t mind me asking, what did his father do when he was still alive by the way?” Gendry asked out of curiosity. “His father used to be an astrophysicist back in Valyria. His name was Doctor Sebastian Blackfyre.” Sophia replied. “So how did you two meet?” Gendry asked her again. “From a common friend, back in college. And we went to the same university together. I was studying an arts major in painting while he was taking his last year for his doctorate degree in Astrophysics.” Came her retort. “I see, he really was smart…” Gendry said, deep in thought. “And I’m really glad to know that you have a kid as smart as him, Sophia.” He told her truthfully. Sophia ducked her head shyly. “Well, he’s the only one I’ve got after Sebastian passed. I’ve never been with anyone else since then.” She told them. Arya felt a certain admiration for the way she took care of her son by herself. It must have really been tough, but seeing Sophia as a successful artist, Arya was sure that Sophia can provide Sebastian all his needs._

_Sophia suddenly looked at Arya then at Gendry with a hearty smile. “How about you guys? When’s your plan to get married?” She asked them. Arya only bit her lip guiltily as Gendry tried to produce a smile from his face. “Well, we don’t really have plans… at all… well, not until Arya here is ready. But I do love kids and starting a family though…” Gendry replied, albeit plaintively. Sophia gave her a bewildered look. “So you don’t want to get married at all, Arya?” She asked her in shock. Arya shook her head. “Honestly, no.” She replied icily but truthfully. “I really don’t see myself becoming a wife and a mother even in the future. That’s not my path.” She added. Sophia had an assuring look on her face. “It’s fine though. You might still change your mind in the future. You’re still young…” Sophia said, winking. Arya wanted to tell Sophia that nothing and no one can ever change her mind, but she just left that bit out to herself to avoid talking about that subject any further._

____________________________________________________________________

            After the first meeting with Sophia, her son, Sebastian has been a constant visitor in Gendry’s apartment, especially during the weekend when they would ‘ _borrow’_ him from Sophia to give time for her alone to finish her paintings for her King’s Landing clients. Sebastian has been having slumber parties at Gendry’s place with Arya and she could notice that Gendry hasn’t been any happier. He practically loves that kid to the bone, spoiling him with toys and practically anything that Sebastian wants. Most of the time, Sebastian would only ask for Legos or books or one of those Chemistry or Physics sets for kids and Gendry would in turn teach him some things he knows about physics and engineering. Seeing them together seemed like they were the perfect father and son figure. Arya herself has even grown to love the kid because he was so smart and he was unlike any of the other kids who only turn out to be so annoying.

 

            Oftentimes, Arya even finds it amusing how Sebastian would sometimes grope at her boobs when Gendry wasn’t looking and when she would chide him for his behavior, he would only try to rationalize by saying, “But I want to touch your boobies! Besides, God made me to touch your boobies, Arya!” Sebastian once told her, which made her burst out into fits of laughter. When she told Gendry about this incident, he too couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Gods, this kid does take after me for having a thing for you, Arya.” Gendry told her while they were talking in bed after a few rounds of lovemaking. Sebastian was back at Sophia’s place that time. “I’m quite afraid for the kid if he turns out to be a fucker like you when he grows up, fucking women senseless and making them crazy.” Arya japed. “At least he would end up good in bed like me.” He joked back. Arya rolled her eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself, Gendry.” She said. “Oh come on, I know how much you like me in bed. You can’t even control yourself from moaning really hard when you ask me to fuck you senselessly. Haven’t I made you come over and over when I stick my cock inside you? Or when I fuck you with my tongue?” Came his lecherous response in his seductive and raspy voice, wiggling his eyebrow at her suggestively. It only made Arya turned on right that instant that she even wanted another go with him. She gave him a playful punch as she snarled, “Oh fuck you, Gendry.” She told him. _Wrong move_. Her instincts told her. Gendry only flashed his attractive, wicked and salacious grin. “Gladly. As my lady commands.” He whispered and they were back again to making love for the rest of the night until the break of dawn, doing their favorite positions everywhere inside his room, even on the kitchen countertops where he would just lay her on top and fuck her with his tongue. Gods, if they continue to make love like crazy every day, Arya would definitely find herself totally fucked up by ending up getting pregnant but she couldn’t seem to control herself, especially when Gendry is very good in terms of giving her the highest pleasure. She hoped to the non-existent gods she wouldn’t end up getting impregnated, at least not before she’s ready.

 

The following day, as promised, Arya and Gendry took Sebastian to watch a movie and then went to the Science Museum as if he was their real son. Sophia was very much thankful for accommodating Sebastian with them because from what she told them, she really still has a lot of paintings to accomplish before the deadline for her clients. Arya realized while spending their time with Sebastian that day that he wasn’t really like any other kid his age. That instead of agreeing to go to an amusement park as Gendry suggested, he instead opted to stay longer in the Science Museum where he truly belonged.

 

After a long day of going out, Arya found herself as equally tired as Sebastian, who was now sleeping on her lap on the backseat of Gendry’s car. It has been a fulfilling day for the three of them out in the Science Museum and Arya realized how hard it was to be a parent, and Sebastian is even not a very mischievous kid compared to most kids. She couldn’t imagine how to take care of other kids his age. At least it wasn’t that difficult taking care of him.

 

Suddenly, while she was resting her head back on the seat of Gendry’s car, she felt a tug on her chest. It turned out that Sebastian had placed one of his small stubby hands again on one of her breasts. He was still sleeping soundly on the car though, but the way he was touching her seemed like he has made a habit of doing this to his mother every time he falls asleep. Arya tried to search for Gendry’s eyes through the rear mirror in his car. When Gendry finally noticed her, she gave him a gesture suggesting what the kid was touching her again which earned Gendry a short laugh in the driver’s seat as he was driving them home.

 

“I want to do that to you when we get home, babe.” He japed at her in a hushed low tone, winking. Arya felt a blush at his words. Gods. Why was she even blushing when they’ve already done more than touch each other? “Shut up, stupid. You’re such a perv!” She hissed albeit playfully, careful enough not to wake Sebastian from his sleep. “You love me being a perv, Arya.” He shot back, grinning wickedly.

 

When they reached Gendry’s penthouse apartment and after parking his car in his parking spot, he immediately opened the backdoor to gather Sebastian in his arms so that he can carry him on the way to his apartment. As they were inside the elevator, Arya suddenly felt Gendry’s free hand holding hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You did a good job being Sebastian’s temporary mum for today, Arya.” He told her appreciatively, beaming warmly. Arya arched an eyebrow at him, “You think so? Well, that’s fresh… I’ve always thought I’d suck at being a mom. I even suck at being an older sister to Bran and Rickon. And you know I’m not really the affectionate type of person.” She said. “Well, you were great today, babe.” He whispered back, giving her a short kiss on her temple while carrying a sleeping Sebastian on his other arm. Arya felt her heart lighten up at his honest complement. “Thanks, babe.” She replied.

 

Then she looked up at him and gave him an earnest smile. “You weren’t so bad either being Sebastian’s temporary dad today, Gendry. In fact, you look like a natural. Have you noticed the girls and the mothers alike in the Science Museum ogling at you while you were carrying Sebastian? It was like seeing the hot dad of their fantasies springing to life.” Came her remarkable observation. Gendry grinned at her impishly. “I’ve stopped noticing other girls ogling at me like I’m some piece of meat, Arya. Besides, why would I even bother when I have the hottest girlfriend already?” He told her dangerously.

 

Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Hot-tempered girlfriend, you mean. Don’t start. I’m on my PMS right now so don’t fuck with me. Your flattery will get you nowhere.” She snapped at him playfully, crossing her arms before her chest after letting go of his hand. “Oh shit. Winter is coming. I’m always scared of you when you’re about to have your period or when you already have your period, you know. You’re so hot and cold. Well, you are all the time with your unpredictable personality, but you’re at your worst on your period.” He stated honestly. Arya laughed at him suddenly, already feeling the surge of rollercoaster emotions. “Oh my god. The great Gendry Baratheon is afraid of his menstruating girlfriend? That’s a revelation!” She japed, laughing at him mockingly. “Shut up, I mean that. You’re really scary when you’re angry.” He said, pouting his lips.

 

The elevator finally stopped in their floor and they were finally home.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Arya slowly fluttered her eyes open from a dreamless sleep only to find herself face to face with a familiar feature sleeping beside her, snoring peacefully. This time, she wasn’t pertaining to Gendry. When she stirred a little to move closer to him, she felt him shifting his small arm only to find it wrapping around her small waist. Sebastian was really infatuated with her, Arya could tell from the way the little kid would always scoot closer to her than to Gendry every time the three of them would sleep together on Gendry’s huge bed.

 

She carefully trailed her fingers on his forehead to move away small wisps of black hair almost covering his closed eyelids. He looks so beautiful, as beautiful as his mother. Arya wondered if this is how Sophia would feel every time Sebastian would hold her close to him. As for Arya, it was an unexplainable feeling. As unexplainable as the vast universe that has always puzzled her. If anything, having a kid scared her, but not entirely because she was very scared of the responsibility that came along with it. She was rather scared of opening her heart to another life form entirely coming from her own. She was scared of losing her child the way she was scared of losing Gendry. It was unnerving to raise someone you have created with someone you love and yet know that they would still not last forever. Her cynical tendencies were slowly eating her up, she knew, but she just couldn’t help it. It’s already part of her system for years.

 

A simple stir on the other side of the bed brought her to her senses as she felt Gendry’s toes caressing her bare leg. He must have woken up along with her and found her caressing Sebastian’s face blankly. Gendry moved closer to her and the little kid between them. She couldn’t help but picture them out as one perfect family even if perfection never existed for Arya. This time, she tentatively moved her hand towards Sebastian’s small arm and pulled him closer to her, wrapping him with her arm, while Gendry moved closer to both of them and wrapped them altogether with his huge and long arm. He looked at her with a content look on his face, smiling warmly at her. She felt his fingers tracing invisible circles on her bare arm as his eyes continued to bore into hers, having that unspoken feeling of sheer contentment. Gendry’s smile grew as he mouthed an “I love you” at her before giving her arm a soft squeeze. She gave her reply by whispering, “I love you too, stupid,” and flashing a small smile at him.

 

Somehow, she could feel something deep inside her slowly changing. The ice-cold recesses of her heart was slowly melting because of Gendry’s warmth added to Sebastian’s affections towards her. If anything, those impending fears of losing her loved ones were slowly dissipating because the most important person in her life right now was making her realize how good it is to be surrounded by people who love you. At least she could get to enjoy all these good things in life while it lasts.

 

Gods, what was happening to her? Is this how it really feels like to be truly… human?

 

Arya closed her eyes once more, breathing in a fresh new air of temporary solace and contentment as she drifted once more into the most tranquil of sleeps she has ever had.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Robb’s wedding weekend.

 

The Stark and Westerling family and all the other principal guests were already checked-in to a classy five-star resort-hotel located on a small island just east of King’s Landing for Robb and Jeyne’s vintage-bohemian beach wedding that weekend. Their guests included Robert Baratheon and his family, Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen, Joff and of course, Gendry. Even the newly-weds Ned Dayne and his wife, Helena were invited since Ned has also gotten close with Robb and Jon dating back to Arya’s high school years. Pandora and Brea had to unfortunately miss the event since they were both out of the country for their work, with Brea having an art show back in Braavos and Pandora going to Valyria for a conference that she could not miss. It was a good thing that they were able makeup for them being missing at the wedding by coming to Jeyne’s bridal shower.

 

As for the room arrangements, Arya had to unfortunately share a room with Sansa and Ygritte for the duration of their stay so as not to trigger a heart attack to her parents for giving them the impression that she would rather have preferred sharing a room with Gendry. Of course she was with her family so she had to make herself discreet with whatever it is that’s been going on with her and her boyfriend inside a room or in any enclosed space for that matter.

 

On the other hand, Gendry will be sharing a room with Jon and Theon for the next two nights, much to Arya’s dismay. Knowing Jon, she knew that she could never sneak Gendry out of their room for a time alone at night without her brother noticing. The only consolation that Arya could find to this entire arrangement would be the fact that she, Sansa and Ygritte will be sharing a suite, which would mean that it will be bigger than the other rooms in the resort, allowing them more space to have some girl talk, play whatever they want, drink the alcohol smuggled by Theon, pillow-fight or whatever it is they were planning on doing during their stay. And with this kind of room arrangement, her sister and her future sister-in-law in the form of Ygritte (that is, if she and Jon ever has plans of getting married), will most definitely try with all their might to extract any kind of information from Arya regarding her sex life with Gendry. She was certain of that considering the fact that she was the only one among her silly bunch of siblings who had just been introduced to the world of sex only recently.

 

So before they start asking her those humiliating questions about her sex-capades just to mock the shit out of her, and as soon as they had finally settled their stuff after a few good minutes of pillow-fighting with Sansa over which bed she will be occupying inside their suite, Arya went out of their room as quickly as she could to check for the designs she had instructed to the events-organizing team. For months, Arya had been spending a few hours of her day to make the concept for the designs and instruct the team to actualize them. Arya found a sense of pride and contentment to finally see the fruits of all their labor spring to life by making those designs possible and she was more than thankful to the organizing team for being able to successfully follow all the things she has instructed them to do. It was even amazing that they actually had the whole resort made exclusive only for the guests in the wedding.

 

            When Robb and Jeyne saw the designs of Arya, they were very happy, most especially the bride. “I really appreciate the efforts you’ve put into this, Arya. These designs are all so lovely.” Came Jeyne’s complement as she strolled over the table designs being put together in one place. Robb put an arm around Arya and pulled her close to him. “It’s good to finally see you at your best, baby sister. I was never wrong in choosing you.” Robb told her, planting a kiss on her forehead just like how he used to when she was still a little girl. It earned a subtle blush from Arya as she was no longer used to having his eldest brother kiss her like that now that she’s almost twenty-three. “Robb! I’m not a baby anymore!” Came her playful protest. “Oh yes you still are! Gods, I can’t even begin to imagine how I would feel if it was you I’m going to be seeing being brought down the aisle. Tell Gendry not to take you away from us just yet. We will miss having our youngest sister around.” Robb told her half-endearingly, hugging her tighter now. Jeyne only giggled beside them. Arya gave him a glare and tried to pull away from his vice-like grip. “Ow!!! That hurts!” She cried out in mock pain, “And to be honest, Robb, I don’t really have any plans at all of getting married nor starting a family. Jesus!” She added. Robb finally released her then raised an eyebrow at her incredulously. “Oh really now? Tell it to the marines, Arya. We all know how much you’re practically head over heels for your best friend ever since you became close.” He told her. Arya gave him a playful punch as her cheeks began to turn a deeper shade of crimson. “Just because I’m ‘head over heels’ as you pointed out, it still doesn’t mean that I’m just going to give up my family name for some man who wants to take me for his wife, even if he’s Gendry fucking Baratheon. I already set him the proper expectations and he’s okay with it. So don’t push it.” She spat, her hands on her hips.

 

            Robb shook his head in sheer disbelief, “Oh, Arya… You’re still too young… you’ll eventually change your mind sooner than you expected.” He said, winking at her. Then Robb held out his hand to Jeyne. Jeyne took it willingly as they motioned to walk. “Anyway, see you at the beach football game later. It’s team bride versus team groom. The winner gets a special prize, so break a leg!” He told her. “We better go kick some butt then!” Arya told Jeyne in a spunky tone. “That’s the spirit! We’ll show these men how powerful we are.” Jenyne added. “Oh please, we have our star player, Rickon! He’s going to beat you bloody!” Robb said to them excitedly. “I can beat him bloody. I also know how to play soccer, you know.” Said Arya smugly. “Very well then, we’ll see about that.” Robb told them.

 

            That afternoon, the female participants for the beach football and the other guests were gathered at the beach for the much-awaited game. The sun was still up but they did not mind the heat as they were all excited for the game to start. The girl players were wearing their bikinis under a neon-pink sleeveless jersey with numbers while the guests were standing on the sides or lounging on the lounge chairs provided by the resort, drinking and enjoying their refreshments.

 

On one corner of the beach, under the shade of the coconut tree, Arya was stretching her legs and warming up for the game. She had her wavy beach hair tied into a messy bun and she made sure to wear her contacts that day. She wore her all-black neoprene bikini-bandeau under her pink jersey as opposed to Sansa’s girly turquoise and white bikini. Everyone at the beach admired her sister’s gorgeous bombshell body, especially that she was one of the tallest girls who will be playing. It even seemed like Sansa’s regular day at work on a photoshoot for Victoria’s Secret. The bride’s team consisted of Jeyne and the girls in her family like her cousins, along with Sansa, Mycella, Ygritte and Arya. The rest of the guests who were already at the resort served as audiences for the said game, including the parents of the bride and groom, and their special guest, Robert Baratheon.

 

When the groom’s team finally arrived after a few minutes of pep talk somewhere in the resort, Arya noticed that they were not wearing any jerseys nor shirts, showing their well-toned hunky bodies to everyone. Instead of wearing a jersey, they had their numbers painted with black water-based paint on their backs. Their team consisted of Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran, Rickon, Gendry, Tommen, Joffrey and Jeyne’s brothers.

 

When Arya saw Gendry shirtless, her ovaries basically threatened to explode. He was so fucking hot, she wanted to jump into him and ride him senseless. Arya bit her lip as her heart raced at the sight of her boyfriend without a shirt. She could feel her body heating up when she saw that body of muscles once more. And now it’s back to her thing with a shirtless Gendry all over again. It was like the feeling she got the first time she saw him bare at the top in the garage many, many years ago. It has been obviously overwhelming to make love to him naked, but seeing him shirtless in front of people and basically making Jeyne’s girl cousins drool at the sight of him gave her a sense of pride knowing that he was her man. They can stare all they want at his super-gorgeous and attractive face and body, but at the end of the day, he was all hers. Arya suddenly felt the center of her thighs gushing a whole new wave of wetness that only Gendry can quench. She really must sneak him out of his room one way or another to get some tonight… and perhaps tomorrow night. The whole place was fucking perfect anyway for a sultry night of making love to him senseless.

 

As Gendry found her eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk at her sinisterly from where he was standing. He was teasing her, she knew, because he knew that she could never resist him and his gorgeous body. He gave her that ‘you can stare all you want, I don’t care’ look and eyed her lustfully, biting his lip when he drank the sight of her in an oversized jersey shirt and a black bikini under. Arya felt her cheeks heating up and blushing badly at the sight of her boyfriend stripping her naked with his beautiful ocean eyes. _Fuck_. Arya cursed inwardly, feeling her breath hitch. She wanted him right here, right now.

 

Pulling herself away from those unbidden, lecherous thoughts before it was too late, she tried to think of a possible distraction to keep herself sane. She averted her gaze somewhere else, anywhere that does not have to entail getting lost into the bluest of eyes she has seen. This was not the time to lose her morals because she still has a game to win. Perhaps after the game or later that night she can show Gendry how immoral and improper she can be. But for now, she opted instead to observe her sister’s perfect body and the way that shithead, Joffrey was staring at her like a love-sick puppy. His mouth almost literally fell to the ground seeing her sister like that. Arya made a content smile at the thought of that fucking dickwad drooling over Sansa and perhaps regretting ever hurting her sister when they were seeing each other for a month and knowing that Sansa will never ever make the same mistake of going for the likes of someone like him anymore.

 

Sansa suddenly approached her with that mischievous glint in her eyes. She came closer to whisper in Arya’s ears, “You know your boyfriend hasn’t stopped looking at you ever since he saw you in that hot neoprene bikini of yours.” Came Sansa’s statement. Looking at her then back at Gendry who still had his eyes fixed in their direction. Arya’s cheeks turned the deepest shade of red. Eyeing Sansa, she retorted, “My bikini is covered with jersey, Sans. He can’t see anything underneath.” She whispered back to her sister a matter-of-factly. Sansa let out a short giggle. “I saw him looking at you earlier even before you wore that jersey. Before the boys had their pep talk. He was practically drooling at you, Arya, only you were too busy to notice because you were doing some stupid warm ups.” Said Sansa. Instead of trying to protest, she shot back, “His shithead step-brother hasn’t stopped looking at you either, Sans. If I could, I would have really laughed at his face while he’s looking at you like that. Maybe he’s feeling sorry for himself that he can never have someone with an ass like yours. Serves the fucker right for hurting you before.” Arya hissed, smiling back at her sister evilly. Then suddenly, Arya jumped at Sansa slapping her butt playfully. “Oh, come on! You’re the one with that perfect ass, dear sister!” Sansa remarked, letting out her girlish giggle.

 

Then she put an arm around Arya. “And I could never ever forget what you did to him as retribution, blindfolding him and beating him senseless. I bet he still doesn’t have a clue who beat the crap out of him until now.” Sansa winked at her. “And I love you more than ever because of that, Ar.” She added, planting a kiss on Arya’s cheek as if she is still a little girl. “Shut up, Sans. You’re making a baby out of me just like how Robb does. Gods!” She told her sister, playfully rolling her eyes. “If you so insist on not being a baby anymore, you will need to tell me and Ygritte all the filthy and kinky details of you and Gendry. If you know what I mean.” Sansa said, grinning impishly and wriggling her eyebrows at her suggestively. “And you will spill everything to us. We’ve been dying to hear from you, you know.” She added. Arya only snorted and shot daggers at her sister with her glare. “Oh, please! You won’t hear anything from me!” She snapped. “My lips are sealed!”

 

In the middle of their playful conversation, a familiar feminine voice from behind them suddenly spoke, “What’s gotten into your sister, Sansa?” Both Sansa and Arya turned the opposite direction. It was Ygritte approaching them from behind. Sansa let go of Arya and stood right next to Ygritte, grinning sinisterly. “Arya here still needs to spill all the filthy, kinky things she’s done with Gendry. Tonight. In our room.” Came Sansa’s response. Ygritte suddenly had that knowing look on her face as she nodded. “Yes! Yes! You still need to tell us everything, Arya! Oooh! This is exciting!” Ygritte acquiesced, looking at Arya with that stupid evil grin on her face. “Let’s have a girl’s slumber party tonight!” Sansa suggested as if it’s going to make everyone’s lives better. Rolling her eyes and snorting at them, Arya only managed to utter beneath a forming grin, “Fuck you very much, guys.” She spat, “If you wanted me to spill then you should also spill! Both of you!” She demanded, her hands now on her hips. “Come on, Ar. You know that I’m as single as a spinster right now, right?” Sansa told her. Ygritte narrowed her eyes at Sansa. “But you must have someone you’re rutting right now. Boyfriend or not.” She winked at her. Sansa blushed, which could only mean that there is really someone. Arya’s mouth flew open in shock. “Oh my fucking god! There is someone! You should tell us!” Said Arya, suddenly becoming excited. Sansa crossed her arms before her chest. “Hey! Tonight was supposed to be the night Arya spills the beans about her and her boyfriend! Don’t turn the hot seat on me!” Sansa tried to protest. Arya was now laughing heartily this time. Sticking her tongue out to her sister, she said, “Ha! You’re going to tell us everything, too, dear Sansa!” She raised an eyebrow at Arya, “Not before you tell us everything, Arya!” She countered. Arya only snarled annoyingly while Sansa and Ygritte ended up laughing so hard.

 

Arya walked away from them, shaking her head at their insolence and moved closer towards where the other players were about to gather to listen to Uncle Benjen who will be serving as their referee. She happened to stand behind Jeyne’s cousins who were giggling and whispering to each other instead of listening to Uncle Ben. As Arya drew closer to them, she couldn’t help but overhear what they were talking about, “Oh my god! He’s even more handsome on closer look! He’s so goddamn hot! Holy shit, he’s so tall and fit!” She heard Jeyne’s taller cousin with the blonde hair talk to the shorter girl with the brown hair in a hushed girlish voice. The blonde definitely had watermelon boobs, like big real boobs hidden under her pink bikini which seemed like it’s only covering her nipples. Her fucking nipples and super big tits. Theon must be drooling so badly just looking at them. Those should be real because they don’t look like they had undergone a major boob-job. And she has a Jeyne-Poole-like body to die for. She could even pass as some runway model for Victoria’s Secret plus the big tits and the confidence. In some way, Arya loved Ms. Blonde-Tits’ confidence in strutting her bikini and thought that’s how all women should be—confident of their own bodies and their own skin no matter what size they are because size is just a state of mind and every woman is entitled to love her own body.

 

On the other hand, this shorter cousin of her future sister-in-law was only even made short because Ms. Blonde-Tits was as tall as Sansa. Blonde-Tits may be beautiful in her own way but she was definitely not as beautiful as her Victoria’s Secret model of a sister. The shorter cousin may not be gifted with height but she definitely had a perfect juicy, round ass that made Arya admire her as well. They have that empowering feminine overconfidence in them, Arya noticed.

 

For a moment Arya was wondering who among the guys those girls were talking about until she finally saw where their line of vision was directed to. She thought they were looking at Jon or at Theon but she was wrong. Her instincts only proved her right when she heard Blonde-Tits squeal in a careful and hushed tone which was still close to Arya’s earshot, “Oh my god, I’m hyperventilating! He’s looking at our direction!” Arya was sure that Blonde-Tits’ voice raised a higher octave. “Look at that smile! He’s giving us that smile!” Ms. Perfect-Ass added. Arya finally found the apple of their eyes and she locked her eyes with him.

 

Arya felt herself blush the moment Gendry’s smile on her intensified. She may have been overpowered by the height of the girls standing before her who were taller than her, but it felt good to know that Gendry has seen her and that he has been smiling at her all the while instead of Jeyne’s cousins. After she flashed her furtive smile at Gendry, she averted her gaze somewhere else and pretended to be focusing on Uncle Ben just in time for the two girls to turn their heads to her direction perhaps to check where Gendry was actually looking. Arya tried to stifle the growing grin on her face as Blonde-Tits and Perfect-Ass went back to giggling and squirming like little girls. Arya rolled her eyes mentally, obviously amused by them. Or so she thought.

 

Then suddenly, the next statement of Perfect-Ass suddenly rang in her ears, “Does he even have a girlfriend? I haven’t seen him with any girl here at the resort. He’s always tagging along with Jon.” Came her keen observation. Perfect-Ass was right in some way, because Arya and Gendry haven’t had a time alone together ever since they arrived at the resort. She has been practically busy with the coordinators for the table designs to be used at the wedding reception. It was an honest question considering what a hot-shot Gendry was in the eyes of every woman in this resort who doesn’t have an idea of who he was yet.

 

But what made Arya’s blood suddenly boil was the unanticipated statement uttered by Blonde-Tits following Perfect-Ass’ simple observation, “Well, so what if he does have a girlfriend? He looks like someone who does a one-night-stand. I could totally lure him into my bed tonight if I want to. That’s too easy. He seems like a gentle-nice guy and all. He’ll definitely fall for my charms.” Blonde-Tits confidently said to her cousin, flipping her fucking blonde hair over her fucking shoulders as if she was the Queen of the Bloody Seven Kingdoms. _Not! Okay, that’s it! That bitch is being too confident of herself! Who the bloody hell does she think she is?!_ Her insides screamed as her palms clenched into tight fists. For a split second it made Arya’s blood reach the boiling point that given her natural wild side, she would have already pulled Blonde-Tits’ fake hair extensions apart and engaged in a catfight with her for hitting on her boyfriend. But she knew she was better than that. She has class and she doesn’t make a scene. She was well-bred.

 

Instead of stooping down to that bitch’s level, she just remained calm, quiet and composed behind them. Besides, she has that belief that a good man can never be stolen despite the advances of those wanting to steal him away from his girl. And she trusted Gendry to be a better man. It was just disappointing how she thought that Blonde-Tits was someone to be respected because of her so-called ‘empowered confidence,’ but it turned out that she was only half the woman she is. Arya has lost respect for her all the same. At least Perfect-Ass still has the decency to chide her stupid, bitchy cousin for her bitchy behavior, “You’re not here to rut some hot, gorgeous guy, Chloe. We’re here for our cousin’s wedding, for crying out loud. Even if I also find him really attractive, well… you can’t just go lure him to your bed and fuck him.” Perfect-Ass berated Ms. Blonde-Tits named Chloe but she only shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, refusing to listen to her cousin’s chastisement, “I’m going to get him anyway. You wait and see…” Came her infuriatingly overconfident statement. _You wait and see as well, bitch._ Arya’s thoughts seethed, her eyes firing daggers at her back.

 

Suddenly, Arya was broken from her thoughts, “Don’t let it get to you, Arya.” Came a very sweet, gentle and angelic voice from behind her. She turned around and found herself surprised. “Myrcella?” Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. She wasn’t really expecting Myrcella to be suddenly talking to her. Myrcella gave her a warm, non-judgmental smile as she tugged at Arya’s arm, circling it with hers, her very soft and creamy skin touching Arya’s sun-kissed skin. She was also wearing the neon-pink jersey for the bride’s team and she looked so ethereal and perfectly, purely beautiful. She was like an angel. “Yeah, I wasn’t really…” Arya trailed off, suddenly speechless before Gendry’s step sister. She always had that soothing aura on her that made Arya guilty of killing Blonde-Tits in her thoughts a million times. “She’s nothing compared to you.” Whispered Myrcella before giving her a wink. “Besides, I’m sure Gendry will also never go for someone like her.” Came Myrcella’s assuring statement. Arya only smiled at her sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks.” Arya said. It felt a bit odd talking to Myrcella about this considering the fact that they were both complete polar opposites. Arya was black, Myrcella was white. Arya was wild, unruly, impatient, pragmatic and realistic while Myrcella was sweet, composed, positive and idealistic. But Arya was glad that Gendry loved his step sister all the same.

 

“Good luck at the game later. I hope we win.” Arya told her, suddenly switching to a more comfortable subject. She felt Myrcella hold Arya’s hand tighter. “I’m not really very good at sports as you can see. Perhaps I’ll just keep on kicking the ball to you. You seem to know soccer a lot better than I do.” Said Myrcella in her sweet, girly voice. “Not as much as Rickon does. But I guess we can manage, even you. And we also got Ygritte who was a soccer varsity in high school. And yeah, you can always kick the ball to me so that we can score a goal. We’re in one team anyway. We’ll show those guys how badass we are.” Arya told her affirmatively which earned a sincere smile from Myrcella. She looked very innocent.

 

Forgetting Blonde-Tits and Perfect-Ass, Arya and Myrcella finally walked away together and assembled in the middle of the beach court, waiting for their other team members to form a circle. The guys did the same as they gathered themselves. Noticing Gendry’s broad back facing her, she noted for the first time the number painted on his back. 13. She was pretty sure that was her number—well, she was born on the 13th that is. It was pretty much ironic because she had the number 31 printed on the back of her jersey, which happened to be Gendry’s number, since he was born on the 31st. She smiled despite herself at the likeness of their minds. It was just awesome.  

 

After that moment, things happened too fast and the game finally began with Rickon having the ball to himself, kicking it towards the goal. Arya on the other hand made sure to make herself more alert and attentive this time, catching up with Rickon using her speed. Arya felt very lightweight running barefoot on the fine sand and only her bikini and jersey to think of. It only made her a little faster than the rest. She had managed to tackle the ball from him by kicking it past him without him noticing and it soon landed on Ygritte. Ygritte gave her an approving smirk and worked her way to kicking the ball towards their own goal. Arya ran beside Ygritte just in case someone else tries to tackle their ball. She noticed Gendry gaining on them and managing to get the ball back to their team. Before he ran back towards their goal, he flashed her a smug yet wickedly super attractive grin which only made her glare at him for teasing her.

 

Arya ran after him, determined the get back the ball. Just when she was about to do so, Gendry passed it to Rickon, who in turn made his signature scissor kick which landed the ball to their first goal. _Fuck_. Arya cursed inwardly as the guys began to cheer for their team, tapping Rickon at his back for a job well done.

 

The game went on with one more goal from the groom’s team and one goal for their team courtesy of Ygritte. Arya was getting frustrated not being able to contribute a score but it didn’t mean that she was giving up. Ygritte gave her an opportunity to score by kicking the ball towards her and in turn, she made her way as quickly as she can towards their goal with Bran serving as the other team’s goalie. He was already there waiting for her, trying to anticipate her next move, his arms spread widely. Arya tentatively looked at her younger brother as she studied his move. When she was finally able to read him, she gave him a smirk and kicked the ball hard towards the goal, with Bran totally missing the ball and earning one point for the bride’s team. Arya’s teammates jumped in joy. Their scores were already a tie.

 

Arya could see Gendry smiling endearingly at her from afar after she made a point for her team. She smiled back at him before feeling the tight embrace of Sansa from behind her and slightly lifting her up, squealing as if they had already won. Despite her sister almost carrying her off her feet, Arya was still lost in thought at how her boyfriend was always supportive of her and he has never been a sore loser and a bitter person. After pulling away from her sister’s tight hug and smiling back at her, she ran back towards the center of the pitch with her teammates and their game went on.

 

            Several more minutes have passed and the game was finally over with Ygritte scoring the winning goal. It was 3-2 in favor of the bride’s team. All the girls jumped in delight at how they had managed to beat the guys including Arya who was now jumping while holding up the hands of a shouting Sansa. Myrcella suddenly brought her to a hug after a few moments of frenzy and congratulated her, “You did well with scoring a point for us, Arya.” Myrcella told her proudly, her voice a little louder since everyone else in their team was now shouting. Arya flashed her a very wide smile, “Thanks, Myrcella, you did good too. We all did well.” She told her.

 

            Blonde-Tits and Perfect-Ass couldn’t be any happier despite them being only distractions for the whole duration of the game. They cared nothing about doing their best to win but instead cared more about how they would look while they were playing and pretending to know how to kick and tackle the ball. It made Arya’s eyes rolled at the thought of Blonde-Tits trying to catch Gendry’s attention during the game. She noticed Blonde-Tits provocatively removing her jersey in front of everyone, showing proudly her well-toned perfect body to the guys who were now leering at her, Bran and Rickon included. Arya could not describe the look on the guys’ faces.

 

            Arya noted Gendry’s shocked expression etched all over his face but that was all there was. His face didn’t even show any hints of being impressed at all at how Blonde-Tits stole the scene by showing off her skin. Trying to hold herself from rolling her eyes at the bitch’s shallow stupidity, Arya settled instead in furtively watching her Gendry walking over towards her direction. She could instantly tell how his smile was obviously reserved just for her. Their eyes locked for a moment, her lips curling into a lop-sided grin and her eyes boring into his until suddenly, their trance-like moment was cut-off when Blonde-Tits brazenly approached Gendry and stood right before him. From where she was rooted, Arya could no longer make out what their conversation was about considering the noises that her sister, Ygritte and Jeyne were making. Everybody else was oblivious to what she was seeing because everyone else was busy cheering and talking. Arya could practically see how Blonde-Tits was outwardly philandering at Gendry and displaying her appreciation towards his well-toned, attractive body, slowly trailing her fingers along the crevices of his muscled arm as if she was really in awe at how fit he was.

 

            It took a lot of practiced self-control for Arya not to burst into fits of rage at what she was seeing. She had her hands clenched into tight fists, trying to control herself from lunging at the bitch and wiping off that flirtatious smile off her face. But despite her seething temper, she had managed to maintain a calm and neutral expression. When her heavy breathing finally stabilized and the tension on her jaw finally relaxed, her piercing grey eyes instinctively landed on Myrcella who was also looking back at her with those sweet, innocent eyes. Myrcella approached her silently and held her arm, smiling sweetly at her. “Come on, Arya. Let’s go get some refreshments. I suddenly feel parched after our tiresome game.” She told her in her soft, angelic voice. Arya had to admit that she was really not close with Myrcella growing up since they really did not have much to talk about but now that they are older, she was more than glad that Myrcella has put a lot of effort to reach out to her. Maybe this was partially due to the fact that Gendry’s step sister was trying to make her feel better in some way and surprisingly, it actually worked for Arya. Myrcella was like a soothing balm, giving her relief from all the fury slowly poisoning her rationality. Getting her small waterproof dry bag from the wicker table near the umbrellas and the beach chairs and slinging it on her shoulder, she walked with Myrcella away from the small crowd still gathered in the beach.

 

            “One watermelon shake for my friend here and one strawberry milkshake for me, please. Thank you.” Myrcella told the bartender who was eagerly waiting for their orders. It was evident enough on his facial expression that he was very smitten by Myrcella’s sweet and angelic voice. Added to that, he couldn’t help but stare at her soft-pink bikini that really complemented her long and curly, beautiful blonde hair. Both of them were staying in the resort bar near the poolside, away from the crowd and the wedding guests after a long walk from the beach where the game was held. It was much more peaceful on that other part of the resort.

 

            As for Arya, she couldn’t help but give Myrcella a shocked look. “How did you know I liked watermelons?” She asked her. Myrcella cocked her head to one side and smiled, “Gendry told me that watermelons have always been your favorite.” Came her calm response. Arya blinked twice. She still looked flabbergasted. “You guys talk about me?” Arya asked rather stupidly. Mycella nodded her head. “Yes. Well, he always talks about you, especially those times when you were away at Braavos. He felt so lonely back then and it was obvious enough that he missed you so much. I was truly amazed at the amount of stuff he knows about you. He used to tell me that every time he would do the groceries for his apartment, he would always include watermelons on his list because you always like eating them especially when they are frozen.” Myrcella explained to her as she recalled the accounts of their conversation with Gendry. “Oh…” Was Arya’s only reaction to what Myrcella just said. Arya felt herself blush at the thought of how Gendry had paid so much attention to her all along without her knowing.

 

            A little part of her mind suddenly woke up the memories of the yesteryears they have shared.

 

            _“Good girl, you finished every watermelon I sliced for you on your plate. Do you want some more?” Gendry told her albeit sarcastically, giving a gentle and playful pat on the top of her head and smiling impishly at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored his statement and instead made a very loud and resonating burp. They just had late lunch at his penthouse apartment one hot summer afternoon after enjoying the whole morning of procrastinating and watching movies since both of them didn’t have any classes. The burp that came out from her mouth only made Gendry snigger like a fool on the couch while she only snorted beside him after punching his arm playfully. After a few seconds, she began to stifle a yawn as she stood up from the couch to grab the empty plates and headed her way to the kitchen sink to do her task of washing the dishes since Gendry was already the one who cooked their meal earlier._

_When she was done with the dishes, she turned around only to find herself startled that Gendry was already standing behind her while leaning his back casually on the island counter. His hands were folded across his chest and it seemed like he was watching her the whole time she was doing the dishes with those dangerous blue eyes. There was definitely something in the way he was looking at her that moment but she just couldn’t put it together. Arya arched an eyebrow at him in question, “What are you looking at?” She asked, slowly sauntering closer to him. Gendry made a very attractive lop-sided grin as he replied in a low, raspy voice, “You…” Came his breathless response. He began to loosen his arms as he too was walking slowly to meet her, holding her wondering gaze. He seemed lost in her eyes all of a sudden. It was as if he was fighting an internal battle within him, trying to control himself from doing something. Before Gendry motioned to cup her face with his hands, she found herself yawning again... and again. Gendry let out the breath he has been holding and shook his head dismissively at whatever thought he was thinking. Tugging her hand and pulling her forward to start walking, he tentatively turned back to look at her, “Come on, it’s time to sleep, sleepyhead.” He told her, holding her left hand gently and leading her towards his room._

Arya blinked back to reality after she remembered that particular memory with him. It was only now that it began to fully sink in to her mind that Gendry was already in love with her even at that moment. The way he looked at her gave away everything she failed to notice years ago. After their friendship grew deeper, they had always been sleeping together on the same bed, be it his or hers and yet her prior fears of getting into romantic relationships always got along the way that she either became too oblivious of his feelings for her or she totally repressed her own feelings for him.

 

The bartender finally came back with their orders. After taking their drinks, Myrcella stood up from her bar stool, leading Arya into the poolside for them to lounge comfortably while drinking their refreshments. “He’s really been in love with you ever since, Arya. I have always known that. And Gendry is a very good person. He’s a very good brother to me even if we are not really related by blood. He always makes sure to take care of me. When you were away at Braavos, he usually sought my company and he would share all the wonderful things about you. He’s also very protective, even to me and Tommen.” Mycella spoke after sipping her strawberry shake. Arya finally removed her pink jersey, showing back her black neoprene bikini and stuffed it inside her handy dry bag. She relaxed on the lounge as she faced Gendry’s step sister. Arya smiled at her endearingly. “He is very protective of you, Myrcella. He used to tell me also how much you guys mean to him because you are his family. And his family is his weakness.” Said Arya.

 

Myrcella nodded in acquiescence. “You’re right, Arya. Actually, it’s us and you who are his weaknesses. When I told him I was dating Trystane Martell, it took all of his strength not to get mad. Even when I introduced Trys to him for the first time, he sort of intimidated my boyfriend and he even talked to him alone. When I asked Trys what they were talking about, he only said that my brother was trying to warn him if ever I end up getting hurt.” Myrcella said, trying to stifle a giggle. Arya couldn’t help but snigger as well. Gendry threatening his step sister’s boyfriend? That sounded very much like Jon and Robb. “Well, that’s a very big brother thing to do. Gendry had his fair share of threats from Robb and Jon when they finally knew that we were going out.” Arya told her with a smirk on her face. Myrcella continued to giggle on her seat.

 

Arya fell silent for a few seconds to contemplate on how she would say her next words to her until she finally mustered all the strength to do so, “I really appreciate what you did earlier. Honestly, I was already fuming back there with Blonde-Tits trying to flirt with Gendry. But I trust Gendry so I know she’s not really a threat at all.” Arya explained, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment at her admittance to her prior fuming rage. This time, Myrcella let out her loud girlish laugh. “Blonde-Tits? That’s funny!” She remarked, still laughing heartily. Arya joined in her laughter, shaking her head. “Yeah, Blonde-Tits. The name speaks for itself.” Arya said, smirking wickedly.

 

After their laughter died out, Arya spoke again, “So, do you have plans later tonight? It would really be great if you will hang out with me, Sansa and Ygritte in our room. You could even sleep there with us if you like. We still have enough room for you. It’ll be a fun all-girls’ slumber party.” Arya winked at her. Myrcella clapped her hands together and beamed at her excitedly, “That sounds fun, Arya. Sure, I’ll tag along.” She replied. “Cool! I’m looking forward to it!” Arya said. Placing her half-empty glass of watermelon shake on the table, she opened her dry bag and took out the container for her contacts. Then she finally removed her contacts in each eye and stuffed it back in the container after washing it with her solution. Finally standing up and stretching herself, she heard Myrcella ask keenly, “Myopia or Astigmatism?” Arya whistled a heavy sigh, “Bloody astigmatism. You didn’t hear that from me. My family doesn’t know.” She replied, winking at Myrcella. “Girl scout’s promise.” She shot back playfully in which Arya grinned.

 

“Want to go for a swim in the pool now?” Arya asked Myrcella. “I was about to ask you the same thing, actually.” She retorted. “Like I always tell your brother every time we both share the same thoughts, ‘Great minds think alike…’ Shall we then?” Said Arya, giving her hand to Myrcella politely to help her stand up. After Myrcella took her hand eagerly and stood up from the lounge chair to flex her arms, they walked together towards the pool for a plunge.

 

Half an hour has passed when Arya got out of the pool for a short rest. She took some time to squeeze the water off her hair as she stood on the poolside, her head cocked to the side. Myrcella on the other hand was still swimming on the other end of the pool and doing some floats from time to time. Suddenly, in the middle of their tranquil swim fest, Arya heard loud boyish laughs from behind her, obviously coming from her older brothers who were probably passing by the poolside where she and Myrcella have been staying in the last hour.

 

As she was about to turn her head around to greet them, she could feel someone running and closing on behind her and then suddenly felt strong arms circling her body and lifting her off her feet. Her mouth made an involuntary squeal as an initial reaction to her body suddenly being lifted off the ground. “Anaconda squeeze!!!” She heard the familiar male voice from behind her shouting and without any preamble, she was thrown back into the pool along with the person holding her and there was nothing she could do but let out a loud shrill. It was like real-life wrestling and she was the one being thrown down helplessly, only this she was being tackled into the pool. The moment she recovered from the sudden shock she felt, she lifted herself up back to the surface to grasp for some air. Squinting her eyes as she was facing her perpetuator, who upon seeing him was stupidly grinning impishly at her, she made a big splash at him and gave him her fatal glare, “Fuck you, you stupid bull! You almost killed me with a heart attack!!!” She growled but at the same time, she was trying to stifle the impending grin from her face.

 

Gendry swam closer towards her and circled his arms back to her, only this time gentler, “Got you where I want you, Arya.” He teased. “Did you like my wrestling-like anaconda squeeze on you?” He japed. She heard her brothers on the poolside now howling in a frenzied laughter at her with Theon shouting jokes at her, “Woohoo! The great Arya Stark aka Lady Assassin was tackled by the great and mighty bull!!!” Came his shout. Jon and Robb continued to laugh their hearts out at her as if it was their first time ever seeing her being defeated. But on second thought, it was really her first time being caught unguarded and mercilessly thrown into the pool. Arya only gave them the finger and shook her head. “Boys…” She hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

She suddenly felt Gendry planting a kiss on her temple. “Nice game earlier, babe. You did great, as always.” He told her, his mischievous grin now replaced with an endearing smile. “Yeah. It was indeed a nice game, loser.” She shot back indignantly. “Aw, come on. I was only kidding with my anaconda squeeze. I missed you.” He told her, the last three words almost made her melt. Arya only shook her head dismissively and finally plastered a smile at him because he was her Gendry—with that stupid, beautiful, manly voice and his stupid sincere blue eyes looking stupidly at her and that stupid, attractive smile only meant for her. She breathed out a sigh as she finally responded, “Fine. I miss you too, stupid.” She said, circling her arms around him. They were now looking at each other intently as if they were the only people around. She was supposed to ask him how it went with Blonde-Tits trying to flirt with him but perhaps there was a time for that later on. Right now, she just wanted to hold him close to her.

 

“Get a room, you guys!” Theon shouted at them before diving into the pool. They both broke off from their gaze and looked at Theon pointedly. Arya also noticed Robb and Jon getting into the pool, followed by Bran and Rickon who just walked in to the poolside a few minutes after her older brothers have arrived. “No they won’t!” Robb protested, glaring at Theon. “Idiot, what makes you think I would even allow them to be in one room alone together?” Arya’s oldest brother spat. Theon only grinned impishly at Robb’s overprotectiveness. Arya scoffed, obviously annoyed. “Oh please, Robb. I’m not a little girl anymore!” She spat, giving Robb a very huge splash. “Why you little… come here!” He shouted, albeit playfully. Robb swam towards her predatorily and grabbed her away from Gendry who was now laughing heartily at them. Robb’s arm instinctively locked around her neck, giving it a playful squeeze. “Robb!!!” Arya cried out as she tried to writhe away from his hold. On her peripheral vision, she could notice Gendry swimming towards Myrcella. She was now swimming back towards the group gathered in the middle of the pool. Arya could no longer hear their conversation because Robb was busy making her life utterly miserable by teasing her and choking her to death. But she didn’t mind that not one bit. She was savoring the last bits of Robb’s brutal endearment towards her for one last time before he would leap into a new life of marriage with his wife. After all, she realized that these little wonders make the highlights of her existence—with her brothers, with her family, with her friends and with her loved ones.

 

In that moment, she realized the importance of these memories as they grow older, knowing that in the future they may never have this chance to be complete like this.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

After an hour or so of dinner with her family and all the guests in the resort, Gendry offered to walk Arya back to their room while waiting for Sansa, Ygritte and Myrcella to arrive. She had actually excused herself earlier after eating three plates of full meals, four rounds of fruits and dessert because her intestines were already screaming for her to put an end to their internal revolution—she just had to let it go. Without so much grace, she told her mother of her silent torture and fled to the nearest loo, leaving all of them to finish their meals. It was after her glorious moment in the comfort room and making sure that her hands were thoroughly clean and disinfected that she found herself being suddenly grabbed by Gendry as she was walking along a secluded corridor in the resort to steal a kiss from her.

 

When they pulled away from their impassioned kiss, heavily panting and desperately needing for air, Arya looked up at him and smiled, “Hey… What brings you here?” She asked, her eyes half-lidded as she was lost in trance with him. “I came here to steal a kiss from m’lady high.” He retorted, smirking knowingly, his arms were still around her waist. “Cool. I loved the idea of you suddenly grabbing me into the corner to steal a kiss from me. You should do that often, you know.” She told him playfully. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise if you are already anticipating.” He pointed out, giving her a wink. She only rolled her eyes.

 

Arya pulled away from him as they started walking along the long corridor, with Gendry pacing beside her, grabbing her hand to hold it. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Gendry suddenly opened up to her something about what had happened earlier, “Jeyne’s cousin has been trying to get my attention the whole day, by the way.” He told her, then he breathed out a sigh as if he was very tired, “And it’s really just very annoying.” Gendry added. Arya gave him a side glance with a knowing smirk on her face, “I know.” She calmly said. “I even heard Blonde-Tits and Perfect-Ass talking about how hot you were. I was standing behind them before the game started and all they could talk about was your overflowing attractiveness and your super-hot and gorgeous body. Gods, it’s making me barf.” She spoke, shaking her head in disbelief. “Blonde-Tits? Perfect-Ass?” His eyebrows quirked up in question. Arya nodded, “Yeah, cool names, huh?” She grinned wickedly. Gendry mirrored her expression. “And does it make you feel like barfing because I am attractive? Or is it because of Blonde-Tits and Perfect-Ass ogling at me the whole time?” He japed. Arya snorted. “Both, actually.” She spat. “Why is my super attractive hot body making you barf when you were already attracted to me on the first day you laid those steely grey eyes on me?” Came Gendry’s smug statement.

 

Arya released her hand from his hold and gave him a slight push. “Fucking arrogant bastard. Don’t be so full of yourself.” She snapped. Her eyes gave him a fatal glare which only made him laugh so hard. After his laughter died down, he looked down at her, “So, you’re not jealous of Blonde-Tits trying to get into my pants or something?” He asked curiously. From the sound of it, he was more like trying to challenge her. Arya folded her arms before her chest with her chin up, “No, not really. Why should I be jealous when she’s not even a threat?” She said proudly. “Besides, she’s practically not your type.” Arya added. “You know me too well…” Gendry stated, holding back her hand again. “Come on, let me walk you to your room. I’ll stay with you until Sansa and the rest comes in for your all-girls’ slumber party.” He added, gleaming at her sincerely. Arya’s heart raced at the sudden excitement she felt. Tugging his hand for him to face her, she smiled at him lecherously. “Perhaps I could make you come while we wait for them inside, babe.” She proposed darkly, her eyes now full of lust.

 

For a moment, Gendry looked so shocked that his eyes almost bulged out from his sockets. A blush started to creep through his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He then swallowed the lump on his throat, “As much as I want to do you hard, I can’t. We can’t. Your family, especially your older brothers might find us and they would literally kill me before the wedding happens.” Gendry told her with concern in his eyes. Arya rolled her eyes exasperatingly. “Are you that scared of my brothers, stupid? They’re still halfway through their dinner. They haven’t even noticed me going out of the dining area. It’s safe. And we haven’t really done it in like two days now.” Arya tried to rationalize brazenly. “I’m going to take a shower for a few minutes and we’ll do it either in your room or my room.” She continued.

 

Gendry shook his head sternly. “Arya, please. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m really fucking worried if they find out, which eventually they will, especially Snow. He will definitely geld me if he ever finds out I’ve been fucking you under their noses in our room. We could do that once we get back to the city.” He told her worriedly. Arya finally resigned. “Fine. Whatever. Let’s just continue watching Sherlock. We have a lot of catching up to do because we’re seasons way behind.” Arya told him, grabbing his hand as they continued to walk towards their room. She had to suppress the throbbing feeling in the center of her thighs at the thought of fucking Gendry within the resort premises or else she could never sleep that night without ever getting it off with him. “Alright then. But don’t get too caught up. I know you. Once you start watching a TV show that really interests the shit out of you, you’ll already start to ignore me because you’re a fucking couch potato. That, I can never argue.” He tried to warn her. Arya only snorted dismissively at the thought. He really did pay attention to her all those years. “What? When did I ever ignore you when I’m being caught up in a TV show?” She tried to deny the obvious fact he just stated. “Since always. Remember when you were watching the last season of The IT Crowd? You’ve ignored me for like six fucking hours inside my apartment instead of playing World of Warcraft with me. And you’ve barely even eaten the pasta I cooked for you back then. Then there was also one time when you were watching the last season of Dexter for the entire day.” Gendry helped her remember, looking quite pained at the memory. “That was years ago, stupid. It’s different now, I promise.” She assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

So they stayed inside the suite watching Sherlock while waiting for Sansa and the rest to arrive for the slumber party. Gendry was also waiting for the guys to finish so that they could also start their own party inside his and Jon’s room.  

 

________________________________________________________________

 

**_ Gendry _ **

 

            In the middle of watching Sherlock with Arya on the couch inside their suite, the door to their room finally flung open as Jon came inside. Gendry was as usual sitting on the floor while Arya was splayed on the couch, watching the show closely without even blinking. She tends to get too focused on something that truly interests her and nothing can ever bother her, he noticed.

 

            “I’ve been looking all over for you, Waters.” Jon told him in his deep and serious voice. Then his eyes suddenly narrowed at him and Arya, giving them a very suspicious look. “What?” Arya suddenly spat defensively as if reading Jon’s thoughts. She was now lazily sitting up on the couch. “Nothing.” Jon hissed. Arya rolled her eyes. “Please. I know what you were thinking, Jon. And no, we’re just watching an episode of Sherlock while waiting for everyone to finish eating. Fancy joining us in our marathon while waiting for the rest?” She told him sarcastically. Jon glared at her, “Shut up, Arya.” He seethed, slowly sauntering towards them and making sure to sit on the couch between Arya and Gendry.

 

            “So where is everyone else? I thought the girls and I were doing a slumber party?” Arya asked her brother again. “They’ll be here any minute. Sansa is helping Myrcella get the stuff she needs and Robb is with Theon getting the booze for the guys.” Jon replied. Then he looked at Gendry, “And you’re drinking with us, Waters.” He told him, putting an arm on Gendry’s shoulder. He just grinned at Snow smugly. “Sure, Snow. You know I never get drunk, so good luck with that.” He somewhat challenged Jon. “Fucking prick.” Jon spat, albeit mockingly. It only earned a short snicker from Gendry. “Fucking bastard. Be sure not to get yourselves so drunk. I don’t want to be babysitting you, Robb and Greyjoy. Besides, we have a wedding to attend tomorrow. You don’t want to mess up the groom by getting him all drunk. His future wife would kill him even before they get wed.” Gendry shot back.

 

            Gendry heard Arya laughing beside Jon, “Oh he will behave tonight, babe, you’ll see. He’s practically scared of Ygritte, he’ll even piss himself.” Arya jested, obviously making fun of Jon. Jon clenched his jaw. “I’m not scared of my girlfriend.” Jon protested, now glaring at Arya. “Yes, you are. I could even remember the look on your face the last time you were drunk and Ygritte was fuming with anger because she had to fucking babysit you all through the night.” Arya told him mockingly. Gendry burst into fits of laughter at what Arya jus said. Jon only remained silent in embarrassment. “Jesus Christ! My cute brother is afraid of his girlfriend…” Arya teased him again in a sing-song voice.

 

            “Who’s afraid of who?” Came Ygritte’s voice as they went inside the suite with Sansa and Myrcella. Theon and Robb followed. Apparently, Jon forgot to close the door when he went inside the room. “Jon here is afraid of—“ Arya tried to reply but was cut off when Jon suddenly covered her mouth with his hand. “Shut up, Arya…” Jon hissed, his cheeks still having a tinge of red. Ygritte only shook her head as she welcomed Myrcella inside.

 

            Jon finally released Arya and stood up. “We should call Bran and Rickon now.” Jon told them, then he faced Gendry, “Get your ass off the floor, Waters. Let’s get out of here.” Jon commanded him. Gendry only smirked at him and finally stood up. He then went to Arya who was now standing beside Myrcella. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the wedding, Arya. Sleep well.” He told her with his calm voice before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Arya gave him a warm smile. “You too. Don’t drink too much or you’ll oversleep and miss the wedding. See you tomorrow!” She replied.

 

            The guys were now walking along the corridor as they headed back to their room. The halls were filled with boyish laughter as Theon and Robb were making jokes at Rickon having a thing for girls older than him. Suddenly, in the middle of their boisterous laughter, Gendry felt his iPhone vibrating inside the pocket of his board shorts. For a second he thought of Arya texting him sweet nothings, but he found himself surprised when he read the unexpected SMS which entirely came from a different person.

 

            _Sebastian, can I see you after you get back to King’s Landing? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Little Sebastian by the way says he misses you already. In the meantime, enjoy the wedding! –Sophia_

 


	31. Today is the Greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today is the greatest  
> Day I’ve ever known  
> Can’t wait for tomorrow,  
> I might not have that long..."
> 
> -Today, The Smashing Pumpkins

__

**_ Arya  _ **

**__ **

Arya’s cellphone on the side table continued to ring but she didn’t bother answering it. Anyway, she already replied to her sister’s constant text that she was coming. It was a lie. She was still inside their room, dressing up. She knew she was running late. Actually, she was very, very late for the wedding.

 

Instead of picking up her phone to listen to her sister rant about her unusual tardiness, she took some time to study herself in the huge mirror of their suite room. She did her own simple nude makeup just right after wearing her off-white lacy dress. Since it was a vintage-bohemian beach wedding, the bridesmaids also wore white dresses, only it has a darker shade compared to the bride’s. Her dress was made of a light, soft and flowy lace-like material which hung freely until the floor.

 

The chest part was covered in beautiful vintage lace and pearls while the back part was bare up to the waist. And unlike the typical bridesmaids’ dress she often saw in weddings, the sleeves of her dress perfectly hugged the whole of her arms. The cloth was also made of lace. She was never one for dresses but she had to admit that the dress was beautifully designed. At least she looked like a proper lady that day. She wouldn’t really mind it at all because this was a very special day for all of them and it made her content seeing Robb happy to be marrying the woman he loves.

 

How could someone ever come to the realization of wanting to spend the rest of his lifetime with someone else and bind themselves in the sanctity of marriage? Isn’t living together as a couple enough to prove your love for one another? Her thoughts suddenly felt the need to ask.

 

Arya blinked twice, trying to shake off those sudden unbidden thoughts and instead went back to studying how she looked in her dress. Her phone finally stopped ringing, she realized. Her long dark brown hair was curled at the ends, making a beachy wave effect. She had decided to let it fall to her waist in a carefree manner so that it would fit today’s beach wedding vintage theme. The crown of her head was adorned by an intricately-designed vintage silver circlet embellished with sparkling Swarovski crystals. It also seemed perfect.

 

Her eyes now traveled to the floor and fixed her gaze on her feet. She was wearing light slipper-like brown gladiator sandals in which the straps were carefully tied to her ankles. _This should do_. She thought to herself. She should look presentable already, shouldn’t she? It doesn’t really matter. Arya never cared much about her looks anyway. At least she was appropriately dressed for the event. That was all that matters to her.

 

Finally letting out the breath she didn’t know she has been holding, she turned away from the mirror, snatched her phone from the side table and gingerly tucked it on the black strap tied to her right thigh and finally went out of their room to head to the beach where the wedding would take place.

 

She looked at the time on her wristwatch and realized that she only has five more minutes until the wedding would start. Or so she thought. They were told that it would start at ten in the morning. It was already 0955 in her watch. She was the last one who woke up among the girls hence she the last one to also prepare for today’s occasion. Last night’s slumber party actually went superb that she had to drink more than her recommended shots of tequila without almost noticing her limits and right now, she had to wait for the painkiller to take effect to stop any impending headache. It was a good thing that she didn’t get herself drunk last night and she was the one to even stop her sister, Ygritte and even Myrcella from getting highly inebriated.

 

Clutching to her ringing and vibrating cellphone strapped to her thigh, she coursed through the lonely and deserted hallways of the resort. All the guests were already at the beach waiting for the wedding to start. Robb would kill her if she was late. That was certain. Although she has always been punctual her whole life, she wondered why the sodden fates suddenly chose this day to be different. But then again, she only has herself to blame. It was her fault first of all that she was running late. She now cursed herself for not listening to Sansa when she tried to wake her up earlier. But she really could not help it if she was still so sleepy that morning. She had to admit that she savored even the last minutes of the early morning to give in to slumber and now her sister was already calling her phone nonstop. Sansa would no doubt ask where she is right now. Instead of answering the phone, her feet only made faster paces towards her destination.

 

When she finally arrived, the whole wedding entourage was already lining up and Sansa didn’t miss the opportunity to glare at her for her tardiness when she stood beside her. Arya only gave her a wide sheepish smile. “Hi, Sans. You look so pretty today.” She told her sister, trying to sound uncharacteristically sweet. Sansa rolled her eyes at her. “Save your sweet words, Arya. You’re late. The wedding is about to start. Robb has been asking me in the last thirty minutes where in Seven Hells you are.” Sansa hissed through gritted teeth. Arya let out a short sheepish chuckle. “Well, I was only late because it took some time for the resort staff to find the painkillers I requested when I woke up. I have an impending headache and it wouldn’t do me any good if this goes on. And I wouldn’t be having any of this if you didn’t force me to drink more tequila shots last night.” Arya told Sansa in a sarcastic tone. “You could actually still ask the resort staff for some painkillers and not be late altogether. You practically woke up an hour before the wedding would start.” Sansa growled in a hushed tone. Arya only shrugged and smiled mischievously, “But I’m already here, aren’t I?” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sansa rolled her eyes, “Oohh! You’re so infuriating!” She told her. Arya only burst out laughing. She loved teasing Sansa like this.

 

Arya remained standing before the makeshift aisle which was facing the sea while they were waiting for the wedding to start. She took some time to appreciate the simple yet elegant designs in the aisle. The sides were decorated with light pink cherry blossoms and some other ornate white vintage designs to match the theme of the wedding. She felt a certain unexplainable overwhelming feeling at the thought of getting married in this beautiful paradise. There was no doubt that this surely made Jeyne’s dream wedding come true.

 

After a couple more minutes, the entourage finally started moving towards the front. When it was Arya’s turn, she strode along the aisle in small, careful and awkward steps. She was never comfortable of people looking at her and right now does not make it an exception. She resolved to fix her eyes on one point and it landed on the chair where the couple was supposed to sit in front.

 

Then out of her primal instincts, she suddenly felt the weight of someone looking at her (although at this point, everyone else was looking at her walk awkwardly along the aisle). But this particular someone definitely bore a huge weight on her. She could feel it in her core. Finally, her eyes landed on a familiar pair of blue eyes. She fixed her eyes on his and she felt at home.

 

Arya almost forgot about Gendry when she was rushing to the beach after dressing up for the event and here he was standing a few meters before her, his perfect blue eyes gazing at her with a curt smile on his lips. He looked smitten though upon seeing her. A lop-sided smile curved on her lips as she continued to look at him and her heart hammered in her chest. She suddenly imagined this moment as if this was their own wedding and he was waiting for her to reach the front. It did seem like it because that look in his eyes gave away everything that he was thinking. She could practically read the contents of his thoughts. As for Arya, there was that certain overwhelming feeling again. It felt so surreal but so right at the same time. Wait. What was she thinking? And why was she suddenly thinking about herself being the bride in a wedding?

 

She blinked back to reality when she was finally near her seat and pulled away from Gendry’s gaze regretfully. Her heart now started to stabilize and she tried to shun those thoughts about marriage away because she doesn’t believe in marriage and in no way will Arya Stark find herself ever getting married, not even to her stupid bull. She noticed that Gendry was seated on the other side where the groomsmen were seated while she was in the stupid bridesmaids’ seat.

 

The ceremony finally started and Arya was obviously not paying attention at all because she found herself still ridiculously sleepy from what they did last night at the slumber party. As expected, the girls put her in the hot seat and even Myrcella’s round of questions fired at her was inescapable. They asked her typical questions including how huge Gendry’s cock was and how often they would have sex. Seeing that she can never run away from those questions until she supplies them with an answer, she gave them the satisfaction of telling them how huge he was down there and how they would have sex three or four times. When they thought it was three or four times a week, they all laughed. But when she said three or four times a day, their mouths fell open and it was her turn to end up laughing hysterically. Whether they believed her or not, she was definitely telling them the truth.

 

Arya smiled at the thought of her triumphant response last night and with that, she thought of Gendry… and his huge cock… and how she wanted it to be inside her. Damn her to the Seven fucking Hells for having those sudden lecherous thoughts in the middle of her oldest brother’s wedding but she was only being honest with herself. And it’s what’s keeping her alert and awake. At least for the time being.

 

As the ceremony progressed, so did her sleepiness. She could no longer take it anymore. She tried reading a story she had bookmarked in her phone but she still found her eyes drooping on its own accord. A million yawns have gone by when she finally gave in to shutting her eyes closed in time for the soft sea breeze to tickle her skin as it passed by. It felt so relaxing and inviting that she could already picture out the perfect tropical paradise materializing in her imagination with her lying on a hammock under the shade of the coconut tree. But before she could succumb to the temptation of a soulful slumber, Sansa suddenly elbowed her, bringing her back to here and now, “Gods, Arya! I can’t believe you’re sleeping in the middle of Robb’s wedding! What’s gotten into you?” She chided. Arya opened her eyes and glared at her. “I wasn’t sleeping, Sansa. I was only closing my eyes!” Came her hushed response. It was a half-lie. She was definitely about to sleep.

 

When the minister finally announced that it was time for the newlyweds to kiss, Arya can’t help but keep her weary eyes open. It had her suddenly deep in thought as her grey eyes continued to stare blanky at Robb and Jeyne who were looking at each other like they were the only people in the world. The way they were looking at each other spoke of their true and strong feelings for the other. _They are really in love._ Arya thought. They were an epitome of a perfect couple finally actualizing their dreams, making it into a reality.

 

Looking back a few years ago when she overheard a conversation of Robb and their father inside his study, she remembered Robb telling their father about his plans of getting married and having a family like theirs. Coming from Robb who was known to be a chick-magnet back in high school and in college, it seemed too impossible to believe. But that was actually one of his lifelong dreams, she realized… just like Gendry’s dream. He had told her with all honesty how much he badly wanted to have a wife and kids… lots of kids, it was ridiculous. Arya knew how it can be a handful having a lot of children especially that she came from a big family herself. It shot a sudden pang to her heart knowing that she could never ever give Gendry what he had always wanted. It was just too impossible. She can’t become a wife and settle down, that’s not her. It was clearly not her path. She can’t be a mother, she could barely even take care of herself because she was such a lazy ass, how much more take care of her own children? No, it would be too selfish letting them live with her being an incapable parent.

 

Her eyes wandered back to Robb and Jeyne who still shared a kiss after the crowd cheered for them. They looked so sweet and so compatible. It was heartwarming as it was bittersweet for Arya knowing that she will never ever get to experience that kind of moment in her life. Then all of a sudden, pictures of Gendry and Sophia getting married flashed into her mind. Now even that would have been a sight to behold instead of her being shoved into matrimony with the only man she loves. Sophia looked like the perfect wife—beautiful, homely and kind. She was already being a perfect mother to Sebastian so what more could Gendry ask from her? She was perfection personified. And she could fulfill Gendry’s dreams of having a complete family. Arya felt her blood-flow slugging and her heart slowly crushing. No matter how much she tries to deny it, Sophia and Gendry were perfect for each other. It’s like it’s already written in the stars or something. They were both mature enough to handle their own shit, unlike her, and Gendry would make the perfect dad for Sebastian and perhaps their many kids to come.

 

_Oh gods_. Her insides groaned at the thought. It’s definitely going to shatter her but she couldn’t also afford to see Gendry unhappy. She wanted him to be happy and his happiness would always come first. She wants to see him finally fulfill his dreams of becoming a patriarch to his own family. After all, he was an heir to an empire. He may not realize it yet but that was how important he was to keep the Baratheon bloodlines going for generations to come, and he was the only one tasked to fulfill it most especially that he was the only living heir of Robert Baratheon unless Renly and Loras would magically pop out children from god knows where.

 

She breathed out a sigh as if feeling her lungs collapse. She blinked back to reality upon realizing that her oldest brother and his wife were already starting to walk along the aisle after the wedding ceremony was over. She joined in the applauses although her eyes were still staring blankly at them, making an unreadable expression. Arya suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and for the first time in her life, she felt inadequate. She was selfish yet inadequate for she could never ever make the man she had always loved truly happy. Sure he loves her, but she knows that eventually he will want to make his dreams a reality by starting a family.

 

Arya couldn’t help those bitter thoughts from looming into her core, slowly eating her out and bringing her into the familiar darkness once more. It was waiting for her with wide, open arms and she found herself being lured into it slowly.

 

At the wedding reception, although temporary, Arya’s sleepy state and sudden dark and twisted thoughts were immediately replaced by excitement after seeing the array of delectable dishes prepared by the talented resort chefs and its staff. Aside from the ambiance of the reception area being held in one of the largest and most sophisticated function halls in the resort which was overlooking the sea from the huge glass window, it was the food that attracted Arya’s full and wide-awake attention. It was literally a plethora of all her favorite foods that she even promised to herself that she will try everything in one sitting. Because she was a pig and she wasn’t really bothered by it. She loved food anyway being the _‘chronically hungry’_ badass girl that she was.

 

When they started with the first course, she died. She could not even begin to describe what she was feeling but the food really tasted so good. With that, she helped herself with a generous amount of her favorite dishes, finishing up to four plates. Damn. She had never thought that a wedding would be this great because of the food. Not even Ned Dayne’s wedding could compare to her brother’s wedding, and this was all because of the food. Food does count after all.

 

Four plates of the main courses and two more plates of fruits and desserts after, Arya found herself sleepy once more. She subtly leaned back on her chair while she quietly observed the crowd in the reception area. Her mind suddenly drifted to the earlier events of the day and realized that all she did was feel sleepy all throughout. She felt a certain pang of guilt for being in such a fucked up state the whole day because today was supposed to be a special day. Doing her best to stay awake, she continued to dig her mind for any thoughts worth lingering.

 

Then she realized that she wasn’t able to sit beside Gendry for the whole duration of their midday meal because he was designated to sit at the table for the groomsmen. Regardless, she still got a kiss from him after the wedding ceremony when he suddenly pulled her away from the group of the bridesmaids who included the bitchy Blonde-Tits. He kissed her full on the lips when everyone else was busy with congratulating the newlyweds. It was the first time he greeted and spoke to her that morning. Arya suddenly felt guilty of thinking about pushing herself away from him earlier and not wanting to give him his dream of a perfect family. After the kiss, she could notice Blonde-Tits practically drooling with jealousy at her. Serves her right for attempting to flirt with her boyfriend. They walked towards the reception area with Gendry holding her hand the whole time and her suddenly feeling unusually quiet.

 

She was woken from her thoughts when her phone suddenly vibrated on her thigh, startling her for a moment. Picking it up, she gave out one of her widest smiles after reading the message. _Have I ever told you that you’re the prettiest girl in the wedding today?_ Came Gendry’s flattering text. Arya shook her head in disbelief and turned her head towards Gendry who was now looking at her endearingly from his table. They looked at each other for a few moments, sharing that unspoken passion between them until she finally looked back to her cellphone to compose a reply. _And you’re the hottest, most gorgeous bachelor in the wedding today, I even want to do you right here, right now. That makes us even then._ Her response stated. Her phone beeped again. _You naughty girl. I’d like to rip you off those clothes._ He replied. Arya shivered at the thought of him ripping her off her clothes. She’d love that. Definitely. She turned around to look at Gendry and when she did, he gave her a very attractive wink. She suddenly forgot how to breathe and she melted.

 

She pulled away from his stare and turned back to looking at the message on her phone. Just when she was about to compose her reply, Sansa came to her direction to whisper something in her ear, “It’s time, Ar. Let’s go backstage. They’re all waiting.” Said Sansa. Arya nodded her head and motioned to stand up, hiking up her dress a little so that she could strap her phone back to her thigh.

 

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

            Gendry was stunned the moment he saw Arya pacing along the makeshift aisle in the beach when it was time for the bridesmaids to walk. She was just so… beautiful. She definitely made him breathless. She looked like some princess from a film with her off-white dress, added to the circlet on her head. He felt his throat go dry at the sight of her in that dress and with her soft wavy curls emphasizing her small, pretty face. He stood frozen in place as he was intently looking at her, swallowing the invisible lump on his throat.

 

            Suddenly, his mind drifted into thinking about his own wedding and imagining her to be his bride. He would be standing like what he was doing right now, his sweaty hands tucked inside his pockets and nervously waiting for Arya to come to him, accompanied by her parents. He suddenly couldn’t wait for that to happen. If only that would really happen.

 

There was a sudden pang in his heart at the realization that unfortunately, his marriage ideal was only a far-fetched fantasy knowing Arya’s current reality of her non-belief to the sacrament of marriage. She doesn’t even subscribe to the label of becoming a parent and having children. So how in Seven Hells would she even give in to marrying him in the first place? Gendry had to admit that oftentimes it was really frustrating and utterly disappointing especially that children and marriage are some of the few things he had always dreamed of his whole life. He has always dreamed of having a complete family of his own.

 

            At the reception, after exchanging a short text conversation with his girlfriend, he noticed Arya standing up from her seat and walking away out of the huge reception area. Perhaps Sansa was only asking her sister to come with her to the ladies’ room? But then again, he also noticed Bran and Rickon from their table standing up and leaving the other groomsmen to finish with their dessert. Whatever it was they were planning, he was sure that it was all for Robb and Jeyne.

 

            His eyes averted back to the front of the covered stage. The curtains in the stage were beautifully decorated with vintage designs, he noted, but he wondered why the entire stage was still concealed. He could hear Theon delivering his speech for the newlyweds, pulling up a million of his jokes in his speech and making all the guests laugh, including his father and the Stark matriarch and patriarch. He did the same when Theon began to talk about their stupid adventures with Robb when they were younger.

 

            Then finally, near the end of Theon’s speech, he suddenly spoke, “Actually, I am only telling you all of this to keep you distracted because we actually prepared a little something-something for you on this special day. If you could hear the background sounds in the stage, you would already have an idea. We really made an effort to hire them for you because we know that they are your favorite band.” Theon said, winking at Robb and basically answering Gendry’s question in mind. He could hear the amplified sounds of the guitar being tuned up on stage and there were also little hints of drums.

 

            Theon sniggered while he was holding the mic, “Actually, that’s still a lie. I lied. We didn’t hire your favorite band, I mean, who do you think you are?” He japed which earned a resonating laughter from Robb. “Anyway, let’s try asking the guys on stage if they are ready.” Said Theon, walking up the stage and peeking through the curtains, “Are you ready, guys? The groom is already dying to take his wife to bed, so you better hurry up with your stuff.” He joked again. The entire room was now filled with laughter.

 

            When Theon already got a confirmation from the persons behind the curtains, he went back to facing the guests, smiling impishly. “Alright. Here we go. They are finally ready. This collective presentation is for Robb and for Jeyne. May you have two dozen babies to come, twins included.” He added. With that, Theon pulled the curtains open and it revealed the whole stage set up. It was purely awesome. The guests gaped in shock upon seeing the persons standing on the stage.

 

            Gendry could see from the stage the Stark siblings with their instruments. His eyes first landed on Rickon who was holding what looked like drumsticks. He was standing next to Snow, talking to him abruptly and the next thing he knew, Rickon was already pacing back towards the drum set. Snow on the other hand already has his familiar Stratocaster ready and strapped to him closely. It was the same electric guitar he saw in Snow’s apartment—the same one that Arya was playing when he sent Nymeria to her almost a year ago now. Sansa was seated on a stool facing the keyboard and adjusting the placement of the mic before her.

 

He finally brought his attention to Arya when she turned around to face the audience. She was holding an electric bass guitar. He noticed her hair already being tied up in a messy low bun with small wisps of wavy hair falling on her face but she was still wearing her dress and her beautiful headpiece. She looked so otherworldly yet mundane at the same time. She was ethereal and surreal. It was basically like a killer combination of Arwen from Lord of the Rings and the legendary bassist, Paz Lechantin from The Smashing Pumpkins slash A Perfect Circle or Melissa auf der Maur from Hole. Once again, he found himself out of words. He only sat rooted on his seat, utterly stunned.

 

After swallowing the thick lump on his throat he turned his gaze at Bran who was holding another electric guitar, this time it was a Telecaster. They took a few more seconds to do one last sound check with their gadgets and amplifiers and Robb couldn’t help but begin clapping at them even before they started playing. He was standing facing the stage, his iPhone on hand, ready to capture a video of their surprise performance.

 

After they were finally done, Sansa turned to Robb and beamed widely at him. “This song is dedicated to our beloved oldest brother who has spent much of his life taking care of all of us. We’ve been secretly practicing this song for a month just for you, Robb. And for Jeyne, too. This is one of your favorite songs from one of your favorite bands, so we hope you’ll enjoy this.” Sansa said.

 

            The song began with Arya carefully doing her distorted bass riffs. It sounded heavy yet entrancing. He could see the talented movement of her fingers shifting from one riff to another. Then in one snap of the fingers, Gendry immediately knew that it was a very familiar song. He knows this song. He should, because Arya has been playing this song inside in the radio of his car every time he would drive them to and from work. It was the song Forty Six & Two by the band, Tool, which was also one of Arya’s favorite bands. Snow finally began doing the lead of the song with his very talented fingers, accompanied by Bran. He never knew that Snow could play really well.

 

Actually, even if he already knew that the siblings all play a particular musical instrument, he really haven’t thought of them pulling off a great rock band ensemble. He never even saw them playing together in their huge house considering his face being a constant in their household already. Nevertheless, their presentation was purely breathtaking. The Stark siblings were indeed a talented bunch.

 

When the vocals began, he was very much surprised to find Sansa singing with a very powerful voice. He has never really heard Sansa sing even before but this time, she nailed it. Their cover was totally very unique and seemingly original especially because they added their own twist into the song.

 

            And Arya, gods, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how hot she looked like. She was playing yet another musical instrument this time in the form of the bass guitar and she was so good with doing her bass riffs since the song relied mostly on heavy bass sounds. She wasn’t really looking at the crowd, considering her sheer discomfort of facing a large group of people. She instead focused on the bass guitar she was playing, making sure to hit the right notes. To put it together, she was simply amazing and very talented, she doesn’t even know.

 

Snow on the other hand was doing backup vocals with Sansa while playing the lead guitar. Rickon was still as good as Chris Adler from Lamb of God with the drums and the double pedal (in which Arya was the one who introduced him to Lamb of God, and Tool and all the other rock bands he never knew existed. She was even the one who helped him determine which one is a Stratocaster and which one is a Telecaster. Talk about your girlfriend being more into rock music than you). Robb couldn’t be any prouder of his siblings. He was still standing up in front of the stage and smiling up at them and was now joined by Jeyne. He didn’t know that Jeyne also digs in to that kind of music.

 

            When the song was over, Sansa introduced the rest of her siblings to the crowd by stating their names. After their names were said, they each presented a short solo performance with their instruments.  Sansa started with Snow who played a solo electric guitar performance after the introduction. The next one introduced was Bran who played his solo gingerly, then Sansa turned to Arya who gave the crowd a different bass solo he couldn’t even recognize then finally Sansa introduced Rickon who gave everyone a spunky demonstration of his drum solo.

 

Robb went up the stage to give his siblings a bear hug, starting with Snow, then planting a kiss on Sansa’s cheek, then at Bran and Rickon and finally he hugged Arya tightly after she put down the bass on the stand. The rest of the guests gave them a standing ovation despite the music being a bit too loud for their liking. Gendry was shocked by the applauses of the guests and their parents who were now standing and clapping their hands, obviously very proud of their children.

 

A few minutes after, Arya finally came down the stage so that she can walk back to her seat. The host just announced that it was time for the newlywed’s first dance so Jeyne and Robb were already standing at the center of the dance floor. Gendry on the other hand made sure to grab Arya’s hand and pulled her close to him. “Hey…” He greeted her with that impish smile on his face. But if anything, he was so proud of his girl. “You did great.” Came his remark after kissing her on the forehead. Arya flashed a smile at him in return. “I know, right?” She retorted. Gendry held her hand tighter and led her to sit on their table since some of the groomsmen had already left or transferred to other seats after eating their meals. They sat there in silence for a few good minutes while watching Robb and Jeyne do their first dance as married couples.

 

When the newlyweds finally invited the rest of their guests to the dance floor, Gendry looked at Arya with that look in his eyes, holding her hand gently, he told her, “Dance with me.” Arya gave him a puzzled look, her eyes widely looking at him, blinking fast. “What?” She had to ask. It was as if she wasn’t really comprehending what he just said because she has been drowned in her thoughts lately, he noted. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered once more, “Dance with me.” He told her again and it wasn’t even a question. He stood up and held her hand tighter, making her stand up as well albeit hesitantly. “But I can’t…” She tried to protest. “Come on, we’ve done this before.” He gave her an earnest smile until she finally agreed.

 

That night when all the other guests in the wedding had retried to their rooms, the Stark siblings decided on having a bonfire at the beach, placing a mat before the sand, either sitting by the fire or lying down facing the stars. Even Robb and Jeyne joined them in sitting around the campfire despite it being their honeymoon night. Aside from the Stark siblings, Ygritte, Myrcella, Edric and his wife and Tommen were also present as they all gathered around the fire. Gendry on the other hand was lying on Arya’s lap, fixing his gaze at the countless stars and sometimes averting his eyes to furtively look at Arya from where he was lying, carefully observing how she laughed her heart out at Theon and Robb’s timeless green jokes or engaging in intellectual arguments with Bran or teasing Rickon senseless about his new crush, or noticing how Arya would endearingly glance at Jon who was strumming on the acoustic guitar and playing them some random 90’s alternative acoustic songs from time to time to awaken the nostalgia from their younger years with Ygritte or Sansa singing.

 

This time, everyone fell silent as Jon plucked and strummed on his acoustic guitar to the familiar tune of Dave Matthews Band’s song titled Satellite. Being a 90’s kid himself, Gendry knew the song by heart, in fact, just like Arya, it was one of his favorite songs from them. The way Jon played the song with Robb and Ygritte singing and Rickon (who was also into 90’s alternative music just like his siblings) accompanying them with the beatbox he was sitting on was purely overwhelming. This may just be one of those moments when the Stark siblings would bond without their parents around but Gendry could feel how close they are with each other despite their differences. And with that, he never felt like he was out of place because like the others, he was very much welcome into their family already.

 

Listening to the song, he pondered over the lyrics, singing along with them silently in his place as Arya was absent-mindedly raking his hair with her fingers also lost in listening to the song,

 

            _Satellite headlines read_

_Someone’s secrets you’ve seen_

_Eyes and ears have been_

_Satellite dish in my yard_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Who’s the king of your Satellite Castle?_

 

Then Gendry finally heard Arya singing along with the rest with her hand carefully resting on his head. He smiled up at her,

 

            _Winter’s cold spring erases_

_And the calm away by the storm is chasen_

_Everything good needs replacing_

_Look up, look down, all around, hey satellite_

_Rest high above the clouds no restriction_

_Television we bounce round the world_

_And while I spend these hours_

_Five senses reeling_

_I laugh about the weatherman’s satellite eyes._

 

            Myrcella and Tommen only listened to the rest of the group singing, with Myrcella closing her eyes and swaying her head from side to side as she listened intently to the song as if she was internalizing it. In that moment, she looked very peaceful.

 

            After the song, Jon immediately continued on with playing and strumming the guitar to a new familiar tune. This time, almost everyone started clapping their hands as they were happily anticipating singing the first part of the song Today by The Smashing Pumpkins.

 

            But it was Jon who started singing,

 

            _Today is the greatest_

_Day I’ve ever known_

_Can’t live for tomorrow,_

_Tomorrow’s much too long_

_I’ll burn my eyes out_

_Before I get out_

 

            Robb, Theon and Ygritte joined in singing the second verse. Then after that, everyone else who knew the song began to sing, even him and Arya,

 

            _Today is the greatest_

_Day I’ve ever known_

_Can’t wait for tomorrow,_

_I might not have that long_

_I’ll tear my heart out_

_Before I get out_

            Before the song ended, Gendry rose up to a sitting position and circled one arm around Arya’s shoulders and one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. They were now all singing loudly before the glowing embers, savoring their moment of being complete in this very special day.  

 

            _Today is the greatest_

_Today is the greatest day_

_Today is the greatest day_

_That I have ever really known_

 

            Gendry stopped singing when he realized how lucky he was to be included in Arya’s family. This was exactly how he had pictured his own family would be and if the gods are good, he would be blessed with many children to hang out with when they all grow older. That would entirely be very fun indeed.

 

            Breaking his train of thoughts, he suddenly felt Arya stir on his neck and chest as she brought her lips to his ear, whispering, “Have you ever read the book, ‘The Perks of Being a Wallflower?” She suddenly asked. He has never read the book but he could never forget the time he watched it with her. Gendry met her eyes and shook his head with a sheepish smile, pretending not to know her question. Arya grinned at him, “Sorry, I remember you rarely read books… But we’ve seen the movie adaptation of that book, remember?” She asked him once more. Gendry pretended to be lost in thought for a moment until he finally smiled, “The one where Emma Watson was so effing hot? Yeah, how could I forget about that?” He japed with a mischievous grin. Arya rolled her eyes this time and snorted, “Men… Anyway, yeah, that one. Do you remember my favorite line in that film?”  

 

            Gendry smiled smugly at her. How could he forget about her favorite line in that film when he paid more attention to her reaction to the film more than the film itself? Leaning closer to her ear, he replied back in a soft but raspy whisper, _“And in that moment, I swear, we were infinite.”_ He told her the exact lines by heart.

 

            This time, it was Arya who met his eyes with a certain gleam. Clutching to his hold on her tighter, she said to him, “I swear, in this moment, we are infinite.” She spoke, “Modified it a little. That’s exactly how I am feeling right now… here… with my family, my friends… and with you. It’s the feels, Gendry… this moment is so perfect, it’s impossible to believe.” Came her skeptic statement, but the look on her face said otherwise. She did believe this moment to be perfect, to be infinite…

 

            He planted a soft kiss on her temple before she rested her head back on the crook of his neck. He whispered in response, “This moment is perfect indeed, and many more to come, Arya. That’s certain.” He assured her, hugging her tighter. Arya said no more as she fell silent. He couldn’t read her current expression but he also didn’t bother asking her. In her own time perhaps she would finally tell him what has been bothering her in her deepest thoughts. For now, he held on to what she said about this moment being infinite.

 

            That was all that matters. They were infinite.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

The following weekend, back at King’s Landing…

 

Gendry was lazily fumbling over the channels on the television right after eating the surprise breakfast that Arya has cooked for him while he was still soundly asleep. He actually came home late last night because he was with his father hence he slept late and woke up late. She cooked him bacon and well-done sunny side-up eggs and French toast. Along with that, she had managed to prepare some freshly-squeezed orange juice for him. She even left him a note on the fridge with her very impossible handwriting saying, _‘Be right back after Tom’s. Eat your breakfast as soon as you wake up. Can’t wait to get back home. Love you for always, A.’_ With a smile, Gendry recalled that moment earlier when he touched the note with his fingers. It felt overwhelming. He was very touched by her gesture considering Arya to be an anti-mushy person in general. But at least she’s now trying to make an effort of doing those sweet random little nothings for him. It was so endearing, he loved it.

 

He was also very impressed. He was amazed at how much she had improved her cooking. She has finally perfected their preferred type of bacon, cooked crisp and brown. And her sunny-side up was plain perfect. It was no longer the kind of cooking she does for ‘survival’ but this time, she had added the right amount of flavor to it.

 

She had actually left early that morning with Tom picking her up from their apartment because like what she always tells him, Tom was teaching her new self-defense skills every month instead of going to the gym. Knowing Arya, she easily gets bored on one routine in the gym and goes to doing another alternate routine. This time, it was Tom helping her discipline herself. Being the supportive boyfriend that he was, he didn’t hesitate in allowing Arya to spend time with their friend. Besides, Arya was also helping Tom with Pandora. She even told him that Pandora finally decided to go out with Tom on a date which was clearly a big progress considering Pandora’s intimidating feminist attitude.

 

Perhaps the next thing they know would be the sound of another of those wedding bells ringing because another of their friends are getting married. And then it would all come down to Gendry and Arya being the only couple left in their circle of friends who will remain single. But then again, there was really no need to rush considering Arya’s younger age. He could wait. He definitely can. But what if she really had meant what she said with never wanting to marry? She sounded so sure of herself like she can never be shaken. What if her mind will never change and she will choose not to be his wife and not have children? Gendry tried to ask himself over and over if he could ever live with her decision. Deep inside, it was slowly tearing him apart. It was basically a juxtaposition of his undying, eternal love for Arya and at the same time the death of his dreams of starting a family.

 

He breathed out a sigh as those dark thoughts lingered in his mind. He knows he can never force her to marry him and he also doesn’t want to force her into it—it would make him a monster to strip her off her own freedom and choices. After all, she would always come first above everything else and that would include what she wants in her life, even if it would mean letting go of his own dreams because that was how much he loves her.

 

In the middle of his troubled thoughts, his iPhone which he left on the glass center table right before him, suddenly vibrated continuously. For a moment his mood brightened up when he thought that it was Arya calling him unexpectedly. But then again, he remembered that she would most likely only call when there was an emergency. He frowned at the thought. Hopefully it was not an emergency, or much worse, her psycho-stalker who was after her calling him for some bloody ransom or something. When he pushed his body forward to pick it up, he looked at the screen and realized that it was Sophia calling him.

 

“Hello?” He answered. “Hi, it’s me… where are you right now?” She asked in her usual super feminine voice. “I’m just here in my apartment,” Came his casual response, “Why? Anything I can help you with?” He added. “Well…” She trailed off. He could sense some hesitation in her voice. “How is Sebastian, by the way? We miss him…” He felt the need to ask her to allow her some time to gather her thoughts, whatever they may be. He heard Sophia chuckle on the other line. “Is Arya there too? That’s what I was actually meaning to tell you about… Can he stay over for one night in your place? I got some work to finish. And I’m sensing you really miss him too.” Came her request. Of course Gendry could never deny Sebastian anything. A smile formed on his lips, “Sure, that won’t be a problem. Can’t wait to see him. You can bring him over right now. Arya’s not around actually but I’m free for the whole day.” He told her. “Thanks! I’ll see you in a few then.” She replied and the call ended.

 

After putting his iPhone back on the glass table, he sank on the couch. He thought of Sebastian. He really loved that kid so much that he was already almost like his own. He suddenly couldn’t wait to have a kid. That would really be great. If his kid was a boy, he would make sure to spend his time for him assembling model cars or building something out of Legos. If his kid was a girl, she would surely be daddy’s little girl and he wouldn’t even mind dressing up as a stupid fairy with a wand and fairy wings (with Arya laughing at him on the side) just so that he could play tea time with her and her dolls. That would be so adorable. And perhaps his father would also find himself very happy to finally have grandchildren. After all, Robert has been asking him how soon he would want to have babies popping out. It only earned an awkward sheepish smile from Gendry.

 

He can’t wait to play with his own kids. He can’t wait to teach them their first alphabet or teach them how to write or teach them how to read. He bet they will be very smart just like Arya. He paused those idyllic thoughts for a moment. Then again, he remembered bitterly… Arya doesn’t want kids… and she doesn’t want to get married. But it was not like he’s going to ask her to marry him right away. They have only been together as a couple for almost a year. But he was hoping someday he could ask her. He ran his hands on his face then on his hair, brushing it up. Shaking those thoughts away, he finally stood up, turned off the television and headed back to his room to take a quick shower and change into some fresh clothes.

 

The doorbell rang thrice before he could even put on a shirt. Perhaps he could put on his shirt after he opens the door for Sebastian, anyway Gendry couldn’t wait to see him again. Rushing towards his main door, still barefoot with his hair still very wet and disheveled and clad only in his black sweatpants, he opened the door excitedly with a wide smile on his face. But he found himself surprised that there was no Sebastian to greet him and instead it was only Sophia.

 

He looked at her with confusion etched on his face. “Where’s Sebastian?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. Instead of replying to his question, he noticed Sophia blushing the moment she saw him. Her eyes suddenly lingered on his bare chest and he could notice her swallowing a huge lump on her throat. Then her eyes went back to looking into his. She involuntarily licked her lips. Gendry suddenly felt conscious because he realized that he was still half-naked after taking a shower. Raking his messy hair and opening the door wider for her, he spoke hurriedly, “Sorry, I just came from the shower. Make yourself comfortable while you wait in the living room and I’ll go get my shirt.” He told her casually, leading her into the living room. He tried to make hurried steps towards the living room and his room but he suddenly felt Sophia holding back his arm for him to stop walking.

 

“Sebastian, wait… I just need to… Sebastian is not really with me. He’s with his nanny. I just need to… I just need to talk to you. Alone.” She told him seriously, still holding his arm tightly. He turned back around to face her. There was something in the way she touched him, he could definitely tell. That’s why she was asking if Arya was around because she needed to make sure he was alone. _Typical_. He thought. With the amount of girls he’s been with after he and Sophia broke up many years ago, he could already figure out the body language of women. He tried to pull his arm away from her but she clung to him tightly. He didn’t like where this was going. Releasing a subtle sigh, he looked at her sternly, “What do you want to talk about, Sophia?” He asked her with authority. He didn’t want to impose that kind of voice to her but he needed to let her know of her limitations.

 

Without responding to his question, Sophia suddenly threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He suddenly felt awkward because he was still without a damn shirt. “Sophia, what are you doing?” He asked her. “Is everything alright?” He continued, now with a hint of concern in his voice, his arms hanging in the air, careful enough not to touch her and give her a different impression. He suddenly heard Sophia sobbing on his chest. “Sebastian… I just miss you…” Came her weak voice as she looked up to him. There were already tears falling down her pinkish cheeks. Gendry was speechless. “I thought I have been over you. I kept on telling myself that. But when I saw you again for the first time after so many years, I guess I realized that I never really got over you. I’m sorry I left… I had to… but all these years, I still have feelings for you. I still love you…” Sophia suddenly confessed. Her hands were now firmly planted on his shoulders. Gendry blinked back confusion once more. “But… Sebastian’s father… surely you did love him, right?” He asked her just to clarify.

 

Sophia nodded her head, trying to blink back another set of fresh tears from falling. “I did love him, but not as much as I love you. My feelings for you have been constant the moment you told me you love me years ago…” She explained. Gendry gingerly placed one hand on her shoulder careful enough not to lead her on. He looked at her seriously as he retorted with finality, “Loved… I loved you.” He said with emphasis on his words in the obvious past tense. Never mind him seemingly being cold-hearted but he needed to let her know the reality of things now.

 

She shook her head with new tears streaming down her face. “We can work this out right now, I promise you. And I will never ever leave you this time. I need you. Gods, as much as it is hard for me to admit, I need you in my life. We can start over.” She pleaded desperately. He never knew Sophia to be this emotional, much less sound desperate. Gendry swallowed the invisible lump on his throat, “Sophia, I can’t. It was over for us many years ago. You should move on now.” He couldn’t find a different way of saying the truth to her. It was better than sugar-coating her with bullshit. He needed to be straight-to-the-point.

 

Sophia only shook her head, “No, I can’t move on, Sebastian. Every night, I still think of you and what could have been. I regret those times I never fought for you.” She tried to explain. “We were still kids at that time, Sophia. Things change now. I got Arya now and I love her.” Came his harsh but truthful statement. “Arya is still too young. She can find someone else for her. She even doesn’t want to marry you, right? She clearly doesn’t want to have your children, Sebastian. But I do. So what’s the point of being in a relationship with her if she clearly doesn’t share the same dreams as you do?” Sophia’s words had Gendry thinking. She was right at some point though. Arya never wanted to settle down and he badly does. It was pretty much very ironic how the one thing he ever wanted in his life can obviously not be given by Arya. “I want to complete my family with you. We both could start a family and get married. We could settle down. You see, we’re perfect for each other. And I can give you what you have always wanted—kids.” She insisted with careful words, trying to stifle another of her sobs.  

 

Gendry furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not liking what she just said despite her offer of making his dreams come true. It just didn’t sound right in any means. “Do you even hear yourself talking, Sophia? This isn’t you. You’re a stronger woman. You don’t wreck relationships just so you could squeeze yourself into it. Please. I respect you and I understand if you still feel that way for me. But please, for your sake, just move on. I’ve moved on many years ago.  Please move on, for the love you bear for your kid. I love Sebastian but it doesn’t mean that I will fill in the role of being his father.” Gendry said to her still with a very serious tone in his voice. “But I can’t stop loving you!” She suddenly said, her voice already raised to a higher octave and her crying won’t even stop.

 

And before Gendry could say another word, she closed the small gap between them and firmly planted her lips to his, standing on tip-toes. Gendry was taken aback. He stood there frozen with eyes wide open, feeling the warmth and the wetness of her lips, salty from her tears and feeling the taste of her lip gloss or whatever it is she put on her lips. He felt her mouth moving in his trying to penetrate through his walls and his lips. It suddenly felt like years ago when they were still together and still very in love. Her kiss was still the same. It was passionate, true and it was all for him.

 

He kept his lips closed as she tried to kiss him harder. If this was a lifetime ago, he would have given in to her kiss. But this was here and now. And nothing else mattered to him but Arya. Arya who was very stubborn, impatient, unconventional, unflinching, brutal and violent. But he was hers and she was his. And they would always be Arya and Gendry. It can never be without the other. He was very certain now.

 

Gently cupping the side of Sophia’s face with one of his hands, he slowly pulled away from her long kiss. He looked into her brown, glassy eyes intently with his face still a few inches close to her. Caressing her cheek with his thumb and looking at her endearingly without any judgment, he spoke, “I’m sorry, Sophia. I love Arya with all my life and it’s her I want to be with even if it means giving up my dream of having a family.” His words were full of conviction and he sounded very certain. Sophia held his arms tightly, crying a bit harder. “You may say those things now but when you get older, you’ll regret having to let go of your dreams. And no one is going to be there when you grow old because you have no family left to take care of you and be with you.” Sophia said to him with bitterness in her voice.

 

“To me, you are still my Gendry Waters. And I will never ever give up until you finally realize that I was right all along and that your dreams are far more important that the girl you love who refuses to give you what you have always wanted…” She continued with determination. “I can be the one…” She whispered.

 

Gendry was about to tell Sophia that she no longer has any chance with him but they were broken from their conversation when he heard a cellphone ringing. And it wasn’t even his cellphone because his was on vibrate mode and it was obviously not Sophia’s because the sound came from the main door of his apartment which was left ajar.

 

He turned his intense gaze away from Sophia and averted it towards the door, Sophia doing the same. Arya was standing frozen on his door, her eyes wide in shock. She has her black gym bag on her shoulder and her phone on her left hand. Gendry immediately let go of his hand cupping Sophia’s cheek and recoiled away from his ex-girlfriend. _Shit_. He cursed inwardly. _Fuck, this cannot be happening. How long has she been standing there?_ He asked himself. Had it not been for Arya’s cellphone buzzing, he wouldn’t have noticed her already standing on the door to their apartment.

 

            Gendry expected Arya to lunge into him or Sophia and tear them both away from each other and rain expletives at them. He was expecting her to burst into violent fits of rage for seeing them in an awkward position and with him half-naked from the top. But he found himself very surprised that Arya only gave them a sheepish smile, more like a grimace for getting caught eavesdropping on their conversation. Gods, she could have even seen Sophia kiss him for all he knew but Arya did not give away any hint of rage or hurt on her face. She only remained neutral that he could not even read her, “Sorry for the interruption, I didn’t mean to listen, really, but the door was open…” She told them, her voice remained calm and neutral and very composed. “I should leave you both. You definitely have to sort things out without me interrupting.” She said good-naturedly, “And please, don’t worry about me. It’s fine, really. I mean I understand what you’re going through, Sophia… and Gendry, listen to her. I’ll be fine. I’ll be back later.” She said with assurance, plastering an awkward look on her face and she sounded like she was in a rush.

 

            Arya turned away from them and started walking back towards the elevator. “Arya, wait!” He called her, running after her. Arya turned to face him still with an unreadable look on her face. Smiling at him, she spoke calmly, “You talk to her Gendry. And you need to figure out how you want your life to go on. Either way, I’m still going to support you, whatever your decision is. You need this and now is your time to sort it all out. Don’t think of me, also try thinking about yourself and how you would want your future to be. Think of your dreams and ponder on what really makes you happy. Don’t worry, I meant it when I said that I’m going to be fine.” Arya explained. If anything, Gendry could not figure out for the life of him if Arya was just lying in his face or if she really meant what she said or if she was just being sarcastic or if she was just plainly being the matured, civilized person that she was. He couldn’t figure her out, it was so frustrating.

 

            Standing frozen and speechless in his place, Arya turned her back away from him and headed for the elevator without another word. Gendry could not believe what just happened.

 

            After a few seconds, he felt warm hands wrapping around his bare chest as Sophia hugged her from behind. Her face was resting on his broad back and she was obviously inhaling in his scent and savoring him. She held on to him tighter as if she never wanted to let him go.

 

With Sophia whispering these dangerous words to him, he suddenly felt his heart hammering through his chest either out of fear or something else, “You’re mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya be like, "I'm a walker, bitch!" LOL


	32. So Who's Going To Watch You Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Love is watching someone die...

__

**_ Chapter 31: So Who's Going To Watch You Die?  _ **

 

**_Gendry_** :

 

            Gendry’s eyes were still fixed blankly on the elevator right outside his main door even after it closed. The last look he had of Arya was her unfaltering silver-grey eyes darted towards him –unblinking, cold, distant, unemotional, indifferent…. and _dark_. He was left speechless after what she just told him. He could not believe the words that had come out from her mouth. She was not even angry at him nor at Sophia when she uttered those words.

 

            In some way he felt frustrated not being able to read her mind. Just when he thought he already knew everything about her despite her being the most unpredictable person and given the length of time they were friends, here she was making it even worse. It was practically like a mutation of her complex personality unfolding in multitudes, evolving into something downright unfathomable, and may the gods forbid, something even darker than the last. Was it her darkness infiltrating and clouding her senses once more? Or was it a different form of strength she has learned to muster over time? It was unnerving how she had basically managed to keep him perplexed. Is it her goal in life to make herself a mystery to him all the time? 

 

            In most aspects of his existence in this mundane world, he has always been in harmony with his rational mind. But now that he got himself tangled and caught in the web of this whole ordeal, it seemed as if his rational thoughts has a mind entirely contrasting to his own consciousness. It was a juxtaposition of his conscious self and the subliminal mind. It’s not that he doesn’t really want to run after her at all, rather, his conscious mind was just being the terrified little boy, afraid of what might befall come their eventual confrontation. For some reason, that massive frame of his cringes and bows down to her tempestuousness. He doesn’t even know where to begin when he starts explaining himself about what she saw transpiring inside his apartment—their apartment. But in the ebb and flow of this sudden tribulation, his rational mind was whispering to him what he ought to do this time around. _You can’t fuck things up again with Arya Stark, Gendry fucking Baratheon. Not this time, you bastard. You cannot lose her again. She means everything to you. She’s the only one for you. She’s the only girl you will ever love. She’s everything. You’re hers, she’s yours. You are each other’s lifelines. You are her kindred spirit…_ His rational mind finally spoke as he was still being wrapped around Sophia’s unwavering arms.

 

He could feel her breathing hard on his bare back, slowly possessing him, making him hers once more and trying to make him feel how it was like when they were still together. But Gendry was too aware that it can never be the same again for them. Try as she might, Sophia can never make him hers for he belongs only to Arya now. And that’s already the perfect, natural order of the world –it’s Gendry and Arya belonging together. Sophia was just a chapter in his book that closed more than a decade ago. His wounds from her departure which left him shattered and broken have already healed a long time ago. The scars may still be apparent but they are only mere specks of a once-upon-a-time summer romance that blossomed in their younger years. They were barely even mature enough when they fell in love with each other. Why was she suddenly so head over heels for him all over again right now?

 

            Gendry slowly shut his eyes closed and carefully placed his large warm hands over Sophia’s soft hands that were still holding his chest. He gently gave them a squeeze while taking in a huge amount of air to hold it in his lungs. When he released a deep sigh, he tried to clear his mind off all the things that just happened. He slowly held her hands tighter until he turned around to face her calmly. He kept a stolid expression as he fixed his eyes on her. Sophia on the other hand had that hopeful, longing look on her face as she looked up at him expectantly with a faint smile. She inched closer to his chest as she brought her face near his.

 

            “Sebastian, let’s go back inside. We still need to talk.” She told him in a calm resolve. Gendry shook his head sternly. “No, Sophia. There’s nothing to talk about anymore.” He told her, “Just leave me be. Leave us be.” He commanded. “It’s over.” Sophia’s eyes narrowed on him, her lips betraying a small smirk, “You’re mine, Gendry Sebastian. All mine.” Came her delusionary statement. She wrenched herself free from his hold and her hands traveled to cup the sides of his face. “This is mine…” She whispered, trailing her thumb along the sides of his lips. “All of this is still mine. Always has been.” She claimed. Gendry tried to hold what was left of his temper before he spoke back, “I’m not yours. I don’t belong to you anymore. I belong to Arya.” He told her to pull her back to the reality. He was trying to show her the reality of things in a calm approach. He did not want to be rude to her in any way because it still would not seem right to treat a woman rudely. But he was already on the brink. She was intentionally pushing him to his limits.

 

            “Please, Gendry. I need you. I still love you.” She pleaded. “Haven’t you heard what Arya said? She said she’s going to be okay. She said we need to sort this one out. Can you not see? She doesn’t want the life you have been dreaming of! She never wanted any of what you want! She never wanted to start a family of her own because she is very selfish and she is only thinking about herself and her own happiness. She obviously doesn’t want anything to do with you! And it’s clear as day that she’s walking away from you again. Arya is giving up on you just like that because she doesn’t want to fight for you! She is a craven, and you know it. You know how much she hates confrontations. You know her by heart, you know all of this… it’s not going to make you happy. It’s going to make you miserable like your father for loving a Stark woman. They are a curse, Sebastian. A curse! All they do is make men miserable by letting good men like you chase after them.” Sophia tried to tell him as if she knew everything about Arya.

 

How did she know those details about Arya? And how dare she try to use it against him? How dare she speak about his father’s misery and comparing it to his own? It was obvious enough that Sophia was manipulating him and feeding his thoughts with lies. _All lies. Arya is not like that. Arya loves you and her feelings are never a lie_. His rational thoughts screamed as it tried to battle Sophia’s poisonous words infiltrating through his system. His train of thoughts was suddenly filled with Arya’s face –undeniably beautiful, calm and serene being illuminated by the brightest sunlight seeping through the room. He was suddenly brought into a trance-like state of a dream sequence about his girl. The only girl he will love right now and for the rest of his lifetime…

 

_She lay on their sheets, under their covers, lying under his body while they were making love. Her arms were around his neck, hugging him close but not too tightly. Her long dark brown beautiful hair emphasized the small frame of her face, the color of her skin a mixture of cream and bronze, sun-kissed from the summer sun. He loved that she never cared about her skin color at all. And those eyes… those pair of the most beautiful eyes were looking at him. The contrast of her grey eyes to the rosy color of her sweet, plump lips that she always makes a habit of biting was simply perfection. She was biting her lip, drawing her lower lip with her teeth, teasing him, inviting him as her grey eyes pierced him, making him melt under her gaze. The smile on her lips in his mental image told him that that smile was only meant for him and no one else. It was her secret smile, it was also the sweetest one. One that you can never expect from someone like Arya Stark._

_She was as fierce as the Northern winds and as rough as the wildest waves in Storm’s End where his ancestors came from. She was undoubtedly as cold as the winter snows yet as fair and as beautiful as the winter rose. She was mostly winter all-year-round but he didn’t really mind at all because she was also as hot-tempered as the summers in Dorne and King’s Landing, yet as tempestuous as the autumn rains and as vivid as the newly-blossomed flowers in spring. Arya Stark was basically comparable to a spectrum of the four-seasons personified and yet here he was still head over heels completely in love with her for all that she is, without condition, without end—_

 

            “You will never ever be happy with her.” Sophia suddenly broke his sudden euphoric dream-like state, bringing him back to the bitterness of here and now without Arya. Sophia’s determined eyes never looked away from his as she continued to speak, “She will never make you happy, Sebastian. She is incapable of giving you what you have always wanted.” Sophia went on with trying to brainwash him. Leaning closer to his ear, she whispered carefully, “She. Doesn’t. Love. You.” With a final evil smirk, she faced him triumphantly. Before Gendry could even respond and blink, she crashed her lips back to his, trying to own him once again. Her lips were still warm and welcoming. When he didn’t move away from her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took it as a cue to move herself closer to him.

 

Gendry finally closed his eyes as his own arms wrapped around her waist tightly, kissing her back violently with his mouth, tongue and teeth and moving her back to the wall with all of his force. Sophia moaned at his gesture, raking her fingers on his messy black hair and finally feeling the scent of her sweet victory over him after the play of her words successfully manipulating his mind, polluting it, corrupting it against everything about the goodness of Arya’s heart.   

 

His hands traveled along the arch of her beautiful back, grasping to her for dear life as he continued to respond to her kisses deeply this time before finally coming back to get a hold of both her shoulders firmly. Sophia may perhaps be right. Arya cannot give him the children he had always wanted, the family he had always wished for… and yet…

 

Then in one abrupt moment, he stopped responding to her passionate kiss altogether and with quick reflexes, he pulled himself away from her. He fixed his blue eyes at her intently as he tried to steady his breathing. “Never ever presume that you can manipulate me into turning myself away from Arya. I love her. I love her with all that I am and I don’t fucking care if she doesn’t want to have a family with me…” He hissed through gritted teeth, seething dangerously with careful words as he continued to grasp at her shoulders with force. If anything, he never really liked responding to her kiss. For his own satisfaction, he wanted to make Sophia believe at that moment that she was successful in manipulating him. But he can never ever be manipulated, not especially in terms of his feelings for Arya.

 

“And don’t you ever think that you are always right in saying that she cannot give me what I have always wanted. You are wrong in all means! Having a family is not what I have always wanted. It’s Arya. It’s always been her I have always wanted all my life.” Gendry continued, with an equally sinister and more triumphant smirk. He continued to pierce into Sophia’s eyes. It was clear enough that she was now slowly faltering, her eyes wide in shock, “It’s always going to be her. And no one else. Not even you can top that. I. Belong. To. Arya Stark.” His last words were bone deep to the core, speaking them with conviction and finality.

 

 His chest was still heaving hard right now but he wasn’t panting because her kiss made him breathless, no, his breathing was deep because of the rage and fury he was feeling at the moment. He was only trying to control himself from doing anything that could hurt her because he was so angry at her for trying to outsmart him.

 

“But…” Sophia tried to protest, now feeling the weight of her loss in their mental game. “Stop this fucking madness, Sophia! This is madness!” He interrupted her, his voice strained and raising angrily. He needed to keep a clear vision in his head for he still needed to run after Arya. He cannot allow her to walk away from him this time. He cannot let history repeat itself all over again.  

 

Moving away from her as she stood there in shock right in front of him, he ran back towards his room to grab the nearest shirt in his drawers that his hand could reach and put it on with haste. With that, he wore the closest pair of footwear he could find, which was the pair of slippers on the side of his bed. Grabbing his car keys and his cellphone, he darted back towards the front door where Sophia was still standing absent-mindedly.

 

“Where are you going, Sebastian?” Sophia asked him stubbornly after he locked the door and walked past her outside his apartment. Running towards the elevator and pushing at the buttons impatiently, he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. He fumbled over his phone and went to speed dial Arya’s number. After a few short seconds, her phone finally rang. “I’m going after Arya.” He replied to Sophia’s question seriously as he put the phone in his ears, refusing to hold her longing gaze. He had his eyes fixed instead on the elevator, carefully looking at the floor numbers moving up towards his floor. Arya was obviously not answering her phone. And it’s either she’s not answering him on purpose or she hasn’t noticed him calling.

 

“But, why? I thought we are going to settle this right now. Arya said we can talk this over, so let’s talk. You’re just like this because you’re still denying the fact that you still love me.” She tried to insist, once again drenched in her ridiculous delusions. Closing his eyes and focusing more on waiting for Arya to pick up rather than listen to his ex’s plea for reconsideration, he breathed in a huge amount of air and held it for a second before releasing it to calm his raging emotions. “I don’t love you anymore, Sophia! There’s nothing more to talk about! I don’t feel that way for you anymore. It’s over for us. You have to accept the fact that I love Arya now and it’s her I want to be with, not you.” Gendry tried to explain with a very stern voice, slowly opening his eyes once more. Surely what he just said would lead Sophia to a downward spiral but he preferred telling the bitter truth instead of giving her false assurances.

 

Arya’s phone already stopped ringing because she was still not answering then it finally disconnected. Tapping back the speed dial number for Arya, he tried calling her once more. “Please… We can start over, you, me and little Sebastian. We can be a family.” She pleaded now. Gendry still held that angry look on his face and this time, he finally faced her. “Stop. Okay? Just stop. We are long over and I’m never coming back to you, Sophia. Move on.” He told her in a very cold tone. “And you will not stop me from chasing after her. You’re coming with me down and this will be the last time you will ever set foot in this apartment. Do you understand me?” He told her authoritatively while waiting for Arya to pick up her phone.

 

“Come on, Arya, pick up your damn phone…” He muttered to himself silently.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

            “Arya, wait!” She heard Gendry’s voice calling her. It sounded just like the last time she was standing here, on this metaphorical crossroad, as she got herself tangled into the same kind of scenario playing a few years back. She slowly turned to face him bearing a completely unreadable look on her face. She had her entire disposition already pretty much very calculated the moment she saw what was happening inside his apartment. Her lips curled into an impartial smile before she calmly said, “You talk to her Gendry. And you need to figure out how you want your life to go on. Either way, I’m still going to support you, whatever your decision is. You need this and now is your time to sort it all out. Don’t think of me, also try thinking about yourself and how you would want your future to be. Think of your dreams and ponder on what really makes you happy. Don’t worry, I meant it when I said that I’m going to be fine.” She explained to him.

 

This time, she left him standing frozen and speechless in his place, walking away all in her blades of glory as she turned her back from him completely and headed straight to the empty elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby of the building and she only stood there with her chin up and her face devoid of any emotion.

 

All her feelings were controlled this time as opposed to her previous reaction to what had transpired when she saw him with Jeyne before she left for Braavos. If anything, she liked it better now that she was bearing this unemotional façade in front of people. It always gives her the satisfaction of seeing their misery of trying resolutely to fathom her or the least read her. It sounded cruel, she was always aware of that, but that was the only way to appease the growing rage fuming deep inside her core.

 

Her eyes were unblinking as she continued to stare blankly ahead. She was facing the door of the elevator with her reflection before her sight while waiting for it to reach the lobby. Her fury was boiling from the deepest fiery pits of her being, slowly building up and threatening to erupt at any second. But Arya knew better this time. She was no longer the impulsive little girl who will right then and there burst into violent fits of rage when provoked. No, she was not that person anymore. This time, she was different. She has long since learned to regulate her emotions, to control them if necessary. This time, she has mastered the art of becoming a _faceless_ void amidst her internal outrage.

 

Her jaw clenched at the recollection of the accounts that had happened earlier. Balling her hands into tight fists, she tried to remember how that psycho-bitch of an ex-girlfriend has been trying to outsmart her into getting what she wanted. _Wrong move, bitch._ Arya’s thoughts seethed in triumph. That bitch’s move was basically very elementary to Arya Stark and what unnerved her most was the fact that the bitch thought of her as stupid and dumb and that Arya could easily fall right under her nose –a classic example of the quintessential workings of the typical human mind. It was the thinking of the crowd. But Arya does not have the mentality of the crowd nor the herd. Sophia was wrong. All wrong. Because what the bitch did only provoked Arya to display the grandeur of what she was capable of doing –capabilities far more sinister and scheming than what the bitch did to her. 

 

Arya didn’t even break a sweat in finding out Sophia’s subtle manipulation as she tried to play along the game that Sophia started, feeding Sophia with everything she needed to know about herself. She practically knew that Sophia did everything on purpose including the fact that Arya had to see all that had happened before her very eyes. The bitch might have been thinking all along that Arya would shatter and break the moment she would see her and Gendry kissing in his apartment. Arya almost laughed at the display of Sophia’s most obvious mind-control capabilities. If only Sophia knew Arya’s real capabilities…  

 

Arya was already aware of Sophia’s manipulative tendencies the moment Sophia started trying to get close with her in the hope to earn Arya’s trust. Although Arya may not have told Gendry everything about how Sophia would basically attempt to meet with her for a simple chatter over tea and cake in the past few months, there was already that certain implication that Sophia may have wanted Gendry to know that she was trying to get close to Arya and befriend her very well. But much to Arya’s satisfaction, she never told Gendry of her secret chitchats with Sophia. Why should she? Arya had known right from the start that the bitch was up to something. Arya only played along smoothly and was patiently waiting for Sophia to attack.

 

            The bitch even chose that certain day of all the days to exact her plan knowing fully well that she was out with Tom that morning. The stupid bitch could have at least been more discreet with her intent of wanting to steal Gendry away from her. Sophia was practically throwing herself away by playing the emotional, psychotic ex-girlfriend. Arya knew that Sophia was only acting up so that Arya would end up getting jealous and shattered. There was no denying that Sophia was the best in doing what she does in being a very good actor, only, Arya knew better by also playing her role well in this farce. She has even given Sophia a different impression of herself just so that Sophia would be misled about her real personality. And it turned out that Sophia had bought it well, and now she was ensnared by her own poisonous trap. This time, she wanted to let Sophia feel her excruciating, silent retaliation. She wanted Sophia to feel her wrath for trying to destroy her relationship with Gendry. Sophia will definitely pay because no one fucks with Arya Stark behind her back. She will give what is due to that bitch a hundred-fold that even the Seven Hells would seem like a better sanctuary for what is to come.  

 

            The elevator finally reached the lobby of the building. She strode out of the elevator in her graceful aura with her head and chin up high and her face unfaltering. She refused to look weak in front of the people and she can prove it right now despite the fact that she was already boiling deep inside. Truth be told, she wanted to cry it all out but her tears seemed too nonexistent. They have long gone cold because all she could think of was her unshakable will to exact her sweet vengeance on Sophia for trying to steal the person who meant so much to her. In due time, she will show that bitch her vengeance, but for now, she has other things to accomplish such as acting upon their plan to make herself as bait to the other pain in the ass meddling with her normal life –that stupid, psychopathic fucking stalker of hers.

 

            She found herself sitting on the steps outside Gendry’s apartment as she tried to think of the first thing she will be doing to actualize their plan. She and Tom were supposed to execute their plan together in the next few weeks but seeing that she doesn’t have anything else to do that day and perhaps for the rest of god-knows how many days, she figured that she could just act on their plan on her own and have this over with, the sooner the better.

 

 It was no use meeting up with Tom anyway because after their daily training ended an hour ago, he specifically told her that he will be busy ‘ _dating’_ Pandora. Arya rolled her eyes mentally in amusement. Tom was practically head over heels for her friend, that was for sure and she knew for a fact that ‘ _dating’_ Pandora would entail the love-struck Thomas Stratford being stuck in between her legs. Shaking her head, the thought made her somehow smile for a moment. If anything, she was genuinely happy for her friends and a part of it was because she and Gendry were the ones responsible for the new couple to finally get to know each other.

 

Then her thoughts lingered to Gendry again. The muscles of her heavy heart ached with a very sharp pang. Most of the time it really hurts to know how attractive her boyfriend is all the time that many other girls have been trying to steal him away from her, the psycho-bitch included. There were even times when Arya would wish that she’d rather have stayed single and happy with Nymeria… and perhaps she could keep a dozen or two of cats all over her place and just be a spinster for the rest of her life. That sounds fun. Totally. But it wasn’t. Not really. Who was she fooling? She would definitely spend the rest of her days being the loneliest person without Gendry by her side. She wanted him. She always had wanted him, and she always will want him and no one else.

 

            Releasing a heavy sigh and shaking those gloomy thoughts away, she picked up her phone from her black gym bag and composed an SMS for Tom, _Decided to have a premature dispatch of Operation Psycho today. Will keep you in the loop. You know how and where to track me anyway. Enjoy your day. ;)_ Came her quick text for Tom then she pressed on send. She put back her phone inside her bag after turning on the tracker that Tom had set up for her many months ago and she made to stand up from where she was seated, carefully stretching her arms. Right before she motioned to grab her gym bag from the steps to start walking, she felt her stomach growling in hunger and that’s when she realized that she hasn’t eaten anything yet after their morning practice. “Oh for the love of god.” She cursed under her breath, rolling her eyes annoyingly as she continued to walk farther away from Gendry’s apartment building without ever turning back.

 

            Since she has already started Operation Psycho today by officially making herself as bait for her psycho-stalker, she really didn’t mind walking along the busy streets of King’s Landing by herself despite the looming threat of being suddenly abducted. _All the more better, then._ Arya thought. _At least this will all be over soon and we can finally catch that stupid fuck._ She told herself with determination. She could not even see Gendry’s father’s usual bodyguards because Gendry told them to take the time off that day since he was expecting to spend the rest of the day with her, had the bitch Sophia not happened. But she did and here she was walking on her own. But in the past few months of doing intense training with Tom, she could already say that has become more confident of defending herself.

 

            She suddenly heard her cellphone ringing inside her gym bag and when she went to grab her phone, she noticed that it was Gendry calling her. It’s not that she was really mad at him, she was just not in the mood to talk to him nor anyone so she cancelled his phone calls and switched her phone to silent mode. Before stuffing it back inside her bag, she composed another text message but this time it was meant for someone else. After the message was successfully sent, she finally put back her phone inside her bag.

 

            Her mind was battling between heading straight to Tiffany’s to eat her favorite meal filled with lots of her favorite crispy brown bacon and mashed potato or eating at The Paper Lantern to enjoy her favorite Dim sum. Then again, thinking about heading to Tiffany’s would mean that Hot Pie would definitely be around. And if he notices that she’s without Gendry, he would definitely be asking her like some sodden toddler as to why Gendry was not with her. And if it comes to worst, Gendry would ask Hot Pie Arya’s whereabouts and she knew that Hot Pie will always tell the truth to Gendry. With a final decision in mind, she decided to choose the option of heading straight to downtown King’s Landing by riding the subway train instead of taking the cab to indulge her gastronomic appetites at The Paper Lantern.

 

            She arrived at The Paper Lantern after half an hour and was surprised to find only a few people in the area considering that it was the weekend. When she looked at the time in her black wristwatch, it was still a quarter before twelve. Minding her steps while she walked along the alley towards the restaurant, she tried to check her phone and found that she received more than ten messages and missed calls from Gendry. At some point she had the will to reply back to him but it soon died down when her stomach grumbled again. Instead of sending a reply, she stuffed her phone this time inside the pocket of her denim shorts.

 

As she went inside the cranky old Dim sum restaurant, its familiar spicy-oriental scent soon infiltrated her nostrils, letting her reminisce the many times she has delighted in their humble food. There were only a few people dining inside, she noted. There was a family of five seated near the window and a young couple on the next table. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the dimness of the lighting inside the restaurant, her feet led her towards where she would usually sit. Before reaching her usual place, she saw a familiar face seated near her favorite spot.

 

“Arya Stark…” Came the familiar, brooding voice. Arya’s lips curled into her usual lop-sided smile, “Griffins...” She greeted back. “Fancy seeing you here…” She added as she paced towards his table. Griffins stood up to greet her and then gave her a short hug and a quick kiss on the cheeks just like how Uncle Robert always does to her. She noted how Griffins can still be a very formal person among Gendry’s circle of friends at work despite his less-formal attire of a plain shirt and jeans that day. She looked around for any companion he might be with but she immediately realized that he was alone basing on her assessment of the single plate on his table and his single order of food. “Are you with anyone?” She asked him casually just to confirm her deduction. Griffins shook his head with a good-natured smile. “No. I’m alone, actually.” He retorted before taking a seat again. He extended an arm to signify that she was welcome to sit with him on the same table. She gladly obliged, pulling out a chair and sitting right across him.

 

 She slouched a little the moment she felt the comfortable cushions of her chair and put her black gym bag on the next empty seat beside her, then she asked, “Where’s Ms. Natalia?” Griffins’ face dropped at the mention of his girlfriend then he shook his head. “She’s not with me right now. Not anymore. We’ve broken up.” Came his very sullen response, his voice dipping depressingly. Arya regarded him carefully as she continued to study his face. He has actually grown a beard and it wasn’t even unattractive, she noticed, although he looks a bit dismal and stressed out. And to be honest, in terms of giving some emotional consolation of sorts, she knew she sucked at it as she always would not know how to react to this kind of news. She instead resorted to telling him she was sorry for what happened.  

 

            Griffins smiled at her warmly as he tried to enforce a happy disposition on his entire aura. “It’s okay, but thanks. I guess sometimes it’s just not meant to be.” He told her. The waitress finally arrived bringing along the menu but Arya politely declined her offer of giving her their list of foods. “I’ll have one set of your stuffed taro, a bowl of steamed rice, a set of spring rolls, and orange chicken. And I’d like a glass of water only, please. Thank you.” She told the waitress in her usual tone. She had been very sure of her orders already the moment her mind began to crave for them. And she has been craving for those foods since last week. The waitress smiled at her after writing down and stating back her orders. Bowing her head to them, she went back to the kitchens.

 

            “You must be really hungry.” Griffins suddenly stated in sheer amusement. “Very hungry.” Arya pointed out with a slight grin on her face. “Now that I just noticed, where is Gendry, by the way?” He finally asked her. She once again controlled her real emotions from showing. With a practiced smile on her lips, she retorted, “He’s back in the apartment. Cleaning out the skeletons from his closet. I left him to make a decision.” Came her poisonous words seething with sarcasm. But if anything, she didn’t try to give in to breaking down right in front of Gendry’s friend. No, she does not do that kind of shit. She still remained calm and composed. “Is it someone else?” Griffins asked again. He has always been the smarter one, she noted. Arya gave her head a curt nod. “Ex-girlfriend. She was trying to take him back.” She told him, her words cold yet precise.

 

            “Did he take her back?” Came Griffins’ curious question. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not really certain. I left them to talk this morning.” She said nonchalantly. She noticed him heaving out a deep, doleful sigh before he spoke, “I’m really sorry to hear about what happened, Arya.” Griffins told her apologetically. Looking back at him unblinking and still holding a neutral expression, she replied with a smile that did not reach her ears, “Thanks, I guess. I trust that Gendry can sort this all out. And while he’s enjoying his own space, I’ll also make sure to enjoy mine.” She replied. Her thoughts were now smiling at her wickedly for reasons still unknown. She just felt free all of a sudden. Griffins’ brow creased in confusion. “Just exactly how do you plan on enjoying that temporary freedom of yours?” He asked her. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “Self-rediscovery and reinvention I guess. A drink or two wouldn’t hurt as well. It’s been a while since I went out with my friends. Perhaps I should meet them tonight…” She replied as she thought of all the possible things she could do without Gendry being around. Griffins only let out a short chortle at her response. “Yes, I remember that you’re still young… so you should really enjoy it while you still can.” He told her the moment his short laughter died down. “I used to also do that a lot when I was your age. Now, I really don’t know… I think I just grew up.” He added. 

 

            Arya’s orders finally arrived. Her eyes glinted with joy the moment she saw her food being placed on the table. The chopsticks on her left hand were already flicking with excitement. She muttered a hurried thanks and plastered a sheepish smile to the waitress before she finally took a bite of her taro. She noticed Griffins only watching her across the table in amusement, his back was leaning on the chair and his arms crossed before his chest, showing his muscled arms. He even looked bulkier with muscles this time compared to Gendry. He must have still been going to the gym everyday considering his built right now.

 

Trying to lighten up the growing awkward mood, she suddenly spoke after swallowing her food, “I’ve only fairly noticed just now that this is the second time were are hanging out together in my time of adversity.” She tested the statement out with a sly grin on her face. Griffins gave her his warmest smile. “Yes. You’re right. And this time we are sharing the same kind of adversity that involves the persons we love. But at least we won’t have to go through this stage alone.” Came his answer. “Yeah, you’re right.” Arya acquiesced before stuffing another bite of taro inside her mouth. “Since you’re the older one among the two of us, how do you usually cope with grieving and loss?” Arya suddenly asked him curiously. He gazed into her eyes directly when he replied. “Acceptance.” He told her. His tone was unyielding and very certain, he was never holding back those words. He was indeed very mature enough to understand these kinds of vulnerabilities. “Sounds valid enough.” She remarked. “Because it’s the only way for us to continue to exist. Life doesn’t stop for just one person. It goes on.” He explained very well. “And there’s no use crying over spilled milk.” He continued. “What’s done is done and it’s over. The only important thing is that you continue to live for your own.” He added. Wisdom. He has wisdom. Arya noted. The growing smile on her face denoted her agreement to his statement. They fell silent for a few short seconds as he allowed Arya to continue eating.

 

            After finishing up her set of stuffed taro and taking a bite of her orange chicken, she started to speak once again. “Although it really does suck having a highly attractive boyfriend like Gendry. Now when I come to think of it, every other girl in the whole of Westeros and beyond wants to have him for themselves. And most of them do not just go for his looks, but also for his money especially now that it’s been well established that he’s Robert Baratheon’s only son and heir. Those fucking gold-diggers… Then there are others who don’t even respect the sanctity of a relationship anymore.” She told him, showing pure frustration in her tone as she was slowly spilling out her bucket of thoughts to Griffins. Although she didn’t really seem all whiney and emotional, nevertheless, she appreciated how Griffins seemed very eager to listen to her.

 

“But then again, if Gendry does love you, no matter how many girls there are trying to vie for his attention, he would always choose you among the rest of them. Don’t worry too much. With the amount of time I have known Gendry, I can definitely tell that he really likes you.” He spoke with assurance as he beamed at her good-naturedly. She nodded her head in understanding. “You are correct. There is really no need to be threatened because a good man can never be stolen.” She told him with affirmation. “There you go. You have your answer then.” Said Griffins. Arya smiled despite herself. _Yes, I definitely have the answers I needed._ She said internally.

 

After Arya had finished her meal, Griffins offered to pay up for everything she ate but since she does not really like the idea of owing someone anything, she politely declined him. They headed out of the restaurant together and stopped on the sidewalk to contemplate on what to do next. Griffins took out his pack of red Marlboro’s from the pocket of his jeans and put a stick in his mouth to light it up. He then handed the pack of cigarettes to Arya. “Do you still smoke?” He asked her after he made a drag and blew out a thick air of smoke. Arya creased her eyebrow at him. “How did you know I used to smoke?” She had to ask. But she was smiling now despite herself at a new discovery. “Gendry might have told me once upon a time.” Came his casual retort.

 

There was an air of a relaxed attractiveness in him that Arya could definitely see –in the way he moves his bearded jaw and the way his hair moves in the air. Even his outfit seemed laid-back. It was totally the opposite of the usual Architect Vincent Griffins she sees in the office most of the time. Right now, she was seeing his less-formal version. When she woke up from her train of thoughts, she pulled out a stick of cigarette and Griffins willingly lit it up for her with his lighter. “I preferred menthol cigarettes over the usual ones though.” She told him after a drag, filling up their space with cigarette smoke. “That’s nice to know.” He told her with a smile.

 

“So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?” He suddenly asked her. Arya shrugged nonchalantly. “Sleep or go shopping, I guess. Then call my friends and tell them to meet me later at the club. You? Want to tag along later and meet the rest of my friends?” She asked him in return. He puffed out an air of smoke unceremoniously as he intently looked at her. “That sounds fun. If I don’t get caught up with watching tonight’s football game then I’ll catch up with you.” He told her with a wink. “So, you’re a football fan too?” She asked him. “Yeah, so is everyone else.” He retorted darkly. It made Arya chuckle. Then she shook her head. “I’m not really a die-hard fan but I’d still prefer that over basketball though. Gendry thinks the same and he’s not that much of a fan either… so I guess we’re not like everyone else.” She pointed out with a grin on her face. She didn’t finish her cigarette and put it out right away. “Well, all I can say is, you’d be missing half of your life then.” He japed. “Don’t care. There’s always Dim sum to make my life happier.” Came her sarcastic response. She could practically see Griffins rolling his eyes playfully at her as she looked up at him. “It’s because this is your favorite Dim sum restaurant.” He stated. Arya only scoffed as she waved a hand dismissively, “I never said that.” She denied playfully which ended up in soft gales of laughter.

 

“Well, do you need a ride to the next place you’re going?” Griffins asked her after putting out his cigarette. The way he put it out with his shoe was very well-calculated, she observed. He was definitely strong… but composed. She flashed a wider beam as she looked up back at his eyes, “Sure. I’m headed for the mall to do some shopping, if you could drop me there that would be great.” She said. “It will be my pleasure.” He winked. Then they started walking together towards where Griffins parked his car. This time, she was seeing a black Lamborghini sports car instead of his grey Bugatti. “Do you always have the nicest rides?” She jested as Griffins opened the door for her. “I am married to my cars.” Came his frisky retort. “It’s only fitting that I should have the best ones.” He added with brooding confidence. He must be a perfectionist then. Her observations concluded.

 

Griffins drove her to the mall and before she got off his car, he asked for her number so that he could communicate with her for tonight. She slightly opened her bag and pulled out her phone and handed it to Griffins. “What happened to your Windows Phone? You switched to an iPhone now?” Came his question after he saved his number on her phone. Arya’s lips curled to a sweet, knowing smile. “I’ve converted. I’m now an iPhone user.” She replied plainly. “Well, I’ll see you later tonight at the club?” She added. “Alright. It has been nice hanging out with you, Arya Stark.” He told her with a warm smile. “Likewise. Thanks for the ride.” Then she finally opened the door of the passenger seat and hopped off his car gracefully.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

            The night progressed with the house music mixes blasting all over the club. People were either drinking or dancing, just basically enjoying the night away as they slowly started getting wasted. On one corner of the club, dressed in a more comfortable yet still sultry-looking little black dress, Arya was holding on to her sixth glass of blue margarita while she was chatting away with her friends, making sure to keep track of her alcohol intake. She had to ensure that she doesn’t get into her stupid inebriated state like how she did before or else it will blow off the whole plan that she and Tom had been carefully organizing for months.

 

Her sleeveless black dress which emphasized the beauty of her back hung only a few inches above her knees and this time, instead of wearing black high-heeled pumps, she was wearing a simple black ballet flat shoes. Her hair was kept in the usual messy bun. She also had minimal makeup that night. Under her little black dress and strapped to her thigh was her phone and a small silver dagger given by Tom in the first few days of their intense training. He told her it might come handy just in case. More than that, in these past few weeks, she had been constantly wearing her contacts just to comply with having a clearer vision when executing her tasks and she later realized that in the course of wearing her second pair of eyes, she had somehow gotten used to it already compared to her stupid nerdy glasses. Her get up now was perfect for their plan and she cannot fail on this or else it will also endanger Tom’s life.

 

Her friends, Pandora, Tom, Brea and even Nate were there to party with her at the club. Arya would have preferred that it would only be her and Tom who will be watching out in the club that night, but then again, her stalker might get all the more suspicious of their plans. After all, she was the bait and she will play along like she was the clueless and helpless little victim who was close enough to the dangers surrounding her. She indulged in usual conversations with them and drinking with them from time to time. Tom on the other hand has been very vigilant for any potential suspects. Arya only tried to remain calm as she wore her mask of innocence in front of everyone.

 

In the middle of their conversations, when her friends started asking where Gendry was, she had to formulate a lie about him traveling abroad with his father so that they will not suspect a thing about the incident that morning. Gendry on the other hand had finally stopped trying to get to her right after Arya texted him that she badly needed space and that she needed to be away for the meantime with an assurance that Tom will always keep an eye on her. Gendry had to begrudgingly agree to her simple request.

 

            After a few minutes of talking with her group of friends, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look around, she was not at all surprised that Griffins finally showed up. She beamed widely at him. “Hey! Glad that you could make it.” She greeted him. He inclined closer to her as he whispered in response, “My team lost. So I had to get intoxicated to get over my loss.” He japed then he pulled away from her. He walked towards Tom to greet him as well by putting an arm around him. “Good to see you here, mate.” Griffins said to Tom. Tom stood up and gave a slap on his back. “Yeah, good to see you too, mate.” Came Tom’s response as he scooted closer to Pandora to make way for Griffins to sit beside him. Arya was seated on the opposite side of the table right beside Nate. “This is Architect Vincent Griffins, by the way. He’s a colleague of mine, and Arya’s. Well, he works with the bosses, that is.” Tom introduced Griffins to them in which the rest of their friends welcomed him warmly.

 

            Nate, who was now flushed and a little intoxicated, offered a shot of tequila to Griffins before raising his own glass in the air. “A toast to the newcomer!” He spoke, his speech now slurring a bit. They all followed Nate and drank the contents of their own glass. Arya on the other hand just put her shot on the table, refusing to take any more alcohol. “Not planning on getting drunk tonight, Arya?” Nate found the need to ask her as he leaned closer to her. She gave him a casual smile as she replied, “I had to stay sober or else no one else is going to drive all you idiots home.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “Boooo…” Pandora interjected with a mischievous glint on her face. “Just one shot, Arya.” Nate offered her as he took her shot glass from the table and handed it to her.

 

            Arya stared at the shot glass as she contemplated on whether to decline or take it. But knowing her full capabilities now, she finally resigned and took the shot glass from Nate. “Fine. Just for you, you idiot, just for you.” She told Nate sarcastically as she downed on her drink. “Good girl…” Nate told her, patting the top of her head like a little girl and looking at her with a goofy grin. Arya stuck her tongue out at him. He was definitely drunk already, she could tell. But drunk or not, he was still hot as hell. That was certain. She blushed slightly at the thought of him being so drunk yet still so ruggedly handsome. And what baffled her more to the greatest extent was that he even chose to sit beside her of all people.

 

            As they continued to drink and converse with the rest of the group, she could feel Nate’s lingering eyes on her exposed thighs and legs every now and then. Instead of leading him on, she resorted to straightening and pulling down the skirts of her dress to show her discomfort. To distract him from further leering on her, she grabbed the bottle of tequila from Brea and poured some of its contents into Nate’s shot glass. Then she took the glass and handed it to him. “Here. It’s your turn now. Drink.” She ordered him, grinning devilishly. Nate obliged without further hesitations. After finishing his shot, he turned back to face her and tentatively put his arm on her back. “Thanks, dear.” He spoke, giving her a wink. His hand felt warm as it connected with her skin on her bare back. If she still had a big crush on him until now, surely she would die at his touch and have her ovaries exploding. But since all she could see in him now was just a platonic friend, she felt uncomfortable with his hands on her. It was obviously the alcohol talking and making Nate do these things to her.

 

            She felt a rush of relief when he finally pulled away from her and resumed to finishing the bottle of tequila. She never knew him to be such a heavy drinker. But then again she had never known this side of him because the last time she was in a drinking session with him and his bandmates was the same time she had to leave ahead of the group. It was that time when she got into a stupid fight with Gendry.

 

            Her mind drifted back to Gendry once again. Just the thought of him awakened her senses from the impending stupor of the alcohol slowly infiltrating into her system. What could he be doing right now? Did he even find the time to talk with Sophia at all after she left them? Did he ever consider her back into his life? Did he decide to leave her for good and choose Sophia because of the promises she had offered him? So many questions flooded her brain with no single answer at all. Although he had tried reaching out to her, it was her who has been avoiding him in the first place. Maybe it’s because she didn’t want any more drama coming in to her life.

 

            She was brought back to the present when Nate handed her another shot after several minutes of having the drinks rotated to the rest of the group. She smiled up at him, masking indifference, as she took her shot glass and drank it all in one gulp. Nate looked at her endearingly after she drank her fill of tequila.  

 

After half an hour of talking and catching up, they were already out of alcohol. Pandora and Brea were almost about to be as drunk as Nate while Tom kept himself sober like Arya. Griffins on the other hand did not seem to be affected at all. But perhaps it was because he arrived late and he missed out on their binge-drinking sessions in the first couple of hours inside the club.

 

            As Arya motioned to stand up to buy the group another bottle of alcohol, Griffins got up completely as he offered to do it himself. “The next round of drinks is on me.” He said to them, flashing a wide grin on his face. Tom stood up as well as he put an arm around Griffins, “I’ll go with you, mate.” He offered. As the two guys left for the bar to get their next round of drinks, Arya made to stand up to excuse herself. She was thankful for her still-steady gait as she gingerly paced towards the girls’ bathroom to take a piss.

 

            When she was done, she stood up for a few more minutes to study herself in front of the mirror. At least she didn’t look as fucked up as the last time she drank alcohol. That was certain. She was still in control of herself and still very much aware of her surroundings. She made a mental pat on her back for a job well done. Somehow in some way she could feel that her psycho stalker is out there lurking in the dark and waiting for the perfect moment to get to her. For the first time in her life, she had made herself readily available for whatever might happen to her.

 

            The walk back to their table was quick and she noticed that her friends were once again indulging themselves in their next round of drinks courtesy of Tom and Griffins. As she plopped on her seat next to Nate, he immediately handed her a newly-filled glass of Jack which came from Tom. “Your last shot for tonight, Arya.” He told her, flashing that attractive smile once more. Knowing that she was not really planning on getting drunk that night, Nate respected her limited preference for alcohol intake that night. Arya accepted her last shot willingly and drank it straight again.

 

            “More! More! More!” Pandora shouted from across her seat while Brea just shook her head as she stifled a laugh. Pandora was obviously very drunk already. “I’ve had enough drinks for tonight, Pandora.” Arya told her a matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes. Pandora burst into loud gales of drunken laughter. “You’re so cute, Arya! Remember the last time you were drunk? You were speaking another language… I want to hear you speak another language. Come on, drink!!!” She urged her again, moving away from her seat as she motioned to stand up. When she lost her balance, Tom caught her and helped her sit down again. “You’re drunk now, Pandora… That’s enough…” He said to her in a consoling tone. Tom was very gentle to Pandora most especially in her highly inebriated state.

 

            Arya carefully observed her friends finish their drinks that night while at the same time keeping vigilant for any possible encounter with her psycho-stalker. From time to time, she and Tom would communicate through eye contact, sharing the same unspoken thoughts but there was still no signs from her potential perpetuator. Her thoughts were now suddenly clouded with what-ifs and a sudden feeling of impending doom deep in her core. She tried to shun those unbidden feelings away and tried to concentrate on here and now.

 

But then after less than thirty minutes of waiting for nothing, Arya suddenly found herself very sleepy already as her body suddenly grew tired for no reason at all. Stifling a yawn at the back of her hand, she spoke to her friends, “Aren’t you guys done with your drinks? Perhaps I could already drive you all home because slumber already awaits for me.” She told them all as she suddenly began to stand up. Arya suddenly felt fidgety and uneasy as she felt an abrupt shift of something unknown building up deep inside her body. For a moment she lost her footing and tried to lean on the table for support. Resigning to the jolt of weakness she was feeling, she plastered herself back on her seat. They were telling her something already but for some reason she could not make out what they were telling her. That’s odd. She told herself. Arya has to keep in mind that she still needs to drive her friends home as soon as possible because she could no longer trust herself if she drives them when she is already sleepy.

 

            Pandora was already leaning her head on Brea’s shoulders, soundly asleep while the loud house music was still playing. Nate on the other hand was still as active as Tom and Griffins and they were even involved in a deep conversation about politics, books and bands. Arya once again felt the need to void so she excused herself. This time, when she started walking away from them, Nate stood up and caught up with her. Noticing her now unsteady gait as she strode towards the comfort room, Nate suddenly put an arm around her waist to steady her. “Are you okay, Arya?” He asked her worriedly as he leaned to whisper in her ear. The smell of alcohol and his musky perfume diffused into her nostrils. “I thought you’re not drunk? Why are you almost stumbling down already?” He added with concern etched in his eyes. Arya waved a hand at him dismissively, “I’m fine, Nate. I’m just feeling a little bit sleepy now. This is nothing.” She said. But when she came to look up at Nate, she was already seeing double no matter how much she was trying to blink her eyes to bring back her regular vision. She was supposed to have perfect vision this time because she was wearing her second pair of eyes. Why was she suddenly feeling so… dizzy and intoxicated all of a sudden?

 

            When they both reached the lonely corridor of the bar with only a single light lighting up the entire place, Arya suddenly leaned her hand on the wall as she tried to balance herself. Nate caught her again, this time, he was already circling his arms around her waist to help her stand up straight. “Arya? You don’t seem alright.” Nate noted as he carefully let her back lean on the wall while he was slowly pinning her further. Arya caught his eyes and she noticed that he was looking at her intently. There was something in the way he looked at her. She could definitely tell. “I’m fine, Nate.” She told him sternly, her face now serious as she continued to decipher his expression.

 

            In a few seconds, Nate suddenly cupped her cheeks with his hands as he drew himself closer to her. “Arya…” He whispered in a raspy yet endearing voice. Her eyebrow arched at him in question. “What is it?” She asked casually. “Arya…” He said her name once more. His thumb was now caressing the side of her cheeks. “You’ve grown so beautiful now… And I can’t help but like you even more now that you’ve grown…” He suddenly confessed as his heavy-lidded eyes pierced into hers. This was still obviously the alcohol talking. Definitely. Arya put her steady hands on his shoulders as she tried to push him back away, trying to maintain a certain distance from him to let him know of his limits. But he was unmovable. “Nate. You’re drunk.” She tried to let him see the reality of things. “No, Arya, I really like you… so much…” He insisted as he drew himself closer to her once more.

 

            Arya suddenly felt her extremities getting weaker. Her body suddenly felt limp for no reason at all. Then her heart began to hammer in her chest, sensing danger that was far more worse that what Nate was currently doing to her. Her instincts were trying to tell her something but she just couldn’t put it together. Something was definitely off. She could feel her world spinning around without stopping and her vision was suddenly becoming very blurry. She tried to push Nate away to grasp for some air but she found herself being suffocated. Her breathing was now becoming labored and she felt a certain heaviness in her chest. “Nate, I… You can’t… I can’t… I can’t breathe…” She told him, her words suddenly broken. Nate only held her closer as he drew his face closer to her. “Arya, let me kiss you… just one kiss from you…” He begged her, his voice still slurring as he continued to pin her to the wall. Arya tried to move her head to the side, away from him but his grasp on her face was too strong. “Nate. No, please…” She begged. “I can’t breathe… Nate, please stop. Help me…” She cried out in desperation, her voice becoming weaker.

 

            Something deep inside her body was making her weaker with each second… she felt like she was being pulled down… even _drugged_ perhaps. Her eyes widened at the realization and she could feel the irises of her eyes constricting. She felt the rush of blood and adrenaline inside her as her body tried to battle her growing weakness. Nate still tried to push himself to her until his lips finally met hers and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Arya’s eyes remained wide open but she shut her lips tight when he kissed her. She clenched her fists as she tried to battle her helplessness. When she almost found the opportunity to jerk her knee up to his balls, she found herself being outmaneuvered by Nate’s sudden strength. Arya could not help but let her sudden outburst of tears fall from her eyes.

                                                                                                            

            Then before Nate could do something more to her, she felt another person trying to break them apart. “Nate!!!” Came Tom’s familiar voice. Tom immediately came to her rescue when she found herself being so helpless. She leaned herself back on the wall with her hands trying to balance her body as she saw Tom holding Nate back. “Nate, stop it, mate! You’re fucking drunk! Stop messing up with Arya or Gendry will hear of this and beat the pulp out of you!” He chided Nate, this time he was grasping the collars of his shirt as if he was ready to punch Nate in the face. “Sorry, mate…” Nate apologized, raising his hands in surrender. When Tom pulled away and slightly pushed him, Nate stormed out and walked away from them in shame.

 

            Tom turned back around to look at Arya and she noticed his eyes growing wider upon seeing her. “Arya!” He exclaimed as he ran towards her. “Shit, Arya, you’re being drugged!” He told her worriedly as he tried to put an arm around her to support her falling state. He continued to assess her condition and sudden incapacity to hold herself. Arya still held on to the wall as she felt her entire world spinning without end. Her breathing was still heavy and labored and she could feel her blood pumping faster all throughout her pulses. “Come on, let me take you home.” Came Tom’s faint voice. Why isn’t she hearing anything else but the fast beating of her heart? She could barely even hear Tom’s voice as the throbbing of her heart was deafening. Something was obviously not right.

 

            As Tom tried to walk her back to their table, she suddenly felt overly paranoid when she shoved Tom away from her, “No, Tom. Why do you know about what’s happening to me?” She asked him suspiciously. “Unless… unless you’re the one who put it in my drink. I saw you hand my drink earlier to Nate so that he could give it to me!” She said, her voice was now a little bit raised but still weak. Tom walked back towards her. “What are you talking about, Arya? I’m trying to help you out!” He said in defense. But Arya’s heart continued to beat faster as her instincts were telling her that danger was coming. “No!” She shouted. She sounded delusional and paranoid now. “Arya, please! Come on!” He said to her as he held out his hand.

 

            Arya shook her head and felt the tears running down her cheeks. Why was she suddenly being so emotional right now? And she could barely hear a thing. She also still felt her legs jelly up, getting weaker each minute. Her words were now caught in her throat as she began to sob frantically. She still could not breathe. She clutched her chest with her tight fist then she squinted her eyes to look at Tom for the last time. Then, without ever turning back, she ran away from him as fast as possible. That’s right. She was running away from the real danger. From Tom. Tom, whom she thought she could trust. But how does he know all about what was happening to her? And he was even pretending to save her from Nate when in fact he was the danger himself.

 

            Her resolve to run faster weakened as she felt her limbs go limp that she had to lean herself once more against the wall. She could now feel daggers being stabbed in her head and it will not stop from hurting. She could no longer see anything clearly and her hands were now trembling without ceasing. It was as if her heart would explode from too much pounding and her eardrums would burst from the hollow sounds she was hearing inside her head. Her still conscious self tried to battle her growing weakness as she slowly walked towards the back exit of the club, away from the danger lurking behind her. Almost there. She was almost close to breathing the fresh night air. Her lungs could no longer take the suffocation she was feeling inside.

 

            Clutching to the strap she had tied to her thigh which held her dagger and now her cellphone, she got her phone with trembling hands as she tried to dial Gendry’s number for help. She continued to walk further until she could finally see the back door. When Arya finally heard Gendry’s voice, she couldn’t help but burst into tears. “Gendry…” She said in a soft whisper. “Help… Help me…” She mewled. She knew that Gendry was trying to talk to her on the other line but she could not for the life of her make out what he was telling her. All she could hear were incoherent words. She was deaf. And almost close to being blind. She could not understand what was happening to her entire body right now.

 

Her hands were now shaking uncontrollably that she dropped her phone to the floor. She could not even bend down anymore to pick it up. She felt numb, she felt cold, she felt warm and very limp. And she could not stop herself from crying. Her vision was slowly dying out and all she could see was total blackness. And she could not hear a thing.

 

She tried to walk a few more paces towards the door and as she tried to extend her arm to open the door to safety, she felt her knees finally giving up. But before she could land on the floor, she felt warm hands holding her up.

 


	33. Every Plan is a Tiny Prayer to Father Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.   
> My apologies for the delay.

__

**_ Arya  _ **

 

            Arya’s weary eyes fluttered open after what seemed like days of dreamless sleep. Waking up to the blinding glare of the light right above her head, all she could see was a blur. She tried to blink her eyes once, twice, then thrice and tried for a fourth time but she still could not adjust her vision back to normal. Her eyes involuntarily shut close once more to the glowering light as her brain tried to process what just happened to her. For a moment, she could hardly remember the events that had transpired recently. All she could remember was the feeling of impending doom and the uncontrollable weakness spreading all throughout her system, making her inadequate and helpless.

 

            Opening her eyes once more, she finally tried to let her senses and her rational mind rule over her groundless growing irrational fears. She laid unmoving in place, slowly trying to clear hear mind of any burden so that she could begin her initial physical self-assessment. She started with the patency of her airway because the last time she could remember being awake and coherent, she was caught in a state of dyspnea while trying to catch her breath because it seemed like all her airway passages have constricted. Right now, she felt better and she no longer felt that invisible barrier trying to obstruct her airway. Then just below her nostrils, she noticed a certain contraption being attached to her. She felt the cold air seeping through her nostrils abundantly to assist her with stabilizing her breathing which could only mean that she was on Oxygen therapy.

 

            After noting that everything was stable with her airway and breathing, she made sure to check for her circulation by trying to feel her extremities for any numbness but fortunately, she could still feel every fiber of her fingers and toes working when she tried to move and wiggle them. Only, when she tried to feel for her fingers, she felt something clamping her right index finger. When she tried to raise her hand slightly in line with her vision and squint her eyes, that’s when she got it all figured that a Pulse Oximeter to measure her Oxygen saturation was being used. That answers why she was hearing a beeping sound on her right side.

           

            She tried to turn her head to where the machine was located and that’s when she noted that her vision was very murky and cloudy. She had to basically squint her eyes to get a clearer vision of the equipment a few inches away from her. After she tried to analyze her visual incapacity, it was then that she realized that her contacts have been removed.

 

Moreover, although she may be feeling a little bit lightheaded, she knew that this was just due to her supine position on the bed. In some way her back felt sore from lying in that position but nevertheless, her muscles no longer felt as limp as it was. Perhaps all her body needs was a little more rest.

 

            She then went back to moving her fingers slowly and noticed that her other hand –her left hand has an intravenous insertion site located on her dorsal metacarpal vein. When she squinted her eyes on closer inspection, she noted thru the color of the needle that it has a larger gauge which could only mean that a bigger needle was inserted to keep her vein open for a faster, more potent route for intravenous medications prescribed for her. Her eyes traveled from the start of her insertion up to the plastic IV bottle hooked to her left side. She was never wrong in deducing that it was indeed a liter of Plain Normal Saline Solution being hooked on her bedside, kept at 10 drops per minute. This would also mean that she was also being hydrated after being intoxicated with whatever substance was affecting her body.

 

            At the realization of her being drugged, it was then that she finally remembered all the accounts in the club that night. She could remember being very dizzy with her legs feeling jelly-like and weak and her major senses such as her sense of sight and hearing were failing her. Aside from that, she could remember talking to Nate and the next second he was already trying to get his way by kissing her. Then Tom came to the rescue and tried to berate Nate for his behavior.

 

Gendry was right all along. Nate did have feelings for her, only she was just too stupid to deny it all. How could she be very vigilant and mindful of her stalker but be as clueless as a stupid high school teenager on this one simple thing such as noticing Nate’s bloody advances? And it’s not even rocket science. How could her instincts miss out those important hints?

 

            In a span of a few seconds, her mind suddenly led her to thoughts of Tom being the potential stalker all this time. But Arya knew deep inside that her speculation was wrong. She was very wrong in concluding that Tom was the stalker. It just doesn’t make sense because Tom has been helping her in the past few months. Her clouded judgment may have also been due to the effects of the unknown substance intoxicating her entire system. She felt so dumb for landing into false conclusions and blatantly accusing him. She heaved a sigh of frustration as she tried to calm herself.

 

            Going back to trying to assess the place where she was situated, she finally found herself asking, _where the fuck am I?_ When she squinted her eyes again and scanned the entire room she was being confined to, she could tell that she was definitely inside a hospital room. However, within her line of vision from lying on the bed, she noted that no one was around. Everything seemed quiet and the only sound she could hear was the beeping sound of the machine on her bedside.   

 

            After a few seconds of scanning the room, she tried to slowly move all her extremities altogether starting from her fingers down to the toes of her feet. They were still equally reactive and willing for any impending exertion such as standing up, walking or running. Her breathing and her heartrate has finally normalized when she didn’t find it necessary to put much exertion in her intake of air thanks to the Oxygen being given to her.

 

            Her instincts no longer even sensed any danger lurking behind the shadows so this must also mean that her stalker did not really abduct her that night and that perhaps it was Tom who brought her to the hospital. But what about Gendry? She called him that night but she could not understand any word he had said. His words only seemed incoherent and incomprehensible.

 

            Arya laid still for a few more heartbeats in careful contemplation before finally attempting to rise up to a sitting position. It took all of her strength when she did and she felt her heartrate shooting up. She made an involuntary gasp as she found herself in an episode of short dyspnea from the sudden exertion of her muscles. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

 

            When everything seemed to stabilize back to normal, she opened her eyes once more and took ample time to scan the entire room from her range of vision. It was then she saw upon squinting her eyes that Tom was lying on the couch across her bed, sound asleep while Pandora was sleeping on the other couch near the glass windows. She leaned herself comfortably on the headboard of her bed as she thought of the things she needed to do next. Clearly this was not over. Her psycho-stalker was still out there waiting for the right moment to take her.

 

            What made her even more baffled was the fact that she was never attacked nor abducted during the time she was most vulnerable, making herself readily available for anything. Could it be because someone else came in ahead before the psycho-stalker could finally get her? No, it did not make sense. Arya knew for a fact that her psycho-stalker was smart. Even smarter than her mind and Tom’s combined. Yet here she was, unharmed and untainted when all she was expecting was to be abducted by her sole perpetuator to get it over with. Although she may have fallen into the trap of whatever substance was slowing down her system, she found herself very surprised that nothing worst happened to her. It all seemed so wrong. Every bit of it. She knew something was off. Definitely. And she needed to find it out for herself before it gets too late.

 

            Right when she was about to pull out the pulse oximeter clasping her pointer finger after deciding that she doesn’t need it anymore, the door suddenly opened. She stopped her impulsive attempts of breaking away from her contraptions when she saw Brea’s head peek behind the door before entering and when she found that Arya was fully awake, her lips curled to a faint smile. Brea paced towards her hurriedly. “Arya! Are you feeling better now?” She asked worriedly as she stood on the side of her bed. Arya noticed Griffins getting inside the room with Nate behind him. She turned back to Brea and responded, “I’m alright now, Brea.” Then she had to ask her another question to confirm her initial deductions, “So I’m in the hospital, right?” Brea tucked a loose strand of Arya’s brown hair away from her face. “Yes, you passed out in the club last night and Tom said that you’ve been drugged.” Brea replied cautiously. At Brea’s words, Tom suddenly stirred and woke up. Arya blinked back and averted her gaze towards Tom. “Hey, Arya.” Tom greeted, rubbing his sleepy eyes and flashing a grin at her.  

 

            Griffins and Nate went to sit beside Tom on the couch when he rose to a sitting position. Arya noted that Nate had an apologetic look on his face and refused to look at her in the eyes, but so did she when she looked at Tom. “Tom, I’m sorry… I…” She found the right words stuck in her throat out of sheer awkwardness. It was basically difficult for her to apologize to him after all her stupid accusations. Tom only waved a dismissive hand at her and smiled earnestly. “It was a high dose of flunitrazepam, Arya.” Tom suddenly stated to answer the question she was about to ask him, obviously the best at mind-reading. At his words, all the realization dawned on her. How could she be so stupid to have missed it? The word processed immediately inside her head. It was the generic name of --“Rohypnol…” She stated in a whisper but just within Tom’s earshot. “Of course…” She added as she stared blankly straight ahead. How could she not have thought of the most common drug used by stupid fucks like her stalker?

 

            Tom walked towards her calmly as he looked straight into her eyes seriously. “That was why you were having confusion, dizziness, loss of motor control and lack of coordination. What endangered you most was your respiratory depression due to the high dose of Rohypnol infiltrating your system, resulting to your tachycardic and dyspneic state. So we had you rushed here in the hospital.” Came his explanation. “But you should be fine now. The doctors got rid of the drugs in your system and toxicology shows that you are all cleared. All you need is rest and then you can go home.” He continued. Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. “But what about the—“ She was interrupted with Tom spoke again. “Everything will be okay, Arya.” He interjected, giving her arm a squeeze. Leaning closer to her ears, he whispered, “Not here, Arya. We’re still not done with our plan yet. They should not know about our plan. Anyone could be your perpetuator now.” He whispered cautiously.

 

            When he pulled away from her, she nodded her head in silent understanding. Then, in the effort to at least switch the subject to another topic and at the same time find the need to know, she asked them expectantly, “Where is Gendry?” Because his presence is clearly not felt and he would usually be the first one to come to her the moment she opens her eyes. There was a long, silent pause in the room as her friends looked at each other save for Pandora who was still soundly sleeping on the other couch.

 

“Well…” Brea started. “Gendry said that you didn’t want to see him, Ar. And here we thought that he was out of the country with his father. Just like what you said last night.” She replied a matter-of-factly. Arya’s mouth slightly flung open, confusion slowly settling in. _What?_ Her thoughts spat, disregarding Brea’s suspicious look on her matched with her hands on her hips. For a second, she was about to believe Gendry’s reasons for not seeing her. But then again, she knew him better of all people. Even if they were having an issue, he would still fight tooth and nail just to see her especially in times like this. _No, this isn’t him._ She denied. Or maybe the bitch did something to manipulate him to keep him from seeing her. But Gendry can never be manipulated… she knew that too. And on a more crucial note, something was off just like how she was not abducted by her stalker as opposed to what she has been expecting. Her instincts could definitely tell and her instincts never lie.  

 

Looking at her with an even more confused expression, Brea spoke again. “What exactly happened to both of you? Did you guys have a fight or something?” Came another round of her serious interrogation. She suddenly felt a certain pang in the depths of her heart at the recollection of the events that occurred during the previous day. They didn’t have a fight but it all boils down back to seeing the bitch kiss her boyfriend and trying to steal him away from her. She was yet to formulate the sweetest revenge she could give and she cannot wait to exact her vengeance fair and square. Despite what she felt, she managed to hide her true feelings and wear her mask of indifference. “We didn’t have a fight.” Arya stated, shaking her head, she went on, “I just gave him some space. I mean, we gave each other space. He had an encounter with his ex-girlfriend in which his ex-girlfriend badly wanted to take him back.” She responded honestly.

 

            Brea’s eyes bulged out in shock. “What?!” She exclaimed, her voice loud enough to wake Pandora. “What happened next?” Arya shrugged in casual nonchalance. “I don’t know. I told them that they should talk and that’s it.” She plainly said. At the back of her mind, she was already devising a plan of finding out for herself what was happening to Gendry. Because it was very unlikely for him not to be around in times like this. He basically worries like a grandmother when it comes to her safety. That was a very Gendry thing to do. Not like this. He’s usually not avoidant. She was even more avoidant, but not him. She ought to know what’s going on but she needed to be discreet. Because like Tom said, anyone could be her psycho-stalker now.

 

. “So there were no confrontations and catfights whatsoever?” Brea asked again, sounding incredulous. Arya pretended to roll her eyes and snort mockingly. Brea made a short laugh in return. Arya’s eyebrow arched, “What? You don’t think I could be a little less violent this time?” Arya tried to jape to hide her actual intentions. But she needed to know more. “What else did Gendry tell you, Brea? Were you able to speak to him over the phone?” She tried to gather some more information as much as necessary. Brea shook her head in response. “No, he said he’s in a bad reception for a phone call. And that was all he said, that you didn’t want to see him.” Arya’s eyebrow raised, “Even if you already told him I was in the hospital?” She had to make sure. Brea blinked her eyes, also caught in a state of incertitude. Perhaps even Brea found it hard to believe that Gendry wouldn’t come to see her. “Yes. I’ve been calling him, even texting him and that was all the response I got. It’s weird, you know…” Brea trailed off, suddenly lost in thought at the realization.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Arya turned to Tom. “Did you happen to find my phone, Tom?” She asked him. “One second.” Tom said as he rummaged through the pockets of his pants until he found what he was looking for and sauntered towards her. “No texts from Gendry?” She asked him the moment he handed her the phone. Tom only shook his head morosely as he casually sat beside her on the bed. He turned to ruffle her hair endearingly and asked her, “Are you hungry? We could have them buy some food for you since I know hospital food sucks. The doctor said you can have a full diet now, which means that you can already eat anything. We can have the guys over there buy us some food.” He told her with a wide smile, pointing at Nate and Griffins.

 

As if by instinct, they both stood up. “Yeah, we’ll take care of the food. What do you want to eat?” Nate offered trying to act good-natured and sincere as his lips curled to a sheepish smile. Arya thought for a few seconds before she retorted, “I’ll have some cream of chicken soup, French bread, lasagna and yogurt.” This time, she smirked at him as she allowed him to repeat her demands. “Cream of chicken soup, French bread, lasagna and yogurt. Got it.” He stated with utmost confidence. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement. “Do you have an eidetic memory or something?” She japed which earned a small chuckle from Nate. Brea only snorted as she paced towards Nate and gave a slap on his back. “Him? He could barely even remember where his car keys are… perhaps he’s just attentive to your needs right now because he owes you big time.” Brea winked at her with the implication of teasing her. Arya rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. “Go on now, you two. Don’t keep me waiting.” She told them, pretending to be all snobbish and spoiled. “I’ll go with them.” Brea said.

 

Tom rose up from the bed and walked towards Pandora who was now silently sitting on the couch. He sat beside her and put an arm around her. “Good afternoon…” She heard Tom greet Pandora endearingly. Arya never realized what time of day it was until Tom gave Pandora his warmest greetings. Pandora smiled at him sweetly, stifling a yawn. “You should go with them, love. Tell them what you want to eat too. I’ll stay with Arya.” He told her with a kind voice. “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. I need to walk and stretch these muscles.” Pandora immediately agreed. Before she could stand up, Tom planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

When they were all gone save for Tom, the expression on his face drastically changed before he immediately shut the door closed and locked it. Walking back towards her bed, he looked at her without any hint of his previous happy and warm smiles. He was obviously thinking what she was thinking right now. “Something’s not right, Tom. Do you sense it too?” She asked him right away the moment he sat beside her on the bed. He had his arms folded across his chest and his fingers fumbled over his growing beard. “I have also been trying to reach Gendry using your phone while you were brought here, but he’s not responding.” He stated seriously. He was having that Sherlock look on his face again, just like how he does every time they train or every time he is caught in his intellectual bout of pondering the most profound things that even Arya could not fathom. “I tried to use my own phone to contact him as well but there was still no response. It’s really unlike him.” He continued.

 

Arya sat up straight on the bed before she one by one began removing the contraptions in her body starting with the Oxygen cannula in her nose, down to the pulse oximeter clasping her finger. Right before she started pulling out the contraptions in her IV site, Tom stopped her, “What are you doing? We’re still waiting for the doctor’s orders to remove those things.” He chided her, placing a hand over hers. Arya rolled her eyes and snorted. “Fuck the doctor’s orders, Thomas. I need to find my Gendry right now.” She said with sheer determination.

 

But Tom held her tighter. “Stop. I have another plan. Listen to me…” He told her. Arya inched her way towards him closely to listen to his plans.


	34. Love is Watching Someone Die

__

**_ Arya  _ **

 

            _Bastard! Where did you take my boyfriend?_ Came Arya’s angry text using Gendry’s phone. It was addressed to Gendry’s captor, who was also definitely Arya’s psycho-stalker. Because Tom and her had it all figured after putting two and two together that Gendry was indeed missing. She was making herself more available this time. Fully making herself as bait was the exact term to describe it.

            Arya was already out of the hospital. She had to come back to her small house to put on the black combat suit she hasn’t worn in ages. It was tailor made for her and was glad that everything still fits.

            When she was done preparing herself, she began to unravel all the other secrets and mysteries she had been keeping all these years –things that shouldn’t have surfaced while trying to suppress the phantom of her darker past in a faraway country. All of this she did while waiting for a response from Gendry’s captor.

            She had to let her old self unfurl, only just for tonight; if it meant saving her Gendry from harm.

            Her cellphone finally beeped after fifteen minutes.

            _Wait for a black BMW outside your doorstep in twenty minutes_. Was the accurate response.

            It sent shivers down Arya’s spine. Her stalker was really good. So fucking good.

            But she had to instill in her mind that she could outsmart him. She ought to. For her sake and for Gendry’s sake. Losing Gendry tonight would not be an option.

            After exactly twenty minutes, a shiny, black BMW stopped right before her gate. She didn’t have any qualms about opening the door and in an instant, she was already seated inside. The face of the driver was concealed by the tinted glass barrier inside the car and Arya doubted that it was her stalker. She knew her stalker well and she knew that he was back at wherever place they were taking her. He was patiently waiting for her glorious arrival. So be it. She was ready to face death if needed be. Just as long as she could keep Gendry safe first. She just hoped to the gods that Gendry was not in terrible harm. Because if something happens to him, gods forbid, she will definitely be releasing her all that night.

It was a promise she would make.

And a promise that she would take to her grave.

 

**_ Gendry  _ **

 

            He was not sure how or when he got himself chained up in some huge old-fashioned room or dungeon but Gendry knew that he was in deep trouble. The place itself reeked of it. He was stripped off his shirt and he was now naked from the top. His jeans were already tattered and bloodied. He got himself beaten up by the unknown person who had brought him here.

            The last thing he remembered before he lost his consciousness was hearing Arya’s voice over the phone. And she was asking for help.

            _Oh gods._

            The thought of Arya getting into trouble outraged him, rattling the chains that were binding him. If only he could get himself free. If only he could fight. But he was too weak to do all of it.

            His face still felt tender and he knew that it was swollen all over. Perhaps he was even unrecognizable with the blood. Whoever had beaten him had really done a pristine job of ruining his face.

He slammed his back on the brick wall, feeling miserably helpless. If he ever knew who did this to him, he will definitely kill that person. Not because he was balled in a messy, fucked up pulp, but because his perpetrator was definitely making him as bait for Arya to come around. Surely by this time, Arya would have already known that something was up.

His throat passed a low, subtle grunt of frustration. He could barely even move his mouth from the pain, much less utter a word. Everything in him hurts. Physically and emotionally.

For a second, he wished that they would have just killed him. That would be a better option than using him to get to his girl.

            A few heartbeats have passed until he heard footsteps from outside the chambers. His half-closed and badly-bruised eyes shot a glare at the huge wooden doors as it slowly creaked open. Even the doors gave a creepy chill to his spine.

            Death reeked on every corner of this room.

            Nostrils flaring in pure anger and rage, and eyes almost bulging out from its sockets, Gendry braced himself from the pain he was feeling trying to get himself free from his bindings at the sight of two familiar faces walking in.

            The first face he saw was Arya’s. She was being held by her captor, her eyes blindfolded and hands tied from the back. There was duct tape on her mouth. And he could never ever forget the face of the person pushing her inside, holding her shoulders firmly.

            “Griffins…” He seethed through gritted teeth. Gendry’s heart raced in sheer fury, nails digging deeper to his fists. He was panting, fuming with outrage.

            “I will fucking kill you!!!” He managed to utter a threat. “I will kill you, you bastard!!!” He shouted once more. Never mind the pain in his face as his facial muscles clenched and moved.

            Arya tensed at the sound of his voice. Reacted to it. And now she was trying to break free from Griffins. Her voice was muffled under the tape. He noticed that she was wearing an unusual black suit and black combat boots.

            Before he could move to stand up, another person came inside the chambers.

A woman.

Her face was concealed but the swelling curves on her body could never be mistaken.

She closed the doors shut before striding in beside Griffins to hold Arya in his stead while Griffins sauntered towards his direction. There was a certain beauty in her but like Griffin’s facial expression, it was psychopathic. They were psychopaths. Both of them. Gendry clenched his teeth harder.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” He wailed. Griffins only gave him an evil, triumphant smirk as he stopped a meter where he was being chained up. “Don’t you fucking touch her! Kill me instead, you bastard! Don’t touch her!” He screamed angrily, frantically. Fear multiplied by the hundreds in his system. Fear for Arya. Because he knows what that psycho-stalker would do to her.

Griffins hunched over before him with that psychotic smile of his. There was simply no empathy in his face. Just pure madness.

With a swift move of his strong arm, he slapped Gendry with the back of his hand. Fresh blood dripped from his face. The pain was slowly radiating, burning. What aggravated the injury in his face was the protrusion from Griffins’ ring. A sharp pain throbbed all over his facial region. Gendry grunted.

“You’re the bastard!” Griffins finally spoke, his voice low, dangerous and calculated. “And you’ve taken what’s supposed to be mine.” He added, his gaze moved to Arya and then to the woman behind her. It was as if he was giving a silent command to the woman.

“I have done nothing to you!” Gendry spoke before spitting blood from his mouth.

            From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman pulling away Arya’s blindfold. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock upon finally seeing him. Tears were threatening to fall as she tried to squirm away from the woman holding her.

            “Arya!” He called out her name.

            But Griffins hauled Gendry’s face back to his gaze.

            “She’s mine, Baratheon. She has always been mine.” Said Griffins. “I’ve known her since we were younger. She was only a kid then. Well, she was almost a grown lady… And when I saw her again when she was back from Braavos, I knew I had to make her mine. But you stole her away from me!”

            “You’re a sick psycho!”

            “I’m a brilliant person.”

            “I will kill you!”

            Rage slowly engulfed Gendry as he tried to draw his body closer to Griffins. But the bastard only gave him a kick in the gut when Griffins stood up from his crouching position. It was painful enough to bring Gendry back to his knees.

            Arya made a disgruntled sound. Tears were now falling down her eyes. And in a millisecond, she made a very swift move to hit the woman holding her with her own shoulder with full force, bringing the woman down on the floor.

            Arya ran with stealth towards the back of Griffins and gave him a kick that sent the bastard stumbling before Gendry.

            Gendry’s eyes widened in horror as he looked at the person behind Arya. Sensing it, Arya ducked right before the woman had the time to bludgeon her. But unfortunately, Griffins was quicker and stronger and he got Arya again in one sweep.

            “I will have fun with her, Baratheon. And I will let you watch.” Griffins said. There was a certain psychotic frenzy gleaming in his eyes. He licked his lips as he looked at Arya lustfully.

            “Hold her down.” Griffins commanded the woman. The woman obliged as Arya tried to writhe from their hold. They both let Arya lay on the cold floor. Griffins hastily parted her legs.

            “No!!!!” Gendry screamed again. “Don’t touch her!!!”

            In a fluid motion, Griffins tore the upper part of Arya’s suit open, revealing a large portion of her bare chest exposed. A sinister laugh came out from his lips as if he was enjoying their torment, most especially Arya’s muffled cries.

            “Shut the fuck up, Baratheon!” Griffins hissed.

Then he turned his gaze towards Arya. “I’ve waited for this for so long. And I cannot believe that you instantly fell for my trap. Despite the fact that I know that you already know who your psycho-stalker is. You had me figured out long before, have you? You had figured me out when you saw me at The Paper Lantern. I just knew it. I just know it because I could read your mind, Arya Stark. You’re smart but I can outwit you.”

            Arya’s hands balled into fists. Only grunting sounds could be heard from her but Gendry knew that she was already very enraged. He could see her the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

            Griffins’ gaze turned towards the woman holding Arya down. She was also strong.

            “Hold her down and don’t ever let her go while I fuck her into oblivion and let this Baratheon bastard watch.” Came his command.

            “Don’t. Touch. Her!”

            “Enjoy the show, Baratheon. I will make this last until she bleeds from exhaustion.”  

 

**_ Arya _ **

 

            They had blindfolded her well.

             Arya was not really certain who was driving the car she was riding because the moment they have arrived at the old, creepy mansion many miles away from King’s Landing, the driver was already wearing a mask. And he was not saying a single word to her. She was immediately blindfolded and her hands were tied up when she was being led inside the huge house.

            Before the driver could proceed to leading her further into where Gendry was, he checked her black suit for any weapons. He had only managed to take the knife strapped to her boot. It was the only visible weapon she was carrying. The rest were concealed inside her suit. Non-palpable and discreet. An old strategy she had been using ever since—

            She heard another set of footsteps shuffling towards their direction. Her heart suddenly thundered in fear at the familiarity of the voice.

            “Arya Stark.” A low, masculine voice greeted.

            She made a subtle, growling sound. Out of disgust. Her lips pulled into a feral snarl.

_I knew it._

            “I finally have you in my humble abode. I’ll make sure that you will feel more than welcome… and more at home. With the rest of my girls. But of course, you will be the best. And you will be mine.” His voice dipped lower. A cold sweat broke out, slowly running along her back.

            She tried to get herself free from her bindings and the blindfold just so that she could spit on his face but she had to save her strength. Now was not the time.

            Before giving her fiercest response, she felt her lips being sealed by a duct tape.

            In a split second, they pushed her to walk further down the hall.

 

            ***

 

            Now that she was thrashing under the hold of the bastard that was Griffins, she couldn’t help but feel her fears seep in to her core. He was definitely not kidding about fucking her in front of Gendry because she could now feel the cold draft in the chambers biting the skin on her chest.

            _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

            That has been her silent mantra ever since she was younger.

She can do this. She was _trained_ for this.

            Breathing a little heavier, she gathered all of her strength for her next move. And in a matter of seconds, she lifted her thighs and legs towards Griffins’ head and swooped him down sideways to the floor by surprise. An attack much less expected from her. Because almost everyone else thought that she was too small to fight back.

Wrong.

            And their biggest mistake was taking off her blindfold.

            Now, she could see everything. She could attack anything.

            She sprinted away from their proximity as she tried to untangle herself from her bindings. She did not train for a couple of years just to screw this all up. She ought to be free so that she could use her hands to fight. Griffins was still knocked on the floor almost unconscious after what she just did but his companion was almost ready to attack her.

            She eyed his companion concealed under a dark mask. Arya’s eyes trailed down the length of his body, assessing him, studying him. Arya had to think of a plan to defeat them.  

            Upon closer look, thankfully for the new contacts she was wearing that night, she was able to notice something off.

            Then putting it all together, she had it all figured out just in time for her to be free from her bindings.

            “Natalia… you bitch!!!” Arya cursed angrily, clenching her fists tightly. So Griffins’ girlfriend has been his accomplice all along. And right now, Arya was not even sure if she was his girlfriend at all.

            “You’re both crazy psychos!!! I’ll fucking destroy you!!!” Arya shouted again.

            Natalia finally removed her mask and revealed her face. There was a dangerous grin evident on her lips.

Sinister.

Evil.

Psychotic.

Natalia made a defensive stance, facing Arya fearlessly. She didn’t say a word. Instead, Natalia moved one of her hands behind her back. Arya anticipated the bitch’s move.

Very predictable.

Before Natalia could fling her dagger at Arya, Arya was able to avoid its fatal blow. But when she did, Griffins tackled her with his body in the next second. They both landed on the cold, hard floor. It smelled of dried blood and death. Arya let out a painful gasp when the right side of her body hit the rocky tiles.

“Arya!” She heard Gendry’s concerned voice.

She found her words dissolved in her throat when Griffins gripped her neck with his large, bare hand. He was strangling her.

“So, you’re fighting back now? Is that it, Arya Stark?” Griffins’ eyes were bulging with raging frenzy, bloodshot red and pupils constricted. Arya could not talk back because she was now choking.

She tried to punch his hand away using her own hands but her strength was nothing to his.

“Stop fighting back and let me fuck you.” Her psycho-stalker hissed.

“Maybe she wants company, dear. Do you want me to bring in your other girls? Maybe we could both fuck all of them.” Natalia suggested as she walked towards them to hold Arya back. The other crazy bitch in this bunch. _What is wrong with these people?_

“We will do that later. I want to enjoy her all for myself. I have been waiting for her all these months.” Griffins replied. Arya was now getting paler and paler. She could already see spots coming out from nowhere.

_Fight back, Arya._ You can do this. Her inner voice said.

“Stop it! Don’t hurt her!” Gendry’s voice was in pure agony. He was close to crying. “Please! Kill me instead! Let her go! Let her go, you bastard or I’ll fucking kill you!” He pleaded.

_Fight back for Gendry, Arya. Fight._

Arya tried to control herself from finally passing out under Griffins’s heavy weight.

“Please!!!” Gendry’s pleas were ringing in her ears. His voice was her only guiding force at the moment.

“I’m going to fuck her right in front of you, Baratheon. You watch.” This was totally a very different Griffins she was seeing.

This was the real Vincent Griffins.

Psychotic.

He will be. In a minute. If he won’t stop strangling her.

“Go to that bastard for me and hold his head. Let him see this.” Griffins instructed Natalia as he was trying to strip Arya completely bare from her black combat suit with only one hand while the other one was holding her neck, keeping her in place. Natalia followed his instructions and walked towards Gendry to steady his head.

“Stop! Please! Don’t hurt her!!!” Gendry pleaded. “Arya!!!”

Arya has never heard Gendry shout like that. He sounded very afraid.

“I always love scenes like this, you know.” Griffins suddenly said to her with a wicked grin.

She gave him a fatal glare.

And she spat on his face.

Griffins flinched a little to the side. He was taken aback.

“So, you like it rough and dirty, huh?” He said with an unreadable expression, still looking away from her.

Wrong move.

Before Griffins could look back at her, she gathered all her strength and brought her left hand to the other side, the hidden blade from her black combat suit was ejected from the sleeves of her right elbow. Once she got hold of the blade with perfect stealth, she sliced the side of Griffins’s exposed face.

Blood instantly dripped on her chest. But she didn’t care.

            Right when Griffins backed away from her by instinct, she made this her opportunity to stand up and attack him again with her blade, this time slicing a part of his arm.

            And then before he could gain another step, she threw the blade at him as if she was only playing darts. It punctured his right chest.

            Griffins knelt on the floor at the pain.

            Arya on the other hand ran back towards Gendry before Natalia could hurt him further.

            “Stay back!” Natalia warned. “Or I’ll slit his throat.”

            Stupid. The bitch wasn’t even holding anything but Gendry’s hair pulled in a small heap by her long fingers.

            Arya snorted.

            “I said stay back!”

            “Don’t touch him!” Arya shouted back. When she was closer to Natalia, Arya produced another blade this time from the small compartment on the left sleeve of her black combat suit and threw it on Natalia’s free hand, causing her to flinch away from holding Gendry. Her hands were now bleeding from the blade that Arya just threw at her.

            Arya was not yet content with just injuring her on her hand, instead, she dragged Natalia meters away from Gendry and then pushed her on the floor. All this was done by pulling Natalia’s hair. She was surprisingly light. Or perhaps, this was all Arya’s adrenaline rush doing all the job of fighting back. Or maybe, her dark side has finally been unleashed.

            Without further preamble, she kicked Natalia on her ribs, stomach, then lastly, on her face. It knocked her unconscious considering Arya’s heavy-duty combat boots.

            At the corner of her eye, she saw Griffins running towards Gendry.

            Another wrong move.

            Because Arya was a faster runner than Griffins. And in a split second, she attacked him again by giving him a calculated roundhouse kick in the head which made him fly off his feet, sending his body to the hard wall.

            _Yes, that’s right. I know more than fucking self-defense. And you wouldn’t even know._

            Arya gave him a smug grin this time. And upon further noticing, the slit on his face was now widely open. Half of his face was covered in blood, intensified by its brightness. Good for him.

            “Suits you better having that kind of smile plastered on your face. The one that stays for life.” She suddenly told him as he was wincing in pain.

            “Bitch.” Griffins cursed, glowering at her this time. Gone was his psychotic aura.

            “Yes, I am a bitch. If provoked.”

            Then she gave him a very painful and unforgettable knee-jerk on his balls. He grunted in utter pain.

            “Stop messing with our lives.” She hissed.

            Her combat boot landed again on his balls. She couldn’t help it. She wanted her to feel the pain she was feeling right now. The pain of having to see Gendry being tied up like an animal. The pain of having to go back to her old self just to save the man she loves. The pain of having to face the fact that he killed more than a dozen girls her age because he was psychologically sick.

            She looked at Griffins again, now cowering in pain. He deserved more than the physical pain she has inflicted. At least the scar she gave him will last for a lifetime—

            “Don’t hurt him!!!” She heard a female voice from behind.

            Natalia.

            She turned her head to the opposite direction and saw Natalia holding Arya’s dagger and pointing it at her while running towards her.

            Arya’s quick senses came back. She was able to dodge Natalia’s attack but the blade hit Griffin’s abdomen.

            A gun suddenly fired inside the room.

            Natalia was now on the ground, her right leg was hit by the bullet.

            Arya turned towards where the gun just fired.

            “Arya. Stay away.”

            She immediately sauntered away from the couple and ran towards Gendry.

            “Tom.” She called. Tom was now walking towards Natalia and Griffins.

            Tom gave her a curt smile, his gun still pointed at her perpetuators.

            “Gendry, are you alright?” She asked Gendry who was in a state of shock from what had just happened. He looked at her with his swollen face.

            “I’m alright, Arya.” He whispered. “I’m alright.”

            She tried to locate the keys to the chains binding Gendry but she couldn’t find it.

            “I’ll get you out of this. Don’t worry.” She assured him as she stood up again.

            Before she walked back towards Tom, she saw a familiar figure emerging inside the room. She turned to the direction of the person who just entered.

            “Syrio?”

            “Yes, it’s me, Arya.” Syrio told her.

            “How did you…” She trailed off in confusion, then she followed Syrio’s gaze.

            “Tom?” She asked for confirmation. Syrio nodded.

            “But—“ She was cut off when Tom finally spoke.

            “My name is Detective Thomas Stratford. FBI.” He stated, showing his badge to Griffins and Natalia. “Vincent Griffins, Natalia Lennox, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of twenty young girls, the abduction and illegal detention of Mr. Gendry Baratheon and five more other girls and for assaulting Ms. Arya Stark.”

“You are both under arrest for all the other crimes you have committed against humanity. Not only just rape and murder.” Syrio added as he walked towards them confidently.

Arya was left speechless.

“I am Syrio Forel from the Interpol. And we have been looking for you for years for your other crimes outside of Westeros.”

Now, Arya’s mouth flung open.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 

**_ Gendry _ **

 

            So his girlfriend was actually a former undercover agent back in Braavos, working for Syrio Forel for a year before she quit. Total badass.

            She said she had to quit because it wasn’t the life meant for her. Because she was actually still hoping to return to Westeros. For good. She was hoping to return to him for good. Which she did. And he was more than thankful.

            It was all that mattered to Gendry Baratheon right now. Even when everything else in his body was sore and broken after being beaten up by that bloody bastard of a stalker.

            He heard someone talking that it was all over the news. And now that he was recuperating in the hospital, Arya refused to be interviewed by the swarming reporters outside of the medical facility. They all left it to Tom and Syrio to answer all the media’s questions.

            Talking about Thomas fucking Stratford. Thank the gods for Thomas. He saved him and Arya. If it weren’t for him and Syrio, Arya would have been dead by now after being brutally raped and murdered before his very eyes. Although Gendry knew that Arya could take both Griffins and Natalia with her unexpected fighting skills, given her current state of weakness, she couldn’t really handle defeating both of those psychos. And he remembered having been told that she had admitted to not being able to practice those skills anymore. He couldn’t remember when, though. Maybe it was before he was brought to the hospital.

            But nevertheless, Gendry admired her strength and her badass vibe. He also owed her his life for coming to save him by herself before Tom and Syrio arrived. She was very fearless and he was very proud of her.

            A smile curled on his lips as he lay on the hospital bed. Or at least he tried to imagine a smile on his lips. He was thinking he could not even smile right now because all kinds of ‘contraptions,’ as what he called it, were clinging to his body, _sustaining him_. He could even hear a beeping sound somewhere near his proximity.

But at least Arya is alive. That was all that matters.

            He heard that Arya was still being treated on the other room. But it doesn’t matter if he couldn’t see her yet, as long as he knows that she is finally safe.

            It was odd how he only _heard_ things right that moment.

            Pretty peculiar.

Although he had to admit that he indeed was still feeling very, very weak. He could not even move a muscle, much less talk.

Not when he could sense a tube sticking in his mouth.

Shit.

_Was it really that bad?_ He had to ask himself. He was not even sure how many days he was unconscious. What’s worse was, he heard in his sleep that he was inside the ICU. It must really be that bad.

            But he’s actually breathing just fine now. And it no longer hurts that much. He could even feel his eyes moving, albeit still closed.

            Everything was actually fine. Or so he thought until…

_Wait. Why is everything dark and light at the same time?_

            He could not even open his eyes. Even if he already wanted to.

            Everything was supposed to be fine. That was what he heard. He was always hearing things. He was always hearing voices.

            Yet he still could not open his eyes even if he was already awake. Or was he just dreaming that he was already awake? Why can he not move a single muscle in his body? He wanted to get up to see Arya.

            But he cannot wake up.

            His heartrate shot up to the highest level.

            Then another sound…

            Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

            “Shit!” He heard another familiar voice. “What’s happening to Gendry?”

            _Arya?_ He said in his thoughts.

            _Breathe, Gendry, breathe._

            “Call the code nurse!” An unfamiliar voice called out.

            _Breathe. You’re not dying. I’m not dying on Arya._

            Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

            Everything was a blur after. But he sure remembered hearing her voice.

            Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

 

And then his eyes fluttered open. Wide and unflinching despite the light. He was not sure how long they tried to revive him.

But he was awake now.


	35. Reconstructing Deconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the very long silence.  
> This isn't the Epilogue yet, as opposed to my original plan. 
> 
> In the meantime, while waiting for me to finish this story, if you have the spare time, please check out an original I have written:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/69989641-desolation

**_ Chapter 34: Reconstructing Deconstruction  _ **

****

**_ Arya _ **

 

It has been five days since she almost lost him. Five days since he almost suffered from a sudden cardiac arrest. She was glad that everything was alright now. That was according to the doctor who attended to his medical needs. Gendry has been cleared and was now ready to be discharged. In fact, Myrcella has been the one processing the discharge papers for him. She volunteered, being the perfect little sister that she was.

Uncle Robert was also helping Myrcella out in the discharge process down at the billing area, much to Arya's surprise. She never thought him to be this hands on. Maybe that was Uncle Robert's way of showing that he really cared for his son.

And as for her, she was by herself at the rooftop of the hospital. She sneaked in to where she knew there were no surveillance cameras. She was seated on the bench near the ledge overlooking the hospital gardens and the beautiful morning sky.

It was barely six thirty in the morning.

She loved the morning breeze so much from where she was seated to the extent that she felt the urge to doze off for a few hours.

It was the kind of peace and quiet she had been longing for after everything that had happened.

She was too tired to recall the accounts of how Natalia and Griffins were finally captured by the authorities. How much more that which transpired prior to Gendry's abduction–that one time she saw all of Sophia's machinations coming to life. She was yet to exact her perfect little revenge for that. Something that will definitely make that bitch learn her lesson well.

Arya closed her eyes as she slouched on the bench, slowly stretching her arms and yawning like a sleepy little child. The breeze was like a soothing balm and she couldn't help it if her eyes were slowly drooping. This was the perfect time to get back to sleep.

She was too tired to think of anything at all.

Her eyes opened when the morning air tickled her cheeks. She loosed a breath when it travelled down from her neck to her back. She was unusually wearing a white sleeveless chiffon top and denim shorts. An ensemble that she rarely wore. Nevertheless, she realized that she loved wearing these kinds of tops because it was as if the breeze would follow through wherever she went. She took a mental note of including white sleeveless tops in her next shopping spree.

Her thoughts were broken when a voice suddenly broke from behind her.

"There you are…" Came Gendry's familiar raspy voice.

She turned to look at him. He doesn't look so pale anymore. There weren't even any traces of his confinement in the hospital. He looked more than better. Added to that, she was fighting the urge to run her fingers along the evidences of his growing stubble. She loved Gendry's unshaven version.

"Hi…" Was all she said, leaving a trace of a faint smile before her face became stolid again.

Gendry walked towards her bench and took a seat on the other end of where she was seated, as if he was being very careful.

"We need to talk." He told her, his blue eyes carefully regarding her.

"About what?" She asked, seemingly dumbfounded. The tranquility of the place may have affected her current state of slight confusion.

He almost rolled his eyes. "You know what."

Arya heaved a sigh.

Fine.

We needed to talk about that.

"So did you make a decision yet?" She had to stupidly ask. After all, she left him to make a decision about their future, about his future, about what he wanted and how he should live his life.

They haven't really talked that much after that, especially with what had transpired at Vincent Griffins' mansion.

Gendry gazed at her cold eyes. There was a look of hurt on his face with the way she said those words. Because the way she said those words sounded like they were strangers again. In some way, she didn't want to hope anymore. She didn't want to feel the pain of hurting because of loving someone too much.

And she knew that Gendry will never be happy with the life she will choose to live for herself. She doesn't want marriage and children. On the contrary, marriage and children meant the world to him. Each of their life's desires were poles apart.

They were standing at the crossroads of decisions.

She looked away from his piercing gaze and focused her eyes on the view of the wondrous hospital grounds.

At the depths of her heart, she was preparing herself for the outcome of whatever his decision will be. Because there could always be a possibility that Gendry will decide to choose Sophia because she is the only one who can fulfill his dreams.

Not her.

But suddenly, she felt a warm hand covering her soft little one.

She looked at their joined hands for a few seconds, then averted her eyes at him.

"I choose you, Arya." He simply stated. His blue eyes told her that he was sincere with his words.

She swallowed the lump on her throat. She was rendered speechless.

"I will always choose you. You know that." He said again, squeezing the hand he was holding and then taking it in his. And as if he had read her mind, he continued, "And I don't care if you don't want to marry me or if you don't want to have any children… I just want to be happy, with you. You're all I need."

"But Sophia… she can give you all you have ever wished for. She can fulfill your dreams of having a family of your own." Her rebuttal was weak and stupid, but she had to make sure she heard his words right.

Because all of this seemed so surreal. As if this was all just a dream.

Because she doesn't get to be the girl all the guys choose.

She was used to being always the second or the last option.

She wasn't used to being the only option.

But Gendry… he made her his real, honest choice.

"I don't love Sophia, Arya. Not anymore. She was just a chapter in my younger years –a chapter that helped me learn how to love deeply. But it ended there. Some people teach us how to love, but it doesn't mean that they will always be there to stay. She's not the one I love right now either." He explained in a soft, calm and endearing voice.

"But you won't have a future with someone like me. I am young and inexperienced. I don't know shit about taking care of children—"

"But I'm happy with you!" He cut her off, his voice raising empathically. "I said I don't fucking care if you won't be able to give me children or if you don't want to walk down the aisle with me. I just want you, okay?"

"But –"

"Shut up!" He told her again as he slowly inched his way closer to her.

Arya heaved a sigh of resignation and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

_Well…_

"Fuck it." She muttered.

Then her lips were on his.

Hard, warm and pressing.

One of her hands gripped the back of his neck while the other one was clutching to his thick raven hair, her fingers raking his scalp.

He pulled her closer to him as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime before finally resurfacing for air.

They looked at each other, never breaking away from its intensity.

"You're mine, Gendry Baratheon." She stated breathlessly. "All mine."

A smile formed on his lips upon hearing the stake she claimed on him with sheer conviction. "I'm all yours, Arya Stark." He promised before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

He motioned to stand up and in time pulled her up with him.

"Breakfast?" He said with a wide smile.

She smiled back, this time genuinely, and nodded her head.

Hand in hand, they went back inside the hospital.

 

*****

 

**_ One week later _ **

           

"You're positively sure that she's going to be at the club tonight, Stratford?" Came Arya's question to Tom for the nth time that day. Tom was back in his office as the normal head graphic artist of Baratheon Enterprises and added to that, he was now officially Pandora's first boyfriend ever. It was definitely an achievement considering Pandora's intimidating attitude.

            Tom rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

            "For the millionth time today, Arya, yes, she's going to be at the club tonight. She has a personal invite to the club's opening night given by one of the owners who happens to be her friend." He retorted as he slouched on his seat inside his office. Arya was lying lazily on the couch as if she owned it.  

            Arya had him stalk the psycho-bitch who tried to take Gendry away from her. And being a super-secret FBI agent at the same time, he had managed to get Sophia's schedule for the entire week. It was also there that they discovered that little Sebastian has been with his aunt (Sophia's older sister), the entire time that the bitch was trying to do her scheming to break Arya and Gendry's relationship.

            Arya was also aware that despite Gendry's constant avoidance and protests, she was still trying to win him back. She had the nerve to do that even after it has long been established that Gendry has chosen Arya. That psycho-bitch definitely has issues she needed to resolve. And Arya will teach that bitch a lesson she will never ever forget for the rest of her miserable life.

            The new club at King's Landing, Club Hyperbolic, is having an opening tonight, and most of the city's elite are invited, including the Starks and the Baratheons.

            "Alright. I'm sorry for always asking. I just needed to be very sure so that my plans would work tonight." Arya tried to explain. She was already feeling anxious.

            "It will work, Arya. Gendry's going with you so there should be no problem. Operation Bitch Vendetta is on the go." Tom assured her.

            Arya snorted. "But you're not coming tonight because you have a date with your new girlfriend! How are you supposed to see for yourself if our plan is working? Ugh!" She whined.

            "Don't be too dramatic. We've got technology. Use your cellphone or something. Or make Brea as my proxy."

            "Brea is the DJ for tonight's party, Tom." Arya deadpanned, crossing her arms before her chest. "She can't possibly DJ and then watch where this plan is going, can she?"

            "How about Dayne?" Tom asked, stifling a yawn. He was obviously getting bored of her stupid proposal. Whatever.

            "Ned's got a wife waiting for him to come home early, stupid."

            "Nate then?"

            Arya shook her head. "Remember how Gendry almost chopped his head off when he knew how Nate tried to kiss me the last time we were at the bar together? Gendry needed time to cool off from Nate. My boyfriend doesn't like the guy so much. I don't want bloodshed at the club tonight."

            Tom shook his head when he realized that the options for the remaining people in his mental list were thinning down. Before he could speak, Arya beat him to it.

            "Griffins is obviously out of the picture, and I'm not even sure why I've even mentioned him. Hot Pie definitely has to attend to Tiffany's especially on Friday nights. Hmmmm, let's see… I cannot possibly tell my siblings of this marvelous, marvelous plan because one, they're going to ruin it and two, I don't want to involve my family in this mess. You could still be my number one choice though." She tried to talk him out of joining her at the club tonight.

            Tom heaved another exasperated sigh. "As I said, I already have reservations at The Orchard with Pandora. I cannot cancel it. Sorry…"

            He was right. And Arya definitely has no right to take Tom away from his happiness. Pandora and Tom deserved each other, so their date tonight should definitely push through.

            Arya finally conceded. "I guess I'll have to work on my own tonight… Just don't hurt my friend or make her sad in any way, okay? I love Pandora like a sister and you're lucky she welcomed you into her life. That solely means that you must be something." She said as she smirked at him.

            "I love your friend with all my life, Arya. She deserves to be treated like a queen." He winked.  

"Good we're on the same page." She acquiesced.

There was a knock on the door of Tom's office before Gendry opened it and went inside, bringing along a large brown paper bag of the sushi they ordered for lunch.

Arya rose from the couch and jumped excitedly at Gendry's direction.

"Finally! What took you so long?" She asked him. Gendry gave her an endearing kiss on the forehead before placing the paper bag on Tom's table.

"The usual long line, Arya. But I got all you have ordered anyway." He replied as he took out the plastic containers of sushi she had specifically ordered because she has been craving for them since Monday.

She beamed at him widely. "Thanks! I'm so glad to be finally eating all of them!" She told him excitedly as she squeezed his arm.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You've been craving non-stop these past few days." He asked her, a hint of suspicion evident in his face.

Arya shook her head and looked at him with great confidence. "No, I'm not. I'm just really craving for sushi, Gendry. It's almost my time of the month, remember?"  

He made a face palm. "Oh, dear god. _Winter is coming_." He shook his head. She thought she heard him mutter ' _women_ …' but she only stifled a laugh. His comical face was adorable.

"You so owe me for making me wait in line." Gendry japed. Arya only rolled her eyes as she handed Tom the sushi he ordered for his lunch.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, _wherever_ you want me, and _however_ you want me." She winked at Gendry, her smile turning mischievous.

She heard Tom snort and make a gagging sound. "Ew, Arya. Shall we not? I don't want to hear what you both do in bed."

"Shut up, Tom. You're just jealous Pandora's not here." She countered. "And actually we don't just do it in bed. We do it in the kitchen, the counters, the bath—" She was cut off when Gendry covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Don't give Stratford any ideas already." Gendry berated, albeit jokingly as he pulled her to the couch for them to start eating.

Arya pulled his hand away from her mouth before she spoke, "At least he can learn from them and maybe apply those to Pandora." Then her smile turned into a grimace. "Nope…. On second thought, yeah, forget about it. I don't want to know what you and my friend do. Ew."

Tom gave her a look that said 'I told you so.'

Arya shrugged as if nothing happened and went on with splitting her wooden chopsticks.

" _Itadakimasu_!" She told them to signify the start of their mid-day meal.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Gendry raised an eyebrow at her. Confusion evident on his face.

Arya began to chuckle. Tom looked at her with an amused expression.

" _Your boyfriend still doesn't have any idea that you speak Japanese_?" Tom asked her in the Japanese language.

Upon hearing Tom's foreign accent, Gendry turned his gaze towards him, his mouth slightly agape.

Arya shook her head and replied in Japanese, _"No. I didn't tell him. In that way he'll always wonder what we both are talking about_." Then they both ended up laughing sinisterly.

Gendry's brows furrowed indignantly. "Hey! Stop talking about me! I may not understand any word you're saying but I know you're talking about me." Then he turned his gaze back at Arya. "You never told me you can speak a foreign language."

Arya laughed again. "I thought you knew that I can speak other languages, Gendry? And yes, I speak Japanese and Braavosi and High Valyrian, too." She smiled impishly.

"Why you little…." Gendry mumbled as he closed himself on Arya.

"Stop! Or you'll spill the sushi and the wasabi and everything!" She squealed.

"You definitely owe me a lot tonight. And perhaps I'm going to introduce you to everything that involves the _back door_ little by little. I have a big feeling you'll love it." He told her, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Arya looked at him dumbfounded, clearly not understanding what he meant. Then she waved a dismissive hand at him. "Oh come on, don't be ridiculous. Your penthouse doesn't have a backdoor, Gendry." She stated a matter of factly.

This time, it was Tom who burst out laughing mockingly.

"Dude, your girlfriend is so adorable. She's like a Martian." Tom said in between his gales of boyish laughter.

Gendry gave him a fatal glare. "Shut up, dude."

It was her turn to get confused. "What are you two douchebags talking about?"

Tom and Gendry both shook their heads and shut their mouths, trying to stifle their laugh.

"I could show you better than I can tell you, Arya." He whispered in her ear in a deep, low voice that made her shiver. "Tonight, after the after party, I'll show you." He pulled away and winked at her.

She was finally able to catch the drift of his suggestion when her cheeks began to flush profusely. It shot a throb below her belly just thinking about it. She suddenly cannot wait for tonight to happen. And she's not even thinking about tonight's after party.

It's what happens _after_ the after party.

When they are both alone.

Together.

In one room.

Arya tentatively shook her head to dismiss those lecherous thoughts and huffed a sigh. She went on with taking the first bite of her sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any fresh ideas on how we can teach Sophia a lesson?


End file.
